


You're taking my love if you like it or not

by comic4244, gaylie



Series: comic & gaylie's RPs [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amalgamation - Freeform, Angst, Coffee Shop AU for like one chapter, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Stalking, dont take medical/mental health advice from this fic, dubcon, halfassed diagnosing and treatment, melting body parts, mobster, rp/roleplay, we're not therapists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 186,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: Being one of the three bosses of a top mob organization is tough work, but when Red sets his eyelights on a cute little butt of a café worker, he decides he should take what's his. Even if Sans isn't making it easy for him to take it.And even after he already takes it...





	1. Buy yourself something nice for me to stalk you wearing~

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to our second rp posted! this time it's not about sans & death, but sans & red instead!!! oooh change. anyway, but yea. i'll probably set up a new poll for the next fic to be posted, but that'll be in its due time. for now, have fun with this a little darker fic!

It wasn’t the first time Red had visited the ‘Sweet Café,’ though he was far from a regular. It just so happened that his recent mission would be close to it, and it was early in the morning and Red usually didn’t have the patience to make himself coffee at home. So when he spotted the barely familiar café, only remembering that apparently he didn’t have any  _ bad _ memories of it, he decided it would do well enough. 

 

The staff was too chipper for this time of the morning, the café filled with college students and other young adults that all weren’t ready for life yet. The line was short, which was just fine for Red, so he could order his coffee ASAP, giving them a quickly made up alias, not wanting to spend more time here than he absolutely had to. 

 

This wasn’t his usual neighborhood. He didn’t know the faces here, didn’t know the monsters here. So when he saw another skeleton monster, he didn’t know him. He was surprised.

 

The monster was short and stout, cleaning the tables, or at least trying to do so. But because of his short body he had to get onto one of the chairs, bending slightly, arm outstretched to reach the middle of the circular table. His ass perfectly in view for Red’s prying eyes.

 

Oh, and what a cute ass it was. It looked round and plump, but still so small due to the monster’s small size. Perfectly sized to just cup it… squeeze it a little…

 

Red found himself watching the monster mesmerized, watching his small movements shake his butt. Eying the nice shape of him, pristine bones so unused compared to the dirty, scarred bones Red knew.

 

“Mr… uhm… Boy…?” Red barely even noticed it when the cashier called the alias he had given them. They sighed. “Mr. Boy? The Boner Boy? Come on, this isn’t funny, who’s the boner boy?!”   
  
Only then did Red rouse, blinking as if he had to get the picture of his cute little skeleton out of his eyes again. He got up from the table he had shortly occupied while waiting, going to the cashier to grab his coffee.   
  
“please,” he said, with a small smirk. “call me boner.”   
  
“No, I’d rather not,” the cashier replied unimpressed. Hah, they probably were used to it. Red grabbed his coffee, about to leave the café.

 

But there was one more thing he had to do…

 

The short skeleton had moved tables by now, was now cleaning one closer to the exit. Red passed him briefly, making sure it wasn’t obvious when he quickly put a hand to his ass, giving it a good squeeze.

 

He never even stopped walking, taking his hand back in no time and leaving the establishment before the monster could process what had happened.

  
  


Soon after Red left, the café went to hell. A small yelp started it all, then more employees started to join in. Demanding to know who the hell would touch the small skeleton, it seemed the whole establishment was pretty protective of the small bean.

 

“Okay, who did it? Come here and  _ apologize _ , you perv!!” 

  
  


Red could barely hear the voices from outside the café. He was surprised himself about such a big outburst, but damn. Only made it all the more worth it.

 

He left the area with a big grin on his face, feeling a lot more confident about work today.

 

-

 

The next time Red came back to Sweet café, the small skeleton was manning the cashier station, just finishing attending a customer. There wasn’t many people at this hour, it was a lazy day, so no more customers were in line for the cashier.

  
  


Red was delighted to see Sans first thing when he came in. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, the short skeleton was the only reason why he’d come back. His mission in this neighborhood had been finished off quickly, and going here was a conscious choice of going out of his way to get here.

 

But oddly enough, Sans seemed worth it. Even more so now that he would have a chance to actually talk to the cute guy.

  
  


Sans smiled politely and gave him a little wave as Red was heading to the cashier desk, only talking when Red made it to him. 

 

“hello sir, wha may i get ya today?” Sans asked cheerfully, the words practiced and worn on his tongue. One of Sans’ hands were at the ready to punch in the buttons to Red’s order.

  
  


Red ignored the skeleton’s - Sans’ as his nametag gave away - question for now, instead placing a hand onto the counter as he leaned in casually, eying Sans.

  
“i can see now why they call it ‘sweet cafe,’” Red hummed playfully. “with someone as sweet as ya workin’ here. makes me wonder why ya still bother ta offer additional sweeteners.”

  
  


“gotta be sweet ta sell da sweets. so should i enlighten ya with our special today? it’s creamy and sweet.” Sans motioned to the cake on display, a cream colored cake with lemon shaving on the top. “it’s called ‘lemon inta yer heart’!”

 

Sans leaned forward just a little and winked, like he was telling Red a secret. “i came up with da name.” Before straightening up once again, this time with a proud smile.

  
  


Red snorted at the short skeleton’s behavior, grinning as he told him the name was his idea. Every word Sans said just sounded like how the skeleton looked. Soft and sweet and oh so adorable.

 

“well ‘ow could i say no ta someone like ya?” Red ended up complying, knowing very well Sans was using his cutesy charm to make money, and Red was falling right for it, happily so. “but only if i can buy one fer ya as well. ya must be hungry, workin’ ‘ere so hard.”

  
  


Sans grinned, but his smile twitched. “ah geez, i already had my break. guess yer gonna have ta enjoy my amazing baking by yerself.” Sans shrugged, but he winked and gave Red a apologetic smile. “anything else ya want, sir?”

 

The small skeleton’s hand went to quickly punch in one slice of ‘lemon into your heart’ cake into the register, before moving to get said cake. The display was right next to the cashier, so Sans only had to move one step to the side, which was great, because he wasn’t supposed to leave a customer in the middle of an order.

 

Sans wasn’t looking at him though, he was looking at his hands carefully cutting a slice and moving it into a takeout box, careful not to ruin the decoration he worked hard on putting onto the cake.

  
  


“yer smile’s already more than i could ask fer,” Red told him smoothly. Though he did still order a coffee, grabbing his wallet to get the money ready.

 

Besides… He might not entirely be saying the truth. Red  _ would _ like more than just a smile… But he knew he couldn’t ask for that.

 

Not yet, anyways.

  
  


Sans added his items and looked to Red with closed eyes and a lazy smile, like nothing was wrong. “dat would be 299. 99 please~” Yup, nothing wrong.

  
  


“mh, i see yer services are well priced, huh?” Red simply replied in a chuckle. Though he knew Sans was joking, he did actually pull out $300 in cash, placing them on the counter. “‘s well worth it, though. ya can keep the change, don’ worry.”   
  
He would’ve loved to stay to see Sans’ reaction, but he had the feeling it would have more impact if he just got up and left. So he did, making his way to the exit.

  
  


“w-wha! w-waiiitt!” Sans called, a hand outstretched to Red, another grabbing the money in a panic. “it was a joke! no no! wha are ya even paying for? ya didn’t get yer order yet!!” True to his word, Red’s cake still laid next to the display, the box not even closed yet. While Red’s coffee wasn’t even made yet.

  
  


“o-oh…” Red stopped in his tracks, face flushed slightly in embarrassment. Oh well. So much to leaving a nice impact.

 

He turned around again, keeping his eyes angled slightly downward, abashedly. “heh, uh… woops?” He muttered as he was slowly going back to the counter. “um. right. i’ll, uh. wait fer my order then. thanks.”

  
  


Sans struggled not to laugh, one hand over his mouth to try and cover that fact, but the other hand held the money to Red. “i can’ take dis, it was a joke.”

  
  


“no, no sweetheart, i insist,” Red told him, shaking his head slightly. “‘s yers. fer bein’ so sweet.”

  
  


Sans shuffled uncomfortably, but he put the money in, changing one of the hundreds to discount the price of the actual order. Then, very reluctantly, he put the extra 285.00 dollars into his pocket, looking like he is doing something bad. 

 

The small skeleton looked up at Red, abashed and confused. “are ya sure? dis is a lot…” his hand stopping midway in putting the money in his pocket. 

  
  


“really. i have more than i need,” Red kept on insisting. “get yerself somethin’ nice. ya deserve it.”

  
  


Sans nodded, slowly going to get Red’s coffee, not looking back and keeping his head down, embarrassed. He closed the cake box and handed both to Red, his face blue. “i hope ya have a really nice day sir.”

  
  


“i will knowin’ ya’ll have one yerself,” Red hummed, his bearings back, and he gave Sans a little wink before he got his order and decided to leave the café. “i hope we’ll be seein’ more of each other~”

 

-

 

And well. Red had. Red had seen a lot more of Sans. Had seen him get to work in the morning, had seen him by the end of his shift. He had seen him enough to have his schedule memorized, know which bus he would take both to get to work and back. He had seen the coworkers Sans would spend his time with, and the ones he wouldn’t. Some that seem to have intentions with Sans, some that just saw him as a friend and coworker.

 

But the thing is, Sans hadn’t seen him. And neither had his coworkers.

 

Red had gone unseen, hidden either in a crowd, behind dumpsters, or in a building, watching the sweet skeleton from a window, using a pair of binoculars. He might be obsessed, Red knew that. But neither did he deny it. Or care about it.

 

So what if he was obsessed? He was a free man, and Sans was a skeleton monsters would  _ fight _ for. So that’s what Red decided to do. Fight for him. In his own little way, to make sure Red could lose to no one else, not even Sans himself.

 

Sans left work around two every day, except sundays and mondays where we would have off, and saturdays where he stayed longer. That saturday was what Red was aiming for.

 

The café was in a quiet neighborhood, danger being unheard of, the only real ‘dangerous’ things possibly being some rowdy teenagers. But no one there seemed to be really worried about leaving alone, so Red knew Sans wouldn’t bother his coworkers to come with him when he’d leave the café through the backdoor, taking the bag of garbage with him to the garbage can, before he would head for home.

 

_ Would _ being the keyword here.

 

Red only let Sans get as far as to throw away the trash, before he caught him at a corner, pulling him into a little side alley, quickly clipping a tight, metallic bracelet to Sans’ wrist, and a tie tied in a knot around Sans’ skull to gag him.

  
  


Sans’ first reaction was to summon a bone, or his special attack, anything. But his magic wasn’t working, wasn’t even activating. Sans didn’t have time to think, didn’t have time to consider why it wasn’t working. So Sans’ hands went to his face to try to pull the tie off instead, pull it over his face, but he couldn’t. The person behind him was way too strong, overpowering him easily. so Sans did the only thing he could think of, hit the weak spots, hit them hard. 

 

One of Sans’ feet went back as fast and hard as Sans could, going between Red’s legs and hitting him right in the crotch. Sans struggled once more once the hit landed, trying to move away and turn his head to get the tie out of his mouth.

  
  


“ _ ow, fuck, _ ” Red hissed in pain, legs buckling, before he fell to his knees cursing. But Red wasn’t new in the business, both of taking someone like this, but also in getting a hit in the balls. He kept his grip steady on the tie, making sure it fit tight, before wrapping a cloth around Sans’ eyes next.

 

His pained hisses slowly gave way to a breathy chuckle. “easy there, ya don’ gotta be scared,” Red tried to assure his little skeleton. Soon to be  _ truly _ his. “‘m not gonna hurt ya.”

  
  


Sans froze the moment Red spoke, his breathing hitching. He recognized that voice, he knew that voice. He talked to that voice before! “mhh!” It was that big skeleton man, the one that gave him a huge sum of money, who almost left without his order, the one who seemed like a total goofball.

 

It was  _ him. _

 

Red covered both his mouth and eyes, but not his hands. Sans reached behind his head to try and grab Red’s face, put his fingers in his eye sockets and nose and curl his fingers to hook onto it. He pulled as hard as he could in this position, trying to cause enough pain to wiggle free.

  
  


But Red had the blindfold tight on quickly, not letting Sans get more out of him than a few pained noises, before he grabbed both of Sans’ wrists tightly, moving them behind Sans’ back. He hadn’t taken the skeleton for  _ such _ a fighter, but he came prepared nonetheless, quickly getting a pair of handcuffs to tighten around Sans’ wrists, making sure to lock them between the ulna and radius of each of his arms. He did the same with another pair of cuffs on Sans’ legs, making sure he couldn’t run too fast if he’d actually get out of Red’s grip. Though Red knew out of experience, running handcuffed was more awkward than one would think, especially if you’re not used to it.

 

Once he decided Sans was secured enough, he hoisted him up and over his shoulder, carrying him to his car quickly. He had parked it far from traffic, making sure no one would spot them on their way there. Red didn’t want to cause any unnecessary deaths. It was unprofessional. And meant more work.

  
  


Sans was making a lot of noise though, screaming as hard as he could as he struggled to get out of Red’s grasp. He kicked as hard as he could, tried to knee Red’s chin, even in the awkward position, he still tried. The small skeleton even tried head butting, but only recoiled in pain. Red’s skull was a lot harder than it looked…

  
  


Though it still had an effect, the impact hurting not only Sans, but Red as well. He was only glad when he finally got to put Sans in the car, lying him flat on the back seats, strapping him to them with suitcase straps attached to the seats.

 

He hoped that fighting would calm once he’d get his little friend to their new shared home. “yer gonna like it,” Red said to that thought, talking out loud like he was assuming Sans could hear his thoughts.

 

He closed the back door, moving over to the driver’s seat himself, turning on music loud enough so no one could hear Sans’ muffled noises. 

 

“i’d suggest ya’d save yer strugglin’,” Red told him as he got the car going. “‘s not gonna save ya, an’ ya won’t get very far with it.”

  
  


But Sans couldn’t hear him, the music was way too loud to hear him over. So the other kept his struggling, trying to move to the side, slip out of one of the straps. He even managed to do so after enough struggling.

  
  


But what good would it do for Sans in the end? Red didn’t know the straps had gone off, was driving with the assumption Sans was strapped onto the seats nice and tightly. He took turns too sharp for the skeleton to get shaken if not strapped on.

  
  


But Sans didn’t stop there, he then backed up, went to the other direction where his feet were free from the straps. Until finally his whole body was out of the straps, yes he had to puddle himself to the car floor and off the seats. But he didn’t care, he had to.

 

He made his legs push himself up, onto the seat again. but this time, he sat at the car door, putting his back to it so his hands could unlock the car door. Thankfully, the car was at a stop when Sans pulled the car door open, letting himself flop out with his back first. Sans started to roll, he didn’t know where he was, maybe a stop light, since the car stopped but was still running. He just wanted to get  _ away _ . Anything he could do could be enough.

  
  


Red stopped the car as soon as the door opened, a shrill beeping noise letting him know about it. He jumped out of the car quickly and panicked, rushing after the rolling skeleton. God damn it, he couldn’t let him get seen! Red took off his suit coat as he ran after Sans, catching up with the skeleton quickly as there wasn’t much of a slope, and Red, unlike Sans, could actually run.

 

Wrapping the jacket around Sans he glanced around panicked, trying to see if anyone had noticed what had happened. But there were barely any people around, only passing cars and them, so they still seemed to be safe. He had Sans completely covered by the jacket, a hand tightly to where his mouth would be to muffle even more of his noises, quickly carrying him back to the car.

 

And this time he put him in the front seat.

  
  


The moment Sans was buckled in and the door slammed next to him, Sans struggled yet again. Going to slide off the seat, let himself pool onto the car floor once again. 

 

  
“oh, give it up already,” Red groaned with a small roll of his eyes. He stopped the car shortly, picking Sans up again and placing him on the seat, criss crossing the straps and looping them around Sans’ arms to make them harder to get out of.

 

“we’re almost there. jus’ behave fer a few minutes.” Not that that was an invitation for Sans to struggle more once they were home. But there Red would be a lot less worried.

  
  


But Sans didn’t listen, instead he curled his legs towards himself, then launch them forward, over the bash board and right to the glass. He kept on doing this, even causing the glass to crack from the repeated hits. 

 

Nope. Sans was  _ not  _ going to make this easy, he was going to fight, fight as hard as he could. And make the kidnapper’s life hell for even daring kidnapping him. 

  
  


Red slammed the breaks once they were there, harder than was necessary. But it caused Sans to fly forward, straps digging into him, feet slamming into the dashboard hard.

  
“we’re here,” Red announced harshly .


	2. tmw your capture thinks of everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus it begins

“we’re here,” Red announced harshly .  He got out of the car, not giving Sans the time to struggle before he already took him out of the passenger seat, simply pulling hard enough for the straps to snap off.

 

He carried him into the house quickly, locking the door behind him as soon as they arrived. There. Now he could relax. The house was completely foolproof. Every window was bulletproof, mirrored and locked, every sharp objects were locked away. There was no internet or phone reception and hot water would only run if Red would turn it on first.

 

He carried Sans to the couch, placing him down with his face to the cushions, slowly taking off the gag, the blindfold as well as the handcuffs. Only the ankle cuffs and the bracelet stayed on…

 

“there ya go, sweetheart,” Red said, his tone sounding relieved, like  _ he _ was the one getting the restrainments off. “ain’t this a lot better?”

  
  


The first thing Sans did was turn around to be facing up, then slam both his feet on Red’s crotch once again. He rolled off the couch and scrambled to his feet, sadly the direction he went in was to the corner of the room. So Sans settled to just back away to that corner, pressing his back to the wall and look at Red frighteningly. Like he was a wild animal that was ready to pounce and rip him to shreds.

 

“you! ya… ya creep! why would ya  _ do _ dis!?” Sans thought he was  _ nice _ , he was  _ kind _ . Hell, he gave Sans a hell of a lot of money just for being nice. Sans wouldn’t have ever thought Red would do something like  _ this!  _ If he did, he would have skipped work every single time Red would came to his work.

  
  


Red let out a curse as Sans kicked him in the balls yet again, feeling bad for his poor testicles. But this time he had nothing he had to focus on, no monster to keep still and tight. So he let himself curl up, hands to his crotch as he was grumbling in pain.

 

“‘cause i… like ya…” Red still hissed through the pain. “yer special. i want ya fer me.” Before the wrong guy would charm Sans and end up ruining him.

  
  


“well, i don’ want ya, let me go!” Sans almost hissed, but it sounded more stressed than demanding or hateful. 

 

But the smaller skeleton decided not to wait, he got up and tried the windows, tried to open them, but they were shut tight. He banged on it, trying to maybe get someone’s attention from the outside. “help, anyone! please, someone help me!”

 

This was a nightmare, this was a absolute nightmare, and it was real. It felt so real. Or it’s just a very vivid dream, a very realistic dream.

  
  


“don’ bother, sweetheart. the windows are mirrored, no one’ll see ya.” They might hear his banging, but dull if anything, and he doubted people would get too suspicious of that. The walls were too thick to let Sans’ voice through and there could be numerous explanations for dull banging.

  
  


Sans didn’t listen though, he kept checking everywhere to see if he could find some sort of opening, a way out. Anything will do. Anything to get away from this maniac!

 

The small skeleton went to the kitchen next after he figured the side of the living room where Red wasn’t near didn’t have any opening for him. He checked some of the drawers for anything to use as a tool or a weapon. But all the knives were either gone or just plastic and cheap. Same could be said for the spoons and forks. Sans still tried, taking a plastic knife and going to the front door, trying to wedge it into the door frame. Hoping it would push the lock out of the hole of the door frame. He was able to do at least that, but there was a top lock and even a second lock. Locks that just can’t be opened by just wedging something in the doorframe.

 

Sans banged on the door, screaming for someone to help him, someone to save him from this psycho. 

 

“please, i don’t want to be here!” He called out to the other side of the door, but no one came.

  
  


“sweetheart,” Red cooed, his tone softer now, patronizing almost. “ _ sans. _ yer got nothin’ ta be scared of, i'll be takin’ good care of ya.”

 

He finally got off the couch, approaching Sans with his arms outstretched, wanting to pull him for a comforting hug. To pull him close.

  
  


But Sans backed away, like Red was threatening to crush all his limbs and feed them to the sharks. He ducked from the arms and scrambled past him, falling face first on the ground due to his struggles with the ankle chains. But Sans quickly went to get back up, hurriedly going down the hall and into the first room he saw, the bathroom.

  
  


“ _ no-! _ ” Red hissed surprised, Sans simply slipping through his arms and disappearing. Damn it! This was going to be one difficult captive, wasn’t it?

 

Red hurried towards the bathroom after Sans.

  
  


Sans bolted to the window, trying to pry it open, to make it budge, but failed. It was just like the living room, thick and mirrored glass. But Sans still banged on it, trying to break it, even though he knew it would fail. “someone help, i here against my will! call the police!!”

  
  


Red arrived in the bathroom only seconds after him, staying in the doorway, blocking it off for Sans. “yer gonna take a while if yer plannin’ ta try every single window,” Red noted. “‘s not gonna work. c’mon, ‘s not that bad. jus’ calm down so i can show ya ‘round, ‘xplain ya the rules. wha’ do ya say?”   
  
He held out his hand for Sans in an offer, trying to just get on the small skeleton’s good side. To make this civilized. He didn’t want to  _ hurt _ Sans, after all! He wasn’t lying when he was saying Sans had nothing to be scared of, Red would take good care of him. Protect him.

  
  


But Sans leaned away, like the touch disgusted him. Instead he grabbed anything he could get his little hands on. Toilet paper, toilet brush, mats, toothbrushes, or even soap bars. “get  _ away  _ from me! i thought ya were  _ nice _ , dat ya were  _ not a psycho! _ ” 

  
  


“‘m  _ tryin’ _ ta be nice!” Red tried to argue with him. “this doesn’t have ta be  _ bad! _ jus’ calm down.” He decided Sans wasn’t going to come to him, so he would have to do it himself, approaching the little skeleton slowly, like he was scared of startling him.

  
  


Like  _ hell  _ Sans would even consider playing by Red’s rules, he kidnapped him and now he wants Sans to act like a good boy? After all he has done?

 

As Sans kept throwing until he misstepped, backing away from the other bigger skeleton, only to fall back. The toilet tripping him up, making Sans fall between the toilet and the wall, it was a tight fit, even for him. Sans’ legs kicked in the air as he struggled to try and pull himself out.

 

“ugh! dis is a nightmare!” Sans almost whined, his fingers trying to grab onto the wall and toilet, but his nubby little fingers could barely hold himself.

  
  


Red sighed, lowering the arms he had lifted to shield his face from the thrown objects. Well, at least Sans had stopped now, stuck in the little cramped space.

 

Red bent down to reach for him, having trouble himself to get a proper hold on Sans. But he did, and he pulled Sans up and close to his chest quickly before the skeleton could start struggling again, making sure to have a firm hold on him. One arm was under Sans’ butt, the other firmly around his back.

  
“see?” Red tried to reason with him. “not hurtin’ ya.”

  
  


“yer still awful! kidnappin’ is awful! nothin’ ya can do can make dat better!” What does Red think? That Sans would enjoy abandoning his life and like being imprisoned in this place? Where he has to follow some ‘rules’ and even be around  _ this  _ fucker.

 

Sans’ hands went to Red’s shoulders, pushing him as far as he could away from his person. He didn’t get that far, since Red’s arm prevented him from going far, but he still pushed and kicked his legs futilely. “i want ya ta let me go! i wanna go home!” Away from you, away from all of this.

 

This was too much. This was something you hear in stories or movies, not in real life. Not something that happened to you, something you hear happened to someone else on the news, maybe. But not you, never would you think it would happen to you. “please, let me go, mister!”

  
  


But Red didn’t budge, letting out small grunts when Sans managed to kick him in a particularly sensitive spot. He kept his hold on him, though, Sans’ head in Red’s neck, so Red’s face was to Sans’.

 

“‘m sorry sweetheart, i can’t do that,” he hummed, though there wasn’t a hint of actual guilt in his voice. “i don’ want ya gettin’ inta the wrong hands. ruinin’ yer sweetness. yer ta good for this -” shithole of a “- world. ‘m gonna take care a ya. protect ya.”

  
  


“i need protection from  _ ya. _ ” Sans answered without delay, but it was strained, strained and overwhelmed. Sans barely struggled at the moment, the other’s grip was too strong for Sans to challenge. “i can’t believe ya would do dis… i never would have thought…” That sweet guy that played around with him that one day, was generous enough to actually give him a huge sum of money. Everything was tainted.

 

And to think, Sans actually thought this guy was…

 

“was dis yer plan from da beginning? since we first met?” Sans asked, his tone low and quiet. At this point he stopped struggling, stopped moving. He was tired, and struggling against such a strong grip was useless. The only thing he could do now was let his face be pushed into Red’s neck, be forced to let Red’s face in his. Stay still in this freak’s hold, pressed to Red’s chest like Sans was his possession. The idea made Sans sick.

  
  


“no,” Red admitted, stroking the small skeleton’s back gently. Long, slow strokes. “i was jus’ plannin’ ta get a coffee. but ya were too perfect ta resist.” He remembered how mesmerized he’s been when he first saw Sans, how he couldn’t stop thinking about him after their encounter. Red was obsessed, Red knew it and he was fully indulging in it.

 

“i know yer scared. ‘s ok, ‘m not mad. yer gonna get used ta everythin’ soon enough.” He was still stroking Sans’ back slowly, like he was comforting him, beginning to carry him out of the bathroom and towards their now shared bedroom. He kept his hold on Sans as he showed him around the room, explaining that this is where they would sleep, that he was allowed to use the computer that was placed in the corner of the room and the small laptop close to it any time.

 

“there’s some video games on ‘em, if yer interested. feel free ta erase my save files, i’ve got ‘em backuped.” 

  
  


Sans didn’t like the idea of him and his captor sharing a room, sharing a  _ bed _ . Not a all.

 

So Sans looked over to where the computer and laptop was to distract himself from that little bit of information, but he still didn’t seem to happy with what’s been told to him. Sure games were nice and all, Sans loved them. But in this setting, kidnapped and held against his will. And the very idea of staying here for a long period of time, something Red is hinting at, didn’t sit well with him. Sans didn’t want to stay here for a long time, he didn’t want it to come to Sans staying here for a long time.

 

Even if Sans did stay with…  _ him _ for a long while. Sans doesn’t think he would be in the mood for anything, the only thing on his mind is to escape. Find a way out, a weak spot in this person’s defences. 

 

For now, Sans won’t say anything, just had to be led around, hopefully his captor might accidentally give him a way out.

  
  


Red, though, was pretty damn confident that everything was safe, both for Sans not to accidentally hurt himself, but also for him being unable to escape. Any important lock was double saved with a passcode mechanism, and the only other way out that wasn’t a window would be the basement fire escape route, which he also made sure to securely lock.

 

So without a worry on his mind, Red carried Sans over to the kitchen next, letting the hand on Sans’ back leave him to open the fridge instead.

 

“‘m sure yer hungry. ‘m not the best cook, but i’ve got some instant food here, or i could order us somethin’ if ya’d like,” Red offered.

  
  


“‘m not hungry…” Sans muttered, turning his head away from Red’s gaze. He couldn’t even look at him right now, the situation was crashing down on him constantly. The realization still sinking in, the fact that he was actually kidnapped and held against his will. It was surreal, it felt like a bad joke, like someone was going to pop out and say ‘We got yoooouuuuuu’. Sans would prefer it, he would want that so bad. It would be so much better than this.

 

“please mister… i wanna go home…” Maybe asking nicely would help. Being nice is what got him here to begin with, but if Red has a shred of morality in him, maybe he could prosway him.

  
  


Red paused at the soft, desperate tone in Sans’ voice. He… almost felt genuinely bad. But no. Sans was just scared because everything was new to him.

 

“don’ worry, sweetheart. you’ll be happy here, i’ll make sure a it,” Red assured him, pressing his teeth softly against Sans’ cheek in what was almost a kiss.

 

He got himself a cup of instant noodles, filling the water cooker with water to boil it.

  
  


Sans recoiled at the kiss, turning his head as far away from Red as he can. This was sick, this was so messed up, how can anyone deal with this? Sans just wants to… scream. He wants to thrash, or curl up in a corner and cry.

 

Instead, he laid still, frozen in shock and fear. He was being held by his captor right now, he couldn’t even run anymore. It was too much for him to deal with. Too much…

 

Tears escaped his sockets, rolling down his cheek and staining Red’s shoulder. Sans hid his sockets in the shoulder, so Red couldn’t turn his face to to see Sans. “p-please…. please… i d-don’ wa-ha-nna be h-he-he-ere.” Sans’ words were cut off by hitches of breath and strong quivers that made him lose his voice during his plead.

  
  


“sans…” Red hummed, his voice as soft as his naturally gruff voice could be. He had his hand on Sans’ back again, stroking him gently, nuzzling into his face like it could comfort him. “shh, ‘s gonna be fine. yer gonna be fine. changes ‘re scary, but they’re good.”

 

The water boiler started making a whistling noise, indicating it was done, though Red decided not to use it for his noodles anymore. Instead he poured it into a drinking cup, mixing the hot water with cocoa powder.

 

He held the cup, carrying it as well as Sans back up to the bedroom. Placing the cup down onto the nightstand, Red began tucking Sans into the bed, nice and comfortably. Only when he was certain he should be comfortable, did he hand him the cup.

 

“ya’ll be fine,” Red promised. “‘s jus’ a little scary right now.”

  
  


Sans didn’t grab the cup, instead he looked like he was scared of it. Like the liquid inside it would jump up and attack him, burn him. He shook his head, the tears on his face getting whipped off.  “n-no thanks…” The small skeleton scooted away from the cup, away from Red.

 

He didn’t know what the other could have put in that! Sans was to busy crying like a fucking baby to realize that ‘hey, maybe you should be watching your captor’s every move so you won’t be caught off guard’. Sans curses at himself in his head, kicking himself for being so foolish in such a dire situation.

  
  


Red, though, was merely a little surprised. He would’ve thought Sans would like a hot cocoa. But maybe the fear simply still made it too hard for him to stomach things…

 

“...alright then,” Red muttered, his tone betraying some of his surprise. “guess i gotta enjoy it myself then.”   
  
He put the cup to his own mouth, taking a few sips of it. Though he still watched Sans carefully from his peripheral, just in case Sans would want it after all, now that Red taking it instead was on the table.

  
  


The moment Red drank from the cup, Sans calmed down considerably. Guess it wasn’t spiked after all. But Sans was still anxious, his captor was still there. Sans pulled the covers up, so it was covering most of his body and face, only the tips of his fingers and his nose up was visible.

 

Sans watched Red right back, watching his every move, waiting. 

  
  


Red sighed a little disappointed, but he shouldn’t have expected anything else. He simply finished the cup of hot cocoa, before getting off the edge of the bed he had been sitting on.

 

“i’ll let ya sleep, ‘m sure yer tired,” Red told him. “‘ll be joinin’ ya as well later, so don’ get ta scared…” He still had some calls to make regarding Sans’ imprisonment, had to let his boss, his father, know he wouldn’t be available for overseas missions for a while.

 

...And aside from that, Red had a feeling that Sans would have an easier time falling asleep without him there yet. He would let him have that, for now.

 

“goodnight, sweetheart.” Red said quietly, as he went to leave the bedroom.

  
  


Sans watched Red like a hawk, waiting until Red left the room before he threw the covers off of him. Scrambling off the bed, he explored the room to see if he could find a way out. He checked the windows, the floors, under furniture, everywhere. All coming up with nothing. How? Why?

 

How could this guy be so thorough? How far did he go just to keep Sans here?

 

Sans checked both computers too, to see if he got internet and contact some help, but nope. there was a steam account in both computers, linked to the same account, with thousands of games. But it was offline, no internet, no signal. Sans was trapped.

 

Sans looked to the door, debating if he should get out and try to find a different room that could maybe give him his freedom. But what if the other skeleton saw him? What then?

 

Well, Sans wasn’t going to stay and fall asleep like the other wanted to. Especially if he knew that creep was coming later to sleep  _ with  _ him. So when Sans tried for the door, he was glad it didn’t give any resistance.

 

Quietly as he could, he got out of the room, closing the door behind him and walking down the hallway. Sans could hear his kidnapper in the living room, good, Sans could just check the other rooms…


	3. im laundry, please leave me in this trash heap...

Red was glad once the last call was done, having lost all kind of patience during his call with Fellster. He shouldn’t  _ have _ to explain himself to him, especially not if he was boss of the organization  _ as well. _ But he knew how strict and controlling Fellster was. In the very least he’d want to know about what’s going on.

 

With a relieved sigh that this was over, Red made his way to the bedroom, ready to just knock out. Only to find the bed empty. Oh great. Of course he should’ve expected it, but he had at least  _ hoped _ Sans would be too tired to cause him more trouble.

 

“a’right sans,” he called loud enough for Sans to at least hear  _ something _ no matter what room he would be in. “where are ya!?” There was a hint of a growl in his tone, though Red was trying to keep it back. He  _ didn’t _ want to scare Sans even more.

  
  


The small skeleton a few rooms down flinched, quickly looking around to find a good hiding place. He was currently in the laundry room, so he didn’t have much places to hide. Unless, he went into the laundry basket, he was small enough.

 

Mind decided, he grabbed a handful of clothes from the basket, got inside, and placed the clothes over himself. He then closed the basket flap down, so the basket was now closed. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice he dropped a few articles of clothes, small things that slipped past his fingers, like socks and ties.

  
  


With a desperate sigh Red began searching through the house. He was glad he kept it at a decent size now, rather than having a whole damn villa or something like that, instead just a regular two-floor house. But it was still quite a bit to search through if he had  _ no _ clue where Sans would be and had to assume he might be hiding as well…

 

He peeked into the different rooms, glancing around to see if there would be any signs of Sans. Sometimes he’d find misplaced items or a moved chair, but Sans was nowhere to be found. Only when he got to the laundry room, spotting the mess of dirty laundry did he actually get close to the action.   
  
Though Red didn’t actually expect to find anything, he still looked through the laundry room, in corners and behind things, wherever Sans might hide.

 

And eventually, he opened the laundry basket, digging his hand into it to feel for anything off.

  
  


Sans tried to hold off making any noise while Red reached in, hoping to not give himself away. But when Red reached down more than he expect, and touched his thigh, Sans yelped. He slapped the offending hand away, away from his private area.

  
  


Red’s eyes widened surprised, almost panicking a little as he only felt a foreign force hitting him. But he quickly realized that was Sans and dug both of his arms into the basket, grabbing the little skeleton and pulling him out.

 

“there you are!” Red said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “there’s no need ta be hidin’, ya know. ‘s not gonna help ya either.”

  
  


Sans didn’t answer, he lifted his foot up and placed it on Red’s face, pushing him away from Sans’ person. “no!” He didn’t have anything else to say, he was exhausted from running, struggling, or all this emotional stress today has brought him. So his brain was fried, half dead, he just couldn’t bring himself to form a good response. 

 

“mister, please! let me go!” Sans tried one last time, his sockets drooping as he fought to stay awake.

  
  


Red let out a grunt of annoyance, simply moving Sans to get him to move his foot. “‘s red,” he told the skeleton, before carrying him back to the bedroom in a tight hold. “an’ no chance. ‘m gonna go ta sleep an’ you’re gonna be sleepin’ with me. night.”

 

-

 

Sans had struggled weakly the whole time, but he fell asleep a few minutes after hitting the pillow. But expecting him to sleep the whole night undisturbed was just wishful thinking, Sans knew he was in a dangerous situation, his body knew that it wasn’t safe. So when Sans woke up two hours later, exhausted and weak, breathing hard, it was a nightmare that made him sit up in a panic.

 

Sans looked around alarmed, only barely stopping himself from screaming in terror. He moved frantically, his legs and arms moving around trying to ground him, but also push everything away.

  
  


The frantic movement was enough to rouse Red from his sleep as well, the big skeleton grumbling tiredly. While he usually could sleep like a log, the whole action and change happened just today left him a little uneasy as well. A little nervous. He wasn’t lying when he said change was scary, and while he wasn’t  _ scared, _ it would still take him time getting used to.

 

His own dreams had been feeble, fleeting, barely there. He woke quickly once he felt Sans moving, lifting himself up with one arm to blink down at the skeleton confused. It took him a few moments to realize why he looked as startled as he did.

 

“shh, ‘s fine,” Red mumbled slightly slurred. “‘s jus’ a dream. nothin’ ta be scared of.”

  
  


Sans looked at Red’s face with wide sockets, looking straight into the other’s eyelights. No, it wasn’t a dream. He was really here. He was actually kidnapped, it wasn’t a dream at all, and that fact crashed down on him so hard it almost took away Sans’ breath.

 

“n-no! no!! no please!” Sans moved to wiggle away from Red’s grasp, like being close to him was painful, like it burned. “oh g-god no! it’s not a dream,  _ it’s not a dream _ !” He could feel Red’s large arms around him, pulling him close, Red’s breath on his shoulder. It was real, so real. Sans’ arms pulled at the sheets, for any leverage to hold on to, to pull him away from Red’s grasp, but the other was too strong. So all that ended up happening was Sans clawing at the mattress.

  
  


Red was startled at Sans’ panic, confused for a moment. Before he slowly started to make sense out of it and sighed.

 

“‘m not gonna hurt ya, sans,” Red mumbled a little miffed. He hoped this wasn’t going to become a pattern. Red really needed his sleep… “jus’ lie back down. relax. yer safe, everythin’s fine.”

 

He lied back down himself, pulling Sans a little closer, a hand stroking over his back soothingly.

  
  


Sans’ breath has quick, he was on alert to everything Red was doing to him, every hand, every touch. He felt all of his front body press to Red’s, while Red’s arms held him so close, he could barely move away. “no… please, i wanna go home…”

 

He missed everything, he missed his home, his stuff, his job, friends, family, his routine. Everything, even the things that used to annoy or frustrate him, he missed it. Because it was something he was used to, something in his life that was normal. Instead here Sans was, pressed flush to another skeleton monster, face buried in the other’s chest, Red’s chin resting on his forehead. 

 

“wha da ya even  _ want  _ from me! ‘m not much, ya can find someone way better if ya want company! yer wealthy, ya can get someone easily!” Wealthy people always hire women to keep them company, and they are willing and ready to do dirty stuff. Surely some women would be way better than Sans, who struggles all the time and doesn’t even know how to relationship at all. 

  
  


“sans, listen ta me,” Red said, a hand going under Sans’ chin, gently moving his head to look up at him. “yer  _ special. _ i don’ jus’ wan’ anyone. i wan’  _ ya, _ i wan’ ya ‘cause ya ‘ad me captivated the second i saw ya. i think about ya almost all the time, ‘ow much i want ta see ya. want  _ more  _ a ya.” He was saying it like he was trying to encourage Sans, was trying to make him feel better about himself, but really. How much could  _ he _ do about that?   
  
“‘m gonna treat ya well, sans, don’ worry.” He bent his head, leaving a soft peck to Sans’ forehead. The small skeleton had to learn to trust him. Really, Red never wanted to hurt him. In fact, he was certain that if Sans would just work along, he could make his life a lot better. A lot easier, a lot more fun. He doubted Sans had the money or time to travel a lot, to do exciting activities or buy all the things he wanted.

 

Red  _ could. _ If Sans would just work along.

  
  


Sans stared at Red, almost pleadingly, but then he turned his head to the side so Red would let go on his chin. Then he hid his face in Red’s chest, because where else can you hide your face when you are pressed flush against someone else? “dat doesn’t mean ya can kidnap me…” No matter how much you like me, I don’t like you.

 

Red is just messed up in the head, he is willing to kidnap someone, so it isn’t a stretch that the whole captivated thing was just something wrong with him too. 

  
  


“this ‘s a cruel world, sweetheart,” Red hummed out, his mouth still close to Sans’ forehead. “i might’ve kidnapped ya, but if i hadn’t, someone else might’a ‘ave hurt ya. ‘ve seen what this world’s got in store. ‘m tryna be the lesser evil.”   
  
He was lying, at least to some parts. Was trying to be manipulative. Was the world cruel? Yes. Awfully so. Red has seen more abuse than good in the world, has seen torture and murder, has seen monsters fall to the pit of misery in their suffering.

 

But that didn’t excuse his kidnapping. No, it just made Red one more predator in this world full of predators.

 

But what could he do? Sans  _ could _ very well fall into the hands of someone worse, and then what? And even if he didn’t, Red knew he stood no chance with Sans the traditional way. Not with his background. And Red  _ wanted _ him.

 

So what if he was being a predator? Was being cruel? This world was not a place for kindness, not for people like Red and one has to do what they can to survive. Red still was trying to be the lesser evil.

  
  


But Sans didn’t believe him anyways, Red’s words didn’t ring true. Red was trying to make himself sound like he wasn’t that bad. Like he was doing Sans a favor. But Sans was just too tired to care anymore. He curled up as much as his position would allow, holding back tears and whimpers of fear and frustration. “wha… so wha…  _ are  _ ya planning ta do ta me?”

 

Is Red still going to do cruel things? Even when he said he was the ‘lesser evil’? Red could easily just say all these things and just beat and rape him all he please, it was a scary thought, but Sans knew it would be easy for Red to do such a thing. And to him, Red seemed like the type of guy to do that, be cruel enough to hurt someone in that way.

  
  


“i don’ want ta do anythin’  _ ta _ ya,” Red argued, though. “i wan’ ta make yer stay nice. all i want is a little company. a bit a closeness.”

 

He wasn’t interested in hurting Sans. Wasn’t interested in seeing him scared, fighting and crying. Ideally, he wanted to make Sans happy. Of course he wasn’t going to let Sans dance walk all over him and do what he wanted. But he wasn’t planning to…  _ hurt _ him.

 

“ya really don’ gotta be scared.”

  
  


“ya easily took away my whole life, how could i  _ not  _ be scared of someone who can easily do something like that to someone…” It wasn’t a question, it was fact. How could someone trust someone like that? Who disregarded Sans’ feelings or thoughts in favor of their own, to do what they pleased. If Red could easily make the decision and action to take Sans away, steal everything he worked himself up to, everything he loved, then what else could Red be able to do?

 

Sans didn’t think he could sleep, but he still put his hands over his face and got as comfortable as he could in his captor’s embrace. This was going to be a long night…

  
  


As Sans got comfortable to sleep, Red decided there was no point in arguing. Sans was just going to learn to trust him by himself eventually… there was no way around it.

 

He held the small skeleton close, face nuzzled into the top of his skull.

 

-

 

Sans was still asleep by the time Red woke up for work. He looked precious like this, still in Red’s arm, eyes closed and breathing calm. Relaxed and calm, like he had never been scared to begin with. Never had anything to worry.

 

Red got up and got dressed and ready for work. He left a phone on the desk with a little note on it saying, ‘this is for you. there’s food in the fridge.’ And after leaving that, Red bent down, placing a soft kiss to Sans’ forehead, before leaving the room to head to today’s mission.

 

-

 

When Sans woke up, he was alone. He looked around, only to get disappointed when he realized he was still in his captor's house. He noticed a note on the nightstand that wasn't there before, he grabbed it hesitantly, almost like it would attack him if he was to fast. Picking the note up, he read it silently, only to scoff.

 

He grabbed the phone and unlocked it with ease. It was a brand new high tech phone, one of the newest models, Sans even had to raise a brow at the phone. Was this model even out yet?

 

Sans didn't know, and he honestly didn't care enough to find out either. He was more focused on calling the police, he had signal after all, but he realized he wasn't able to access the internet. The bar showed no connection, but it was still letting him have access to call. Welp, as long as he can call the police, it's fine. He dialed ‘911’ and put the phone to his skull, waiting for operator to pick up.

  
  


“swee’heart? you ok?” A gruff, familiar voice asked. Red was in a car, the noise of screaming and cursing faintly muffled in the background. He was talking through one of those one-eared wireless headphone pieces, the piece taped to his skull with duct tape.

  
  


“wha….?” Sans said almost breathlessly, “are… are ya a policemen now…?” he asked, afraid of the answer. Oh god, if he was one, he would  _ never  _ get out of here! What are the chances that he would call Red out of all the police force too, it can’t be a coincidence. No, it can’t, he called him ‘sweetheart’ so quickly, Red had to know it was him. But then, why did he call Red then? He dialed ‘911’, right?

  
  


Red laughed softly, a not too surprised chuckle. “nah, sweetheart, probably couldn’ be farther from it,” he told him casually, one hand on the steering wheel as he was speeding after the guy he was chasing. “yer phone redirects any call ta me. tells me which number ya dialed, too.” He had known, of course, Sans would try to call the police once he’d get a phone. Red wasn’t  _ that _ foolish.

 

“by the way, i transferred most a yer files ta yer new phone. pictures an’ stuff,” Red decided to tell him, almost a hint of pride in his voice. “don’ worry, i didn’ look at any a them.”

  
  


Sans stayed quiet, putting the call on speaker and going to the photo album. He was right, all his pictures were in the phone, his  _ new  _ phone. Red was telling the truth, and Sans had a silent voice in the back of his head that was glad he didn’t call his family or friends. He didn’t want Red to have their numbers, but if Red passed his pictures to this phone, then he had access to his phone, he could see his contact list.

 

“how…?” Really though, how? There is a custom on newer phones just for when you call the police, it puts you in some state where you can’t ‘hang up’ the call by yourself and it automatically tracks your phone, even after the call ended. How was Red able to block that and have it directed to him?

  
  


“oh, i’ve got my ways, sweetheart.” His ‘ways’ and a lot of help. Dr. Alphys had been quite excited about the challenge of customizing the phone for Red, even if in the end she complained about it being too easy. Though Red preferred it easy. At least this way it meant it worked and was finished in time.

  
  


Really? Sans couldn’t even believe what he was hearing! “how thorough are ya!?” He made getting out imposible, his new phone was only good for contacting  _ Red _ . He was forced to sleep next to the psycho, and… what now?

 

Sans hung up the phone, not even bothering for an answer from  _ him _ . He placed the phone on the table, where he found it, and went out the room to see the rest of the house. Hell, maybe he could gain an advantage by having this house down exactly from memory, it would be useful for hiding and running away if Red were to ever chase him. But sadly, just like he suspected, the whole damn house was full proof. Sans already realized it was, but he still wanted to check every nook and cranny to see if Red missed  _ something.  _ But he didn’t, Sans was really trapped here, with no way out or help.

 

No, help will come, Sans knew it would. People will notice him missing, they will know. Red can’t keep him here forever, he won’t be able to.

 

For now, Sans has to come up with a plan, some way of passing by Red or even taking the keys away while Red isn’t looking. He tried to get some sort of weapon to defend himself, but there wasn’t a lot of sharp or heavy items Sans could use. A lot of the kitchen drawers are locked, so the real knives had to be in there, but the thing was, how was Sans going to open it?

 

He tried for the whole morning to wedge something in the drawer, or even break it open, but nothing worked. He spent his evening and afternoon, checking under beds and behind furniture. He checked the cabinets and the fridge when he got hungry, but decided not to eat. Who knew what could be in the food, if Red could hack a phone like he did to his ‘new’ phone, then it wouldn’t be a stretch for Red to put something into instant food and make it look unnoticeable. But Sans was getting weak from the lack of food, so to starve of the feeling of hunger, Sans slept, slept to get away from it all. So he wouldn’t have to deal with the whole situation, all the failed attempts of escaping, the hunger, the hopelessness. 


	4. the nuggets are spiked!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: sexual & noncon elements (nothing explicit yet)**

When Red came home, Sans was still sleeping. He had seen him when he went through the rooms, looking for his new little friend, cooing quietly at the sight of Sans sleeping so soundly. 

 

He had left him be again, going to the laundry room to toss his jacket into the washing machine. He needed it for tomorrow and it was covered in dirt and blood.

 

Once that was taken care of, Red made a call…

 

-

 

Around half an hour later Red came back into the bedroom, a platter in his hands with two burgers, some fries and nuggets for them to share. He got into the bed carefully, sitting against the headrest and bending to give Sans’ skull a soft kiss, the platter on his lap.

 

“rise an’ shine, sweetheart. i got us some food.”

  
  


“hhhuughhnnnn.” Sans groaned, cracking his sockets open and peeking at his surrounding. He fell asleep alone, so when he felt something touch his head he startled awake. He sat up quickly as he caught sight of Red, scrambling to the side of the bed that was to the wall. But once he noticed Red just stayed where he was, Sans curled up and looked at him, peeking from behind his knees. 

 

“wha da ya want…?” He asked, his voice a little croaky. 

  
  


Red held the platter tightly to not drop it from Sans’ rapid movement, eying him a little startled. “relax,” he told him once Sans stopped scrambling around. “did ya eat somethin’? i got burger king.” He hoped the small skeleton didn’t mind fast food.

  
  


But the small skeleton looked away, one reason was because he wanted to refuse the food, and the other because he didn’t want to look at it either. He had missed eating dinner yesterday due to his… kidnapping. And he didn’t eat anything at all today, to say Sans was hungry, was a understatement. 

 

But like hell he would eat any of this, it would be so easy to just slip something into the food, poison him, make him paralyzed, anything. So Sans quietly said in a low voice. “no, not hungry.” While his arms and legs tighten around his curled up body.

  
  


Red, though, only glanced at Sans sceptically. “nah. yer eatin’.” He decided, getting a plate from the platter to hand it to Sans, if he didn’t want to get any closer to Red. “i don’ want ya ta starve yerself.”

 

Was that what Sans was trying to do? To starve himself to get out of this situation? Was he really  _ that _ desperate already…? Well, Red wasn’t going to let it happen, and  _ if _ he’d have to force feed him. Of course he’d rather not, but if he had no choice, he would.

  
  


Sans didn’t grab the plate though, looking at it fearfully. He scooted away from the offered plate, moving down the bed until he was at the foot of it. “n-no, no thanks…” Sans mumbled, finally getting off the bed entirely and backing away from the bed.

  
  


“sans…” Red muttered, genuinely confused and worried about his behavior. “wha’s wrong? ya gotta  _ eat, _ look.” He unwrapped Sans’ burger, taking a small bite out of it.

 

“‘s good,” he mumbled through his mouthful of burger. “don’ wan’ a good burger ta go ta waste.” Though that wasn’t really the problem. If Sans really wouldn’t want it, Red could eat both burgers no problem. But he wanted  _ Sans _ to eat.

  
  


Sans looked at the burger Red took a bite of, his body language less frightened and wary. If Red took a bite of it, then it wasn’t messed with, right? Nothing bad was in the burger, right?

 

Sans felt his body complain, it wanted food, it was crying out for food. Sans decided to relent, slowly moving back to Red, walking to the side of the bed, not to his spot Sans once sat in. He reached out for the burger in Red’s hand gently, the one Red bitten into carefully, hesitantly. 

 

“okay…” Sans muttered.

  
  


Red visibly relaxed when he saw Sans relent, handing him the burger and scooting a bit on the bed to make some room for him, petting the spot next to him in an obvious invitation.

  
  


Sans took a smile bite of the burger, staring at Red’s hand that was petting the bed. Sans shook his head lightly, the burger never coming out of his mouth once besides the small “no thanks.” he muttered out to Red. He took one step back, but he took a larger bite from his burger, chewing it slowly to savor the taste.

  
  


Red frowned a little, but wasn’t feeling up to messing around right now. He put the platter to the side, scooting closer to Sans until he could grab him, pulling him back and next to him onto the bad, an arm tightly around him.

 

“‘s better this way,” Red told him softly. “we can share the fries an’ nuggets this way, see?” He put the platter between them, both of them having easy reach to the little bag of fries and nuggets.

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything, only held still, stiffly. Quietly, he ate his burger without further complaint, feeling Red’s irritation starting to peek it’s ugly head. He felt trapped with Red’s arm around him, keeping him pressed to Red’s side, but there wasn’t much he can do about it, Red can most likely pin him down with one hand if he wanted to.

 

So they sat quietly, eating their burgers without much conversation. Only when Sans finished his burger, and was about to reach for a nugget, he stopped. He moved his hand back and pressed it to his chest, like he wasn’t allowed or just afraid of taking said nugget.

  
  


Red noticed it as well, eying Sans concerned. “go ‘head,” he told Sans, nodding towards the nuggets. He picked one of them up himself, tossing it into his own mouth. “‘ey’re goo’,” he mumbled through a full mouth, also biting back into his burger, and nudged Sans to encourage him a little. Really, he was being far too tense.

  
  


Sans had watched the nugget take it’s journey from the nugget box, to Red’s mouth. But he didn’t want it, he felt like one of them could have something injected in it, and Red was avoiding it. Red has done some pretty crazy stuff to keep Sans here, Sans now doesn’t have any doubts of how crazy Red’s plans would go. 

 

“i… no… no thanks.” Damn, really really wanted to eat more, a burger wouldn’t satisfy a whole day and a half of no eating. He just wished he could know each nugget or fry was safe for him. Just like how Red showed him with the burger.

  
  


Red paused, watching Sans curiously and concerned. The small skeleton was looking at the nuggets longingly, he doubted that Sans  _ really _ wasn’t hungry anymore. So why…?   
  
Hesitantly Red picked up another nugget, slowly and struggling on what to do. He broke it apart, handing the broken piece to Sans. “look, ‘s fine,” he mumbled, still unsure and confused, while biting off the other broken half. 

  
  


Sans watched the other half disappear into Red’s mouth, waiting for anything to happen. When it didn’t, Sans finally took the other nugget, looking at the chicken insides to see if anything was inside it, when he found nothing, he finally ate it. It tasted like a normal nugget, which brought some relief to Sans. 

  
  


Huh. “‘s that really wha’s goin’ on?” Red asked, though there was no anger in his voice. Just genuine confusion. “i told ya i wasn’t gonna hurt ya. the food’s fine, jus’ normal fast food…” Was he going to have to prove it with every one of the fries or nuggets that they weren’t spiked? Well, at least he was eating…

  
  


Sans looked back at him blankly, before he shyly muttered a small “yes…”, looking down in embarrassment. He feels like he is doing something stupid and unreasonable, but to him, it made perfect sense. It was the safest thing right now, he just couldn’t trust Red, not now, maybe not ever.

  
  


Red sighed, but he didn’t argue. If Sans was going to be this cautious… fine. He couldn’t really say Sans was being unreasonable. He  _ was _ , but… well. He was still frightened most likely.

 

Red took a small bite off the next nugget, before placing it down again for Sans and then repeating the process with a couple of more nuggets. He did the same thing with some of the fries, before deciding Sans would have enough to eat for now and started to eat some himself.

 

“there ya go,” Red hummed, turning his skull to nuzzle shortly into Sans’. “they’re all safe.”

  
  


Sans froze when the other nuzzled him, staying still until the other pulled back again. “um, thanks.” Sans muttered, grabbing a nugget after he was left to eat himself. 

 

Gosh, this was so awkward for Sans, yet he still felt like he should be grateful. He was slightly relieved that out of anyone that could have kidnapped him, it was a at least someone that had a lot of patience. Enough so that they were willing to bite every nugget, every  _ fry _ , just so Sans felt safe enough to eat them. Yeah, it was weird only eating the ones Red bit into, but they felt the most safe.

 

Red also didn’t hurt him, the furthest Red has ever gone was grabbing him and taking him. Either pulling him into the bed or grabbing him and carrying him somewhere else. He never hit or insulted him thankfully, which Sans took as a small blessing. Did Red really only want his company? He offered Sans a lot of things normal captor’s wouldn’t even bother offering to their captives. Sometimes they didn’t even provide food, not to mention a computer to play games on or access to the entire house.

 

Sans didn’t even notice he ate all the nuggets and fries Red has tested for him, he looked up at the other skeleton in wonder, like if he stared long enough, it would show him all of Red’s secrets.

  
  


Red noticed only after a little bit that Sans was out of food and had stopped eating. He ran his arm around Sans gently over his side to get his attention.

 

“ya still hungry?” He asked the small skeleton. “want some more?” There were still a few nuggets and fries left, Red had only been too lazy to bite into more earlier.

  
  


Sans looked at the nuggets and fries that were left, before nodding slowly, deciding he should maybe eat more than he would usually. He needs to pack in some of it, he doesn’t know when would be the next time he would eat, and also because the food was just that damn good.

  
  


Red gave him the nod back, biting into the rest of the nuggets and fries, leaving them for Sans. He decided he could leave him the rest of the food, the small skeleton probably was hungrier than Red was if he’d been too scared to eat all day.

 

“here ya go,” he said once he bit off a piece of the last fry. “all yers. do ya like burger king?” 

  
  


Sans nodded once again to the question, taking a few fries and stuffing them into his mouth. He chewed for a bit before he finally looked at the other again, swallowing he muttered a low. “wha’s gonna happen now…?”

 

Is Sans required to do chores? Was that what the rules Red was talking about were? Red did never really get far enough to explain much. Yesterday was pretty wild, for both of them he was sure.

  
  


“nothin’ bad, don’ worry about that,” Red assured him, tightening the arm around Sans just a bit to pull Sans in closer, his face nuzzling more into Sans’. “i was jus’ gonna relax, watch some tv or play some games. all ya gotta do is stay with me.” Well, he’d also love to see Sans playing some video games with him, or maybe even by himself. But he figured Sans would still be too nervous around him to do much.

 

“unless there’s somethin’ ya’d like ta do? ‘m open ta suggestions.”

  
  


“no…, ‘m good, ya do wha ya want.” Sans waved off slowly, looking away from the other and trying to gain some space between them. At least a little, he doesn’t want to be pressed to Red’s side all the time, every time they’re together. Oh god, that wouldn’t be fun.

  
  


“alright,” Red said, only a hint of disappointment in his voice. He collected up Sans’ empty plate and everything after he was done eating, getting up and off the bed with the platter in his hands. He put the platter aside on the nightstand, holding out a hand for Sans instead. “ya know any games ya’d like ta play?” Couldn’t hurt to at least offer… though he doubted Sans would want to play anything.

  
  


And, Sans waved him off, waved the offered hand off. “‘m fine, i don’ feel like playing.” How can someone be in the mood to play video games in their captor’s house? Why would Red ever think Sans was comfortable in playing with him around? Even if Red  _ wasn’t  _ around, Sans doubted he would ever be able to want to play or do anything fun, like baking or watching TV. 

  
  


Red hummed, already having figured as much. “then i’ll play alone, i guess,” Red simply decided, going ahead and into the hallway, looking back towards Sans, fully expecting him to follow. “c’mon. living room’s that way.”

  
  


Sans looked like a deer caught in headlights, like someone told him he had a responsibility that no one told him about. But he was, Red had told him Sans was to be with him, hang out with him. Yet it still didn’t sit in, he knew that’s what Red wanted of him, but it was still surprising to be told about it too. 

 

“umm, can i maybe just… stay here? and ya can go without me?” The smaller skeleton asked hopefully.

  
  


Red hesitated. Well, it was a normal enough request, but… Red knew he wanted Sans to be around him some time, and he also knew Sans was never going to get used to him if he’d give him too much freedom and not enough attention now. Sans already was most of the day alone.

 

“come on, sweetheart, ‘t won’ be ta bad,” he said instead, slowly heading back to Sans to take his hand. “i jus’ wan’ ya close for a little bit.”

  
  


Sans backed up more on the bed, his legs looked like they were ready to kick out like  a kangaroo. Sans shook his head no as he tried to figure out a reason, anything. “bu- but, ya already had me close! dats enough!” Sans said, thinking back to the time he was forced to eat next to Red, pressed to his side oh so closely. Like Red was trying to merge them together or something like that.

  
  


“an’ ya were alone all day, da’s also enough,” Red simply grumbled out, slowly growing tired of Sans’ defiance. He cornered Sans on the bed, taking his wrist to pull him in close. “yer not gonna get used ta bein’ with me if i’ll let ya be alone all the time. ‘t won’ help either a us.”

  
  


The moment Red put his hands on Sans, the smaller began to struggle with everything he had, he kicked out with his legs to try and get Red to let go. He managed to kick Red’s shoulder, chest and even his face, the whole time Sans’ arms were twisting around trying to make Red lose his grip.

 

Nope, nope, no, nuh uh, not happening. Sans didn’t want to be with this psycho anymore, not for one more second. He was done for today, he was done in general. He wanted this nightmare to be over now, to please wake up, to please be told this was a cruel joke.

  
  


Red cursed as he kept getting kicked, reaching for the chain between Sans’ ankles and quickly yanking it down. He grabbed both of Sans’ wrists, pulling him in close and picking him up before the skeleton could start fighting and struggling again, hoisting him off the bed.

 

“ya don’ have a choice either way, sweetheart,” Red ground out, finally carrying him towards the living room. “‘s best if ya just work along.” He hadn’t  _ wanted _ to force Sans, to be as harsh on him, but what other choice did he  _ have? _

  
  


Sans moved around in the other’s hold, the sinking feeling he was now getting was getting deeper and deeper every step Red took. “i don’t  _ want  _ to be with ya! why can’t ya just leave me alone?!” Sans almost cried, trying to angle his feet to hit Red again, but the chain was stopping him from even doing that.

 

He really couldn’t do anything, and Sans’ soul felt like it could break. The power of not being able to say no to being with someone. What was with Red’s attraction to him anyways!? He kisses him on the forehead a few times, he pressed him close when they ate. Did he see him as some missing child he doesn’t have or is it more… intimate?

  
  


Red had a hard time keeping him in his hold when he got to the living room, looking for a game he wanted to play and grabbing the controller. Though he didn’t dare to let go of him anymore,  _ especially _ not when he was struggling so much. Ah. The Binding of Isaac. Sure, that was a game he could play.

 

“exactly ‘cause a that behavior,” Red finally answered Sans. “‘cause yer bein’ ta difficult about somethin’ so simple. ya gotta get used ta bein’ with me. ta me  _ wantin’ _ ya ta be with me, ‘till ‘s normal enough ya come ta me yerself.” He sat down, a controller in one hand, placing Sans onto his lap, before moving the other hand around him and onto the controller, keeping Sans trapped between his arms.

  
  


Sans didn’t stop his struggles once, squirming around on Red’s lap, looping his own arms around Red’s to try and move the other’s arms away from him but also hoisting himself up to try and unbalanced them. “not wanting to be with the guy dat kidnapped me  _ is  _ reasonable! i don’ think anyone would want to be with their kidnapper!” Red was crazy in thinking Sans would want to, or would try and get used to his company.

 

Sans didn’t want to stay here long! He was hoping the police were high on Red’s trail, that they could come any second, any hour, any day now! Red couldn’t have gotten away with this so easily! Kidnapping him.

  
  


Red tried to ignore Sans for the most part, glaring at the TV screen as he started playing his game. But Sans was purposely sabotaging him, was making it difficult to control, was struggling and  _ annoying _ Red. 

 

And  _ squirming. _

 

Squirming so much in Red’s lap, slowly lighting up a distracting heat in his crotch, seemingly not even noticing what he was doing to him. Oh Sans, why did you have to be so innocently cute.

 

Red let out an annoyed grunt when Sans’ struggling caused him to die. He put the controller aside, before quickly knocking Sans down onto his back on the couch, keeping him still with his own weight as he laid on top of Sans, faces close to each other.

 

“i  _ told _ ya ya don’ ‘ave a choice,” Red almost growled, picking up his controller again and starting a new game.

  
  


Sans whined in frustration, having the added weight of the other on him made it so much harder to struggle. He still did, but it was much harder, he tried to buck Red off of him, move him to the side so Sans could wiggle away. To Sans’ added frustration, Red’s arms made it impossible to wiggle out, the way Red’s head was nuzzled into his neck, and not to mention the size difference. Red could be his blanket if he wanted to, he was big enough to cover his whole body like this.

 

“mmhh! oh come on, get your fat butt off me!” Sans yelled, the only thing strong enough to even move Red just a little were his legs and hips, his arms and upper body were useless in this fight.

  
  


“...callin’ me fat now? harsh,” Red mumbled out, though there was a hint of distraction in his voice, his eyes still focused on the screen, face nuzzled close to Sans. And he still kept struggling… Sans still kept struggling, and the changed position did  _ nothing _ to move Sans away from his longing crotch, still feeling all the squirming and shifting far stronger than he should.

 

“c’mon, sweetheart…” Red almost whispered, his tone low and amused. “are ya doin’ this on purpose now…?” There was no way Sans could be unaware of what he was doing to him… especially now that he could start feeling his dick straining against his pants, wanting to be closer to Sans so badly.

  
  


“doin’ wha? trying ta get away from  _ ya _ ? yes, i am!” Sans snapped back, his legs struggled to get out from under Red, but it only meant the each leg was on either side of Red. Making Sans’ spread out for the other unintentionally. Yet Sans didn’t notice the bulge, not yet. He was to focused on trying to get away to even stop to think on what he was feeling, that the thing poking him wasn’t supposed to be there. 

  
  


Oh Sans. Oh sweet, foolish Sans. “well if  _ tha’s _ the case…” Red muttered, mouth close to Sans’ neck as he buried his face into it just a little more. Before he started rolling his hips, grinding into Sans.   
  
Really, though. There was no way anyone could blame Red for this one. Sans had literally  _ spread his legs _ for him, was squirming underneath him. Had  _ told _ him he was doing this on purpose. Even if he  _ hadn’t _ realized what was going on, he should  _ now. _

  
  


Sans gasped, feeling the bulge, so plainly obvious now, like it was staring him in the face. “oh…” Sans said, stopping all movements as the realization finally hit him.  _ That’s  _ what Red meant, that’s what he was talking about. That’s-

 

Oh no.


	5. video games and chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: noncon/dubcon elements, explicit NSFW content**

“no, i didn’t mean that!” Sans said, shaking his head frantically, trying to move his legs closed, only to realize he can’t. That his legs were spread wide open for Red, with Red’s bulge poking his pelvis. Sans’ hands went to Red’s shoulders to hold Red down, or maybe to hold himself down. “no wait! i didn’t do this on purpose!” Sans said in a panic.

  


“really? ‘cause it feels a lot like ya did,” Red simply hummed, grinding into Sans a little stronger, his eyes still focused on the screen, though his teeth were now grazing Sans’ neck, leaving small pecks and kissed. “don’ worry sweetheart, it’ll be good. jus’ rel- _ah-_ x.”

 

Fuck, the friction felt good, even through the pants. And Sans’ body was so small underneath Red’s, so fragile, so cute, smelling so nicely of sweets and coffee - and the greasy fast food they had had earlier. No whore Red had or could’ve ever hired could’ve even been _close_ to how nice Sans was underneath him like that. How perfect and adorable.

  


Sans gasped, one hand going to his mouth to cover it from making any noises. Oh no, this can’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening. “r-red…” Sans uttered the other’s name for the first time, one hand patting Red’s arm. “this isn’t f-funny…”

 

The smaller wasn’t struggling anymore, mostly because he didn’t want to add to the friction, but Red was doing just fine on that. He took control on moving now, humping into Sans’ crotch, making the Sans’ breath hitch every time Red’s bulge met with Sans’ pelvis. “no… red…”

  


“shhh,” Red shushed him quietly, leaving a trail of small kisses from Sans’ neck, over his chin, up to his cheek, his eyes closing, forgetting the game for the moment. “‘s fine, jus’ relax. ‘m not gonna hurt ya.”

 

Sans sounded cute, the way he was trying to cover his quiet noises, the way he had stuttered his name, so shy and anxious.

 

“there’s no need ta be nervous,” Red assured him softly. “‘s this yer first time…?”

  


This _was_ Sans’ first time, but this couldn’t possibly be the first time he was actually going to do it with someone? This couldn’t really be his first time? Was he really going to get raped the first time he was going to have sex? He imagined it nicer, more romantic. Not like this, forced against his will, on his back with his captor grinding over him. Making shameful shocks of pleasure start to ride up his spine.

 

Was he really getting turned on by this? No, he couldn’t, it’s just his bodies natural reaction to intercourse. His body doesn’t know what’s happening, doesn’t know the offering of sex was from his captor, not someone he loved. “i-i am _n-not_ havi-i-ing my first time wi-ith _ya_!” Sans tried to growl, but it lacked the power behind it.

  


“shhh, sweetheart,” Red hummed, still peppering Sans with small pecks and kisses. “ya don’ gotta be scared. ‘s gonna be good.” He moved his hands off the controller now and down their bodies instead, easily undoing and pulling down Sans’ pants, before doing the same thing with his own.

 

“can ya form somethin’ nice fer me?” Red asked, letting out a small gasp himself as he now grinded against Sans’ exposed pelvis with his dick, no more fabric separating them, feeling so much more sensitive and intense. “anythin’ works with me~”

  


Sans shook his head frantically, his legs now struggling more than ever, he didn’t care if it was causing himself to grind up against Red now, it doesn’t matter anymore, their both touching there. Now he was just struggling, trying to convince Red this shouldn’t happen. “no, no ‘m not gonna form a-anything! just get off me!” Sans’ hands were pushing Red’s shoulders, but his whole body was easily stilled by Red’s big body.

 

Sans couldn’t fight for long, his legs were tired and he was growing weaker, and it only felt like Red was getting stronger. And to Sans’ displeasure, the grinding Red was doing was making sparks run up his body, hitting the right spots Sans didn’t even know existed.

  


But Red only grinded into Sans harder, letting out a deep groan at the rough touch of the pelvis. It shouldn’t feel as pleasurable as it did, but _god_ it did. With almost shaking arms he grabbed the controller again, trying to focus back on the game, but his eyes were a little hazier than before, his reactions delayed.

 

“come on, sweetheart,” he breathed out. “‘s gonna, hah… gonna be good… ‘s gonna happen one way or another, might, hah, as well make it pleasurable…”

  


Sans whimpered under him, deciding not to answer. Right now he was more focused on not letting any noises out, like the groan he stopped from spilling from his mouth when red hit a good spot. “ah! ah! no! hmmngghh…!” But of course, he couldn’t stop all of them from escaping.

 

Particularly a loud moan when Red grinded his dick on the front of Sans’ pelvis, the smaller body arching under the bigger one. Unwillingly, without Sans’ permission, a cute little blue cunt appeared on Sans’ pelvis, only barely starting to get a little wet.

 

Sans’ breathing started to quicken when he realized what just happened, and dread start to run down his spine the same time pleasure went up it.

  


Red didn’t even notice what happened, eyes still on the TV screen. Only when he rolled his hips once more, feeling his dick slide against something soft rather than the hard pelvis, almost slipping between those warm, inviting folds already. He let out a surprised noise, quickly followed by a deep, amused chuckle.

 

“fer not doin’ this on purpose, ya sure are doin’ a lot, hmmm?” Red hummed, making his grinding movements a little smaller, so he could nestle his dick into the folds better, trying to slip into Sans’ entrance without the help of his hands. He was, after all, still playing his game.

  


But every time Sans felt like the tip of Red’s dick was to close for comfort, close to sliding in, Sans would move his hips. Misdirecting or making Red miss it’s target. Sans knew he couldn’t get out of this, Red looks to riled up, and the fact that Red’s dick was so close to it’s goal, it just seemed impossible to make the other stop.

 

The only thing Sans could really do now was to stall, stall as much as he could until he couldn’t anymore. He knew his entrance wasn’t ready, he just wasn’t excited enough to have Red slip in easily. And that’s what scared Sans the most, the thought that it would hurt, that Red would shove himself inside Sans and be rough. The thought made Sans want to cry, his magic ripping as Red forces himself into it, Sans just couldn’t bare the thought.

 

“no… please red! i c-can’t!” Sans tried futilely, but he knew it was no use.

  


“sweetheart, don’ be scared,” Red tried to comfort Sans. He could tell Sans was still struggling and was trying to calm the small skeleton down, his movements slowing down a little, gentler, more careful. He didn’t want to hurt Sans either, and they weren’t going to get anywhere if Sans would stay this tense and fearful the entire time.

 

“‘s gonna be fine,” Red assured him, leaving soft kisses to the corner of Sans’ mouth. “jus’ relax. yer only makin’ this harder than it gotta be.”

  


Sans whimpered, turning his face away so he didn’t have to see him, see Red. He didn’t want to look at his soon to be rapist's face, his captor’s face. “ _‘harder_ ’, haha, nice o-one.” Sans laughed, almost sobbed. He was going to get raped anyways, might as well try to make it as painless as possible, even if Red was going to hurt him, most likely drive into him without a care to Sans. Not a care if he rips Sans open, if he makes Sans hurt. Red wouldn’t care, he wouldn’t.

 

Tears started to fall down his cheeks as he laughed, letting his body go numb. There’s no point anymore in fighting, he wasn’t going to get Red to stop.

  


“ _sweetheart,_ ” Red cooed as he saw the tears, now dropping the controller and moving his hands to Sans’ face, gently wiping up the tears with one finger. “oh sans, ya really don’ gotta be scared. ‘m not goin’ ta hurt ya. look-”  
  
He moved one of his hands down between Sans’ legs, lifting up his hips to make space for himself. The fingers were gentle and careful, yet curious and playful, spreading the folds, circling around the clit. And eventually dipping carefully into Sans’ entrance.

 

“ya gotta relax,” Red reminded him, but his tone was softer now. As soft as he could let it get with his naturally gruff voice. “‘s gonna be fine, i promise.”

  


With the soft cooing next to his skull, the gentle movements Sans didn’t expect from Red, Sans hiccuped. It wasn’t the rough, mean treatment he was expecting, it was soft and gentle. Red’s words of not wanting to hurt him, the touches promised gentlest and care. Red’s finger rubbing and pressing into him so nicely, it wasn’t rough or demanding. It was sweet and caring, as much as getting raped scared him, he was beyond relieved that Red wasn’t going to be forceful.

 

His clit was pressed into, and Sans moaned, arching once again into the touch. Ohhhh that felt good, that felt good and Sans was ashamed he knew it did. Fuck, has Red done this before? He must have!

  


He’s had. He’s done this a couple of times before, with women that were willing to give anything to him. But it had never felt like this before, not once, not to Red. He’s never been as mesmerized by the person underneath him before, never wanted to hear their moans as much as he wanted to hear Sans’.

 

“see?” Red told him, the smile on his face soft and genuine, pride in his voice. “yer doin’ great, sweetheart. jus’ relax inta it.” He kissed Sans some more, on the teeth this time, gently, but still demanding attention. Two of his fingers were inside of Sans’ now, stretching him out more, trying to get Sans at least a little bit wetter. But he had the feeling it was working.

  


And it was, the more time Red touched Sans there, the more words he whispered into Sans’ skull, the more Sans started to enjoy the things being done to him. Sans was starting to wonder if he was some whore, with the way he was arching into the other above him, how he groaned, whined and moaned into it all. Sans just couldn’t stop, he knew it was rape, he knew Red was forcing himself onto him, but it felt really good. It was like Red had magic fingers that made Sans feel so good, that nothing else mattered.

 

Sans never felt this way before, he never got touched this way before, and before he even knew it, Sans forgot he was even being raped, all he felt was the nice feeling of those fingers making him feel good. “aaahhh! hhah haaaaa! ahhh~ ahhh fuuuuuu-!”

  


Red’s chuckle was quiet, pleased and excited. “so ya _do_ like this~” He practically purred, nuzzling into Sans. He loved the sound of his moans. Loved the expression on his face, the way he flushed in a pretty powder blue.

 

Oh, how badly Red just wanted to fuck him. And he _would_.

 

Deciding Sans was prepared and calm enough, he removed his fingers again, using his hand instead to finally guide his dick towards Sans’ entrance now. He nestled the tip into it, barely slipping it into the hole, before Red peppered Sans in a few more kisses.

 

“so? do ya think yer ready…?” Would Sans still try to stop him? Would he still be scared?

  


But Sans looped his arms around Red’s neck, preparing himself to be penetrated, his legs spreading to accommodate for what’s to come. Sans’ breathing was quick, but it wasn’t panicked or scared. He was looking down expectantly, watching Red prepare himself, align himself. He was waiting, waiting and wondering how a big, thick dick like Red’s, could possibly fit someone as small as Sans. He didn’t say anything, feeling like he couldn’t possibly form a single word properly.

  


Red didn’t mind, though. Actions spoke louder than words, and Red could tell Sans was only waiting for him. So he decided not to let him wait any longer, guiding and sliding his dick in, feeling the tight walls stretch around his dick. Though it was good he had prepared Sans, the penetration was easy and smooth, Sans’ lubricating wetness making it a lot easier.

 

“attaboy,” Red said through a deep groan, teeth to Sans’ neck, trying to leave more kisses, to leave some hickeys, but the tightness and heat around his dick was distracting and oh so pleasurable. “yer doin’ so good. so good, sweetheart, mmmhhh~”

  


“hhhaaa _ahhhh_ ~” Sans moaned in pain and pleasure, his unused walls stretching out more than he could take, the feeling painful yet somehow pleasurable. But some fear was still in him, so his legs looped around Red’s waist, keeping him in place, silently asking him to wait. Let Sans adjust to so a large cock inside him, the first time a dick has every entered his body. Sans knew Red could ignore Sans’ legs, could easily overpower his shaky weak legs and start pounding, but Sans hoped that his legs trying to keep him still was enough for the other to know to stay still.

  


And it did. Red didn’t mind waiting, had no need to hurry this. He stayed still inside Sans, his dick completely hilted inside him, so deep inside of him, fitting so perfectly one might think it belonged there.

 

Maybe it did. Maybe Sans truly did belong to him.

 

“yer holdin’ up so well,” Red encouraged him more, and now that he was finally slowly getting used to the warm tightness around him, he had enough of an attention span to finally nip on Sans’ neck again, getting the sensitive bone between his teeth and sucking, littering it in hickeys between his words. “yer so perfect. so warm an’ soft.”

 

Since his hands were free now, the controller forgotten completely, they were roaming over Sans’ body instead, finding ways under his clothes, feeling and brushing over the bones. His gentle touches were leaving trails, only sometimes raking a claw over the ribs, not enough to hurt, only to keep it exciting. To get some reaction.

  


And reactions he got, Sans just couldn’t control himself anymore. His body shaking with everything that was being done to him, sharp claws running up and down his body, they didn’t hurt, but knowing they could made shivers run down Sans’ spine. Let’s not forget how his neck was being assaulted, his neck was usually very sensitive and he was careful on who touched him there, but now, here. It felt so nice, it was overwhelming and nice, it made Sans want to arch his back.

 

So many touches for so long can only rile someone up even more, and soon enough, Sans was humping into Red’s dick, wanting, needing, Red to move. He wanted to feel him close, he wanted to feel good. It felt so good, why was it bad again? Sans couldn’t remember, all he was focused on was to make Red _move_.

 

“r-red, pleeeaase~ please move~” Sans whined, his legs trying to press Red’s hips closer, into him.

  


Red groaned, low and wanting. _Needing._ Fuck, that sounded so good. The way Sans whined out his name. The way Sans was begging him to move. He _loved_ this, he loved _hearing_ this, the voice and words sending waves of pleasure and excitement down his spine.

 

“as ya wish,” he said, his voice low and excited. He lifted his hips, slowly moving his dick out of Sans again until only the tip was left inside. Before moving them back down, thrusting into the tight hole, the friction feeling so good on his impatient dick.

 

He repeated the movement, again and again, still careful with not hurting Sans, though going slow was getting harder and harder by the second. All he could think about was fucking Sans, his control slipping, growing feeble. The only thing that kept him grounded was Sans underneath him and how _fragile_ and _weak_ he looked.

 

“ya, hah... look so cute like this, sweetheart,” Red breathed out, smiling widely against Sans’ neck. “ya sound so cute… so perfect, so -nngh- s-so good…”

  


Sans moaned, his little fingers gripping Red’s shoulders, his hips starting to meet Red’s halfway. “hah, ahh~ th-heeeennk ya…? hahh, ahhh!” Sans wasn’t sure what to say to those words, but right now he couldn’t really think of something, his mind was occupied in trying to feel good. Feel Red, feel what was being done to him, feeling _himself_ come undone.

  


Red chuckled, small, pleased chuckles that were interrupted by grunts and groans as whenever he fucked more into Sans. Sans was really too sweet. Too cute to be real. But he _was_ and he was _his_ and from now on forever will be.

 

“yer, _hah_ , yer _so_ welcome,” Red groaned out, his hips starting to shake a little more with every thrust, feeling himself getting closer, chasing his orgasm. But he wanted Sans to come first. He wanted to see his little face twisted in pleasure when he’d reach his peak.

  


Red doesn’t have to wait to long, Sans was already close with just Red’s fingers, now with the added bonus of his thick cock, Sans was just about ready to explode. His breathing started to become quicker and shorter, his body tensing as he felt something build up.

 

“r-red! i- ha ha- feeeel…” Sans couldn’t describe it, the feeling was overwhelming and all Sans wanted to do was welcome it, stay still and let it come to him, he wanted it to come crashing down on him.

 

Until it did, Sans came with a loud cry, his back arching while his head flew back. Tears streamed down his wide sockets as his whole body is consumed by pleasure.

  


Red’s eyes were practically sparkling, shining as he looked down at Sans in absolute awe. Taking in the beautiful expression, the sound of his pleasured cry, the way his body pushed into him as his back arched.

 

He captured Sans’ open mouth in a deep kiss, tongue taking over Sans’ mouth, exploring it, claiming it. Tasting every corner of it. And then groaning low and deeply into it as he came himself, the uncontrolled spasms of Sans’ orgasm pushing him over the edge.

 

He could feel what little space was left inside of Sans now filling up with his cum, before there was no more room left and it started leaking out of the small skeleton. Oh, he wished he could see that right now. Sans’ adorable abused pussy, quivering and leaking with his cum. The thought alone sent a shiver down Red’s spine, and he groaned into the kiss once more.

  


Sans let out a weak mumble, like he was trying to say something, but he quickly lost it. His whole body was spent, he was tired and he couldn’t move. Slowly, Sans felt himself drifting into subconsciousness, the feeling of the sex afterglow lulling him into a peaceful sleep.  
  


Red was still over him for a few seconds, panting, coming down from his high. By the time he pulled off from his kiss he noticed Sans was already knocked out, breathing evenly in his sleep.

 

And Red wanted nothing more but to join him. To fall asleep like this, his dick still nestled inside of Sans, his face nuzzled into his neck, happy and comfortable.

 

But he knew their legs would grow cold after a while, the cum would dry and feel sticky, Sans would feel sore and uncomfortable in the morning. He didn’t want Sans’ first time to end like this.

 

So he pulled out instead, carefully as to not hurt or rouse Sans. He pulled his pants back up, and Sans’ down, gently picking him up into his arms. Though not without watching his own cum drip out of Sans for a few moments, feeling a rush of pride and satisfaction.

  
Red made sure to clean him up, both the cum on his legs, but also the tear tracks and the saliva he left around his neck. Carefully he spread some soothing lubricant over the inside of Sans’ hole so he wouldn’t be as sore in the morning. Before finally putting on some loose pajama pants of his over Sans, taking off Sans’ jacket and tucking him back into bed.

 

He changed into his own pajamas and joined him, arms around Sans loosely.


	6. skeletons in the closet

When morning finally came, the first one to wake was the smaller skeleton. Slowly, Sans’ sockets cracked open, then started to widen. His body felt lighter, but he oddly felt really tired too. The first thing Sans saw when he opened his sockets was his captor’s face, Red’s face. And just like that, memories flooded Sans’ skull, the touches from yesterday ghosting over his body. Sans shivered, and immediately scooted away from Red, he kept a hand to his mouth as he moved, to prevent the yelp that almost came out.

 

He wiggled his body around until he managed to get out from under Red, crawling off the bed and just… standing there. Softness caught his attention, he looked down and blushed. He was wearing very long pajama pants, the pant legs to long for his short legs, so they dragged behind him like his feet had tails now. The small skeleton was glad there was a knot on the hem of the pants, the strings tied together snuggly. Good, the pants won’t fall off with Sans’ feet pulling the pants down as he walked.

 

Gently, hesitantly, Sans moved a hand to his crotch, feeling it. He still had his pussy formed, and it made him blush. Quickly, he tried to desummoned it, feeling embarrassed it was still there to begin with, but it refused. There was too much of Red’s cum inside him to be able to desummon it, which only made Sans’ cheeks burn brighter.

 

Did he really let his captor rape him? Was it really rape when Sans started to moan like a whore and asked Red to continue? No, he wasn’t, he was tricked, he was subdued into having sex with the other. But he couldn’t really bring himself to be mad, he _should_ be mad. He  _raped_ him.

 

But he was gentle and slow and kind. Things you wouldn’t expect from rape, things you didn’t expect from your captor. Red made sure Sans enjoyed himself, so much so that Sans even forgot he was  _being raped_.

 

Sans just glared at the floor, hating that Red was so good at sex that he made Sans forget he was being raped, made Sans enjoy what Red did to him. Hate that his cheeks were flushing hard from the memory of it.

  
  


Red woke up a little later, feeling his arms empty and his body missing the warmth of a second body. And when he opened his eyes, Sans was gone. He was alone, feeling a pang of disappointment in his soul.

 

He rolled around in his bed, now spotting Sans next to it, glaring down at the floor like it was responsible for the murder of his whole family, though his brightly flushed face betrayed that that’s not what was on his mind.

 

“gee, wha’ did that poor floor do ta ya?” Red asked, his voice still groggy with sleep, tone amused. “ya ok there, sweetheart?”

  
  


Sans jumped, looking at Red startled, slightly confused on when Red woke up. “uh no! i- uh… um…! ugh!!” Sans couldn’t think, he couldn’t even form words. He didn’t know what to think with this guy anymore, he needed time to piece everything together. So instead of answering, he wobbled to the door, having a hard time walking with the pant legs being longer than him, and the ankles still having the chains on them. Did Red take his ankle chains off to put on the pants?

 

Sans didn’t dwell, he clumsily got out the door, almost tripping more than once on his way out, and even almost face planting on the door itself. But he managed, he got out and ‘ran’ off to get away from Red.

  
  


Red cursed quietly when he saw Sans run, so clumsily nonetheless. He got out of the bed himself, hurrying after him, seeing Sans run, or rather wobble, his way towards a random room.

 

“sansy, be careful,” Red warned him, though he decided not to chase after him. He had the odd feeling that if he would, Sans would only be less careful and hurt himself. Though he followed enough to be able to keep an eye on him.

  
  


Sans ignored the other, quickly going to a random room clusimly, only to fall the second he got in. Not even a second later, clanging and banging could be heard, with the tip of broom sticks and mops falling out into the hallway. While a bucket rolled out of the closet innocently.

 

“oowwww…” Sans’ voice said, the skeleton buried under many cleaning supplies and equipment.

  
  


Red let out a startled curse, eyes wide in surprise. He hurried after Sans, only to find him on the floor with probably every cleaning supply Red owned on top of him. God damn it, Sans, Red even warned you.

 

“are ya hurt!?” Red asked him startled. He moved the cleaning supplies off Sans carelessly, picking up the small skeleton and holding him in his arms close, checking him all over for any wounds or bruises.

  
  


“my pride…” Sans muttered, laying limb in the other’s hold, with a grouchy expression.

  
  


It took Red a moment to make sense out of the words, but once he did, he snorted surprised. “god damn you, sans,” he said, trying to sound chiding, like he was mad at Sans for not being careful, but he couldn’t really be.

 

He kept one arm around Sans, holding him, while beginning to pick up the brooms with the other, trying to at least ‘clean up’ the closet enough to be able to close the door.

  
  


Sans watched the other do so quickly, a little awkwardly. The feeling of the other’s arm made him blush, remembering what those same hands did to him last night. It was a little embarrassing, knowing this.

 

“i thought… at first, ya just wanted me as like… a kid ya couldn’t have…” With the way Red kissed his forehead and carrying him around like he was his child. Sans thought that maybe Red lost a child once, and Sans was small enough to be mistaken as one. “because… of my size…”

  
  


The words surprised Red, he’s never had a child before, neither had he ever considered one. He wasn’t exactly fit for family life, neither as him as a person nor with the kind of job he had.

 

“no, tha’s not it,” Red replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. The idea of Sans getting mistaken as a child because he was just  _that_ small and cute being funny to him. In the most adorable way. “i met ya as an adult an’ tha’s how i learned ta like ya. besides, yer ta cute ta not have some fun with.” He nuzzled his face into Sans neck, pushing in the last broom inside and closing the closet door. “would be a shame ta just see ya as a child.”

  
  


Sans’ face flushed bright Red, turning his head to look the opposite direction of the other. “y-yeah… i kinda realized dat… yesterday…” Oh boy, yesterday, what a day that was. “is dat why ya wanted… just me? ya were looking for a… partner or something?” Sans would have hoped it wouldn’t be that, that Red would only want a friend, someone to keep him company. But no, that fact the Red only wants him, and yesterday made Sans think differently.

 

Did Red really want Sans to be some sort of… lover?

  
  


Red hummed in confirmation, carrying Sans back into his room. “‘m not expectin’ ya ta return any a this,” he told him, placing a soft kiss on Sans forehead as an example of what he meant. And also because he loved sneaking kisses on Sans. “but yea. tha’s why i wanted ya.” And he would  _love_ Sans to return that sentiment. To return the kisses, the cuddles, the touches. He knew it was unrealistic, but… one could hope. At least a little.

  
  


Sans’ looked down abashed, almost flattered. “um, it’s nice and all ya like me… but… i don’... like ya, um, dat way.” Sans tried to say, careful to let the other down gently, in a calm matter. “it’s not healthy ta steal people ya like too.” He added in, just because he felt like he had to.

  
  


“hm, thought as much,” Red muttered, though really. He wasn’t surprised. That  _is_ one of the reasons Red just  _took_ Sans, though he wished there could’ve been an easier way. This would work out just fine, too, Red would make sure of it.

 

“‘s happened, though, sorry.” He didn’t sound very apologetic, more like he just wanted to drop that topic.

  
  


“if kidnapping is yer way of flirtin’, buddy, yer doing it all wrong.” No wonder Red can’t get someone he likes, if this is what he does to them when he likes someone. Though, that thought got Sans thinking. Was Sans the first one?

 

“did… did ya do this to other people too? am i… not the first one ya did this ta?” If he wasn’t, then what happened to the others? Did Red get bored of them and kill them? Was that Sans’ fate in the end, get pampered and be told he can have anything he wants, just that he has to stay in this one house with his captor? Only to be thrown away later?

  
  


“no, only ya,” Red told him, though. He was placing Sans down and onto the bed, but didn’t get his hands off him until he left a few more gentle kissed on Sans’ skull, not wanting to let go of him quite yet. “never wan’ed anyone else. only other people i took was for… worse reasons.” He didn’t want to elaborate on that point, didn’t want to give Sans more details than he needed.

 

Finally he let go of the small skeleton, backing up from the bed and heading to the closet to change and get ready for work.

  
  


Sans watched him, one hand holding the place Red kissed him. “worse reasons…?” Now didn’t that sound suspicious and scary. “like… wha?” If Red got bored of Sans, would Sans have the same fate as them? How far is Red willing to go?

 

Sans couldn’t help it, he did the only magic he could really do. He CHECKed Red.

 

*Red 12 LV 60 HP 30 ATK

*He suddenly feels uncomfortable

 

Sans’ sockets widen, shock written on his expression. Red was level  _12_! If Red was that high, then his ability to kill was scary. He could easily kill Sans without a care in the world. Sans wasn’t here to be Red’s companion or ‘lover’. Sans was his pet, Sans must look like a  _thing_ to him.

 

With quickening of breath, Sans got off the bed carefully, inching to the door fearfully. Like at any second Red could turn around and attack, kill him, dust him. Turn him into nothing.

  
  


Red paused, his pants already on, though not his shirt, and he glanced over to Sans, easy to tell he was leaving. And why. It wasn’t hard to tell when you were being CHECKed.

 

“‘m not gonna hurt ya,” Red told him, though there was an obvious coldness to it. A distance. He didn’t want to talk about this, didn’t want Sans to think of him like this. Like some kind of senseless killing machine. “it’s… part a my job. an’ tha’s all it is. ‘m not gonna hurt  _ya,_ least of all…” Kill him.

  
  


Sans paused, his hand on the doorknob. Red  _hasn’t_ hurt him so far, and was even oddly gentle with him, especially during sex, when he didn’t need to be to get what he wanted. So the skeleton decided to test the waters. “never?” Sans asked, squinting his sockets at the other, his hand ready to turn the knob and run if Red were to show any signs of wanting to hurt him.

  
  


“ _never,_ ” Red promised, without a hint of hesitation or doubt in his voice. Because there was none. Red never wanted to hurt Sans, Red never wanted to  _kill_ Sans. There was no reason to, and even if there would, one day, be a reason why he’d have to kill him. He  _won’t_. He’ll find a way out,  _something_ to avoid it.

 

He finally put on his shirt, his jacket following, and he grabbed his bag from the corner of his room.

  
  


But right after he got everything he needed, a pillow flew in the air and hit his head. “even if i throw this at ya?” Sans asked, the other pillow at the ready to be thrown. A calculating look on his face, watching every move Red does, watching his face expression. “wha if i call ya names? ya still wouldn’t?”

  
  


Red gasped surprised as the pillow hit him, startled at the contact. But he caught it quickly before it fell to the ground, keeping it in his grip like he would need it for support.

 

“‘course not,” Red kept insisting, though, the grip on his pillow tightening a bit. “most i would maybe do is  _this._ ” He tossed the pillow back at Sans, a force to it, though not enough to hurt him in any way. It was just a pillow after all.

  
  


“hehe!” Sans used his pillow as a shield, blocking most of the hit, but he still took a step back. “wha if i hit  _ya_?” Sans asked, feeling confident enough to clumsily go up to Red, almost fall on the other due to the pants and chains, and give a weak punch to Red’s stomach.

  
  


“i’ll stop ya,” Red replied, simply moving a hand to Sans’ skull and keeping him at an arm-length distance, unable to hit him anymore. “but i wouldn’t hurt ya. sweetheart, ya kicked me in the balls  _several times._ ” And he still cringed at the memory of that…

  
  


Sans actually laughed at that, slightly maliciously. “ta be fair, ya deserved it.” Sans quipped, hitting Red with the pillow instead, since it could reach Red still.

  
  


“yea? maybe,” Red agreed, returning Sans’ laugh with a small, relieved chuckle. He picked Sans up by the back of Sans’ shirt, but quickly made sure to put an arm underneath him and hold him more securely. “but even if i hadn’t. wouldn’t’ve hurt ya. i could never hurt ya.”

  
  


Sans nodded, relaxing only silently after he tensed up from being picked up. “okay… i believe ya…” Sans uttered, looking down a bit abashed. He still felt weird on being picked up by his captor, but he was still relieved, relieved that Red wouldn’t hurt him. Wouldn’t ever and wouldn’t ever want to. Which would also mean the food Red gives him is safe too, then…

  
  


“‘m glad,” Red admitted, nuzzling his face into Sans’ cheek. He really was. Maybe now, if Sans believed Red didn’t want to hurt him, he wouldn’t struggle as much anymore. Wouldn’t be as scared of him, wouldn’t want to run away from him as much.

 

He slowly put Sans down again, crouching down to do so, touching Sans’ forehead with his own shortly. “i’ll be heading to work, sweetheart. ya want me ta bring take out when i come back?”

  
  


Sans’ hands moved to Red’s shoulders, pushing the other back while Sans also leaned away from him. “uh, yea. jus’ cuz i know yer not gonna hurt me doesn’ mean ‘ll let ya still do stuff ta me.” Sans laughed nervously, one hand moved from Red’s shoulder to Red’s mouth, to cover it. “an’ dat means kisses, sorry.”

 

Sans shrugged, almost apologetic, but he really wasn’t all that sorry. “and i guess ya can bring take out, i don’ mind.”

  
  


Red backed off, raising a brow at Sans surprised. “just ‘cause i said i won’t hurt ya doesn’ mean i’ll let ya do anythin’ ya want either, sweetheart,” he told him, no real anger in his voice, just a sense of sterness. “i know ya don’ like ta be as affectionate ta me -”  _Yet._ “- but i still took ya fer a reason. if i want ta leave a kiss-” He loomed over him, bending down, an arm behind Sans to keep him from backing away as he placed a big kiss on the corner of Sans mouth. “-i  _will._ ”   
  
Red backed up again, making sure he had everything, his bag, his phone and wallet, before he headed out the door. “i’ll be back in the evenin’ with food, though,” Red called over to him. “if ya get hungry till then, there’s also food in the fridge. byeee.”

  
  


Sans stuck his tongue out at Red with a sour expression, rubbing the spot Red kissed him at. “ya had enough ‘affection’ last night that would last ya forever! ‘m not gonna let ya do dat again tho,  _never._ ” Sans called back to the other, slamming the door closed and throwing himself to the bed, screaming into the pillow.

 

Still can’t believe that guy managed to subdue him…

  
  


Red just snorted quietly, barely hearing the soft, muffled screaming from Sans. Yea. He might’ve gone a little far yesterday. But Sans still seemed all right.

 

Red looked after the slammed shut door for only a few moments, before finally turning to leave himself.


	7. Red found his best friend

Sans needed clothes, Red had realized. Throughout all his preparation for taking and keeping Sans, making sure everything was 100% safe, that Sans would still have things to occupy himself with, a PC, video games, a TV, books, Red had somehow managed to completely forget clothes. Or the fact that Red would have to take the ankle chains off him whenever he’d want to change pants.

 

Now that was certainly impractical.

 

Red was scouting through the clothing store, a few soft hoodies and sweaters over one arm as he was looking down at his phone, texting Sans.

 

red:

sans whats your size

like

clothes

 

sweetheart:

why

 

red:

getting you some clothes

whats your favorite color

 

It took a few minutes before Sans replied, debating if he should be difficult or not, make Red’s life harder. But he was doing something for  _ him _ , for Sans. And one look at the pants Sans was wearing made you realize, Sans needed them badly. With a heavy sigh, Sans decided now was not the time to be difficult, this would help him out in the long run anyways.

 

sweetheart:

size 14 kids

blue 

 

Red almost squealed when he looked for the size, remembering how small Sans actually was. God, and children clothes were so adorable, too…

 

He grabbed a few more comfortable looking sweaters and shirts, as well as some underwear and socks, eventually deciding to put them all in a cart. Before he moved on to look for pants.

  
Except… he crossed the skirts and dresses section on his way.

 

Huh.

 

Sans  _ did _ wear ankle chains… It  _ would _ be a lot more useful to have an alternative to always having to take them off and put on some pants…

  
  


“Do you need some help shopping for your little girl, sir?” A female voice asked Red from behind. She looked to be in her late 30s, but she looked soft and sweet. She had a shirt with the store logo on it, a name tag on clipped onto the shirt with the name ‘Betty’.

  
  


Red turned to her a little surprised, for a moment confused at her words, not even sure if she was talking to him. Until he remembered  _ which _ section he was in exactly.

 

But instead of correcting her, he just started nodding enthusiastically. 

 

“i do, actually! my little girl an’ me just had ta move an’ i don’ have no more clother fer her,” Red began to explain. “i wan’ed ta get her all the cutest clothes.”

  
  


“Oh! That’s adorable!” Betty cooed, looking more excited. “If I may, I could show you the best we have to offer for you and your daughter!” Her eyes sparkled in hope, her hands clapping together to contain her excitement and also as a pleading motion. Her heart excited to share her motherly passion. 

  
  


“oh, i would absolutely love that!” Red replied enthusiastically, a big grin spreading on his face at the thought of Sans in cute girly dresses. “she’s a size 14, likes the color blue, uh… she’s doesn’ like pants so dresses an’ skirts would work best. the cuter an’ softer the best!”

  
  


The woman nodded enthusiastically, turning around and leading Red a few rows down. “If cute dresses and skirts are what you want, then I can show you the cutest and most comfortable ones we have! Of course it has to be nice and comfortable for the little doll, can’t have it itchy or tight!” She sang.

 

Betty looked through the sizes, before picking up a soft blue dress, stars stitched on the frilly skirt of the dress. “Does your little girl love stars?” Holding the dress out so Red can see it with all it’s glory.

  
  


Did he? Red  _ did _ remember the starry phone case Sans had on the phone Red had confiscated. So it was a good shot. And besides, the dress was too cute to pass up on. And it looked comfortable and soft, so pretty and cute.

 

“oh yes!” Red agreed eagerly. “he-  _ she _ loves stars.”

 

He could already imagine Sans in the little dress, the frilly skirt rising whenever he does little happy twirls. Happy little twirls for Red.

  
  


“Ohhhh, that’s so adorable!” Betty squealed, passing the dress off to Red, “I know we have this silky cute skirt with swirls, it’s pink, but if you’re open to it, I can show you!” She pointed to the direction where the skirt would be.

  
  


“yes, yes, please do!” Red was absolutely delighted the more they talked about this. Betty ended up showing him a few more cute dresses, as well as some skirts, all soft and comfortable, usually blue, though there were a few other colors mixed in as well. The pink dress, a yellow star skirt. 

 

By the end of it Red had a cart full of cute clothes, paying probably a lot more than he should for just a few clothes. But Red had gotten a little distracted and out of hand. Well. At least Betty succeeded at her job.

 

Red came back an hour later than the day before, carrying two huge bags of clothing on one arm and a bag of fast food in his hand, unlocking the door with his only free hand.

 

“saansyyy, ‘ve got stuff fer ya~” He singsonged happily, kicking the door close behind him.

  
  


The only response Red got was a grunt, some things being shuffled and moved around hurriedly, before Sans came out the kitchen to wobble away. Clumsily trying to get up the stairs without falling.

 

“‘m not here!!” Sans called to him, his mouth muffled with cookies.

  
  


Red snorted, watching Sans hurry up the stairs. “well, guess i’ll have ta eat all these fries an’ onion rings by myself then,” Red simply said, calling up to Sans extra loud to make sure he’d hear him. 

 

He went towards the living room, dropping the bags of clothes next to the couch and placing the food onto the living room table, before going towards the kitchen to get some plates. 

 

Though he didn’t actually start eating without Sans. He was looking up the stairs, wondering if the skeleton would come or not.

  
  


“um…” Sans said, appearing at the top of the stairs, looking down at it like it just killed his family. He took a step, both hands on the railing so he doesn’t fall. Though he only took a few steps before he slipped anyways, his hands unable to keep him from falling. Sans fell halfway down the stairs, only able to stop because one hand grabbed onto the railing. But halfway down the stairs with his still slightly sore butt hitting every single step still didn’t do him good.

 

“ow ow ow  _ ow _ ! i  _ hate  _ these things!” Sans hissed, almost falling face first when he went to rub his hurting bottom.

  
  


Red was quietly cursing as he ran up to Sans, already berating himself for not being quick enough to catch him. Though in the very least he could pick Sans up quickly, holding him close in bridal style, looking for any obvious damages.

 

“are ya hurt!?” He asked, his tone obviously distressed and worried. “ya gotta be more careful! do ya need some first aid?”

  
  


“no…” Sans mumbled, his cheeks flaring up in embarrassment, looking away from the other quietly. It’s not his fault, he had pant legs that drag, and ankle cuffs that restrain his walking even more than it already was.

  
  


Red still made a small, sad noise, like he was apologizing, though more about Sans getting hurt rather than anything he had put onto Sans that caused him to get hurt. He nuzzled into the small skeleton as he carried him into the living room. He kept Sans in his lap as he sat down onto the couch.

 

“i got us burger king again. hope tha’s alright with you.”

  
  


“yea, it’s cool.” Sans said, moving himself so he would slide off the other’s lap and right next to him instead. Scooting a little bit away so they wouldn’t be pressing or even touching as Red unpacked the food. It wasn’t to far, it was a decent amount of space, a person can sit between them. 

  
  


Red, though, wouldn’t have any of it. He was fine with Sans sliding off his lap if he so absolutely wanted to, but that’s also where it stopped. Wordlessly he put an arm around Sans, simply pulling him to his side again, the other reaching for his burger and unwrapping it.

 

“how was yer day, sweetheart? do ya find yer way ‘round yet?” Red asked, casually like there was nothing wrong with the situation.

  
  


“um, sure?” Unlike Red, Sans didn’t find it in himself to feel casual about this, he still felt weird about everything. And sitting down with your captor isn’t really ideal either, it just felt like he was out of place and… just awkward.

 

Slowly, Sans grabbed his own burger, watching Red’s movements from the corners of his sockets, unwrapping the burger slowly. If he were to anger Red, would the other get so mad as to take away his food? What kind of punishments would he give? Would… raping be a punishment?

  
  


Red grew a little quiet after that, feeling Sans’ awkwardness. Feeling the tenseness in the room. No, this wouldn’t do. This wasn’t supposed to feel tense and awkward, uncomfortable. And things are only awkward if you  _ let _ them be.

 

“i gotcha some stuff today, sweetheart,” Red decided to tell him, simply moving on with the conversation. “since i remembered ya’d need some clothes, heh. ya wanna try ‘em on later?”

  
  


Sans looked over at the bags laying on the floor oh so innocently, but for some reason, Sans didn’t think they were innocent at all. Like they held a piece of hell in each bag, waiting to be opened and grab Sans, sucking his soul out of his body and dunking it in the pits of hell.

 

“huh.” Sans said through his food, not sure what to say. He lifted his feet, to show the chains and baggy pants. “how? ya gonna take da chains off?”

  
  


“only ta take off the pants,” Red told him quickly, before Sans would grow any kind of false hope. “i’m gonna put ‘em back on as soon as they’re off. can’t have ya runnin’ ‘way from me, can i?” He knew it was a little cruel keeping the chains on him, but it was only a safety measurement. In the end it would be better for  _ both _ of them.

 

And once he knew he could  _ trust _ Sans he could also take off the chains!

  
  


Sans paused, thinking over Red’s words quietly, his brain processing. “ya make it sound like yer only gonna do it once…” Sans said slowly, looking up at Red suspiciously, squinting at him. 

  
  


Red just shrugged, biting into his burger to avoid further questions. Though the grin on his face was wide and smug. 

  
  


“ya  _ did  _ get pants, right? wha else da ya expect me ta wear?” Sans raised a brow at him, munching on his burger a little aggressively. “‘m not gonna be naked for ya, perv.”

 

Really, who does Red think he is? Does he really think Sans would freely walk around naked with not a care in the world? Does he really think he would be that kind of person? That Sans would  _ want  _ to show himself to Red?

  
  


Red snorted surprised, enough to actually choke on his food a little, his laughter coming out more as coughing rather than anything else, hitting his chest a little. “oh, don’ worry ‘bout that, sweetheart,” Red replied, though there was still a snicker in his voice. “i wouldn’t let ya run ‘round naked. no, tha’s only for special occasions.” Like when Sans was struggling when Red was playing video games.

  
  


Sans glared at him, scooting away from the other, stuffing the last of his burger in his mouth. The smaller couldn’t really say much, with a mouthful of burger stuffing his face full, but his expression said it all. He wouldn’t let that happen.

  
  


“sweetheart, not right now, of course,” Red tried to assure him once he noticed Sans was backing off. He followed Sans, wrapping his arm around him again, a little firmer this time to let Sans know he wasn’t going to let him go  _ this _ easily. Though he didn’t actually dwell on that, instead picking up one of the onion rings once he had finished his burger.

 

“so. ya can eat food now without me testin’ it first?”

  
  


“yeah?” Sans said once he swallowed his burger, unsure why Red was bringing it up.

  
  


“tha’s good!” Red told him, a bit of pride in his voice. “i was worried ya might not eat enough. starve yerself.”

  
  


“no.” Sans simply said, he never actually tried starving himself on purpose. With that, he grabbed his own little baggy of onion rings, eating them carefully. “but still, just cause i know yer not gonna hurt me, doesn’ mean i trust ya.” Sans looked at the two shopping bags when he mumbled the last part, feeling like he should tread lightly here.

  
  


“aww, sweetheart. ‘m  _ hurt. _ ” Red put a hand to his chest, his tone obviously dramatic. “i would  _ never _ do anythin’ bad ta ya!” Except kidnap and rape him, hold him captive, keep his legs chained up and soon enough force him to wear dresses and skirts… “i only want the best fer  _ both _ a us after all!”

  
  


“dats not true, ya only want wha  _ ya  _ want, and anything ya can give me without sacrificing wha ya want.” Sans said plainly, but it had a bit of a biting tone to it, like Sans was still sour over the whole ordeal. And honestly, he had a right to be.

  
  


Red didn’t respond.  _ Couldn’t. _ What was he supposed to say? That he  _ was _ sacrificing things to keep Sans? That he had spent time and money on his stay, that he was making himself a bad name for staying here for Sans, when he was supposed to be heading to poland right now to chase after whatever rat had stolen their last haul.

 

Sans wouldn’t accept that anyways, would he?

 

“yer wrong,” was all that Red ended up telling him. 

  
  


Sans snorted, but otherwise didn’t say anything, only ate the rest of his food quietly. He put the empty bag down grabbing a few fries and calling it done. Sipping his drink idly, he looked at the bags on the floor, tempted to just look in them himself.

  
  


Red let out a tense sigh. The air felt a bit more sour with that topic between them, so Red decided to move it aside. He finished eating his onion rings, deciding to leave the fries for Sans. He wiped his hands a little on a napkin, before grabbing the shopping bags and pulling them closer.

 

“i made sure ta get comfortable stuff. most a ‘em are blue, too, though i had ta get some other colors…” They were too cute to pass up on. “i hope ya like stars!”

  
  


“i do…” Sans said, peeking into the bag when Red opened it, only to see a lot of frilly things. Is that a skirt?

 

Oh.

 

Oh, Sans knows why Red was weird when talking about the chains.


	8. the one who wears the pants in this house

Sans got up, and briskly walked away, “nope, no, nuh uh, not happening, never, goodbye.” He went straight to the stairs, going as fast as he could without actually running.

  
  


Red was cackling as he was running after Sans, easily catching up with him not just because he could run while Sans couldn’t, but also because he had longer legs to begin with. He swooped Sans up into his arms, holding him around his abdomen as he carried him back into the living room.

 

“oh yes, it is~” He chortled excitedly, kicking the living room door close behind him. “c’mon sweetheart, ‘s the best solution. ya won’t have ta wait fer me ta get the chains off all the time that way.” He put Sans down again, in front of the bags, expectantly.

  
  


“no, i’d rather wait for when ya take dem off! ‘m  _ not  _ wearing those!” Sans shook his head frantically, his cheeks puffing up in rage and in embarrassment. How dare this monster. “i’d still need ta take the chains off!” Underwear was still a thing, but Sans was too shy to say that out loud.

  
  


Red, though, didn’t think quite that far ahead. “no ya won’t! i’ll jus’ help ya take the pants off an’ then ya can wear the skirts an’ dresses!” He sounded so enthusiastic about it, so excited, trying to convince Sans. “c’mon, they’re supposed ta be very comfy. ‘m sure ya’ll like ‘em! they were the best solution.”

  
  


“i would still need ta take them off!” Sans almost whined, squirming away from Red’s grasp, movements slippery enough to get past Red’s hold. Sans gained a few feet away from Red, looking at the other while he backed away slowly. “wha about under that!? ya can’t just tell me ‘m not gonna wear anything under  _ skirts _ !”

  
  


Red paused shortly, needing a moment to compute. What did he  _ mean _ under that? Was he planning to wear some kind of stockings? Tights? Panties?   
  
Oh  _ wait. _

 

_ Underwear. _

 

Red’s grin grew downright malicious, wide and perverted. He wasn’t sure what he liked more. The idea of Sans not wearing  _ anything _ under the skirts, or the idea of Sans unable to take off his underwear after Red had fucked him in them, or teased him squirmy and wet…

 

Oh, he wished he had  _ actually _ bought panties for this.  _ Damn _ it, Red, start to think a-fucking-head!

  
  


Sans looked at the other disgusted, not missing the predatory face or the boner growing in the other’s pants. He tried to hold back the frustrated tears that threatened to come down, not wanting to Red to see Sans cry more than he already had. “yer sick…. so damn awful…”

 

Sans’ hands fisted the hem of his pants and underwear, keeping them in place, like Red would just grab them and yank them off. He walked backwards until his back hit a wall, sinking down until he was sitting with his knees curled up to his body, curled into a ball.

  
  


“aww, sweetheart,” Red cooed, trying to calm his own excitement down, though he couldn’t help but to still keep a hint of his grin. “there’s no need ta be scared. i won’ do anythin’ bad ta ya.”   
  
He approached the skeleton slowly, approaching from the side that would corner Sans, just in case he’d try to flee. He knelt down to him, hands cupping his face gently, forcing him to look up at him.

 

“i won’ make ya wear ‘em if ya don’ want ta, sweetheart. but they’re all i have. i need my pants fer myself…”

  
  


Sans’ glared at him, knowing the other planned it this way. “guess yer not getting yer pants back.” Sans fired back, not excited about either outcome. But he shook his head so Red would lose his hold on his face, scooting back and away from Red. Only to be cornered. Sans did look surprised, but he should have expected this to be honest. From the little time Sans spent with Red, he saw how thorough the other can be in planning on trapping something until they have no choice.

  
  


Red followed Sans into the corner like a predator stalking its prey, making all use out of it. He strayed close to Sans, looming over him with a look on his face that betrayed no worry or doubt whatsoever.

 

“tha’s all right by me~” The taller skeleton chortled. He knew Sans could only wear his pants for so long, eventually he’d  _ have _ to change. And at that point  _ anything _ would feel better to Sans, even if it was a skirt. 

  
  


Red was to close, closer than Sans wanted him to be, especially when he acted like this. So the smaller put his two small bony hands on the other’s chest, pushing him away so Sans had more space. Enough space to wiggle himself out from the corner and pass Red, but it was hard to get back on his feet with the chains and pants restricting him. 

  
  


But the thing was,  _ especially _ now,  _ especially _ with this topic in the air, Red  _ wanted _ to be close to him. So he grabbed the chain between Sans’ legs, quickly pulling him in close again. He grabbed him quickly, pulling him to his chest, arms around him tightly.

 

So maybe he was being unreasonable. Maybe he was being selfish. Sans wanted space and there was nothing that spoke against it.

 

But right now, Red didn’t care. The idea of having Sans close was  _ too  _ tempting for him than to simply pass out on it.

 

He picked the smaller skeleton up, carrying him to the couch where he placed him down and trapped him, straddling Sans’ legs with his. “at least try on some a the sweaters an’ hoodies i got ya.” He didn’t wait for a confirmation before hands already began traveling under Sans’ shirt, slowly hiking it upwards.

  
  


Sans panicked, sockets widening when the big hands slowly lifted up his work shirt he never had the chance of changing. “don’ touch me!” And with that, Sans quickly pushed Red without thinking, pushing the chest area. Because of Red’s weird position, it was easy to tip him over, making the larger skeleton fall back to the floor.

  
  


But Sans wasn’t saved from it either. Red still had his hands under Sans’ shirt, holding onto him, almost clawing  _ into _ him, as he fell backwards.

 

Red’s legs quickly bent up, pushing against Sans’ butt to press his lower region closer to Red’s, his look mischievous. “ya  _ really _ like this position better?” Red asked, a challenge in his tone.

  
  


“no, no  _ no! _ ” Sans yelped, doing the only thing he could think of, to stop the possible idea of another rape incident, to get away from Red, to make the other pay. Sans punched the still straining bulge in Red’s pants, trying extra hard to make it hurt. “get off me, ya perv!”

  
  


Red let out a surprised grunt as he felt the punch, body curling together and around Sans, eyes closed tightly. “ _ yer _ on  _ me, _ ” Red hissed out, his voice strained and pained, though there was still a hint of amusement in it. But he moved his hands out of Sans’ shirt, instead running them over his back, gentle, yet firm enough to keep him in place.

 

“relax, sweetheart. ‘m not gonna do that ta ya again.” Not this soon. “i jus’ wan’ ya ta try on the clothes. i spent a lotta time an’ money gettin’ these.”

  
  


“i don’t need yer help putting dem on! don’ touch me  _ anywhere _ !” Sans was still shook that he somehow had sex with this guy, that Red subdued him into raping him. Sans struggled, moving one hand to try and push the hand on his back off him. Meanwhile using his legs to try and push himself off the other, only to make himself slide upwards, his chest pressed to Red’s face.

 

Sans let out a frustrated groan, annoyed that he only made it worse, he wants Red’s face  _ nowhere  _ near any part of his body, or Red’s crotch.

  
  


“fine then.” Red grumbled, not  _ entirely _ happy with Sans’ demands, but fine. He picked Sans back up with ease, lifting him from his face before he sat up himself and put Sans back onto the couch. Searching through the shopping bags, he grabbed out the shirts, sweaters and hoodies that he got him, leaving the underwear, skirts and dresses. He laid them out for Sans, eying the skeleton expectantly.

  
  


Sans eyed Red suspiciously, like he was expecting the other to do something. When he didn’t, he turned his attention to the clothes presented to him. Looking at each design quietly, feeling up the fabric of every one to determine how nice they were. Huh, these must be pricey stuff, if the texture had anything to do with it. He noticed the price tag of one, and just couldn’t help himself but to look. 

 

_ What the crap!! _

 

Sans turned to Red, looking at him like he was crazy, “dude, this cost so much! how much money do you  _ have _ ?!” There were so many articles of clothes, not counting the skirts or dresses that he knew were still in the bag. Why would he waste so much money on all this crap!? Really, he went to an expensive store to buy so many clothes just for Sans, was he really that crazy! 

 

Sans remembered that day in the café, how Red just gave him  _ three hundred  _ dollars and brushed it off, telling him to buy himself something nice. Did he really have that much money to burn?

  
  


Red had no idea what Sans was talking about. “they seemed soft an’ comfortable,” Red simply argued. “why would i buy somethin’ cheap but uncomfortable?” And besides, they hadn’t been  _ that _ expensive to begin with. It were only children clothes, after all. Now if he had been buying a new work suit or some uniforms, he would’ve easily burnt a few times more of money…

 

“do ya not like it…?”

  
  


“ah! um, uh… no no, they’re… nice?” Sans said a little breathlessly, unsure what to say anymore. He looked back at the clothes, feeling up the nice stitching. “they’re really nice, thanks.” Geez, Sans would never be able to buy things like this, ever. Not if he saved for a really long time, and would prioritize it over a lot of things Sans enjoyed.

 

Carefully, Sans grabbed one of the hoodies, putting it over his head and slipping it on. He only had his work shirt on anyways, it wasn’t a big deal to him. The hoodie fit snuggly, with extra room inside so Sans wouldn’t feel trapped in it. Sans slid his hands in the large pocket and just… basked in the comfiness. His legs also went inside, pressing to his chest as he nudged the hood over his head. 

 

There, surrounded by fluffiness, nothing but warmth and comfort. Huh, these things were pretty nice. Sans closed his sockets for a moment, enjoying the hoodie.

  
  


Red’s face grew to a soft smile as he saw Sans practically disappearing into the hoodie, looking calm and comfortable. So he  _ did _ like it. So the money was very well spent.

 

“ya look comfortable,” Red noted, his voice sounding a little bit triumphant. He’d love to follow it up with something like ‘i’d love to join ya,’ or ‘’m sure there’s room fer one more.’ But he knew Sans didn’t want him close right now. So he suppressed it and instead simply watched Sans enjoy himself, feeling prouder and more successful than he ever had after any successful mission in his life.

 

Making Sans happy was his new mission.

  
  


After a few more moments, Sans decided to uncurl himself, pulling out his legs and hands from the hoodie, but he didn’t take it off. He didn’t really want to try any of the other clothes, he didn’t want to take the one he had off. “i like em, not taking this one off though.” 

 

Sans looked through the tags on the collars, to see the sizes. Sometimes he would hold the article up and hold it to his body to make double sure. When he decided all of them were nice and usable, he put the last one down, nodding to Red. “i’ll use em.”

  
  


Red’s smile was soft and happy. Though he was a little disappointed he didn’t get to see Sans undress and change, the fact that Sans liked the clothes was good enough for him.

 

“glad ya do,” Red told him, putting the clothes back into the bag. He’d get to see Sans wear the dresses and skirts soon enough, too…

  
  


Or maybe it will come sooner than he thought. Because when Sans stood up, he yelped. His expression shocked and embarrassed. He scrambled from his position, hurrying to the bathroom, he had trouble with the living room door, but he managed. “i have ta go to da bathroom, see ya, bye!!”

 

No, why did this have to happen now? Sans had been trying to clean the cum that dripped out of him occasionally the whole day. Some must have slipped out when he had to use force with Red earlier, but now a big sum just dripped out, making a shiver run down his spine. Sans  _ had  _ been doing a good job on keeping it clean, since he didn’t want to ruin the pants. Now more than ever, now that skirts and dresses were now a thing. 

 

Sans slammed the bathroom door closed.

  
  


Red’s eyes widened shocked, watching Sans scramble out of the living room and into the bathroom. Huh. That was odd. It looked more urgent than just Sans having to pee real bad, unless of course he had to pee  _ real _ bad. But he was a monster anyways...

  
  


Only after a few minutes past, Sans called for Red to come here, to come and remove the ankle chains.

 

He  _ tried _ . Sans really did, he didn’t have any underwear, so all the cum dripped onto the pants, and no matter how much Sans tried to rub it away, he couldn’t. Sans had been mourning over it for a while, before he relented. He  _ needed  _ to take a shower, he needed Red to take the ankle chains off. 

 

Stupid bastard, he might be getting his fucking wish. Sans can’t stay with soaked pants for who knows how long.

  
  


Red hurried over to the bathroom door as soon as he heard Sans, though instead of just barging in, he… stopped. Knocking the door.

 

“uuuh… should i come… in…?” He  _ still _ wasn’t sure what exactly was going on…

  
  


“yea, sure.” Sans grumbled. 

 

When Red did come in, Sans was sitting on the closed lid toilet, with a disgusted look on his face. His hands forming into fists at the hem of his pants, like he was trying to will himself to do something. “take these off.” Lifting his feet in the air so Red could have a easier time accessing it.

  
  


Red hesitated, the request coming out of nowhere. But it didn’t sound like Sans was trying to escape or run away, he looked distressed and disgusted. Red knelt down before Sans, placing one leg on his knee to undo the shackle with a little combination lock, before repeating the process with the other leg.

  
“wha’s wrong, sweetheart? are ya ok?”

  
  


“‘m… fine.” Sans muttered, slipping off the toilet and stood there awkwardly. “um, can ya leave? ‘m gonna…. shower.” He lightly gave Red some shooing motions towards the door, lightly pushing Red towards it when Red didn’t move.

 

Until a thought crossed Sans’ mind. “did ya… get…. underwear?” He asked, embarrassed.

  
  


_ He did.  _ Red  _ had _ gotten him underwear, but… Sans hadn't seen it yet. And this was  _ his _ chance to get him to  _ not _ wear underwear…

 

“ah fuck,” Red mumbled out, trying to sound like he was genuinely surprised and distraught by this. “no, i was only thinkin’ of shirts an’ skirts. sorry.” Red hoped the little bit of smug wasn't noticeable in his voice. “i can get ya some comfortable clothes tagether though.”

  
  


“no, go away.” Sans growled, seeing the smugness a mile away. Of course he did, he completely expected Red to forget underwear, and he wasn’t surprised either.

  
  


Red felt a little hurt at the harshness, but he did relent, taking the shackles with him. He could put them back on later.

 

“be careful sweetheart,” Red told him before he left out the door. “don’ slip or hurt yerself…”

  
  


Sans didn’t respond, he just looked away with a huff.

 

-

 

As soon as Red was out of the bathroom, he let out a small sigh. He went back to the living room, grabbing some of the clothes he had gotten Sans, a soft sweater, some fluffy socks, and the longest skirt he got, since he supposed Sans wouldn’t want a short one.

 

He left them on a chair right next to the bathroom door, heating up a cherry-pit heating pad to leave it on top of them, warming the new clothes up for when Sans would come out of the bathroom.

 

Meanwhile, while Sans was showering, Red decided to take the bags of clothes into their shared room, hiding the underwear in a locked drawer, and then just… waiting for Sans. He didn’t actually put the clothes into any closets or drawers, aside from the underwear, too lazy to do more than the necessary. He just left them next to his closet, still in their shopping bags.

 

It’s been a long day. Red just was tired, wanted Sans to come back so they could go to sleep together…


	9. i feel the breeze...

Meanwhile, in the shower. Sans made sure he wouldn’t leak anymore, previously, he would just wipe whatever comes out. But that didn’t get him that far, so he resolved to sticking his fingers into his sensitive hole, scooping whatever he can reach, minding his sore insides.

 

It was awkward, doing this. But what else could he do? Wait for more of Red’s cum to slip out? The thought sent a chill down his spine, he didn’t like the idea of Red’s cum still inside him, sitting inside him. It felt disgusting, it felt like a virus or a parasite that was living inside him. But every time he touched his private area, or was to rough trying to get the cum out, memories of how Red fuckd him resurfaced. It didn’t make Sans feel good that pleasure racked his body, but it didn’t feel bad either. 

 

Sans  _ was  _ disgusted at himself though, like he had some sort of rape kink. No, he didn’t, Sans knew he didn’t. It was Red’s fault, Red had experience and knew how to make people feel good, even if they didn’t want it.

 

When Sans felt he was clean enough, he got out of the shower, drying himself off slowly and putting the hoodie on, deciding to just keep the towel he used around his waist before he could steal another pair of pants from Red. But when he got out the bathroom door, and saw the chair with warmed clothes on it, all he could do was sigh.

 

He grabbed the clothes and brought him and the clothes into the bathroom. Huh, nice, a sweater. Sans quickly took off the hoodie, putting the sweater on before putting the hoodie over it. He grabbed the socks next, wiggling his feet a little at how warm his toes were. Then…. then the skirt.

 

It just reached just past Sans’ knees, just barely covering it, and Sans hated the thought… but. Red wouldn’t let him use one of his pants wouldn’t he? Sans doesn’t want to go out with a towel around himself while Red was around, even less if he thought Red would try to stop him in getting one of Red’s pants.

 

Maybe he would pull the towel off? The whole point of it was for Red to  _ not  _ see his privates. Maybe even abuse the still summoned pussy. 

 

Sans hated it, but he saw no other option.

 

He put on the skirt…

 

-

 

After a few minutes of stealing himself, he finally got out of the bathroom, looking around to see if Red was near, when he saw he wasn’t, he walked straight into the kitchen.

 

It felt weird walking around wearing a skirt, even less no underwear. The breeze touching his still sore privates making him shiver. He tried to ignore it though, feeling a little jumpy as he made his way to the fridge, getting some milk to pour himself. He felt like Red would appear at any moment and just… grab him, touch him, violate him.

 

Sans wasn’t stupid, wearing dresses or skirts would make it a higher chance that Red would try to get handsy again, would want to rape him again. Sans wasn’t excited, he sighed as he placed the glass of milk in the microwave. 

  
  


Red was still in his room, lying on the bed by the time he heard footsteps leaving the bathroom, most likely heading towards the kitchen from the sound of it. And then he heard the microwave. Yep. Sans was out.

 

He waited for a moment, for the microwave to be done to see if Sans would come by himself, but… He got up once he realized Sans wouldn’t. He had the ankle shackles with him, chain over his shoulder, as he went downstairs towards the kitchen.

 

He smiled softly once he saw Sans in the kitchen, wearing not just the hoodie, but also the skirt and socks, the feet decorated to look like little hedgehogs. “ya look cute,” Red commented, his tone soft and almost a little slurry. He’d grown sleepy while waiting for Sans.

 

He knelt down in front of Sans, looking up at the still pretty short skeleton. “will ya let me put ‘em back on?”

  
  


Sans had slowly been drinking his warm milk when Red came in, backing away from the other when he got close to his feet. One hand held his skirt in place, like he was expecting Red to just lift it up. While the other held the glass tightly, Sans’ little hedgehog feet backing away to the exit leading to the living room.

 

Sans shook his head no as he said weakly. “no, get away from me…”

  
  


“...sans,” Red said, his tone still low and soft, but it had a warning hint to it. “ya know i  _ gotta _ put ‘em back on. yer jus’ makin’ it harder fer both a us.” Red didn’t  _ want _ to be extra harsh on Sans, not if he knew Sans would still be sort of extra nervous and sensitive with the whole skirt situation. He wanted to tread this lightly, to let Sans get used to it.

 

But he  _ had _ to put the ankle cuffs on him. There was no going around that.

  
  


Sans looked at Red and then the chain fearfully, then after a few times of looking at Red, he looked at the mostly empty glass of milk in his hand. Before he threw it at Red, before turning around and bolting. Going up the stairs and running into the guest bedrooms, scrambling under the bed.

  
  


Red cursed loudly, the glass hitting his arms as he quickly lifted them to shield his face, glass breaking, barely cutting his wrist, milk dripping from his sleeves, stinging on the wound. Though it hardly mattered.

 

He dashed after Sans immediately as to not lose him, running up the stairs and into the guest room. But by the time he was there, all he could see was the little blue blur disappearing under the bed.  _ God damn it. _

 

He fell to his knees, bending down enough to look underneath the bed, frowning at Sans more than he might’ve had the entire time since he’s gotten him.

 

“ _ get outta there, _ ” he growled. “yer only drawin’ this out pointlessly!”

  
  


“why da ya even  _ want  _ ta chain me? ‘m trapped here with no way out, the chains are useless!” Sans huffed, glaring at Red from his spot under the bed. Almost curled up on himself, the farthest away from Red’s side as possible, body almost pressing to the wall. “why can’t ya just leave me alone!?!”

  
  


“wha’ ya think ‘s gonna happen if i don’ put ‘em back on ya?” Red practically growled, the situation, the lack of security stressing him out. “tha’ yer gonna behave like a good boy an’ come when i call ya?  _ no.  _ yer gonna keep runnin’, an’ i'll have to fuckin’ chase after ya like a damn idiot. ‘m  _ not _ riskin’ shit.”

 

He already had. He had left Sans alone in the shower without the ankle shackles. He wanted to leave him  _ that _ much privacy at least, thought he could trust Sans that much. That maybe he’d realize Red was doing him a favor, would appreciate it and behave in return. But apparently not. Apparently Red couldn't let him alone like that anymore.

 

“get the  _ fuck _ out here or ‘m  _ makin’  _ ya,” Red growled.

  
  


“no!” Sans yelled back, staying put.

  
  


Red let out a frustrated huff.  _ Fine _ , if Sans wanted to be difficult,  _ let _ him be difficult. 

 

Red put two hands onto the side of the bed Sans was hiding under, lifting it so he could flip it to its side and grab Sans.

  
  


Sans watched with wide eye sockets as Red started to lift the bed up sideways. But… Sans saw it, the moment Red pushed the side of the bed, a moment where Red’s hands were occupied pushing the bed up. That Sans was able to get up and run out and pass Red, out the door and down the stairs yet again.

 

There weren't many places Sans can go where Red can’t get him, so he only went where his feet took him. Which happened to be the kitchen, where he grabbed the largest glass shard by impulse and slid under the table, pushing the chairs in front of himself.

  
  


Red followed him, cursing loudly, the sound of the simply discarded bed crashing down onto the floor again ringing loudly after Sans. Like thunder letting him know Red was already close after him.

 

And he was, seeing Sans disappear under the table, a shard of glass in his hands. He kicked and threw the chairs away easily, uncaring of where they flew or what they hit. He slid under the table, his bulky body fitting barely, back hitting the bottom of the table. But he  _ fit _ and he was crawling after Sans with an animalish snarl in his voice.

  
  


As Red got closer, Sans lifted the glass shard and swiped at the other, a warning to get away and also to hurt him if he to close.

 

But just… the image of Red angry, coming to him, angry at  _ him _ . It felt like Red was going to wring his neck, or punch him, even though Red said repeatedly that he wouldn't, it's hard not to get his thoughts to wander there. Sans’ breath caught as he saw Red near, his mind going blank, fear taking over his body and mind.

  
  


Red didn’t care about the glass, had gone through a lot worse than some cuts. Instead he simply stalked up to Sans as quickly as he could while still on his arms and knees, the glass shard cutting him over his bones the closer he got. Until he just  _ took _ Sans’ wrist in one hand, the other on his chest, forcing Sans to the ground.

  
  


Sans froze, feeling force push him down, trap him, keep him in place. Sans couldn't even think, his mind was nothing, he couldn't even come up with words. He just felt his soul speed up, speed up more than he can handle.

 

The small skeleton held the glass tighter in his grip from fear, the edges cutting his palms and blue blood seeped out slowly. Sans didn't even notice his 1 HP going down, going to a measly 0.7.

  
  


Red pried Sans’ small hand open to get the glass away from him, eyes widening a little when he saw his own red blood mixed with blue blood. Though he kept quiet. Didn’t say anything. Simply flicked the glass away from them, before pulling Sans to hold him close, rising up. The table flipped once Red’s back hit it and didn’t stop. He simply stood up, carrying Sans towards the bedroom, where he put Sans into the bed, keeping him still. He put the ankle cuffs on his ankles again, then also got a pair of handcuffs out of a drawer, putting one around Sans’ wrist, the other onto the bed post.

  
“wait here,” he growled, like Sans even had a choice. Though he left, coming back only a few moments later with a first-aid kit in his hands.

  
  


Sans didn't say anything, he let Red do what he pleased. Or more that he didn't really realize what was happening around him, the only thing on his mind was how angry Red was. How scary he was, a big skeleton with a killing aura around him, sharp teeth, red eyelights, glaring at him. It made his whole body freeze, it made his soul still, it scared him so much.

 

Red was scary, this is the guy who kidnapped him, this is the guy who could kill. Who could get anything he wants with brute force, with one angry look, with one word people would cower. Sans didn't even have to see him interact with others to know how it would go, he already knew.

  
  


Though as threatening and aggressive as Red’s eyelights were, they still flickered at the sight of Sans hurt. Still softened, faded in worry.

  
He used one hand to make sure Sans’ hand stayed uncurled, smearing a green healing ointment onto it that he knew would feel uncomfortable, sticky and itchy in just a few moments. Though before Sans could complain or try to get it off, he quickly wrapped a bandage around the hand. He CHECKed Sans.

 

*Sans 1 LV 0.85 HP 1 ATK

*Your aggression froze Sans in fear

 

Red hesitated at the information, feeling it stir something bad inside of him. But he pushed it aside.

 

He could see Sans’ HP recovering slowly, 0.86 HP, 0.87 HP, and so on… That was good enough for him.

 

He quickly wrapped up his own cuts, not wanting to get his blood all over the bed, before he took off his clothes and slid into bed next to Sans, pulling the sheets over both of them.

 

He was done, absolutely exhausted. It had already been a tiring day, and this ordeal certainly hadn’t made it better.

  
  


Sans meanwhile, needed a moment to get his head back together. But when he did, his breath hitched twice before he could control it. He looked up, up at Red, only to look down and screw his sockets shut.

 

Red did look very scary, how many people died by those hands, the hands that is currently holding him close. The same hands that could have hit or crushed someone else, but also wandered Sans’ body like it was something fascinating.  The whole ordeal just reminded Sans who Red is.

 

He is a brute, he is scary and likes to be scary. This guy can easily just kill him, who was Sans kidding, he  _ would  _ kill Sans. If Sans was too annoying, maybe he’ll just get tired of him.

 

Sans’ soul throbbed, knowing death could come anytime near this monster. A monster who kidnapped him, forcing him to be with him. A monster that Sans couldn't get away from…

 

-

 

Red felt sore when he woke up. Not just from the untreated cuts, which must’ve been nastier than expected, but also from the running, from his back hitting the table, from his uneasy sleep. 

 

But none of that was new to him. 

  
The pain was familiar to a point it was almost comforting at times. His headache kept him grounded, kept him from overworking himself.

 

What was new was the sour mood he’d woken up with. Was the grinding, charring pain in his soul at the memory of CHECKing Sans. At the memory of the fear in Sans’ eyes.

 

Red CHECKed him again.

 

*Sans 1 LV 1 HP 1 ATK

*Your anger scared Sans more than he was before

 

The information left Red uneasy, but… Sans was healed. Sans was sleeping and fully healed and right now that’s all that mattered.

  
He shimmied out of the bed carefully, getting ready for work. Though he didn’t leave without undoing the handcuffs from Sans’ wrist, bending down and leaving a soft kiss on his cheek before he hid the cuffs again.

 

He left the house, feeling sour and not in the mood for work.

 

-

 

When Sans woke up, he was alone, but the feeling of not being alone didn’t leave him. He looked around, like Red would appear at any moment, but after a while of looking and waiting, with no Red popping out with claws and bloody teeth, screaming. “‘m gonna eat yaaaa!”

 

Sans slowly got up, looked around the house quietly, just to make absolutely sure that Red was gone. Sans sighed, going back to the bed and snuggling back under the covers. He didn’t feel like doing anything, fearing Red would get angry if Sans touched anything, if he moved a single thing that would cause Red to go after him.

 

Sans curled up under the covers, letting out a silent whimper.


	10. let's see who can scream louder?

When Red came back, he was reeking. Of alcohol, of gunpowder and gasoline. But most of the smells got overridden by the strong, thick smell of blood that was covering him like a protective shell almost. Blood staining his clothes, making them feel stiff or sticky. Some of it was his own. Most of it wasn’t.

 

He took off the jacket of his suit, throwing it onto the couch, only for the white shirt underneath to reveal even more of the blood, the red stains even more visible than on the black suit.

 

He was heading to the kitchen. The table was still upside down, chairs scattered around, broken glass littering the floor. Nothing seemed changed. Red didn’t feel like changing that right now either.

 

He simply went straight for the coffee machine, stepping on the table in his way, making himself a coffee. With the hot cup in his hands - too hot for him to hold it without the burning hurting him, though the pain was something grounding right now - he made his way up to his bedroom, peeking every so often into the rooms he passed to see if he’d find Sans.

 

But Sans was still in their bed, looking like he hadn’t moved at all. And that was what Red was doing now. Standing in the doorway. Looking like he wasn’t moving at all. Just looking down at Sans.

  
  


Sans’ back was to the door, if Sans noticed Red here, he didn’t show it. His shoulders were hunched, while his body curled like it was trying to protecting itself. Sans’ head was aimed down, even if Red couldn’t see, Sans’ sockets were opened wide. His hands had been clutching the blanket to his chest all day, like it was trying to comfort the small skeleton.

  
  


“why’re bein’ so difficult,” Red grunted. His tone was cold and exhausted.

  
  


Sans flinched at the tone, his breath hitching as he curled up even more, like he was preparing himself for a hit, or something mentally scarring. But otherwise, didn’t speak, or even do anything else besides screwing his sockets shut.

  
  


The reaction only frustrated Red even more. Like Sans was being childish, unreasonable.

 

“‘m not gonna hurt ya!” He barked out, tone louder and more aggressive than he intended it to sound. “ya  _ know _ that! i  _ never _ fuckin’ hurt ya! why’re ya  _ actin’ _ this way!?”

  
  


Sans started shaking in fear, Red’s anger causing a cold feeling to crawl all over his body. Sans curled up even more, into a shaking ball. His hands went from the blanket to his face, covering it to try and hide that tears were spilling, he also tried to hide his hitching breath, or how he cut his own sobs off so Red wouldn’t hear them, wouldn’t know. His shoulders shook violently, but every time Sans tried to stop it, it only made his shoulders shake harder.

 

He couldn’t see Red, he knew he was behind him, but that was even scarier. The fact he couldn’t see the other coming, doesn’t know what he’s doing. The only good thing about it was that he doesn’t have to see Red’s murdery angry face, a angry face directed at him.

  
  


Red’s soul felt tight at the sight of Sans just shaking, he felt sick at the thought that it was  _ his _ fault. But what did he do!? He never hurt Sans! He even made sure he was okay  _ when _ he got hurt!  _ Sans _ was the one being difficult!   
  
“ _ talk _ ta me, dammit!” Red practically screamed, his hand around his mug tight enough you’d see the knuckles go white would he have skin. Tight enough for his body to start shaking just the smallest bit.

  
  


Sans’ body jumped from the sudden yelling, making Sans choke on himself. But Sans’ sockets widen, feeling his body spazz out, feeling so trapped, like he couldn’t get enough air, even though he didn’t really need it. His breathing quickened, as a hand went to his chest. Tears blurred his vision as his mind began to panic, his brain unable to function anymore. Sans made desperate choking and wheezing sounds, like someone was actually choking him.

 

Sans realized what was happening when he lost control of his body. It didn’t happen in a very long time, but it came back. Sans was having a panic attack, his soul drowning in fear, so much so that it couldn’t handle it anymore, causing Sans to break down.

  
  


Red didn’t immediately notice what was going on, that something was wrong to begin with. Only when he heard the fast breathing, the choking and wheezing, did he notice  _ something. _ It felt like someone grabbed his soul. Icy, sharp claws wrapping around Red’s soul in a death grip, punishing him for what he’s done to Sans.

 

He ignored it.

 

He dropped his cup immediately, the sound of porcelain hitting the floor, shattering, ringing louder in his ears than it should, almost taking up all the space in his skull. The world suddenly felt suffocating. His movements felt sluggish and dragged as he hurried over to Sans. The touch felt distant, wrong, like he was in a bubble far above them, watching this from afar.   
  
Red was over Sans, having rolled him to his back and moved him to sit up. A hand to Sans’ cheek, eyes prying into his.

 

“sans, yer _fine._ _relax._ ” He should be leaving him alone. Should let Sans calm down by himself. “‘m _not_ gonna hurt ya. not now, not _ever._ i haven’t done it so far, why would i _now?_ ” He was only going to make things worse. Sans didn’t _want_ him here, _he_ was the one that’s triggered this. “ya don’ need ta be scared. ya don’ need ta _panic._ ”  
  
He was being selfish staying here.

  
  


Sans’ hand went to grab Red’s shirt for leverage, the small pinprick eyelights looking to Red, only to disappear. Sans’ drew his hand away, only for the small hand to be stained with blood. Sans looked at it and screamed, looking Red all over like he was the demon himself. The small skeleton put both hands over his face to shield himself from the bloody sight of Red. Not noticing the blood he smeared on his own face, but Sans  _ does  _ notice the smell Red was giving off. Which caused Sans to fall back onto his back and scream in pure terror, trying to scramble away from Red.

 

Red looked so horrifying, like he was from a horror movie. Sans couldn’t even stand the sight, less the smell Red gave off. Knowing what happened, yet not what happened  _ to  _ the poor souls that covered Red, made Sans’ mind break. Making him scream bloody murder, curling up and facing away from Red.

  
  


Red was horrified, too. Horrified by the terrified screams, horrified by how he could’ve forgotten that he was  _ covered in blood. _ How he could let  _ their _ blood get on  _ his _ Sans.

 

“‘s  _ mine, _ ” Red lied quickly, hoping, begging,  _ praying _ it would help. It would calm him down. He took off his shirt quickly, throwing it away carelessly, exposing the bloodied ribs. They were covered in cracks, some worn out, healed over and broken again over the years. Others were fresher, smaller ones, bruised ones. Bigger ones that were spilling out blood like his body wanted none of it anymore. One of his ribs were snapped off completely, the broken part jagged and shattered, though it was easy to tell it wasn’t the first time it’s happened, some of the ribs already carrying prosthetic party and pieces. Who knew if the broken off part had even been real or not?

  
  


But Sans screamed even more, his voice dieing out and becoming scratchy and horse. His sockets were two black holes as he stared in horror at Red’s body, one of Sans’ own hands went up to his own chest. Like he had phantom pains of what he was seeing, tears streaming down like waterfalls. He backed away until he was at the wall, his sockets were having trouble staying open now, his breathing too quick and uneven.

 

Sans wheezed a few more times before he just passed out from the gore and horror he was forced to see. He fell to his side, falling into an uneasy, and terrorized sleep, blood still smeared over half his face. 

  
  


“ _ fuck, _ ” Red cursed loudly, a fist slamming into the ground hard. “god  _ fuck! _ ” He let this happen. He  _ let _ Sans panic like this, had made it even worse with  _ everything _ he’s done. And now Sans was lying unconscious on the ground, fear still so thick on him Red could almost smell it.

 

Red forced himself off the ground. Now that he was no longer wearing anything over the wounds, blood was dripping from them and onto the floor. He quickly grabbed the first-aid kit still next to their bed, getting some bandages out of it and wrapping them tightly around his entire rib cage. 

 

He’d have to let Dr. Alphys look over it, but that was a matter for tomorrow.

 

For now he just quickly swallowed a pain killer, then went for Sans to gently pick him up, bringing him back to the bed where he tucked him in nicely. He went to the kitchen, still ignoring the knocked over table and chairs, instead preparing both a hot chocolate and a warm rag, with which he then went back upstairs to Sans, cleaning the blood off his face and leaving the hot chocolate by the nightstand.

 

He attached a small sticky note to it saying, ‘i’m sorry.’

 

The painkillers were making him feel drowsy, Red realized, but he doubted Sans would want to wake up next to Red after all of this. So he left him alone, walking down towards the living room, where he lied down onto the couch with an exhausted groan.

 

-

 

When Sans woke up, his head hurt and his throat was sore. He got up with shaky arms looking around like he should be looking for something, or someone. He was surprised when he noticed Red wasn't here, or he got up early and already left. That's when he noticed the hot chocolate that was left on the nightstand. The sticky note sticking out like a sore thumb. Sans grabbed it, blinking at the not with confusion. 

 

Sorry?

 

But why?

 

Oh, yesterday. Sans remembered Red screaming at him, how much that scared him. How he saw blood and gore, Red’s bones broken and scarred. The sight made his head light and his body want to retch. 

 

Sans drunk the now cold chocolate, feeling relief with his sore throat now that Sans drank something. After finishing the cold beverage,  Sans slowly slipped out of the bed. He was hungry, he needed food. Sans walked to the kitchen, holding his stomach, like it would help starve off the feeling of hunger. Right when he passed the living room, he gasped.

 

Red was sitting up on the couch, on his phone.

 

Sans backed away, his bones rattling. Who cares if he's hungry, when this monster was here. Sans wanted to back up, but instead he tripped, falling on his butt, that didn't stop him though. Sans curled up, his hands going to protect his head and neck, his breathing fast. Like he was preparing himself to be hit or yelled at.

  
  


Red had heard Sans’ approach. Had heard the scared rattling of his bones almost more so than his steps. And it broke his heart.

 

He didn't move, his hands tensing around his phone, though he lowered it slowly, until he was doing nothing more but lying flat on the couch, eyes dreary and tired, looking up at the ceiling almost emptily.

 

“‘m not gonna hurt ya,” Red said again. 

  
  


Sans gasped, but stayed in place. “ya can…” Was the only thing he said. The memory of Red coming after him, his footsteps so loud behind him that the smaller skeleton thought there was a stampede behind him.

  
  


“yea,” Red replied. “so can anyone. yer not ‘xactly the strongest monster ‘round.” He tried not to make it sound threatening. Stood still on his spot on the couch. “if ya gonna live in fear the entire time, yer not gonna get very far at all.”

  
  


“then… why don't you kill me…?” Sans asked, looking away from Red. He tried not to advert his eyes to the kitchen so he won't be reminded of his hunger.

  
  


“i don't  _ wanna _ kill ya,” Red argued. “i  _ told _ ya i wouldn't. an’ i won't.”

 

He didn't know how Sans could even ask this. Why  _ would _ he kill Sans? Did he think Red enjoyed killing? Did he think Red wanted to go through all of this just to then off Sans? That he was just toying with him?

  
  


Sans inched away, scooted away from the other, from the living room. What was he to say? You’re scary and knowing what you do makes it scarier? No, Sans doesn't think so. 

  
  


Red though never followed him. Never approached him. He stayed on the couch, a dull pain coursing through his body, his skull, encouraging him to stay still. Weighing him down.

 

“wha’ever,” Red eventually spat out, his voice tired. “be scared all ya wan’. see what ya’ll get outta it.” There was noise of movement, Red rolling to his side, face to the back of the couch. 

  
  


Sans watched him silently, waiting for the other to do something. When Red didn't, Sans got up, going to the kitchen quickly to get something to eat. He watched Red as he did, making sure the other stayed down while he prepared himself something. When he was finally done, he scrambled back into the bedroom without another word.

  
  


But Red didn’t really do a lot of anything. He knew he should be heading to work. Either that, or to Dr. Alphys. But his body still hurt with every movement, the pain having gotten worse over the night, the painkillers making him feel lethargic. He’d go when he wouldn’t feel as bad anymore. Just give him a few more hours to rest… he’ll be fine.


	11. how the tides have turned~

Sans only left the room one more time after that, to get more food. Noticed Red didn’t leave from his spot, but didn’t do or say anything about it. He got more food and went to his room once again. 

 

The next morning, he saw Red still there. Not moving at all. Huh. Why wasn’t he getting up? Sans had slept alone for two nights now, he was relieved of course, yet he was suspicious of what’s going on. The fear slowly started to fade away, irrational fear calming down. Sans had a lot of time to think, a lot of time to question and think things through. Red never hurt him, he has to remember that. Yet He wasn’t the kindest monster either, he got really angry that one time, making Sans fear for his life. It wasn’t something he could forget, something he could just let pass.

 

But seeing Red like this, not moving for two days now, it made Sans wonder. 

 

So slowly, Sans approached Red, keeping far of a distance so Red can’t grab him, enough distance for Sans to run. He asked quietly, just in case Red was asleep. “hey…. is something wrong with ya?” Not like there was anything  _ right  _ with him. Kidnapping, scarred, kills people, a absolute pervert. The better question would be if  _ anything  _ was  _ right  _ with him!

  
  


Red seemed pretty surprised at the question as well, raising a bone brow at Sans. “yer funny,” he croaked out, though there was not even a hint of amusement in his tone. “ya’ve  _ seen _ me…” He’s seen more of Red than he was fond showing, honestly. He usually didn’t like showing people his bones. They were broken and ugly, were a sight to be frightened of. Hell, Sans’ reaction was perfect  _ proof _ of that.

 

Had the sight of Red really traumatized Sans so much that he had forgotten what he’s seen? No… right? He wasn’t  _ that _ traumatized… right…?

  
  


“da ribs?” Sans asked, his gaze moving from Red’s face to his ribcage, looking at it like he could see the injured ribs that was hiding under the blanket. “i thought ya would have… uh, healed it by now…?” Sans didn’t want to get to close, but he did take a step closer. He calmed his thumping soul down, reminding himself that Red wouldn’t hurt him, he was just being paranoid.

  
  


“don’ ‘ave healin’ magic,” Red replied, his casual voice barely hiding the pain in it. “an’ i don’ think ointment’s gonna be enough ‘ere…” Besides, he had passed out on the couch before he could find the strength to apply it, and now he was sort of stuck here, too exhausted to move at all.

  
  


“um… so are ya… stuck?” Sans asked, something peeking at the edge of his tone.

  
  


“‘m not  _ stuck, _ ” Red lied, but his grunt was defensive, sounding like the cry of a hurt animal, trying to assure predators it could still fight.

  
  


“can ya move?” Sans asked, inching closer, almost standing over the downed skeleton.

  
  


Now it was Red’s turn to actually look scared, his eyelights flickering weakly in doubt as he saw Sans approach. Sure, he didn’t think Sans had the heart to actually hurt him. Not badly so. Not severely so. Not anything lasting or dangerous. But he  _ knew _ Sans would  _ hurt _ him. And with how hurt Red  _ already _ was, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He wasn’t sure if Sans wouldn’t  _ accidentally _ do more than he was aiming for.

 

“...i can move enough,” Red growled, his tone wary, but not aggressive. 

  
  


Sans poked Red face, just below Red’s eye socket. “can ya stop me from doing dis?” He asked curiously, starting to grow a bit of confidence.

  
  


Red frowned, trying to lift a hand to grab Sans’ and stop it from poking him. But his hold was weak, barely anything, just limply lying over Sans’ hand, face scrunched up in pain and exhaustion from the movement.

  
  


“guess not.” Sans said, a smile growing on his face. “so ya can’t do  _ anything _ . huh. not so scary now, huh? how does it feel ta be scared, red? not a nice feeling, huh? see how i felt when ya chased me, it was so scary.” Sans stared down at the other, almost glaring. 

  
  


“‘m  _ not _ scared!” Red lied, his voice a defensive growl. “i could get ya off a me no problem if i  _ wan’ed _ to!”

  
  


Sans gave him a knowing smirk, crossing his arms. “nah, we both know ya can’t. i know ya probably never really felt fear and all, but yeah. wha yer feeling is fear, yer scared. cuz yer  _ powerless _ ! and dats how i feel every second with ya, not a great feeling, isn’ it?” Sans said smugly. Liking for the first time, that Red looked this helpless.

 

Red was such a big imitating figure, Red most likely never felt fear before. Probably never had to, because he was just born scary. But now, he was finally getting a taste of it, and Sans was here to see it. Red was  _ scared  _ of Sans. And Sans was enjoying it, liking the switch in roles. Loving it even.

  
  


Red  _ had _ been scared before. This wasn’t the first time he’d been too hurt to move, and he’s been in situations far more dangerous than this. Not to mention that Red, too, used to be a  _ child _ once.

 

But he still hated it. No matter how often or how little he would be scared of things, it never got better, always left him feeling like a cornered animal. But  _ fear _ was also powerful. Powerful enough to drive people to do things they usually couldn’t do, give them strength they usually wouldn’t have.

 

So with a fire in his eyes he pushed himself off the couch, trying to prove Sans he could still move.

 

But the movement left him feeling dizzy, his vision going black within seconds. His soul felt like it was being charred, his ribs screaming in pain. Red heaved once, twice, throwing up a pathetic bit of sour magic, before his body collapsed, falling to the side and off the couch.

 

He grunted in pain, curling up on himself a little.

  
  


Sans had backed away, watching Red get up, only to fall back down. His fear spiking, only to fall just like Red. After making sure Red wasn’t going back up, Sans decided to not play around anymore, just in case Red gets up and stays up.

  
  


And, for the first time, Red flinched when he saw Sans, curling up just a bit more in on himself, like it would help him hide or defend himself.

  
  


Sans dug into Red’s pockets searching for keys or  _ anything  _ that would help him escape. He found a gun first, marveling at it, surprised he was actually holding a real gun in his hands. “wow…”

  
  


“ _ don’t, _ ” Red croaked out, his voice hoarse, even weaker now than before. “don’ touch that. ‘s… dangerous…”

  
  


“hmmm?” Sans asked, aiming it towards the window and pulled the trigger. The loud sound made Sans stumble and yelp, the gun fell from Sans’ hands as the user also fell to the floor. Sans’ eye sockets wide as he tried to process what just happened, staring at the unmarked window in shock, then at the gun on the floor.

 

Huh.

 

It  _ was  _ a real gun, and he actually shot a gun!

  
  


Red looked not at all excited about this. He was curled up in a ball, not sure if he was shaking from the pain, the tenseness, or from fear. There was quiet, but constant cursing coming from him.

 

He couldn’t leave Sans with a gun, he’d  _ hurt _ himself! But every time Red tried to move, his body was screaming, complaining. He was already straining himself just staying conscious.

 

“ _ not a toy, not a toy, dammit! _ ”

  
  


“dats so cool.” Sans whispered to himself, after recovering from the unexpected drawback. When he felt his whole body stop vibrating so much that he can walk without feel weird, Sans went back to Red. Searching through his pockets again, this time finding keys. “wow, jackpot!”

  
  


Red felt his soul beat so hard in his chest it felt like it would break out, pain mixing with fear and panic, pushing Red to the edge of almost passing out.

 

“yer not gonna get anywhere with those,” he growled, his voice quick and panicked. Though it wasn't entirely true.

  
  


Sans hummed in challenge,  already walking away to try out every door with each key. He started with the first floor, checking all the doors with key holes in them. Sans didn't even have to look far, a door close to the kitchen was always locked. and Sans quickly found one of the keys belonged to said door. When he opened it. He saw stairs leading down into the darkness. Oh shit.

 

Sans turned on the lights and started to head down. “wow a basement, guess ‘m gonna check it out~” Sans practically sang.

  
  


Red’s breath hitched, he tried to get up again. To get moving. To get to Sans, stop him, keep him  _ out of there. _ The basement wasn’t safe, it was filled with things Sans wasn’t supposed to touch, filled with things Sans wasn’t supposed to  _ see. _ There were weapons, guns and knives, grenades, there were old drugs, knick knacks of things Red didn’t even remember where they came from, but it was never something good. Stolen files, an old machine they had used to print money, all of that.

 

If Sans were to fuck with some of that, if he were to accidentally fire a gun, activate a grenade, or even got too curious about 20 year old bags of crack, he could get himself in  _ trouble. _ He could get  _ both _ of them in trouble. He could  _ kill _ both of them.

  
  


“oh.” Sans said from the basement, his tone held much surprise and confusion. “i really should've expected dis, shouldn't i?” Sans called to Red, already there was rummaging from down stairs.

 

“oh my gosh dats a big gun!” Sans’ voice said in amazement, before clanging could be heard.

  
  


No, no, _ no. _ Red barely managed to heave himself up, vision fading, going black and white. He felt like he was about to pass out, about to fall back down any second, but he  _ had _ to stop Sans. The guns weren’t there for him to play with, not like this, not someone as inexperienced as  _ Sans. _

 

“s...ans…” Red croaked out, hand on the handle of the basement door, the other around his ribcage, like it was about to fall apart if he’d let go. There was blood dripping down past the bandages, clumped, dirty and mixed with dust. Red wasn’t sure anymore if the images he was seeing were real or just figments of his imagination.

 

There was a loud clang. Followed by several others as Red began toppling down the stairs, pain blossoming up in his chest strong enough it simply numbed out.

  
  


The loud noises made Sans’ jump, almost making him pull the trigger on the big long gun. He looked at the other surprised, backing up a little. “um… i think i see yer dust…” Sans sounded a little sick, looking at Red’s chest in disgust and pain.

 

“ya sure ya can go walkin’ around like dat?”

  
  


Red’s head was whirring, he could barely make out the words he was hearing. He could only make out Sans’ voice and the word, ‘dust,’ ringing in his head. Was he dusting? Maybe. The thought scared him a lot. He didn’t think he was ready to dust. Not yet.

 

“...danger...ous…” He managed to rasp out, hazy eyes barely managing to make out the long gun in Sans’ hands.

  
  


This was when Sans decided that was enough. He didn’t want to see Red dust right in front of him, especially if Sans is still stuck here in this prison house. So Sans went over to Red, gently pushed him to sit on the steps, and ran upstairs. He remembered where Red place the med kit, and he was grateful Red didn’t put it back where it should be. Sans wouldn’t have found it if that was the case. 

 

Quickly, he ran back to the basement, opening it up without a word, grabbing a pair of surgery scissors and started to cut the bandages open. Shushing Red and telling him everything was going to be fine.

  
  


But Red’s breathing still quickened, his eyelights barely anything but two tiny, terrified pinpricks. He wanted to back away, to curl up again, but the rising stairs behind him made it harder to just roll, and every movement felt like it would be his last one.

 

Red didn’t  _ want _ Sans to see his wounds. Didn’t want him to  _ touch _ them. Didn’t want him even  _ close _ to them. So when he felt the scissors against his ribs, he whimpered.

  
  


Sans shushed him when he heard the scared noises, looking at Red worriedly. Yes, he was his kidnapper, but Sans didn’t have that soul to let someone suffer like this. So when he finally snipped the bandages off, he cringed. Oh god, blood and dust spilled to the ground, making Sans gag. No, not now, you need to help Red.

 

Sans took a few moments to collect himself from seeing the gorey sight. When he did, he shakily got the ointment Red used on him before. Okay, he had to do this, he had to spread this on Red’s wounds, he had to do this to save him. Sans cringed, grabbing some of the healing paste and reaching out to the bloody, shattered bones, where the dusting began and where the blood was the most.

 

Oh dear lord, this felt awful! A shiver went up Sans’ spine, but he tried to power through it, he had to save a life.

  
  


Red was as tense as he could be with the pain still wracking his body. The touch, even with the ointment, burnt on his bones like it was searing him. Red’s eyes were closed shut now, tight and in pain, in terrifying fear, tears slowly rolling down his face.

 

No, no, no. Not like this, Sans wasn’t supposed to see him  _ like this. _

  
  


Sans tried to focus on spreading the medicine, trying hard not to pay attention to the tears streaming down Red’s face. Shock grabbing onto his soul, not letting him breath or even talk the whole time. He never thought Red could cry, he saw him as someone strong and not easy to fool. But here this big intimidating guy was, who kept Sans captive, who easily lifted a bed so quickly, who was strong and smart and had a lot of LV. Who was currently crying in agony…. like a normal monster.

 

Once Sans was done spreading the ointment on Red’s body, Sans went for some pain killers. He quickly left Red’s side to get a cup of water, hurrying back and offering it to Red, ready to feed the pills and the water to him.

 

“open up, i’ll make ya feel better.” Sans encouraged, pressing the pills lightly to Red’s mouth.

  
  


Red’s breath hitched. He didn’t want to swallow anything, his throat felt tight and he felt like he would vomit up anything he’d swallow. But at the same time, he was too weak to fight, simply opening his mouth to swallow the pills Sans offered him, then the water. He didn’t know what it was, his brain too foggy to draw conclusions himself. But he could feel the faint buzz of numbness slowly spreading over his bones, his eyelids drooping a little.

  
  


Sans sighed anxiously, his foot tapping in place from nervousness. He looked around, lost, not sure what to do now. Red was falling asleep, or already was, and Sans was stuck here just waiting, hoping he helped Red, even a little bit.

 

He watched the other fall into subconsciousness, watched the other rest, hopefully a healing rest.


	12. undeserving mercy

When Red woke up, he felt like he’s been hit by a bus. His skull was ringing, his bones felt sore, his throat hurt. But those were all minor complaints, and the second he was properly awake, he _realized_ that.

 

The pain in his ribcage was dull, faint, like he wasn’t feeling it himself, but watching someone else feel it. Had Sans… healed him? No, he could still feel one of his ribs missing…

 

“saaans…?” Red asked, his voice soft and hoarse. He didn’t remember a lot of what had happened before he passed out. Memories were jumbled, hazy and scary. Very scary…

  


“oh my goodness! yer awake! red, are ya okay? how are ya feeling?” Sans asked, going right beside Red, looking at the other’s face with teary sockets, like he was going to cry from the pressure and stress of the situation. Sans’ hands getting rested on Red’s arm, not shaking it, but giving it a light squeeze, to let Red know he was there.

  


“bad,” Red rasped out, though there was a soft chuckle to his voice. He turned his head to where Sans voice was, where he could feel him, weakly opening his eyes to see him. He put a hand up to Sans’ cheek, cupping it so gently it was barely there. “...sorry…”

  


But Sans only huffed, his cheeks puffing out. He blinked the tears away and glared at the other, but it was mostly a pout. “yer such an idiot, ya scared me so much, just look at yerself!” Sans chided, one hand grabbing Red’s hand and putting it back down.

  


His soul fluttered at the sound of Sans’ voice, at the thought that he was _worried_ for him. The mere idea that he might… care.

 

“i am,” Red admitted. “‘m sorry… ya weren’t… supposed ta see me like this…”

  


Sans scoffed, looking away. “so much for dat…” He mumbled.

 

After a beat of silence, Sans turned around and grabbed Red’s wrist. “is there someone ta call? ta help ya? i can’ do much more, and ya need serious help.” Sans sounded stressed, like he was worrying about this for a long time, and maybe he was. He was worrying and fretting the whole time Red was knocked out.

  


Red didn’t reply immediately, eyes flickering in a way that betrayed uncertainty. But… he knew he had to get help. And he still didn’t think he’d be able to drive anywhere for said help…

 

“...dr. alphys…” He eventually said, the words mumbled like through the pout of a child.

  


Sans didn’t answer, he pulled Red’s phone from his hoodie pocket, opening it with ease and going into the contact list, searching through it quickly.

  


Red wasn’t too surprised about seeing his phone in Sans’ hands. He _did_ still remember him stealing his keys. But…

 

“ _how_ did ya unlock it!?” He asked, his voice almost sounding defensive, startled.

  


Sans looked at him unamused, like Red was stupid. “6969? really?” As he pressed the call button and moved the phone to the side of his skull, waiting for this ‘Dr. Alphys’ to pick up.

  


Red was watching Sans with big, wide eyes, nervous, like the idea of Sans calling Alphys scared him. It did. He could hear her voice through the loudspeaker of the phone.

 

“H-He-Hello?” The doctors voice rang through the phone. “R-Red? What is it t-this time?”

  


“uh? hi? um…” Sans said awkwardly, unsure how to form his words correctly to make the other person on the phone to understand. Do they even know Sans is kidnapped by Red? Would they send help if they found out?

  


“Y-You’re not Red,” Dr. Alphys noted. “What do you want? H-How did you get h-h-his phone?”

  


“um… r-red’s hurt? h-he said y-y-ya can he-help?” Sans said quietly, stuttering more when the lady on the phone got more… aggressive? Accusing?

  


“Of c-c-course he is,” the doctor sighed, sounding like she was already so used to this. “Where is h-h-he? Can you d-drag him more into the f-f-fire?”

  


“fire?” Sans asked, confused. Is this some code, or slang Sans never heard of? Or maybe she was talking about actual fire? But Red doesn’t have a fireplace…

 

“no i can’, he’s to fat.” Sans decided to ignore the question, to just answer the others instead. “we’re in his house…” But he did look at Red confused, lost.

  


“O-Oh, the house,” Alphys replied, sounding somewhat disappointed. “W-Well. I suppose I-I’ll be coming over.” There was shuffling from the other side, quiet mumbling.

 

“Stupid s-skeleton, always g-g-giving me the extra work.” The voice slowly started to get closer to the phone again. “I’ll be off. Make s-s-sure to kick Red for m-me.”

  


Sans looked at Red, taking in how injured he looked. “i did dat a little to much, i think he’s good.” Sans said hesitantly, not apologetic, but he was slightly embarrassed.

  


There was an undignified snort from the other side. “T-There’s never t-t-too much,” she argued. “I like you, though. I’ll be h-h-heading over now.”

  


“oh! um, thank ya! bye!” Sans waved goodbye lightly, even though Alphys couldn’t see it, Sans still did it. He put the phone down once the call dropped, feeling awkward now. He looked at Red, unsure. “uh…. she’s coming…”

  


Red groaned, even though he knew that would be the logical conclusion. He didn’t like Alphys. Didn’t like Alphys _here._ Didn’t like Alphys _seeing Sans._

 

“when she comes, uh… don’... don’ trust ‘er,” Red muttered out, unsure of what to say. “she’s bad news…”

  


“oh…?” Sans almost wanted to ask, but decided that maybe it was best if he didn’t. instead Sans leaned towards Red, putting a hand on Red’s forehead to check if he would get a fever. “da ya need anything while we wait fer her?”

  


Red still was a little wary of the touch, still tried to back away instinctively, his primal instincts telling him he shouldn't let anyone close when he was vulnerable like that. But he let Sans touch him, closing his eyes shut in the process, like the touch alone would hurt him.

 

“‘dunno,” he admitted. “don’... wanna be alone right now, though…”

  


“yer not burning up, dats good. it would be a lot worse with a fever.” Sans mumbled to himself, looking around Red’s body to see if there was anymore wounds he missed that were not on his ribs. “can ya stand? or walk up da stairs?”

  


Red hesitated, feeling like admitting he couldn't would be a grave mistake. But Sans wouldn't hurt him, not really. He helped him. So Red slowly shook his head no, before giving it a try anyways, heaving himself up with an arm clinging to the railing. He stood there, legs weak and shaky, looking like he was about to collapse any moment.

 

“...maybe a little…”

  


“no!” Sans said, gently guiding Red to sit back down. “not like this, forget i asked anything. sit down and relax, okay?” The smaller skeleton said hurriedly. Once he sat Red back down, Sans scrambled up the stairs claiming he will get some water for Red.

  


Red was waiting for Sans almost anxiously, hands wringing together as he kept wondering if or when he would come back. The pain got a little less bearable without Sans here. Staying conscious got a little harder without Sans here.

  


Sans hurried back, offering the glass to Red hesitantly. “can ya drink yerself, or should i help ya?” Sans tilted the glass a little, like he was ready to put it close for Red to drink from.

  


Red took the glass into shaking hands, his hold weak, like he was threatening to drop it any second. But he didn't. He managed to take a quick gulp of water, feeling his body convulse at the offending liquid, almost making him heave, _certainly_ making his arms shake even more, and he quickly, wordlessly handed the glass back to Sans.

  


Sans took it quickly, not sure what else to do, silently panicking when he couldn’t figure out anything to do for the other. He put the glass down and just… sat there, sat there awkwardly and roll back and forth in anxiousness.

  


Red, though, was glad Sans was here. It was more than anything anyone could do for him. He tried to lean against Sans slightly, his body hurting from holding his own weight upright.

 

“thank ya…” He mumbled out quietly.

  


Sans didn’t answer right away, he was startled when Red started to lean over, almost scaring Sans’ soul out of his chest. Sans’ wrapped his arms around Red’s shoulders to try and keep him upright, having to actually use force to keep the other from tilting more than he already had. Red was a big guy, definitely more than Sans can handle. Sans had to reposition his own legs to try and get more force behind him, getting Red to be in at least a comfortable position.

 

“aw geez, red. ya really overdid it, didn’t cha?” Sans asked, his voice strained and worried.

  


“...got reckless,” Red admitted, remembering his last mission. Remembering how angry he had been, how he had rushed into action without any warning or _taking note_ of any warning. He was an unstoppable force, driven by adrenaline and anger purely, crushing through his enemies like they were nothing but obstacles.

 

But just because he _was_ an unstoppable force, didn’t mean they didn’t try to stop him. Which was why he now was the way he was…

  


“stupid…” Sans grumbled, feeling his legs grow tired from keeping Red up.

  


Red flinched when he heard the doorbell ring, curling up more on Sans. “...make ‘er leave,” he mumbled, pouting like a child.

  


Sans sighed, trying to gently make Red take his weight off of him. “i have ta open da door for her red, please…” Sans almost whined, the bigger monster was bigger than he looked. “i’ll be back.”

  


Red though only buried his face into Sans’ neck, not planning to let him go any time soon.

 

“...yer can’t,” he mumbled quietly, just now realizing the error in their plans himself. The key alone wasn’t enough to unlock the door, he’d need a passcode. A code Red wasn’t willing to give out.

  


Sans paused, trying to understand what Red was talking about, what he meant. And it hit him, and Sans groaned. “well, ya gotta tell me, we need da doc ta help ya. and ya can’t really stand.” Sans was hiding his excitement, just the idea of Red telling him the passcode to the front door, to freedom. His soul swelled in excitement and hope.

 

“there’s no other way red, i have ta go and let her in.” Sans tried to reason, again, trying to take Red’s face out of his neck and move him to be leaning to the stairs. But it was hard, and Red wasn’t helping him either.

  


Red hesitated, and the doorbell rang again. Eventually Red let out a sigh, doing his best to shift his weight from Sans onto the wall next to him. “unlock the door,” he mumbled. “alphys’ll know what ta do.” She probably already had the system hacked either way, knowing her she’d be too impatient to wait for someone else to unlock it for her. Either that or she just wanted to let them out that mechanical locks weren’t going to keep her out.

  


“but… i need da passcode ta unlock da door…” Sans said slowly, like Red maybe was having brain damage and Sans had to talk slowly so the other can understand.

  


“no… with the key, sweetheart,” Red’s voice rumbled a little with amusement. “‘s a combination lock. ya’d need both ta unlock it.” Which was the only reason why Alphys hadn’t simply come in by herself yet.

  


Sans huffed, _not_ amused. But he let go of Red with a sour expression, going up the stairs and heading to the door. It took a moment for Sans to find the right key, but he did, opening the door with no problem. Huh, what about the passcode?

 

Sans peeked out, blinking in surprise. There was a small yellow dinosaur monster outside, most likely the doctor he spoke with on the phone. “oh wow, cool yer a dinosaur monster!” Sans exclaimed, surprised. Dinosaur monsters weren’t really common, sadly following their ancestors and mostly thinning out.

 

Sans still opened the door fully to her, because not doing so was rude.

  


Alphys staggered in like she owned the place, her short legs making her walk look comically. She didn’t even hesitate to snap a handcuff onto Sans’ wrist, before snapping the other part of it to her own, only then actually closing the door.

 

“S-So you’re Red’s n-ne-new pet…” She mused, hands immediately on Sans’ face purposefully, immediately hitting the right nerve to force Sans’ jaw to snap open, letting the dinosaur take a look into his mouth, like she was examining him. “N-Not bad… Very healthy. Strong ma-magic.”

  


Sans’ immediately pushed the other way, holding his jaw closed with one hand, as the chained one was the one that pushed the girl away. “wha da hell, man!? dats not how ya greet people!” Sans takes all the nice things Sans said to her, she was a weirdo, a creep. Red was right, she can’t be trusted. She looks like a few screws has been knocked out of her.

  


Alphys, though, seemed unimpressed. She quickly turned from Sans to look into the house, scanning the place for Red. “So where is h-he?” She asked, deciding to right into action.

  


Sans pouting pointed into the kitchen, on the way to the basement. “da basement.” Sans grumbled, deciding to lead her himself to Red. When they got to the door, they both saw Red laying at the bottom of the stairs pathetically. “there.” Sans said, waving over to Red.

  


“W-What are you doing down t-there, dirtbag?” Alphys called out, a mean cackle in her voice as she made her way down the stairs, not bothering to make sure Sans could keep up.

 

“ _fuck off,_ alphys,” Red simply grunted in return, wishing so badly he had the strength to show her who’s boss. Oh, she loved it whenever Red was hurt and weak. She loved picking on those that couldn’t defend themselves.

 

“I-I’d love to, b-b-but Fellster would have my h-head if I’d let o-o-one of his men die,” Alphys simply scoffed in response. Though she seemed to pause at that, thinking it over again after all. “...Actually h-he might appreciate getting r-ri-rid of you.”

 

She appeared at the bottom of the stairs where Red was still sitting, growling lowly. She pulled out a little stick, extending it quickly to a pole with a sling at the end, one you’d use to catch wild animals. She caught Red’s throat in the sling, using it to drag the big skeleton down until he was lying on the ground. It wasn’t hard for her to see what was wrong with him.

 

“A sh-shame that didn’t kill you,” she huffed out, enjoying the pained hiss when she poked the broken rib.

 

“let go of sans,” Red growled, eyes glaring at her with what might have been murder intent, had he not been lying underneath her, shaking in pain.

 

“O-Oh, this little guy?” She asked, lifting her small, clawed hand that was chained to Sans’. “N-No, I don’t th-think so. Can’t have him running away while we’re b-busy, you know that Red.”  
  
And the thing was, he did. It was standard procedure for Alphys to make sure any prisoners, any slaves or ‘pets’ would be secured when she came over. Their owner was unable to take care of them, so for the time being, Alphys would be responsible for them, and with that, for anything they’d end up causing.

 

She could tell Red wasn’t going to argue, so she went straight down to business, getting some tools from her pockets that should’ve, realistically speaking, not have fit. She ignored any signs of pain from Red - and there were _many -_ as she began scraping and working along the cracks.

  


Sans had been quiet for the most part, feeling out of place at first. But he was appalled of the way the doctor just put a dog collar stick, pushing Red to the ground without a care in the word. Sans almost jumped in then, about to yell at Alphys and ask what was wrong with her. Go to Red and see he was okay, but it all happened too quickly, too quickly that it was already over before he could even decide on helping. But now it was like Alphys was taking her time scraping and cleaning Red.

 

The doctor had a rag of alcohol, rubbing it harshly against Red’s wounds, to rub off all the dried bits. That, that was when Sans stepped in, pushing Alphys away from Red, glaring at her.

 

“what’s yer problem!? he’s hurt, shouldn’t ya be more _gentle_?!” Sans almost hissed, turning around and going on his knees, taking the rag and gently cleaning Red instead, mindful of the injuries.

  


Red still hissed slightly in pain, though it was remarkably easier this way, his body relaxing a bit, his cheeks… warming up. He hadn’t expected Sans to do that for him.

 

Alphys, though, didn’t seem quite as impressed. Amused, though, eying from Sans to Red back to Sans. “Y-You sure got yourself a-a-a sweet one di-didn’t you,” she cackled. “Wha-what did you do to him t-to soften him? It’s only been a f-f-few days.”  
  
“ _fuck off,”_ was all Red growled at her.

  


“he did nothing but be a pain in the ass da second he kidnapped me. ‘m just doin’ this because ‘m not cold hearted.” Sans grumbled, his face pulled to a sour expression. “‘m not stooping down ta ya two’s level.” Or LV. Same difference.

  


“O-Oh, he’s a sassy one, i-isn’t he? And h-here I would’ve hoped y-y-you’d like to hurt your ca-captor a bit.” And to make her ‘offer’ more substantial, she quickly pulled out Red’s soul, the organ escaping Red with a lurching feeling, leaving him short of breath, eyes wide and terrified. She pulled out a syringe next, not filled yet but soon to be, eying Sans expectantly. “W-What do you say?”

  


Sans looked at the syringe in surprise, then at Red’s soul, almost overwhelmed with the sudden change in events. But he paused, growing interest peeking from his still expression. “well… it _is_ fer healing him, right?” Sans shrugged cheekly, noticing he been caught, or been found out. “i can’ help it if it hurts a _liiiittttle~”_

 

Sans gave the doctor a lopsided smile, saying a small, “sure, ‘ll do it.” Glancing at Red a little mischievously.

  


Alphys smirked at him satisfied. “T-That’s what I wanted t-t-to hear. What a nice l-little assistant.” She pulled out a small bottle next, a dark green liquid in it that she quickly filled into the syringe.

 

“J-Just jam it right i-in there,” Alphys cackled, even more so as she heard the tiny, frightened whine Red let out. “M-Ma-Make sure it a-all gets in.” She handed Sans the syringe, then the soul next. The organ glowed in a dull red, the color looking dirty and muddy, fine cracks covering the surface, not deep enough to reach through the soul.

  


“okay,” Sans muttered, holding both items in his hands carefully, mostly the soul. He aimed the tip of the syringe and pressed it into the soul, the thing was, Sans’ didn’t have a finger on the plunger. So he took a few extra seconds of the needle sticking inside Red as he rode his small hand up to reach the plunger.

  


Red’s eyes were wide, tiny pinpricks of light, hazy with pain. The needle felt like he was being torn apart from his insides, a stinging, burning pain.

  


Then Sans started to press all the liquid inside. He did all this painfully slow, drawing it out as much as he could, make Red feel it for a bit longer.

  


Heat blossomed into Red with the liquid, shaking him to his core, forcing Red to let out small, scared whimpers, even going as far as for Red to let out a tiny, “s...sans… _please…_ ”

  


Sans didn’t say anything, just continued until he was done, he passed the syringe back to Alphys, but he kept the soul with him. Holding the soul as he let Alphys continue on with everything else.

  


Alphys took note of that, cleaning the tip of the syringe before she pocketed it again. She eyed Red, curious to see if he would have anything to say to that, to Sans keeping his soul like that, but the big skeleton just looked like he was completely out of it, breathing heavily, stare blank, but terrified.

 

“Oh, don’t be such a b-baby,” the doctor scoffed. “T-Th-The magic is going to keep y-you from feeling any more p-pain.” She knew _Red_ knew that, but she also knew that Red always hated this part of the procedure. But she had no room for extra wished and considerations. She simply pulled out what looked like a laser pointer, using the strong laser blade to cut through the broken off part of Red’s rib. Once the ragged, dirtied tip of it was off, leaving a smooth edge, she pocketed the laser again, starting to clean the wound.

 

“I-I will make you a-another prosthetic. Y-You can pick it up to-tomorrow.” She started packing up her things again, quickly undoing the handcuff from her wrist and snapping it to Red’s instead.

 

“H-He’s yours now,” she said, though decided not to make it clear which of the two she was addressing. “I’ll s-see myself out.”

  


Sans looked at the handcuffs in shock, stuttering out a mess of unintelligible skeleton noises. When Alphys was already gone, Sans found his words, but he still called out to the lizard. “wait! wha?! don’ leave me here chained ta _dis_ idiot!” He yelled, mourning clear in his tone.

  


Red was having a hard time processing. Every touch was dulled like he felt it through a thick suit of armor, every word was muffled like he heard them through fluffy ear warmers. The only thing that made sense, the only thing he could _feel,_ strong and clear and _there,_ was Sans’ shock and irritation, coming off him in waves through his soul.

 

It left Red reeling, gasping a little, whimpering small, “‘m sorry, ‘m sorry,”’s as he couldn’t quite compute everything.

  


Sans turned to look down at Red, confused, startled. “um…” Really, he was seeing all these new sides to Red, it was disturbing as much at it was amusing in some way. “uh, don’ worry about it, red…” Sans’ hand gently held the soul tighter, staying at Red’s side quietly.

 

“maybe ya should rest though, ya gone through a lot of pain.” Sans said, but his smile slowly became sheepish. “after ya unchain me of course!” Pointing at the chains keeping them together.

  


It took Red a moment to know what Sans was saying, or to even quite process Sans was _talking._ But after a few drawn out seconds, and his eyes slowly following to where Sans was pointing, he could figure it out.

 

The thing was, though, Red didn’t have a key. And Alphys was already gone. So with a foggy brain, Red very slowly dug through his pockets until he found a lockpick. He was glaring at the lock on the cuff at Sans’ hand, trying to pick it, though his movements were slow and his reactions were delayed.

  


Sans’ tried to be patient, staring at Red’s movements with a fierce look. When Red finally managed to pick the lock, Sans rubbed his wrist. Muttering a quiet ‘thank ya’ and returning the soul into Red’s chest. He got up as soon as he did this, and ran off, going straight to the front door to see if it was open still, only to get disappointed when he tried.

  


Red was left alone, his mind feeling foggy and his body feeling weighed down. He was limp, easy prey, and even though he should be safe here, within the walls of his own house, he still felt scared. He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to be left here.

  


Sans huffed, already walking down into the basement once again, not happy at all with another failed attempt. He slowly made it back to Red, raising a bone brow. “shouldn’ ya be asleep?” Sans asked, sitting back down beside the other.

  


Red’s soul warmed once he saw Sans again. He tried to cuddle up to him, to nuzzle him, but with the way he could barely move, he only managed to turn his face into the direction Sans was at, closing his eyes comfortably.

 

“yer here…” He muttered, voice soft. “don’ leave… please…”

  


Sans blinked, getting pulled out of his grumbling by Red’s words. Okay, it was _too_ weird that Red was like this, so vulnerable and weak. It just felt wrong, like this wasn’t supposed to happen. “um… sure? just go to sleep, kay?” He would much rather have Red asleep, so he doesn’t have to deal with him and Sans could have some time by himself to think about everything that happened.

  


Red nodded, already feeling the dark edges of sleep engulf him. He wasn't alone, Sans was with him. He was safe. Safeish… He knew, somewhere in the back of his skull, that Sans still wasn't someone he should trust with his life like that. But right now, right here, where he didn't _have_ anyone, it just felt like he couldn't help himself.

 

“night…” He mumbled, trying to get his face a little closer to Sans, but he was already drifting off.

  


Sans watched the other fall asleep, quietly waiting for the other to pass out. When he was sure Red was asleep, Sans sighed, leaning back and looking around in boredom. Only to pause, looking around the room filled with weapons and cool gadgets…


	13. tmw yer captor teaches ya how to gun

When Red had fallen asleep, he had been calm with not a worry in the world. That was not the case when he woke up, the noise of gunshots ringing in his ears. He practically jumped up, eyes wide and alert. The sedative and painkiller had worn off for the most part, his chest burning when he moved so abruptly. But it was still a lot easier to bear than the last time he had woken up like that, let alone the time before.

 

And that was  _ good, _ because they were getting  _ shot _ at and Red had to  _ do _ something. 

 

Red looked around panicky, trying to assess where he was and where the shooting was coming from, only to… spot Sans in a half crouch, a gun in his little hands, unsteady and unsafe. Red wasn't sure whether to be relieved or to be even more worried.

 

He quickly ran up to Sans, not even hesitating before he took the gun out of his hand, having to twist Sans’ wrist just a little to force him to let go. He didn't want to hurt Sans, but this was an emergency. He couldn't help it.

  
  


Sans was too surprised to actually fight, his sockets were open and they were… shocked. “i… uh… wanted ta see if… it was…. real…?” Sans tried to explained, but he himself sounded unsure and speechless.

 

But something he didn’t explain was… Sans had straps and holsters all over his body, with guns and knives strapped to himself almost everywhere. With what looked like peanut butter smeared under his sockets, like it was war paint or something like it.

 

At least Sans had the decency to look sheepish and guilty.

  
  


Red’s breath pretty much left him right then and there, he was unable to let out anything but wheezing noises.

 

“‘course they're real!” Red told him with a hint of desperation in his voice. “ _ sans _ that's  _ dangerous, _ give me those guns!  _ right  _ now!” There was anger in his voice, but not the usual aggressive one. More something… worried and chiding.

  
  


“but i look  _ cool _ ! i look like ‘m going ta war!!” Sans whined, ducking away from Red’s hands and moving to get away from him. His hands went to cover himself, like he could protect his body and everything was being strapped to it. “i won’ fire it again! i swear!” Sans called moving around the room to get away from Red.

  
  


“sans! they’re  _ weapons, _ not toys ta play with!” He managed to grab another one of the guns Sans had, taking it away from him quickly, while still trying to get the other weapons. “ya could hurt yerself!”

  
  


“then…! then… put the safe lock on them?!” Sans tried, again, ducking out of the way from Red’s hands, and running upstairs. “i don’t even know where is the safe lock on this thing, so i won’t unlock it!” Sans tried to reason, passing the kitchen and going into the living room.

  
  


Safe lock or no, Red  _ really _ didn’t like the idea of Sans playing with guns. But even less so did he like the idea of Sans running around with guns  _ without _ the safelock on. He hurried after him anxiety ridden, trying to keep up.

 

“fine!  _ fine, _ i’ll put the safe lock on ‘em, jus’-!  _ stop runnin’! _ give me the guns!”

  
  


Sans hid behind the couch, just having enough room for Sans to squeeze in between the wall and the back of the couch. He poked his head out from the top, giving Red a distrusting look. “ya will give dem back?” Sans asked expectantly, half doubting that Red won’t even put the safety lock at all and just take it instead.

  
  


Red was panting a little, the wounds on his ribcage still wearing him down. Sweat was covering his skull and his vision was getting a little foggy. But it was nothing he couldn’t deal with.

 

“yea, fine,” he groaned, though he was clearly unhappy about it. “jus’... lemme put on the safe lock…”

  
  


“fine…” Sans mumbled, one by one, Sans grabbed each gun that was strapped to him, placing them on the cushions of the couch for Red to grab. Then waited expectantly for Red to do his thing and  _ give it back _ .

 

During this whole thing, Sans just couldn’t believe Red was letting him. His captor, was letting Sans have guns, yeah with a safe lock, but Sans was sure it was for  _ his  _ safety, and not Red’s. But still, it was kinda weird and hilarious how Red just let his captive hold guns, and lets not even mention the knives that were strapped on him too, with no way to ‘safelock’ these bad boys.

  
  


Red couldn’t believe it either, but he, for the most part, was just quietly grumbling about it, turning the safe lock on on all of them, before placing them back onto the couch. Though he kept the one he knew was his personal one, stashing it back in his pocket. With the safe lock on.

 

“yer such a weird guy,” Red mumbled out. “why would ya wanna  _ play _ with  _ guns _ outta all thin’s.”

  
  


Sans took the guns quickly, strapping them on himself once again. “i look cool like ‘m going ta war or ‘m a assassin!” Sans made some jazz hands, but he did seem pleased with himself, almost proud of his outfit. 

 

But Sans did mellow out with his next words. “never seen a real gun before, never held one. only seen it in movies. its… kinda cool, ya know? cool and surreal. like ‘m in a action movie~” It did feel that way, like you were in a movie and everyone was either screaming at him or laughing at him. Sometimes he could even hear the screaming or the laughing, or maybe it was just his head playing tricks on him since it knows Sans was looking for that in specifically.

  
  


Red didn’t entirely understand, though what he  _ did _ understand was that they grew up in two entirely different worlds. While this was the first time Sans was seeing a real gun, Red had grown up with them. Red had grown up having to kill, having to watch death on pretty much a weekly, if not daily, basis.

 

He knew what guns could do, and it was both scary to think of how dangerous they were, but also of how long a person could go on even if you’ve shot them.

 

But Sans didn’t look like he had any kind of killing intent on him, didn’t look like he’d ever want to hurt a fly. He was just genuinely excited, innocent.

 

“yer holdin’ it wrong,” Red decided to tell him, going up to Sans to adjust his position a little. “ya gotta hold it like this, see? ‘s a lot more steady this way.”

  
  


“hmm?” Sans hummed curiously, getting out from behind the couch so Red could show him easier. “like dis?” Sans didn’t know if it was just him, but it  _ felt  _ like he had a firmer grip on it, like he was holding it tightly. Or maybe he just felt that way because Red was telling him so, and he just  _ believed  _ it was steader. Or maybe he is thinking so hard and just listen to the professional. 

  
  


“yea! ‘xactly!” Red confirmed, going behind Sans. He put his hands on Sans’ sides, moving him a bit. 

 

“now bend your legs like this,” he said, shifting his body into the right stance. “an’ hold yer gun like this. point an’ shoot.” He had a hand on Sans’ hand, sliding his finger over Sans’ on the trigger, though didn’t actually pull it, just relying on the illusion of it. “boom. they’re dead.”

  
  


“hehe!” Sans giggled, this moment feeling so surreal, but so cool at the same time. He was being taught how to shoot, he was positioned like he was shooting someone. He had guns and knives all over his body, with war marks on his face. “‘m a warrior…” Sans whispered, staring ahead with barely contained excitement and smugness. 

 

“dey will all tremble before me, hehe!” Sans ruined it by giggling, having a hard time stopping, thus hard time keeping the position.

  
  


Red, though, was giggling as well, having a hard time not to, even when the whole gun situation still made him feel queasy. Sans was just too cute like this, he seemed so happy.

 

“ya sure are scary,” he told him, slowly letting go of Sans, though… not entirely. The touch, the closeness, felt nice, and he didn’t want to lose that just yet. So he kept his hands on Sans’ waist, pretending it was to keep him in position.

  
  


“ya think?” Sans asked amused, turning his head to look back at Red. “so, are ya really gonna teach me how ta use a gun, or are ya humoring me?” Sans would  _ like  _ to learn how to use a gun, he thinks it’s a skill that wouldn’t be useful, but cool to have. This is something he most likely  _ never  _ would have access to in his old life, never even have a chance to even look at a real one up close, not to mention touch it. But here Red was, telling him how to hold it and how he should position his body. It was… nice.

  
  


“i don’ think ya would ever ‘ave the heart ta shoot,” Red admitted. “an’ i don’ know if i should tell ya if ya can’t. ‘s dangerous, sans.” He didn’t want him to end up in a situation where he reaches for the gun, only to end up being too scared to pull the trigger. Who knew what he could get himself into? What might happen?

  
  


“but… wha if i get inta a situation where i gotta defend myself?” Sans asked, doubting there would ever be a time, but if he pushed it enough, maybe Red would teach him. “i need ta do  _ something. _ ”

  
  


“sans…” Red kept arguing though. “ya shouldn’t get inta a situation like that ta begin with…” He really didn’t feel comfortable teaching Sans how to fire a gun, how to properly use it. It felt… wrong. Like he was ruining something pure.

  
  


Sans huffed, giving the other a pouty face as he relented. “ugh, fine.” He strapped the gun back onto the hollister while also wiggling his hips to shake Red’s hands off. “‘m ta hungry ta argue.” He hasn’t eaten the whole day, what with everything that was going on with Red lately, it just slipped his mind.

 

“there’s nothing in the fridge,” Sans offered the other, “can ya order something?” He rubbed his eye socket, minding the peanut butter marks on his face. What time was it? Huh, it was the middle of the night, what would be open at this time?

  
  


“sure,” Red still replied though. “pretty sure mcdonald's still open.” He was searching through his pockets for his phone, before slowly he remembered where it was.

 

Oh. Right.

 

“uh… can i ‘ave my phone back?” Red asked, almost a little awkward. “an’ my keys.”

  
  


Sans fished out the phone from his pockets easily, but he didn’t get the keys. “here ya go~” Handing the device over, both hands going into his hoodie pockets, one hand holding onto the keys tightly. “uh… can i get a big mac, please? no pickles?” Red always just brought food, but he was getting food from a place Sans normally goes to. This would be the first time Sans asks for something specific. 

  
  


“i can,” Red told him, though his tone held a warning to it. “if ya give me back my  _ keys. _ ” He at least needed the keys to unlock the damn door for the delivery guy. He sure as hell wouldn’t let  _ Sans _ do it, not when he was covered in weaponry, still had the cuffs on his ankles, was wearing a skirt, and was now a missing person. That would most likely not end well…

  
  


“awww,” Sans whined, holding onto the keys tighter, “yer no fun. i thought ya would be just a little more grateful ta yer savor. especially when i could have benefitted with yer death.” Sans wouldn’t, not without the passcode. Sans would have been trapped alone in the house with a pile of dust, staying there until he starved and died.

  
  


Red went quiet to that, unsure on what to say. How to feel. Sans had saved his life. He  _ had, _ and Red  _ knew _ that. He could’ve dusted if Sans wouldn’t’ve called Alphys. He could’ve shot Red, could’ve done anything to his soul. But he didn’t.

 

“i am grateful,” Red told him finally. “i ‘dunno why ya did what ya did, but… ‘m grateful. an’ i  _ wanna _ do ya good. but i need my keys.” And he can’t let him go.  _ Especially _ not when he did what he did. Sans was too good, too soft to be left alone. He would be eaten alive in a world like this, people would abuse his kindness left and right.

 

Red couldn’t let that happen.

  
  


Sans sighed, handing over the keys with a slight pout. “if ya wanna do me good, why not set me free?” But  _ after  _ Red gets the burger, Sans is starving. “i would really appreciate being let go.”

 

He would, so much that he would keep quiet about everything, wouldn’t even tell a soul. 

  
  


“can’t,” Red told him, but he took the keys, giving Sans a look that was a mixture of guilt and gratefulness. He was already punching in the number, holding his phone to his face.

 

“the bosses don’ ‘xactly like people runnin’ ‘round that know ‘bout us, our identities. an’ b’sides. this town’s - no - the  _ world’s _ not as safe as ya think. yer a target, yer too sweet ta defend yerself. i wanna protect ya.” The phone stopped ringing and instead he heard a voice on the other side, clearly annoyed that customers still called at this time of the day. “yea i’d like two big mac menus, please. no pickles on one, nuggets with one, coke and, uh-” He glanced towards Sans. “drink, sweetheart?”

  
  


Sans looked at the floor gloomy, saying a soft “coke fer me too.”, heading over to sit on the couch. He isn’t surprised of the answer, but… he had some hopes up. Surely saving Red gave him some faith in him, enough to let him go and trust he wouldn’t say anything. But no, Red still didn’t want to.

 

The worst of it all was that Sans saw through his lies, he knew the real reason he was here. He was here for Red’s own pleasure. If he wanted to ‘protect’ Sans, he wouldn’t be forcing him into dresses, or forcing him to sleep with him, or even raped him. None of those things were protecting Sans, hell he was restraining Sans so much that Sans felt helpless at times. He couldn’t even talk to his family, Sans hated this.

 

And Red dared say it was because Red wanted to protect him! It made Sans mad, hell, his own brother was sweeter than him, but like hell he would ever tell Red  _ that _ . His brother was  _ not  _ going through this, ever. Another thing Sans saw right through was that ‘the world’s not as safe as ya think’ bullcrap. He talks like Sans was born yesterday! That he hasn’t had any experience or knowledge! Sans was an adult, Sans wasn’t stupid.

 

Still, he kept quiet, mostly because Red was on the phone and it was rude to talk to someone when their on the phone.

  
  


Red finished off, giving them the address and an alias as name, hanging up the phone. “‘t should be ‘ere in about 20 minutes,” he told Sans, pocketing his phone again, glancing at Sans a bit surprised. “yer lookin’ angry. who bit ya in the butt? i thought ya would like mcdonalds…”

 

He knew, of course, that this wasn’t about McDonalds, but part of him was still hoping. Sans was being too difficult… What was he supposed to do? Let him go? Even if he  _ wanted _ to, Fellster and Edge would make sure to hunt him down, if only as a revenge to Red, but mostly because people with information  _ weren’t supposed to run freely. _

 

He had no choice. And, quite frankly, he liked having Sans here.

  
  


“‘m not stupid red. ya talk like i was born yesterday… dat i don’t know nothing about da world i’ve been living on fer years…” Sans grumbled, looking at the ground. “yer lying… yer lying and trying to make yer actions more noble and better. when in reality, i am here fer yer selfish needs….” Sans pointed to the chains on his ankles, the fluffy frilly skirt he was wearing, and then motioned to his lower body. 

 

“i don’t know about ya, but forcing someone ta sleep with ya, raping them, chaining them, restricting them from family and friends…. taking away their whole life without permission… that’s not protecting…” Sans looked to the window, looking at it begrudgingly. “it makes me mad when ya pretend ya were only trying ta ‘protect’ me… when ya were just doing it cuz ya want ta…”

 

_ at least be honest, don’ i deserve dat? _ Sans wanted to say, but he just didn’t bother.

  
  


“ _ fine, _ if tha’s wha’ ya wanna hear. i took ya because i want ya,” Red grunted, irritation making him feel icky. “i took ya ‘cause i like ya. ‘cause ‘m alone an’ forever  _ will _ be if i don’ change anythin’ bout it. that doesn’ mean ‘m  _ lyin’! _ if selfish needs was all a it, i would’ve just chained ya ta a bed the day i got ya. would’ve broken ya in ‘nough ta get this fight outta ya.”

 

He knew how others were about their possessions, always keeping them chained up, drugging or abusing them into submission, giving them no freedom or anything, until their owner was all they had, until they  _ craved  _ for their owner, wanting nothing  _ but _ them.

 

“if ya think  _ this _ is what selfish needs looks like, then i  _ know _ yer ta soft.”

  
  


Tears were at the corners of Sans’ sockets, hearing about the things Red  _ could have  _ done to him. He isn’t sure anymore, he knows what Red is doing is selfish and immoral. But Red has a way of selling his point, making him sound less bad than everyone else, that Sans was  _ lucky  _ to be kidnapped by him. 

 

Sans stared at the ground, the tears threatening to spill. “i don’.... understand. how can someone do all this ta someone… and ya say it could be  _ worse… _ ” Sans can’t even imagine it, he was unable to see it. Sans was forced to admit, maybe, he was too soft. He was so soft he can’t see what’s ‘normal’ in kidnappings. But still, does what Red do to him really still okay? It might not be as extreme but…

 

“how could  _ ya  _ do dis ta someone? when ya know they have feelings ta… what if ya were in their shoes?” Sans still didn’t look up, he kept his voice low and his head down so Red wouldn’t see how close Sans was to breaking down.

  
  


It was still easy to see the distraught in Sans though, and it broke his heart. He scooted closer to him, gently putting his arms around Sans, holding him close in an attempt of comfort, even if the touch hurt his ribs.

 

“once ya learn that ya can expect  _ nothin’ _ from anyone, ya start takin’ matters inta yer own hands,” Red rumbled, his tone low, softer than usually. “i know ‘s not ideal. far from it. but ‘m tryna make things better fer ya. tryna make ya feel comfortable here. safe.”

 

He could tell it would still take long for Sans to accept his situation. To come to terms with where he was, who he belonged to. But all Red could do was try to make him understand, try to make it easier on him.

  
  


“so… are ya saying ta expect nothing from ya?” Sans asked, not looking up at the other, feeling so tired and drained that he just let himself be held. He didn’t care Red was holding him right now, he was too tired to care. “and dat i should take matters into my own hands?” He felt the knives on him body, the guns…

  
  


Red hesitated, apprehension prickling on his bones. He maybe should’ve not worded it that way, but it  _ was _ true. But he had nothing to worry… right? Sans wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“‘m tryna make life easier fer ya than it’d been fer me,” Red decided to tell him. 

  
  


“how is raping and forcing things like wearing skirts with no underwear and sleeping with ya making it easier?” Sans asked, sighing at the whole situation.

  
  


“‘m makin’ ya wear skirts ‘cause a the ankle shackles i can’t remove yet!” Red defended himself. “an’ i- i  _ did _ admit i took ya because i wan’ed ya. i wan’  _ things _ from ya. ‘m sorry, but ‘m not a free hostel either.” He was  _ still _ making sure things were nicer for Sans than they actually needed to be. 

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything, letting go and putting his full weight on Red, closing his sockets and resting for a little. He didn’t weigh much, barely anything, he was all bones after all. But still, he didn’t have anything else to say, there was no reasoning with this guy. There was nothing he could say that could convince Red in any way. Sans would say it’s frustrating, but he was too tired. Sans’ felt his cheek and lower half of his face press to Red’s shoulder and neck, while his limp body lay flush against Red.

 

He just wanted food and then sleep, today was tiring both on the mind and on the body.

  
  


Red almost wanted to curse the delivery person when he heard the doorbell ring. He felt comfortable with Sans so close of him, holding him dear to his person. Part of him wanted to just pick Sans up, take him with him to the door, but no. He was wearing straps with weaponry all over himself, was still wearing the skirt and shackles. It wouldn’t end good…

 

So he just gently carried Sans over to the couch, leaving a soft kiss to his forehead, before heading out of the living room. “i’ll be gettin’ our food.”   
  
He could tell the delivery guy was pissed when he didn’t tip him, though he also couldn’t bring himself to do as much, not when this cursed person had disrupted their comfortable cuddle time. He still took the food with a grunted, “thanks,” closing the door before him, before also quickly changing the passcode. Just to be safe. Just in case Alphys did something.

 

He headed back to the living room, having taken plates from the kitchen with him as well, and spread the food out on the table.

 

“midnight dinner’s ready,” Red announced, happy to be with Sans again. He put an arm around him to pull him a little closer, though mostly focusing on unwrapping his burger. He was pretty hungry, too...

  
  


Sans grabbed his own burger, unwrapping it slowly and taking a bite. Nice, big macs are so good, they are the best fast food. At least Sans has this small bit of joy in his life.

 

“thanks... “ Sans muttered, moving his coke cup a little closer to his person as he munched on his burger. Better to keep it close than to strain for it later, Sans didn't seem fond of that, he liked everything easier. 

  
  


Though he was enjoying his own burger, Red also kept an eye on Sans, watching him slowly munch on his burger. The little skeleton looked so tired. So small and innocent and fragile… Even with the straps of guns and knives covering his body, Red couldn’t help but to see Sans as beautiful, as adorable and pure, yearning for his protection…

 

He was obsessed. He was sick, probably. But Red couldn’t help himself. Sans was just that sweet.

 

Red’s arm slowly nudged Sans a little closer to himself, a silent offer for Sans to rest his weight on him. Or maybe a silent plea for Sans to come closer to him, to feel his body against his, comforting and comfortable.

  
  


But Sans didn't even move, or more like he didn't even acknowledge what happened. His eye sockets were drooping until they finally gave in, closing shut. But Sans still ate his burger, slower than he already was. He even chewed slowly, like he was actually asleep, eating his burger quietly.

  
  


Was he sleep eating? Red wasn’t even sure. He felt like that was unrealistic, sleep eating was not a thing, but… was it?   
  
“are ya tired, sweetheart?” Red tried to ask, amusement in his voice, mixed with curiosity on whether Sans would even reply to begin with.

  
  


It took a moment for Sans to understand, one of his bone brows twitching slightly. Before he gave a tired, “mmhh hmmm.” nodding as he did so, the whole time the burger he was eating didn't leave his mouth, not even for a second.

  
  


Red snorted quietly, almost breathing in the piece of his burger he was eating. “are ya sure ya should be eatin’?” He asked, though he didn’t sound like he was going to stop Sans. Only amused and a little concerned. “ya don’ wanna eat after a nap? i can let ya nap on my lap…”

  
  


Sans gave him an unhappy grunt, both his brows furrowed, like he was upset or scolding Red. “mmgh uhmm.” Sans shook his head this time, taking the burger more into his mouth to get another bite at the same time try to hide it from Red.

 

The small skeleton tilted slightly away from Red, like he could get out of the other's reach by moving away a inch.

  
  


“aww, sweetheart,” Red cooed with a chuckle in his voice, but he didn’t stop him. He decided to let Sans finish his burger, but still kept his arm around him, worried he might tilt over. “a’right then, but yer goin’ ta bed as soon as yer done.”

  
  


Sans nodded in agreement, moving a little so he could reach his drink, sipping it slowly. The fizzy drink woke him up a little, letting him have the power to open his eyes, yet they were ready to close at any given time.

 

He ate his burger like this, when getting to tired he would drink some of his soft drink to wake up a little. Up until the burger was finally gone. Sans even managed to eat a few fries and nuggets too, before his head rested on the table in defeat. He couldn't go anymore, he was done. He felt like he was going to fall asleep right now, on the table.

  
  


Red almost jumped as he heard the noise of Sans simply flopping on the table. He glanced at him concerned he might’ve hurt himself, before relaxing as he realized Sans was just being a little idiot.

 

“oh sansy, yer literally on a couch ta lie on,” Red sighed amused. He had already finished his own burger, was eating on the fries and nuggets himself. Though he put them down to gently lift up Sans’ head and lie it on his lap while he finished eating himself.

  
  


Sans made a small grunt in response to Red's words, but otherwise, didn't do nothing else. Just let himself lie in a more comfortable position, he didn't know where his head rested on, but it was better than a table.

  
  


Red was too lazy to put away the dishes when he finished eating. He simply wiped his hands on the napkin, finished his drink and then carefully lifted up Sans into his arms. He had Sans’ head rested on his shoulder, one arm under his butt, the other around his back or using it to open and close doors while he was carrying him to their bedroom.

 

Once they reached it, Red almost didn’t want to let go of Sans. But he was tired, too, and he didn’t want Sans to stay in an uncomfortable position for too long. So he tucked Sans into bed after taking the straps of weaponry from him, wiping the peanut butter off his face, quickly changing into his own pajamas, before joining Sans in bed. His arms were wrapped around him tightly as he was spooning him, face nuzzled into the back of Sans’ neck, a happy smile on his face.

 

He really loved sleeping like this.


	14. bed time maneuvers

When Sans woke up, his sockets fought to stay closed. He didn’t fight himself, he gave in easily. He didn’t have anywhere to be, he was comfy here, warm, surrounded by softness. It was only when Sans adjusted his legs that he felt another pair of legs next to him. That immediately made him remember, _realize_ , where he was, what this warmth was. Sans’ sockets didn’t fight this time when he tried to open them, he turned his head around to see a sleeping Red, hugging him close to the other’s chest. Sans could feel Red’s front pressing into his backside, how those huge thick arms held him tightly, securely in his grasp.

 

Welp, this felt awkward. Especially with what they talked about yesterday. It still made Sans’ soul tighten at the thought, a sinking feeling that wouldn’t go away. So in an attempt to not feel so awkward being in your kidnapper’s hold, Sans carefully started to wiggle out of the other’s hold. Making sure not to hit or elbow the other as he twisted and arched his body to slip out of the Red’s hold.

 

_Alllllmost there, so close. Just a little bit more…._

  


But the wiggling and struggling was enough to rouse Red, especially when he had to suppress a wince every time Sans would brush or hit against his ribs, jolts of pain coursing through his body. The painkillers must’ve worn off through the night.

 

But that was not what Red was worried about, no. He didn’t care about the pain, he just wanted to sleep, wanted to cuddle more. So he tightened his hold on the little skeleton, holding him close in a way he wasn’t putting too much pressure on his hurt rib.

 

“shhh, shhhhhh, sleep,” he mumbled quietly, grumpily almost.

  


Sans froze in place, like he was a prey that just saw a predator sneaking around towards him. He waited a little, waited until Red fell back asleep. When Sans felt comfortable enough to move without Red rousing again, he sid down. Slowly, he slid his whole body downwards, going more and more under the blankets, being mindly of the legs and ribs. Mostly avoiding making as much contact with Red’s body as he could. Sans would have bit his lower lip in anxiety and tension if he had one, but a few beads of sweat did fall down his skull.

  


Red was grumbling in his sleep, his arms tightening even more, trying to keep whatever hold he had on Sans on him. Even in his sleep he could feel the warmth and closeness slipping away, and it was making him feel nervous and irritated. Why was Sans leaving? They were napping so nicely…

  


Sans grunted in surprise but also annoyance. Red tighten his arms when Sans’ head and arms were passing through. Sans had his arms over his head, using it to balance his body to carefully maneuver himself out of Red’s arms. But now, Red tightened his hold around the armpits and neck of Sans’ body, making it even more awkward and now uncomfortable.

  


“...sleep,” Red mumbled, trying to get Sans a little closer to his chest, back to the position he was in, but he was 80% asleep and too tired to move properly. So he just gave up at one point, bending his legs instead to bring them around Sans as well, have some extra closeness.

  


Sans stayed still once again, feeling like maybe it was over. But Red was slowly going back to sleep, which was a silent saving grace in Sans’ book. After what felt like hours, but was most likely one, Sans started to slide up. Slowly, with the same process of going down, Sans tried to go up. Slowly trying to slip out of Red’s arms from above, once sliding up far enough, he grabbed the headboard of the bed and pulled himself up gently and ever so slowly. Carefully, Sans’ managed to slide most of his body out, only his legs were left.

 

Sans hoped beyond anything that third time's the charm, that he will do it this time.

  


But Red grumbled again at the movement, letting out a quiet, “nooooo…” He held onto Sans, his arms tightening around the skeleton’s legs. Irritation prickled down his spine, he just wanted to cuddle up with Sans, was that really so hard? Was Sans really that uncomfortable? Did he not know why Red was holding onto him? Maybe he had to make it clearer that he just wanted to cuddle.

 

With a quiet, sleepy hum he nuzzled his face closer to Sans, like he was an old cat getting himself comfortable. Except Sans had already slid up most of the way, which meant Red wasn’t nuzzling into Sans’ face, or even back, but his ass. His not so squishy, bony ass, skirt ridden up enough for Red to slip past it without even noticing.

  


Sans made a almost silent yelp, his body going rigid when he felt a nose ridge pressing to his bum, not protected by the fabric of his skirt. Only then did Sans start to wiggle his legs, not caring anymore in trying to be careful to not wake him. He did _not_ like Red’s face pressed to his uncovered ass. “red! no! ya perv!!” He hissed, looking down with a furious blush, only for it to grow darker when he _saw_ what was happening instead of just feeling it.

  


The noises made Red grumble more, instinctively nuzzling more into Sans. But he woke up slowly, his eyes opening, blinking surprised. And confused. Very confused at what he was seeing.

  
“wha…?” Red muttered, absolutely befuddled. “wha’s goin’ on…? sans?”

  


“yer being a perv, that’s wha! get yer face _away_ from there!” Sans tried to wiggle his hips and legs out of Red’s hold, pulling himself with the headboard of the bed. But his arms were weak and noodly, he could barely keep his upper body up and straight. So he was mostly stuck until Red lets go.

  


But instead of letting go, Red moved his arms up to Sans’, prying them off the headboard, before pulling him back down into his arms. Though his hold was more gentle this time. He had turned him around so Sans was flush close to Red’s chest, an arm around his back, drawing smooth circles. His eyes were sleepy, hazily looking into Sans’.

 

“i was asleep,” Red defended himself. “i didn’ do anythin’. i don’ even know how yer butt ended up there.”

  


“ya wouldn’t let me _go_!” Sans hissed, and to even drive that point across, Sans struggled in the other’s hold. Red’s body not even moving an inch as Sans tried to shift his body every which way and that, even when he wiggled or struggle, Red was acting like he didn’t even notice Sans was even struggling.

 

How strong _was_ he!?

 

“i had to get out _someway_! i tried going down first, i would have prefered that, but ya are so stubborn!” The fact that Sans’ struggles did absolutely nothing in moving his body even an inch away from Red was frustrating, annoying, and down right shameful to Sans.

  


Red snorted quietly, nuzzling gently into Sans. His face this time, forehead close to Sans’. “well, ‘s not my fault my face ended up there then.” Red noted. “i jus’ wan’ed ta keep ya close, there’s nothin’ perverted ‘bout _that.”_

 

He could hardly even remember the struggles from when he was snoozing, only faint memories or Sans slipping away and him trying to hug him more. Though he wasn’t lying. He _had_ only tried to keep Sans close, to cuddle with him. It’s never been his intention to bury his face _there._ Not that he _minded,_ but that hadn’t been his intention or fault.

  


“actually there is, when ya have someone captive and for some reason are strict on having them sleep with ya, pretty creepy if ya ask me.” Sans grumbled to the other lowly, his hands going to Red’s shoulders to try and push his upper body away, trying to fight against the hand that was on his back.

  


“creepy maybe,” Red agreed, though begrudgingly so, “but not perverted.” He let go of Sans, at least loosening his hold enough for Sans to struggle out. He was awake now anyways, and there was no point in keeping Sans close if he was just going to fight the entire time. Not when Red was still hurt and sensitive.

 

“wha’ were ya gonna do?”

  


Sans crawled out quite fast from the bed, like it was on fire. “food.” Sans called, already opening the door faster than Sans can even balance himself, no thanks to the chains, and ran out. Not saying anything else, just happy to finally get out of that situation.

  


Red pushed himself off the bed to follow Sans, huffing slightly at the effort. His body felt sore and his movement hurt his ribs, though it was a lot more bearable now. It was more of just a dull pain, a nuisance more than anything.

 

He didn’t bother to get himself dressed, following Sans down into the kitchen in his pajamas, slow and tired, curious. He usually was at work at that time, so he didn’t get to see Sans’ normal daily routine here. Would he make breakfast? Did Red even have things for breakfast…?

 

Red entered the kitchen, eying Sans with interest.

  


Only to see him having pulled a dining room chair from the table and to the fridge, he climbed it clumsily, struggling mostly because of how little space the chains provided, making Sans put one foot on the chair but then putting the other would be difficult. But he moved like he done this before, that he was accustomed to the normal challenges he now normally faced. Once on the chair, he opened the fridge to reach for the tub of ice cream, going on his tippy toes and just barely grazing it with his fingers. He jumped a little to try and catch it, finally pulling it towards him and into his arms.

  


Any other time Red would’ve gotten worried, and he _did_ startle when he saw the little leap, imagining how badly this could’ve ended. But right now he was having a hard time worrying about _that_ and an even harder time trying not to coo at the adorable sight of Sans.

  


Sans carefully got down after closing the fridge, pushing the chair back hazardly. Grabbing a spoon, he scrambled away, using the other exit of the kitchen to avoid Red, going back to the bedroom.

  


Red was chuckling, not immediately following Sans as he was looking for something for himself to eat first. But he came out blank. The most he had were instant noodles and some canned foods, but Red didn’t have the stomach to eat something bigger so early in the morning, especially not when he was used to not eating until he came home from work.

 

So he decided to follow Sans after all, heading back towards the bedroom he had heard Sans enter.

 

“ice cream’s not ‘xactly a healthy breakfast,” Red said, his tone chiding, though it was obviously jokingly so.

  


“then maybe put healthier things in the fridge.” Sans snapped back lowly, his tone sassy. But he held the tub of ice cream away, like he was afraid Red would take it. “not my fault all ya give me is junk, ya really shouldn’t be surprised when i eat junk for breakfast.”

 

Sans missed the food in his own home, they were a range of different things for Sans to eat. Here he was very limited, like he was being starved of good food. Takeout, instant noodles and canned fooded got very tiring very quickly. Sometimes Sans wondered if Red wants to give him food poisoning.

  


Red, though, had never intended to do any of that. He just had a lot to consider, and some things would slip his mind, such as proper foods. Red neither had the skill nor the time to cook, so instant food or takeout had always been his main source of food, with the rare exceptions of that his family would visit him or he’d go to a restaurant for some reason.

 

“wha’ would ya like ta have…?” Red asked genuinely. He wasn’t sure what he would need or what would be unnecessary, but if Sans would list him some things, he could pick them up after a mission tomorrow…

  


Sans shrugged unhelpfully, almost clueless himself. He didn’t know what he would want, but maybe the things he usually uses is a start. “i don’ know, eggs, milk. some snacks, some things to drink. anything really, i don’t really care anymore, get fruits if ya want.” Sans shrugged at the last one, pulling on straws. He really was struggling on this too. “i don’t know man, just the basics, the essentials. maybe get different instant food, like frozen meals or something, just something over the instant noodles and takeout. ‘m getting sick of it.”

 

Sans would have been able to live off that if he wanted, but the fact that he was kidnapped, sitting around with nothing much to do and in his thoughts most of the time. He just kind of got sick of it, got sick of eating his favorite things because of a bad experience, like kidnapping.

  


Red hummed thoughtfully, but did nod slowly. That could be arranged. “i can’ cook, though,” Red reminded him. “i can turn ya the hot water on if ya wanna cook while i’m gone… but lettin’ me cook’ll most likely jus’ end in a disaster.” He used to try to cook as a child, but his family quickly drove that habit out of him. He just didn’t have the right taste to cook, that’s why he also didn’t mind living off of nothing but fast- and instant foods.

  


“okay…” Sans said quickly, shoving a mouthful on oreo ice cream in his mouth, his posture more subdued, calmed. At least he wasn’t being sassy anymore.

 

But thing that _made_ Sans more subdued was not that his demands were going to be met, but that Red offered and agreed easily. That he just wanted to give Sans a better diet, eat more things. Sans looked away from the other, hiding the blush that he could feel slowly coming on.

 

Due to him not paying attention and that the ice cream was already soft when he got it out from the fridge, it slipped heavy drops on the bottom on Sans’ hoodie and the skirt when Sans tilted it. Sans jumped at the cold contant, staying completely still to avoid it running down anywhere else. Sans _did_ let out a startled quiet gasp, sucking in breath and holding it, like the ice cream was a wild animal or a disgusting bug crawling on top of him.

  


Red startled more than he needed to, looking at Sans shocked and surprised. “what happened!?” He asked, scared Sans might’ve gotten hurt. But he didn’t need an answer to see Sans’ look on his face, the way he was holding the ice cream bucket.

 

Red let out a relieved sigh, shaking his head a little. “ya scared me!” He complained, getting a tissue out of a drawer to wipe at the clumps of ice cream on his skirt. But there was more ice cream than he had expected, more than to just wipe it away easily, and he ended up spreading it instead.

  


“red no, yer making it worse!” Sans also didn’t want Red’s hands anywhere near his skirt, or his legs. Or anywhere, yeah, better nowhere. Sans quickly put the spoon in the tub and then put it on the nightstand, trying not to jolt his body more than he needed to. Carefully, Sans tried to slide off the bed, but he paused halfway, unsure how to continue this without risking more of a mess.

  


“ya, uh…,” Red was struggling, too, having pulled his hands back once Sans told him he was making it worse. “ya could… change…? there’s still skirts an’ stuff in the bags…” The skirt was probably going to get sticky soon, it couldn’t be comfortable. But Red was _certain_ Sans would just take this as another reason to call Red a pervert.

  


“no, ‘m taking a shower…” Sans said, slowly sliding down, making his body go in an awkward position to make sure it doesn’t stain the bed. When he finally got off the bed, he used his skirt as a sort of place to hold the ice cream dropping when it changed gravity. Holding the edges of the skirt up to make some sort of bowl, quickly going to the bathroom without saying anything else. Even forgetting to get a new change of clothes…

  


Red, though, noticed. He was glancing after him both surprised and concerned as Sans disappeared. He _would_ need a change of clothes after that, especially with the ice cream on his cloths. He sighed.

 

Pushing himself off the bed, Red looked through the bags of clothing for something for Sans. His hands stopped at a soft, dark blue dress, starry patterns covering the fabric of it in soft colors of yellow and white.

 

Sans would hate him…

 

But he would look so cute in it.

 

He picked out some socks as well, carrying both of the articles towards the bathroom, where he left them on a chair, ready for Sans when he would come out.

  


Sans took his sweet time, but he somehow knew once he realized he didn’t bring clothes that Red would have placed a new set outside, just like last time. So quickly, with a towel around him, he looked around to make sure Red wasn’t around before grabbing the clothes, locking the door behind him. Ohhh, but when he looked at the dress, he would glare the dress on fire if he could.

 

That fucking pervert, making him wear things like this.

 

Begrudgingly, just because he didn’t want to just have a towel around himself, he put the dress on. The socks slipped on soon after, warming his toes nicely. He got out the bathroom with a grumpy look, his arms crossed.

 

He felt stupid.

  


_Felt_ stupid, but _looked_ amazing. Red’s eyes widened when Sans came back into the bedroom, smile growing oh so widely.

 

“ya look beautiful,” Red told him, not a hint of doubt in his voice. Not even teasing or mocking. Just genuine awe. The color looked nice on Sans’ bones, the dark blue having a stark contrast against the pristine white, the fabric hugging his shape nicely. He looked truly stunning. Red couldn’t understand why Sans would despise dresses so much…

  


Sans gave him a face, his arms tighten around himself self consciously. His cheek bones growing bluer the more Red looked at him, to the point Sans had to turn his back to the other, looking at the ground. What do you say to that? He didn’t want to say he didn’t, he felt like he would be fishing for compliments from his _captor_. But if he agreed, then it would still feel weird and awkward to him.

 

So he decided to say nothing, hoping Red wouldn’t notice anything. To busy looking at the dress to look at Sans’ expression.

  


Red could tell, though, just from his posture, that Sans still wasn’t convinced. But he decided not to push it for now, instead just going up to Sans, hugging him from behind gently, mindful of his own ribs. That reminds him.

 

“should probably go ta doc’ alphys,” he grumbled quietly. “get my rib. i’ll be… back. will ya be fine?” He wasn’t sure why he was even asking this, but he oddly felt like he didn’t want to _leave_ Sans right now. Maybe the better question would be whether _Red_ will be fine…

  


“‘m fine.” Sans mumbled, rubbing his upper arms a little awkwardly, his cheeks puffed up in a pout.

  


Red hummed in acknowledgement, trusting Sans would be. He left a small kiss to the back of his skull, before removing himself.

 

During the time Sans had been in the shower, Red had gotten dressed himself. Though he was sure he’d have to change in a few hours again, his ribs being sticky with secretion and ointment, ruining the shirt.

 

“i’ll hurry,” he promised Sans, like Sans actually cared whether or not he would. He left the room with his bag, keys, gun and phone, then left the house, locking up behind him.

 

He probably shouldn’t be driving right now, but hell. He shouldn’t be doing a lot of things he does.

 

-

 

Sans felt to exposed in this dress, to much of his legs and arms were shown, including his neck and a little of his collar bone. So he did the most sensible thing, he went to put something else on. At first he looked through his own clothes, to find a nice hoodie that could at least hide his arms and neck, but after picking a random hoodie, Sans had the urge to look through Red’s clothes. 

 

So he did, he had no idea why, he found a nice hoodie that hide his upper body nicely, but he still decided to look. After a bit of pushing messily thrown in clothes aside, he spotted something that was quite fetching.

 

A jacket, a big black puffy jacket, with a dirty yellow colored fluff around the edge of the hood, with a golden spiked zipper. It was big enough to reach to his knees, which made Sans fall in love with it even more. He quickly took the hoodie he found in his own clothes off, and put on the new black one. It was huge, he couldn’t even see his hands, the little fingers couldn’t even reach the end of the sleeves! But that was just a bonus for the small skeleton, who loved big, comfy clothing. The only downside was that it was dusted in monster dust, and blood smears…. now that wasn’t so great. Ew.

 

Welp.

 

There was a laundry room…


	15. miniature tree

During his stay at Alphys’ lab, Red had suddenly gotten a horrible feeling. He couldn’t understand it at first, had accused Alphys of injecting him with something, or her messing up his ribcage. But after a twenty minute argument and Alphys kicking Red in his new prosthetic rib saying, “G-Good, it’s a-all fit. Now get out.” Red had figured maybe she wasn’t at fault for the horrible feeling.

 

The good thing was, the burning pain blossoming up at the kick definitely helped to burn that out. His rib would still need some time to properly heal up…

 

Red had come home around three hours after he left, closing the door behind him with a loud bang.

 

“sansy, ‘m home,” he called, though instead of heading for his room, he went for the kitchen, sorting in groceries he had gotten after his visit at Alphys’. “i brought ya some… stuff. ta cook.”

  
  


Little footsteps could be heard from upstairs, slowly coming down stairs and to the kitchen. Sans peeked out from the corner of the kitchen door frame, looking at the things Red was pulling out from the bags. 

 

“like wha?” Maybe it was something to make him drowsy or paralyzed, so he wouldn’t be able to fight… no… Red said he wouldn’t. But can he really trust him? Maybe he should, there isn’t much he can do.

  
  


“i ‘dunno, eggs, milk… miniature tree…?” Red was holding up a broccoli, glancing over to Sans, seeing only his head peek out from the doorframe.

  
  


“hehe, miniature tree?” Sans asked, amused but confused. Why would Red buy him a miniature tree? It was only when Red turned around that Sans saw the broccoli in his hand, making Sans snort after he made the connection. Yes he was in a hostage situation, but oh stars, does Red not know what a broccoli is?

 

Sans couldn’t help but laugh, it wasn’t loud or extreme in any way, it was light and soft. Sans still covered his mouth with his hand to cover it either way, but he was clearly amused. “ya mean broccoli?” 

  
  


“yes?” Red said, though he didn't even sound sure of it himself. He was just holding up the odd looking vegetable, showing it more to Sans. “that? there were also dead ones… why would they even sell those?” And they hadn't been any cheaper than the live trees either, though then again, everything already  _ had _ been ridiculously cheap.

  
  


Sans gave him a lopsided look, confusion written all over his face. “dead ones?”

  
  


“they were all white,” Red tried to explain, obviously grasping at straws and having no idea he was talking about himself, “like they just lost all their color.”

  
  


Sans gave it a second, processing what Red meant, before he let out another snort. “dats cauliflower, dey come in white an’ purple. why don’ ya know yer veggies?” Sans giggled, hiding behind the door frame even more to hide his giggling from his captor. Wouldn't want his captor knowing Sans is laughing at him and might even punish him.

  
  


Though it really wasn't hard to tell Sans was laughing and him. Red, though, didn't react mad or with a punishment and, instead, was just pouting.

 

“i never ‘ad ta!” Red complained. “‘s not  _ my _ fault they called a tree a flower, tha's just  _ stupid! _ ” He had his arms crossed, one hand still holding the broccoli as he was pouting.

  
  


“is not a tree, red… they're all vegetables. they just look like trees.” Sans explained softly, “how don’ ya know the name? haven’t ya seen them before in those fancy dinners? like, cut up an’ small?” Really? Has Red gone his whole life without knowing what broccoli or cauliflower is? Didn’t his parents force him to eat it when he was little? 

 

Sans is just surprised Red has managed to do this, being as rich as he seemed, or as resourceful as he was. Sans found it hard to believe that Red  _ never  _ heard or seen those veggies before.

  
  


“the little, uh… the weirdly fuzzy clumps of bushes?” He thought he remembered seeing the tree cut up in fancy dinners, though even so… “jus’ ‘cause i eaten ‘em doesn't mean i'd know their shitty  _ name! _ ”

 

His father had never cared enough to make Red to eat anything either and it wasn't exactly like school taught you vegetable names.

  
  


“ya must have heard it  _ somewhere _ .” Sans insisted, looking away from the other and just getting lost in thought. The idea was actually really funny. Red not knowing what some veggies are called. Sans wonders what other things Red doesn’t know.

 

Sans walked in a little, finally coming out from the door frame to step into the kitchen. “i mean, how could ya  _ not _ ?”

  
  


Red couldn't answer him anymore. He wanted to, was already ready to defend himself, but then his arms went slack, his eyes wide.

 

_ No. _

 

He didn’t…

 

Red quickly placed the broccoli on the kitchen counter, fearing he’d drop it, and the kitchen floor was still a mess with the table turned and chairs strewn around. He felt like an icy cold ran over his body, and suddenly the horrible feeling he had felt at Alphys’ made sense.

 

“sans… i need that back,” he tried, his voice low and careful, like he was trying to mess with a wild animal.

  
  


Sans backed away once he noticed the change in attitude, already having a really bad feeling about this. “need… wha back?” Sans asked hesitantly, taking even more steps back. His arms were wrapped around his body for comfort, calming himself as best he could with the sudden attention from his captor.

  
  


“the jacket,” Red replied. “please…? it’s, uh. ‘s kinda important ta me.” It had been the first thing he had bought independently, an inexpensive old jacket, already dirty and used, and Fellster had  _ hated _ it. Which was why Red held it so dear. Why he hadn’t cleaned it in, what? Ten years? Twenty? And with every day he added to it he felt Fellster’s hate for him and his jacket growing just a bit more.

 

And now here it was… so clean it was almost  _ shining. _ It looked so unnatural on the jacket, it looked so much darker without all the dust on it, smelled of laundry detergent. And all of it made him feel almost sick to the stomach.

 

“jus’ take it off an’ put it down an’ i, uh. i won’ be mad, promise.”

  
  


But all Sans heard was ‘mad’, which made Sans’ mind scream. So Sans turned around and ran, ran away to lock himself in one of the upstairs rooms.

  
  


“no, no,  _ no! _ ” Red could only scream, rushing after him. He was quick enough to follow to be able to tell where Sans was running to, quickly digging out his keys to unlock the room he saw the culprit disappear into.

 

He almost  _ slammed _ the door open when he finally came in.

  
  


Sans went scrambling to climb a tall dresser to be out of Red’s reach, using other furniture to make it to the top easier. He huddled his body to take up as little space as possible, keeping the jacket close like it would protect him.

  
  


Red only looked up at Sans, frustrated and desperate. “ _ sans, _ this jacket ‘s important. give it  _ back. _ ” He tried not to let his words growl, tried to get Sans to  _ want _ to give it back to him. But it was hard to when all he could see was all his hard work  _ ruined _ and Sans not even giving it back to him.

  
  


“well, my  _ life  _ was important ta me! i worked  _ so hard  _ ta get where i was at, an’ ya  _ ruined it _ ! so no, i won’!” Sans yelled back, holding the jacket closer to his person, wrapping it around himself tighter, even zipping it up so Red can’t snatch it easier. 

  
  


Red was so tense his bones hurt. “ _ sans. _ this ‘s a fuckin’  _ warnin’.  _ get down ‘ere. give me the jacket.” He wasn’t going to play games. No, not when it was about  _ his jacket. _

  
  


“no!” Sans called back, staying away from the edge as much a possible, pressing himself to the wall. If Red was somehow allowed to take something important from him, then Sans can take something important from Red too! No matter what, Sans was  _ not  _ giving back this jacket, as long as Sans was not set free, Sans won’t release his hold on the jacket.

  
  


“ _ sans! _ ” Red growled, reaching out to him, but the dresser was too high. He quickly grabbed the furniture Sans had used, stepping on it until he  _ was _ in reach. Sans, you fool, you might have gotten out of reach temporarily, but ultimately only cornered yourself.

 

He grabbed Sans roughly, finally holding him close, trying to pry the jacket from him.

 

“why do ya even  _ wan’ _ that!?” He growled frustratedly. “‘t was  _ covered _ in dust an’ blood! pretty sure there were someone’s  _ teeth _ in the fuckin’ pockets!”

  
  


“key word!  _ was! _ ” Sans called back with obvious sass, holding onto the jacket as tightly as he could. “an’ i’s important to ya, so i’s mine now!” Sasn didn’t even have any possessions anymore… all of it gone when Red took him away, leaving his home to at one point to be put for sale once again with all his stuff inside. All the things on Sans’ person was also gone, never to be seen from again. What else would Red take? He already took away his whole life and freedom.

 

It’s only fair if Sans takes at least one of his.

  
  


Red was practically shaking the jacket, trying to get Sans out of it. But it was no use, Sans was clinging to it too hard to just fall out. “ _ why’ _ re ya like this! just! get! out!” He was trying to unzip it now, trying to pry Sans away, but he had a way of not letting him get his hands on the jacket properly. God damn it! He had to get it back  _ somehow! _

  
  


“because ya took away everything important ta me! it’s fair i take dis from ya!” Sans screamed back, his face blue from all the energy and strength he had to use to hold onto the jacket. “ya took  _ everything  _ from me! my home, my stuff, my life, my virginity, wha else are ya gonna take!? wha else  _ is  _ there ta take!?” Tears were at the corner of his sockets, but he refused to let them fall, refused to let his voice break.

 

“‘m keepin’ dis, yer not changing my mind!!” Sans hissed, curling up into a ball to make it even harder for Red to take the jacket.

  
  


Though Red had stopped struggling anyway and instead kind of just… froze. There was a bad feeling in his stomach, sickly and thick, crawling up his throat to suffocate him. He felt guilty.

 

Red dropped Sans, or at least put him down a tad less careful than he would usually like to. “fine,” he said, his voice still frustrated, but he relented. “whatever, just keep it…” Sans couldn’t wear it  _ forever _ anyways. He’d  _ have _ to take it off at  _ some _ point.

  
  


Sans scrambled away the moment he was let down, moving away from Red like he was going to attack him again, or grab him and force the jacket off him. But the other didn’t follow thankfully, not claiming his victory yet, Sans ran out of the room to get a better distance away from Red. Only when he got to the bedroom that he relaxed, holding the jacket close, Sans sniffed it. 

 

It smelled like victory…


	16. cooking with your captor

Back in the other room, Red just let out a frustrated grunt. He marched out of the room clearly pissed, steps heavy and loud, heading for the kitchen. Though he didn’t finish sorting in the groceries, instead finally fixing the mess he had made days ago. Putting the table back upright, picking up the chairs and putting them to the table. Only once that was done did he put the rest of the groceries in the fridge, even things that might not belong in the fridge, having no actual idea where to put them. He’s lived off instant food for most of his life, dammit.

 

As soon as that was done he picked up the empty plastic bag, stuffing it into a garbage can and heading for their bedroom where he knocked the door. “didn’ bring any takeout,” he told him, his voice holding a certain distance to it. “if ya wanna cook, knock yerself out.”

  
  


There was movement in the room, like Sans was hiding something he wasn’t supposed to be doing as quick as possible. Before footsteps came to the door, making the door creak open. Sans looked up at the other skeleton, blinking a little before nodding slowly. “umm, okay.” 

 

Slowly, the monster got out of the room, being mindful of Red, like he was expecting Red to just try and take the jacket again. Sans walked towards the kitchen, glancing behind him to see Red’s movements. Sans got a little nervous when he noticed Red following him, but he tried to pretend like he didn’t notice it.

 

When Sans did reach the kitchen, he started to look through the fridge and cabinets, giving faces at items when he found them in places they shouldn’t belong. There wasn’t much error, he only switched out what belonged in the fridge and what belonged in the cabinets. Though he spared what he decided to use today for dinner, which would be spaghetti with alfredo sauce. It was a simple dish, but it was still tasty. He just hoped he didn’t burn the noodles…

 

Getting a pan, he decided to get to work with boiling the water, putting the sleeves of Red’s jacket up so he could work easier. But even with the sleeves up, it will still be difficult, since Sans was so small he couldn’t even reach the knob to turn the water on…

 

How the hell is he going to use the stove?

 

Sans put the pot in the sink, and tried to climb up the edge of the counter, to at least reach the knob, but failing. His little nubby fingers couldn’t reach it at all, Sans even tried jumping a little to try and pushing the knob to let out the water.

  
  


Red’s eyes narrowed once he noticed that, trying not to laugh or coo at the behavior. He was trying to be mad at him, dammit! He had been watching Sans ever since they got to the kitchen, curious of what he would do, what he would cook. Granted, Red had used to cook when he was younger, but it’s been a long time, and he’s long given up that kind of passion.

 

“ya need some help there, sweetheart?” Red decided to offer, though he didn’t move from his spot at the door frame. If Sans would want help he’d have to ask for it.

  
  


Sans’ cheeks puffed up, his boney white cheeks going a dark shade of blue. He looked down and glared at ground, like it was the reason Sans was in this situation. “no. i can do it.” Sans said a little quietly, but still loud enough for at least Red to hear.

  
  


“alright,” Red simply said, his tone clearly doubtful, though he would humor Sans. “would love ta see it.” He didn’t move an inch from his spot, simply grinning at Sans lazily as he kept watching him, curious about what he would try to do.

  
  


Sans didn’t even look at him, didn't want to see what ever face he was making, or even see Red  _ watching  _ Sans fail at doing simple things.

 

If only he had his step stool....

 

With the little strength he had, he hoisted his body over the counter, so his stomach area was balancing his body on the edge of the sink. There, he reached the knob and turned it on, watching the water fill the pot. Ha, see, he did it! With no help from Red what’s so ever!

  
  


Red raised a brow, actually impressed at what he saw. Though Sans still seemed to be struggling. Maybe he should consider getting him something to stand on… A little stair or a stepping stool. But for now this was a lot of fun to watch, he could see Sans’ little feet hanging over the floor, making him look even smaller than he was.

 

It was too adorable.

  
  


He waited in that position until the water was to the right amount of water, his hand that never left the knob now turning the water off once it was right. But the movement messed up his balance, making him fall forward. His face going straight into the pot full of water, Sans struggled for only a moment, before pushing himself out and off the pot. But he flew back from the force, making him fall back and off the sink edge. His butt hit the floor and Sans could do nothing but let out a pained cry, tears in the corners of his sockets as his hands went to hold the injured area.

  
  


Red startled when he heard the pained cry, quickly running to Sans. He almost  _ fell  _ to his knees, arms wrapping around the fragile skeleton as he cursed quietly under his breath.

 

“ya gotta be more careful, sweetheart,” he huffed out, one hand wiping at the tears threatening to fall, while the other held him close tenderly. Dammit. He let this happen. “are ya hurt? do ya wan’ some help…?”

  
  


“‘m not hungry anymore…” Sans muttered, his face hot in shame, looking away so he didn’t have to look at Red. So he didn’t have to see the smug face, or be faced with a ‘I told you so’. He would much rather starve tonight than be faced with what ever Red was going to dish out at him.

  
  


“don’ say that,” Red cooed quietly, trying to comfort the small skeleton. He hoisted him up quickly, carrying him to a chair and sitting him down, moving the chair towards the kitchen counter. “how’s this?”

  
  


Sans looked away embarrassed, feeling like a fool that he didn’t do this sooner. But really, the thought crossed his mind, he just… wanted to do it by himself. Prove that he  _ could  _ do it without any assistance. But he was wrong, he was a natural clutz, so of course something like this would happen.

 

Though Sans hated to say it, was  _ embarrassed  _ to say it, but he wasn’t rude at heart, he just couldn’t be. So he muttered a quiet “thank ya.” and reached for the knob once again, filling the pot with more water once again, until it was the amount Sans wanted. When he did that, he carefully picked up the full pot with both hands, carefully getting off the chair to move to the stove. There, he placed the pot on stove and looked at the stove knobs. That were at the back of the stove… behind the boiler plates.

 

Sans looked at Red, then looked at the chair Red had pulled for him… then back at Red. “ummm.” How do you ask your kidnapper to help you with height problems?

  
  


But Red could already tell. “how high should i put it?” He simply asked, ready to help as he was already reaching for the knob. He wasn’t going to let Sans hurt himself  _ again _ ,  _ especially _ not if he was working on a  _ stove _ now. Falling was one thing, but burning himself? He’d rather not let Sans go through that.

  
  


“high.” Sans sighed, looking away so Red couldn’t see his face. Wow, this really was embarrassing. 

  
  


Red didn’t know what ‘high’ meant so he just put it at one of the highest options he had, glancing at Sans to see if it was alright, leaving it where it was when he didn’t see the smaller skeleton complain.

  
  


As Red was manning the stove, Sans went to get the noodles out of the box, leaving it next to the stove and moving back to the cabinets. He grabbed a strainer and put it in the sink for later use. Once that was done, he grabbed the sauce they were going to put on the pasta, leaving it right next to the packet of noodles.

 

Now all they needed to do was wait, wait for the water to boil so they could put the noodles inside.

 

This was awkward. Sans looked to the side, the other side of him where Red isn’t. Good job Sans, you’re playing ‘cooking with your captor’, such an achievement. Your dad would be proud.

  
  


Red only kept on watching Sans curiously, keeping an eye on the stove, unsure what he should be looking out for, but looking out for something. Though he was always switching between the stove and Sans.

 

“if, uh. if ya ever need knives fer somethin’, jus’ ask,” he said, remembering he had locked away the knives. The only ones left were plastic ones, if Sans ever wanted to cut up any vegetables or anything, it’d probably break under the pressure.

 

Though really, the knife didn’t seem to be the only one to break under pressure. Sans looked tense and nervous, uncomfortable.

 

“‘m not gonna hurt ya or anythin’,” Red sighed a little. “‘m sorry if i scared ya before, but ‘m not gonna do anythin’ ta ya. i’m just trying ta help.”

  
  


“‘m not scared that ya would… hurt me…” Sans said slowly, scratching the back of his neck. It was just awkward, standing here with Red, doing nothing, waiting for the water to boil. “i don’ need the knives either…”

 

How weird and awkward would it be if he just told Red he was feeling awkward now? That Sans was uncomfortable because of the silence, because he was just standing there with Red after making a fool out of himself. Right in front of Red too!

 

“tell me when there is little bubbles in the water.” With Sans’ height, it was hard to see inside the pot, so he would have to rely on Red for that. Even if Sans didn’t like it, felt shame for needing Red’s help for just making simple pasta.

  
  


“‘course…” Red muttered, his own voice a little hesitant. He felt like Sans was keeping something from him, but he decided not to push it. 

 

Instead he watched the water slowly heating up, starting to boil as little bubbles appeared in the water. Yea, that was something he knew. He wasn’t a  _ complete _ idiot. Just didn’t know shit about cooking, and what he knew was… questionable in how truly useful those things actually were.

 

“‘s boilin’,” Red announced to Sans. “should i put the noodles in it?”

  
  


“ye, all of it, the whole thing.” This would most likely last at least for two days with both of them eating. Sans felt a little mean if he only made food for himself, especially with Red helping. So it was only fair if Red would have some too. 

 

“do ya like alfredo?” Sans asked, just so it wouldn’t go quiet again, so it wouldn’t be so awkward again.

  
  


“sure!” Red said, sounding enthusiastically, though he had actually no fucking idea if he did. He lived off of fast food, and when he didn’t eat fast food when he was forced to fancier places, semi-public appearances, he usually didn’t bother to check what he was actually eating.

 

But he felt glad Sans asked. Glad Sans cared. And anything he’d make would probably be a lot better than the garbage he’s been eating for the past twenty years.

 

He dumped the noodles into the pot, catching one little fugitive that tried to fall off the stove and tossing it in his mouth again. It crunched loudly as he began eating the uncooked noodle. Huh. That was surprisingly not so bad, though.

  
  


Sans watched Red take the uncooked noodle hostage, killing it instantly. What a cruel world, the little noodle never had a chance. Though Red didn’t seem to regret it, which caused Sans to wonder. “is…. is dat good?” Sans never even tried uncooked noodles before, just didn’t look appetizing. 

  
  


“i’s, uh. not  _ bad _ i guess,” Red offered. “jus’ very hard an’ doesn’ taste a lot.” But neither did it taste bad. So. Yea. Not bad. Not exactly  _ good _ either, though.

  
  


Sans hummed at the response, leaving Red’s side for a moment to grab a wooden spoon. Coming back with spoon in hand, Sans started to stir the pot a little to push all the noodles under the water, swirling it around a little too. Even if Sans couldn’t see, it was fine. He didn’t need to see to just stir a damn pot. It was fine.

  
  


Now, though, Red was the one feeling a little awkward. He made space to let Sans take lead of the pot, standing a little to the side, feeling like he should be helping, but also like he shouldn’t be forcing himself onto this. He’d just end up ruining things.

 

“so, uh. do ya like ta cook?” He asked, deciding to just… keep up the conversation. If Sans would need his help, he’d ask for it, right? ...Right? Probably not if he was being honest, but oh well.

  
  


“um, it’s ok. don’ do it often… i just… i like to bake a lot, i guess.” Sans looked away bashfully, feeling like he might be showing off for some reason. “i did make da cake ya bought the last time ya went ta da café….” If only he had known…. if only Sans had known Red’s true intentions...

  
  


“bake?” Red asked surprised, though he really shouldn’t be that surprised. “huh. do ya… wan’ me ta get ya stuff ta bake next time? what do ya need?” The closest thing he’s done to baking were the ruined christmas cookies he made when he was eight, only to find out that christmas was cancelled for a mass robbery his father wanted him to be part of.

 

Oh, good old childhood memories.

  
  


Sans looked down and to the side, rubbing the back of his neck once again. “ah geez, ya kinda need a lot fer bakin’... not ta mention da pans and bakin’ utensils. there are the basic things for a cake, but… yer gonna need a lot more dependin’ on wha ya wanna make.” And Sans might not know how kidnapping normally worked, but he doesn’t think giving Red a list of all these baking supplies is… appropriate? 

 

“is fine, i don’ think i’ll be doin’ any bakin’...” Not here, Sans isn’t making himself comfortable in his kidnapper’s home, it just felt wrong. Right now he was only making good enough food to at least not eat the same every day. He wasn’t even doing anything fancy, he was doing basic homemade meals. Sans wasn’t no cook.

  
  


Red was a little disappointed. He really liked the cake Sans had made before at the café and he would’ve loved to have more of that. But he wasn’t going to force Sans to bake for him… Not yet at least. Maybe later, when Sans would be more comfortable.

 

“that’s a shame,” he still told him, though. “if ya do wanna bake some time, though, jus’ lemme know. i’ll get ya the stuff.” Maybe he’ll just get  _ some _ stuff either way… just in case Sans has a spontaneous mood. 

  
  


Sans only hummed in acknowledgment, not actually thinking he would ever get back to baking in this place, but giving at least  _ some  _ sort of response. Right now, he just pulled the spoon up, lifting a single wiggly noodle to his face, before slurping it up. Huh, it wasn’t hard in the center, but he may have left it in for a little to long.

 

The small skeleton pulled the pot from the burning stove to a cold one, putting the spoon on the counter. “i’s ready,” Sans muttered, carefully taking the pot from the stove, trying to be careful not to spill and burn himself.

  
  


“should i turn it off?” Red asked, though he didn’t wait for a response, already reaching over Sans to turn the hot stove off. He followed Sans example, reaching for the pot he was carrying to snatch a noodle and try it. Definitely a lot better than the uncooked one, but still didn’t taste a lot like anything.

 

Oh, but he realized now how hungry he actually was…

  
  


“um, actually, leave the stove on. we are gonna drain the water, then put the noodles back and add the sauce.” The food would be weird if the sauce was cold and the noodles hot. Sans had already walked towards the sink while he told Red this, pouring the pot full of noodles and boiling water into the strainer. It caught all the noodles, letting the water pour out from the many holes in the would be bowl.

  
  


Red let out a small huff, frustrated at his own foolishness as he turned the stove back on, back to the setting it was on before.

  
  


Sans moved the strainer a little to get any excess water out, he poured the noodles back into the pot. Before bringing it back to the stove, setting it back onto the area it once sat. He then grabbed the jar of Alfredo sauce, opening with only a little bit of difficulty, before pouring in a generous amount.

 

“now we got to let da sauce warm up.” Sans said, using the wooden spoon once again to stir the pot, making sure the sauce covers the noodles evenly.

  
  


Red hummed at the smell, hoping it would be done soon. When was the last time he’s eaten, yesterday? And the whole chase and rib operation  _ did _ take quite a lot of his energy…

 

“‘t looks good,” Red complimented him, longing obvious in his voice. “how much longer ‘s it gonna take…?”

  
  


“um, maybe two to three minutes.” Sans smiled nervously at him, feeling a flush coming on. “sauce doesn’ take  _ too  _ long to heat up.” And true to Sans’ words, the sauce heated up in no time when Sans tasted it a minute later. 

 

“we need plates.” Sans commented, hoping Red can take the hint and get some plates “and forks.” And the forks…

  
  


“sure!” Red replied quickly, honestly just excited for the food to be done soon. And to be able to help.

 

He went to the cabinets, grabbing the required plates and forks, and even two glasses. He had bought some fizzy drinks, as well as some juice since he wasn’t sure if the ‘junk food’ complaint was only about actual food or drinks, too. But he made sure to place… all of them on the table, as well as the plates and everything, sitting on his seat with his eyes to Sans excitedly, like a puppy about to get a treat.

  
  


Sans looked at all the different drinks on the table, feeling like it was a little to much for just a normal dinner. But at least he had options to choose from, so at least that’s pretty cool. 

 

When the food was actually done cooking, Sans removed it from the stove, leaving the pot for only a moment to grab tongs from the cabinets. He placed them into the pot, before moving the pot to the table. To avoid damage to the table, he grabbed a bunch of napkins to place under the still burning pot. 

 

“um… red… can ya turn off the stove?” Sans asked him a little hesitant, almost sheepish. Feeling like the question was a little weird due to red already sitting down and looking pretty comfortable. Gosh this is so weird already, making dinner with your captor, eating with your captor, being  _ friendly  _ to your captor. Sans just can’t get used to it.

  
  


“sure,” Red replied casually, though, just getting up again to turn the stove off, finally for good.

  
  


While Red had been doing that, Sans had put some food on each of their plates, finally sitting down himself and looking through the drink options. He decided to go for the soft drink, the cola catching his interest.

  
  


Red sat down right after Sans, looking at the food on his plate greedily. Oh, it’s been long since he’s had a home cooked meal, hasn’t it? And he honestly never been too much of a fan of his father’s cooking, preferring the greasy taste of fast food.

 

But this didn’t smell anything like the burnt meat and oversugered meals Fellster would serve him and his brother. It smelled  _ good _ , smelled like something he  _ wanted _ to eat, not force himself to.

 

“thank ya!” He said to Sans, with a genuine and excited smile, before he took a fork full and began to eat. And god. It tasted so good.

 

Not as flavorful than the fancy shit he’d get from expensive restaurants, but much more harmonizing than the messed up meals Fellster or Edge would cook. 

 

It wasn’t  _ fast food, _ far from it. It wasn’t as greasy, and he couldn’t feel his body screaming in complaint. But it was still so good, better even.

 

He let out a pleased moan at the taste. This was the kind of taste, he realized, he had been heading for in his years as a kid when he had still tried to cook.

  
  


“i’s not  _ that  _ good.” Sans muttered, his fork twirling around the noodles, getting a decent bite size. Though he didn’t complain anymore, he might not know how Red’s life was before Sans came into the picture, but he couldn’t just judge him. He didn’t know what was broccoli and cauliflower for crying out loud. 

 

The dish wasn’t a big deal, his father just showed him the most simple decent dish he could teach him, mostly everything being already made. Like the Alfredo and the pasta. The only thing Sans did was heat it up and put them together. Baking on the other hand, Sans would do all these fancy stuff, it reminded him a lot about science. 

  
  


“‘s pretty good,” Red argued, though, absolutely enjoying the food. “ya should cook more often.” Though then he paused for a moment, hand frozen in the air with the fork in his mouth as he thought over his words again. No, that didn’t sound right. 

 

“if ya want ta, that is,” he corrected himself quickly. “i would love it.” He doubted Sans would make himself a home here too soon, would start cooking for him while he was at work, welcoming Red with a warm, home cooked meal… But oh well. He could dream at least, right?   
  
Maybe  _ one _ day they’d get there…

  
  


Sans didn’t respond, he only ate his food quietly, once in a while sipping his cola. Pfft, like Sans would make meals often for him. No, if Sans makes more so he can eat it another time, and Red helps himself, that’s fine. But Sans isn’t going to make a meal  _ for  _ Red. Nope, Sans only cooked now because he was starving, and Red was here. It would feel weird to make food for himself and not give Red any, especially when he looked so excited for it, helped out, stayed with Sans during the whole process. 

 

“there will be leftovers for at least two more days...” Sans muttered, at least Red could be prolonged by that. Hopefully he wouldn’t ask Sans to make him something, Sans of course would say no. But he would prefer if Red didn’t even ask, it would be very awkward when he would refuse his captor.

  
  


But Red only was genuinely excited about that, letting out a quiet, “ _ nice, _ ” at the prospect of home cooked meals for  _ three whole days. _ He knew it shouldn’t be a big deal, but suddenly having it in his grasp, Red realized how starved he’s been for proper food.

 

“if ya run outta, uh, ya know. stuff. jus’ lemme know,” Red told Sans. “i’ll get ya yer shit.” If buying groceries meant he’d get good food, hell yea he was going to do so. He would have done it for Sans either way.

  
  


“okay.” Sans nodded, actually taking these words to heart. Sans believed Red would, seeing him enjoy his cooking so much, it wasn’t hard to see Red would want more of it. But… would Red even fret on brands and or what he grabs? Sans could ask for a green apples or something, and Red could come back with red ones. How specific is Sans allowed to be?

 

Maybe Sans would like a specific brand of fondant? For some reason, Sans wasn’t a big fan of fondant if he didn’t get it from this one brand he really likes. It just didn’t taste good if it’s not from them. Would Red care? Would Red look for the brand Sans wants? Or would he grab a random one from the store?

 

“um… how… specific, can i be?” Sans decided to ask, might as well get ready for disappointment. Though Sans should always expect it, to be perfectly honest with himself.

  
  


“as specific as ya want ta be,” Red told him, though. Really, if it made Sans happy - and if it made the food even better - it was no skin off his nose. In fact, he didn’t even have any skin. “though ya might, uh. might wanna write that stuff down. or text me what ya want.” And maybe where he could get that stuff, but Red didn’t want to ask too much from Sans. He already took… a lot from him. He could at least get him the groceries he wanted.

  
  


Sans nodded in agreement, satisfied with the answer. It made sense, brand names can be confusing to remember if you didn’t know it by heart. Though, Sans wasn’t planning on asking Red for much of anything for now, he wasn’t  _ planning  _ to stay so long that they would need more groceries. No, Sans was getting out of here. He wanted out.

 

The small skeleton got lost in thought of coming up with a sound escape plan, so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice he finished his own food, his glass of cola already finished and abandoned to the side.

 

Oops. Wow, he really got to into it. And sadly, he had no reward for all his efforts. Red just thought about  _ everything _ . How can you escape a guy who thought of everything?

 

Sans used his body to scoot the chair back, so there will be room for him to slip off and put his dish and glass in the sink.

  
  


“yer done?” Red asked a little surprised, though he was almost done as well. He quickly scooped up the last rest of his pasta, and swallowed it all down at once. He followed Sans’ example of bringing his dish to the sink, not having used a glass at all. He didn’t want to stuff himself with drinks when he had such a good meal to eat.

 

“how’re ya feelin’, sweetheart?” Red decided to ask, having hopes Sans would feel a little more comfortable after eating together with him. “do ya maybe wanna play some video games with me this time…?”


	17. rejected.

Sans’ sockets widen at the words, memories of last time flashing in his head. “no!” Sans said hurriedly, both hands going to his dress to pull it down, like he was protecting himself. But he quickly switched from holding his dress to holding the jacket close to his body, almost between his legs. “no, i don’ want to do dat again!”

 

Sans doesn’t know how Red did it, how he managed to lull Sans into it. Make him enjoy it, to Sans’ utter embarrassment, but it happened. Red was smooth and cunning when he wanted to be. Made Sans not even realize when he went from struggling to wanting it. But no, that was manipulation. Red used his dirty tricks to make Sans stop struggling, tricked him into going along with it.

 

He won’t allow that to happen again. Sans sees through Red’s tricks and lies. Sans won’t fall for it again.

  
  


It took Red a moment to understand Sans’ reaction, though when he did, he felt a small pang of annoyance. He had no right in reacting so panicked. He had  _ moaned _ for Red to fuck him, Red had only complied. But either way…

 

“tha’s not wha’ i meant at all, sweetheart,” Red said, his voice low, though it had a smoothness to it like Red  _ did _ mean that. He couldn’t help himself. Just the idea of Sans giving himself to him… it was enough to get Red excited. But no. No, that’s not what he had been suggesting.

 

“i was really jus’ thinkin’ we could play some games. or watch a movie, whichever.”

  
  


Though Sans had a hard time believing Red for even a minute. Red didn’t look like he was going to rape him last time, and look where that ended up. Sans wasn’t going to end up being the fool once again. He wasn’t. But still, Sans had to tread lightly, if he angered Red, he might not be so nice like last time. He might be just a little to rough for Sans to handle if Sans were to get him mad.

 

So with only one step back, Sans asked lowly. “an’ wha if i say no?” Not moving anymore, staying still until Red gave him his answer. Like Red’s next words would decide fate, decide what will happen. Sans’ next move.

  
  


“i might have ta punish ya.” The words spilled out of Red quicker than he could think, a fluid purr, thick like honey. But he shook his head. That wasn’t what he had wanted to say! He wanted Sans to grow more comfortable of him, not be  _ scared  _ of him. But now it was out there, no way to take it back… 

 

At least that might teach Sans to be a little more obedient.

  
  


Sans’ sockets widen only a little bit, but honestly he wasn’t surprised. He kinda expected that, but still, the idea of Red punishing him. Repeating what he did last time, it almost sent a shudder down his spine. “movie…” Sans muttered, his head looking down, but his eye lights never left Red’s face.

 

“a, um, movie..” Sans doesn’t know if he had the mindset or the focus to play anything right now, or ever in this house.

  
  


“movie soun’s good,” Red agreed easily. He put an arm around Sans, leading him with him as he headed for the living room. “do ya have anythin’ specific in mind? wha’ kinda movies do ya like?” Red was the kind of person that could watch almost any movie. He usually stuck to action movies, feeling that’s the kind of stuff he was  _ supposed _ to be into, he was  _ expected _ to be into - despite knowing that neither his father nor his brother stuck to that stereotype either - but he really could watch anything.

  
  


Sans shrugged, feeling his mind go blank at coming up with  _ anything _ . Sans didn’t know what kind of movies Red has, and even then, Sans feels awkward picking one. It’s like you’re at someone else’s house, and you try not to be picky or mean in any way. But you are scared to touch anything or do anything without someone that lives there permission. And really, that’s Sans’ situation, he was in a house that didn’t belong to him, he was with someone that held all the power. Whatever Red says, goes.

 

And that’s the worst part of it all, wasn’t it? But if Sans was being honest with himself, he doesn’t think he could pick, every move could be a bad move. Could make Red do something he would prefer he didn’t. Red was a wild card, and Sans would like to keep that card tame. Right now he didn’t feel like testing or going against Red, having a feeling it was a bad idea.

 

So Sans nervously let Red lead him to the couch, guiding him to sit down. The small skeleton putting his knees to his chest, his arms going to pull the closed up jacket over his legs to cover them and also block Red from seeing under his dress, before the arms went around the legs to keep them held close. “um, i don’ know. can’ think of anything.”

  
  


Well then. “ya ever seen fight club?” Red decided to ask. “‘s a classic.” He wasn’t sure if it was Sans’ kind of movie, but… Sans wasn’t suggesting anything, so…

 

“or, uh. we could watch dogma if ya don’ like ta much violence an’ stuff? or anythin’ really.” He wasn’t a lot better with movies either. Most he’s seen he didn’t remember the names of and neither cared, and those were really the only ones he could remember at the moment. But hey. It was more than Sans had offered.

 

He was already setting up a laptop while he let Sans’ think, connecting it to the TV and looking for his preferred streaming website.

  
  


Though Sans really wasn’t happy with the options given to him. He doesn’t know why, but right now he  _ really  _ didn’t want to see much violence. And fight club sounded like it involved a  _ lot  _ of violence. But Dogma? Sans hasn’t heard of that before. “does da second one have any… violence? or torture……… or kidnapping…?” With each word Sans got quieter, but his head shrunk into the hoodie the more he listed it.

 

“i don’ thin i can stomach anythin’ like that…” Sans muttered, already feeling his stomach protest at even the thought of it. Seeing someone get kidnapped and tortured, beaten, and starved when Sans was in a hostage situation  _ right now _ . Hell, maybe a movie like that could even give Red ideas, oh gosh Sans hoped that wasn’t the case.

  
  


“nah, ‘s a comedy,” Red told him, going back to Sans to stroke his back softly. He wouldn’t want to do that to him, even if Sans had no reason to be scared. He didn’t want to cause any unnecessary pain to him. “‘s a good movie, makes a lotta fun of church an’ shit.”

 

He let go of Sans again, still feeling the warmth of him on his hand, and focused back on his laptop, already looking up the movie. It’s been a while since he’s last seen it.

  
  


“then, i guess that one?” Sans asked hesidently, like he was expecting Red would just suddenly tell him he can’t, that he won’t pick that movie just because Sans decided on it. That Red would enjoy causing Sans misery, like he’s been doing for a while now. 

  
  


But Red didn’t mind at all, hell, he’s  _ suggested _ the movie. And it was a good movie. 

 

He sat back next to Sans, turning on the movie and slipping an arm around Sans with no delay, pulling him close. Honestly, he barely cared at all what movie they were going to watch, he just wanted the closeness. Just wanted to have an excuse to have his hand on Sans, arm around his back and hand on his waist, stroking him ever so gently.

  
  


Which was the exact opposite of what Sans wanted. Sans hoped there would be at least some distance in between them, that’s why Sans sat himself all the way to the corner of the couch. But now that seemed to backfire on him, because now he was stuck between Red and the arm rest. Unless Sans got up and sat somewhere else, he would be forced to endure all of Red’s disgusting touches.

 

So as Sans watched the movie intro credits, he quickly thought of something so he could get out of Red’s grasps. “um… can i… get some snacks? for the movie?” Sans asked a little sheepishly, one hand pointing to the kitchen. 

 

Sans knows they just ate, and most likely aren’t gonna be hungry for a while during the movie. But Sans would still think it’s a good idea to have at least some drinks and some snacks to munch on as they watched. And hey, it could give Sans a chance to get up and away from Red’s touches, and then sit back down somewhere else, away from Red.

  
  


Red was surprised at the offer, but he did pause the movie. “sure thing,” he said, gently letting go of Sans. He hadn’t thought Sans would want snacks so soon after they ate, but he wasn’t going to judge him. Besides, he knew the feeling of just… needing  _ something _ to eat on while watching a movie.

 

“i think there should be chisps in the cabinet. ya wan’ me ta get ‘em or can ya find ‘em?”

  
  


“i can do it.” Sans reassured, letting his legs slip out from Red’s jacket, before getting up and going to the kitchen. He grabbed the glass he used for dinner from the sink, refilling it with more cola. Before going on the hunt to find his snacks, finding the chisps after looking through a few of the cabinets, also finding cookies and some chocolate pieces. Red must have took it out from the package it was in, because Sans couldn’t find the brand on it. With his arms full, he went back to the couch, placing the snacks in the middle of the couch, before sitting himself down on the other side of the couch with his glass in his hands.

 

Since Sans originally sat at the very edge of the other couch before, Red was practically on the other side, with the snacks right in the middle. Open and positioned to easily grab whatever you wanted. Red  _ couldn’t  _ touch Sans, not without going out of his way to do so. There, now Sans felt a little safer, without that creep’s hands touching him, pressing to his side.

 

“okay, ready.” Sans said, already snuggling his legs into the jacket once more.

  
  


Red glanced towards the snacks excitedly for around a moment. Before his visage dropped to one of betrayal.

 

_ They were keeping him apart from Sans! _

 

But he decided  _ not _ to get up to go back to him, feeling as that might come off as petty. And also because he did actually want some of those chisps. But he did look a little miffed as he continued to watch the movie  _ without _ Sans close.

 

They went like that for, maybe, half an hour before Red got fed up. He felt awkward and lonely and was missing Sans’ touch. Sans’ warmth. Was missing the small, fragile body close to his, begging for someone bigger, someone stronger to protect him…

 

“mind if i put the snacks on the table?” Red asked, already pulling the small living room table a little closer.

  
  


Sans watched with dread as Red already moved to change the location of the snacks. Already knowing what the other was trying to do, or maybe he was just paranoid and Red just didn’t like snacks on the couch when there was a perfectly good coffee table right there for it.

 

But still… Sans had that dread either way, his hyperactive mind screaming to him that Red was planning to get closer, touch him. “um… is there a problem with them there?” Sans asked, trying to  _ not  _ make it sound like he was dreading what Red was doing, that he didn’t like it at all. No, he had to act like he was curious, like he didn’t on purpose arrange the snacks there so Red wouldn’t get closer.

  
  


But two could play  _ that _ game, couldn’t they? 

 

“i was gettin’ a lil’ chilly,” Red told him, already placing the snacks on the coffee table. He pulled down the blanket that was on the backrest, scooting a little closer to Sans, yet not quite press next to him, draping the blanket around both of them. 

  
  


“um, actually. ‘m good, i’s just right fer me.” Sans brushed the blanket off of him, before getting up once again. “‘m gonna refill dis.” Sans moved the glass a little in his hand, going towards the kitchen.

  
  


Red’s eyes narrowed as he watched Sans leave, having an odd feeling he was doing this on purpose… to get away from him. But he had his ways.

 

Red held the blanket close as he began to lie down, lying on his side with his face to the TV. There was enough space for Sans to sit on still, the couch was fairly big, but wherever he would sit, Red would be behind him, touching Sans’ back in some way or another.

 

He waited for the skeleton like this, curious to see how Sans would react to  _ that. _

  
  


When Sans  _ did  _ come back, a full glass in his hand, he paused. Looking at Red’s position and just… looking for somewhere to sit. In which sans decided to sit on the arm rest that was to Red’s feet. The couch was long enough for Red’s feet to be laying on the cushions, the armrest was free of Red’s feet. And with Red’s position, he couldn’t fault Sans for sitting there, since Red is  _ ‘taking up all the space’.  _ Sans could smoothly sit there with no problem, but he just couldn’t hide his legs anymore.

 

Unless he would risk himself losing his balance and fall to the side.

  
  


“isn’ that a little uncomfortable?” Red asked, though. “why don’ ya come ‘ere, sweetheart? i don’ bite.” He was petting the spot next to him, though honestly. He didn’t actually expect Sans to react to it a lot. The skeleton was avoiding him on purpose, that much was clear now.

  
  


Sans looked to the offending area Red wanted him to be at, trying to hold his expression, not letting any negative emotions show his real feelings. “nah, ‘m good. do this all da time.” Sans waved off with a one sided shrug. “besides, ya seem pretty comfy where ya ‘re, don’ wanna cramp yer style.”

  
  


“nah, ya could only make it better,” Red assured him, though. “an’ i think ya  _ know _ that, sweetheart.” He paused the movie, sitting up a little to turn and look at Sans.

 

“why’re ya bein’ like this? wha’ do ya think yer  _ getting _ outta this?” Red didn’t sound aggressive, though there  _ was _ a hint of annoyance in his voice. “i jus’ wan’ed ta lie down with ya a little bit. is that  _ really _ so bad ya rather do all this?”

  
  


Yes.

 

Sans wanted to say, he wanted to say it so bad. But Sans didn’t want to start anything, he didn’t want to  _ anger  _ him. So Sans stayed quiet, looking away so he didn’t have to see the face Red was making. He didn’t actually think Red would call him out like this, had thought it would have been a silent thing on who would win.

 

But no, Red was getting tired of this. Sans could tell. And what Red was asking of him was too much, he was talking like he didn’t ask for much. Like he never raped him before, like he wasn’t holding him captive. When his touch was disgusting and vile to him, when Sans wanted  _ nothing  _ to do with him.

  
  


Red let out a frustrated huff, lying back down onto the couch with an obvious frown. “whatever. suit yourself,” he grunted, though he was clearly unhappy with this. He had just wanted Sans close. Not even  _ do _ anything to him, hell, Sans didn’t even have to  _ talk _ to him. He just wanted him close.

 

But no, of course even  _ that _ was too much for him.

 

He turned the movie back on, staying quiet for the rest of it. 

  
  


Sans stayed quiet too, sipping his drink little by little for the rest of the movie. Until there was nothing left, but Sans still held it in his hand. Not wanting to move, not wanting to trigger something in Red, like him lashing out.

 

It stayed like that for the rest of the movie, the credits started to roll and Sans could only sigh. Only after the movie was finished, Sans finally mustered the courage to get up, going to the kitchen to put the glass in the sink once again. Not saying a single word the whole time.

  
  


Red stayed on the couch for a little longer, considering his options. But he decided he had enough for today, it  _ had _ been an eventful day. An exhausting day. He picked up the snacks and started bringing them back into the kitchen where he found Sans, too. 

 

“we’re goin’ ta bed,” he announced, giving Sans no room for arguing. “yer comin’ with me.” He took him by the wrist and pulled Sans along, no longer up to playing any games.

  
  


Sans sucked in his breath as he was being led, the grip around his wrist was stubborn and tight. It was like a unbreakable shackle, how in the world Red was this strong to not even budge a little was Sans’ guess. But right now Sans was more worried on what’s going to happen  _ in  _ bed. Would Red decide to get handsy there? Oh, Sans hoped not.

 

“i’s still kinda early, ‘re ya sure? ‘m not even tired.” Sans still tried to reason with him, hoping against anything that Red would at least let him go and just go to bed alone.

  
  


“well, i am,” Red easily replied though. And he was. With everything that’s happened, he was quite exhausted, had been the whole day, but even more so now. He closed the bedroom door shut behind him, before he began to undress, leaving on his shirt and underwear, but nothing else.

  
  


Though Sans still looked away, feeling embarrassed in seeing Red in his underwear. Geez, how inappropriate. Sans even covered his view on Red’s body with his hand. Sure Red undressed in front of Sans before, but Sans was also never looking, had always done something else. He would look at Red one moment, then turn away, only to see Red in his night clothes or just his work clothes when going to bed. 

 

But to Sans’ defense, Sans hasn’t been here very long. He only slept with Red a few times, and the others was when Red was sleeping on the couch due to his injuries. “ah geez…” Sans muttered, feeling his cheeks burn brighter, trying to give Red at least a little bit of privacy.

  
  


And that was good, because having his jacket off, Red remembered how sticky and soiled his shirt was. And honestly, while he didn’t mind undressing in front of Sans, he still preferred Sans to not have to look at the battered up mess that was his ribcage.

 

He changed quickly, peeling off the dirty shirt and putting on a new one, before he turned to Sans. “ya wanna sleep in that?” He asked. “or are ya gonna change as well?”

  
  


Sans peeked from his fingers, making sure Red was decent, which he wasn’t. He was still in just his underwear and a shirt, but it looked like Red was just fine with that. Sans still looked down to see what Red was talking about, only to see Red’s jacket, the skirt of the dress peeking out from under it. 

 

Oh.

 

“no, ‘m fine.” Sans said, wrapping his arms around himself to keep the jacket close. 

  
  


Red rolled his eyes, but decided not to argue. Instead he just took Sans by his wrist once more, pulling him along as he went to bed. He purposely lead Sans into bed first, making sure he’d be to the wall, sandwiched between it and Red once Red followed in a second later, wrapping his arms around the small skeleton.

 

“night,” he grunted out a little quieter.

  
  


But Sans didn’t say anything, he only curled up on himself as he felt everything surround him, keep him in place. He felt so trapped, so very sensitive to every touch Red made. But through all of this, Sans stayed still, he stayed as still as he could.

 

There, Sans waited. He listened to Red’s body relaxing after a while, he felt the grip loosen on his body, he felt Red’s breathing getting slower. It was only until Red moved about three hours after he fell asleep, well off into sleep to not be woken up easily. Sans had stayed awake the whole time, he wasn’t tired, not even a little. How could he be when his captor was holding him?

 

But with the way Red moved, Sans was free to get up, to get out of bed. Slowly, Sans moved as carefully and quietly as he could, watching Red’s every move until he got off the bed. Though Sans soon realized Red slept like a log once he actually fell asleep, only due to Sans accidently dropping Red’s phone from the nightstand when he moved his legs to quickly. Red didn’t wake up though, and the only thing Sans could really do was sigh in pure relief. 

 

With his new found freedom, Sans left the room.

 

…

 

Only to be completely stumped on what to do. It didn’t matter if he took the keys, Sans needed the passcode to get out. There was nothing to really defend himself from Red either, not without endangering his life. Which Sans refused to do, he could never take a life, he wouldn’t be able to face his brother  _ ever  _ again.

 

So…. what was there to do?

 

After wandering around the house for a while, Sans just settled to watching some TV. Not sure what else to do, but feeling a little restless without some sort of distraction. 

 

And that’s where Sans stayed, stayed until he got tired and nodded off to the quiet noises of the TV. 


	18. bumps in the road

Red woke up the next morning and panicked. Sans wasn’t in his arms. He remembered clearly that he had had him in his arms before he went to sleep and now he was  _ gone. _ How long had he been gone!? Did he run away!? No. No, Red had made sure there would be no way for Sans to run.

 

He got out of bed anyways, hurrying through the house to find him. It didn’t take long to either, hearing the faint noise of the TV from the living room. When he peeked in, Sans was passed out on the couch, the position looking impossible to be comfortable.

 

Red let out a grunt of annoyance. He had snuck out of bed just to pass out like this? He  _ preferred _ this over the bed?   
  
He doubted Sans has had a lot of sleep, so he decided not to wake him yet. Instead he took Sans in his arms, gently lying him down onto the couch properly, head propped up on the armrest and a blanket covering him.

 

Though he  _ would _ have to talk to him about this later. Red was not going to let Sans just do  _ whatever _ he wants, and the very least Red wanted was to wake up next to him.

 

He went back to his room, getting dressed and getting his things for work, before he finally left the house again. Though his day was pretty much already ruined.

 

-

 

When Sans woke up hours later, his neck ached in protest, making the small skeleton groan. Oh no, why him? Wasn’t he already suffering enough?

 

Sans looked around as he held his neck, being very careful how he maneuvered it. Everything  _ seemed  _ quiet, no signal of Red so far. Sans sat up only to look down in surprise.

 

A blanket? Sans doesn’t remember putting on a blanket. Which could only mean… Red found him and put it on while Sans was asleep. Welp, Sans would say that’s sweet, but coming from Red was… soiled. The action didn’t seem so nice anymore. So Sans pushed it aside and got up, deciding to look around for said creep. 

 

Only when he came up empty was when he relaxed. Okay, Red was gone. That meant Sans can start his normal routine of eating something, then using whatever tool he had to make some sort of way out. 

 

For the past few days, Sans has been collecting things he deemed could be useful, hiding them for safe keeping. He also moved a few small things around, just enough to make good hiding places, places Red wouldn’t think of checking, or Sans would like to think so. He also made a habit of snooping, looking for any codes he can use on the doors, or maybe even something that could help convince Red in some way to let him go.

 

Welp, time to start his fucked up day of being imprisoned in a creep’s house again.

 

-

 

Red came home a little later than ‘usual.’ There were stains of blood and dirt on his coat, though it was nothing compared to when he came back with a rib missing some days ago. He still went straight for the laundry room, though, planning to throw the jacket right in. But things didn’t always quite go as planned.

 

He passed one of the guest rooms on his way, seeing the door open and spotting Sans in it, in front of the window, various tools scattered around him. And by ‘tools’ he meant things like plastic knives, pens, plugs…

 

“what’re ya doin’?” Red grunted at him, doubting Sans was making him a little arts ‘n crafts gift.

  
  


Sans jumped, making a high but quiet yelp. Quickly spinning around to look at Red, his face startled. “nothi-!” Sans cut himself off once he took Red in, blood and dirt so obvious. How did Red even walk around looking like that without getting arrested?

 

But besides that, Sans was… intimidated. Red looked quite menacing like that, and Red already looked very unhappy off the bat. Sans looked down and muttered a very soft “nothin’...” feeling Red’s hard stare bore into him.

  
  


“doesn’  _ look _ like nothin’,” Red said, glancing down at the tools with suspicion. “it doesn’ look like ya were tryin’ ta throw away the trash ya collected.” He stepped over to him, squatting down to Sans’ height and looking at the tools, at where Sans was positioned.

 

“were ya tryin’ ta  _ break out? _ ” Though his voice was cold, holding an edge to it. 

  
  


Sans winched, already backing away from Red. That same edge in his voice making Sans really nervous, beads of sweat already forming on his skull. “um…” What could Sans even reply with? Yes, I was trying to unscrew the hinges of the windows with anything I could find to get away from your creepy ass. Yea, no. Sans wasn’t even going to consider that, not when Red was like this.

 

But really, should it really come as a surprise for Red? Sans was shocked Red was so mad. Red should have expected Sans to still try to run away, it even hasn’t been that long since Sans first started staying here. It  _ really  _ shouldn’t have been a surprise, in fact, Sans was more surprised Red would even consider that. What reason has Sans been given to  _ want  _ to stay?

  
  


“i’s not gonna work,” Red just grunted, rising up again and taking Sans by the wrist before he could run away. “but yer still getting punished. ya’ve been too rebellious lately an’ i’m. fed. up. with it.” 

 

He tugged Sans’ arm harshly, dragging him along as he brought him to their shared bedroom. “i thought ya would appreciate it if i gave ya freedom, but i guess tha’s not the case.” Once in the room he opened a drawer, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. He attached one end to Sans’ wrist, the other to his own, making sure it was locked between the two bones to have no chance of slipping out.

  
  


“wha! wha ‘re ya  _ doin’ _ ?!” Sans cried, already jiggling his arm around to try and wiggle the handcuffs off like it was some sort of bug. His other hand flew up to try and somehow pull it off of him, but it was no use. Red had been smart when cuffing a skeleton, especially a skeleton as small and thin as Sans. “no, take them off!” Sans backed up away from Red as much as he could, making as much distance he could with the handcuffs chaining them together.

  
  


But the chains were short and Red could easily just grab them and pull Sans back to him. Which he did, roughly, glaring down at Sans. He didn’t want to hurt him. Didn’t want to scare him. He wanted Sans to be comfortable here, to be happy here. But for him to be comfortable and happy he had to learn to be fucking  _ obedient. _

 

“if ya didn’ wan’ me ta chain ya up, ya should’ve thought about that before tryin’ ta break out. sneakin’ outta the bed. stealin’ my jacket.” He was holding onto his arm, grip tight, but not painful, keeping Sans almost pressed to his chest. He angled his face upwards to be able to see Red’s piercing stare.

 

“ya  _ know _ i don’ want ta hurt ya. i don’  _ want _ ta do this ta ya. but ya leave me no. fuckin’. choice.”

 

Sans should consider himself lucky that this was the only punishment he got.

  
  


Sans closed his sockets, so he wouldn’t be forced to see Red’s face, his whole body trying it’s hardest to get away, squirm out of Red’s hold. “wha da ya  _ expect!? _ ‘m kept here against my will, of course ‘m gonna try to run away! of  _ course  _ ‘m gonna get outta bed when ‘m next ta my  _ kidnapper _ ! an’ da jacket is jus’ cause ya took everything important from  _ me _ ! all those things shouldn’t be something you haven’t expected, or can judge me for!” Any sane person can do all those things, Red just doesn’t understand that just because Red is his kidnapper and now provider, doesn’t mean Sans likes him. That Sans enjoys going near him, or touch him, or even  _ be  _ here.

 

“i jus’ wanna go home! is  _ dat  _ so much ta ask?!” Sans called back, frustrated.

  
  


“it.  _ is! _ ” He growled, frustration and irritation making him feel restless. Oh, he knew that feeling. He knew that feeling very well, and there had been only few situations where Red had not welcomed it. But this was one of those.

 

He didn't want to hurt Sans. He hated the way his hold tightened on Sans’ wrist, the way he needed to do  _ something, _ needed to  _ hit _ something. But not Sans. Never Sans.

 

Nevertheless he had to do  _ something. _ So he did the only thing Red knew of that could calm his nerves - and wasn't hard drugs, that is.

 

He took both of Sans’ wrists, slamming him to the bed, roughly, but not enough to hurt him. Sans’ legs were bent off the bed, spread easily by Red simply moving in between them, pelvis rutting against Sans’ in few, fluid motions.

 

“ _ i jus’ wan’ ya ta  _ listen _ ta me,” _ he hissed, his voice low but his face was close to Sans’.

  
  


Sans let out a terrified gasp, his legs being forced into a diamond shape due to the ankle chains. His whole body started to shake, his breathing started to quicken, his wrist tried to twist Red’s grip loose enough to escape. But it was useless, Sans couldn’t even get Red to move even a little bit. 

 

Fear was taking over, and now, Sans didn’t care about escaping, or trying to make Red’s life worse. Right now, he was focused on getting Red to stop! “p-please! ‘m s-sorry! i’ll listen! please,  _ p-please! _ please jus’ stop! i’ll be good, i’ll stop! oh gosh,  _ please red stoop!!”  _ Sans’ voice quivered, his whole body shook as tears spilled from his sockets, fear taking Sans’ composure. Making him break with only Red on top of him, making his intentions with Sans clear to him.

  
  


What Red had expected to be a beautiful sight, Sans underneath him, helpless and at his mercy, now only made him feel sick to the stomach. He backed off again, at least as much as he could with their hands still chained together, quick like something had burnt him.

 

“good.” Red growled, his voice still low. Though there was a layer of regret in it. Yes, he wanted to teach Sans a lesson, but… he hadn't expected Sans to react so extremely to  _ this.  _ He didn't want him to react  _ this _ extreme…

  
  


Sans curled up on himself, his hand that wasn’t chained went to his pelvis to cover the exposed area, pushing the dress and the jacket down. His legs were tightly held to his body, like it was some sort of boney shield, while his chained hand was straight. It was the only body part that wasn’t pressed to everything else. Sans’ wanting Red’s hands as far away from him as possible, meaning Sans’ hand had to be as far as it could be from Sans’ body.

 

There, Sans laid, trying to calm his hiccups, the tears that ran down his face, the shaking. Everything, he wanted to calm down, he wanted to be at least rational when he was near Red right now. 

  
  


Red hated this. Hated having to see Sans like this, terrified and crying. That's not what he  _ wanted _ , that was the  _ opposite _ of what he wanted.

 

With a frustrated sigh Red took out a small key, unlocking the handcuffs again. Being near Sans when he was  _ this _ afraid of him wouldn't do  _ either _ of them good.

 

“‘'m in the kitchen,” he huffed, getting up from the bed and almost speed walking out of the room.

  
  


Sans didn’t even react, he only stayed curled up in a ball, only this time, all his limbs were pressed together into a ball.

 

-

 

When Sans finally managed to calm down, it was an hour later, and it took Sans another two hours to even get out of the room. He wasn’t shaking as much, but he still looked like he went through a big scare. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen, hungry after all the magic he spent making tears and having a breakdown.

 

But he stayed in the door frame when he saw Red, moving to hide behind it and look at the other warily, like Red was a wild animal. He wasn’t going in there with Red still like that! Might still have the urge to jump Sans’ bones. So Sans looked at Red’s face, to see what mood he was in now.

  
  


Red noticed Sans with a pang of hurt. Was he still that scared of him? Why!? He hadn't even touched him that way in the end!

 

But Red just let out a pained sigh. “do ya wan’ me ta leave?” He wasn't going to walk on eggshells around Sans, that wasn't happening, but in the very least he could let him eat…

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything, only stared at the other for a while, watching his movements. Slowly, Sans nodded, his body tense as he gave Red his nonverbal answer. His body ready to jump into action and run away, even with the shackles, he was prepared to make the fastest dash towards a empty room to save himself from Red’s wrath. 

  
  


Red sighed, but he figured as much. He got up, taking his cup of coffee with him as he left the kitchen. Though with Sans right there at the kitchen entrance, he had no choice but to brush past him to leave, giving Sans a soft glance as he did so.

 

What did he have to do for Sans to not be scared of him anymore? Hell, Red barely understood what he did for Sans to be scared of him to  _ begin _ with!

 

He passed Sans, though wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself now. He simply sat down onto the closest couch in the hallway, finishing his coffee.

  
  


While Sans disappeared into the kitchen, the quiet noises of Sans moving around could be heard. Like the fridge opening and closing, the sound of a plate, then the opening and closing of the microwave, followed by the buzz of said microwave. Sans moved around while his food was being heated up, what he was doing, was Red’s guess.

 

It gotten silent after about an hour and a half, the soft scraping of the fork against the plate died a while ago. Now it was quiet, no noise from the kitchen anymore. It was like no one was there, but Red never left his spot, he would have seen when Sans would have left. But he didn’t, Sans was still in the kitchen, for some reason being extremely quiet. 

  
  


It striked Red as quite odd, and no matter how much he tried to give Sans his space right now… He was getting worried. Was Sans hurt? Had he fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position again?   
  


He got up from his own spot on the couch, heading towards the kitchen. If Sans were to ask him, he’d say he came to put his cup in the sink, though… It didn’t look like Sans was going to ask him anything any time soon. 

 

He was sitting at the table, just staring down at his own cup, head down. Was he… awake?   
  
“...sans?” Red asked carefully as he placed his cup in the sink. “are ya alright?”

  
  


Sans turned his head away from Red, showing that he was indeed awake. But he didn’t talk, his grip on his hot coco was loose in his hands, while he sat in the chair slouched. He looked beyond tired, like he didn’t sleep in days, his body not being able to keep up with it.

 

If you were to look at his sockets, you would see they are very low, like he was getting ready to pass out or fall asleep right then and there. But they weren’t wavering, it didn’t look like Sans was fighting to keep them open, more like… it was naturally like that.

  
  


Red noticed, of course, though he knew that Sans  _ had _ slept just before. Though he didn’t know how  _ long _ he’d actually slept…

 

“sans, ya look absolutely horrible. go ta bed,” he sighed out, giving Sans a beyond worried glance. 

  
  


Sans didn’t answer, he grabbed his cup and drank it at a steady pace, up until it was all gone. Only then Sans got up, putting the cup in the sink and going straight to bed, though he kept rubbing his sockets a lot.


	19. Red will chef for sans

Even when Sans promised he wasn’t leaving the bed because of Red, he still left do ‘other things’. When confronted, Sans only says he isn’t tired when Red drags him to bed, and gets out to watch TV or do something until he is, but it always ends up working too well and he falls asleep where he was at. Either at the kitchen table or on the couch, but Sans keeps saying he isn’t trying to be rebellious, he is just bored, and can’t sit still when Red forces him to go to bed with him.

 

But really, Sans  _ was  _ trying to avoid him, avoid sleeping with him, he makes a pretty good show. Not only when it’s about this, but even during the day. Sans has grown more tired, often even falling asleep when Red drags him to either play some games or watch a movie. Hell, Sans was dozing off when they were having dinner. All of this has been happening for almost a week now.

 

Sans has been with Red for almost  _ two  _ weeks now. And sometimes he has a hard time believing it, sometimes he even can’t compute where he is. But despite all of this, Sans still makes a effort to at least not act as distant towards Red, so he doesn’t suspect Sans is avoiding him.

 

Like now, Red has just came back from work, Sans was on the couch, blinking at him slowly. Watching him to see what he would do, the whole time not even moving besides his sockets blinking. A blanket was draped over him and a pillow was under his head, both items Red has put on him when he woke up to find Sans there. But it seems Sans hasn’t moved from that spot one bit, staying in the same position Red left him in in the morning.

  
  


To say Red was worried about Sans was an understatement. He had a feeling like this wasn’t just insomnia, but he didn’t want to assume. Didn’t want to accuse Sans of anything, especially not when he already looked so worn out all the time. But it was so painful to watch…

 

“c’mon, sansy,” he muttered quietly once he saw Sans on the couch, same position as he left him in, gently collecting the small skeleton up in his arms. “have ya eaten  _ anythin’ _ today? at least a light breakfast?”

  
  


Sans no longer flinched or shyed away from Red’s touch again, the incident but a distant memory now. Sans blinked at him tiredly, rubbing his sockets slowly.  “um… don’ remember.” He  _ might  _ have had breakfast today, or maybe that was yesterday? Sans didn’t remember, it was a blur to him. The days started to bleed together, and Sans couldn’t tell anymore if it was a monday or a friday.

 

He didn’t  _ feel  _ hungry, he was just tired. He knows he feels out of place here, in this house, and it was also throwing him off, but otherwise he didn’t feel  _ bad _ .

  
  


Red wasn’t happy with that answer. He doubted Sans had actually eaten, not if it didn’t even look like he had  _ moved. _ So he carried him to the kitchen, placing him down at the table carefully.

 

“wait here,” the skeleton mumbled, before heading back to where he had left his shopping bags. He had brought a bit of stuff today, some groceries for Sans, though it didn’t look like he was going to cook again any time soon. A cookbook, some muffin molds. He even brought some sleeping pills to help Sans with his restlessness.

 

But for now the important part was food. They had exhausted the leftovers a while ago and had lived off of fast and instant foods for the past few days again, though Red felt like that wasn’t going to help with Sans’ situation either.

 

So he opened the page in the cookbook he had marked, awkwardly getting a pan to start cooking.

 

As Red started to make something, Sans felt his body grow heavy, so he laid his head down on the table. Watching Red do his thing sideways, the lazy eye lights following Red’s movements. Slowly, it made Sans’ curiosity start to grow, his sockets not feeling so heavy as before the more Sans watched. 

 

“wha ‘re ya makin’?” Sans asked quietly, the sight of Red in the kitchen actually cooking something looking weird and almost amusing. 

  
  


“hopefully salmon?” Red offered, his eyes not leaving the frying pan, though he felt a surge of relief actually hearing Sans talk to him. “with, uh. peas and the miniature trees.” The book said it would be a simple dish and it looked simple enough. Though he figured he should’ve started with the vegetables first before frying the salmon… Now he had to multitask and do both at the same time.

 

But it was going surprisingly decent. He had always thought he was horrible at cooking, but it didn’t seem too hard right now. Was he doing everything wrong without even noticing? Probably. But he’d find that out once they would actually try it...

 

It took around twenty minutes to finish, the kitchen now being stuffy with the smell of salmon and vegetables. He turned of the stove, giving both of them a piece of the salmon, then some of the vegetables next to it. The picture in the book had some kind of herb strewn over the fish, but Red didn’t have any, so he had to ditch that part… He hoped it wouldn’t make too much of a difference.

 

He put the two plates on the table, then grabbed two glasses and some bottles to place them on the table as well, joining Sans to sit at it.

 

“i, uh. i hope ‘s good…?” He muttered, unsure what he should say. He was a little anxious of trying it himself, feeling like he was just  _ waiting _ to find out once more that he couldn’t cook for shit. Even if he tried so hard.

  
  


Sans lifted his head slowly, looking at the dish in front of him, inspecting it. There was nothing wrong or discouraging about it. It kinda looked really good, so much so that Sans didn’t hesitate in grabbing his fork and digging in. First he tasted the salmon, being pleasantly surprised on how good it tasted. It could have been better with some spices being added to give it more flavor, but it’s  _ salmon _ . Salmon was already really good, so it wasn’t too bad that Red didn’t put any, the fish itself made it up splendidly. 

 

The veggies weren’t that bad either, Sans could eat them without a problem. The small skeleton looked to Red, his sockets opening more with the taste exploding in his mouth, waking him up. He didn’t even slouch all that much anymore, the food actually snapping him out of his funk, actually looks awake, aware of his surroundings. “thank ya fer da food… red.” 

 

But in hindsight, no one should be surprised. Salmon is just  _ that  _ good. Red has good taste.

  
  


Red, having been intensively watching Sans try the food, let out a relieved sigh. It was okay. He didn’t ruined it. Sans looked a little more… alive even.

 

“‘s nothin’,” Red assured him. “do ya like it?” He began forking on his own salmon, poking it for a little bit, before actually slicing off a piece and taking a bite. It was… pretty good! Definitely a lot better than he had expected. It was actually enjoyable, and Red could feel a swell of pride inside of him. Pride in a way he hasn’t felt it in a long time.

 

He just hoped Sans liked it too…

  
  


“i like it, i’s good.” Came Sans’ voice, the skeleton in question already going for his next bite, this time it was bigger. He really did enjoy the food, it was really good and Sans was surprised that red lived off noodles and canned food. Why doesn’t he make good things like this? It’s not like Red  _ can’t _ make them, he most definitely can. Did Red ever mention something like that?

 

Sans didn’t really want to dwell on it, he just enjoyed his food.

  
  


Oh, Red  _ did _ feel really proud now. Sans  _ liked _ his cooking! He called it good! “glad ya think so,” Red replied, sounding obviously a lot more happier than he had in a while. Though it wasn’t  _ just _ because he managed to cook, because Sans actually liked his cooking.

 

Sans wasn’t slouching anymore, he was eating with gusto, was looking more aware and alert, was answering with ease, his voice not sounding strained, too quiet or tired.

 

“are ya feelin’ any better?” Red asked, his tone sounding hopeful and light. Maybe a good meal  _ had _ been all it needed to get Sans out of his funk. He sure hoped so.

  
  


“salmon gives me life.” Was the only thing Sans offered, stuffing some more salmon into his mouth, savoring it in his mouth before he swallowed. In between the few bites of salmon, Sans would add some peas and broccoli to mix it up. He barely touched his drink, only sipped it twice the whole meal. 

 

The salmon didn’t stand a chance with Sans, already gone and in Sans’ magic. Now Sans just worked on the veggies, eating those a bit slower now that the main delicious part of it was gone.

  
  


Red was chuckling, genuinely happy that Sans enjoyed his food, was feeling better than before. He was finishing up his own meal by now, enjoying it himself, too. It tasted even better knowing that Sans enjoyed it.

 

“i didn’ make enough fer leftovers, but uh. if ya want i could try ta make dinner again tomorrow…” He wasn't sure how he was supposed to add that he'd  _ prefer _ Sans to cook, so for now he decided to just offer it himself. As long as it helped Sans…

  
  


“oh. sure.” Sans agreed, getting back to his senses and where and who he was talking to. He had felt off for a while now, and getting out of the funk kind of made him realize that even more. He was still tired, and Sans is sure he can go back to sleep pretty easily, but he isn’t, he wanted to ask Red something. 

 

“red….?” Sans whispered, looking down at his lap, his voice growing low.

  
  


The quiet, low tone had Red worried, but he tried not to show it, unsure if that might unsettle Sans. Instead he looked at him, making sure to look as soft as possible, which wasn't particularly hard with how positive he had been feeling just before.

 

“yes, sweetheart?” He asked him, tone only as gruff as he naturally couldn't stop it to be.

  
  


“i…” Sans muttered, unsure if he should just give it up, or actually tell Red what’s the problem. Normally, in a captive situation, your captor wouldn’t care two shits about how Sans is feeling right now, and wouldn’t even bother on fixing it. But Red showed quite a few times that he is willing to do more than he really has to. 

 

Sans just wasn’t sure if what he was going to ask is in that area Red would allow.

 

“um… i don’ feel right here…” Sans squirmed in his seat, his mind scrambling to try and word it in a way where Red wouldn’t immediately scoff and turn away. To hear him out, to at least consider, to not just wave Sans away saying they already talked about Sans never leaving. “i… it doesn’ feel like home… i miss my things, red.” 

 

Sans really missed the pillows and plushies on his bed, surrounding him in soft gentleness. Not a big body that keeps him in place, not letting him escape. Making him feel so out of place, just… not  _ home _ .

  
  


Red looked a little surprised, though it quickly changed to an expression of thought. He wouldn't be surprised if Sans only said this as an excuse to beg him to let him go, though it didn't seem Sans’ style. But either way, Red wasn't going to chalk it off as such. Sans had told him something genuinely important to him and Red wasn't going to be as cruel as to completely dismiss it. He just had to find a way of giving Sans what he needed while still keeping him here.

 

“i… could get yer stuff…” Red offered, his tone musing and still so deep in thought it sounded like he was more listing ideas to himself to wager them later rather suggesting them to Sans. 

 

But nothing followed after that, he was waiting for Sans’ reaction.

  
  


Sans looked up, his cheeks puffing up a little at the thought of Red putting his big grimy hands on his things, already feeling violated at the thought of Red breaking into his home. “no! i…-! er… ya wouldn’ know wha…” Keep calm Sans, don’t be picky, you don’t want to anger him. “i… i wanna do it… please? i wanna get my things… i want…”

 

Sans looked away, feeling like he might have ruined his chances on getting his things at all now. But really, Sans didn’t want any of his things to be touched and taken here, Sans wanted to go home. When he escaped, he might have to just leave whatever he brought  _ here _ , Sans isn’t sure he would be able to bring it when the time came. He didn’t want to bring anything valuable…

 

But there was also the problem of his home, and rent. If Sans doesn’t escape before the end of the month, of rent day, he was going to start getting in big trouble. He might lose his home and  _ all  _ his stuff if he couldn’t pay his rent. All his valuable items like photos and gifts he gotten from close friends or family. It was very tricky, either way, he might be losing everything or something.

 

Sans doesn’t know what to do…

 

“i… i wanna go myself…. please?” Sans whispered, deciding to figure this mental struggle later.

  
  


“well…” Red said. That would certainly make things more difficult. If he'd just let Sans go in there alone he could escape, but if he or his men would be seen there with Sans, it could draw an obvious connection for bystanders.

 

Still, he couldn't let him alone.

 

“i'll let ya.” Red finally decided. “but ya'll be watched. if ya do somethin’... fishy, go anywhere else but yer house, we'll get ya back.” They would have to hide, surround the entire building to keep a 360° view on it, keep an eye on the roof and upper windows, too ideally.

 

It would be a lot of work, but… if it’s for Sans, it'd be worth it.

  
  


“ok…” Sans said, almost breathlessly. Though the smaller skeleton wasn’t really surprised he was going to be watched the whole time he was at his own house, that he was probably going to get captured again if he ran. What  _ did  _ surprise him was that Red was going to  _ let  _ him to begin with, that Red agreed and was going to let Sans out of this god forsaken house.

 

He knows he is going to be watched, he knew that it might not work. But he still had to try, he was going to try and look for an escape. A weak spot in Red’s defences, somewhere where Sans could slip past, get to the police, get help. He would be saved from this mad man.

 

“okay… thank ya.” Sans whispered, shock still clear on his face, but at least the small skeleton nodded at Red in gratitude. Thankful Red was a ‘nice’ captor, thankful Red was letting him go, thankful that Sans was going to be given a chance of escape.

  
  


Red nodded back, giving him a soft smile. He hoped this would do him good. That Sans would feel a little better if Sans would have his things close.

 

“maybe,” Red began to muse, “we could move ta yer house at some point…” Red wouldn't mind moving, he used to do that a lot either way. But for now he'd have to wait some months, until no more policemen would want to find out what happened to Sans. Until the house would be up for sale again. Until he could foolproof that place, too.

 

“it'll be a while till then, but maybe someday.” Red was sure Sans would feel more comfortable if he got to be within familiar walls.

  
  


“we…?” Sans repeated, looking at Red with barely contained dread. Him and Red? Move in together into his house… He is acting like his stuff would still be there, like it would still be Sans’ house. Like Red isn’t planning to keep Sans forever… well, he is planning that. But he is acting like Sans would still have that house, which he won’t if Sans can’t work to pay his rent, he can’t pay rent locked up in this house.

 

“yer talkin’ like we’re some married couple…” Sans pointed out, his hands going into fists under the table. “da ya jus’ wanna keep me forever an’ wha? for us to be a package?” It sure sounded like Red wanted them to always be together, be some sort of package like really close friends are. What kind of relationship does Red even want with him? A lover? He kinda is treating him like one, the sex, the sleeping together, the touches, the ‘kind’ gestures. What next? Getting married?

  
  


Red snorted surprised, shaking his head a little at the idea of them being a married couple. Though he figured the comparison wasn't  _ too _ far from the truth.

 

“well yea ‘course ‘m plannin’ ta keep ya. ferever ideally.” He figured that'd make them a package. Though it was less that people would sign up for Sans whenever they'd sign up for Red, but rather that Red was just always going to find one way or another to keep Sans with him. Take him with him.

  
  


Sans resisted making a face at that, contain his distaste, a offended Red could be dangerous. “an’ wha about the movin’ in to my house part? i can’ exactly pay rent for me to  _ keep  _ my house if yer wantin’ to move in ta my house at some point.” Sans pointed out. If this goes on, he will lose his house, what then? How does Red expect them to move into Sans’ house if Sans’ loses it because of Red.

  
  


“oh don’ ya worry yer pretty little butt over that,” Red assured him with a casual wave. “yer house ‘s bein’ taken care of.” And by ‘taken care of’ he meant that it's status was being watched and as soon as it will be for sale again, he'd make sure to buy it off and keep everything safe and in place. 

 

Of course he knew that Sans wouldn't like to lose his things, making him lose his  _ house  _ was never even in consideration.

  
  


Now this time Sans didn’t hide how his face twitched when Red mentioned his butt, feeling self conscious about his body around  _ this  _ guy. The one who put his dick  _ into  _ said pretty little butt. But he was still suspicious. He didn’t like that tone, or what the other monster was implying. “wha da ya mean? wha did ya do?” 

 

Did Red already do something to his house? Is that why he was suddenly allowed to be there? What happened? Sans just hoped he didn’t touch anything like the photo album of his family, or the really old teddy bear that belonged to a baby brother of his. Those things couldn’t be replaced, it just couldn’t. 

 

Sans knew he shouldn’t be worrying about these things, that these things seemed unimportant compared to escaping and saving his own life. But… those things really  _ couldn’t  _ be replaced, they were filled with memories and documents of Sans’ life and love to his close friends and family. He just… couldn’t help but worry about them…

  
  


“ _ nothin’” _ Yet, anyways. “but ‘m not plannin’ ta let ya lose yer house ‘cause a rent. ‘m gonna take care a it.” That much Red would promise. If he wouldn't touch his things was another story, he'd need to have at least some of an idea of what was in the house to fool proof it later… But he won't let Sans lose his things.

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything more about that, he only hummed suspiciously at Red, letting him  _ know  _ Sans didn’t trust him. “so, when can i go?” Sans needed to plan if it was soon, he needed to think. He knew his house so well, he could find some way to escape if he wasn’t reckless, if he thought it through.

  
  


“give me some days ta plan everythin’,” Red told him. “not more than a week. maybe four days.” He’d have to take a look at Sans’ house first, find out where Sans might want to run away, where Red needed to station his men and himself. What kind of people there were around and what they’d need to be prepared for. If there was a police station too close Red might have to cancel the plans after all, but otherwise there shouldn’t be anything too dangerous…

 

And even if there were policemen around, as long as everything would go as planned, nothing should happen.


	20. red shells denied.

Red got up, taking his plate with him, about to grab Sans’ empty plate. “yer done?” He asked the smaller skeleton.

  
  


Sans quickly leaned away from the table for Red to have access to the plate. “uh, yeah, thanks.” He muttered awkwardly, his natural awkwardness shining through. Sans watch Red take the dishes, watched him put everything away. Maybe feeling just a bit weird, not doing anything while Red did everything.  It was odd, especially in their situation, or more specifically, their relationship. 

 

But there was still something bugging him, something else he was meaning to ask Red. “umm… were ya plannin’ ta…. do things to me from the beginnin’? like…. touch me?” That day, that day Red forced himself onto him, the day Red took Sans’ virginity. Sans started to wonder if that was what his life was going to be for now, with his stay with Red. The bigger skeleton  _ did  _ like to sleep with Sans, liked to touch and hold him while they slept. 

 

Sans just wanted to know if that day was just unexpected or…. is something Sans should expect Red to want. The whole Red forcing himself onto Sans again that one time, when Red was angry, made Sans think it might. That maybe this is something that should be normal in the things Sans should now expect from Red.

 

Sans looked at the ground, feeling ashamed he was bringing it up, that he was bringing it up to his captor. That he even breathed a word that it happened to him, like maybe talking about it would make Red do it again for some reason. Sans wasn't sure, but he felt like he was doing something stupid for talking to his rapist out of everyone.

  
  


Red paused, the question giving him chills for some reason. Sans had not liked it, had he? No, Sans had been moaning, had been asking for more, he clearly enjoyed himself. So why was he so scared that other time? Why did he sound like the thought of it hurt him?   
  
“‘dunno,” Red admitted. “i wasn’ sure what i wan’ed ta do with ya when i’d get ya. i guess i jus’ didn’ wanna be alone anymore.”  _ That day _ had been an impulse decision. No, not even. Sans had made him do it, had writhed and grinded against him, struggling, yet hitting all the right places to get Red excited.  _ That _ was why it happened. Not because he had planned it.

 

“it just kinda happened,” Red decided to tell him. 

  
  


“and when ya got angry…?” Sans dared sneak a peek at the other. His head still angled down, but his eye lights were looking up at him. “dat one time….” But Red stopped that time, got up and left, leaving Sans alone after that.

  
  


Red felt a little nauseous. “i was stressed. i didn’ wanna  _ hurt _ ya, i didn’ think it’d…” Be this bad. That Sans would react this extreme, this scared. Yes, he had wanted to teach Sans respect, to give him a lesson, but not  _ this _ way, god damn it. Not through sheer terror.

  
  


Sans didn't say anything, thinking over those words and playing it it. Stressed? Stressed from what? Sans doesn't think keeping someone captive was more stressful than  _ being  _ kidnapped. What right does Red have to being stress, when he was putting Sans through the wringer? 

 

Though Sans decided to let that go, keeping this anger wasn't healthy, he knew that mindset was dangerous, he shouldn't stoop to that level. Sans sighed, releasing all his pent up anger in only one breath. No, think about the positives, like how Red yet again said he didn't want to hurt him, and even followed through with it. That was good, that was really good, Red not  _ wanting  _ to hurt Sans.

 

It also gave Sans a little bit of hope that maybe Red could be reasoned with, that Red wasn't too far gone. He  _ did  _ still have that mentality of caring for Sans, putting the effort of making sure Sans was comfortable and well fed. Sans  _ did not  _ look over how he wasn't restricted to one place, able to go on the computer and play some games. How Red got him food he liked, and even suggested on getting the things Sans would use to bake.

 

Sans counted his blessings,  _ knowing  _ it could be worse, that Red could take about anything from him. Yet Red is trying to preserve, hell Red even said Sans didn't have to worry about his house, that Red got him covered on that.

 

Okay, new approach, maybe coming to Red differently would help things, especially with how nice Red could be, well…. as nice as a captor keeping you captive can be. “i want… i wanna play video games…” Sans announced, losing his nerves half way, his gaze going back to the ground.

 

Remember that Red seemed worried for you when you didn't eat. “with ya…”

 

Remember that Red doesn't ever like getting violent with you, ever. “...maybe…?”

 

Remember this might be your chance of finally escaping. “please…?” 

 

Sans curled up a little, feeling embarrassed with Red's attention on him. His words getting quieter with every word, losing his nerves more and more, starting to think maybe this wasn't a good idea.

  
  


Red was shocked at the request. He had been rinsing the plates with water in the sink, planning to leave them there for now before he’d have to put everything in the dishwasher. But the dishes might have to wait.

 

_ This _ was a lot more important.

 

Where did that come from? He hadn’t seen Sans play video games yet at all, he hardly ever even tolerated spending time with him, let alone  _ wanting _ it.  _ Asking _ for it. 

 

Red could hardly believe it. But that only made him more determined not to mess it up, not to question it and risk Sans changing his mind. He already seemed tense and nervous, this seemed like a sensitive thing, something that was easy to break. And Red would never dare to break it.

 

“‘course!” He therefore answered enthusiastically, quickly rinsing off his hands and drying them. “yea, tha’ sounds great! i, uh - ...uh, ya got something specific ya wanna play? ‘m fine with anythin’.” As long as he got to play with Sans.  _ Finally. _ Maybe this would give them some chance to bond more, for Sans to realize he didn’t need to be scared.

  
  


Sans squirmed in his seat, looking anywhere but Red, “um, can i see wha ya have first?” he asked, unsure. How awkward would it be to ask to play a game Red wouldn't have? Sans didn't think he could handle much embarrassment, to even look like a fool to Red.

  
  


“‘course,” Red replied quickly, though. “of course. le’s go.” He was bending down, arms already reaching out for Red to carry him, before he paused. He froze.

 

“uh…” Sans probably wouldn’t want to get carried, Red reminded himself. He might get scared again. Might not want to play after all. So he straightened himself, reaching a hand out for Sans instead, a silent offer.

  
  


Sans took the offered hand gently, feeling a big relief washing over him when Red quickly changed from wanting to carry him to only offering his hand. Good, they were going somewhere, Sans could already see this going into his favor. If this is really how Red acted when Sans reached out, or played along, maybe Sans can trick him to finally setting him free. Maybe he can even convince Red to willingly let him go if he promised not to breathe a word of this to anyone else.

 

Sans slid off his seat, letting Red guide the way.

  
  


And Red did, taking Sans’ hand in a careful yet firm hold, guiding him through the house to the living room. He lead him to the large TV, standing on top of a low shelf, several video games piled in it.

 

“those’re the most recent ones,” Red told him. “but if ya feel like somethin’ else, i’ve got some more somewhere. we could also hook the laptop up ta the tv an’ play somethin’ on steam. ya’ve seen my library?” It was a lot bigger even than his physical collection of games.

 

...He had a lot of money and little idea on what to spend it on.

  
  


“um… not really?” Sans never bothered to look there, too busy trying to find a escape route, he only noticed that it was a really big collection. Sans let go of Red's hand, moving to be on knees to look at the physical collection. Huh, he sure had quite a few games….

 

Oh, that one seemed like the best option, well Sans figured  _ anyone  _ could have fun with this game.

 

He pulled out Mario Kart 8 for the switch, showing and handing it to Red. “maybe dis one?”

  
  


Red looked at the game, not surprised to see it was Mario Kart. A good choice indeed.

 

“sure!” Red replied with a hint of excitement in his voice. “can ya put it in?” He pointed over to where the console stood, before he went to grab the controllers himself. He wasn’t sure which kind Sans would prefer the most, so he grabbed a pro-controller as well as the normal joy-cons for him, and another pro-controller for Red himself.

 

Once he got those he went to the couch, quickly finding the remote and starting the TV to the right channel, the Switch home menu already visible.

  
  


Then the Mario kart logo popping up in the first slot, Sans now closing the little flap and moving away from the console. As Sans walked back to the couch, his thoughts were on how it made sense that Red would ask him to put the game in. It was surprising at first, but then it clicked. Red had big fat hands, his fingers would probably have a really hard time opening the slot to put the game in, while Sans’ small, thin hands would have no trouble. 

 

His theory proved to be more true when he finally made it to the couch, seeing two different types of controllers waiting for him. He noticed Red had a pro-controller, Sans guessed it was hard to play with his big hands if he used really small joy cons. Which was the opposite for Sans, who had very small baby hands that would make reaching buttons difficult if he wasn't using joy cons.

 

Why do the pro-controllers have to be so big…?

 

Sans grabbed the joy cons, sitting back down and just waiting. Watching Red open the game and set the match up for them. Sans only started to do anything when the option to pick your character and kart popped up.

 

Sans picked Dry Bones.

  
  


Which was perfect, because Red had already picked Dry Bowser. He was far from good with the character, especially with the car and wheels he would end up choosing, but it was worth the effort. He looked damn badass. And that alone made like 80% of the game. At least to Red it did.

 

“i gotta warn ya. ‘m pretty good at this game.” He was not. But Red’s tone way playful anyways, it was clear that it wasn’t a real warning, let alone a threat. He had no idea how good Sans was, but most people were better than him, honestly.

 

Red was more one for fighting and strategic games. But you didn’t have to be good at a game to have fun with it.

  
  


“‘m good too.” Sans decided to say, not sure of anything else to say besides that. He still felt a little awkward, but he was honestly feeling a little better. In this normal setting, just playing a game of Mario kart. And if Sans tried enough, maybe he could forget he was in a captive situation, that this would go by faster if he would just focus on the game and just have fun. He doubted he would, but maybe this could surprise him, maybe he could. He hoped so at least, he doesn't want to be miserable the whole time here.

 

Sans watched the countdown, already having his finger over the button, ready to press it just right to have the boost. When it finally let them race, Sans zoomed ahead, the boost giving him a really good lead. But it also made his character knock into Red's, who pressed the button to early and a puff of smoke appeared around Dry Bowser. Sans’ character ended up pushing Red's even more to the side, along with a few other characters, causing Red to fall down and off the map.

 

Sans tried not to smile, tried not to let out a snort of laughter. He really didn't want to laugh at Red, he didn't want to offend. But really, it was hard  _ not  _ to laugh when Red got done of warning Sans how good he was at the game, only for  _ that  _ to happen to him in the first second of it.

 

“ummm…” Sans said hesitantly, unsure what to say to that without making it sound teasing or mocking.

  
  


“beginners luck!” Red growled, already glaring at the screen. Though there was a spark in his eyes, teeth formed to a smile, he wasn’t actually mad. He got pushed back to 10th place, but that was alright. He’d catch up, probably not. But at least from this place he could get literally everything he’d need to fuck anyone else up.

 

And there, on his first try, running into a double-item, he got not just a lightning, but a blue shell, too. He fired the lightning immediately, then, after a brief glance to see Sans’ side of the game to know where he was, fired the blue shell after it.

 

He was snickering almost like a maniac, only waiting for Sans’ reaction, as he already got himself the next item, a bullet bill.

  
  


Sans sighed as he was shrunk by the lighting, but it wasn't really a big deal, everyone else was small. But then he saw the warning for the blue shell come his way, so he just stopped. He stopped in place to let the other characters go past him, letting them take the lead. He watched as the blue shell went past him, going to the three in front of him, blowing them up with a big blue explosion.  

 

Sans drove right past them, gaining back the first place spot easily. 

  
  


Red didn’t quite see what happened, though from Sans’ lack of reaction as well as the fact that his shell  _ did _ hit something, Red figured Sans must’ve evaded it. Damn it. That guy was more clever than he had thought.

 

The bullet bill had pushed him up to 7th place, which meant strong items were still more common, but less so than before. He got two stars in a row, which were nice and all to run into anyone in his way, but wouldn’t really do him a lot to get at Sans.

 

So he waited. And waited.

 

By the time Red got something useful again, a pack of three red shells and a fourth in his second slot, Red was actually in 4th place now. He was surprised himself, though had barely even noticed it in his determination to get to Sans.

 

He could barely see Sans’ ahead, right in front of him were Yoshi and Wario, both of which he got rid of easily with two of his four shells.

 

So now it was only him and Sans.

 

“sansyyy~” He practically singsonged. “i’ve got something for youuu~” He threw one of the shells.

  
  


“no thanks.” Sans said, holding down the throwing items button to make his green shell stray behind him, taking the hit for him. He was almost to the finish line, he had a banana left and it was the last round. He could do this, he had been saving his banana and green shell for this very moment.

  
  


“dammit!” Red cursed, but fired the second red shell anyways as he tried to look for any kind of way to catch up to Sans. But they were past any items or boosters, the only thing left ahead being the finish line.

  
  


Sans held down the button again. Now letting the banana stray behind him, taking the hit for him once again. Allowing him to pass the finish line without any trouble. Sans quietly looked to Red to see his reaction, not saying a word until he got it.

  
  


“dammit-!  _ fuck-! _ ” Red let out a series of unintelligible skeleton dying noises, almost throwing the controller to the ground, but keeping himself from doing so. “no fair! i was  _ so close! _ ” He had actually gotten excited about the idea of getting first place after all at the very end. Hell, he hadn’t even expected to be any better than fifth place, but now he was  _ second. _

 

But Sans had still been ahead of him. And Red had been  _ so close. _

  
  


Sans brought his arms close to his body, almost curling up on himself and leaning away when Red latched out. Yup. Red was a sore loser, something dangerous if Sans wasn't careful. “sorry….” Sans will make sure to lose in the next round, let Red take the win. Good thing he didn't cheer or rub it in when he won, he might have provoked Red to get angrier. And they both know Red can do things when he's angry….

  
  


But Red almost flinched when he heard Sans’ voice, small and frightened. He turned to look at him, controller on his lap, eyes wide.

 

“no, no,” Red suddenly said, his own voice quieter, breathy, almost hoarse. “no, sans, ya won fair an’ square. ya don’ got a reason ta apologize.” He didn’t mean to  _ scare _ him. They were supposed to be having fun.  _ Red _ was having fun. He was just also the type to get really into it, but he wasn’t  _ actually _ angry…

  
  


“okay.” Sans muttered, relaxing only a little. Okay good, Red could at least control himself. But the sudden change from anger to soft and gentleness almost made Sans flinch, needing a moment to process what just happened.

 

Sans took a breath to calm himself, make sure he was not showing anymore fear. Don’t make Red worry, make him happy, it would be better for both of them if Red was enjoying himself. It would give less for Sans to worry about, and more for Sans to ‘bond’ with him, get Red to care enough for Sans to put his own wants aside and think of Sans’ first. Sans would be out of here in no time, he just had to be a little patient. 

 

The little skeleton righted himself so he wasn’t leaning away from Red anymore, turning back to the TV. “do we play another round?” There was still three more they would have to do until they make it to the final results.

  
  


Red hesitated, not answering immediately. He had expected Sans to be more difficult, but… he seemed fine. He didn’t seem scared anymore.

 

Red gave him a hesitant nod, picking up his own controller again as they continued to play. He’d try not to lash out as much anymore… he didn’t want to scare Sans.


	21. Waluigi is my husband

Sans won all four games, getting the golden cup in all it’s glory. Sans watched as Red tried to hold back his frustration, Sans tried holding back from laughing at the bigger skeleton after watching him for a few minutes. “how about we play the team mode?” Sans suggested.

 

Sans knew there was a mode that split all the racers into two teams, team Mario and team Bowser. There Red could maybe have a better chance in being in the winning spot, maybe they can be on the same spot and Sans could guide him into victory.

 

Or be on opposite teams and try to kill each other all over again…

  
  


Red looked at Sans with wide, almost puppy eyes. “team mode sounds good…” He mumbled, his voice sounding almost pouty. He had tried so hard and gotten so far, but in the end, it didn’t even matter.

 

But Red had managed to hold any kind of anger back so far, and Sans seemed to have enjoyed himself. Red had, too. This was… really nice actually. Even  _ if _ he was horrible at the game. He was having fun.

  
  


Sans gave him a small nod, almost biting the bone under his lower teeth. What was Red trying to do with that puppy look, like he was trying to convince Sans to do teams, when Sans was the one to suggest it.

  
  


Red held his gaze for a moment, for a brief moment just… wanting to see Sans. Appreciating him. Appreciating… this. He nodded back eventually, turning back to the screen, choosing the Team option. He made sure to put himself and Sans on the same team, still playing his usual character Dry Bowser as well as his usual car set. While Sans went with Dry Bones again, but switched up his kart a bit for more battle based style.

 

“wha’ kinda mode ya want?” Red asked him, already idly looking through the different modes, like he was reading up what they were, though he knew them all well.

  
  


“umm… da star stealing one..?” Sans also liked renegade roundup, that was also fun.

  
  


“shine thief it is,” Red announced, choosing the mode and then the map, the dragon palace. He just loved that map too much to not play it. It looked cool  _ and _ was fun to play.

 

“we’re on the same team,” Red reminded him. “so we gotta work tagether.” So no more trying to sabotage Sans. Though it had been fun… it’d also be fun rooting for him, Red was sure.

 

He tensed as soon as the game was about to start, the countdown noise catching his attention. This time he actually managed the dash start, dashing ahead and barely missing the shine by an inch.

  
  


Sans was right behind him, about to get the star but Waluigi took it before he could even get it. Sans tsked as he turned to follow, already feeling betrayed. Waluigi I thought you loved me….

 

All those years of Sans loving that character, loving his memes, only for him to do this to him. Oh the betrayal. Sans wasn’t taking this lying down. “son of a….” Sans trailed off before finishing, grabbing an item block in hopes it would help him catch up, or at least hit the star out of the bastard’s hands.

  
  


Red was hot on their tails as well, though that also meant he missed any items he could’ve gotten, Sans and Waluigi - and Peach and Daisy and, well, pretty much everyone  already having snatched them away before Red could.

 

But he could tell Sans had one and was really close to him as well. “go get ‘im, sans!” He called out, almost yelling like he wasn’t right next to him. Finally he rounded a corner to the next item and got one, a red shell, he’d have to wait for the perfect moment to throw so it would his just hit, well. Everyone but Waluigi.

  
  


Sans himself got a mushroom, but he held off. Waiting until he got close enough to Waluigi to hit the shine out of his hands, when he finally got close enough, he used the mushroom, knocking the shine out of that traitor’s hands and into Sans’, his little hands holding onto the controller tightly now that he has the shine. “‘m gonna die…” Sans whispered, already seeing all the karts coming after him.

  
  


“not if i can help it,” Red announced determinedly, hands tight on the controller, leaning forward as if that would make him go faster. 

 

He threw a red shell at the car closest to Sans, knocking their own red shell out of their grasp, then quickly went to trail Sans closely, hoping to block off any items they could throw at Sans until he'd get one of his own again.

  
  


Sans did as many sharp turns as he could to try and shake everyone off, muttering where he would go to Red so the other has a heads up. “left.” Sans said, before he made a very sharp left and up the spiraling staircase. Sans still had a lot of time before the round went to them, he would need to hold off, be protected until then. 

 

Thankfully, Red isn’t the only one protecting him, the rest of his team were going to war with the other one, following Sans just like Red. Still, it was rather stressful when you had the shine, knowing everyone was after you, ready to hit and murder you. 

 

Sans made a little cute but startled squeaking sound when Toad almost crashed into him from the side, almost stealing his shine just like Sans did with Waluigi. 

  
  


Red actually had to will himself to not squeal in adoration and focus on the game instead. “don’ worry sans, i've got ya!”

 

He threw fireballs at Toad, who was clearly too close for comfort. Though anyone else coming too close to Sans met the same fate. Even if they were on the same team.

 

Red enjoyed this a lot. Working together with Sans, trying his best to help him. Sans relying on him, working with him. It was really nice.

  
  


Sans sighed in relief, seeing only his team members around him. He was safe, he was surrounded by his teammates and the countdown was 5-

 

4.

 

3.

 

2.

 

A red shell zoomed past, hitting Sans from the back, the shine flying away. Only to be caught by Waluigi.

 

“waluigi, ya bitch!!!” Sans called out in outrage, the swear feeling so unused and weird in his mouth. But at the moment he didn’t care about swearing,  _ he lost the shine _ !!

  
  


“ _ fuck! _ ” Red cursed, already racing after Waluigi. He had seen the red shell oncoming, tried to hit it or catch it first. But it was no use. Red was too slow and now the shine was disappearing from their grasp.

 

Oh, Waluigi would  _ not _ get far with it! Not over his damn corpse. And Red wouldn’t even leave a corpse.

 

He got a boomerang, frustratedly spamming the button while aiming at Waluigi to try and hit him. And he even did, the shine being so close to him, only for Waluigi to quickly make a turn and grab it right back.

  
“god damn it!”

  
  


“waaah!” Sans said angrily, in a Waluigi voice. Trying his best to gain back his speed and go after the shine once again.

  
  


“no!” Red gasped in shock, a hand to his chest where his heart would be, making his character swivel in the game, though he quickly put it on the controller again. “don’t be on his side! he’s the  _ enemy! _ ”

  
  


“waaaah not?” Sans said, still with the Waluigi voice. Though as hard as he might try, his voice would always be more adorable and higher pitch. Like a child trying to imitate one of their elders.

  
  


Red gasped even more, suppressing the urge to coo and cuddle Sans, his voice just being too cute, even more so when he was trying to imitate Waluigi like this.

 

“no… sans… ya gotta stay strong,” Red wailed desperately. “don’ let his incredible charms swoon ya onto the bad side. yer better than this sans!”

  
  


“i can’, he’s my hubby! i can’ go against my own husband!!” Sans cried out, getting a red shell from a item block, going straight to his said hubby. He waited until he had no one in the way, then threw it. “waaaaatch out!”

  
  


“yer a  _ traitor _ , sans?” Red asked, clearly aghast. He watched the red shell fly past him and straight into Waluigi, the shine dropping off of him, bouncing forward and…

 

Right in front of Red.

 

Red was cackling madly, both in surprise and excitement as he got the shine. For, like, three seconds, until the excitement wore off and got replaced by sheer adrenaline.  _ Everyone _ was after him.

 

“ooohhh fuck!” Red said, suddenly feeling like a hunted animal.

  
  


But he didn’t have to worry for long, Sans stayed close to guard Red and the shine. Using his own character to block off a red shell coming towards Red, Sans’ character flew up from the crash, but Red was saved.

 

When Sans got it, he made a sad hurt, cry. A cry of sacrifice. Sans gave himself up for Red, to make him survive, let him  _ live _ . “waaaaaahhhh!!” Sans cried out dramatically, the small skeleton throwing himself on the couch, laying there dramatically. He was done for. It was to late for him.

 

Live on Red.

 

_ Live on!! _

  
  


Red let out a dramatic sob. “i would be so proud of ya,” he wailed, “if ya wouldn’ be on the side of our enemy…” How someone so cute and heroic be a traitor as horrible as this? Waluigi… your handsome vibes are too strong… you’re a threat to this world’s balance.

 

But the countdown ran out quickly, having only been at 5 ‘seconds.’ And once it hit zero, they won. Red could hardly believe it, the game ending and announcing which team won.

 

“ _ we won… _ ” He mumbled breathily. “we  _ won! _ sans! we won!”

  
  


“waaaaah…” Sans muttered almost silently, almost breathlessly. He was still laying on the couch, dead. But at least he gave Red a thumbs up.

  
  


Red ditched the controller to his side, quickly getting up to excitedly pick up Sans. “we won!” He kept on repeating. “tagether! we won!” He was holding Sans under his arms, swinging him in circles while keeping him close and secure.

  
  


Sans gasped, his laughing getting caught in his throat when he felt those arms around him, pulling him up, swinging him around. It was then that he remembered where he was, who he was with, and what he was doing. He almost screamed for Red to let him go, but no, this is what Sans was trying to achieve. Make Red feel comfortable with him, start to trust him.

 

But it still felt so  _ wrong _ . Acting this way to the man who took everything from him, the man who is holding him hostage. To keep, to forever be with him, never to see his family or friends ever again.

 

No, Sans can’t think of this now, not now. Stop, focus on now, you can’t mess up. “hehe, yeah, we did it!” Sans giggled a little awkwardly, trying to at least seem excited. But it was hard to get back in it when he remembered who he was with, holding him up with no problem. 

  
  


Red noticed the awkwardness though no discomfort. He mellowed his own excitement a little, loosening his grip on Sans and no longer spinning him. But he was still holding onto him, looking at him with bright excited eyes.

 

“we won,” he said again, voice a little softer, before it grew a teensy bit awkward. “heh, sorry. was that ta much? i can get really drawn inta games…” It's why his brother never liked it when Red played games. Though in his defense, most of the experiences had been from when Fellster had made him play different kinds of aggressive games and shooters, curious to see how his son reacted and how he would react seeing it acted out in real.

 

Needless to say, a 4 year old was easy to manipulate and code at your will if you knew how, and Red had rarely been shocked at the blood baths his father had to offer him.

 

That's just how life is, after all. Everyone murders all the time. It can't be that bad, right?

 

God, he almost missed being young and naive.

  
  


“no, it’s okay. we worked hard for it.” Sans waved it off, but his feet stretched, like he was trying to reach the ground. But he had small stubby legs, and Red was holding him high, so the small skeleton didn’t even come close to touching the floor. “but uh…” Sans added.

 

Sans pointed at the floor, “can ya put me down?” _ Please don’t touch me… _

  
  


“‘'course!” Red said quickly, but he let Sans down slowly, carefully. Longingly. He didn't really want to let go…

 

But he did, too excited and happy to argue with Sans’ queries right now. He let go of him, hands lingering on him for only a little more, before he left a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“thank ya,” Red said, his tone quiet and soft. Well, as soft as someone with a naturally gruff voice could get it. “i had a lotta fun. do ya wanna play… more?”

 

He was still surprised Sans was as fine with all of this as he was. So he wouldn’t push Sans if he were to say no.

  
  


“sure…” Sans nodded, rubbing the spot he was kissed by Red. Feeling… odd in that area. “wanna do the cop mode one? i like dat one a lot.” Play it cool Sans, it’ll be fine. Try not to think about how he could easily grab you and not let you go, or how he can tower over you so easily, in any position. 

 

Try not to think of how quiet and soft the other was being, a little meek, almost afraid of rejection. Try not to think about how he thanked you for just a few games…

 

“is dat cool?” Sans asked, looking up at the other skeleton.

  
  


“yea! ‘m good at runnin’ from the cops.” Red let out a proud little cackle, like he was already plotting his own victory. Though as good as he may be, it did not mean he was in the game... 

 

Though he  _ was _ pretty decent at it.

 

Red already sat down on the couch again, picking up his abandoned controller and setting up the mode, keeping the character the same.

  
  


But their team ended up being the one capturing, which meant Red was now a cop.

 

Sans looked at Red without turning his head, his mouth twitching a little. “guess yer da cop dis time around.” So much for Red being good at running from the cops.

 

But personally, Sans loved being the one to capture, looking for the ones to trap, not having to worry about someone capturing him at any time…

  
  


“eeeh, tha's boooring,” Red complained, but there was a laugh in his voice. He really didn't mind either. He was pretty okay in catching escapees, too. 

 

It didn't take long until he had a red shell, quickly shooting down one of the culprits and catching them with his plant. Someone else followed only moments later, without Red even planning to catch them. Lucky him.

 

“got two down,” he cheered with a hint of pride in his voice, already tailing the next one.

  
  


Only for Sans to snipe it before Red could come close. “i got da rest…” Sans stated, as the game ended just like that. How the game ended that quick? simple, the AI were stupid and Sans only took advantage of how one can herd the ones running.

  
  


Red was actually shocked for a moment, not having expected the game to end this quickly. But then he saw the score and Red barked out a loud laughter.

 

Sans actually did get almost all of them. They didn't manage to break out once.

 

“tha's amazing!” Red was still laughing. “i should be worried. are ya secretly a cop spyin’ on me?”

  
  


“yes, yer goin’ in da slammer once my backup comes.” Sans said easily, watching Red press the button to play again, this time they were playing the ones to run away. Huh, well maybe he will see what Red is made of now. Since he said he was  _ so good  _ at running away from the cops.

  
  


And he was pretty good. He kept a good eye on his surrounding cars, every once in a while switching camera angles to see what's behind him. He would maneuver them off his tail and towards items, knowing he'd get his item quicker and a shot at hitting them to get rid of them for now.

 

The only thing Red had an issue with were the key buttons. Red sometimes just forgot that… he was not a one man army in this…

  
  


“oh!” Sans said, lowering his controls once he was caught. “‘m caught…” Sans grumbled, a little salty how it happened. They surrounded him! One following from the back and then another coming out of nowhere from the front, trapping him.

 

He moved around in the cell uselessly, pouting a little as he watched the others run around under him. Damn… and he almost freed the other runners too.

  
  


Red was cackling quietly to himself, enjoying how well he was doing. Before the words actually sunk in.

 

Sans was caught.  _ His _ Sans was caught. And he was in his team!

 

“no!” Red roared immediately, making Sans jump beside him, not seeing that this was acceptable in any way. He immediately decided to come for Sans, checking the map to see which cell he was in and planning to break it.

 

_ Planning _ to. But right before he could, he got caught.

 

“ _ no! _ ’ He wailed this time, seeing himself in the same cell with Sans. “i failed ya! ‘m a  _ failure!” _

  
  


Sans couldn’t help it, “pfft, ya failed me.” Sans said, his tone grave. “now we’re both stuck.” Right when he said that, one of their team members hit the button, setting them all free. 

 

“oh.” Sans mumbled, taking a moment to process what just happened. “well that works too.” Dry Bones went off, going as far away from the cell as he could.

  
  


“i'm sorryyyy,” Red wailed after Sans, chasing after him. But that only lasted for a little bit, before instincts took over again and he began dodging and checking his back for enemies. He couldn't do any good chasing Sans anyway. But would he ever be able to forgive him…?

  
  


They still had a few more minutes before they would win, well, if at least one of them were free by the time ran out. But still, Sans was determined to stay this way, free, running around, dodging the co-

 

One came from behind and snagged him, making him once again land him in the cell. “i am  _ bad  _ at dis!” Sans groaned, laying back in the couch while he stared at the screen. “‘m caught again…” Sans announced begrudgingly. 

 

Dammit, he was good at catching, not running!!

  
  


“don’ worry sansy!” Red called determinedly though. “i will rescue you this time!”

 

He did the same thing as before, keeping an eye on the map and Sans’ location, but this time also staying focused on avoiding any captors. And… surprisingly enough, it worked. 

 

It took Red a bit to make his way to the button to free them, but he did it, several escapees falling out of the cage and already driving off.

 

Red gasped like an excited pup.

 

“i did it!” He chirped. “yer rescued!”

  
  


Sans couldn't help it, he couldn't help but giggle at Red's reaction. He looked so proud. so happy, to help Sans. To rescue him. If Red wasn't his captor,  Sans would coo and lightly rub his arm a little before continuing with the game. But he didn't, because Red  _ was  _ his captor. Sans just couldn't even bring himself to even touch the other, nevertheless give him affection.

 

So instead he just sat up and said a short, “thanks, ya did it.” and this time Sans was really careful about being caught. He didn't use the other camera angles like Red did, but he still managed this time. Good, because the timer was running out and they had most of their team free and running about.

 

One minute, Sans could survive a whole minute. This was okay.

 

“how are ya so good at this?” Sans wondered out loud, glancing at Red's side of the screen. Only to marvel how Red maneuvered, so much so that he ran into a wall. Sans’ character just kept driving into the wall, not making any attempt to moving to any side to get back into the game.

 

Sans’ focus was more on Red's side, and how good he was.

  
  


Red could see Sans’ character on his screen, as well as Waluigi already heading straight go capture him. Oh no. Not on his watch.

 

He quickly used the red shell he had trailing behind him for protection, hitting Waluigi away from Sans and then bumping into Sans to turn him a bit ways from the wall.

 

“worry less ‘bout me an’ more ‘bout yerself, sweetheart!” Red chuckled, feeling a sense of pride as how impressed Sans seemed. “i just got the practice i guess.”

  
  


“mhh!” Sans sat back to attention, moving his kart away from Waluigi before he fully recovered. He followed Red's kart, mostly to have something to do while he talked to Red himself.

 

Though, since his kart is meant for speed, and also because his character was small. Sans’ character ended up keep hitting the side or the back of Red's kart. “how can ya use da other cameras without hitting something?” It just looked so confusing to Sans.

  
  


Red chuckled whenever Sans’ car bumped into his, finding his bearings again in no time. It was sort of… adorable. How Sans was following him like a lost duckling.

 

“gotta do it quickly,” Red told Sans. “when ya drive forward, ya know wha'ahead of ya to some extent. road doesn’ jus’ spawn every inch. so ya stay in the direction ya know yer headin’ an’ flash ta the back camera fer just a sec.”

 

It was hard to access any kind of information with a glance as quick and brief as this one, but after years of five nights at freddy's practice you start to get the hang of it.

  
  


“dat sounds to hard, nah.” Sans would have waved it off physically, but his hands were busy. He decided to spend the rest of the game bothering Red, staying near him the whole time, stealing the item blocks before Red could get them, bumping into him. It was sort of fun. “dis is better.”

  
  


Red just scoffed. It was a little harder to play this way, but Red would be lying if he said he didn't prefer it this way.

 

It was fun having Sans around, Red trying to reciprocate his teasing behavior and bumping into his sides, trying to steal his items - though Sans had the speed advantage for that one.

 

“are ya tryna sabotage me?” Red asked with a chuckle.

  
  


“me?” Sans asked, shocked, like he was accused of a crime. “why would i ever? we’re on da same team!” How dare Red even  _ think _ Sans would ever try sabotaging him. It was horrible, it was absolute outrage. Oh, the betrayal, it left Sans wounded.

 

As Sans’ character pushed Red’s off the map… forcing that weird dude on a cloud to go get him. Sans didn’t bother on saying anything, just continued to follow Red.

  
  


Red gasped as  _ Lakitu _ , or the weird dude on a cloud, lifted him back on the ground. Red never got pushed off the road before. Not like this.

 

This.

 

Means.

 

War.

 

Red almost let out a war cry as he was herding Sans toward the closest edge.

 

“how dare you!” He wailed dramatically.

  
  


Sans waited until Red went to bump him off the map, stopping the second he was about to hit. Making Red go right past him and off the edge once again, this time falling all by himself. “wha happened?” Sans asked, acting oblivious, like he didn’t see what just happened.

  
  


“you suck is what happened,” Red grumbled with a playful pout. 

 

Lakitu actually landed him right behind Sans, and he  _ knew _ Sans didn't check his back cameras…

 

So he used that opportunity, using his dash start to bump into Sans and making  _ him _ fall off the same cliff he had let Red fall off to. Karma, bitch.

  
  


“awwww…” Sans said sadly, watching his character fall, only to be caught by the weird cloud sitting turtle. He was put a little ways away from Red, but when just .started to move his kart again, Waluigi came from the side and let his plant devour Sans.

 

Now that’s when Sans actually frowned, letting out a bigger “awwwwww!” this time. The small skeleton now pouting on the couch.

  
  


Red was chuckling,  mixture of pity and schadenfreude, but he quickly swayed around. Bicker or no they were still a team!

 

Red slowly made his way towards Sans’ cell, having a hard time approaching it. In the end it was inkling girl that approached it, practically driving into her certain death. But Red quickly threw three red shells, protecting his team member so she could rescue them all.

 

...At least it's been a team effort… right?

  
  


Sans zoomed off once again, hitting Red’s kart from the front. Though they didn’t have much time for anything else, because the game ended, they won.

 

Sans sighed, putting the controllers down to slouch into the couch. He watched the victory screen for a bit, watching their characters cheer in victory. “oh yeah, da game…” He almost forgot about the goal for a bit, to caught up with messing with Red.

 

Red was honestly in the same boat, surprised to see the results. To see him and Sans in the first places. It was still exciting, but playing around with Sans had been a lot more exhilarating. 

 

Red was giggling happily, controller to his side before he - slowly and carefully - went to hug Sans from the side. 

 

“yer a dick,” Red chuckled happily.

  
  


Sans looked down, not sure what to say, the feeling of Red's arm around him was demanding all his attention. The touch feeling unwelcome and prominent, making Sans want to shoo away, but he didn't. 

 

He really didn't want to play anymore, so he gently placed down the joy cons and sat there, in his seat on the couch, with Red's hand around him, almost pulling him closer. Something Sans noticed, but the hand wasn't also subconsciously pulling him closer, the dip in the couch from Red's weight was making him slide over even more. Making Sans press to his side, the touch making Sans flinch lightly, freeze in place.

 

“i'm good, i don't want to play anymore.” His hands were on his lap, willing Sans to stay in place, to not be like last time when they were watching a movie. Sans didn't want a repeat of Red's bad mood again, Sans needed Red to sympathize with him, want him to let him go.


	22. lurking in the dark

“mmh, ‘s kinda late. ya tired? wanna sleep?” Red offered, letting go enough of Sans so he was no longer hugging him, but his hand lingered, moving to Sans', holding onto him.

 

“ya wanna head ta bed? ya… think ya can sleep? i got meds in case ya still have troubles ta…”

  
  


“um…” Sans shuffled in his spot nervously, “i don' wanna sleep…” Sans is tired, he has been really tired lately, but he doesn't want to sleep at night. That's when all the nightmares happen, at least in the day time he is somehow comforted by being in light. The sun's rays coming into the window helps him not go into a deep sleep. The most he could do was naps, which were fine by him, to short and light to have any nightmares. 

 

“ya can sleep if ya want… but i don' think i can. not at night…” Sans mumbled, looking away from the other just in case Red refused. Didn't have to look at him if he forced Sans to bed. Only for Sans to leave when Red falls asleep and watch mindless TV all night.

  
  


Red rubbed his neck, feeling conflicted. “sweetheart, yer schedule is… unhealthy right now. ya sure ya don't want some pills? they're harmless.” Well some of them anyway. Others could knock Sans straight out. Red had made his own fair share of experiences with insomnia, he knew how little some sleeping meds worked.

 

“if yer scared i can let ya on the internet. look up the meds. i don’ jus’ wanna give ya somethin’ that'll destroy ya either…”

  
  


Sans shook his head, turning his body away from Red. “no! i don' wanna  _ sleep  _ at  _ night _ !” Where it was all dark and something could easily get him, or Red. Sans wasn't sure why, but it felt like Red could take advantage of Sans easier in bed in the dark, like no one can hear him, hear the things Red would do to him. But even then, in this house, no one can hear him. No one can hear him when Red decided to do whatever he wanted to him. Red could get mad again, or get frisky and just decide ‘why not?’ and touch Sans again. And at night, next to Red, it felt a lot more possible. 

 

Besides… the dark felt suffocating, like he would get swallowed whole. The dark was scary, looming, he would rather bask in the TV light, drowning out the horrible silence that was the night until he passed out from exhuastion.

  
  


“sans, 'm  _ worried _ ‘bout ya,” Red told him, tone desperate. He didn't want Sans to succumb in that hole again that he's been in so long. Didn't want Sans to get too… depressed.

 

He briskly checked the clock, seeing that it was already one in the morning… “yer going ta bed, whether ya like it or not.” Red finally decided, leading Sans by his hand to the bedroom.  But he still offered. “do you wanna read the meds up first or should i just give ya one?”

  
  


“i don’ wan’ any…” Sans mumbled, looking down as he was almost dragged to the the bedroom. It’s okay though, he would just leave once Red falls asleep, then he could watch programs until he passes out. Like always, this time wasn’t different than the others.

 

Would Red get irritated  after being woken up by Sans every night? Sans managed to avoid it so far, but for how long before he finds out? What would he even do with he does find out?

  
  


Though Red may be worried, he wasn't stupid. Sans isn't going to stay if he just let it continue like ever and… while he tried not to get angry anymore, it was still frustrating to wake up alone.

 

“yer takin’ ‘em.” Red told him. “one a the weaker ones every night fer, like, a week or somethin’. if they don’ work at all we can consider the stronger ones. but don’ worry bout those now.” Once in the bedroom he pulled out the sleeping pills, a glass of water still on the nightstand.

  
  


Sans shut his mouth down tight, his teeth almost grinding together at how much force he had on them. He shook his head furiously, while grinding out a muffled “mhh hmm!” Just for extra protection, he had his hands over his mouth. He curled up a little on the edge of the bed, hoping maybe Red would just leave it alone, to just let it go.

 

He doesn’t want any nightmares tonight…

 

Red looked at him for a moment, deeply, pleadingly. But gave in eventually with a sigh.

 

“ok, sans. how ‘bout this.  _ fer no _ w i'll let ya sleep in the guest room alone.  _ if _ ya take yer medicine.” He hoped for now that was enough to convince him. Yes, waking up alone was frustrating, but Sans falling asleep in unhealthy positions at day time was… not healthy.

 

He went on. “an’... after that… we gotta talk about this, sans. it can't go in like this.”

  
  


But Sans still shook his head desperately, tears of frustration almost formed into his sockets. “i don’ wanna  _ sleep _ !!” Sleeping brings nightmares, darkness brings fear and things that could get him without him knowing. He doesn’t want to sleep at  _ night!  _  He can’t, he just couldn’t. 

 

In the day Sans was protected by the light from anything that could hurt him, he was able to see it coming, able to dodge or run away. But not at night, night is like you're running in a unknown direction, only to face the thing you were trying to run away from. “can’ i jus’ take naps in da day?” Sans asked desperately. 

  
  


Red was truly struggling, shaking his own head almost apologetically. “‘'s bad fer ya,” he decided. “i don’ wan’ ya ta keep this up…”

 

But he also didn't want Sans to feel this desperate. “wha's wrong? why don't ya wanna sleep, lovely?” Was he not tired enough? The sleeping pills would help with that. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with Red either, he already offered he didn't have to. So then what?

  
  


Sans whimpered, curling up on himself, now laying on his side. He wasn’t gritting his teeth anymore, and his hands were mostly covering his face than his mouth. The big jacket around him felt comforting, like a big hug, armor, protection. Though he did feel a bit of the breeze on his lower half, because the jacket just simply didn’t go that far, and the dress didn’t either.

 

So instead Sans tucked them into the protection of the jacket, like they were now safe from the outside world. But Red was still there, asking him for a answer, a reason. Should Sans give it to him? What would Red do if he did? Red was unpredictable at times, he didn’t know with him. He was scared, he just wanted to be safe, be in his own home without worrying about kidnapping or captors.

  
  


Red almost panicked when he saw Sans curl up, having thought he was better now, not as scared. He quickly squatted down to his height, a hand carefully on him.

 

“hey, hey. ‘s good, ‘s all good,” he tried to assure him. Had he… done a misjudgment with the medicine? “do ya wan’ me ta get ya somethin’ ta calm down rather…? i can still go out ta get ya more medicine…” Red offered hopefully.

  
  


Sans wouldn’t stop shaking his head, he didn’t  _ want  _ medicine! He just didn’t want to sleep! He was vulnerable enough, he didn’t need to be any more! He just didn’t want to hurt, be hurt, get hurt by someone or something else. “no! no medicine, i don’ wan’ anything!!” He doesn’t want any of that to work, make Sans lose the battle of staying awake. “i jus’ don’ wanna go ta  _ sleep _ ! i wanna stay  _ awake! _ ” 

 

Awake was good, awake meant he was aware. That nothing would come at him without his knowledge. He could try to get away, he could do  _ something _ , something besides laying there unconscious and almost begging to be abused in some way.

  
  


“wha's wrong with sleepin!?” Red asked, voice almost matching Sans’ panicked state, though he tried to be calmed. “are ya sick? wha's  _ wrong _ , sans, i wanna  _ help. please _ let me help!”

  
  


Sans’ face was blue out of frustration and desperation, his cheeks puffing up like they were trying to hold in all the screaming from coming out of his mouth. “nightmares!! it has nightmares!! it makes me vulnerable in the dark! they’re gonna hurt me!!” A small thought in the back of Sans’ head mentioned how he sounded like a scared child who was scared of their own imagination. And honestly, Sans fits the image so well, a small little skeleton with paranoia, scared of things in his head.

 

Sans  _ knew  _ it was in his head…. well, most of them were just imagination. But still, he was scared and he didn’t want to give anything a chance to catch him off guard! He didn’t want anything to get him, Red to get him. So many things can over power him…

  
  


So nightmares, huh? Was that what started Sans’ odd sleeping habits.

 

“the stronger meds will make ya… pass out straight. no dreams,” Red offered. But he almost immediately shook his head no. “'ow about i keep the lights on? or the bed light at least?” He didn't want to drug Sans that strongly already to sleep…

  
  


“i don’ like how it’s quiet either…” Sans added, turning his head so half was laying on the bed while the other was out in the open, looking at Red. There were tears in his sockets, but they didn’t fall, they stayed on the dark rings under his eyes. “it makes it feel…. more alone…” That’s why he likes the TV, how it fills in the silence.

 

Sans remembers just laying in bed with Red, in the dark, the silence suffocating him. Any noise he heard made him jump, like there was something there in the darkness, lurking, waiting to get the drop on him. Which was the same reason he didn’t like the dark.

 

Sans wishes he had his plushes… they at least helped him out when he got like this.

  
  


Red sighed. But he understood. Nightmares could be… very scary.

 

“ok sans, how about this. we leave the bedroom tv an’ light on. but yer still takin’ a sleepin’ pill, the not-knockout one, an’ try ta sleep.” With him, in Red's room. But he  _ was _ trying to meet all the criteria Sans complained about.  “would that be a'right?”

  
  


Sans nodded slowly, solemnly. His arm going to rub his face, to rub his tired sockets, his tears away, wake himself up even a little. He wasn't curled up as much anymore, his body opening up a little. “okay…” It was really all they could do, in the end, Sans couldn’t think of anything else.

  
  


With a relieved sigh, Red nodded. He let go of Sans carefully, once more handing him the pill and glass of water, before preparing everything.

 

He changed into his pajamas, turned on the bed light on the nightstand. He turned on the TV, keeping the volume on but low.

 

“ya think yer ready…?” Red asked once he was finished with all his stuff.

  
  


Sans was setting the glass on the nightstand when Red turned to him, pill already gone. Sans shook his head no, but he still got under the covers, curling up under the blankets. His skull was almost completely covered, but his sockets were still open, uncovered. Like he was scared of covering them with the blanket, covering his view on the world.

 

Sans doesn’t think he will ever be ready…

  
  


“it'll be all fine,” Red promised him, joining him under the blankets. He went to spoon Sans, but stayed gentle. 

 

“‘'s this fine?” He asked. “or does this make things… worse right now…?”

  
  


But the thing was, Sans wasn’t sure. Red was one of the reasons he was so scared, was the cause of it all. But he also made him feel a little safe, from the creatures in Sans’ head. The things Sans imagines that lurk in the dark, waiting to get him. It felt nice not being alone, and Red was strong enough to protect him, fight off anything that comes for Sans. But still… he didn’t want Red to touch him, he was his main fear, his main reason in being this way. 

 

Sans shook his head, scooting away and wrapping the blankets around his body, tucking himself in. “worse.” Sans managed to mutter, his back to Red.

  
  


Red was obviously disappointed, but… for now it was okay. He gave him a soft nod, pulling away enough so he wasn't spooning him anymore.

 

“good night, sweetheart. if… ya feel like it gets ta scary an’ ya can’ sleep, wake me an’ lemme know please.”

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything, what could he say? When your captor was trying to comfort you from his own doing? But Sans decided to let it go, just lay down and hope he could sleep without any nightmares.

 

-

 

Going to sleep was a lot easier this time around for Sans, but  _ staying  _ asleep was the problem. Sans had woke up three times in a panic, looking around for any danger, only to calm down faster than he normally would when the low noises of the TV and the soft light from the nightstand greeted him.

 

He could fall asleep faster those times, looking around for a bit, seeing everything was alright.  _ Convincing  _ himself it was alright, before laying back down. But there was one time, Sans  _ didn’t  _ wake up, struggling with the blankets he tucked himself in. Feeling like he was being held down, like he was in danger. Sans’ feet would kick out then, his body moving around more frantically the more time he spent struggling. His feet would kick the walls and Red’s legs, while his arms grabbed onto anything, hoping to get some kind of grip.

 

Thanks to Red’s weight, Sans naturally moved closer to Red in his sleep, the dip sliding him right over without his knowledge. Sans struggled next to Red’s body, trying to push it away, trying to pull the blankets off him. Sans let out small whimpers, small sad and desperate whimpers, almost pleading for it to stop.

 

Until one hand clutched to Red’s arm, digging his small nubby fingers between the elbow bones.

  
  


It didn't hurt, but Red still woke from the struggling. It was heartbreaking to watch, painful almost.

 

He gently pried Sans’ fingers off his arm and… very reluctantly moved Sans from him, hoping that would be enough to calm the nightmare.

 

Though sleepy, Red made sure to stay awake to see if Sans would calm.

  
  


But he didn’t, stead Sans started to roll around, which ended up in him getting more tangled in the blankets. The feeling of the blanket encasing him, restiting him, made Sans let out a choked up sob, tears starting to fall down his cheeks as he struggled.

 

His feet kicked out the most, hopelessly trying to kick away the sheets. His movements were frantic, like there were bugs all over his body and you were trying to brush them all off as fast as you can.

  
  


Red let out a desperate sigh. He was so tired, but he couldn't leave Sans be like this…

 

With a small grunt Red sat up, trying to hold Sans still just enough to free him from the tangled blankets.

 

“shhh yer fine,” he mumbled sleepily but worried. “yer fine. yer safe ‘s jus’ a dream, nothin’ ta be scared of.”

  
  


The moment Sans was free, limbs started flying. Both Sans’ arms and legs started to thrash, like he was fighting someone off, like he was trying to get away. His legs moved in a way like they were trying to run, but with his position it looked like he had problems walking straight instead. Sans rolled until he hit the wall, his fingers scratching at the wall like he was trying to climb it.

 

Tears started to stream down his face, the noises he made sounded pained and exhausted. Like he was begging for it to be over with just his cries and whimpers. Sobs started to break through, horrid, broken sobs, like what Sans was going through was the worst experience he ever had.

 

Under his breath, between the broken sobs and fast breathing were almost breathless words, pleading. “pl-e-e-eease… noo….. ple-.... stop…!” Hiccups and wheezes rocked Sans’ body in place, his movements getting more sluggish from all the energy he was using.

  
  


The sight was almost sickening to Red, he never wanted to see Sans this scared. He grabbed him, though his hold was careful, he held him firm enough to make sure Sans wouldn't hurt himself.

 

“sans, ‘s a dream! a nightmare!” Red almost cried out, absolutely panicked and desperate. “wake up,  _ please! _ yer fine!”

  
  


Sans let out a tight heave, almost like he was choking on his own breath. His hands cringed and dragged along Red’s chest, scratching at it futilely. Red had to call out for the small skeleton a few more times, his large hands shaking the other awake.

 

Sans woke with a start, the sobbing didn’t stop as he looked around in a panic. He looked at Red with fizzing sockets, like they just couldn’t stay lit. Like a flickering light, ready to die out. His little hands went to Red’s own hands, keeping him up in a sitting position. The small skeleton wheezed as he took everything in, trying to make sense of the world around him, trying to understand what happened. 

 

He finally looked back at Red, before he let out a whimper, curling up on himself and just… staying like that. “i… d-don’ wanna sl-ee-ee-eep anymo-ho-hore…” Sans managed to choke out.

  
  


“of course,” Red pretty much wheezed out. “of course. ya don't gotta sleep.” Sans… really must have bad nightmares. It hurt Red to see him like this, he couldn't let go of the small skeleton, petting him gently, stroking over the back of his skull. He had just tried to help him… had he made things worse?

 

“yer ok now,” Red assured him, stil stroking over the small skeleton. “yer safe. do ya wanna talk ‘bout it?”

  
  


Sans shook his head no, trying to wiggle his way out of Red’s grip. Why can’t Red understand, it’s him that’s the cause of it all, he is the reason Sans is so scared. Did he really think he could just kidnap Sans and everything will be all good? That Sans won’t have any type of backlash from being  _ kidnapped  _ and  _ held hostage _ ? 

 

“no-! i-.... please…” Sans tried, scrambling out of bed and leaving the room, going straight to the kitchen. Sans found out drinking warm soothing things like warm milk and tea really helped. Right now it seemed like his saving grace.

  
  


Red didn't chase or follow after him. He simply looked after him, hurt and worried. No, of course he wouldn't want him here right now… Oh well… He'll come along eventually…


	23. did you know dragons are possessive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to our lovely discord for suggesting the plushy!!

Sans didn’t, Sans stayed in the living room, with a tall glass of warm milk in his hands. He stared at the TV screen blankly, with almost unblinking eyes, he would sometimes take sips of his milk. The screen gave him shadows, the colors changing depending on what was on. Every little noises besides the TV made Sans jump, he would even look at the windows to see if there was anyone standing there, watching him. Like he feared, something coming out of the darkness, grabbing him, holding him tight.

 

_ Just like how Red did when he first grabbed him in that alley _ …

 

The thought made a shiver go down Sans’ spine, the realization of the cruel world constantly falling onto his shoulders, threatening to crush him.

  
  


Unbeknownst to Sans, Red had been watching him for a bit now. There were shadows under his eyes, he was tired and dreary. Sans’ state worried him. The way he stared blankly at the TV.

 

He wanted to help him.  _ Somehow. _ But what could he  _ do? _

 

“...sans?” His voice was careful and testing. Red was sitting outside the room in the hallway, having view into the living room.

  
  


Sans looked at Red startled, looking at him with wide sockets. Only for the tiredness to come back, making his eyes droop once again, those hazy eye lights looking at Red. His eyes and sockets quivered, like they could barely hold together, or open. 

  
  


“how can i… help ya…?” Red asked, tone desperate. What could he do for him? Could Dr. Alphys help him? Maybe he could get a book about nightmares or one of their therapists…

 

“can i do anythin’?”

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything to that, because really, what could you tell your captor? Besides telling him to let him go, welp.

 

“by lettin’ me go…?” Sans still tried, rubbing the tears out of his sockets if one hand.

  
  


There was a small pause. Before Red shook his head.

 

“anythin’ else? i could get ya a therapist.” Red offered desperately. “books? or a, uh… i ‘dunno therapy pet? do ya like cats…?”

  
  


Sans grew quiet, looking back down and began to drink his milk slowly. He didn’t bother with an answer, decided to leave Red like that and go back into his thoughts. He started to think about his family. Which was a whole can of worms by itself that Sans didn’t want to open.

  
  


Red eyed Sans regretfully. But, no. He couldn't just let him go because of a few nightmares. Nightmares could be dealt with a lot easier than the police.

 

Or not, and Red knew that very well, but he still didn't wanna  _ lose Sans. _

 

Red sighed, getting up and sitting down next to Sans on the couch. There was enough distance between them to not be touching and Red was looking at the TV.

 

“i used ta have night terrors,” he decided to say. “still do sometimes, but… 's not as bad anymore. they used ta be about…” Blood splattering the bedroom floor, the scream of a voice too familiar for Red to be able to bear to hear it scream like that. Lifeless eyes looking through him, unforgiving eyes telling him to leave. The absolute and utter feeling of loneliness.

 

“...family,” Red decided to say.

  
  


Sans glared weakly at his glass, while he mumbled a soft. “i wish i could be with  _ mine _ …” His brother’s presence would really help him out right now, comfort him, tell him everything will be alright. Papyrus really did have a gift for making him feel better after a nightmare…

 

“i wanna go home…” Sans muttered, the glass held tightly in his hands, Sans’ eye lights watching the small ripples in the milk being caused by his shaking.

  
  


“this is yer home now,” Red told him. “‘m sorry ya miss yer family. but this is yer home now, so… better get used ta it, righ? i don’ wan’ ya havin’ nightmares ferever.”

 

Besides, hearing Sans talk about his family made Red almost feel… jealous.

  
  


“dis is  _ not  _ my home, it never will be.” Sans turned to look at the monster, his jaw almost trembling and his sockets holding back waterfalls. “please, i need to go back. i don’ belong here…” His voice was almost a whisper, shakey, close to breaking into a pitch.

  
  


“i’s ok,” Red said, trying to shush Sans, a hand going to his cheek, gentle and careful, like he was afraid the softest touch could break him like glass. “yer gonna get used ta this place. yer gonna feel like ya belong here soon enough. an’ once ya do, once yer more settled, yer gonna start ta make it  _ yet _ place. personalize it. i can get ya anything ya need, sans. ‘s better here. yer safer here.” It was just a matter of time until Sans would start feeling this way, too. Until he would get used to being here, wouldn’t feel like a stranger to this place anymore.

  
  


Sans moved the hand on his cheek away from him before he looked down, tears still in his sockets and cheeks puffed up in rage and frustration. “jus’ get some girl! dey will play along so much better than me, won’t be as much trouble as me!” Really, after some time with Sans, he would have thought Red would get tired of him now. Throw the idea of ‘only wanting you’ out the window once he realizes Sans was too much effort to be worth it.

 

Was Sans really worth all this trouble? Some gold digging whore would be much better, Red would have a lot more to work with. They can do any sick fantasy Red would ever want, follow along, give no fuss, no running away. It sounded so much better. So much better than Sans kicking and screaming, always trying to escape, running away from Red or even just being rude to him. 

 

“dey would do anything ya wan’,” Sans huffed, his little hands clutching the glass in his hands. “dey would  _ love  _ ta be with ya, and i can go  _ home _ !”

  
  


“they wouldn’ be  _ ya, _ ” Red argued without hesitation, not even considering the idea. He’s had women, prostitutes and gold diggers. He’s had his fun with them, had made his experiences with them. But he didn’t want  _ some woman. _ He didn’t want  _ someone, _ he wanted  _ Sans. _

 

“i don’ wan’ jus’ some whore that does everythin’ i tell her ta. i wan’t  _ ya. _ yer  _ special _ , sans. yer cute an’ intriguing and… such a fighter sometimes.” Which could get problematic, but… Red preferred it when Sans at least  _ had _ the fight, rather than when he had just been… depressed.

  
  


Sans bared his teeth, anger bubbling up until he didn’t want to contain it no more. He got up, holding the glass away from his person as the other hand moved to a fist. “how’s dis for a fighter then!?” Before he delivered a punch right into Red’s crotch, making sure to put as much force without tilting his body to much to spill the milk.

 

Sans briskly straighten, and marched to the kitchen grumbling a “hope ya got wha ya wanted then.” as he entered the kitchen, sitting at the table with a huff, then a pout.

  
  


Red’s eyes were blown wide, before he shut them tight, hands going to hold his poor crotch as he bent down in pain.  _ That _ was a low blow. Literally. But Red would be lying if he didn’t admit he was a little relieved in this change. 

 

He let out a pained, breathy huff, a soft chuckle barely audible. Fuck, he really was a fighter. It  _ hurt _ , like fuck. But the fact that Sans still had enough fight  _ to _ hurt him meant that he wasn’t too depressed anymore. That he was… better maybe? Red hoped he was getting better.

 

He heaved himself off the couch with a grunt, testing his legs, before slowly making his way to the kitchen. He stopped at the door, a hand leaning on the frame as he glanced to Sans.

 

“...i’ll be goin’ back ta bed. will… ya be fine?” He doubted Sans would want to go back to bed himself, and he wasn’t going to push him to. But… he was still worried for him.

  
  


Sans grouchily chugged the glass of milk down, slamming it on the table once he was finished with the milk. “i’ll be fine!” Sans almost yelled, huffing at the glass like it just offended him.

  
  


Red actually took a startled step back, hands to his chest defensively. “alright!” He said, taken aback. “alright. ya’ll be fine. i’ll… uh. i’ll go back ta sleep then. got work tamarrow…” 

 

They still needed to figure out what to do about the nightmares, though. Should he get professional help? Maybe it would help Sans to read something relaxing before bed…

 

Deciding to sleep over it for the night, Red left the doorway, giving a short, “night,” to Sans, before heading to the bedroom. Tomorrow would be a long day...

 

-

 

When Red woke up the next morning, only having caught a few more hours of sleep, he was startled at first. Sans wasn’t in his bed, and he still didn’t like the feeling of Sans not…  _ being there. _

 

But he remembered after a bit, remembered the way he startled up, remembered Sans didn’t go back to bed with him.

 

He got up with a sigh, getting dressed and ready for work. But he didn’t leave without checking on Sans, go backing to the living room.

  
  


Sans was passed out on the couch, his arms and legs haphazardly thrown about as he slept. The soft drone of the TV was quiet and nice, filling in the silence.

  
  


Red sighed, not sure himself if it was a worried or a relieved sigh. At least Sans could sleep at  _ some _ point… He made sure to be quiet as he walked into the living room, moving the limbs that were hanging on the couch onto it again and pulling off the blanket from the backrest to cover Sans in it. He bent down, giving Sans a careful kiss, before finally leaving the living room.

 

-

 

Work  _ had _ been long. Red was worried the entire day, unable to think of anything but Sans and how he could help him. It was getting to the point that it was messing with his work, the man he was pressing with one arm against the wall of the ‘abandoned’ warehouse giving him an odd look when Red asked him if he knew any good books about nightmares.

 

And it didn’t stop after work either.

 

“‘m home,” Red called when he finally entered his house, two small shopping bags on his arm while he held his phone in his free hand, looking through a wikihow article about nightmares. He kicked the door close with his foot.

  
  


Sans mumbled a reply from the couch, on his side watching TV boredly. The blanket Red put over him still covering almost his whole body, only his nose and up was not hidden by the blanket. The small eyelights wandered from the screen to Red when the other walked in, Sans’ curiosity peaked a little with the bags in Red’s hands. 

 

What are those? Were those for him? Red was walking towards Sans with those, so is it so far off to assume? Should he even bother asking Red?

 

Nah…

  
  


He didn’t need to ask Red anyway. “i got ya, uh… these books.” He put the phone into his pocket quickly, to dig through the bags, placing three books on the living room table. One was a psychological study about nightmares and night terrors, one was a therapy guide to help with those and get a healthier sleep routine and the third was just a novel that seemed interesting. In case Sans just wanted something to read.

 

He continued to dig, also continuing to list. “this cardboard box that says it’s hot chocolate, a blanket, a heating pad and, uh…” Digging through the last bag he pulled out an extremely soft and fluffy pink dragon plush. “i, uh… i got ya a toy…? i heard some people sleep better with ‘em...”

  
  


Sans’ bored look flew out the window when he saw the dragon. It had a cute little face with a lot of fluffy pink fur around it’s body, the fur wasn’t long, it was short and trimmed nicely. But if Sans were to put his hand on it, the inch long fur would almost snuggly hug Sans’ hand. Sans sat up, letting the blanket fall from his body, staring at the cute plushie that was almost Sans’ size, confused. 

 

“a dragon…?” Without realizing it, Sans reached out for the dragon curiously, wanting to get a better look at it.

  
  


Red didn’t hesitate, he handed Sans the plushy immediately, relieved to see Sans interested. “yea, it seemed like the coolest one. do ya, uh… do ya like it…?” He put down the shopping bags while letting Sans examine the plushy, putting the heating pad and hot chocolate back in them, but not the blanket. In case Sans would like to check that one out, too. 

  
  


Sans didn’t answer at first, his hands running down the plushie curiously, feeling it. It  _ was  _ perfect for hugging, it gave in just enough when you pressed into it, and Sans could even wrap his legs around this, maybe even use it as a body pillow. The wings didn’t have much fluff in them, just lay limply, flapping around when Sans turned and tilted the plushie. The horns on the other hand, were small, but still stuffed with fluff, though they weren’t fluffy, they were almost sparkle. With small folded, floppy ears under the horns.

 

Sans stared at the black eyes of the dragon, his fingers grazing around the snout. Until his finger accidently went inside the nose. What the? There was little pockets in the nose, letting anyone stick their finger in to some extent, Sans’ fingers went fully in, making a small snort escape as a soft smile appeared on Sans’ face. 

  
  


The holes were a surprise to Red as much as they were to Sans, a surprised snort mirroring Sans’, breaking barely through Red’s tense facade.

  
  


He pulled the plushie closer, his chest pressing to the dragon’s chest, the short but fat tail laying on Sans’ lap. “heh… it’s nice.” Sans said quietly.

  
  


Red, having been watching Sans almost intensively, immediately smiled relieved once he saw  _ Sans’ _ smile. So he did like the dragon...

 

“‘m glad ya think so,” Red said, relief thick in his voice. He was worried Sans might not like stuffed toys or wouldn’t like the dragon or the color… but he liked it. He was cuddling it, seemed happy about it. And Red was happy about  _ that. _

 

“ya wanna check out the other things while i, uh… try ta make dinner…?” Red offered, holding the bag with the heating pad and hot chocolate package to Sans. The books were still on the living room table and the blanket haphazardly thrown to Sans’ feet on the couch, now entangled with the couch blanket.

  
  


“okay.” Sans said quietly, diverting his attention from the plushie to the rest of the stuff around him. He didn’t move the plushie away from him, it stayed on his lap as he moved to sit down properly, going for the books now.

 

Huh.

 

How bothered is Red just from something so little like Sans getting nightmares?


	24. night terrors are a bitch.

In the kitchen, Red had already a page in the cooking book open for a simple chicken dish, following the instructions closely. He even brought some spices and herbs this time.

 

Though he did pay attention to the recipe, Red’s mind was  _ still _ off. Sans had seemed happy about the plush, curious about the rest of it, too, but… would it really help him? Would Sans go back to sleep with him tonight? Red would definitely ask him to, would offer the medicine and offer to keep the bed lamp and TV on. But he had the odd feeling that… Sans still wouldn’t like to go to sleep.

 

Sans wasn’t faking it, was he? No. The reactions, the fear, it had looked too real to be fake.

 

Around forty minutes later the food was done. Red served both himself and Sans a plate, preparing the table before heading back to the living room to look for Sans.

 

“food’s ready.”

  
  


The things Red got Sans were arranged differently since the last time Red was there. Sans placed the book he was skimming through down and got up. The thing was, he took the plushie with him, he was holding it tightly as he made his way to the kitchen table, having a little trouble climbing the chair with the huge plushie.

 

Thankfully, Sans placed the plushie on the seat, then got on himself. Making Sans sit between the dragon’s legs, it’s arms almost hugging Sans from behind. Sans sat with his weight fully on the plushie, using it as a backrest. 

 

“thanks.” Sans said almost shyly, as he grabbed his fork.

  
  


Red couldn’t help but to snort and smile at the sight. Sans looked so cute between the plushie’s little legs. Sans’ very special soft little throne, wasn’t it?

 

“yer welcome,” Red replied, sitting down on the table himself, picking up his fork and poking in the food a little. He wasn’t actually too hungry, eating being the farthest thing on his mind. Instead he was eying Sans, curiously and concerned.

 

“do… ya feel better? than last night?” He asked the smaller skeleton.

  
  


“hmm?” Sans looked up at the other, the fork slipping out of his mouth. He chewed the chicken in his mouth for a bit before swallowing, shrugging. “i don’ know… i feel okay  _ now _ … night is the problem though…”

 

Once night came, everything changed, different rules were set and a whole new world is thrown down. Day was safer, it was nicer and better. But not when the darkness comes, when big skeletal hands come from the dark and pull you in, silencing you…

  
  


Though the one silenced right now was Red. He looked down at his food, poking it some more, before finally taking a bite. He didn’t even register the taste at all.

 

“do… ya think ya can try again…?” He asked after swallowing the chicken. “ta sleep with me…? we can keep the bed light an’ tv on again, an’ ya can take the things i got ya…” He wasn’t looking at Sans, nervous almost, not sure what he should do if Sans said no. Would he force him? He wanted to. A really strong part in Red wanted to just… take Sans and bring him to bed with him.

 

But the thought of Sans suffering through this because of him… it didn’t sit right.

  
  


Sans grew quiet, looking down. What if it happened again? “wha if… it doesn’ work?” Sans asked, his grip on the fork tightening. “wha if i have another…” Sans couldn’t even bring himself to say the word anymore. Night terror, nightmare, same thing, it was shameful. 

 

“i don’ know….” Sans finished, his body moving more towards the plush, like he was seeking it’s comfort.

  
  


“ya can’t… sans, ‘s not healthy not ta sleep at night anymore,” Red tried, tone clearly desperate. 

  
  


“is not healthy being kidnapped… or  _ to  _ kidnap…” Sans glared lightly at the other. “why would ya care wha’s healthy?”

  
  


“‘cause i don’ wanna wake alone every damn mornin’ only ta worry about ya.” Red’s tone held a soft growl to it, annoyed by Sans’ accusations, whether they were true or not. But there was still thick desperation and worry in it. “ya think i don’ know kidnappin’ would be bad fer ya? it’s  _ happened, _ though an’ ‘m tryna make it  _ easier _ fer ya. tryna do some damage control. i don’  _ wan’ _ ya ta suffer.”

  
  


“if ya didn’ wan’ me ta suffer, den ya shouldn’ ‘ave kidnapped me in the first place.” Sans said back, his sockets narrowed at the other, his mouth full of food. How can anyone recover from kidnapping? Sans was sure the people who  _ escaped  _ were still plagued by it constantly. How can the  _ captor  _ fix what he did to Sans? When he was still in his clutches?

 

When will help come….?

 

Will it ever come…?

  
  


“ _ what’re _ gettin’ from this!?” Red growled, rising from his seat, the table shaking a little in the process, the fork on Red’s plate rattling. “why can’t ya just let me  _ help _ ya!? ya think ‘m gonna let ya go if ya keep guiltin’ me!?” 

 

Red’s hands were gripping the table edge almost tight enough to leave indents. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly snapped, was trying to relax. But there was this nauseating feeling of guilt in his throat and he  _ hated _ it. He kidnapped Sans because he  _ wanted _ him. Because he had more to offer him than Sans could ever get in his life. Because he could protect Sans. Because if Sans would just fucking  _ behave _ , Red could give him  _ anything _ he wanted.

 

Yes, he knew Sans would be scared, would be angry, would be worried at first, but god damn it. Red was trying so hard to make Sans feel comfortable, how much did he have to  _ do _ before Sans would  _ stop _ with that.

 

He just wanted Sans to be happy, healthy.

 

With  _ him. _

  
  


Sans stayed quiet, his head down. His fork was on the ground, having slipped from his grasp when he flinched from Red getting up. He didn’t say anything, faced once again with Red’s anger, he didn’t want to  _ say  _ anything else. In fear he might get Red more angry and make him do something Sans would hate.

 

Right now was a dangerous game, anger Red some more and he might regret it. So Sans decided it was better if he didn’t talk back, stay quiet. Maybe then Red would calm down and this will blow over.

 

Sans stared at his food, not sure anymore on what to do. Red just told him how he wouldn’t let him go, even if Sans guilt tripped him, so what now? Wait for help? Should he play along for now or should he still fight? Was it even worth it….?

  
  


When Red’s hands relaxed and let go of the table, the wood underneath it was marked from his claws. For a brief moment Red was still glaring at Sans, like he was demanding an answer, wouldn’t let go until he got one. But he turned around eventually, posture only relaxing a little as he went for one of the drawers.

 

He grabbed a new fork, placing it on the table close to Sans.

 

“finish yer dinner. we’re goin’ ta bed after it.”

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything, grabbing the fork once Red moved away. He quietly ate his meal, not saying another word.

 

Dinner was quiet, both of them not saying anything after that. They ate slowly, or more like, Sans did. Buying his time as much as he could before he was forced to go to bed with Red.

 

He dreaded that bed, not only because Red sleeped in it, which meant he would be sleeping with his captor the whole time. But the nightmares, they always happened when Sans went to sleep, and that bed was connected to the damn thing.

 

Sans used to love sleep, now it’s…. complicated.

 

When Sans  _ did  _ finish his plate, he stayed in place, looking at his empty plate and just… day dreaming about the soon to come horrors of the night.

  
  


Red wasn’t even hungry anymore. He was forking and poking at his food, finishing it slowly, only hurrying up when he saw Sans was already done. Wordlessly he took both their plates, placing them in the sink.

 

“get whatever ya want an’ come ta the bedroom,” Red ordered the short skeleton once he was done putting away the dishes. He didn’t wait for an answer, not even wanting to  _ hear _ Sans complain or argue.

 

Not that he thought he still would…

 

Red went ahead to the bedroom, taking off his own clothes and already turning on the TV, turning off the lights to replace them with the bed light. He was only waiting for Sans to come now…

  
  


Sans though, stayed in place for a while, debating with himself if he should go or not. But Red was in a bad mood now, and Sans was sure it didn’t matter if he came willingly or not. Sans was going to bed if he liked it or not.

 

He got off the chair, grabbing his stuffed dragon and went to the living room. He eyed the blankets, figuring he wouldn’t need them in the bed, where there were thicker and softer blankets. He did grab the box of hot chocolate and one of the books, taking them to the kitchen. He set the book and plushie on the counter, getting the milk from the fridge and starting the process of making himself the drink.

 

He didn’t feel like drinking it now, but Sans would think it would be better to have it near if he wakes up terrified. Maybe he should put it in a container too, to preserve the warmth.

 

He started his search for the thermos. 

  
  


Red meanwhile was sitting on his bed, foot tapping the floor impatiently. Would Sans not come? He had thought Sans would be too intimidated to still resist, but… maybe Sans was feistier than he thought.

 

A small part of him almost wanted to reward that. Wanted to let Sans be if he still had the gall to resist his orders. But a much, much bigger part just… wanted him close right now. In his arms. In his bed, next to him.

 

Red got off his bed again with a sigh, beginning to walk out the bedroom and to the kitchen where he heard noises coming from. He was slouching, hands in his pyjama pants pockets, eying Sans with an exhaustion in his eyes Red had not realized had been there.

 

“...yer makin’ yerself the hot chocolate?” He asked, his voice quiet. 

  
  


Sans jumped when he heard his voice, whipping his head to Red like a deer in headlights, the thermos in his hands. He nodded hesitantly, getting up slowly from the bottom cabinet and closing the door. He went back to where he placed all his items, adding the thermos with them.

 

Then he finally started to make his hot chocolate, putting the ingredients in a normal glass cup, before placing it the microwave. Sans was fidgetly the whole wait, watching the glass twirl in the machine, trying very hard not to look at the other monster. He wrung his hands together as he waited, at some point going to the book that was still on the counter to leaf through it for some sort of distraction.

  
  


Red, though, never took his eyes off Sans. He could feel exhaustion wearing him down, like all the worrying and trying to find a way to help Sans had sapped all his energy throughout the day. It wasn’t even that late yet.

 

He really, truly didn’t want Sans to suffer. Never had wanted that. Hadn’t he known that there was no way Sans would willingly get involved with someone like  _ Red _ he would have never… Well, at least he would’ve  _ tried _ to win Sans over normally first…

 

But no. Red was a  _ mafia boss _ for god’s sake. He was covered in scars and cracks, he was broken and scary, teeth filed and hands clawed. Who would ever want to willingly be with him? Unless he offered them money of course.

 

He was waiting patiently for Sans to finish, leaning his shoulder against the door frame, watching Sans closely. Sans would grow into all of this eventually…

 

Right?

  
  


The microwave didn’t even have time to make a sound, Sans opening it before it hit zero. He poured the hot chocolate into the thermos, mixing it one more time with his spoon, before closing the lid. Finally, he grabbed all his items, his plushie, his book, and his thermos full of hot chocolate.

 

Turning, he looked at Red meekly, almost like he was getting permission to go to the room. Anything.

  
  


Red glanced Sans for a little longer, motionless, quiet, like he was frozen in place. But a few seconds later he pushed himself off the door frame, nodding towards the bedroom and going ahead.

 

He already lied down into the bed, scooting to one end of it like he was making sure there would be space for Sans, though the bed was clearly big enough for both of them. His eyes though dug into Sans expectantly, waiting for him to join him.

  
  


Sans carefully put the thermos down, looking at the bed, then at Red. Unsure if he should get on or not. But did it matter? Red would grab him and drag him to the bed if he didn’t, might as well avoid angering Red more than he has to.

 

Sans placed the book on the bed first, then climbing onto the bed with his plushie. He took his items to his side, to the wall. Where Red liked him to be, where Red only allowed him to be. Sans sat down and put the covers over himself, but he didn’t lay down. He was sitting up, his back to the headrest of the bed, his plushie tightly in his arms. The book was between Sans and the wall, out of the way until it might be needed during the night. The little skeleton stared at the TV, not wanting to even glance at the other monster beside him.

  
  


“yer not gonna sleep yet?” Red asked, though he figured he already knew the answer. He let out a small sigh. “well… if ya wan’, the meds ‘re in the drawer. i hope ya sleep well when ya do…”   
  
Red himself knew he could barely stay awake anymore. His eyelids were already drooping, sleep dragging at his consciousness strongly. He was turned towards Sans, though with Sans sitting upward, he couldn’t exactly hug or spoon him very well. So he decided to settle with the warmth Sans’ closeness was giving off, the feeling comforting, slowly lulling him into sleep.

 

“...night sans…” he mumbled quietly, eyes already closed. He just hoped he wouldn’t wake up alone again…

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything, watched Red from the corner of his until the other was finally asleep. There, he was alone, or the only one awake. But what now? Does he actually try to sleep? Or should he just give it up and go to the couch? Wouldn’t Red be mad, though? He might get angrier if Sans just left.

 

Oof.

 

Sans would have to try to sleep. Sans looked to the book beside him, grabbing it and pulling it to his person.

 

Guess reading will have to do…

 

-

 

Sans read a few chapters of the book, admitting it wasn’t half bad. He liked that it kept his mind off where he was, off the darkness, off the whole situation. But he started to get a little restless, so he read until he finished the chapter he was on before closing the book closed, marking the book by flipping the corner of a page.

 

He set it down and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was a little tired, but not enough to want to close his sockets and sleep. So he hugged his plushie, not sure what to do.

 

He put the covers over his head, like it was protection from the darkness and everything that lurked in it. He snuggled into the dragon and just hoped that he could fall asleep. Hopefully.

 

Maybe…

 

Possibly…

 

Please...

 

…

 

-

 

Sans woke up with a start, covered in cold sweat, panting hard and throwing the covers and plushie away from his person. He looked around, looking for danger, looking for the monster that tore him apart in his dreams.

 

…

 

Oh… a dream.

 

Sans sighed, this isn’t working, he wasn’t tired anymore and he just… couldn’t even bring himself to sleep. The idea of going back to those nightmares was unappealing. He looked at Red with a frown, unhappy that his words scared him enough to not get up and go to the couch. But what now? He was to scared too go back to sleep, too restless to read, he can’t even leave the room.

 

Sans looked at the watch on Red’s wrist, reading that it was three in the morning. Huh, he slept more than last time, actually. Though Sans did guess he shaved a few hours with the reading before. But that still didn’t help his problem now, what can he do now?

 

He looked around the room, looking for a distraction, anything will do. 

 

He spotted the laptop.


	25. Tripping up

When Red woke up, Sans was sitting upright next to him, playing one of the many games on steam. The thermos was between his legs, being held upright, with the plushie under one of Sans’ arms. Sans was focused on the screen, his fingers moving quickly to avoid a game over, he was so focused, he didn’t even notice red waking up.

  
  


Red didn’t make himself noticeable either. He was watching Sans quietly, listening to his breathing, to the quiet tapping of his fingers against the keys. He could figure Sans hadn’t slept well and the thought concerned him. But… he woke up next to Sans. He could hardly believe how relieved he was to wake up next to Sans. 

 

This idiot skeleton.

 

Red decided it was unfair he knew Sans was awake but Sans didn’t know he was awake, so he closed his eyes again, writhing a little in bed like he was just waking up, a long yawn following his play.

  
  


Sans tried to glance at the other, but he couldn’t stop playing just yet until he found a safe area. He kept his legs in place, mindful of the thermos between his legs while Red moved around. Once he found a good pause place, he paused and looked at Red, one hand going to the thermos to pull it out from between his legs. He opened it and chugged a bit of the still warm liquid down, the other hand poking Red’s cheek.

 

“are ya awake?” Sans asked, his finger poking the cheek, to under Red’s socket, back to his cheek, though the pokes were hesitant and soft, like he was trying to see if Red was truly awake.

  
  


Red grumbled a quiet, “mmyea,” his mouth twitching to a lazy smile as he blinked up at Sans. His eyelids were still drooping, half lidded, eyelights gentle. But he was looking up at Sans with adoration, feeling nothing but warmth for the small skeleton right now. For his little antics. Oh, how he wished Sans could just see Red in the light Red saw him in…

 

“mornin’, sweetheart.”

  
  


“uh…” Sans removed his hand from Red’s face, placing it back on the computer. “yeah, mornin’.” Sans nodded to the other, going to look back at the screen. He wasn’t sure what to do now, now that Red was awake, able to tell him what to do. So he unpaused the game, continuing where he left off. 

  
  


Red, though, didn’t tell him to do anything. He was watching Sans some more, quietly just enjoying the silent company. He was still sleepy, felt warm and comfortable. He could smell Sans, could feel the softest traces of his soul.

 

He missed this. Red hadn’t realized just how much he loved waking up next to Sans. 

 

The morning was still early, aside from the fact that Red could show up whenever, he still had quite some time before he had to make his way to work.

 

Plenty of time to just watch Sans...

  
  


While Sans felt slightly uncomfortable the more Red stared. Was he planning something? Was Red going to do something to him? Imagining doing something, anything, to Sans? Should Sans be scared? Red has made a point that he doesn’t want to hurt Sans, and prefers Sans not to suffer. Even if he’s doing a pretty bad job at it…

 

“yes….?” Sans asked hesitantly, glancing at Red for only a little bit, before looking back at his game. It felt a little awkward with him not knowing what to say or do, unsure if he should talk to Red after last night, or should he interact with him in some way? Is Red still mad from last night? Sans wasn’t sure, and he didn’t really wanna find out, playing it safe sounded like the best option. 

 

Sans look another glance, this time longer. But now he saw the look of adoration on Red’s face, Sans saw Red watching him with love and affection. Welp. This just got weirder, and more awkward. His cheeks unknowingly started to flush a little, feeling on the spot with Red staring at him, watching his every move. Admiring him…. “w….what?” Sans almost whispered, fumbling with his words a little bit.

  
  


Red noticed the blush, hell, Red was watching him so closely he’d notice anything right now. And it was so perfect, so soft and blue, pronouncing his chubby little cheeks so nicely...

 

“yer just so cute,” Red hummed completely carefree. He moved a bit closer to Sans, until his face was nuzzled into the smaller skeleton’s side, feeling his warmth, smelling him. He was really glad Sans stayed this time. He was… really glad he took Sans. Waking up like this beat waking up alone any day.

 

“did ya sleep at least a bit?” He asked, tone soft.

  
  


“uh…” Sans said quietly, almost too soft to hear. His body went tense when he felt Red’s face press up to his side, the touching feeling over sensitive and distracting. Sans didn’t notice his character dying, his fingers stayed hovering over the keys like nothing happened. “uh… yeah. a bit.”

 

He didn’t really lie either, Sans guessed he slept more than all the other times, though it wasn’t much…

  
  


“tha’s good,” Red hummed pleased. He doubted Sans slept through all the night, he wouldn’t have been already awake if he had, but it was at least something. “do ya think… some a the thin’s helped ya…? maybe a bit at least?”

  
  


Sans glanced at the plush dragon beside him, thinking the question over a little. “uh, sure. da book was nice… and i really like these too.” Sans gestured to the thermos and dragon, he almost didn’t even say anything else besides the book, feeling like he shouldn’t give Red that much. That he just shouldn’t accept his fate and go along with what Red wants, but Sans doesn’t want to get on Red’s bad side. Red was pretty tame right now and looked to be pleased, Sans would rather keep it that way, especially when he could feel Red’s face press to his side.

 

Maybe if he acted good, Red wouldn’t force himself more onto him? Red did force more than he originally asked when Sans was being difficult.

  
  


“tha’s good ta hear,” Red mumbled happily. He barely even remembered his anger from the day before, instead just feeling content. Comfortable. Warm. He felt like he could straight up fall back asleep like this.

 

“do ya…” No. No, he wouldn’t. But Red couldn’t help himself but to still ask. “ya don’ wanna cuddle a’ all… do ya?”

  
  


Sans froze, feeling his soul grow cold. “uh, n-no thanks…” Sans whispered, almost breathless. Hoping, pleading Red wouldn’t get mad that he said no. He hoped he didn’t make the wrong move…

  
  


“hm. ‘course not.” There was icy disappointment in Red’s voice, but he didn’t otherwise continue this. Didn’t make any moves on Sans. Didn’t force himself on him. In fact, he even scooted away a little, so his face wasn’t brushing against him anymore.

  
  


Sans was looking down at the keyboard the whole time, like he did something bad and he didn’t want to make eye contact with your angry parent. His fingers were still hovering over the keyboard, almost shaking. The feeling the Red’s presence no longer on his hip was a relief, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, but Sans still repressed the urge to sigh. 

 

Should he say thank you? It would still be nice to at least say it? But is it appropriate to say it to your captor? Sans still felt to at least be nice, at least when their on okay terms right now. He wouldn’t want Red getting angry again… “thank… ya.”

  
  


Red just made a small noise of acknowledgement, before he pushed himself out of bed. He might as well get ready for work…

 

“‘m gonna look today inta gettin’ ya ta yer house. ta get yer stuff,” Red decided to tell him. “we might go tamarrow already. or the day after that.” He hadn’t had the time or focus to look into it yesterday, but Red knew there wasn’t a lot of work to do today. He was mostly only going to make an appearance, and then he might as well do this.

 

“do ya know already what yer gonna grab?”

  
  


“some things.” Sans muttered, now looking up at Red a little less… fearful. The idea of Sans going back to his home was a uplifting thought. Maybe Sans could finally escape…

 

He moved the laptop off his lap, pushing it to the side and grabbing the thermos to place it on the nightstand. Sans moved his legs so it was dangling at the edge of the bed, the bed to high for Sans’ short feet to touch. As he moved, he tried to suppress his face twisting into a look of pain, instead moving his feet closer together.

 

Sans didn’t really have to deal with this all that much the past few days, laying on the couch like a potato. But the cuffs on his ankles hurt, especially with all that running around before and the rush to get out of here. Not to mention the draft Sans still feels going up his dress, with no underwear to cover his pelvis, it grew rather uncomfortable. 

  
  


Red, though, hadn’t even notice the expression, his back turned to Sans as he was getting dressed. 

 

“jus’ make sure ya know what ta get. don’ know when i could organize something like this again.” If Red and his people would show up more often they would leave traces. Traces that could be tracked, connecting Sans with Red… It wasn’t something he could let happen, not yet anyways.

 

So Sans would just have to get whatever he needed in one go.

 

Red grabbed his bag, making sure he had everything, before looking back at Sans and… hesitating.

 

No. No, he shouldn’t have to hold this back, Sans had to get used to him, to this, at  _ some _ point.

 

So Red approached him, casually, grabbing Sans by the shoulders to hold him still and bending down to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

  
  


Sans had his head down the moment Red grabbed him, offering his forehead naturally. Sans was just glad it was on the forehead, and not the mouth or cheek, or anywhere on his face. He would gladly let Red kiss the forehead instead of anywhere else, even counted it a blessing that Red isn’t forcing to kiss him o the mouth every day.

  
  


Red let go as soon as that was done, drawing back once more. “i’ll be headin’ ta work then. be good, sansy. bye.”

  
  


“okay…” Sans mumbled, watching Red go, only lifting his head a little once Red let go of him.

  
  


Red left with a little wave, leaving the room and then the house, making sure it was locked, though of course it would be. But once he was out of the house, he let out a small sigh.

 

Having Sans around felt so right. So good. Why couldn’t Sans see this? Why couldn’t he just… enjoy this the way Red could?

 

-

 

red:

im omw home

what do u want for dinner?

 

sweetheart:

freedom?

 

red:

and to eat?

 

sweetheart:

kfc

and get the mashed potato

please?

 

red:

got it

 

Red was glad to be getting fast food again, cooking dinner was exhausting, especially after already having worked all day. KFC was a little out of the way, but he didn’t mind too much. He wasn’t in a hurry.

 

He got them both a meal, making sure to get extra mashed potatoes for Sans, as well as coke for them both, before he drove back home. 

 

“‘m back,” he called loudly when he kicked the door shut behind him.

  
  


He didn’t get an answer, mostly because Sans was all the way in the bedroom, and the small skeleton didn’t want to yell. He was mostly focused on trying find a way to move without his ankles screaming in pain. The socks covered the bruises nicely, but walking was becoming a chore for Sans now. He just stood there, looking down at it feet like he was willing them to stop hurting just because he was glaring at them.

  
  


When Sans didn’t answer, Red left the food in the kitchen, heading to the bedroom himself. He spotted Sans just… standing there, back to him, glaring down at something like it murdered his family.

 

“‘sup?” Red asked, stepping into the room and circling Sans so he could see what he was looking at.

  
  


“sup.” Sans greeted, though it was quieter than Red’s. He broke out of his trance when Red spoke, making the other step back, taking little steps to not irritate his ankles even more. “food?” Sans asked, when he saw no KFC in Red’s hands.

  
  


“in the kitchen,” Red told him, his tone a little absent, though. He was looking down, trying to see whatever Sans was glaring at, but could only see Sans’ feet. Was he upset about the shackles…?   
  
“wha’ were ya glarin’ at? almost thought ya were gonna plan a murder with that stare.”

  
  


Sans looked away, almost ashamed of the face he was probably making. “i’s nothing.” Sans waved off, already moving to the kitchen, his steps mindful.

  
  


Red wasn’t entirely convinced, though decided not to push it for now. Though he  _ did _ keep more of an eye on Sans, noticing the tiny steps he was taking, the way he placed them more carefully than usually.

 

Or did he? Red never paid too much attention to how Sans  _ walked, _ but still, it felt… off.

 

Maybe he  _ would _ bring it up… after dinner.

 

He joined Sans in the kitchen, getting them both plates to dump their food on them, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and a biscuit for Sans and chicken wings and coleslaw for Red himself.

 

“how was yer day, sweetheart?” Red asked as he sat down at the table.

  
  


“it was okay.” Sans replied, already going for the mashed potato, putting  _ all  _ the gravy onto it to the point that it was gravy  _ and  _ mashed potato. “didn’ do much.” Other than play video games all day, Sans’ goal was to beat Red’s score. At least beat him in  _ one  _ thing.

  
  


Which was impossible though, of course, Red prided himself the unbeatable video game boy.

 

“i was plannin’ the house trip taday,” Red decided to tell him, digging in his own chicken wings. Ah, finally some good old fast food again. Not half as good as the home made food Sans had made before, but the greasiness  _ did _ have its own charm… and he didn’t have to cook it himself at all!

 

“we’ll go tamarrow in the mornin’. do, uh… do ya think ya can do that?” Would Sans be too tired in the morning due to his night terrors? He hoped not, most of his people still had a mission for the afternoon…

  
  


“yeah, i can.” Sans nodded, spooning the the soupy gravy with mashed potato hidden under the brown liquid. He was honestly very happy on finally going soon, he could see his house again, hold his things close. Feel safe, even if it’s only for a little.

  
  


“ok, tha’s good!” Red replied relieved to hear so. It would be a shame if he had to dump his planning again.

 

They ate their food rather quickly, Red mostly explaining to Sans how it would be. He would have to blindfold him before they leave, he would take the blindfold off once they arrive and let Sans off at a secluded area close to his house. His people would be around hidden, watching Sans’ every step, but Sans would have his keys and old clothes and be free to go by himself.

 

Once they finished eating he got both their plates, placing them in the sink. “would ya like ta watch a movie with me…?” Red suggested, looking at Sans hopeful. He wasn’t as tired yet, and… Sans had been comfortable enough to play video games all day. Maybe he’d be willing to spend more time with him.

  
  


“uh… okay.” Sans agreed, feeling on the spot but answered either way. He slowly got down, trying to control his face when his feet touched the ground, the cuffs rubbing against the abused bone. 

 

After a second to recover, Sans started to head towards the living room, try to forget about his aches for now and focused on the very comfortable couch in the living room. The furniture promising no movement of the feet, inviting Sans into a place with no irritation of his poor fragile bones.

  
  


But Red saw the distortion in his face this time. He noticed. And he was worried.

 

“ok, wha’s goin’ on?” He asked, following Sans quickly. “did ya get hurt? do ya need somethin’?” He looked like he was in pain and Red was  _ not _ going to sit back and watch idly while Sans suffered through it silently.

  
  


Sans flinched when the subject was brought up once again, making Sans grow a little unsure. “it’s nothing, really.” He said, sitting on the couch, making sure his feet were tucked away neatly behind him. He would have pressed his legs to his body, but Sans was fully aware that he doesn’t have any underwear right now…

 

“really…” Sans said, looking up at him while his head was directing down. “i can handle it.”

  
  


“doesn’ mean ya  _ should, _ ” Red argued serious. “wha’s wrong, sans? how do i help ya?” He was asking these questions out of concern, yet his tone was demanding, like he was ordering Sans to tell him. He didn’t want to beat around the bush for this. How long had Sans been in pain? Was he sick? What if it was something serious?

  
  


Sans grew quiet the more demanding Red became, slowly losing his own ground. Delicately, he removed his feet from under himself, moving them so his legs were straight as a board. His feet in the air, in offering to Red. Sans didn’t say anything, feeling ashamed for some reason for giving in, to showing Red he was hurt, to having to go to Red for help.

 

But maybe Red can make the pain go away…

  
  


Red eyed the feet curiously, not sure what was wrong with them. But he figured Sans wasn’t going to elaborate so he’d have to find out himself…

 

He put his hands on the shackles carefully, opening them and taking them off, eyes switching from looking at Sans’ ankles to looking at Sans’ face for any signs of pain. 

  
  


Sans flinched and the edge of his mouth formed into a grimace when Red touched it, his sockets almost closing in pain.

  
  


Red had to practically force himself not to flinch with him, not wanting to cause even more pain. “...sorry,” Red muttered as he continued to be gentler, carefully peeling off the socks. Only for his eyes to widen at what he saw.

 

His ankles were covered in blue bruises, the bone even chaffed and rugged at parts. Oh no… Red hadn’t thought of this. Hadn’t thought of the wounds the shackles could cause…

 

“sans… ‘m so sorry, i didn’ know…” His hand was barely tracing the sore bone, feeling almost nauseous with guilt.

  
  


Sans moved the foot Red was about to touch away, in fear that it would irritate the bones more. The small skeleton looked away, to the other side of the couch. “don’... touch it. please?” Sans just wants to move on from this, to forget about this, he doesn’t want anymore of Red’s attention on him.

 

What if Red cancels the trip to Sans’ house because Sans’ ankles hurt? No! That can’t happen, Sans has been waiting for this for a long while now!

 

“please, ‘m okay, i can walk.” Sans wiggled his legs a little to prove his point. “it’s okay.”

  
  


Red, though was very sceptical. Why would Sans be hiding this? Why would he rather suffer through this, keep on wearing the shackles, than to tell Red what’s going on?

 

“wait here. ‘m gonna get some ointment,” Red said rather than to answer to what Sans said. He got up, going to the bathroom where the first-aid kit was. He was already digging through it when he came back to the living room to Sans, pulling out the green ointment. 

 

He was already putting a good bit of it on his palm, kneeling down in front of Sans and pulling one of Sans’ legs onto his knee. He applied the ointment carefully, rubbing it into the sore and chaffed spots.

 

“it might itch ya fer a bit…” Red warned, watching Sans worried he might hurt him.

  
  


One of Sans’ sockets screwed shut, and the side of his mouth moved to make a half grimace. Sans’ leg shook from the touches, his little hands making fists on his lap, clutching the bottom of the dress tightly. “dat…. hurts…” Sans whispered, his head moving to be cast down, his shoulders starting to shake a little.

  
  


“shh, it’ll be fine,” Red promised, finishing rubbing in the ointment into the ankle and moving on to the next. “it’ll heal, ya’ll be fine…” He hoped so at least. He really, really did… He didn’t want to scar Sans like this, that had never been his intention. He couldn’t let those cuffs on Sans anymore, but… he also couldn’t let him without them, let Sans run around without control. 

 

_ Last time had been scary enough. _

 

He’d have to find a way to make the cuffs less as rough for him…

 

“the ointment should fix it up… do ya wan’ anythin’ fer the pain? pain killers? an ice pack?”

  
  


Sans stayed quiet for a little bit, looking down, debating if he should ask for anything. “uh… sure… both sound good right now.” Sans relented, sighing a little like he was trying to relieve himself from the pain he was feeling in his other leg Red was attending. The small skeleton leaned back, so his back was to the couch. 

 

His voice grew quieter, as his cheeks started to darken in shades of blue. “can i…. also have a blanket and…. the dragon…” He was looking everywhere but Red, feeling embarrassment from his head to his toes. He really wanted to hold the dragon plushie close right now, make him feel better…

 

Damn, this really was embarrassing…

  
  


But Red didn’t mind at all. “‘course,” he told him without hesitation, finishing up his treatment by wrapping Sans’ ankles up in bandages, then gently placing both of Sans’ feet back onto the couch. He put the ointment and bandage back into the first-aid kit, picked it up and went to bring it back and grab Sans’ things.

 

When he came back he was carrying not just the dragon and the new blanket, but also an ice pack and a thermos.

 

“i made ya some a the hot chocolate,” he told Sans, placing the thermos onto the living room table, a single pain killer next to it.

  
  


Sans tucked the plushie right next to him, pressed to his side, the ice pack also pressed to him, on his ankles. The blanket being draped over himself and the plushie, all comfy, Sans got Red to pass him the pill and thermos. Downing the pill and washing it down with the hot chocolate. 

 

With a sigh, Sans leaned back once again, snuggling himself into the couch and muttering a soft, “thanks.” looking up lazily at Red with a more relaxed expression, his sockets half closed.

  
  


“‘s no problem, sweetheart.” Red sighed. He felt a little exhausted, the worry and guilt wearing him down. But he still doubted Sans would like to cuddle, so rather than lying down on the couch, Red decided to sit on one end of it, starting netflix on his TV.

 

“wha’cha wanna watch?” He asked Sans, for now trying to just… relax.

 

He could think about the shackles tomorrow…


	26. maybe he can pull a 'home alone'

They ended up watching a Netflix series instead of a movie, watching five episodes before calling it quit. They moved to the bedroom, where Sans was laying in bed, the computer, book, and thermos close by. The plushie snuggled into Sans’ grip tightly as he watched Red set everything up, the TV, the lamp, and closing the door so Sans wouldn’t see shadows in the dark.

 

“tomorrow, right?” Sans asked, his face almost completely under the blanket. “promise?”

  
  


Red had just gotten under the blankets himself, his eyelights searching for Sans’ in the dim light. Should he let Sans go? Despite the shackle problem? Despite that he was hurt?

 

...Well, he couldn’t have let Sans wear the shackles in public anyway. And Sans could judge best whether he should still go or not…

 

“yea,” Red finally answered. “i promise. we’re goin’ tamarrow.” 

  
  


Sans nodded, closing his eyes and snuggling his head in the blanket. This time, not so afraid to go to sleep this time around...

  
  


Red noticed and he was glad to see Sans looking a little more content. He whispered out a hushed, “night, sweetheart,” before closing his eyes himself, waiting for sleep to take him.

 

-

 

Sans woke up later in the night, sitting up and panting. He looked around frantically, padding around himself to ground himself in some way. The ground was soft… no, bed. He was on a bed, he wasn’t on the ground.

 

He didn’t quite remember what he dreamt about, but he knew it was really scary. Sans looked down at Red, making sure he was still there, asleep. He was.

 

With a sigh, Sans leaned back, grabbing the computer and opening it up. Welp, he wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon, nope, not at all. Making sure the brighten wouldn’t bother Red, and turning off the sound, Sans opened steam, desperate for a distraction.

 

Welp, time to try and beat Red’s score again…

 

Sans played for most of the night, having played from eleven in the night to four in the morning. Only then he got tired once again. His thermos was empty, his sockets were tired, but he was still scared.

 

Putting the laptop away, he laid back, hugging his plushie close.

 

He looked around the room, trying to spot anything fishy or scary, but coming up with nothing. Sans flipped to his side, looking at Red sleep, watching his sleeping face, relaxed and gentle.

 

Right now, Red felt the safest thing around, the dark was scary, the things crawling in the dark was scary. But at least he knew Red, and Red being close, made him just slightly safer from the other dangers. Yes, Red was scary, and Sans didn’t even want to  _ touch  _ him, the very idea disgusting him. But Red wanted to care for Sans, and that was just enough reassurance for someone as scared as Sans to scoot just a little bit closer to Red, feel his presence close. Sans was finally able to close his sockets, cuddling the plushie close, the dragon between Red and Sans as a barrier. 

 

There, Sans thinks he could sleep like this. At least for now… Until the darkness wasn’t so scary anymore….

 

-

 

When Red woke up, he had his arms around something. They weren’t holding on tightly, just casually draped over whatever was flush to his body. But that wasn’t all.

 

It was hard to notice, let alone understand, through the fog of sleep in Red’s brain, but he felt a weight around his leg, felt something clutching to his ribs, felt a body close to his.

 

A body.  _ Sans’ _ body.

 

Red’s eyes finally opened, wide in surprise as he saw the small skeleton cuddled up to him, his legs around one of Red’s, arms under his shirt, holding onto him, face nestled into his chest. And he was looking so… content. Happy even. Sans looked like he was having the best sleep since weeks.

 

Oh, Sans would hate this when he wakes up... But Red couldn’t even  _ consider _ to wake him up.

 

His own hold on Sans tightened just a little, body curling around him like he was protecting the skeleton. Protecting him from any dangers, from his nightmares, from the dark creatures he feared. Even if Sans would wake up upset at this, probably angry at Red for not waking him, or for making him do this… Right now Sans was finally getting the rest he needed.

 

Let Sans be mad at him later, Red didn’t mind. Not as long as Sans could finally sleep.

 

...In his arms nonetheless.

 

The kiss Red gave Sans was soft, gentle, placed on the top of Sans’ skull. 

  
  


Sans made a small high pitch squee in his sleep from the kiss, his head moving to hide his face into Red’s chest, his hands tightening around the ribs still in his hold. Sans’ body curled a little into Red’s hold, snuggling in, looking for warmth and protection.

  
  


Red almost returned the noise, a warm, bubbly feeling rising in his chest. And cheeks as he began to blush. But he held back any noise, not wanting to wake his perfect little skeleton. 

  
  


Sans slept for two more hours, only stirring when his leg twitch, rubbing against Red’s. The feeling of something firm woke Sans enough to start to wake up, mumbling as he let go of Red’ ribs to rub his eye sockets. His face was angled down as he rubbed, but he didn’t move at all yet. Slowly, Sans opened his eyes, first noticing a chest really close to him. That was when he recognized what he was pressing to, a body.

 

He looked up in shock, his legs untangling themselves from Red’s leg, his hands going to Red’s chest to fist his shirt, keeping the very little distance they have between them. A fierce blush appeared on Sans’ confused and embarrassed face. “uh….” He said, unsure.

  
  


Red let out a soft, sleepy hum, having fallen back half asleep himself. He looked down at Sans lovingly, his arms still around him, but gentle. 

 

“slept well, beautiful?” He asked, voice drawled and sleepy. 

  
  


“uh…” Sans said again, looking to the side so he wouldn’t have to look at Red’s face. “um… yeah?” He offered, not able to come up with anything else when he was in Red’s arms like this. Would Red get upset if he got out? It would be better to stay still and just… hope nothing happens.

  
  


“tha’s good,” Red hummed pleased. Very pleased. Not just at that Sans slept well, though that  _ definitely _ was a very good bonus. But  _ especially _ at the fact that Sans was  _ still _ there. In his arms. Holding onto his shirt, rather than complaining, struggling, calling him a pervert.

 

He moved one of his hands, gently laying it on Sans’ cheek, barely even touching him. “ya know wha’ day it is?” 

  
  


Sans flinched slightly when the hand touched his face, but he only looked down and avoided eye contact. “yeah, da trip.”Sans said softly, feeling his face burn more with the touch. The touch on his cheek made him even more aware how Red’s and Sans’ bodies were flushed pressed against each other, only a little space between their chests. But was it wise to pull away, slap Red’s hand away? When Red can easily just cancel the trip…..

  
  


“ya excited?” Red asked, smiling at the soft blush on Sans’ face. God, he was too cute… He drew back his hand again, but leaned forward to leave a soft kiss to Sans’ forehead. “we should have some breakfast, then get ready, yea? should i bring a suitcase?”

  
  


Sans screwed his sockets shut when the kiss touched, holding back any sounds of complaint from rising up and offending Red. “no… i want da backpacks i have home…” And he did, he was already planning to take at least two bags of things, not any more. He wasn’t planning on staying either way.

  
  


“a’right, that works too,” Red hummed, drawing back from Sans and getting up to get dressed. “i have yer old clothes washed, they’re in the closet. ya can put those on again if ya think ‘s better, but ya don’ gotta.” Though he wasn’t sure letting Sans into public with a dress or skirt on was such a good idea. Just like the shackles on his ankles.

  
  


Sans nodded, “yeah, i wan’ my clothes.  _ my real clothes… _ “ He looked to the closet, pointing to it. “is it in d’ere?” His feet already shuffling towards the doors, yet he didn’t open it quite yet, looking at Red for confirmation before touching anything of Red’s. His other hand was holding to Red’s jacket he was still wearing, holding it close.

  
  


“in there,” Red confirmed with a nod. He was already dressed, button-up shirt and suit jacket he wore for work, though honestly this was more of a personal mission. He’d still have his men around, he wanted to appear professional around them.

 

“i’ll go ahead an’ make breakfast, yea? wha’ ya want?”

  
  


The smaller skeleton shrugged, opening the closet and looking away from the other. “ i don’ know, cereal i guess?” Sans said, unsure himself what they had in the fridge at the moment. He looked through the closet, pushing clothes to the side until he found his clothes. They were actually very easy to find, the small skeleton grabbing and holding his real and old clothes close to his chest.

  
  


“ah, a fine nutritious meal before our yet most dangerous mission,” Red played with a small smirk in his voice. But he headed to the doorway, only glancing over Sans as he left. He was sure Sans would prefer to change in privacy. And Red was feeling good, so he would give him that today.

 

“i’ll be preparin’ the cereal then. takes a lotta work. only the best chefs know how ta make it.” 

 

And Red did, heading to the kitchen. With utmost precision did he remove his most finest bowls from the cabinet. He filled them both with his best cereal, full grain, before pouring in the milk, kept at the just right temperature of 3°C - and I refuse to look up how much that is in fahrenheit - until the right moment where he could see the cereal begin to just float a bit on top of the milk.

 

He served the luxurious dinner with spoons of varying size at their table, placing a napkin folded into a very fat swan, because he could never do the swan just right, next to it.

  
  


When Sans came to the kitchen, he eyed the table with a lopsided look, looking slightly amused. Huh. “thanks…” Sans said quietly, getting up onto his seat and choosing the biggest spoon of his options. Slowly, he started to spoon the cereal into his mouth, eyeing Red a little bit. “uh… when do we go?”  _ when can i finally escape? _

 

Soon, soon he would be free. Would be able to run away and cry for help, get the help. He would be able to talk to the police of what happened to him, what this bastard did to him. Soon… he will be able to go back to his normal life…

  
  


Red, though wasn't worried. He was eating his own cereal, also using the biggest spoon to accommodate his big mouth. “after breakfast. we'll drive right there, i'll let my men know ‘s time an’ they'll come too.” 

 

What he was mostly worried about was the blindfolding part. He was scared it might bring up bad memories in Sans, even when he was already warned, and Red couldn't have him making a scene in public.

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything after that, growing quiet as he ate his cereal. This is it. He was going back home, but to Red, he was only staying for a little bit. Sans was expected to come back here to this hell hole. But like hell Sans would let it happen, that he would just go back here quietly. He  _ needed  _ to go back home, back where it was safe, back to his normal life. Where he truly belonged, where he had a place. Not being locked up in a house for this pervy guy’s pleasure.

 

The thought of home, and the situation crashed down on Sans again, every time he even thinks about his situation it just makes his chest ache. He  _ still  _ couldn’t believe this, all of this. He’s getting used to Red and this house, but that doesn’t mean he came to terms with it. It just… was hard to think about.

 

Being kidnapped.

 

Everything you loved taken from you.

 

All the things you worked up to…

 

Gone.

 

Tears started to form at the corner of Sans’ sockets, threatening to blur his vision and fall into his cereal. But before they could, Sans wiped at his face to erase the sadden, to focus on other things.

 

Like getting his freedom… hopefully…

 

Possibly…

 

Is it worth it………..?

 

-

 

They finished breakfast rather quickly, Red barely having time to run the plan over Sans once more. Before they knew it they were heading out, Red making sure he had his bag with everything, that there were no traces of him on Sans.

 

Red came with a red satin cloth, eying Sans with apprehension. 

 

“‘m gonna have ta blindfold ya now. are ya ready?” The broad skeleton asked, approaching his captive carefully. Trying not to scare him.

  
  


Sans still backed away, pulling Red’s jacket around him closer, like it would protect him. “w-why can’ i use da hood!?” Sans suggested hurriedly, pulling the big hood of Red’s jacket over his head, the hood so big that it covered past the nose and to the mouth. “see, i won’ take it off, promise!” Now Sans’ hands were on the hood, like Red couldn’t blindfold Sans if the hood was in the way.

 

He just didn’t want to be blindfolded again, he already had night terrors of the day of his kidnapping. He didn’t need any more reminders if he could help it, he would even be nice and play along just so Red wouldn’t put that on him again.

  
  


Red looked conflicted. He had thought it would be that way, but… he had  _ hoped… _

 

“‘m not gonna tie it ta tight,” Red promised. “an’ i'll take ‘em off ya as soon as we're outta the area. ten minutes, tops. probably five.” He didn't want to say he didn't  _ trust _ Sans when he offered to just cover himself with the hood, but… Sans  hasn't exactly been playing to his favors in that sector. And Red really couldn't take any risks.

  
  


When Red came close to put a hand on his shoulder, Sans quickly grabbed it, his little fingers holding Red’s tightly. Sans’ head was looking down, his body shaking only slightly, his knees pressing together as he tried to keep them from buckling over. “please….” Sans whispered.

 

“i promise….” Sans continued, even when he was starting to lose hope Red would let him. “i…. just don’-.... i… i don’ wan’ ta have more night… mares again… they are  _ just  _ startin’ ta get better….” Sans would bet putting that blindfold on and  _ knowing  _ Red was close would send him back to those abnormally long nights of fear and paranoia. 

  
  


Red's chest hurt at the sight. Damn it, Sans. What did you do to him?

 

Red's hand easily moved out of Sans’ grip, moving past his shoulder and to Sans’ face again. It was lying on his cheek, careful to not hurt him.

 

“alright,” he said, voice soft. “fine. but ya gotta  _ promise _ not ta look or we're goin’ straight back. ok?” He was angling Sans’ face to look at him, making sure Sans  _ knew _ how serious he was.

  
  


Sans had a bit of trouble nodding with Red holding his face like that, but he managed. Even though he couldn’t angle his head back down to the floor, he still closed his sockets and muttered a quiet, “yes, i promise. thank ya…” the tears in the corner of his sockets stopping before they can really form completely. 

 

“i won’ look.” Sans opened his sockets softly, the delicate eye lights looking up at Red. Though that was a little hard because the hood was too large for Sans to properly look up. One of Sans’ hands went up to grab Red’s, pulling it down slightly, slowly, to not offend the other.

  
  


Red was tempted. He wanted nothing more but to bend down and kiss Sans, feel this cute skeleton’s mouth against his. But he knew Sans would hate that.

 

So he just nodded back, moving his hand on to hold onto Sans’ hand, looking back to Sans to make sure the hood was fully down. Red led him to the car, guiding a clumsy Sans to the car. Who seemed a lot more nervous now that he is walking without any vision. Sans’ hand was holding tightly to Red’s, while the other flew around the air like he was trying to feel if anything is gonna suddenly hit or bump into him.

 

“d-don’ make me bump into stuff…” Sans stuttered, feeling his way into the car seat while Red held the door open for him.

  
  


“i won’,” Red promised. “besides, we’re already in the car. i’ll let ya know when ya can look again.” He made sure Sans was securely in the passenger seat, before getting into the driver's seat himself, starting the car.

 

He already knew where to go and the best, quickest yet still uncrowded, route there. He watched in the mirrors as his own house slowly disappeared into the distance, waiting until they were a good bit away from their residence. Exactly eight minutes later Red gently nudged Sans.

 

“a’right. ya can take off the hood,” he announced. “we’re almost there, ta. ya might recognize this place.”

  
  


Sans almost flinched with the nudge, unable to see touches from his captor would make you a little jumpy. But Sans didn’t waste time, he pulled down the hood and peeked out, only for his soul to swell when he saw the outside, familiar and normal. Something he missed for a very long time. Without thinking, he put a hand on the glass, looking outside sadly and longingly. 

 

Oh, what would he give to just get his normal life back… See the old faces he grown to love and hate. He remembered the bus stops they would pass, the ones he usually takes to go home and to work. All these memories hit Sans’ chest hard, making his soul feel like a tight grip was on it, squeezing it until he lost all life. “home…” Sans whispered quietly, without thinking.

  
  


Red stayed silent. He wanted to tell Sans that  _ this _ wasn’t his home anymore. That his home was with Red now. That it was better with Red.

 

But he knew Sans wouldn’t want to hear that. Would  _ hate _ to hear that. So he kept quiet.

 

The car went off the road a bit, turning into a barely driven path into a small forest area, not too far off Sans’ house.

 

“we’re here,” Red finally said. They were still a little away from the house, but it was close enough that you could see it if you would just leave the forest. “ya go ahead. i’ll be watchin’, yea? nothin’ ‘ll happen ta ya.”

  
  


Those words didn’t sit well with Sans though, it felt wrong. ‘ _ nothin’ ‘ll happen ta ya,’ _ he says, but  _ he  _ is what happened to Sans.  _ He  _ is the danger. Red is acting like he was protecting Sans from something when it’s him Sans should be protected from. But Sans decided not to dwell on it, instead he was a little floored that Red was just letting him leave.

 

“yer…. yer jus’ lettin’ me…. go?”  _ alone? _ Sans asked, confused. But his hand was at the door handle, ready to get out and leave. Leave and get as far away from Red as possible.

  
  


“ta the house, yes,” Red confirmed, though his tone held a warning to it, letting Sans know that he was  _ only _ allowed to go to the house. “but i made sure yer not alone. i’ll be right behind ya. i got people stationed all around ya. nothin’ can get close ta ya without us knowin’ of it.”  _ And _ Sans couldn’t leave without them knowing of it.

  
  


Sans nodded slowly in understanding, opening the door slowly and slipping out of the car. As he walked away from the car, he kept looking back at it, at Red. Making sure the other was still there, that he wasn’t doing anything weird.

 

But when Red’s car was out of sight, Sans sped walked to his house, fishing out his house keys that he was given back at one point during breakfast and quickly went inside. He first let out a big sigh, then go straight into looking around the house. He tried not to get to held up in looking at his stuff fondly, no, he had to make sure  _ no one  _ was in the house with him. That Red or one of his men weren’t just sneaking around while Sans was supposed to be ‘packing’. 

 

After deeming his little house empty of anyone, he closed the blinds of all his house, so none of Red’s men or Red himself could look inside, look at him through the window. Only then he relaxed, only for a little bit. Though now wasn’t the time for breaks, now that he knew no one was in the house to over hear, or can’t see him from outside, Sans could pick up his house phone or even go on the internet to get help!

 

Wasting no time, he got straight to work, going to the house phone and picking it up.

 

Only to hear the sound of a dead line…

 

The cable has been cut…


	27. trapped in the 'safety' of your home?

Red frowned a little at his lack of view, but he wasn’t too surprised. He wasn’t a fool, he knew Sans would try to look for any way to escape, at least from their sight if nothing else.

 

But that was okay. He didn’t need to be able to see Sans. They had eyes all around the building, there was no way Sans could get out without them knowing, not unless he had a secret underground tunnel. And they had made sure there was none.

 

-

 

After trying fruitlessly to fix the phone, get the line back up, only to fail. Sans quickly went to his computer, turning the pretty old desktop on and going to pull up a tab. 

 

Only for it to tell him there is no internet…

 

No.

 

No, this can’t be.

 

Of course Red would think of this! Of course Red wouldn’t let Sans go without being completely sure that nothing was gonna happen. Sans  _ knew  _ Red was a control freak, that he had the power and the mind to think of everything, get what he wants. Though that didn’t help Sans feel better, the skeleton only curling up on himself on the floor and silently having a panic attack.

 

-

 

Sans has been on the floor for a whole hour before his senses got back to him. As Sans slowly started to get up, finally calming himself from what seemed like a bleak situation for him, he looked around frightened. What should he do now? There were people all around Sans that would keep him in Red’s possession. 

 

Should… should he really pack?

 

What if he really couldn’t escape? There  _ were  _ people stationed to keep an eye on him, so Sans isn’t surprised that making a break for it would be very stupid right now. But Sans didn’t want to go back, he didn’t want to give in and just go back willingly, back into that psycho's hands again. But what else can he do, but stall for what’s going to happen if he liked it or not?

 

Stall?

 

Maybe for now, only to figure out a real plan.

 

And that’s what Sans did, he spent the morning just looking through his belongings, reminiscing, thinking, plotting. He still had food in the kitchen, so he didn’t need to worry about food. There were even times that Sans even forgot that he was kidnapped, that he was still kept against his will. His home feeling safe and normal, like everything was a dream.

 

It was so calming, that Sans fell asleep on his own bed, surrounded by his many plushies. A small smile on his face as he slept from morning to who knows how long. Sans sure as hell doesn’t care right now.

 

-

 

Red, though, did care a lot. He had waited three hours before he started getting nervous, impatient. His men had reported movement from inside the house, shadows through the blinds or noises. But after three hours even those slowly started to stop.

 

Did something happen to Sans? Was he hurt? Was he just in a more remote room so his men couldn’t exactly hear him or see his shadows? Or did he  _ actually _ find a way out?   
  
No. That was impossible. Red had made sure of that.

 

After two more hours Red had enough. He picked up his phone, calling Sans’ number, praying the skeleton would pick up.

 

If not… he’d have to get in there himself.

  
  


Almost on the last ring, a small, groggy little voice spoke from the other line. “hmmm, mmh hmma?” Sans was still half asleep when he answered, the movement of picking up a phone and answering it second nature to him. 

  
  


“wha’ happened!?” Red asked, tone almost sounding frantic. “are ya ok? ‘s been almost five hours!” Sans sounded off, but Red couldn’t exactly put a finger on it. Was he hurt? In pain? Should Red just come in and see what happened for himself?

  
  


“mhh, whaa? wha ya wan’?” Sans yawned loudly, rubbing his sockets as he wrestled with the plushies and pillows to get in a better position. His voice was thick with sleep, tone tired and light. Sans even had to take a moment to even recognize who was on the phone.

 

“wha happen?” Sans asked, repeating Red’s question right back after hearing Red ask.  _ Did  _ something happen? Why would he be asking if it didn’t? So does that mean Red asking means that something happened? Ugh, Sans’ brain was too fried to think straight.

  
  


Slowly the grogginess started to make sense to Red, the skeleton slowly starting to realize what was going on. “were ya…  _ asleep? _ ” Red asked, his tone holding concern in it. “sans? ya were supposed ta be packin’!”

  
  


“but da bed ‘s so sooooooft! my toys and blankies~” Sans almost cooed into all his fluffy toys, always giving him a restful sleep without fail. “i couldn’ resiiiiiiissst.” Sans pressed his face to his biggest, fluffiest pillow, loving the familiar scent, the familiar feel. He forgot all the dangers when he was in a place not even related to the dangers Sans recently was exposed to. So much so that he didn’t notice himself whine and coo into his bed, forgetting  _ who  _ he was talking to. 

  
  


Red hesitated, before letting out a soft sigh. “well, make sure ta take ‘em with ya then, right?” Red decided to say, his tone softer, trying to coax Sans out of bed and to start packing. “really… we can’ stay here ferever, an’ i don’ want ya havin’ ta leave without gettin’ what ya wan’ed. ya should really start ta hurry a little…”

  
  


“mmhhh……. nah~” Sans yawned, before hanging up the phone, face planting back into the bed.

  
  


Red let out a frustrated groan. Come on, Sans! He didn’t want to have to come in and  _ force _ him to pack. Or leave, essentially, because Red couldn’t stay very long without leaving too much of a trace.

  
Red called again, glaring at the phone as he let it ring.

  
  


The phone picked up again, but this time, Sans’ whine was the only answer he got. The whine was misleading, Sans  _ sounded  _ like he was about to cry from frustration. When really, it was just a normal, annoyed whine, with the added bonus of Sans kicking his legs in protest. Even when Red couldn’t see it.

  
  


But Red couldn’t let the whine soften him, no. He had to be brave. He had to be tough.

 

“ _ sans. _ ” He said, his tone serious, though it held a hint of regret. “yer gonna get up an’ yer gonna start packin’, or i’ll come in there myself and we’re goin’  _ back. _ fer good. no more trips here ta get shit.” 

 

Had this been a mistake? Should Red not have let Sans come here? Well… They were going to go back sooner or later, it was only up to Sans whether it would go smoothly or not.

  
  


“why da i ‘ave ta pack?” Sans asked, his sockets already falling closed as he snuggled into his bed full of nothing but fluff, the world already becoming fuzzy and light. The dream he was having and reality blurring together so smoothly that Sans didn’t even notice. “‘re we finally goin’ ta disney land?” Dad always promised he would take Sans and his brother, was it finally happening? Did he have school next week? Why doesn’t his brother come into the room? He always likes pulling Sans out of his bed of plushies.

  
  


Red frowned, concern growing. “sans, are ya ok?” The skeleton asked, voice grave. “we’re goin’ back home. ya gotta pack wha’ever ya wanna bring there, sans. please get outta the bed.” Was he this tired? Had he been so sleep deprived that he completely forgot what was going on over a few hours of proper sleep?

 

Or did he actually just hit his head badly…?

  
  


“ugh, fine,  _ mom. _ ” Sans scoffed, cutting the call right after. 

  
  


Red almost scoffed back, offense in his voice. But he was honestly just glad Sans was finally listening. Maybe getting up would get him to his senses... 

  
  


Sans, in his house. Slipped out of bed, letting his butt hit the floor, he stared at the wall until he got his bearings again. His mind jumbled from sleep, slowly, very slowly, he started to wake up. Starting to realize that he wasn’t in his father’s house, that he was in his own. But it was different, he wasn’t safe, he wasn’t in the past. He was awake, he was in the clutches of his captor.

 

His captor that he just made a fool of himself in front of….

 

Now that was embarrassing, Sans would have a hard time looking at Red when he walks out of here. What does he even tell him? He was too sleepy to realize he wasn’t back home and that he forgot he was captured? Really, who would believe that? Who would believe that someone  _ forgot  _ that they were kidnapped?

 

Nevermind, Sans doesn’t want to think about that, now he had to….pack.

 

Sans got up slowly, grabbing the two backpacks he already planned to take, opening them wide. Slowly, Sans began to pack, small things mostly. Some clothes that didn’t have much personal value, some plushies he didn’t care to miss, some small things like candy. Though, he did hide sharp things, tools. He remembered he had a screwdriver under the dresser, hiding behind the leg so it was easy to miss. Sans was never so glad for being the lazy monster he is.

 

After filling his bag full with things he wouldn’t miss, but would at least feel better with in Red’s house. Sans finally picked both the bags up, eyeing his glasses case with his reading glasses inside. Only to decide he doesn’t want to bring them, Sans wasn’t even planning to stay with Red. He wouldn’t want to leave something like his glasses in the other’s house if a time where Sans could escape would arise, and he wouldn’t be able to go back for them.

 

Slowly, Sans walked to the door, opening it lazily and placing the two backpacks on the floor as he locked the house door. All the while he kept glancing around, trying to spot either Red’s men or Red himself.

  
  


Red was about to approach Sans, relieved to finally see the other skeleton, but something stopped him. One of his people was motioning to him, motioning him to stop, that someone was coming. Red froze up, eyes narrowing as he glanced into the direction the person pointed to. There was a monster, practically surrounded by children, both of monster and human offspring.

 

Red picked up his phone, shooting Sans a quick text.

  
red:

act natural

im watching

 

They were already too close for Red to get Sans without them seeing, and he’d rather avoid showing any kind of connection to Sans. He just hoped they’d pass by and move on quickly.

  
  


Sans himself, tried to look natural by just doing what he needed to do. After locking the door, he slipped one backpack on his back, the other moving to be held in Sans’ arms. He started to walk away from the house, feeling nervous the more he got closer to getting back to Red. Each step feeling like he was losing his freedom once again, and another step closer to being manhandled by the psycho that is Red.

 

But as he started to walk away from his house, he heard screaming. Excited, childish screaming, then what seemed like a stampede coming his way. Sans looked to where it was coming from, his sockets widing as a horde of little kindergarteners ran at him, tackling him to the ground. Sans couldn’t help it, he laughed, he dropped the bag in his arms as his arms wrapped around as many as he could.

 

“hey!!” Sans shouted in greetings, getting all these excited responses from the little children all over him.

  
  


Red's initial reaction was to flinch, to curse his damn bad luck. Why couldn't they just move on? Why did they have to stop?

 

But one of his workers got his attention, tapping Red's shoulder for it, before pointing at Sans, at his perfect little skeleton, hugging the children so happy and excited like every single one of them was dear to him.

 

Oh. Oooh, that was so adorable. Why did Sans have to be this  _ perfect!? _

 

“Should we intervene?” One of Red's men said, voice hushed to not be found out. But Red shook his head no. Not yet.

  
  


The other monster that was walking with the children ran up to them with a laugh, bending down and pulling Sans to a sitting position. “Hey, Sans! Gosh, I haven’t seen you since forever! Where were you?” The dog monster asked, smiling at the other like he just found his long lost family. 

 

“haha… i, uh…” Sans had a hard time answering, one, because children were jumping up and down around him and pulling in each way and that trying to get his attention and talk to him, second, because he still remembered Red was nearby. Watching him, seeing this.

 

Oh no, these kids were in danger, his friend was in danger! Sans and this monster used to play with these kids, take them home one by one after school. But since he was captured, his dog friend had to handle these kids all by himself. The poor thing, Sans felt so bad that Doggy was forced to do this all by himself.

 

“Where were you Mr. Snas!” One of the kids asked, tears in their eyes.

 

“We missed you so much, Mr. Sans!” A little girl cheered, hugging Sans’ arm close to her, like Sans would disappear if she didn’t.

 

“Did you bring us something from where ever you were!?” A excited little boy asked frantically, shaking Sans lightly.

 

Sans laughed as he heard more kids tell him many things, the things he missed, the things coming up, and their day. It was so cute, Sans’ heart melted at the sight of them, missed each and every one of those cute little faces. But the nagging feeling of Red close by made him uneasy.

 

He wanted to go up to Doggy and scream for help, ask him to call the police. But Red and his men were all around, they would get him and Sans before they could even tell the police what was going on.

 

_ And the children. _

 

No, Sans had to be quiet, act natural. He doesn’t want these innocent people to get mixed up with his life. His problems.

 

Before Sans could say some sort of excuse to leave, get them away from him. A little girl shoved a stuff toy in front of him.

 

It was him. The details were poor, barely anything. It was a simple shaped doll with badly crafted clothes and facial features. But it was him, it had Sans’ face on it, smiling back at him with button eyes. The clothes were his normal look, shorts and a blue hoodie, she even made pink slippers on it. It was the cutest thing he ever saw, Sans just wanted to burst out crying from pure joy and love.

 

He look the doll carefully, his thumb rubbing the dolls cheek. “i… i-”

 

“I made it!” Said the girl, a big smile on her face. “I made it for you!” 

 

Tears started to slip down Sans’ face, he pressed the doll to his chest as the other kids either teased or worried about him, asking if he was okay.

  
  


Red couldn't see what exactly was going on, only that Sans suddenly got quieter, that the children were getting worried.

 

Red texted one of his men closer about what was going on, receiving a picture of Sans holding the doll close, and a slightly blurry close-up of the doll itself.

 

Fuck, that was really cute. Did one of the children make it for him? It looked like it. Those children really must love Sans a lot, don't they…?

  
  


Sans slowly got up, placing the stuffed Sans doll in one of the backpacks he had. All the while waving off questions about why he looked like he packed for a trip, saying he’ll be gone for a while and that he needs to leave now. But the kids started to complain, tugging at his sleeves and asking him to at least stay to drop them all off home.

 

Sans sighed, looking at Doggy for help, but the dog just nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we missed you Sans, maybe say just for a bit?” Welp, he was outnumbered. There was nothing he could do. Slowly, he started to go to the normal route they take, all the kids cheering and talking to Sans excitedly, telling him so many different things, Sans couldn’t even keep up with, but he still nodded at them. 

 

Doggy was besides them, counting heads before relaxing, going back into old habits when he and Sans would walk the children every day.


	28. Red actually did a good?

Red would be unhappy, but really. It was hard to be, when Sans was being this adorable around the children. He watched their every step, made his entire crew follow hidden to not lose Sans out of their sight ever.

 

The children though kept crowding him, telling him stories, asking Sans questions and just generally asking for attention. Even Doggy seemed a little left out at this point.

 

But the dog monster didn't seem to mind. Him and Sans were both holding one hand each of one of the children, swinging them around as much as their combines strength allowed, the little kid giggling and laughing in glee before the next one asked for the same treatment. 

 

They went on like that for a while, until they had to drop off the first child. The kid hugged both Doggy and Sans, barely even letting go of the latter. And then they started talking more, about random things, their day, stories, clearly stalling. Until Doggy told them off with a soft laugh, having to move on to the next house too.

 

It went on like this, the two monsters going from house to house to drop off children, always getting a hug as a goodbye. Red and his crew shadowed them the entire way, not losing sight of the monsters even once. Until they dropped off even the last kid, and Red relaxed, finally being able to get Sans back. He just had to wait until this dog left.

  
  


The dog and skeleton walked a little ways away from the last house, just in case the kid looks out and sees them talking and runs out to spend some extra time with Sans. When they house was a block away, they stopped, Sans reaching for his other backpack that Doggy carried for him. “hah, i gotta go, but it was nice.”

 

But the dog moved away from Sans’ hand, looking a little sheepish when Sans gave him a confused expression. “I uh… wanted to talk to you in private… if that’s okay?” He was rubbing the back of his neck, looking down embarrassed. 

 

Sans blinked surprised, but got more nervous the more drawn out this got, already feeling Red drilling holes into him with just his stare. “i don’... i don’ think i have the time…” Sans said hesitantly. 

 

“Please!” Doggy almost pleaded, “I was really worried about you when you stopped showing up, you didn’t even answer any of my calls or texts! And then I heard about your work being attacked and I didn’t know what to d-”

 

“wait, what!?” Sans almost screeched, everything Sans was worried about being thrown out of his skull, the only thing on his mind was the people he worked with at his workplace. “wha happened!? wha da ya mean  _ attacked!?” _

 

The dog monster was startled by Sans’ panicked and surprised reaction, figuring  _ Sans  _ would know about this even more than him. “You didn’t know?” He asked, completely baffled.

 

“no!!” Sans said, his arms flying in the air, over his head.

 

Doggy stopped for a moment, debating something. Before he suggested, “let’s go get a coffee while I tell you, yeah? This is…” He didn’t continue, he just looked nervous and confused, fidgeting a little.

 

Sans nodded dumbly without thinking, letting the dog take his hand and guide him to wherever he was taking him, most likely a coffee shop.

  
  


Now this time around, Red was less as amused. The children were gone, there was no reason for Sans to keep going with this guy. But that wasn’t even the worst. The  _ worst _ was the way Doggy casually took Sans’ hand.

 

_ His _ Sans’ hand.

 

What, were  _ they _ a thing now? Red had been pretty sure he shadowed Sans enough to  _ know _ if he had something going on. And the most Red had seen about a ‘Doggy’ was their number in Sans’ phone, but nothing else. Nothing special. So what gave  _ them _ the damn right to take  _ his _ Sans’ hand.

 

No, this was over. They had to leave.

 

Red shot Sans a few texts.

 

red:

tell him u gotta go

were running out of time sans

  
  


Sans looked at the pocket his phone was in, fully having expected Red to text him, or even call him. As he was being led by the hand, Sans used his free hand to fish out his new phone and open it to Red’s messages, not surprised with what he saw.

 

sweetheart:

no wait its important

 

Sans was about to pocket the phone before he decided to add one more text before putting the phone away. 

 

sweetheart:

why didnt ya tell me my work was attacked?

  
  


Red paused, looking at the message like it held some sort of mystery, a puzzle.

  
red:

it was?

i didnt know sorry

wouldve told u if i did

 

When did Sans’ work get attacked!? Was it a bad attack? Red was glad he had taken Sans before it happened, making sure Sans wasn’t there  _ during _ the attack. Did he actually save Sans’ life like this? Well, at least he  _ had _ ensured his safety…

  
  


Sans didn’t answer his texts, he just let himself be pulled into a coffee shop, both him and the dog monster sitting down at a window seat, sitting across each other. The moment they sat down, Sans didn’t wait any longer, launching so many questions at the poor monster with him.

 

The dog was a little overwhelmed, but he told Sans what he  _ did  _ know. “I don’t know much, but what I found out was that during sometime in the afternoon, a gang of three people with black masks came and started shooting.” Sans gasped, his sockets trying to hold back tears.

 

“no one that worked there died!” Doggy waved frantically to calm Sans down, sighing when Sans seemed to calm at least a little bit. The waiter came and asked for their orders, making the two scramble to see what they would get. Sans got a frappe with some cake, and Doggy got a hot mocha and cake as well. When they were left alone, Doggy went in more detail about the day, Sans figuring out that the attack took place two days after he was kidnapped, and it would have been at the time he would be working too. The employees working that day only got off with bruises, but three customers lost their lives that day.

 

If Sans were there, he wouldn’t be able to take any abuse from anybody, they would have killed Sans. Sans would have been dead today if Red didn’t… Oh wow…

  
  


Red was outside the cafe, barely being able to see what was going on through the window, though he couldn’t hear what they said. But he knew now that Sans was ignoring his texts, and his calls as well, annoying Red to no ends.

 

Finally he roused up, deciding for direct action. He entered the cafe, giving Sans a brief glance, before sitting down at a table close to him, close enough to hear what they would be talking about.

  
  


Sans noticed him, he looked up and made eye contact with him. Oh god, Red was in the shop, he was so close. Red coming in and sitting down just reminded Sans that he was trapped, captured, kidnapped. Why this realization always floored him every time he stopped to think about his situation, Sans had no clue. But he couldn’t stop now, Doggy was telling him what happened to his co workers. 

 

Apparently, three of his closest friends were super traumatized by it, now needing therapy and even considering on quitting the shop. His boss asked Doggy about Sans’ whereabouts too, which only resulted in his boss and Doggy to worry even more for Sans. Which got Doggy on the subject on where was Sans this whole time? What happened to him. Sans couldn’t even look at Doggy when he asked, feeling shame rise up into his face.

 

“i… a lot happened… i don’ even know myself.” Sans said quietly, looking at the cake in front of him, poking it with his fork dejectedly. 

 

Doggy looked at Sans worriedly, watching as Sans played around with his cake. This hurt to watch, this hurt for Doggy to see Sans this way. So he decided to change the subject, first grabbing Sans’ hand once again and bringing it closer to him, lowering his head to kiss the back of Sans’ hand. His lips brushed the knuckles, looking up at Sans fondly, loving Sans’ shocked and confused expression.

 

“But on the bright side, you’re safe.” He almost purred, earning himself a nice blush from Sans. 

  
  


Yea, no thanks to  _ you. _ Red let out an annoyed grunt, practically glaring daggers at this offending dog. What did they think they were doing!? What gave them the  _ damn _ right to act this way with his Sans!?   
  
That’s it. Red got up, ignoring the startled waiter as they were about to ask him what he’d like to order. He marched to the two monsters with a fire in his eyes, though… he didn’t approach them. Instead he walked past them, his side ‘accidentally’ bumping hard enough into the dog’s back of his chair that it pushed him forward roughly.   
  
“oh,” Red said, his voice cold and hard. “my bad.” Before he moved on towards the table that had little napkins and some forks and spoons on them.

  
  


Sans watched Red go, his sockets wide. He barely heard Doggy complain in the background of his focus as his hand was let go of. 

 

He should hurry this up…

 

Doggy and Sans continued with their conversation, Doggy a little more grouchy and Sans a little bit more nervous and fidgety. They talked a little about the kids, how they were doing, how the little girl who made Sans the doll has been waiting for days to give it to Sans, and a few other little things like that.

 

Sans finally started to eat his cake, glancing at Red every few minutes to see where and what he was doing. He wasn’t sure what to do anymore, and knowing Red and his men having eyes on him just made him feel overwhelmed, not to mention trying to keep a act in front of Doggy. Sans felt his face heating up, and he felt restless, dry, suffocating.

 

So he got up, leaving his bags with Doggy as he told him he was going to go to the bathroom to splash his face. What he was just been told didn’t help him at all, made him anxious and jumpy. He needed a moment to get things wrapped around his head, he was just glad Doggy understood completely.

 

Sans briskly walked to the bathroom, glancing at Red for only a second to check if he was still where he last saw. But the small skeleton didn’t dwell, he walked into the bathroom and went straight to the middle sink to splash his face with water. His face was to hot, he needed to cool it down, the heat was bothering him enough to be distracting. After splashing his face with water, Sans put both his hands on the edge of the sink to hold him up, his head hanging low as his eyes were closed, trying to process.

  
  


“ya gotta hurry, sweetheart,” Red’s voice rang from the door of the bathroom. “we don’ have all the time in the world.” He had followed Sans a little after he’s seen him leave, both not wanting to lose the skeleton out of his sight, but most importantly finally wanting to have a word with him.

 

“an’ ‘m startin’ ta get  _ real _ annoyed with that dog. are ya gonna be a lot longer?”   
  
He was approaching Sans slowly, a hand gently on Sans’ back, almost like he was comforting, though… mostly just comforting himself.

  
  


Sans didn’t even flinch at the sound of Red’s voice, having expected Red to follow him inside. He didn’t even move from the touch, focused on trying to get his breathing to calm down a little. “i…. jus’ give me a sec. so much is happenin’, too many things, i can’ do dis.”

 

Being watched by Red and his men, having to keep a okay image in front of Doggy and the kids, learning about his work place. It was to much, Sans was feel so overwhelmed, his legs were shaking a little. So Sans decided to crouch down low, his hands still holding onto the sink for support as his head still hung low, water dripping to the floor lightly.

  
  


The sight hurt Red, the bigger skeleton now crouching down as well. His hand was still on Sans’ back, though he was rubbing it gentler now,  _ genuinely _ comforting him.

 

“‘s ok, sansy,” Red shushed him quietly. “yer strong. ya can do this. do ya… need anythin’? any way ta help ya?” He still wasn’t fond of showing himself with Sans,  _ especially _ not to a close friend of Sans. But maybe he could send one of his men? Maybe he could call Sans so Sans could pretend it was an emergency?

  
  


Sans swallowed down some extra magic that was in his mouth, sighing in defeat. “uhh… i don’ know. can ya maybe buy some cake ta go?” Sans lifted his head a little and turned it enough to see Red, giving him a sheepish smile. “‘ll uh… tell doggy i gotta go.”

  
  


Red bent forward just a little, a hand on Sans’ cheek as he gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. “‘course. i’ll get ya the cake,” Red promised, before drawing back. He stood up again, holding out a hand to help Sans up.

 

“are ya gonna be ok?” He asked the small skeleton.

  
  


“sure.” Sans decided to take the hand, letting Red pull him back up. His face was still a little blue, the kiss from Red didn’t help with that much either. But he was okay, looking tired, but okay. “‘m’a…. go now, kay?” Sans said, looking back at Red as he walked towards the door.

  
  


Red nodded, watching Sans as he left. “go to the alley next ta the café when ya leave. i’ll meet ya there,” he called after him.

  
  


Sans left the bathroom, going straight to the booth he and Doggy occupied, sitting back down and sighing. Doggy immediately asked if he was okay, which Sans waved off. “i am, but um… i gotta go.”

 

“What, now?” Doggy asked, clearly disappointed. 

 

“i gotta, i wasn’ even supposed ta be here now…” Sans trailed off, making the dog monster look down a little guilty. “i’s fine, but i gotta go.” Sans stuffed his face with the rest of his cake, quickly eating Doggy’s cake too, getting a small amused ‘Hey!’ from the other.

 

Getting up, he put one bag back onto his back, while he grabbed the other one with his hands. “bye doggy.”

 

“Bye Sans…” The dog mumbled.

 

Sans nodded, walking away and out the shop.

  
  


Red meanwhile came back out of the bathroom, heading to the counter rather than the exit, looking at the various cakes they offered.

 

“Would you like something to-go, sir?” The cashier asked while Red was eying the cakes. Damn. He completely forgot to ask Sans what kind of cake he’d like… and he hadn’t caught which cake he had ordered before either.

 

Damn it. Oh well.

 

“i’d like all the cakes, please,” Red just decided to say, already pulling out his wallet for the money.

 

“I-I’m sorry, what…?” The cashier though asked shocked. “ _ All _ of them?”   
  
“yea. all a ‘em. in a box maybe?”   
  
“I don’t think a box would be enough…” There were quite a few cakes on display. Of course most of them weren’t whole anymore, pieces missing and some of them only being a few pieces left off, but there were still a  _ lot _ of them.

  
“well then give me two. or three. chop chop, i don’ got a lotta time.”   
  
“U-Uhm, okay!” The cashier replied, suddenly hurried, trying to figure out a way to pack up all the cakes.

 

By the time they were done and Red had paid, the broad skeleton came out of the café with three boxes of cake stacked over each other. He made sure no one was around, before turning into the alley he had sent Sans into.


	29. shoo, yer scarin' my sans!

Sans was leaning against the wall, one of his bags were at his feet, while the Sans doll was in the real Sans’ hands. Sans’ fingers traced over the stitching, which was the only finely made thing about it, most likely a adult did it for her. Everything else was made by the little girl Molly herself. It was beautiful, Sans loved every fiber of it, his soul ached at the thought of never seeing the sweet girl’s face again…

  
  


Red carefully placed the boxed cakes down once he spotted Sans, glancing over the doll in his hands. 

 

“i’s really cute,” he said softly. “they seemed like a real sweet kid.” Red was happy Sans could get something like this. Like a parting gift. Like a little goodbye. He deserved something special before letting go, and Red was more than glad someone made this for him.

  
  


“dey are.” Sans confirmed, holding the doll close as he grabbed the backpack he had at his feet. With his gaze cast to the ground, he turned to Red, mumbling that he was ready. Sans had  _ no  _ chances he saw that he could make a run for it, and the whole thing of screaming for help was a big no-no. Kids and his friend were there the whole time, he didn’t want to put them in danger, when Sans knew there were a bunch of men walking around watching him, dangerous men.

 

No, Sans knew he didn’t have any chances, Red was just too smart, he thought of everything. As much as Sans would have wanted  _ so  _ badly to be free from him, he would never dare risk getting that in exchange of the safety of his loved ones.

  
  


“le’s go back home, yea?” Red asked, picking up the boxes again. He had one arm under them, while offering his free hand to Sans. A silent request to hold his hand. He knew it was futile, but… he might as well offer.

 

“the car’s close by.”

  
  


Sans looked at the hand, then at the ground, unsure anymore. “umm… my hands are full.” Sans had one of his backpacks in one hand, and the doll in the other, the doll being held protectively to his chest.

  
  


Red hesitated, knowing that Sans could just put the doll in his backpack, or give one of the backpacks to him, but… he decided not to dwell on it. Red pulled his hand back, holding onto the boxes with it instead as he began leading Sans through the alley to where he left the car.

 

“i can take one a the bags?” He offered on the way, though honestly only to help Sans.

  
  


But Sans shook his head, holding onto his things tighter. “no, i got dis.” Powering through until they got back to the car, Sans climbed in after Red opened the door for him, putting the doll back into the backpack and leaving the two jammed packed bags at his feet. He was a bit startled when Red placed the three cake boxes on his lap when Sans was all settled into his seat, eyeing the big boxes in wonder.

 

“uh, dats a lot of cake.” Sans pointed out, his arms going around the cake boxes to hold them more firmly, looking up at Red for answers.

  
  


“i, uh. i didn’ know which one ya’d like…” Red muttered a little awkwardly. Was it too much? He didn’t want to overwhelm Sans! He just thought this was the easiest way of getting at least  _ something _ Sans would like.

 

“‘s that… ok?” Red asked anyways, like he was scared of judgement. He went into the car next to Sans into the driver's seat, slowly starting it up.

  
  


“no no, the more cake the merrier.” Sans hugged the boxes closer, like Red was going to take them away from him if Sans didn’t dispel Red’s concerns.

  
  


“ok!” Red said, voice relieved and a lot more enthusiastic. “ok. good. tha’s good.” He started the car, finally starting to drive out of the alley and onto the street. He drove them for a little while, before deciding they were starting to get too close.

 

“yer goin’ ta have ta cover yer eyes again, ok?” Red said, eying Sans from the side. “i trust ya. but no peekin’ or there won’ be any cake fer ya!”

  
  


Sans tensed, already flipping the hood over his face to block his view. “so like, why do i need to be blinded? wouldn’ it be  _ good  _ if i knew where da house is?”

  
  


“not yet,” Red disagreed. “i don’ wan’ ya… if ya ever happen ta get ‘way, i wouldn’ wan’ ya knowin’ where i live. send police after me.” The police had no records of where Red lived, at least not where he  _ actually _ lived. Sure, there was probably  _ some _ address noted down in their files, but it was definitely not this one.

 

“or if anyone else gets ya. don’ wan’ some rivals ta find out where i live.” Red hummed thoughtful for a moment, before he went on. “though those’re only hypothetically. i wouldn’ let ya get taken by anyone. yer safe here. i still wanna be safe, ta.”

  
  


Sans wanted to correct Red, wanted to point out that he would  _ never  _ be safe with Red, But he stopped, the memory of his work place’s attack still fresh in his mind, reminding him that Sans might not even  _ be  _ here now if Red didn’t kidnap him. Still, Sans was still pretty salty about that now, he didn’t want to believe he would ever be safe with his captor, the one who took him away from everything he loved and stripped him from his dignity. 

 

Instead, Sans focused on the cakes in his lap, glad that Sans can still look down and see only the cakes in his lap. It was perfect, because he couldn’t see nothing but the cakes, no outside or even Red. So with no delay, Sans opened one of the boxes, almost wooing at the sight. Since he had no fork, Sans used his hand to grab a slice and bring it to his mouth, stuffing his face full.

  
  


Red heard the noise of munching next to him and glanced to Sans, snorting surprised at the sight. Well. He wasn’t looking, so… he might as well.

 

Red stopped the car a little bit later, having finally arrived. He stepped out, opening the door to Sans’ side, taking the boxes of cake to place them down on the ground, then taking Sans’ hand.

 

He grabbed the backpacks, handing them both to Sans as well, figuring he’d prefer to carry them himself. Then, with one arm under the boxes he picked them up again and the other holding onto Sans, he lead the still blinded skeleton into the house.

 

Passing a small group of his men, them having followed until they knew Sans was home and safe, he motioned them to come in as well.

 

“ok,” Red finally said once everyone was in the house, door closed behind him and cakes on the ground next to the wall. “ya can look again, sweetheart.”

  
  


Sans flipped off his hood, turning around so he could get his little hands on the boxes of cake again, only to startle at the huge amount of new monsters in the house. Sans stepped back, shaking a little as he looked at them all. There were about a whole ten monsters that were suddenly in the house, all big, mean, and strong looking. They all wore suits, making them look professional and cold. 

 

The small skeleton held his bags closer as he backed up to a wall, inching closer to the hallway.

  
  


“‘s ok, sansy, they’re friends,” Red tried to tell the small skeleton, before facing the others again. “thanks fer taday. didn’ think it’d take that long.”   
  
“Anything for you, bossman,” one of them said, though it sounded exhausted. They all had expected this to be a quick mission, not for them to be standing guard for… almost eight hours.

 

“yea. i owe you guys one, uhh…” Red suddenly got an idea, heading to the cakes Sans had left alone after all, opening the topmost box and taking out one of the containers of cake. He handed it to the monster closest to him. “here. take that back ta the base, ‘s all yers.”   
  
“Really now? The whole cake?” The monster asked, genuinely surprised, but Red scoffed them off.

 

“‘s nothin’. yer probably hungry anyways.” He insisted. “an’ i bought a bunch a ‘em. now go. shoo. yer scarin’ my sans.”   
  
They laughed, thanking Red for the cake, before heading for the exit. Only before they almost all left did Red call after them, “oh, an’ yer off fer taday! i’ll get someone else ta do yer missions, don’ worry ‘bout that.”   
  
“Well gee, thanks boss!” They called back, before finally leaving.

 

Huh.

  
This might just be the nicest he’s been to them in a while.

 

Red turned back to Sans, eyes soft and a little apologetic. “sorry fer the ruckus. uh. i hope ya don’ mind i gave away one a the cakes…”

  
  


“it’s cool.” Sans said quietly, not wanting to argue about something like Red doing what he pleased with the things  _ Red  _ bought himself. It wasn’t Sans’, Sans didn’t have a right to complain. So with nothing else to really do, Sans dragged his bags to the main bedroom, feeling like he really needed to continue his nap.

  
  


Red meanwhile picked up the boxes of cakes, bringing them into the kitchen and somehow managing to stuff them into the fridge. But not before grabbing two plates and forks, getting both a random piece for himself and Sans. 

 

He followed after the short skeleton, peeking into the bedroom before he entered it. “i brought ya a piece,” the tall skeleton said, approaching the smaller and handing him the plate. “did ya manage ta grab everythin’?”

  
  


“i think i did.” Sans nodded, sitting down on the bed and taking the cake. His fork ruined the amazing decoration as he took a bite size, feeling a little bad he ruined such a good looking cake. But that thought wasn’t the main focus on his mind, it was mostly Red’s behavior. Red was nice when Sans didn’t piss him off, but Sans had a feeling Red was normally mean, so seeing him being very nice with those men threw him in a loop.

 

Shifting a little in his seat, Sans looked at Red from the corner of his sockets. “ya were… really nice ta d’ose men.” Sans pointed out, his tone hinting that he wants to know more.

  
  


“hm?” Red asked surprised. Of course he had noticed it, too. Red wasn't always this nice to his men, it was a harsh job and mistakes could be fatal. He  _ had  _ to be a little harsher to them.

 

But that didn't mean he had to be  _ unnecessarily _ harsh, and… he was in a good mood.

 

“sure,” he finally said. “they're my team. i take care a ‘em an’ they were really patient taday.”

  
  


Sans nodded slowly, eating his cake quietly, playing with the words in his head. Huh, so Red was nice and considerate to his men. Red did say he took care of them and appreciated their patience, so that meant Red acknowledged and cared for his men. Which… felt odd to Sans, Red came off as the guy who didn’t care, who just wanted things done and didn’t accept any ‘buts’.

 

Sans looked at the ground, feeling like he can maybe try his luck. Red was clearly in a good mood now, and if there was even a remote chance Sans could persuade him to let him go, Sans would take it. “dats nice of ya. would a nice guy like yerself consider on maybe lettin’ me go?” Sans asked with a little sheepish smile.

  
  


Red was glancing towards Sans, actually surprised at the question  _ now. _ Though he knew he shouldn't be.

 

What surprised him even more, though, was that he… hesitated. He eyed Sans considering.  _ Considering. _

 

Sans still hated it here, didn't he? He'd still fight and have nightmares and avoid Red as much as he could.

 

Should maybe… Red let him go?

 

But he remembered how nice he felt when he woke up next to him today. How much he had loved his cooking, even if it wasn't much. How he got excited about going home to see Sans.

 

And they  _ just _ got his things. Sans would adjust better with his things around, right?

 

“no,” Red finally said. “i mean. yea, i guess. i could  _ consider _ it, but… i don’ wanna lose ya. don’ wanna go back ta livin’ alone.”

  
  


“yeah, figured.” Sans sighed, looking away from Red. He wasn’t surprised in the least, even expected it. Though it was still worth a try, just in case. He didn’t even bother on fighting Red about it, about getting a pet if he was lonely, or find someone who likes him back. It was pointless in the end, Red would never let him go.

 

Sans continued to eat his cake silently, not sure what else to say. The silence that followed was awkward and strange, he would like something to talk about to fill it in, even if the person he has to talk to so happened to be his kidnapper.

  
  


Thank god said kidnapper had him covered on that. “who was that guy?” Red asked him, a hint of annoyance in his voice, though it wasn't directed at Sans himself. “he seemed awfully comfortable with ya. wha’ was his deal?”

 

He wouldn't have minded, honestly, for Sans to meet a  _ friend _ . What he  _ did _ mind however was how persistent he had been. How Red was  _ convinced _ he was flirting with him. Making Sans blush. What was he  _ thinking!? _

  
  


Sans raised a brow at Red’s behavior, feeling a little weird when he saw… jealousy? “were ya… jealous?” Sans asked hesitantly, almost like he was afraid to be wrong.

  
  


Red, though, wasn't going to confess  _ this _ easily. “‘e jus’ pissed me off,” Red said, grumbling quietly, almost like he was pouting. He was poking his cake with the fork, glaring down at it rather than looking at Sans.

  
  


Sans gave him a look, but decided to not press too much into that part. Instead, going straight into the question, watching Red to see his reaction for what he was about to say. “he’s a good friend, potential love interest. so yeah, we’re pretty close.” Sans watched him carefully, trying not to be obvious that he was looking for a reaction, to see how Red would act.

  
  


“uh-huh,” Red muttered, still avoiding any eye contact with Sans. He tried not to make it obvious, but he was very obviously annoyed. 

 

Why would Sans consider that dirty mutt a  _ love interest? _ What did  _ he _ have that Red didn't!? They didn't even  _ try _ to rescue Sans from him, not that he  _ wanted  _ him to, or that he  _ needed _ to, but really. What a lousy love interest.

 

“glad ya got ta meet 'im,” Red still said though. Because no matter how salty Red was, Sans deserved to see them while he still could.

  
  


Oh, Sans could tell he was jealous. A little evil smirk forming on his face, giving Red a knowing look, even if the other couldn’t see it. Usually Sans wouldn’t play around with his  _ captor _ , but Red was basically the only person he can have contact with, and so far Red was in a good mood. So for the sake of trying to let the bleak situation he was in go for a little, just for some well needed fun. Sans poked Red’s side repeatedly, his tone mocking.

 

“yer jeellly~” Sans almost giggled, beads of sweat running down his skull with angesty, hoping against everything Red wouldn’t get mad. Let Sans have this one moment where he could just not be scared. Just interact with someone and not have to worry. The time with Doggy reminded Sans how deprived of positive interactions he was.

  
  


“am  _ not! _ ” Red scoffed with a pout, crossing his arm, perfectly fitting the role of an upset child. “‘e jus’ sucks! not  _ my _ fault if ‘e comes off like- like a-!  _ ugh _ .” He couldn't even come up with a fitting insult, because he didn't actually seem  _ bad _ . Red just didn't like him! Sans wasn't  _ his _ to touch!

  
  


“‘e’s a nice guy, i don’ know why ya don’ lie em. me and ‘im even take care of  _ children  _ tagether.” Sans pointed out, his smug smile wide. He knew what he was doing, knew it probably wasn’t smart to tease his captor. But it was very rare for Sans to get Red like this, for  _ Sans  _ to get the upper hand. He didn’t exactly want to let this moment go, he wanted to indulge in making Red scramble and squirm. See  _ Red  _ struggle for a change.

  
  


“‘e kept actin’ like yer his,” Red huffed pissed. “i didn’ see  _ 'im  _ savin’ ya from the attack. or buyin’ ya the cake.” The worst was that Red couldn't even find a lot  _ against _ him. Against that stupid dog.

 

“i don’ see  _ 'im  _ protectin’ ya…” Red wasn't hungry anymore, abandoning his piece of cake to cross his arms in a pout instead. Damn dog. This was all his fault.

  
  


“he actually bought me things all the time.” Sans added causally, putting his finished plate down and taking Red’s. “tho, he didn’ even know ya took me. i didn’ even tell him, so ya can’ really fault him for dat.”

 

Sitting on the bed, finally being able to rest after a long day, made Sans finally be able to stop and feel his aching ankles. His ankles that are still hurt, and most likely needs another coat of medicine. Should he even bother asking Red?

  
  


“i could buy ya anythin’...” Red mumbled. “i don’ know wha’ ya see in 'im, can… can we just change the topic?” His tone sounded begging almost, feeling uncomfortable talking about this oh so great dog, who was apparently so much better than him in any and everything.

 

Bastard.

  
  


“okay.” Sans relented, nodding in understanding. Sans moved a little to place the now empty plate on his own, moving the two forks so they were resting on the top plate. But as he moved, he felt his ankles complain, hurt a little when he was balancing himself. Ugh, who cares about hiding things like this. Sans clearly needed treatment again and Red was the only one who could provide. 

 

“red…” Sans asked a little bashfully, embarrassed he had to straight up ask his kidnapper. “my ankles ‘re hurtin’ again.”

  
  


“wha- oh!” Red rouse up quickly, almost panicked. “‘course! almost forgot! ‘m gonna get the ointment.”

 

And he did, quickly rushing to the bathroom to grab the first-aid kit again. When he was back he lead Sans to sit back on the bed, lifting up Sans’ leg to lie on his knee once more.

 

He unwrapped his ankles from the bandages, cleaning them up, before treating them with a new layer of ointment and fresh bandages. When he was done he ran his finger over them gently, carefully.

 

Would Sans still hurt for long? How long could Red let him walk around without the shackles? It didn't matter. So long Sans was still, he wouldn't put him through that.

  
  


Sans watched Red gently treat his wound, watch those big beefy hands be very careful with him, treating him kindly and softly. It was always a shock seeing this, Red having that peaceful look to him, his facial features soothed out. It was like their first meeting, when Sans charmed him into getting a ‘lemon into your heart’ cake. 

 

Sans never even got the chance to use that money Red just gave him…

 

Though he tried, Sans couldn’t help it. He let out a snort at the thought, the thought of the money Red just gave away. The money Sans didn’t get to spend, was waiting for the chance to go to his favorite store and get himself the telescope he always wanted. Welp.

  
  


Red placed Sans’ feet back down, packing everything into the first-aid kit again. 

 

“are ya feelin’ ok? any better?” Red asked concerned. He placed the first-aid kit on the nightstand, sitting down on the bed next to Sans. “do ya need pain killers or is it fine…?”

  
  


Sans shook his head no, looking at his bandaged ankles. “no, dey don’ hurt ta much fer pills.” He wiggled his toes, testing out how the bandages felt without actually moving his ankles.

  
  


“tha's good,” Red sighed. “ya won’ have ta wear the shackles with yer ankles like that, but… once ya feel better an’ i, uh… i figured out a way ta make ‘em less uncomfortable, i gotta put ‘em back on.”

 

He got up, picking up the first-aid kit as well as the dirty dishes. “are ya tired?” Red knew he was pooped. “do ya wanna go ta bed early? or do ya need ta eat somethin’ first…”

  
  


“i think ‘m gonna go ta sleep.” Sans muttered, rubbing his sockets lightly. He very carefully started to crawl into bed, before he stopped. “da hot chocolate!” Sans whispered quickly, scooting off the bed and leaving the room to get his almost forgotten night drink.

  
  


Red watched him surprised, for a moment considering to follow him. Before he shook his head no and decided to get ready for bed himself.

 

By the time Sans returned Red was already in bed, nightlight on, TV on and he had the pillows fluffed up, waiting for his favorite little skeleton.

  
  


Sans placed the thermos on the nightstand, carefully going over Red to get to his side of the bed. Red always seemed to like sleeping on the outer side, wanting Sans trapped between the wall and himself.

 

As Sans lowered himself down to the bed, putting the covers over his body, laying down once again. He didn’t look like he was going to stay awake, he was going to  _ bed _ , again. Sans grabbed his plush and snuggled into it, he let out a soft yawn before closing his sockets. Muttering a quiet “goodnight.” to his captor beside him.

  
  


“night, sweetheart,” Red hummed, getting comfortable himself. “hope ya can sleep well.”

 

Red knew he would sleep like a baby on K.O. drugs. He knocked out pretty much the second he said that, breathing already going softer and uneven. 


	30. red was the cause AND cure for the nightmares?

When Sans woke up again, it was morning. Still too early to get up, but the sun was barely starting to rise, if Sans were to guess, he would bet it was five or six in the morning. But that’s not what he was focused on, no. He was focused more on the arms around him, just like how he woke up last time, in Red’s arms. Sans was snuggled up into Red, his arms under Red’s shirt again, his legs wrapped around one of Red’s. The same position, but the only difference was that Sans didn’t wake up in the middle of the night to get closer. Sans, or maybe Red as well, did this all on their own.

 

Sans blushed hard, feeling the warm body next to him, pressed to him, keeping him close. Sans didn’t move, he was just staring at Red’s chest, not really looking at it though. His mind was somewhere else, for some reason, going back to where Red was hurt, dying. Sans had no idea why it popped into his head, why out of all times. Sans has been held by Red a few times after that day, but for some reason… his mind drifted to that day.

 

The day Sans had to help call the doctor woman over, helped Red get better. Red holding him close as he showed him how to handle a gun… in his arms, his body close…

 

The thought made Sans’ blush bigger, making him look away from Red, but only ended up staring at his shoulder. Red… really could have done a lot of things to him. Could have refused a lot that he had given him, make Sans suffer all the more. But right now, Sans felt a little grateful towards the monster. Maybe it was just because Red had just done something nice for Sans, like letting him go back home for a bit and buying him cake. Or maybe it was just because Sans woke up great, no nightmares, and not waking up a single time during the night. A rare thing these days for the poor skeleton.

 

Yes, Sans was in a good mood. So much so he didn’t move from his position, staying in place, in his thoughts. Thinking about the whole journey with Red, from the first day to now. Boy, it sure was a ride.

 

Sans looked up at Red’s sleeping face, just… taking him in. Taking his appearance, his every action, everything Red did until now. Sans thought about his feelings towards Red, how he hated the monster, but not truely. Sans couldn’t ever hate, but Red was pretty close… yet, sometimes he wasn’t so bad. Red had his moments…

  
  


Though Red was oblivious to this, he too woke up in a great mood. He felt a body close to him, though this time knew pretty quickly it was Sans. His arms tightened around him just a little, face nuzzling into him.

 

“mmh, mornin’ lovely,” he purred sleepily.

  
  


“oh! uh…” Sans scrambled to say, caught off guard. “mornin’?” Sans offered, watching Red’s face slowly come, looking at the process Red did with his face to wake up. Sans’ hands subconsciously gripping Red’s ribs tighter, like he was preparing for something.

 

“ah… how ‘re ya?” Sans asked meekly, unsure of himself or what he was doing. Trying to start a conversation, maybe? Sans wasn’t sure, he just knew he was extra calm today. Wasn’t afraid of Red as much as he would usually be.

 

What did yesterday  _ do  _ to him?

  
  


“‘m great,” Red hummed happily, placing a soft kiss onto him. “slept really nicely. woke up even better.” And there was cake waiting for him, too. Today was going to be really nice. Red couldn't think about anything that could ruin this day for him today.

  
  


Sans shifted in place, only for his face to burn hotter when he felt his body. When he remembered what position he was in, legs and arms clinging to Red like a small child. His whole body flush against Red, like Sans was trying to leach all the warmth from Red’s. “uh…” Sans said awkwardly, looking down, then at Red, then down again. “um, sorry?” 

 

Sans shifted to let go of Red, his legs untangling themselves around Red’s own leg, while his hands let go of Red’s ribs, sliding out of his shirt.

  
  


“no need  _ tibia  _ apologizin',” Red assured Sans. “ya know i far from mind it.” And to prove his point he traced his hand over Sans’ face, barely grazing it, before drawing back.

 

“how did  _ ya _ sleep?”

  
  


Sans looked away, going to hide his face between Red’s chest and the sheets. Sans could already feel his cheeks burning, he doesn’t want to even know how blue they are right now, doesn’t want Red to  _ see  _ how he made him blush like that. “i slept good, no nightmares, didn’ wake up once either.” 

 

He really did have a good sleep, and Sans was baffled at how good it was. Sans was just getting used to his tortured life at night, fated to always have nightmares for as long as he was with Red. But no, it died down, maybe just tonight, but it still wasn’t as bad as before, just like his fear towards Red.

  
  


While Sans was hiding himself, Red still noticed he was acting different. A little shier maybe, but not as anxious. Not as angry and hateful. Was he finally getting used to this? Did letting him grab his things at home help?

 

“tha's really good ta hear!” Red said, genuinely joyful. “'m so happy! do ya wanna get some breakfast cake or is it ta early?”

  
  


Sans looked up at Red, his expression serious. “i’s never to early for cake.” The small skeleton almost scolded the other, like the very idea was dumb. Like Red should be very ashamed to have even suggest it, even as a joke.

 

“le’s go.” Sans stated, sitting up. Waiting for Red to get up so he can let the captive skeleton out. Sans  _ could  _ just climb over him, but Red was huge and Sans was to lazy to climb over such a big and broad skeleton mountain.

  
  


And he didn't have to wait long for Red anyways, the big skeleton already sitting up with an amused snort. He didn't bother to get dressed yet, deciding that could wait until after the cake.

 

“le's go then!” Red announced, already walking with Sans to the kitchen. He prepared them both a plate and fork,  then pulled out the three boxes of cake, spreading the different cakes on the table.

  
  


Sans looked through the variety of cakes, his mouth watering at the sight of it all. Slowly, he chose the one that was lightest in color, a soft white cake with a bit of orange, Sans guessed it was a carrot cake. Which is just fine for him, he loves carrot cake anyways. After getting his cake. Sans went to the fridge to get some milk, feeling it would go well with breakfast cake. Glass of milk in hand, he went to his seat and began to enjoy. 

 

The cake was beautiful like always, it tasted so good with the finely done baking of the cake itself, it reminded him of the times he would make fluffy, well done sweets just like these ones. Someone in that coffee shop must have made it themselves, it definitely wasn't store bought. More like it was done recently, and with love, not by machine. Just like Sans in his own workplace…. Sans looked at Red when that thought crossed his mind, thinking he  _ might  _ have remembered Red saying he would like to try Sans’ cakes. Huh.

 

It got Sans to think after a moment's thought, about the things Red was hoping to get from Sans. He mentioned how Sans wouldn't need the chains after Red trusts him, or that Sans will be able to cook for them, or Sans being able to do things by himself. Red talked like it was the future, like this chained and keeping captive was only temporary. But Sans staying here with Red was  _ permanent _ .

 

What does Red even expect from him? He wants Sans to sleep with him, be with him. It looked like Red just wanted company, permanent company. Though there were times Red would  _ want  _ things from Sans. And Sans still doesn't understand what relationship Red wants, he acts like he wants a lover with all the smooches and touches. But he says he wants a companion, to hang around with and not be lonely anymore.

 

Sans could understand the lonely part, but geez, kidnapping? Really?

 

Sans poked at his cake, forming his words carefully. “so….” Sans drawled, “ya said ya would keep da chains off when ya trust me, right?”

  
  


Red looked up from his own cake surprised, eying Sans. “...yes,” He said resolutely, though he highly doubted that was the end of it. Sans wanted to try something. Would he try to talk Red into trusting him? Keeping the chains off? As much as Red wanted to, it was too early to do so yet. “why’re ya askin’?”

  
  


“wha da ya expect from me? when ya do?” Sans asked, looking up at the other, so their eyes can meet. “ya want me ta stay, but wha da ya expect me ta  _ do _ ?”

  
  


“i don’ know,” Red admitted. “a little trust in me would be nice. not tryna run ‘way. closeness.” Red would be lying if he’d say he didn’t want something more sexual, and he knew Sans would already know so, too. But he also didn’t want to force Sans to it. Not if he was scared. Last time he saw him this scared was… heartbreaking.

 

“i loved it when ya cooked fer us, but ‘m not gonna make ya my house wife or maid. i… guess i need ya ta listen ta me. be more…” Obedient. But he really didn’t like the sound of that word. “...trustin’. when i try ta tell ya ta do somethin’, ‘s ta make sure yer safe. an’ i’d need ya ta  _ listen.  _ ta  _ follow. _ ” He doubted Sans would just follow orders if he’d get any right now.

  
  


Sans’ sockets narrowed suspiciously, wary. “dat kinda sounds like a slave. or a pet.” Sans said. He wasn’t stupid either, he knew Red was into the shady business. And in that kind of business, you can have pets you kept or slaves, or all the women and weapons you could want. Sans  _ is  _ a slave, or a pet. To Sans it was the same, but it still stands, that’s what Red wants. Yet he is trying to make it sound better, less…. horrible.

  
  


“yer  _ not! _ ” Red almost gasped out shocked. “ _ sans! _ yer not a slave,  _ or _ a pet. i would never treat ya  _ that _ way.” He wanted Sans to be  _ happy _ , to have enough  _ freedom  _ to be, to have a say in matters, his own opinions and choices. Slaves were only kept to follow orders, to do dirty work the masters were too lazy or busy for, and pets were trained to be obedient through abuse and discipline, something Red knew his brother and father were expecting from him. But he didn’t care. Sans was not a  _ pet _ . He was not a  _ slave _ or even a servant or maid.

 

He wasn’t sure what he was. A partner? Companion? Friend? Most likely not, but whatever he  _ was _ , he was not a  _ pet or slave. _

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything at first, was thinking over his next words, thinking over Red’s words. His fork delivering a piece of his cake into his mouth to fill in the silence, the pause in their conversation. “it sounds dat way because i  _ don’  _ ‘ave a choice, ‘m here against my will and basically dis is my only option if i don’ wanna be  _ as  _ miserable.” Sans pointed out.

 

Again, Sans looked at the other monster, his sockets tired and worn. The bags under Sans’ eyes were thankfully not so dark as it was before when he was losing sleep from nightmares. “how da ya expect me ta move on from dis? ta let go of dat?”

  
  


“i don’ even know why yer so hung up on that,” Red replied. Of course he knew Sans would be hung up on it for a while, but… why couldn’t he finally start to realize that this was  _ good? _ That Red was good to him?  _ Wanted _ good for him? “ya don’ have ta work ever again. i can get ya anythin’ ya want, any food, any clothes, furniture, plushies, i don’ know. books, games.  _ anythin’. _ we could travel ta places, could see places. i just need ta be able ta trust ya. ta know yer not gonna… use any chance ya get ta run ‘way. fuck me over. i could give ya things, bring ya ta places ya never could even  _ imagined _ with yer former job.”

  
  


But Sans still didn't seem happy, his permanent smile formed into the biggest frown a skeleton could. “but ya took away da important things too. all da things i worked hard ta get is gone, my independence, my family, ya took it without my okay. i don' know about ya, but consent means a lot ta me.”

  
  


Red huffed, poking at his own cake with his fork. He had barely taken a bite from it yet, the coffee cake looking almost untouched aside from the small dent at the tip. 

 

“ya give some, ya win more,” Red mumbled almost into himself. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn’t just ask Sans to date him,  _ no one _ would willingly want to be involved with a mafia boss.

 

And even if, even  _ if _ Sans would have agreed on a date, he  _ knew _ the little guy wouldn’t be as willing to stay cooped up with Red. But out there, out at his job, at his home alone, Sans would be vulnerable. Would be endangered.  _ Especially _ when he was being connected to Red…

 

“this ‘s fer the best. ya’ll understand.”

  
  


Sans looked down, pouting lightly at his cake. Knowing that it wouldn't matter what he did, what he would ever do, he would never get through to Red. A silent tear escaped one of his sockets, going down his cheek. Sans ignored it, he raised the forkful of cake to his mouth and ate it.

 

What could he possibly say? What could he say to that, Red was right in a way. And no matter how unfair it is, Sans had no say in it. Red called all the shots, the only thing Sans can really do was make it easier on himself, give up.

  
  


Red only sighed at the silence. Sans was still unhappy with this and Red could tell. But it didn’t matter. Red did as much as he could to help him through this, the rest Sans had to do by himself.

 

He got up when he finished his piece of cake, placing the plate in the sink and getting up to head back to the bedroom. “i’ll be gettin’ ready fer work,” he told Sans. “will ya be fine alone? do ya need some ointment fer yer ankles before i leave?”

  
  


Sans shook his head, rubbing at his cheek to wipe the tear away. “ner. i don'.” He muttered, staring down at his cake so he wouldn't have to look at his kidnapper's face.

  
  


Red nodded, leaving Sans to himself to get ready for work. He had nothing else to say, as bad as he felt for Sans. He just hoped the world would look a little better when he’d come back from work…


	31. Oohhhh boy, EDGE!

Red had to go on an overseas mission.

 

It’s been almost one month since he had gotten Sans, a few days since Sans had gotten his things from his home. So far Red had been able to avoid missions that would require Red to leave, but… his brother and father had gotten fed up with his excuses, and there was an obvious dip in Red’s performance.

 

There was no working around this.

 

Red had to leave.

 

It shouldn’t be too bad, it would only take a week, two if murphy’s law would take action. But he’d have to find someone to take care of Sans during that week. To make sure he was safe, was healthy, had food in the fridge.

 

And none of his trustworthy workers and friends were in town. The only one that  _ was _ in town was his brother, Edge…

 

He knew Edge’s view on Sans, he knew Edge disliked him, knew that Edge wanted Red to discipline Sans. But what other options did Red have? Edge was at least a monster of honor. He wouldn’t fail Red if he made it clear enough that something was important.

 

“ya gotta make sure ‘e’s ok. that ‘e’s not hurt or sick. get ‘im food, fast food’s fin-”   
  
“REALLY?” Edge interrupted Red. He would be offended, but at least this was the first sign letting Red know that his brother was listening, the taller skeleton having so far just looked through his calendar to see when he should make time. “THAT’S WHAT YOU FEED YOUR PET?  _ FAST FOOD? _ AND YOU’RE TRYING TO TEACH  _ ME _ HOW TO KEEP HIM HEALTHY?”

 

“well make ‘im lasagna then, i don’ fuckin’ care!” Red huffed, arms up in exasperation. “jus’ make sure not ta poison ‘im or let ‘im starve. an’  _ don’t. let. ‘im. get. ‘urt. _ ”

 

Edge rolled his eyes. “YOU’RE ACTING LIKE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I’M TAKING CARE OF SOMEONE’S PET.”   
  
“he’s not a pet.”   
  
“WHATEVER. HE’LL BE FINE, JUST DO YOUR JOB, RED.”

 

And that was that... 

 

Red still had some time before he’d have to go on his mission, though that was good. He still had a lot to plan. Not to mention to prepare Sans…

 

When Red came back home that day, later than usual, he was carrying two bags of groceries. There were still some cakes in the fridge, though they had clearly worked through a lot of them, but Red still got a few pieces of store-bought cake, almost feeling like he needed them as an apology to Sans.

 

“saaans?” Red called into the house, kicking the door shut behind him, listening to the click of the door. “sansyyy? where are ya, i need ta talk ta ya.”

  
  


Sans’ little head peeked out from the bathroom, yelling out a drawled “whhhhhaaa?” It wasn't irritated, but Sans did sound like he just wanted this conversation to be done with.

 

He was naked after all, only a towel around his body. Thankfully, his body was hiding behind the door, the only thing Red would be able to see was his head and bare shoulder.

  
  


“come down here when ya can? ta the kitchen,” Red only called back. “i don’ wanna scream all a this.” He didn’t wait for a reply, instead already moving on to the kitchen, placing the bags of groceries on the table and starting to put things in the fridge and cabinets. He even got a waffle iron and the stuff he’d need for waffle batter. Maybe Sans would have an easier time surviving those lonely nights with some fresh warm waffles…

  
  


It took a bit of time, but Sans finally came down from the bathroom. Wearing a soft looking dress that reached his knees, it was a dark pink in color with white swirls scattered about. White and pink striped socks on his little feet, and a towel around his shoulders. 

 

Sans didn't complain about the outfit much, but he did find it annoying that this was the outfit he grabbed, having not looked into the bag of his new clothing when he wanted to shower.

 

“wha?” Sans asked, looking at all the things Red was taking out from the bags.

  
  


Red glanced over to Sans as soon as he heard him, eyes almost sparkling at the cute outfit. He couldn’t help himself. He approached him, arms going around him gently, bending down to place a soft kiss on Sans’ forehead.

  
“ya look adorable,” he told the small skeleton, before drawing away from him again, hands only lingering for a second. He went back to the groceries.

  
  


Sans huffed, wiggling away from the other while he rubbed at the spot Red kissed him at. “ugh, no!” Sans did hand movements to shoo Red away from him, holding himself close.

  
  


Red’s smile only twitched a bit. He decided to move on.

 

“i gotta leave in some days. fer a week or so,” he began, his tone sounding regretful. Disappointed. “i, uh… i had ta ask my brother ta make sure yer safe and cared fer. he’s… i told him ta be nice ta ya, an’ he’s an honorable man. but… he’s also got a short fuse.” Which was what Red was mostly worried about. Edge’s short fuse, his way of easily getting irritated was a very bad combination with Sans’ absolute stubbornness. Though Sans’ fight was something Red loved about him sometimes, it would really not help him with Edge…

 

“ya should try not ta piss him off…”

  
  


Sans frowned, already crossing his arms. “why can’ ya jus’ let me go?”

  
  


Red raised a brow at him, barely offering him a glance, before dismissing this completely. “i brought ya some stuff ta eat while i’m gone, though edge’ll probably bring some lasagna. uh. i bought a waffle iron if ya wan’ waffles?” He pulled the iron out of the shopping bag as he said so, placing it on the kitchen counter for Sans to see.

  
  


“ohhhh~” Sans cooed, interested in the new machine. Going up to the counter and resting his chin on the counter top, going on his tippy toes to be able to do so. “does it ‘ave da different thingies?”

  
  


“different thingies?” Red asked, having no idea what Sans meant. But as soon as he saw Sans struggling to peek over the counter he quickly picked him up, sitting him down on the counter so he could take a better look at it. “i ‘dunno, honestly. jus’ grabbed the one that looked best.”

  
  


Sans muttered a quick “thanks.” as he was picked up, grabbing onto the packaged waffle maker to see on the back of the things included. He didn’t have to look much, already seeing the pictures of all the different pans, and most importantly in Sans’ opinion, the grilled cheese pan. “it does!!” Sans said a little excitedly, turning the box around for Red to see, Sans’ little finger pointing at what he was talking about.

 

Sans  _ always  _ wanted this, a grilled cheese maker. Sans always found it annoying making grilled cheese, but the damn thing was so good! It always put Sans into a struggle.

  
  


“oh!” Red hadn’t even noticed the pictures of the different pans, eying them surprised. “tha’s cool! look! ya can make grilled cheese.” Oh boy, that sounded good. Red couldn’t remember the last time he’s had grilled cheese. Has he ever had grilled cheese?   
  
Yes… He must have… right…?

  
  


“i wanna try it now!” Sans almost banged his fists on the surface of the box, almost in protest. But he looked at Red expectantly, subconsciously, unknowingly, waiting for Red’s permission to open the box. For Red to let him open it, plug it in, let Sans have some grilled cheese. “i wan’ grilled cheese.”

  
  


“go ahead!” Red replied, sounding about as enthusiastic as Sans. “i got cheese, ta! lemme grab it, ya can set up the iron.” Red rushed back to the fridge, but not without placing a big, happy smooch on Sans’ forehead, which was now closer to Red’s height due to him sitting on the counter.

  
  


Sans’ head moved back a little from the impact, not having braced himself in time for the sudden smooch attack. Sans made a small noise of complaint as his body moved back to a up right position again, one hand rubbing where Red kissed him.

  
  


Red left to the fridge and grabbed the cheese and bread, about to close the fridge, before hesitating. He turned to Sans. “i got the bread an’ cheese. ya need anythin’ else?”

  
  


“we need bu’der.” Sans told him, his hands already working on opening the box, but he did stop to look at Red, growing a little shyer for his next request. “da ya ‘ave salsa?”

  
  


Butter already in his hand, Red was looking through the fridge for salsa. He remembered picking up salsa when he got the chips, right? Right. It was there behind the seven bottles of mustard, in the very corner of the fridge. He quickly grabbed it out, cramming it into his already full hand, and closing the fridge.

 

“a’right, i got every’thin!” Red announced, dumping the ingredients on the kitchen counter, already opening the cabinet for a plate and butter knife, already pumping himself up for the next part. “ok, hit me with the recipe. i butter the bread first, then what? do i jus’ dump salsa on ‘em? cheese first? how much?”

  
  


“no!” Sans almost laughed. “da salsa is fer dipping, first we gotta grease da pan, den put butter on the bread. but put da non-buttery side down and den put the cheese, den bread, an’ den close it.” Sans explained as he used a wet paper towel to wipe the machine down a little, to clean it from anything that could be on it already. After he made sure it would be clean where the food would touch, he plugged it into the wall. 

 

Sans looked up at Red quickly when he remembered a flaw in their plans. “did ya get da spray oil?” If not they would need to put normal oil on a paper towel and rubbed it on the pans…

  
  


“spray oil…?” Red repeated, his tone hinting dread. He looked through the fridge and cabinets, even the supposedly empty shopping bags, but coming up blank. “i only got this bottle of oil…” Red still tried to offer, holding up the oil. “does it not work with that?”

  
  


“it does.” Sans said, reaching for the bottle, then grabbing a paper towel. “but it’s easier with da spray, especially in bakin’.” After putting the oil on the paper towel, Sans began to rub it around the pan, greasing it up on both sides. 

 

After it was greased up, Sans put the paper towel to the side, turning the waffle maker on. “d’ere, done. next step.” Sans said, gesturing for Red to put the rest of the ingredients on.

  
  


Red quickly nodded, watching Sans closely like a lost yet obedient puppy. He placed the slice of bread onto the waffle iron, buttered side up, then placing the cheese and the second slice of bread on it. Once finished, he looked towards Sans, eyes big, waiting for approval.

  
  


Sans raised a brow at the look, one side of his mouth twitching up to give Red a lopsided smile, a little taken back with the needy look in those eyes. “uh, wha’s with da look fer?” Sans asked, one hand going to the lid to close the waffle maker. Pressing a button to start cooking, Sans was a little excited about all the buttons there with specific food times. There was even a button for cooking grilled cheese. 

  
  


Red blushed, eyes big like he had been caught red handed. “uhhh…” He began, trying to come up with an excuse, but his mind came up blank. “jus', uh... , did i… uh… wha'ever.”

 

He turned around, no longer looking at Sans, instead preparing the next slice of bread.

  
  


Sans stared at Red a bit more, curious to what his kidnapper was thinking now. But Red didn’t look like he wanted to share really, so Sans decided to let it go for now. Instead he watched the waffle maker cook the sandwich to perfection, already smelling the flavorful aroma. Sans must have dozed off a little at the smell, because he was awoken by the ding of the waffle maker.

 

Did he really just doze? From just the smell alone? It felt like  _ no  _ time at all passed, what was Sans even doing the whole time? Looking longingly at the waffle maker?

 

Sans opened the top, grabbing a paper towel to place the hot grilled sandwich of goodness on. Sans motioned to Red to the waffle maker, a silent indication that Red should start making the other one. “so.” Sans said, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet over his head and pouring some salsa into the bowl, placing it in the microwave. “how is dis edge like?”

  
  


“a dick,” was the first thing Red said, already placing the necessary ingredients on the waffle iron, following Sans previous example to close it and press the right button. “‘e knows what 'e's doin', a pretty confident guy. stay on his good side an’ yer fine.” Red had stopped being on Edge’s ‘good’ side a long time ago.

  
  


“how long do i gotta stay with em, again?” Sans asked, already dreading when Red would leave. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t like Red, but at least he knew him better and seemed nice. While Edge sounded like… not such a good time.

  
  


Red looked at Sans like he could feel his dread. His eyes were apologetic, regretful. 

 

“a week, two at most. i'll try ta be as quick as possible.” Red promised. After all,  _ he _ was dreading this, too. “ya can call me if anythin's wrong, if ya need anythin’.”

  
  


Sans looked down, a deep frown on his face… 

 

For some reason, Sans had a bad feeling about this.

 

-

 

Today was the day.

 

Today Red would leave, and Edge would take charge in taking care of Sans. The small skeleton was a little salty that he apparently needed to be ‘taken care of’ like a little kid. But really, what else is he supposed to do about it.

 

Now Sans sat on the bed, watching Red check that he had everything before he would leave. Sans was curled up on the bed, his legs drawn in with his arms wrapped around them and the dragon plushie squished between his legs and chest. His chin and mouth was hidden behind the plushie’s head. But due to the nerves, Sans didn’t realize that in his position, sitting up with his legs drawn up, that Red had full view under his dress. Able to see the slightly blue tinted pelvis under the summer dress. 

 

Sans looked worried, Sans looked fidgety and nervous. Nothing he heard about Edge was good, and he was worried he would deal with a very angry skeleton. Worse than  _ Red _ , and the thought was horrifying. “is he comin’ now?” Sans asked meekly.

  
  


“‘e’ll come some time later,” Red told him. He had a small suitcase packed with his most important stuff, now all that was missing for Red to leave was to make sure Sans was ready… He glanced at the small skeleton, feeling almost nauseous with the dread of leaving him, and not even the pretty sight of his pelvis helped Red cheer him up.

 

He approached Sans, bending close to place a soft kiss on him. “ya’ll be fine, yea?” Red asked, like it was up to Sans to be. Well, in a way it was. Red  _ had _ told him to stay on Edge’s good side, not to piss him off… That reminded him.

 

He quickly dug a pair of cuffs out of a drawer. They weren’t the old one, instead they were covered in a soft fabric, fuzzy fluff that used to be pink until Red had died it blue, paper stars sloppily glued to the outside of them.

 

“i should put those back on,” Red told him. “bro’s gonna ‘ave an aneurism if he doesn’ see ‘em. are yer ankles feelin’ better…?”

  
  


Sans moved his body so he was now sitting on his legs, covering the view of not only his feet, but also his pelvis. “d’ere good.” Sans mumbled, pulling the dress down to prohibit any more access to his feet.

  
  


Red sighed, knowing exactly what Sans was doing. “sans… c’mon. this is fer the best. edge’s only gonna be more pissed if he thinks ‘m givin’ ya ta much freedom, jus’... lemme put on the shackles. they ain’t  _ that _ bad.” They were really barely anything compared to what others in Red’s position would put on their captives.

  
  


Sans glared at the floor, not happy with this at all. He didn’t want to be chained up again, he didn’t want his ankles to hurt again either. Slowly looking up with a pout, he touched the fluffy shankles lightly, examining the fluffiness. The little stars added caught his attention, making the small skeleton give extra attention to it. “did ya do dis?” Sans asked, feeling one of the glued on stars.

  
  


He had. “i, uh… i thought ya might not hate ‘em  _ as _ much if… they look cute…” The stars had a hard time sticking to the soft fluff, but Red still hoped he would appreciate it. At least it was something… right? “i made sure ta get the softest material. the reviews say ‘t doesn’ hurt at all with all the paddin’ an’ fluff.”

  
  


“dats very cu-....” Sans cut himself off before he could even say it, turning his head away to hide the blush. “fine.” He muttered, moving his legs so they weren’t under him anymore. He would  _ never  _ call Red cute, not with the things he’s doing, Sans could never call whatever Red does cute.

  
  


Red gave Sans a careful nod. He had noticed the slip, though decided not to poke on it. Sans was obviously uncomfortable, Red felt like it was a better option to just… enjoy it quietly.

 

He had almost called him cute…

 

Carefully Red took a hold of Sans’ ankles, placing the cuffs back on, in between the bones so they wouldn’t slip off. He clicked them shut and locked them, before drawing back.

 

“move a bit?” Red suggested. “see if it hurts, if there’s anythin’ botherin’ ya.”

  
  


Sans moved so his feet were straight, before wiggling them around, purposely moving them farther away so Sans can test out the cuffs against his bones. Huh, they don’t hurt. “d’ere good.” Sans mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed Sans was trying out  _ cuffs  _ like they were a new pair of shoes.

 

Hopping off the bed to take a few steps, Sans looked down at his feet the whole time, careful not to yank it too hard. The stars really were cute… “how did ya know i like stars?” Sans looked back to Red confused. He has noticed more than once Red giving him spaced themed things, like the dresses and now this. But  _ how  _ did Red even know, Sans never mentioned it.

  
  


“ya had a starry phone case,” Red noted. “after that i jus’ took a lucky shot an’ ya reacted well, so…” He was glad he’d been right with the assumption Sans liked stars. And who didn’t, honestly? Stars were amazing. Would he not be as busy as he was, usually cooped up in the middle of the city, he’d love to go stargazing. Maybe one day… with Sans… 

  
  


“ahh..” Sans nodded a little in understanding, looking back down at the shankles. “fer a sec i thought ya went through my old internet history an’ saw da telescope things.” Sans almost smiled at his silliness, but he restrained it enough so it wouldn’t fully happen.

  
  


“nah, i told ya i didn’ look inta yer phone,” Red assured him, though he  _ did _ file up the information about the telescope thing for later… “i really gotta go now, though. be good sansy, yea?” He leaned down to him, placing a soft kiss to his skull. “i’ll be back soon.”

  
  
“okay…” Sans muttered, looking at the ground as Red kissed him goodbye. He had the urge to call out for Red, to not leave him. That he had a bad feeling about this, and as much as Sans hated to admit it, Red was the only person to protect him from it. Sans didn’t even  _ know  _ Edge, but he was already afraid of the week he was going to have with Red’s brother.


	32. we'll spare you a week of torture

And for a good reason, too. Sans was barely alone in the house for two hours, before the door clicked as it unlocked, a tall skeleton striding inside, closing it behind him. He was surprised not to see Red’s pet at the door, or at least coming towards him. Didn’t they hear him come in? Weren’t they going to greet him?   
  
Oh well. Of course  _ Red’s _ pet wouldn’t.

 

He decided to ignore that for now, heading for the kitchen at first. The fridge was filled with nothing but garbage as per usual, but Edge had brought his own lasagna. He just had to heat it up a little again in the oven, while he looked through the house to find the pet.

 

And he did find them, almost surprised when he found them in  _ Red’s room, _ on  _ Red’s _ laptop. “WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING!?” Edge asked, his tone already offended.

  
  


Sans jumped from such the sudden harsh and loud voice, quickly looking at the door to see a tall, intimidating skeleton, practically glaring at him. Sans pushed the laptop off his lap so he could scoot away from the skeleton without knocking over or damaging the laptop in the process. “w-wha?! wha did i d-do!?” Sans asked, already shaking like a leaf, looking up at Edge fearfully.

  
  


“THAT’S WHAT I’D LOVE TO KNOW,” Edge scoffed, striding into the room, glaring at Sans as he passed in to get to the laptop, picking it up and turning it off. “THIS DOESN’T EXACTLY LOOK LIKE  _ YOURS.  _ ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS DISRESPECTFUL TOWARDS YOUR MASTERS?”

  
  


“r-red said i c-can u-u-use it a-any time i w-want…” Sans pressed himself to the wall, instantly grabbing the dragon plushie right next to him, like it would protect him from Edge.

  
  


Edge, though, only threw him a glare like Sans was the most vile thing in the world. Of course Red would let his pet disrespect him like that. He had no clue on how to properly take care of one, how to train and discipline one.

 

He was about to send Sans down, about to order him to the kitchen, when Edge hesitated, eyes narrowing. He recognized that jacket. He recognized it… really well. It was the very jacket his brother had bought to piss off their father, the very jacket Red wore whenever he had beef with him, that filthy rag now cleaned, shining almost.

 

And as glad as Edge was about the jacket being clean for once, this wouldn’t do.

 

“I AM MOST CERTAIN YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE  _ THIS, _ ” Edge grunted, without hesitation grabbing Sans and pulling the jacket off of him.

  
  


Sans didn’t even have time to react, didn’t have time to try and hold onto the jacket before it was already taken away. Once the jacket was off, Sans fell back onto the bed, scooting away to be back at the spot he was in once before. “yes i a-am! he l-lets me!”

  
  


“WELL,  _ RED  _ IS NOT HERE, IS HE? AND I DO NOT TOLERATE SUCH DISRESPECT.” The tall skeleton said, leering down at Sans. “NOW GO TO THE KITCHEN. I BROUGHT  _ PROPER _ FOOD.” He paused for a moment, thinking his words over, thinking over their situation. Sans had absolutely no pet training, didn’t he?   
  
“YOU’RE GOING TO GO AHEAD, STRAIGHT TO THE KITCHEN. I DO NOT ALLOW ANY WRONG STEPS AND I DO NOT ALLOW YOU TO STRAY TOO FAR. DO YOU HEAR ME?”

  
  


Sans whimpered, curling up on the bed, throwing the blankets over him like it would just make Edge disappear. Like Sans was in a whole different world once he was under the blankets, where it was safe and no one would yell or hurt him. Tears were gathering in Sans’ eyes, his fingers gripping the dragon plushie closely, needing  _ some  _ sort of comfort. “pl-please, ‘ll eat l-later. l-leave me alo-o-ne!”

  
  


“DID MY WORDS SOUND LIKE AN  _ OFFER _ TO YOU?” Edge leered down at him, tone offended. “I DO NOT THINK THEY DID. NOW GET THE FUCK UP.”

  
  


Sans whimpered again, curling up tighter in hopes that if he took up the least amount of space as possible, maybe Edge would leave him alone. Tears streamed down his face as Sans hiccupped, hoping, praying, pleading for Edge to just  _ leave him alone _ .

 

He wanted Red back…

  
  


Edge growled at the sight, Sans’ lack of obedience more than just annoying him. He pulled the blankets away abruptly, grabbing one of Sans’ wrists and dragging him forward until he was in front of Sans.

  
“ _ WALK. _ ” He ordered, his tone harsh and cold.

  
  


The moment Sans was pulled out of the bed, he started to kick and scream. His only free hand and legs kicked and punched at the taller skeleton, aiming almost randomly, besides the occasion hit that would land at a weak spot, like the crotch. “let me go! let me  _ go!! _ get yer creepy hands off mee!”

  
  


Edge’s eyes actually widened at that behavior, quickly tossing Sans to the ground so he wouldn’t be victim to the many kicks. As little as he thought of Red, he didn’t think his brother was this bad of a master to not even be able to get  _ this _ out of his pet’s system. The struggling, the terrified fight. What did this worm think he could actually do? The mere idea of Sans thinking he could do _ anything _ to Edge tugged at his nerves, and with that annoyance he pulled back one leg, swinging it to kick Sans in the ribs.

 

Oh, right. He was fragile. Edge CHECKed the monster quickly, not wanting to kill him. Red would be pissed.

 

*Sans 1 LV 0.65/1 HP 1 ATK

*Sans wants Red to come back...

 

Huh. He really  _ did _ have little HP. Very well, Edge would just have to keep that in mind. It was intent, after all, that killed, and while Edge  _ did _ already almost hate this monster more than he hated his master himself, he  _ didn’t _ intent to  _ kill _ him.

 

Edge still slammed a foot onto Sans’ chest, heel digging into the fragile monster’s bones.   
  
“I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOUR BEHAVIOR,  _ PET. _ ”

  
  


Sans screamed as his hands flew up to hold Edge’s foot, trying to push it off his body. It felt suffocating, it felt like a hard weight that wanted to hurt him bad, make him hurt. Sans’ legs continued to kicked, trying to throw off the other foot that wasn’t pressed to his chest to maybe trip Edge up. “let go! get off me!!”

  
  


And the worst part was, with Sans’ aggressive struggling and Edge’s hesitant to  _ actually _ put force on him, it actually worked. Edge’s stance was unsteady, his hold on Sans weak, and it  _ pissed _ him off.

 

“ _ STOP THAT! _ ” He exploded, a hand motion quickly turning Sans’ soul blue, weight holding the skeleton down. “DO YOU THINK THIS IS A  _ GAME!? _ RED IS NOT HERE TO PROTECT YOU, SO YOU BETTER START  _ BEHAVING  _ OR I DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG  _ I _ WILL BEHAVE.”

  
  


Sans didn’t stop struggling when he responded, though it was harder to move, like he had a very heavy blanket over him. “den jus’  _ go away _ ! i don’ wanna see ya at all!!” Sans yelled at him, trying to kick Edge’s only standing leg to trip him.

  
  


“I WILL DO  _ NO _ SUCH-” Edge couldn’t finish his thought, a tiny unexpected foot hitting his ankle in an angle that was just right to make him slip. And fall hard on his pelvis. Edge howled in surprise, eyes wide in shock. Before they were filled with a fire of fury.

 

“THAT’S IT!” He roared, getting back up and wasting no time to pick Sans up by the collar of the hoodie he was wearing. “YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE? VERY WELL! ROT IN HERE FOR ALL I CARE!” He held Sans down with a combination of blue magic and his own physical strength, undoing one of the shankles on his ankle, eyes narrowing a little when he saw the ridiculous design, before attaching it onto the leg of the bed.

  
  


Sans panicked, he  _ knew  _ he shouldn’t have done what he did next, but he panicked. He realized Edge was going to chain him to the bed, but on the cold floor. So he reached out and grabbed Edge’s face, his fingers hooking in the other’s sockets and nose hole, pulling hard to get as much pain out of it as possible. His leg that wasn’t being chained to the bed was finally able to reach it’s mark on Edge’s crotch, since Edge was so close, not able to get away in time to dodge. Just like he did to Red.

  
  


Edge went quiet, all the snarling at Sans dying down once hot pain blossomed through his body, sourcing at his crotch. Of course Edge has been in worse pain, this was nothing in comparison. But the  _ gall _ of this monster was absolutely  _ disgusting _ to even think about. Oh how badly Edge wanted to break him. Wanted to train all that fight straight out of him, but every hit could dust the delicate monster…

 

Edge CHECKed him once more.

 

*Sans 1 LV 0.5/1 HP 1 ATK

*He wants to kick you in the face.

 

Edge’s eye twitched. Very well. He still had some HP to spare.

 

Having sunk to the ground to accommodate the pain, Edge rose to his knees, glaring at Sans, teeth grit. He put one hand to Sans’ throat, almost slamming him down to the floor, though his hand tightened around Sans’ neck before he quite hit the floor too hard. You give some, you get some though, and now Edge had Sans’ in a death grip, hand choking around his throat.

 

“YOU’RE A NASTY LITTLE THING. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT MY BROTHER SEES IN YOU.”

  
  


Sans choked out a sob, hands feebly trying to pry Edge’s fingers away from his neck, get that tight grip to slacken. The small skeleton tried to call out, tried to call out for Red to save him, help him. But he couldn’t get a word out, only tears, only the blue liquid leaking from his sockets were able to escape.

  
  


“THIS IS MORE LIKE IT,” Edge mused, his free hand going to Sans’ face, roughly moving his face so he was looking straight into Edge’s eyes. “ _ THIS _ IS WHAT I EXPECT TO HEAR FROM YOU. SILENCE. NO COMPLAINING. OBEDIENCE.” He let go of Sans again, drawing back from him.

 

Edge left the room, coming back a little later to drop a bowl of lasagna and tap-water close to him on the floor, like he was nothing but a dog.

 

“I HOPE YOU LEARN FROM THIS.”

  
  


Sans stayed in place, sobbing uncontrollably in a ball, holding himself close. He tried to ignore Edge as much as possible, pretending he wasn’t there, maybe if he hoped enough, it would be true.

  
  


Edge only eyed Sans with disgust in his eyes, deciding he was done here for now. By the time he’d be back Sans would be healed up again, and hopefully more obedient.

 

-

 

Things didn’t change too much throughout the week. Sans would eat whenever Edge was gone, having to adjust eating out of the bowls on the ground rather than from normal dishes, only for Edge to end up giving him a ‘lecture’ - which means a beating - for how dirty and disgusting Sans was.

 

Though to Edge’s dismay, no matter how often he would try, how often he’d beat onto Sans, try to teach him how to behave, how to respect, how to be obedient, the little skeleton never  _ learned. _ He was stubborn, a fighter, not giving in, no matter how much he’d end up getting hurt.

 

He was chained to the bedpost for the entire week, Edge not letting him free once. Even going as far as to chain Sans up even more when he got too pissed, cuffing Sans’ wrists tightly together, putting the shankles back onto his legs and instead attaching Sans to the bed by a tight leather collar.

 

Six days passed like that. It was exactly on the seventh that Red came back. He hadn’t gotten a single call from Sans, which was disappointing, but he had hoped that meant he was fine. Oh, how he would be disappointed.

 

Red came home unexpecting, almost about to call out for Sans after he closed the door behind him. Before he hesitated.

 

There were noises coming from the bedroom. Noises of something being hit, of someone… No. No, Edge was making sure Sans was safe. Those couldn’t be noises of beating.

 

There was the noise of Sans’ wail.

 

Red didn’t hesitate anymore, instead practically jumping up, rushing to the bedroom. He didn’t need a moment to figure out what was going on, seeing Edge looming over Sans, a pissed scowl on his face, hands digging into Sans’ throat.

 

“ _ you motherfucker! _ ” Red growled, his tone absolutely furious. He didn’t even give Edge the time to catch on what was going on, already yanking him away from Sans, pulling him in for a hard fist into the face.

 

Surprised and shocked Edge stumbled back for a bit, eyes wide for a moment. Before they narrowed, glaring at Red.

 

“SO YOU’RE BACK.”

 

“i told ya ta make sure ‘e’s  _ safe! _ ” Red barked at him. “this ‘s the fuckin’  _ opposite! _ ”   
  
“HE WAS MISBEHAVING.”

 

“my  _ ass _ he was! get outta here ya  _ bastard _ , or ‘m kickin’ ya out myself!”

  
  


Sans struggled to hold himself up with the pain running all over his body, his wrist tied together made it difficult to balance himself to sit up. But with his face on the floor, the collar at it’s length, almost choking him, Sans wailed. Sans cried out to Red. His tied up hands trying to reach up to Red, tears pouring out of his sockets like waterfalls.

 

“reeeee-he-he-heeeed!” Sans sobbed, calling out to Red like he couldn’t handle Red being so far away. And the truth was, it was true. Seeing Red again made Sans so happy, finally something good happened! Red was back! He was  _ back _ ! The very sight of him made him hiccup and sob his name out, his mouth twitching to a smile as he looked up at him.

  
  


Nothing mattered anymore once Red heard Sans’ call. Nothing but Sans, but his precious little skeleton, his poor baby. Red ignored Edge completely, instead hurrying to Sans, dropping to the floor to collect him up. He quickly pulled out a knife to cut off the offending collar, before holding Sans close to his chest. So close and tight it could almost hurt, though Red did his best not to.

 

“shhh, shh, ‘m here now,” Red hummed, hand gently petting over Sans’ back. “‘m so sorry i left ya. ‘m so sorry i left ya with  _ ‘im, _ i never wan’ed this, i never wan’ed ya ta get hurt.”

  
  


Sans moved his arms over his and Red’s head, moving his arms apart to fit Red’s head in, his tied up wrist keeping Sans’ hold around Red’s neck firm. Sans snuggled up to Red the second he could, hiding his face in the other’s shoulder as he cried. He couldn’t stop saying Red’s name, like it was almost a chant. He whimpered, cried, sobbed, and wailed Red’s name like it was his saving grace, like Red was the answer to all the problems in the world.

 

Sans hold on the other was so tight, there was  _ no  _ room in between them, Sans’ legs would have wrapped around him if it wasn’t for the chains. “p-p-pl-llle-he-he-heasse, d-don’ l-l-leeeave m-me ag-ai-ai-ainnn!!!”

  
  


Sans’ voice, his cries and sobs were painful and heartbreaking to Red, making him feel nauseous of guilt. “never again,” he promised. “i won’ leave ya ever again.  _ never _ . i’ll make sure no one'll ever hurt ya again.”   
  
Edge was eying the scene skeptically. He wasn’t sure what he had expected. Sort of exactly this, but sort also  _ not _ this. Whatever. He was done here.

 

With a last piercing glare to Sans, Edge left the room and house, completely unnoticed by Red.

 

Gently Red pried Sans’ arms over his head again, grabbing a tool out of his pocket to pick the lock of Sans’ handcuffs, the cuffs falling off within seconds. He tossed them away like they offended him, pocketing the lock-picking tool again, and pulling Sans into another, big hug.

 

“yer ok now,” he promised. “‘e’s gone. ‘e’ll _ stay _ gone. yer with me, sans, ‘m here now.”

  
  


Sans reciprocated the hug, hugging Red back as hard as he could. Though he didn’t hug him for long, because Sans moved back so he could talk to Red properly. Sans’ baby face looked even  _ more  _ like a baby with his big crocodile tears, his face scrunched up like he ate a lemon, and his longing voice like a child would to their mom. “h-he- he… tied me t-ta da bed  _ a-all  _ week! d-day o-one! on d-da floor all weeeeeek! i c-c-couldn’ c-c-call y-y-yaaaaa!!” Sans broke down again, pointing at his phone innocently laying on the nightstand, sadly out of Sans’ reach when he was chained to the bed’s leg.

  
  


Red’d chest hurt the more Sans told him. This wasn’t fair. Sans’ shouldn’t have to have gone through this,  _ none _ of this! He was too soft, too fragile to be beaten, he deserved more freedom than to be tied to the damn bed and Red  _ promised _ him he could call him! But instead he had let this happen to him.

 

What was he thinking? Edge is a fucking bastard, of  _ course _ he was going to abuse Sans! Of  _ course _ he wouldn’t care how  _ Red _ wants him to be treated, Edge’s big fucking ego always told him he was  _ always _ right with _ everything _ he does. Fucking asshole.

 

“‘m so sorry, sweetheart, i am.” Red cooed, nuzzling into Sans’ neck, placing gentle kisses on him. “i’ll make it up ta ya, promise. do ya wan’ me ta draw ya a warm bath? wha’s yer favorite food?” He was already unlocking the cuffs from Sans’ ankles, one hand doing so, while the other still held onto Sans’ back.

  
  


The moment the shankles on Sans’ ankles were gone, Sans’ legs flew up to wrap around Red. Making Sans’ hold on Red even tighter, clinging onto Red for dear life. Sans hiccupped as he tried to answer Red’s question, but it was hard forming anything when you don’t even have control over your own sobbing. “m-m-mc don-a-a-anolds…” Sans sniffed, wiping his face into Red’s jacket, his tears and snot smeared onto his clothes.

  
  


Red didn’t mind, not in the least. The only thing that mattered right now was taking care of Sans, was making up for what he did to him.

 

“ok,” he muttered softly, kissing the little skeleton once more, before he stood up, taking Sans upwards with him. He was holding the skeleton close to his chest, the other already fishing for his phone, dialing the number to McDonalds to order their food.

 

By the time he had finished ordering he was in the bathroom, pocketing the phone once more and using his now free hand to draw the bath, testing the water. “do ya like bubbles?” Red asked the small skeleton.

  
  


By now Sans quieted down, only random hiccups remaining, now laying in Red’s hold, his head resting under Red’s chin. Sans nodded softly, his face stained with tears and snot. He calmed down nicely after being in Red’s hold for a while, his little hands holding onto Red’s shirt with so much force that his hands were stuck that way, holding onto Red.

 

Red was sitting on the tub edge, Sans sitting on his lap, his little legs wrapped around Red’s waist, their bodies pressed together. Sans watched Red’s hand go under the water to test the temperature, watching Red adjust the water, watched him talk on the phone. He was just  _ so glad  _ Red was back, putting a end to the nightmare that was Edge, finally coming back and protecting him.

 

Sans snuggled closer at the thought…

  
  


Red nodded back, pouring the bubble soap into the water, the water quickly getting covered in a big mountain of flowery smelling bubbles. Red kept his hand in the water now, both to make sure it was warm enough, but also to have a better idea at how high it was through the big blanket of bubbles. Once there was enough water in the tub, he turned it off.

 

But that meant… that now came the tough part…

 

“do ya… wan’ me ta leave ya ‘lone fer the bath…?” Red asked, his voice hesitant. He knew it was appropriate and he knew Sans cared about his privacy, but… he really hated letting go of Sans right now. He just wanted to hold him in his arms like that forever… 

  
  


Sans frowned, hating the thought of letting go so soon. But he also… doesn’t want Red to see him naked. He doesn’t want Red to see his bruised body, doesn’t want Red to see  _ him. _ So after pressing himself to Red a little bit more, he finally let go. Though he looked rather upset about it as he slid off the other’s lap.

 

He didn’t go to remove his clothes yet though, his hands going to clutch at his dress, the same dress he wore when Red left a week ago. To embarrassed and liking his privacy too much to undress in front of Red.

  
  


Red noticed the hesitation, and though he felt cold with the absence of Sans close, he nodded. “i’ll leave ya be then,” he said, giving Sans one last soft kiss, before he headed to leave the bathroom. “i… ...call fer me if ya need anythin’...” Red left the bathroom.

  
  


Once the door was closed, Sans slowly started to peel off the dress and socks. Ducking himself into the tub to not be so cold anymore…


	33. please... don't ever leave me again...

As always, Red had prepared new clothes for Sans. A soft sweater, a long skirt, some fuzzy socks. He even added underwear this time, figuring Sans might as well put them on if Red already took the shackles off. But most importantly, he added his jacket. The jacket he knew Sans loved so much, that he had found lonely on his bed…

 

The clothes were all on a chair close to the bathroom door, a heat pad on top of them.

 

By the time he was done he got a call from the delivery guy and Red headed downstairs to grab their food, preparing it on two plates. Balancing them both on his hands he went back to the bathroom, using his elbow to knock the door.

 

“can i come in?”

  
  


“um… yes...” Sans said, though his voice sounded like he was caught red handed.

  
  


Curious at the tone, Red opened the door, slowly coming in. “i got yer food,” he announced, before he even got a chance to look at Sans. And when he did, he almost dropped their plates.

 

He quickly put them down on a chair close to the bathtub, before, breaking down in a laugh. Sans was covered in bubbles, looking like he made himself a whole beard with moustache and even hair out of bubbles. The rest of his body was sunken completely in the tub, the little skeleton barely visible through his luscious bubble bath.

 

“yer lookin’ like yer havin’ fun,” Red finally snorted, sitting down next to the bathtub, close to their food. “glad yer enjoyin’ the bath.”

  
  


Sans sunk down into the water, his sockets were narrowed at Red as his head disappeared into the sea of bubbles. The only thing left in his wake was the mountain of bubbles from his hair and beard.

  
  


Surprised, the stare made Red’s bones itch with worry. Right. Sans didn’t want him here, did he?   
  
He got up again, picking up his plate of food. “sorry, i’ll leave,” he mumbled, his tone disappointed, though he tried to hide it. “jus’ wan’ed ta bring ya yer food.”

  
  


Sans popped out of the water quickly, his hand reached out for Red. “ _ nooooooo _ !” Sans almost screamed, his voice filled with anguish and sorrow, almost sounding like he was going to break down and cry. But he sank down in the bathtub after he realized what he did, almost trying to hide his embarrassment in the many bubbles.

  
  


But Red stopped abruptly, turning around surprised. Sans wanted him here? Wanted him to stay?   
  
Red wasn’t going to question it. Without hesitation he sat back down next to the bathtub, the plate on the floor next to him. “a’right,” he hummed, his tone clearly pleased. Excited almost. “i’ll stay. wan’ me ta feed ya?” He didn’t wait for a reply, instead picking up one of Sans’ nuggets, holding and wiggling it over Sans’ head like he was trying to lure him out.

  
  


Sans stared hard into Red, looking him like he was going to call him out on his shit. But instead he slowly started to go up, his head tilting up, focus aimed at the nugget. Normally, Sans would have very much liked to eat by himself, not have  _ Red  _ feed him. As grateful as Sans was to Red, Sans knew his hands were soapy, bubbles sticking to Sans’ hands the moment he lifts them out into the open. It was really the only way if Sans wanted to eat now, or he would have to wait until he got out.

 

But he would risk making it cold…

 

Sans honestly doesn’t care that much, right now he is very forgiving and lenient on what Red wants. Red just saved him dammit, Sans was currently praising this psycho for coming to his rescue. Sans would let him have this, he would let Red have this. Sans at least wanted to give him this.

 

And…

 

Sans doesn’t want Red to leave.

 

It feels unsafe without Red there.

  
  


Red made a happy noise when Sans ate the nugget, drawing his hand back and leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Sans’ head. Only for a layer of soapy bubbles to stay behind around his mouth, Red hardly even noticing.

  
  


Sans made a little squeak, the surprise kiss shocked him into dunking his head back into the water. Only to come back out with his face  _ completely  _ covered in bubbles, his face scrunched up underneath.

  
  


Red snorted, his grin wide. “ya look adorable. like a bubble monster,” he told Sans. “an’ here all this time i thought ya were a skeleton. how could ya deceive me like this?” Red’s tone was dramatic, playful, a hand to his chest to add onto the effect. Another hand grabbing a nugget to munch on.

  
  


Sans moved the bubbles around to get a space with no bubbles on the top, giving Sans access to the water. Using his hands, Sans splashed his face to rid himself of the bubbles, wiping away any he thought he felt with his hands. “i want my burger.” Sans almost whined, already remembering how difficult Red is.

  
  


“sure thing, my bubble overlord,” Red chuckled, picking up Sans burger and unwrapping it. He held it towards Sans to eat, careful not to let it touch the bath water and the soap. Eating in the bathtub may not be the wisest idea, though really. Getting fed your favorite food in a warm bath? That sounded like the dream. Red just hoped Sans thought so, too.

  
  


Sans opened his mouth wide, taking a big bite of the burger with a malicious expression, almost getting Red’s finger. The bubble overlord will consume everything. Sans didn’t take his eyes off Red as he did so, mostly taking the other in. Once he swallowed the mouthful, he reached out to take his drink from the floor. Not worried with grabbing that since he didn’t have to touch the food. He sipped aggressively, savoring the fizzy drink before he talked, setting the cup down.

 

“‘ow did yer job go?” Sans asked, his mouth opening wide so he could take another bite from his burger.

  
  


“‘t went ok,” Red replied after he had quickly pulled his hand back to not get nommed on. Truly, the mission had been quite successful. It was done quickly and smoothly and he had left two of the local members of his group in charge to supervise the situation in case anything would happen or stir in response. But Red was positive.

 

What  _ hadn’t  _ gone so smoothly and quickly was that  _ Sans _ had gotten hurt… Really… If Red had known, he’d so much rather had stayed home than to leave him with this…  _ bastard. _

 

“i missed ya, though,” Red decided to say. “i hope i can jus’ take ya with me next time…”

  
  


Sans swallowed, but only to give him a pout. “why didn’ ya?” Don’t get him wrong, Sans was glad he didn’t. Because if Sans did go with him, then it would be harder to get back home. He would actually be stuck with Red, even more dependent on him now that he would be the only safe place Sans knows. But here, if Sans were to ever escape, he was in his hometown, he knows how to get around.

  
  


Red eyed Sans curiously. Why didn’t he? There were a few reasons why he hadn’t, honestly, though he wished there weren’t. He wished it had just been poor judgement and Red learned his lesson to just take Sans with him next time. But no.

 

“i can’t trust ya yet,” Red said regretfully. “ya could run ‘way, get yerself lost. i’d need ta  _ know _ yer gonna stay an’... not just… try ta use any opening ya get ta run away.” He had his hands on his lap, looking down at them, Sans’ burger lying loosely in one of them. He lifted his hand, taking a bite from the burger, before sighing.

 

“if i’d leave ya ‘lone, unwatched on the street, would ya wait fer me? stay where i leave ya?” Red’s tone was doubtful, like he didn’t even need Sans to reply to know the answer.

  
  


“my burger!” Sans said in outrage, completely ignoring everything else Red said.

  
  


Red was surprised, for a second not realizing what Sans meant. Until he could already feel himself taking another bite subconsciously.

 

“oh. woops.” He held the burger back to Sans’ face, giving him a half-apologetic face.

  
  


Sans’ hands went to Red’s wrist to hold the burger there, not letting Red draw back to make the same mistake again. He didn’t care if he made the sleeve wet, Red wasn’t eat his burger. Sans held it there until he finally finished the burger, purposely biting Red’s finger. “so wha? yer jus’ gonna leave me alone here next time er… leave me with someone else?” 

 

The very thought made a shiver run down his spine, dreading already for the next time Red would leave. Will Sans survive next time? It took everything for him not to lose his one HP last time with Edge for a whole damn week. Was it even worth it?

  
  


“no, of course not,” Red promised immediately, his tone sounding absolute. He moved close to Sans to place a soft kiss on him, his face staying close for a moment. “i would never do this to ya again.  _ never. _ ” He drew back, arm drawing back as well, ignoring the bit of skelly slobber on his hand. He picked up a nugget, moving back to Sans’ face, his other hand going for his own nuggets to feed on them.

 

“i jus’... i ‘dunno. try not ta take overseas missions,” Red mused. “until i know i can take ya with me…”

  
  


Sans pouted as he ate the nugget he was fed, not liking the answer at all. Instead he changed the subject again, directing it away from depressing matters. He already had enough for a whole week. “i wanna get ou’ now.” Sans said, his hands patting onto the tub edge.

  
  


“sure thin’,” Red replied, picking up the plate on the ground. “wan’ me ta get out? i prepared some clothes fer ya, ya wan’ me ta bring ‘em in before i leave ya ta change?”

  
  


Sans nodded, moving to drain the water. The sound of the drain taking the water was dull, Sans silently saddened by the warmth slowly leaving him.

  
  


Red took the two plates, trading them for Sans’ clothes outside the bathroom and leaving them on a chair in the bathroom. “i’ll wait fer ya in the livin’ room, yea? there’s still some nuggets.” He didn’t wait for Sans’ answer, already leaving him to get dressed, picking back up the plates and heading to the living room, where he pulled out the couch to a bed, prepared some warm and soft blankets and pillows and turned on the movie Star Wars for them to watch once Sans would join him.

  
  


When Sans did come down, he was hugging the jacket close to him, the jacket zipped up and everything. Sans did  _ not  _ want to let it go again. He noticed the couch bed pulled out, looking very nice and inviting. The little skele scrambling to get up  and into the sheets. When Sans was snuggled in the warm blankets, he finally noticed the screen. “oh, star wars. nice.”

  
  


Red grinned at Sans happily, already under the blankets himself, the plate on his lap. He moved one to Sans, handing him his coke as well. “was waitin’ fer ya ta start it,” he said. “ya ready or should i get anythin’ else fer ya?”

  
  


Sans shook his head as he got himself comfortable, adjusting himself to be snuggly pressed to Red’s side, between his side and arm. Only then, Sans stayed still, eating one of his nuggets. “‘m fine, start it.” 

 

If one were to judge Sans now, they would call him stupid, call him crazy for what he is doing. Cuddling up to Red in such a way, when Red is his captor. But to Sans, Red was the safest thing right now. He spent a  _ week  _ on the floor, not being able to reach the phone to call the only person that could save him from Edge, save him from the beatings he would get, and just being downright miserable. Red was  _ safe _ . Sans wanted to  _ feel  _ safe. And as much as Red himself wasn’t the safest, he was the closest Sans could get right now.

 

At least Red cared about him, which was the only thing Sans can hold onto.

 

Sans snuggled close to the other, his head resting on Red’s chest, his legs almost wrapping around one of Red’s legs. Almost like he was trying to secure Red there, keep him there, by his side. Where nothing can touch him, where Red would protect him and keep him safe. Just like when he finally came back, was holding Sans close, whispering that he was fine now, everything would be okay. 

  
  


Red was surprised at Sans’ behavior, though… he figured he shouldn’t be. Sans had been a lot more affectionate today, had wanted Red to stay close, to hold him, hug him. Had even seemed to hesitate on sending Red out for Sans to change.

 

He should feel bad, and he  _ did. _ He felt horrible, guilty for causing Sans to feel this vulnerable. This scared. For having brought this upon Sans, having forced him to go through all of this.

 

But… right now… he couldn’t help himself but to… like this. Feel comforted and comfortable. Happy.

 

He had his own arm around Sans securely, holding him close, making sure Sans knew he was there, was protecting him, was keeping him safe. Red wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt him, not ever again.

 

“ok then, sweetheart,” he said, turning on the movie. Though he barely even paid attention to it. Instead all of his attention was just on Sans, how perfect he was, so small and adorable. How innocent he looked, how well he fit into his arms, their bodies fitting together like two matching pieces of a puzzle. 

 

He truly loved this monster.

  
  


Sans, oblivious of what Red had finally admitted to himself, was watching the movie calmly, taking every bit of Red’s closeness to reassure himself he was fine, safe. It was nice, this feeling being welcomed completely. Sans  _ knew  _ Red treated him way better than any captor would to their captive, but perhaps it didn’t really settle until he had something to compare Red to. Like Edge. Sans couldn’t even imagine being with someone like Edge all the time, if he was captured by Edge instead of Red.

 

No, he was lucky it was Red out of everyone, sure he would rather not have been kidnapped at all, but… he was glad it was Red. Red was… actually very kind for someone who kidnapped him. Everything Red has done was viewed in a new light, one that made Sans be more grateful towards the other.

 

It almost made him feel bad that Sans will  _ still  _ be trying to escape.

 

_ Almost. _

 

Red still  _ did  _ kidnapped him, no matter how you view Red or the situation. It was still bad, and Sans wanted to go back  _ home _ .

  
  


Red was nuzzling his face into Sans, mumbling happy yet unintelligible skeleton noises. He had fallen asleep around two-thirds through the movie. He couldn’t help it. With Sans this close, in his big arms, he was just too comfortable not to fall asleep.

 

But now he was also uncontrolled, nothing holding him back from rolling to his side until he was facing Sans, both arms now wrapping around the small skeleton, while his legs bent up, his big body curling so he was almost surrounding Sans wholly.

 

Sans was his. Sans was small and perfect, protected and safe and  _ his. _ And Red might have never felt quite this comfortable before.

  
  


Sans was blushing the whole time, trying to ignore Red surrounding him, making him more warm and comfortable. Sans couldn’t really fight it though, he had tried to watch the movie, but it was so warm, so safe. Sans curled up into Red, closing his sockets and… hugging Red close to him. A leg went up to lay over Red, almost to give requite for the safety Red was giving him for surrounding him.

 

Together, they both slept peacefully. Sans had no nightmares at all that night.


	34. welp, that didn't last long.

Despite the damage Edge has caused, things slowly started going back to normal. The nightmares started back up, making Red only all the more pissed at Edge. But Sans himself was getting better, calming down from the scare of the last week. Red had put the ankle shackles back on, though completely discarded of the collar or the handcuffs Edge had brought. Even if the handcuffs were still fully functional, Red refused to keep them in his house.

 

A few days had passed since and Red was on his way home from work. It’s been a particularly long day, his men had fucked up a mission and he had to clean up their mess, ending up in Red getting into a shooting. His team had been greatly outnumbered, and their backup had taken a while to arrive.

 

Long story short, Red was ready to knock out. And the fact that Sans’ newly awakened nightmares had also cost him some nights of sleep didn’t exactly make his situation better.

  
  


Red didn’t see Sans, but the small skeleton saw  _ him _ . Sans was passing a window when he noticed Red getting out of the car, looking so tired that he could fall asleep standing up. Sans went over to the door, planning to meet Red there, maybe scare him awake. That would be amusing to see.

  
  


But Red didn’t even notice Sans when he opened the door, forcing Sans to back off behind it. Red’s movements were sluggish and slow, eyes drooping and barely focusing on the floor. Sans could probably come running to him screaming with a baseball bat and Red would react thirty seconds late.

  
  


Sans moved out from behind the door, watching Red slowly come in. He was about to ask him if Red was going to fall over, when something else caught his attention. Red was closing the door rather close, the door still widely opened as the other came in. The outside so very inviting and calling, Sans didn’t think it would work that easily, but he tried anyways. He slipped between Red and the door before Red closed it, trying not to make his chains make to much noise as he sneaked past the other. As Sans was moving out the door, the door followed Sans, Red pushing it himself.

 

By the time Sans’ socked feet met the steps in front of the house, the door closed behind him. Red himself locking Sans  _ out. _

 

Oh.

 

Sans stood there for a moment, almost waiting for Red to open the door and pull Sans in. But no, it didn’t happen. Before Sans could really think, he already started to run as much as his chained legs could. He shouldn’t question it, he shouldn’t waste time. He needed to get out of here as quick as possible, away from Red before he notices Sans wasn’t home.

 

As Sans ran down the streets, he looked for signs to see which street he was on, and hopefully he could get to the closet safe place. He was rather far from his own home, Red’s house was in a very rich part of town. But even if Sans’ home was close, Red knew where he lived. 

 

Oh, but Sans had a friend, her house was the closest one. It was still a bit far, but it was the only chance he got. Only then Sans could call the police, he could tell her and the police everything. The chains on his legs would be enough proof, not to mention the jacket that wasn’t his.

 

He was free.

 

He was actually  _ free. _

 

-

 

A few hours later Red woke up on the living room couch. He hadn’t had the power to look for Sans before taking at least a short six hour nap. But now he’s had that nap, feeling a lot better than before, body stretching in a yawn.

 

“sans?” He called through the house as he slowly got up the couch. “‘s it ok if i order food taday?” He was going up the stairs to the bedroom, expecting a reply. But nothing came.

 

“sans?” Red called again. Then, quieter as he remembered it was probably early in the morning, if not in the middle of the night, “are ya sleepin’?” He peeked into the bedroom, but the blankets were to the side, no skeleton under them. Huh. Where was he?

 

Red headed to the bathroom next, then to the laundry room and kitchen. Only coming up blank. By now Red was panicking. Had Sans unlocked the door? Had he found out the passcode? No, Red still  _ had _ his keys. But then where  _ was  _ Sans!?   
  
Red started searching more frantically, looking everywhere where Sans could hide, under beds and tables, in closets, the laundry basket. He even looked through the basement. By the time Red had decided to call his team it was seven in the morning.

 

He got greeted with a groan.

 

“Boss? Didn’t’cha promise us a day off?” The slurred voice asked, but Red ignored them.

 

“emergency. sans’ gone.”   
  
“Who…?”   
  
“ _ sans! _ ” Red urged, clearly stressed and panicked. “my captive! small skeleton, blue magic, should be in a skirt right now.”   
  
“Oh,” they muttered, still sounding absent. Before realization seemed to settle in. “Oh! Oh,  _ fuck! _ ”   
  
“yea  _ fuck! _ i gotta get ‘im back  _ quickly, _ before the police or my family gets wind a that!”   
  
They ended up organizing a search party, but… Red had slept for  _ hours. _ Who knew how far Sans could’ve gotten by now? How much he had already been able to talk…

 

-

 

Sans  _ finally  _ had made it to his friend’s house in the very early morning, not even the sun was out, the chains really proved to be a exhausting obstacle. He banged on the door loudly until his friend finally opened the door, as expected, she was drunk and slightly hungover. Oh, drunk Bun, how Sans loved her, but geez, get your life together, dammit!

 

Sans pushed into the house before she could say anything, closing the door and grabbing her shirt, pulling her close. “bun, i need yer help!!!” He screamed, his voice panicked and out of breath, making the girl’s floppy ears perk up.

 

“Wha’z up Sansy?” She asked, already stumbling towards the living room, draggin Sans with her. “You need a drink, babe.”

 

“no!” Sans shook his head frantically, “dis is serious, i  _ just  _ escaped my captor!  _ bun,  _ i was  _ kidnapped!! _ ”

 

Bun actually seemed to sober up, looking at Sans shocked, she whispered a small. “Wha’ happened.” It wasn’t even a question, she practically demanded the other monster to tell her.

 

And Sans did, he left out a lot of details, just wanting to get the basics of what happened, the general shit he went through. Sans had broke down many times during his explanation, which Bun held and shushed him through the whole time. Sans didn’t even get to finish telling her the whole story, exhausted from walking to her house almost the whole night, breaking down more than once, and the sheer excitement and adrenaline. Sans was ready to crash, so with Bun’s help, he was led to her bed.

 

She promised to call the police when they wake up, telling Sans he was safe. Red can’t hurt him anymore, he didn’t know where Sans was. Reassured, Sans fell asleep in drunk Bun’s arms, both of them curled up together, falling into a uneasy sleep.

 

-

 

Red  _ didn’t _ know where he was, but that didn’t mean his  _ team _ didn’t. It was seven-thirty in the morning when Red got his first call after sending the search party out.

 

“Ludwig said someone saw a short skeleton in a skirt during the night, heading to Evergreen street,” the voice reported to Red.

 

“so?” Red was urging them, expecting more information.  _ Hoping _ for more information.

 

“I just sent Lud’ and Wendy over there. I’ll report back once I have more.”   
  
“tell them ta make sure ‘e’s confiscated asap, but not ta make a scene,” Red reminded them, before hanging up again. Red himself was already on his way to Evergreen street, making sure to follow  _ any _ lead he had.

 

Another half an hour later and he got reports about Sans being found. Good news, he was safe and asleep, easy for taking. Bad news was, he was in a building together with another monster.

 

“‘m almost there,” Red told them. “check their phones, make sure they didn’ call anyone in the last -” Red checked his watch. “- eleven hours. i’ll go get ‘em myself.”   
  
And he would. Oh, how relieved Red was when he heard Sans was found, that he could get him back. By the time he had arrived at the scene, Wendy already approached him to let him know that the last call had been almost 20 hours ago, both on the phone and their cellphones, though Red was still in the possession of Sans’, the skeleton never having taken his with him.

 

Now the only problem was, they were in public. Red ordered his team to hide somewhere close by, yet not obvious. There were people around, not a lot necessarily, but some, and breaking down a door, picking a lock was not just… attention catching. It would also leave traces Red would rather  _ avoid. _

 

So Red did the only thing he could think of on the spot to do. He rang the doorbell.

  
  


From inside the house, Bun groaned, holding Sans closer to her in attempt to hide from the annoying sound. But it didn’t work, the bell kept ringing and the person wasn’t leaving. With another groan, she got up slowly, trying weakly to make Sans let go of her. The faster she sent the person away, the faster they can go back to sleep.

 

When she finally got out of bed, she dragged her feet to the front door, opening it slowly and muttering a tried. “Hello?”

  
  


Red didn’t hesitate. He let himself in, pushing past the rabbit to do so and pulling the door close with him. And before the rabbit could react, he put one arm around her, the other to her mouth and nose, cutting off any way of breathing.

 

He didn’t know it, but she was still a little drunk, making the whole process a lot easier for Red. But even so, the bunny monster still struggled, eyes wide in fear as she couldn’t breathe anymore. She was around two heads taller than Sans, though a spindly thing. Holding her back was no problem, and she didn’t have the energy, fight or coordination that Red knew from Sans’ targeted kicks.

 

She stopped struggling after a few seconds, eyes falling shut. Red pulled his hand away from her mouth again, placing the limp monster down onto the floor and waiting for a few seconds to see the telltale moving of her chest. Perfect. Not dead yet, only unconscious.

 

Now he just had to get Sans.

  
  


Sans on the other hand, heard the noises. Woke up when Bun had to leave the bed, wait for her return, but it never happened. The moment he heard the door open and quick movement, Sans knew. He got up quickly, looking around the room to see what he could do, what he  _ should  _ do.

 

He should help drunk Bun, but really, what could he do? He had none of his magic and he had no strength to his body like Red. Sans needed to get out of here. But no, he couldn’t leave Bun here to herself, to Red. But wouldn’t they have a better chance if at least one of them were to escape? Sans can tell the police, get them searching for Bun. It was the only way for them to at least have a  _ chance. _

 

Mind made up, Sans opened one of the window’s in Bun’s room, pulling his upper body out with a little trouble. His legs kicking a little as he tried to keep himself balanced so he wouldn’t fall on his face when he gets out of the house.

  
  


Red, though, was faster. He was already in Bun’s room, eyes widening when he saw the small skeleton, half his body already hanging out the window. “ _ sans! _ ” Red gasped out, rushing towards him, hands going to grab his lower body to pull him back in. “i was worried sick fer ya!”

  
  


Sans struggled to get out of Red’s hold, squirming around so the other can lose his grip on him. Sans’ legs and arms tried to kick and punch the other, his feet going for Red’s crotch and his hands going to Red’s face. “let me  _ go! _ ” Sans yelled.

  
  


Red grunted at the kick, knees wobbling, but he kept his hold on Sans. Good thing he had brought the restraints, he had already figured Sans would be fighting if he found him here…

 

“how did ya get out!?” Red grunted as he tried to hold Sans still, struggling to move him to the bed, lie his back onto the mattress.

  
  


Sans didn’t answer his question though, he kicked and screamed for Red to let him go. He wasn’t going down without a fight, he wasn’t going to make this  _ at all  _ easy for Red. Instead he kicked hard, once again, making his mark and nailing Red’s crotch. Oof, how many times has he kicked there again? Is Red’s dick even working anymore?

  
  


Probably not, if Red was going to be honest. He was curled up on top of Sans now, almost whimpering in pain. When he lifted himself up again his arms were shaking, a frustrated glint in his eyes.

 

“jus’ lemme get ya  _ back, _ ” He grunted, pinning Sans to the bed as he got out the handcuffs, already turning Sans onto his stomach and cuffing his wrists behind his back. Good thing that his ankles were still cuffed, so Red saved himself that, though he still had to do something about the legs…

 

He pulled out a roll of bondage tape from his pockets, quickly securing Sans’ legs together with that, tying a fair share around the knees.

 

“‘s jus’ temporary,” Red reminded him, trying to soften his voice again. “jus’ till we’re home. don’ worry sansy, everythin’s gonna be ok.”

  
  


“no!” Sans yelled, trying to struggle away, but it was futile, nothing he would do would save him. He was just making it harder for Red in the end, Sans was weak without his magic, tied up and helpless. While Red was strong, not helpless, able to overpower Sans so easily, Sans had no chance with him.

 

But no matter how much in vain it was, it still irked him how Red talked like Sans was safe now. That Sans was in danger before, and that Red was rescuing him. How delusional was he? “no, get off me! i don’  _ want  _ ta go back with  _ ya _ ! let me go!!”

  
  


“shh, ‘s ok,” Red kept on shushing him, though. It was a lot easier to handle him like this, back to Red, body tied up. He quickly dug through the bunny’s drawers to get a pair of clean stockings, using one to gag Sans and another to blindfold him. “yer gonna be fine. everythin’ll be fine.”

 

He did the whole ordeal to the drunk bunny as well, though with her still being unconscious it went a lot smoother and quicker. After calling his team to make sure no one would be able to see them, Red picked up both the monsters, hoisting them over his shoulders and carrying them out of the house and into his car, securing them tightly.

 

Leaving his team in charge to clean up any traces, Red made his way back to the base as quickly as possible.


	35. breaking in a new slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Gore/Minor character Death**

When Red removed Sans’ gag and blindfold again, he was tied to a chair, which was tied to the poles of an old fashioned prison cell. Bun was a few feet next to him, her situation similar, though she just barely started to gain consciousness.

 

Red didn’t pay her any attention yet. He dropped down to his knees, his hand to Sans’ cheek tenderly. “are ya ok?” He asked the small skeleton. “are ya hurt anywhere?”

  
  


Sans moved his head away from the touch, an exhausted sigh escaped him as he did. “why can’ ya jus’ leave. me.  _ alone! _ ” Sans almost hissed, testing out his restraints to see what he has to work with. Which isn’t much, Red knew his shit and Sans… didn’t.

 

Sans wasn’t skilled in the act of breaking free like a badass. He was just a normal monster, being forced into this situation, and sadly, dragged another normal monster into it situation too…

  
  


Red drew his hand back, eyes narrowed a bit at Sans’ attitude, though he didn’t let it frustrate him. Not now. He needed to keep a calm head, he… needed to interrogate.

 

Red let out a small sigh, his hand now on Sans’ leg instead, petting it gently. “who have ya told ‘bout me, sans?” Red asked, his tone careful. “i need ta know  _ everyone  _ that knows.”

  
  


“none a yer business!” Sans stuck his tongue out, blowing hard to the point that spit flew to Red’s face, before Sans turned his head away from Red entirely, nose in the air. He wasn’t going along to anything, because why should he? Why should he follow Red’s orders and tell him what he wants to know? Why not just fuck with him, too?

  
  


Red had flinched as the spit hit his face, drawing one sleeve over it to clean his face from the saliva. This time his sigh was tense.

 

“sans, do ya know wha’ i have ta do?” The skeleton asked, deciding to sit down on the ground next to Sans, back to the cell bars. He didn’t wait for the answer, not expecting one. “i gotta find anyone that knows about us, gotta either make ‘em shut up or…” Make them disappear. “‘s easy when there’s little, sans. i can easily hand pick a few people out an’ make sure they won’ talk. the problem is when word  _ spreads. _ ”   
  
From this position, Red sitting on the floor while Sans was on the chair, Red actually had to look up to look Sans in the face, if only by a little.

 

“do ya know what i gotta do then?”

  
  


Sans’ sockets were narrowed at the other, almost glaring. He asked a very cautious “wha?” Already suspecting something bad.

  
  


Red eyed Sans for a moment longer, like he was expecting him to answer still, or expecting him to stop. But eventually he said, “kill ‘em.”   
  
His voice was tenser now, like he was uncomfortable talking about this. “i mean. if word spreads, we gotta  _ stop _ it  _ quick. _ an’ tha’s the quickest, cleanest way. an’ when word  _ spread, _ more people’ll fall victim ta that.”   
  
He paused, still looking at Sans, looking at him expectant, almost begging. “i don’  _ wanna _ have ta kill innocent people, sans. i wan’ this ta end as smoothly as possible, with as little casualties as possible… please?”

  
  


Sans’ eyes widen as he slowly started to realize what that meant, what he just doomed Bun too… “no…” He whispered, almost breathless. “no, ya can’. ya wouldn’! red, ya can’ do dat!” Sans almost yelled at him, tears almost threatening to form. No, he didn’t just damn his friend to being killed.

 

Red couldn’t do that, couldn’t do that to her, couldn’t do that to  _ Sans _ .

 

Sans struggled in his restrains more, putting more energy to it. “red, let me go!” He demanded, looking at Red almost desperately, but also with a bit of fire in his gaze.

  
  


“shh, sans, ‘s fine,” Red tried to shush him. He stood back up, though his upper body staying low enough for his hand to hold Sans’ cheek, face leaning in close to kiss Sans on the teeth, the familiar smell of Sans, the gentle, warm touch grounding Red. “‘s fine. everythin’s gonna be fine. jus’ work with me, ok? we can sort this out if ya work with me.”

  
  


Sans tried to wip his head back, to get away from Red’s face, away from the kiss. Was this the first time they kissed? Red kissed him? Or did they kiss before when Red raped him? Sans couldn’t remember that day so well, all he knew now was that Red kissed him on the teeth instead of the normal forehead kiss.

 

“an’ wha happens if i don’ tell ya  _ shit _ ? who else ya gonna go after!?” Besides Bun. “bun did nothin’, leave ‘er alone!” Oh, how much Sans regretted telling Bun. Sans can only hope she didn’t remember.

 

“she was  _ drunk _ , she’s  _ always  _ drunk! she probably doesn’ even remember last night!” Sans tried, oh how he wished Bun was let go. She didn’t deserve to go down with Sans, she didn’t deserve any of this.

  
  


Red’s face scrunched a little. “drunks can cause more trouble than ya can imagine…,” he muttered solemnly. “‘s…  _ she’s  _ the only one ya talked ta? an’ please don’ lie sans, we  _ will _ find out if anyone knows, ‘s jus’ a matter of time an’ how much damage’ll be done by then…” 

  
  


“she’s da only one!” Sans almost screeched, his head falling back from all the stress. “she’s da only one i talked ta, no one else!  _ no one else!” _ Sans’ head hurt, his stomach felt light and empty, a little queasy. 

 

“Hey!” A angry voice called out.

 

Sans turned his head to the voice, already dreading what was to come.

 

Drunk Bun was awake, glaring at Red between her ears that were hanging in front of her face. “Leave him alone, you sick psycho!” Ignoring Sans’ frantic head shaking, almost shaking in his seat.

  
  


Red spun around, eyes narrowing as they fixed on the rabbit. So she was awake. How long had she been awake? Was she listening in? Or had she just woken up?   
  
Red strided over to her, his eyes a lot harder, a lot colder than they had been with Sans. “sure, i’ll jus’ let myself be ordered ‘round by the easter bunny now,” he scoffed at her.

  
  


“dats racist!” Sans called from his spot, giving a disapproving look to Red. Drunk Bun nodding in agreement, glaring harder at the larger skeleton. Both Sans and Bun had this air to them, like they done this before, like an old joke or recurring issue they had do deal with again and again.

  
  


Red, though, ignored them. He had no time with their shenanigans, and quite frankly, he couldn’t care less if he was being racist or not. He didn’t exactly work in an anti racism organization.

 

Red squatted down in front of the rabbit until he was at her height, glaring daggers into her shadow covered eyes. “so. sansy tells me ya got a drinkin’ problem. tha’ ya won’ remember a thing, won’ be able ta talk.” Red drawled out the words, eyes never losing focus on her, like they were searching for something. “ya wanna vouch for ‘im? tell me yer a good little girl, tha’ ya didn’ see nothin’?”

  
  


Bun struggled in her restraints, her teeth bared as she put force into her struggling. “Leave Sans alone! I won’ let you lay another hand on him you fucking creepy bastard! The police will fucking find you and lock you up, maybe fucking murder you like you deserve!!”

 

Sans gasped, almost hyperventilating when Bun fought. No, she was only making it worse for herself, she didn’t understand the kind of danger she was in! “bun, no! please, stop!!” He tried to reason, already feeling something cold crawling up his spine, a bad feeling. A horrible,  _ horrible  _ feeling sinking into his bones, he could feel it. Something bad was about to happen.

 

Bun shook her head to Sans’ pleas, instead locking eyes with Red. “You’re gonna get your fucking shit ass desserts, bitch. Just you watch.”

  
  


“cute,” Red snorted, getting up again, now towering over the rabbit, his glare dark and cold. “‘s almost cute ‘ow ya think ya can do shit ‘gainst me.” A hand went under his coat, unstrapping a leather strap on the inside of it. “what’re ya gonna do, bunbun? use yer big floppy ears ta untie yerself?” The hand under his coat now resurfaced, holding a big gun loosely in it, not wasting a moment to point the barrel to her throat, pushing upwards to tilt her chin up. “please. ‘m  _ dyin’ _ ta hear yer plans.”

  
  


Sans screamed in absolute terror, throwing his body in every direction to get out of the chair, get out of his restraints. But no, he couldn’t, and all he could do was scream at Red to not do it. Don’t kill his friend. Don’t hurt her, she was only looking out for him. That Red couldn’t do this. Just about anything Sans could think of to hopefully make Red stop, make him put the gun down.

 

All while Bun looked up at him with wide eyes, tears starting to sprout from the corner of her eyes. She turned her head enough to be able to look at Sans. The small skeleton’s heart breaking when he saw the terrified look, the image ingrained in his memory for the rest of his life.

 

She whispered out a quiet, “Sans?” Almost calling for him, like she couldn’t understand the situation, was asking for Sans to help her. For her to understand what was happening, but she knew, she had the scared undertone. Fearing what was to come, fearing death, fearing leaving Sans in the hands of that freak. All alone with no one to comfort him. No, not Sans. 

 

The tears fell down her cheeks the same time Sans’ did. Both of them locking eyes, scared out of their minds of what’s to come. Trying to find the smallest bit of comfort in just their gazes.

  
  


Red’s hands, though, were shaking. The sounds of Sans’ screams shaking him more than Red had ever thought anything could. Why? He’s  _ done _ this before, done this countless of times. He’s heard those screams before, heard this terrified tone before. He’s held a gun like this before, seen the tears run down people’s faces.

 

So why was it so hard this time?   
  
Maybe he could let her…  _ No. _ No. There was no way. The rabbit was determined to bring Red to ‘justice,’ letting her go was not an option. The best he could do would be keeping her in the mafia as someone’s pet or servant, but then she might just cause more trouble than good.

 

And besides. How happy will Edge and Fellster be, hearing that their good-for-nothing brother slash son grown weak over his pet?

 

_ No. _

 

It wasn’t an option. It _wasn’t._ _As much as it hurt._

 

Red turned the gun, so he was aiming through the bunny’s throat to her skull, brain ideally. He faced away from her, his finger already pulling the trigger.

 

Red barely even heard the gunshot. It was like his mind was too foggy, too foggy with guilt and shame, with regret and pain. But even through that, even through this thick layer letting him feel nothing but the cotton feeling of apathy, Red could feel his soul gaining EXP. That unfair sensation of euphoria, growing stronger and stronger with every kill, like a high to get addicted on.

 

He swallowed it down with disgust, activating the safety lock, before strapping his gun back to the inside of his coat.

  
  


The room was silent, blood was splattered on the walls and floor. A pile of dust where Bun once sat. Sans, stared stockley at the dust, his sockets the widest it ever been in his whole life. Tears wouldn’t stop streaming down his face, his body going numb as he slowly started to dissolve into a mess. There was some blood splatter on his face, but he didn’t even care anymore. His friend was gone, and it was all because of him.

 

Her life ended because of him, she was dead because of him. A nauseating feeling made him shiver, made him lean forward. Though with the restraints, he couldn’t go that far, resulting in him not being able to save himself from the expelled magic that spewed out of his mouth. 

 

Sans made a choking sound, having put no effort into making sure he doesn’t choke, nor was he in the position to throw up properly. But even as he felt the warm, disgusting magic on him, he didn’t care. His vision was blurry from the tears, his mind racing with the scene he just witnessed. Unlike Red, Sans  _ didn’t  _ look away, he saw the bullet enter her, saw every second like it was slow motion. It was ingrained to his memory, to his very being.

 

Something broke inside him, like a string snapping in two after so much pressure was put onto it. Sans looked ahead with a dead look in his sockets, his eye lights no longer lit.

  
  


As soon as Red got his bearings back he went over to Sans, pulling out a satin napkin, roughly wiping the magic waste off Sans. He discarded the napkin to the side uncaringly, pulling out a knife instead to cut through the ties keeping Sans to the chair. Once he got through them all and pocketed his knife again, Red picked Sans up gently, his hold firm, hand running over Sans’ back.

 

“‘m sorry sans,” Red whispered, a sob barely audible in his voice. “‘m sorry. i didn’ wan’ ta hurt ya. didn’ wan’ ya ta have ta see this…”

 

He didn’t bring Sans home. ‘Home’ was too unsafe right now. Even with Sans promising he didn’t tell anyone else about him, it was protocol to at least stay hidden for two weeks, keeping Red stuck at the base.

 

He went to his office there, his office’s backroom, which had a bed, a closet, a nightstand and mini fridge. He had a TV and had brought his laptop, two weeks shouldn’t be too hard to get through, even if they were stuck here. But for now it didn’t matter.

 

Still carrying Sans, Red headed to the also connected bathroom, helping Sans out of his restrains and helping him undress as he seemed almost lifeless in his arms. He drew him a warm bath, helping Sans in.

 

“do ya wan’ me ta leave?” He asked the skeleton once he was in the bathtub, the water foamy and bubbly, smelling nice of coconut. Sans’ clothes were already in the washing machine as well, getting all of that nasty magic and blood out of them while he still could.

  
  


Sans didn’t even answer him, he stared at the ceiling lifelessly, his tears never once stopping.

  
  


Red sighed, the sight painful to his soul. “...i’ll stay,” he finally mumbled, kneeling down next to the bath to help Sans clean himself. Which really only turned into Red cleaning him.

 

By the time Red deemed him done, the water had a sickly brownish blue color, a mixture of leftover magic waste and the blood from Sans’ lost friend. Instead of dwelling on it, Red lead Sans out of the bathroom as quickly as possible, putting some soft and warm pajama clothes Red had for himself in the closet. Of course they were too big on Sans, but they were only meant as a pajama. It would be fine.

 

He carried Sans to bed, tucking him in, before lying down next to him, rolling towards Sans. His arms went around him longingly, pulling the little skeleton close, like he was trying to look for comfort.

 

But he found no comfort in Sans’ lack of reaction. His lifeless stare.

 

“...night, love,” he muttered quietly, face nuzzling into the back of Sans’ neck as he tried to sleep.


	36. falling for you

For the next few days, everything was tense. Sans wouldn’t even move an inch all day, everyday. Red would have to force feed Sans himself to get him to down something, Red himself couldn't really eat much either. The sight of Sans in this state made Red physically nauseous. Unlike Sans, who took to sleep most of the day and night, Red had trouble sleeping, always worried for the shorter skeleton’s physical and mental state.

 

Sans would hardly respond at all, he would sleep most of his days away, waking up groggily when Red would wake him to either eat or try to comfort him, talk to him, coax him out of this funk.

 

But no. Sans was getting worse and worse, every day he would sleep more, react even less. Sans was broken. He didn’t have nightmares, he only had memories. The scene playing over and over in his head non stop, Bun’s scared expression never fading from his mind. Sans lost, he is giving in. He could never get away from Red, he could never have his old life back. Even if he gets others involved, it would be for nothing. What was the point to even keep going?

 

Sans couldn’t find a reason to get up at all, not even when his body ached for food, not even when he was in a uncomfortable position. Nothing. It wasn’t worth it. There was no point.

 

As days turned into a week, it was now normal for Red to have a harder time in waking Sans up. Needing to shake the monster a bit more every time, growing more difficult to feed the smaller skeleton, growing more difficult in keeping Sans awake.

 

Until, one day…

  
  


Red had come home after a mission, exhausted both from work and mostly from the worry wearing him down. He hasn’t really felt not-exhausted the whole week…

 

He brought food from the Ikea he passed, something better than the usual fast food he brought, but still not exactly something too nutritious. Leaving the food on the nightstand Red went to shake Sans awake, two hands on his side, careful, yet still rough enough to actually wake him.

 

“wakey wakey, sansy,” the broad skeleton muttered. “i brought food.”

  
  


But Sans didn’t move at all, completely motionless. His face didn’t even stirr from that blank expression, like he was deep in sleep.

  
  


“c’mon sans…” Red grumbled, the thickening worry making him feel frustrated. He picked up Sans so he was sitting in his lap, though he was completely limp, only held up by Red. If it weren’t that monsters dusted upon death, one could almost think Sans was a real corpse…

  
  


That’s when it happened, the moment Sans was moved to be laying in Red’s arms, face up. He coughed, it was small. But what was so alarming about it was how weak it was.

 

And the small puff of dust that came out of Sans’ mouth, jaw unhinged and opened...

  
  


For a moment Red thought - no -  _ hoped _ he was seeing things. Was imagining things. But the thin layer of dust left on his sleeve was too real. Too real for Red to ignore it.

 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe, his throat tight, eyes wide, yet seeing nothing but the little patch of dust. Monster dust. Not just any dust.  _ Dead monster dust _ .

 

Sans was  _ dying. _

 

“no, no,  _ sans! _ ” Red said, his voice panicked. “ _ sans, _ wake up ya idiot! c’mon,  _ ya gotta wake up! _ ” He was shaking him in his hands now, yelling at him, screaming for Sans to wake up, to stop dying, this wasn’t funny,  _ stop fucking dying. _ But it was no use. The skeleton stayed limp in Red’s arms.

 

Red jumped up eventually, eyes frantic as he hurried to the labs where Alphys was, almost breaking the door in.

 

“ _ alphys, ya gotta help him!” _ Red screamed, startling the small lizard nearly out of her scales.

 

“J-J-Jesus Red! What is w- _ wrong _ with you!?” The lizard hissed clearly annoyed. Though even she seemed to calm a little in her anger as she turned to him, seeing the state Sans was in. “He’s fa-falling down.”   
  
“ _ do something! _ ” Red screeched. “i  _ know  _ ya can stop monsters from dying! the determination!?”   
  
Of course Alphys knew what Red was talking about, even before he mentioned the determination. But she didn’t exactly seem happy with that topic at hand. She motioned Red to follow him, waddling ahead to the little ‘patient’ rooms she had.

 

“t-the determination experiments are s-s-still unstable,” Alphys warned. “only f-few subjects lived without la-lasting effects. some didn’t live at a-all.”   
  
“but some  _ lived _ ,” Red urged. “alphys, ya  _ gotta _ do something!”   
  
“Alright, alright, just shut up!” She huffed, ushering Red away from the machines, before motioning for him to put Sans on the bed. As soon as Sans was lied down, she immediately attached a few infusion needles and other devices to keep Sans’ health in check. She didn’t even need to put him under any kind of narcosis, the skeleton already being completely out of it. And that was good. They had no time to lose.

 

“You sh-should leave,” the doctor told Red as she pulled out Sans’ soul. But as soon as Sans’ soul was exposed, Red felt a rush of protectiveness, of anxiety, of worry.

 

“ _ no, _ ” he almost growled, like he was threatening,  _ daring _ Alphys to try and make him. But the doctor only rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine! Suit yours-s-self! It’s n-not going to be fun.” And she didn’t give him any more of a warning. She had already drawn the bottle of liquid determination out of a drawer, detaching the syringe needle from the opening to it, before jamming it into Sans’ soul.

  
  


The moment the determination was emptied into Sans’ soul, Sans’ eyes shot open as his body arched as far as it could go. His head flew back as he let out the loudest scream he ever made. Sans’ eye lights were lit, but they were rolled to the back of his head to the point you could barely see them, his mouth completely unhinged, not stopping Sans from opening his mouth wide to scream in pure agony.

 

The scream broke from how loud it was, Sans’ magical vocal cords not made for such force. His voice was scratchy and torn, pure agony and anguish was the only emotion you can make out from the small skeleton. His legs pushed his body up, the only part of his body that was touching the bed was his feet and head. Which were holding the arched body up painfully, though Sans didn’t seem to care.

 

Not like the searing hot sensation in his soul, burning him alive. Threatening to melt his very existence until there was nothing left. The soul itself bright and blinding, already it was dripping cyan and blood red liquid. The soul itself looked like it was bloating, the soul trying to take in the very strong liquid that was only meant for humans.

  
  


“U-Use the trash can,” Alphys warned, barely looking at Red from the corner of her eyes. She didn’t need to figure out the horrified look in Red’s eyes. To hear the choking noises, soon followed by Red emptying his stomach’s contents into the trash can.

 

She had warned him! Red didn’t listen. He really didn’t, and now he was wondering if maybe he  _ should _ have left…

 

“Sh-Shit,” the doctor cursed, though while her tone didn’t seem particularly panicked, it  _ did _ trigger every possible alarm bell inside of Red.

 

“ _ shit!? _ ” He parroted. “what do you  _ mean _ , ‘shit!?’”   
  
“I-I mean that I injected a l-little too mu-”   
  
“the fuck!? i thought you were a professional, you incompetent little  _ bit-” _ __  
_  
_ “I t-told you it’s unstable!” Alphys hissed back at him. “I-I still don’t ha-have the right f-formula to q-quite figure out how m-m-much I need to inject. That’s why it’s  _ s-still _ a  __ work-in-progress, R-Red. B-Besides, he’ll be fine. He’s taking it a l-lot better than most patients.”

 

“ _ better _ than ‘em!?” Red asked, his tone clearly baffled, disbelieving. “did ya even  _ hear _ the noise he made!?” Red could still hear it, though Sans’ horrifying scream had died down once Alphys had slowly stopped injecting him with the literally most toxic thing you can inject a monster soul with.

 

Alphys lied the now once unconscious skeleton back down, putting up little walls on the sides of the bed so he couldn’t fall out were he to roll. She completely ignored Red’s complaint.

 

“He’ll b-be out of it for t-the next few week o-or two. I will be k-k-keeping an eye on his state during t-that time.” Alphys told him, already grabbing the little clipboard on the bed, writing Sans’ information on it. “Y-You’re free to v-visit him.”   
  
“i  _ know,  _ ‘m yer fuckin’ boss!” Red growled, still pretty much on the edge. Alphys didn’t let that intimidate her.

 

“A-And I’m your leading s-scientist and medic. G-Glad we stated our r-ranks.” She simply huffed. “Now l-l-leave. You need to r-rest. There won’t be a lot f-f-for you here anymore.”   
  
Alphys already followed her own example in leaving, however Red was not that easy to let go. Though a tight fit, Red found his way to put his arms through the bars of the hospital bed walls, sliding them through to take one of Sans’ hands.

 

...They felt so much hotter than they had when Sans had been falling down…

 

-

 

For a whole week, Sans has been going in and out of sleep. Never conscious enough to be able to talk to him, but enough for Sans to scream in pain, his weak hands reaching out. His bones started to melt on the second day, Alphys moving Sans to a freezer like room to try and keep him more solid. 

 

But the image of a melting Sans reaching out with melting fingers sticking together, a part of his skull caving in. Would forever be ingrained into Red’s brain. Sans’ scream is forever imprinted in Red’s memory, with the constant moaning Sans would let out most of the time.

  
  


That was only fair, though, wasn’t it? It’s what he deserved after traumatizing Sans with the picture of his own friend getting shot through the skull. As much as that would be ingrained into Sans’ memory, so would be the sight of Sans melting, his bones dripping like they were nothing but wax, be ingrained into Red’s.

 

And it was terrifying. It was such a terrifying sight, every time making Red feel sick to the stomach, the agonized moans and screams not exactly helping him with that.

  
  


It was only during the begin of the second week that Sans was able to talk, but he was completely out of it. Babbling sometimes about ‘buns’ or how ‘it hurts’, his tone always filled with mourning and grief. But he was still too weak to move, besides maybe lifting his arms on some days, and moving his head around.

 

-

 

It’s been a bit more than three weeks since Sans had been injected with the determination. Red was visiting him every day, every day the skeleton growing a little bit more conscious, though never enough to actually hold a conversation. But that didn’t matter to Red.

 

He still came every day, just as he would today. He was holding a small bouquet of blue hyacinth flowers, the third one he’s brought in the past two weeks, though the flowers kept dying in the cold temperatures of Sans’ room. He dumped the old flowers in the trash, replacing them with the new ones, before grabbing the little chair and sitting down next to Sans’ bed, a hand already reaching between the bars to take Sans’.

 

“hey there, sweetheart. how’re ya holdin’ up?” He asked, his tone soft and concerned, though he didn’t expect an answer to begin with.

  
  


“huuuuuurrtzzz.” Came the tired, small voice on the bed. Sans’ head turned ever so slowly to look at Red, his sockets barely opened, looking like they are fighting to stay even the slightest bit opened. Sans’ arm shook as his hand that was held by Red’s struggled to move, tried to grab onto Red’s hand.

  
  


Though it was little, Red’s eyes still widened at the attempt, at the small struggling movements, the way he reacted to his voice. Was Sans growing more conscious? More aware of his surroundings.

 

“do ya wan’ me ta ask alphys ta give ya somethin’ fer the pain…?” Red offered, curious if Sans would be able to understand him. To respond, even if only through a nod. 

  
  


“wwhhho- _ oo _ ?” Sans almost moaned as he finally closed his sockets in defeat, his voice cracking in between, drawing out the word with a cold sigh.

  
  


“the doc…?” Red tried, though even though Sans apparently didn’t recognize Alphys’ name, he couldn’t help but to feel excited about this progress. “doesn’ matter. ya wan’ meds fer the pain, sweetheart?”

  
  


Sans nodded slowly, like the very action was hard to do. “uh...huh…” Sans just barely managed to say, his whole body starting to move the littlest bit. Like it was waking up from a very long sleep. His sockets were barely starting to open again.

  
  


“ok. i’ll get ya someone, love.”

 

The monster that ended up coming on Red’s call wasn’t Dr. Alphys, but one of her assistants. They quickly renewed one of the bags on the infusions, telling Red that should make Sans feel no more pain, though that also meant he had to be careful not to hurt Sans without either of them noticing.

 

Not that Red was planning to do anything even close to hurting Sans.

 

“‘s this any better?” He asked once the assistant finally left, his hand gently squeezing Sans’, never having let go of it. “are ya still in pain?”

  
  


Sans groaned a little at the effort of forming words, but managed, every second becoming easier if he just kept moving his body little by little. “yeee…” Sans almost whispered, moving his head so he was facing Red, hazy pupils forming and looking straight at him. His legs slowly sliding up and down, bending and then straightening out again and again. Like Sans was trying to do stretch exercises, when really he was just restless.

  
  


Red visibly relaxed, a soft smile on his face. He was stroking Sans’ hand with his thumb, bending down to the bed so he was leaning on the little hospital bed wall. His eyes were on Sans, trying to lock with his, to see him, see how he’s feeling, how he’s doing.

 

“yer gettin’ a lot better,” Red noted, his voice soft and eyes loving. “‘m really happy ta see that. how are ya?”

  
  


“whooo… ‘re ya?” Sans asked, looking like he was having a hard time seeing Red, narrowing his eyes a little in a weak attempt to see clearer.

  
  


“wha’...?” Red muttered, his smile dropping a little. Just like his soul. Oh. It wasn’t  _ just _ Alphys that Sans forgot about…

 

“‘m red… remember? i took care a ya…”

  
  


A look of recognition crossed Sans’ face, his arm flopping over his head as the expression crossed his face. “ohhh! i k’ner red. da big cute guy, yeah?” A smile crossed Sans’ face, it was dopey and small. “ya know…” Sans started, looking like he was trying to put himself into a sitting position, though Red kept trying to usher him back to lie down.

 

“when i firssss’ me’d em, i though ‘e was  _ really  _ hand… some! i don’ like em no more, don’ re-mem-mem-ber whyyyyy. huh.” Sans giggled, flopping back down on the bed, his limbs looked noodley and so very fragile. The medicine doing it’s job in making sure Sans doesn’t feel any pain, but it also has the side effect of being… goofy.

 

But Sans looked back at Red, giving him a big smile as he put a finger to his mouth, motioning him to be quiet. “bu’ don’ tell em i said dat! hehe!”

  
  


Red only watched Sans, quiet and curious. Was… he really talking about him? Well, he  _ was _ big… And he wasn’t too surprised Sans wouldn’t like him anymore… What he  _ was _ surprised about was that he said he  _ did _ like him before. That he thought Red was handsome and cute. That he was keeping it a little secret…

 

Red’s face actually flushed a little once the realization  _ quite _ hit. Sans thought he was cute and handsome. Sans had  _ liked _ him.

 

And now didn’t anymore.

 

The breath Red took, deep and heavy, was shaky. “...i brought ya flowers,” he said, pointing with his face to the little vase of flowers. “‘s… hyacinths… the florist said they, uh…  _ symbolize _ askin’ fer forgiveness…” And the blue color had reminded him of Sans’ magic. Of his pretty blush.

  
  


“oh!” Sans said, straining his head to be able to see the flowers. “‘ello flowers!” Sans gave the flowers a little wave and a smile, waiting for a reply. When he didn’t get any from the flowers, Sans turned to Red. Trying to whisper quietly, but only ended up whispering  _ loudly _ .

 

“‘re dey shy?” Sans asked, glancing between the flowers and Red.

  
  


Red snorted, a small, subdued snort. He looked down at their conjoined hands regretfully, a sad smile on his face.

 

“yea, they… hurt someone really important ta ‘em,” Red told him, keeping his eyes on their hands rather than looking at Sans. “they’ve been feelin’... very bad since…” And then he added in a soft whisper, like he was telling Sans a secret, “i think they’re ashamed.”

  
  


Sans gasped, arching his back to be able to see the flowers better. “aaaaah no! da poor babs!” Sans cooed at the flowers, his fragile moldable jaw unhinging from it’s spot, opening wide. The teeth and mouth were slightly conjoined, strings of once solid bones stretched as Sans opened his mouth. It was like Sans was made out of puddy, still solid enough to have form, but very moldable and unstable. If you were to touch him, he would be extremely warm, even if he currently resided in a freezer.

 

“don’ be sad!” He tried to tell the flowers, his head lolling from side to side as he tried to keep it in one place. Sans’ joints were weak, his neck, knees, elbows, wrists and ankles were the hardest to control. Making his body parts connected to his torso fall limp a lot, like a ragdoll.

  
  


Though Red was glad Sans was moving again, was talking again, it was still a painful sight to watch. The way Sans seemed to have little control, the way his jaw seemed to stick together like goo. 

 

“maybe they deserve ta be sad,” Red mumbled quietly, sadly. He could feel some of Sans’ soft bone sticking to his finger as his slow, never stopping strokes seemed to have warmed it up. He stopped, feeling a little sick. “after wha’ they did… maybe ‘s only fair they’re sad now.”

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything, he was in no condition to over think things, and he also didn’t know what happened, so he couldn’t really judge. Sans only moved his head around, looking around the room. “am i in’a ice castle?” He asked, his voice filled with awe.

 

Sans couldn’t move or open his eyes much until today, today was the first and only day Sans responded, actually talked to someone and looked like he was listening. This was the first time Sans moved besides a few random twitches, feeling restless enough to start trying to move his whole body now.

  
  


Red hummed surprised at the question, for a moment looking around himself, like he forgot where he was. He wasn’t sure where Sans got the idea from that he was in a castle, but… it was a better option than him being in a shady mafia ‘hospital.’   
  
“yea,” Red decided to tell him. “‘s yer castle, yer highness.” He did a little dip with his upper body, like he was bowing to Sans, though couldn’t actually bow very far due to the hospital bed wall in his way. Still, the message should’ve come across just fine.

  
  


“ohhh?” Sans asked with interest, Red bowing to him made Sans perk up. “‘m a high nessss?” Sans seemed to be at least enjoying himself, smiling at Red softly with dazed eyes. “why ‘s it so hot in my ice castle?” 

 

The determination heated Sans so much that Sans would be pure liquid right now if he wasn’t in this room. Even now, with the temperature freezing, Sans still had a hard time being solid, is body mushy and dentable. His body so hot, Sans couldn’t feel the cold, to him, it was like staying out in the scolding sun wearing nothing but thick black clothing. Sans’ mind might as well be puddy too, with how dazed and drugged out he seemed to be.

  
  


Red was chuckling softly at Sans’ behavior. It was concerning, yes. The way Sans seemed to still feel hot, despite the freezing temperatures. The way Sans seemed almost delusional, didn’t remember much, but hazy, foggy memories. But right now Red was just glad Sans was okay.

 

That he was… alive.

 

“ya threw a real  _ hot _ party the other day, remember?” Red joked, curious to see Sans’ reaction.

  
  


“ohhhhhhh!” Sans said in understanding. “ i member, i remember!” Sans nodded, his tone of one of reconation. His smile got wider as he wiggled his body. His hips moving side to side with his shoulders, his head also wiggling. 

 

“we danced!” Sans chirped, trying to imitate the dancing with the wiggling he was doing, but he was growing tried. He didn’t keep it up for long, his joints growing more weaker the more he moved, so he stopped before one of his limbs would drip off.

  
  


“yea?” Red asked in a chuckle. “yea. we did. ‘t was really nice.” He imagines himself dancing with Sans, their bodies close, moving to the beat of the music. Would Sans be a good dancer? Red knew he wasn’t one himself, though it didn’t mean he couldn’t humor Sans. Maybe they  _ should _ dance some once Sans would be feeling better…

 

“ya really are the best, ya know that, sansy?”

  
  


“hmmm…” Sans responded, his reaction time slow and quieter, growing a lot more tired after the wiggling. He started to close his eyes again, his body stopped moving, growing still. “wha happened… ta me…?” Sans asked, confusion in his voice.

 

Why was he tired? Why was it so hot in a ice castle? Shouldn’t the castle melt? It felt a lot more like  _ he  _ was melting. But that’s silly, monsters don’t melt. Sans giggled quietly at the thought of himself melting like a candle.

  
  


The question hurt Red somewhere deep in his core. Did he remember bun? Remember the image of her getting shot, her blood splattered to the wall, dust piled on her chair?

 

Probably not right now…

 

“a little accident ‘s all,” Red tried to tell Sans, not wanting to scare this poor, sweet and delusional state of him. “yer fine now. don’ worry. are… ya gettin’ sleepy?”

  
  


Sans mumbled words under his breath, like he himself was trying to see if he was tired. “hmmm, yeee?” Sans finally decided with, wiggling a little to rest on his side, snuggling into the pillow.

  
  


Yea, Red had figured he would be. He was surprised actually by how long Sans had stayed awake to talk to him. Was it really that good for Sans to be already awake for longer times, chatting? Red couldn’t bring himself to care enough. Call him selfish, but he really wanted to just… hear Sans voice again. In a way that didn’t sound tortured and pained.

 

But now Sans seemed really tired out.

 

Red let go of Sans’ hand, standing up and bending down to place a soft kiss to Sans’ warm, moldable face.

 

“a’right then, i’ll let ya sleep a little, princess.”

  
  


Sans hummed in acknowledgement, curling up a little and reaching out with his hands in front of him, like he was trying to grab something. But nothing was there, Sans’ little hands moved around the bed, the small skeleton getting slightly more upset the longer he didn’t find what he was looking for. 

 

Sans started to whine, his body protesting at Sans’ negative emotions, causing his body to become more liquidy. Many times when Sans was mostly sleeping, he would sometimes cry out in his sleep, or seemed to be bothered by something. Those are the times Sans becomes a little more liquidy, when he was upset. Normal bodies becoming hotter the more angrier or upset you are, the extra heat causing Sans’ body to melt a bit more than normal.

  
  


The sight scared Red. It  _ always _ did, never got better or easier. Just the sight of not just Sans upset, but also him starting to melt more, sometimes even going as far as for his body to deform slightly, the sight purely terrifying.

 

Red’s hands tightened around the bed wall, eyes wide and scared. “wha’s wrong!?” He asked, clearly panicked. “sans! wha’s up!? are ya in pain!?”

  
  


Sans continued to whine, his body moving restlessly, like he trying to get up. “my dragon!” Sans almost cried. “my dragon, where is my dragon!? i want my dragon! where is it?” Sans’ hand flew up to smack into his own face, which only caused Sans to make a noise of complaint. When the hand was lifted off, strings of bones connected the hand to his face. His hand almost molding into Sans’ head, Sans tearing his hand away due to the discomfort of feeling his limbs getting stuck together.

 

“where’s my dragon!?” Sans called out, his face growing more blue the more time he spent without his plushie. Only resulting in him melting even more, his face trying to scrunch up into a look of being upset, sockets almost completely molding closed due to the force Sans was using in scrunching up his face.

  
  


Red almost felt like he was the one melting with how tight his throat was. He rushed to gently pet Sans, stroke him over where he was still clothed to not move any of the already so soft bone.

 

“shh, shh, sans! ‘s ok!” He tried to calm him. “yer dragon’s on a mission, remember? ta get ya lotsa cake? ‘m sure he’ll be back by tamarrow!” And by that Red, of course, meant he was going to get Sans his plushy. And a lot of cake. He wasn’t even sure if Sans could eat cake, but… he wanted him to have the option if he could. Maybe at least a little bit… 

  
  


“hmm, wha?” Sans asked, turning his head to look at him, having trouble opening his eyes. It got to the point where Sans got annoyed with them, moving one of his hands to his sockets to rip them open. Move away the melting bone that covered his eyes, the space between Sans’ sockets almost ripping open too, almost making Sans’ into a cyclops. 

 

But at least he didn’t look as upset, more confused than anything.

  
  


Red almost backed up at the sight, eyes wide and shocked, but… he stayed. He glanced away uncomfortable. “don’ worry, yer dragon’ll be back tamarrow,” Red repeated, trying not to let the distress show in his voice. “do ya think ya can go another night without ‘im…?”

  
  


Sans nodded slowly, for some reason the sound of the word ‘cake’ got him excited for his dragon’s return. Calming him enough to settle down, hugging his pillow instead. Sans hummed in agreement, closing his sockets and relaxing into the bed. “okay…” Sans uttered quietly.

  
  


“ok,” Red said back with a relieved sigh. Sans was okay. He was slowly cooling down, shape solidifying more. “ok. goodnight, love.”

 

Red finally got up again, feeling almost hesitant to leave Sans. But he did, eventually, letting Dr. Alphys know about Sans’ improvement, about him melting and not remembering things. The doctor said it was to be expected. Sans was still barely conscious, his soul was recovering, he would naturally have a hard time remembering things. The memories weren’t gone just… harder to access.

 

Red had a lot to think about when he came home that day…


	37. the damage has been done

The next morning, Red was barely awake. He had ended up trying to busy his mind with making a cake for Sans, then making another one and even a third. But it only meant that all those whirring, troubling thoughts in his skull would come to haunt him at night instead.

 

Fellster and Edge were in town, Red heard. That was just fine by him. They were probably here for him anyway.

 

When Red came to the base that day, leaving the cakes and the dragon in his own personal office, he went straight to where he knew his family would be, almost kicking in the door. The two skeletons looked towards him the second they heard him enter, looking displeased, like Red had interrupted an important discussion. He didn’t care.

 

“i wanna let sans go.” He told them, before they even had a chance to greet him.

 

“Who?” Fellster replied, the tall skeleton lifting a bone brow curiously, the appendage split in the middle due to the large slit on his skull, going right through it.

 

“ _ sans! _ my captive!?” Red sounded absolutely frustrated, like this was the most urgent matter in history. “i fucked up by gettin’ ‘im. i wanna set ‘im free.”   
  
“GETTING HIM WAS A MISTAKE,” Edge agreed, though his tone sounded dismissive. “BUT WHY SET HIM FREE? DONATE HIM TO THE LABORATORY, DR. ALPHYS SAID HE’S ONE OF THE FEW SUCCESSFUL EXPERIMENTS SO FAR.”

 

“‘e’s  _ not _ an experiment!” Red hissed back, eyes burning holes into his brother. “an’ ‘s hardly  _ successful _ either. i wan’ ‘im ta be free.”   
  
“Now where’s that coming from?” Fellster asked, one leg crossed over the other as he was sitting in his large chair. “I don’t remember you being sentimental for pets.”   
  
“HE’S GONE SOFT SINCE HE’S GOTTEN  _ HIM, _ ” Edge noted, only getting a warning glare back from Red.

 

“i’ll show ya soft, ya stinkin’ bastard,” he growled lowly. “‘m boss as much as ya guys are. sans hardly remembers shit right now, ‘m sure if i ask alphys she can make him… i ‘dunno. not remember me. he’ll be fine.”   
  
“HE WILL BE A  _ HAZARD. _ A WILD CARD. WE DO NOT KNOW IF IT WILL TRULY WORK.”

 

“yer  _ face _ won’ work when ‘m done with ya-”   
  
“Now, now, Red,” Fellster warned him, Red freezing in his movements to get at Edge. He stopped, loosening up and turning back to look at Fellster, arms crossed. “Do not misunderstand me, I am more than displeased you’ve let this monster turn you soft. But this is not important right now.”

 

Fellster got up from his chair, striding over to Red, a hand on his shoulder. Red almost flinched away from the touch, but instead just tensed uncomfortable. “Red, think about this. Think about  _ Sans. _ What do you think will happen when you let him free? Not remembering what happened?”   
  
He’ll be able to live a normal life again, to not feel scared all the time. To dress as he wants, cook for himself, to leave the house and play with the children. To… be with Doggy.

 

“He won’t be able to get his own life back,” Fellster argued, like he could read Red’s mind. “He already lost his job, people probably reported him as missing, it would be suspicious. Enemy organizations know of your connection to him, will find out you’re letting him go, seeing it as a chance to take him, hurt him, get at  _ you. _ You know you have more enemies than any of us, Red.”

 

And the worst was, it was true. Red was silent, unable to argue. Because there  _ was _ nothing to argue. Fellster was right. If Red would let go of Sans  _ now _ , he’d be making him a target. He’d be giving him out for free for any criminal to have a go at.

 

But he’s already hurt Sans so much…

 

“Do not think I am telling you this because I approve of what you’re doing. Of your…  _ relationship _ with this thing. But I believe this is the only way to get through to you,” Fellster went on, eyes cold as they stared so deeply into Red, the monster could think he was looking straight into his soul. “Right now the most merciful thing you can do is to keep him. Or kill hi-”   
  
“ _ never! _ ” Red growled, teeth bared like a wild animal. “i won’ let  _ anyone _ hurt him!”

  
Fellster hadn’t backed off, only staying stock still as he watched his own son snarl at him. “Very well then,” Fellster concluded. “I believe you know everything you need to know. Do as you have to, though remember. Letting Sans go free is only going to cause him more harm.”   
  


The tall monster stalked away from Red once more, passing by Edge, giving him a nod. “I believe we have a meeting to finish.”   
  
“OF COURSE,” Edge replied. “RED, IF YOU PLEASE?”

 

“yea, go fuck yerself, ta,” Red grunted, but he left the two monsters alone.

 

-

 

Red felt sick today, soul heavy as he headed to the labs, the freezer room where Alphys had moved Sans’ bed and machines to. He was carrying a plastic bag in one hand, the soft, pink dragon in the other.

 

“knock knock,” Red said, trying to make his voice sound not as lackluster as he felt. He was heading to Sans’ bed, already sitting down on the chair next to it. “look who came back taday. jus’ like i told ya.” He was holding the dragon plushy to show it off to Sans, wiggling it around a little.

  
  
Sans gasped in delight, his whole body wiggling excitedly, like he couldn’t contain himself. His hands made grabby motions to the dragon. “my dragon! dey came back!” Sans cooed, a big smile spreading across his face at the sight.

  
  


As soon as Red saw his precious little skeleton, he relaxed. He smiled down at him, handing him his dragon.

 

“yep,” Red said. “an’ look wha’ he brought!” He pulled up the plastic bag, taking out one of the containers of cake to show it to Sans. 

  
  


Sans, moved his head to get it in a angle that he could see, but when he did, his completely normal sockets widen in delight. Alphys must have come in and reshaped him again…

 

“cake!” Sans cheered, already struggling to sit up correctly.

  
  


“yup!” Red agreed, easily getting excited with Sans’ excitement. He helped Sans to sit up easier, using the little remote to move the bed for Sans to be able to sit. It was a good thing that Red had also thought of bringing plates, a knife and forks, already preparing Sans a plate of the first cake.

 

“i made ‘em myself,” Red admitted. “before, uh. yer dragon stole ‘em from me. i hope they’re good…” He’s never made cake before, though he had followed the instructions as closely as he could. 

 

Handing Sans the plate of cake, he watched him closely, curious for a reaction.

  
  


Sans laughed as he took the plate, his other hand pressing the dragon plushie close to himself, snuggling his face into it. “hehe, oh red jr! ya lit’le stinker!” Sans teased.

  
  


Red snorted surprised at the name, eyes a little wider, face flushed. “red jr?” Red repeated, amusement in his voice. He hadn’t been aware the dragon had been named after him!

  
  


Sans placed the plushie right next to him, before focusing on the cake, ignoring Red in the process. Using the fork to cut a piece, before popping it into his mouth. Sans had the cake in his mouth for a few seconds, tasting it. Before his face lit up, a big smile on his face as he turned to Red. “i like it! i’s mango!” It was mango and banana, but it was close enough.

 

The little skeleton dug right in, happily eating the cake like it was the first good food he had in ages. Compared to the flavorless food Alphys feeds him, Red’s cake was heaven.

  
  


Red smiled, relieved Sans liked the cake. “red jr. brought some more, ta,” Red told him, showing the other two cakes, one being a simple chocolate cake and the other being a currant jelly cake, though he didn’t make the jelly himself as the recipe asked for. He just hoped store bought worked, too.

 

“how’re ya doin’, sweetheart? any pain?”

  
  


“is so hot, but it doesn’ hurt anymore.” Sans pointed out, almost shoving the whole slice of cake into his mouth. “when can i ge’ out?” Sans asked, looking up at Red a little tiredly.

  
  


“alphys said in a few days. a week maybe,” Red told him. The truth was, Alphys wasn’t so sure herself either. It depended on how well Sans would recover, if he would relapse or if his recovery were to slow down. But if things went good and smooth, she said he could be out in a few days probably.

 

Red already cut the next piece of cake, the currant jelly cake, sliding the piece onto Sans’ plate.

 

“are ya excited ta get outta here?” Red asked, his tone a little playful. “maybe we can celebrate when ya do. watch a movie, grab some good food. dance a little.”

  
  


“oh, oh! i wanna see my bro when i get out!” Sans chimed in, already starting with the second cake, almost eating half of the slice in one go. His jaw was a little wild when he chewed, like it might disconnect from the rest of his body and fall off, thankfully, that never actually happened.

 

Sans’ body was mostly solid, only a few random areas were a little mushier than others. But otherwise, Sans almost looked like his normal self. After waking up from his coma like state yesterday, Sans’ recovery started to rocket. The movement really helped his body, the more he moved, the more strength he started to gain.

  
  


Though as relieving as that was to see, Red had trouble looking as excited anymore. Right. Sans didn’t remember where he was. What happened. And Red… couldn’t let him back to his old life. Not without endangering him.

 

He’s  _ already _ endangered him. Everything Red has done was nothing but hurting Sans.

 

Red felt sick. It… wasn’t fair.

 

“tell me ‘bout yer bro…” Red decided to say. “‘s he nice?” Maybe a little distraction would help him feel better…

  
  


That did it. Red was bombarded by a whole gush episode by the little skeleton. Sans talked about how amazing his brother was, he couldn’t really remember exact moments, but some bits and pieces of them. Hopping between one story to the next, never finishing the first. It was hard to keep up with if you didn’t know when Sans changed to a different moment. A lot of the times it wasn’t even noticeable that he switched, didn’t stop to pause or think. Even Sans didn’t know what he was talking about, just that it felt right. 

 

By the time Sans was slowing down, he had eaten at least two slices of cake from each cake. Now laying down on the bed comfortably with his dragon in his arms, on his side talking to Red. “- and he jumped like a hero to save the cat. and then he put his jammies off when i stopped tickling him, so he could go to bed. so he ate the sand from the sans box. it was great, he’s so cool!” Sans giggled, all snuggled up to his plushie.

  
  


Red obviously had no idea what Sans was talking about, but Sans’ tone alone was enough for Red to get into it, listen intently to the random little moments, the crazy, patched together stories Sans told him. The love and pride in the little skeleton’s voice was adoring, and eventually Red just found himself listening to the voice rather than the words, swimming in it in bliss.

 

He was so precious, so perfect. How could something as sweet and adorable as Sans exist? How could it fall into Red’s dirty hands? How could Red ruin something so pure…?   
  
“‘e soun’s like a great guy,” Red laughed, his tone soft. “ya really love ‘im a lot, don’t’cha?”

  
  


Sans giggled as he snuggled into the plushie, one hand sneaking to Red’s to squeeze it lightly. “i  _ do _ . ‘e’s great, love em lots!” Sans rolled a little to get closer to Red, his voice becoming quieter. Sans took his time in looking up at Red, having a hard time saying the next word. The sudden mood change was almost jarring. “red..?” Sans asked, his voice tiny and meek.

  
  


The tone worried Red, though he tried not to show it. He squeezed Sans’ hand gently, comforting, whether it was for Sans or Red himself. 

 

“yea, love? wha’ is it?” Red asked, tone soft.

  
  


“why da ya look sad?” Sans asked, a flicker of yellow flashed in his left eye, but it died out the same second it came. Lost in the darkness that was Sans’ eye sockets, instead replaced by those hazy white eye lights once again. Almost like it never happened.

  
  


To Red it simply looked like he must’ve imagined it. Must be seeing things. Maybe it had been a reflection from the machines’ own light or something similar… It didn’t matter too much.

 

Red simply tried to give Sans his best smile, squeezing his hand a little more. “‘dunno what yer talkin’ ‘bout, sweetheart. ‘m fine. i got ta see ya, talk ta ya. wha’ more could i wan’?”

  
  


Sans frowns at him, not liking his answer. “yer soul doesn’ say dat…” Sans muttered, gripping Red’s hand tightly. Slowly, Sans closes his sockets and rests his head comfortably. Sans yawned a little before settling. “‘m tired, talk later…”

  
  


“my soul…?” Red repeated, eyes wide as he looked at Sans. But Sans was already slowly falling asleep, leaving Red alone with his questions. Did Sans CHECK him, was that what he meant? But… Red didn’t notice anyone CHECKing him, and even so, a CHECK wasn’t a look into someone’s  _ soul. _ If you truly wanted to, you could still hide information from a CHECK.

 

But Sans saw right through him…

  
“‘course,” Red finally decided to whisper, leaning forward to give Sans a soft kiss. “goodnight my prince.”   
  
He stayed by the bed that night, never letting go of Sans’ hand.


	38. a blank slate

It’s been two days, Red was coming to visit Sans once again, a milkshake in one hand as he closed the door behind him. Sans, was sitting up, slouched, staring at him, tired eyes looking into red like he could see everything. “red.” Sans said, his tone was tired and slightly grave.

 

He had woke up alone in a freezer, surprising not cold. But it didn’t really alarm him, his memory of the past few weeks were hazy, it was hard to remember what has been happening lately. Only that he was here for a while, and Red visited him often. The talks they had was blurry and muffled, Sans couldn’t remember the details if he tried.

 

But he remembered everything before everything started getting fuzzy, before it went all black.

  
  


“i brought ya somethin’, sweetheart,” Red told him, his voice soft and careful, the graveness in Sans’ voice not quite settling to his yet. Though Sans has been getting a lot better in the last few days, he’s never remembered anything from before, and Red didn’t think he would now.

 

He sat down next to his bed, handing Sans the strawberry vanilla milkshake. “i hope ya like it.”

  
  


Sans took the milkshake carefully, staring at it now resting on his lap. At first he didn’t know what to say, the casualness Red carried making Sans falter. But he looked up at Red, sockets narrowing at the other in attempt to focus on Red better.

 

“wha happened?” Sans asked. “wha happened ta me?” Sans wasn’t stupid, he could  _ feel  _ something wrong with him, something different. Something wasn’t right,  _ he  _ wasn’t right.

  
  


Red wasn’t surprised at the question, though… the way Sans asked it seemed off. The way he was looking at him, so focused, so intense. Did something happen?   
  
“‘s nothin’ tragic,” Red assured him. “ya were jus’ a little sick. alphys nursed ya back ta health. are… are ya ok, sans? any pain?”

  
  


“red, i feel weird. different. somethin’ else happened, can ya just…” Sans sighed, overly tired. “tell me?” The last thing he remembered was Bun. Her expression, her head caving in when the bullet tore into her. But nothing else, everything was a blur, before going black.

 

“wha happened after bun?” Sans asked, heavy bags under Sans’ sockets, those sockets slowly blinking, like he was in slow motion.

  
  


Red’s throat felt dry, soul heavy.  _ That’s _ what’s different. Sans’ eyes looked more tired, not the usual tired, but soul-deep kind of tired. His voice sounded weak, sounded like he had given up, like he could no longer see the beauty in the world, could no longer get excited about little things.

 

_ Sans remembered. _

 

Oh, how Red wished he hadn’t…

 

“...ya were fallin’ down,” Red croaked out, his voice suddenly hoarse and weak. “i… ya were dying… i brought ya ta alphys an’...” Red took a deep breath, like talking about this hurt him. It  _ did. _ “she gave ya some determination. it… worked, but… not perfectly.”

  
  


Sans raised a brow at that, beyond confused, but not really caring enough to get all the details. He knew what determination is, you learn about it in school. Monsters have magic and humans have determination. What he didn’t know was that monsters can have determination too, but that’s not what caught his interest. “nah perfectly?” He asked, feeling like this was the reason why he was feeling this way. Why his body felt both weaker, yet so much stronger.

  
  


Red was shifting on his seat uncomfortably. He just wanted to take Sans’ hand, hold it the way he’s done during the other visits. But would he still let him?   
  
“she… gave ya ta much. yer body’s not made ta handle this much determination an’... yer… ya start meltin’ sometimes…” He didn’t really want to get into the detail either. He didn’t  _ know _ all the details, only that Sans had to be kept cold and that he usually started melting when he got upset, but Red really wanted to talk about this as little as possible.

  
  


Sans nodded lightly, sipping his milkshake idly. Welp, it now made sense  _ why _ he was in freezer, at least. Though, how long he has to stay here, Sans still doesn’t know. The small skeleton looked around the bed he was in, examining the barred walls. “can i leave, or ‘re ya plannin’ ta keep me locked up here now?” All while a hand went to the bars, driving his point across. But there wasn’t any scorn or judgement in his voice. It was plain, like he was talking about the weather. 

  
  


Red still flinched, like the accusation hurt him physically. And in a way it did. 

 

“they’re not ta lock ya up, look.” Red showed Sans the little mechanism to the side of the bed to remove the walls, letting Sans out of the bed if he wanted to. “they were only ta make sure ya wouldn’ roll out. ‘specially after ya were awake, ya started wigglin’ in yer bed like ya were on a mission.” Despite the tenseness, Red let out a small, hoarse laugh at the memory, though it died down too quickly.

  
  


Sans hummed, his legs slowly moving to be dangling from the bed, sipping on the milkshake’s straw to get the sweet cold treat, before placing it on the table right next to his bed. He slowly let himself slip down, until his feet touched the ground. But the moment it did, Sans’ knees buckled and he fell forward.

  
  


Red gasped, catching him in his arms quickly. “careful!” Red warned, holding Sans close and tight, like he was scared the second he would let go, Sans would fall again. Would fall down again…

 

The hold quickly turned into a hug, Red’s arms around Sans’ tightly, pressing him to his chest, Red’s face nuzzled into Sans’ skull. “...are ya ok?”

  
  


“tired.” Sans muttered, his face pressed into Red’s shoulder. For some reason, being close to Red didn’t matter anymore, he didn’t have the urge to push Red away in disgust. He wasn’t mad at Red for killing Bun, he wasn’t even that shaken up when he remembered Bun’s last moments. “guess yer nah gonna let me leave, i guess.” 

 

Sans doubted that Red would let him leave when Sans couldn’t even walk. But who knows, maybe Red would take him back to his place and just ‘take care’ of him himself. Sans didn’t mind, if he was being honest. He didn’t care anymore in escaping, the thought seemed unappealing and troublesome. It was just better to just go with things, give up and let things happen. If Red wanted him so bad, then fine, he could have him. Sans didn’t care anymore.

  
  


But this was not what Red wanted. He wanted  _ Sans _ , yes. But he wanted Sans to  _ like _ him. To  _ trust _ him. To enjoy his company, feel comfortable around him. He  _ didn’t _ want to  _ break _ Sans. Not like this.  _ Never _ like this.

 

But he had, Sans’ tone sounding as lifeless as his body felt in Red’s arms, and there was no way of taking it back. Of undoing it. Or even  _ stopping. _ He couldn’t even  _ stop _ and just… let Sans go. It was too late for that.

  
  


Red’s throat felt tight, nauseous with guilt, and he held Sans tighter to his chest. “‘m sorry,” he breathed out, his voice quiet and hoarse. “‘m so sorry, sans. i never-” No. Oh no. “i-i… i never… wan’ed this. i j-just wan’ed ta be happy with  _ ya. _ ” He was mumbling now, his face nuzzled into Sans’ skull in a way Red hoped it would hide the few tears running down his face, hoped that Sans didn’t notice the small sobs.   
  
Red couldn’t remember the last time he’s cried like this, if it ever happened, and he wasn’t going to admit to it now.

  
  


Sans stayed still in his arms, just letting Red have his episode. What does he even do in this situation? Should he try to comfort, or should he just wait it out? Can he maybe get out of his hold to leave? Give Red some space.

 

Though, to be frank, maybe Sans couldn’t. Red’s hold on him was tight, keeping Sans in place from moving away. Sans didn’t have the will or energy to fight, so staying was now a given. So what now? Should he just pretend nothing was happening? Talk about other things and they both just ignore, or should he confront it?

 

Nah, Sans was too tired to do anything, might as well just lay here in Red’s arms. Wait for him to calm down himself before he can talk to him again. Meanwhile, he would drink his milkshake as he waited. 

 

Sans reached for the milkshake he left, sipping it idly as he waited to calm down. Sometimes patting Red’s arm to at least somehow comfort him. It wasn’t much, but Sans didn’t know what to do, so it was the only thing Sans could offer at the moment.

  
  


Red, though, took a while to properly calm down. The way Sans wouldn’t react at all, wouldn’t fight or comfort him, like he had  _ nothing _ left inside of him, it hurt Red. It only made him feel worse, made him feel like all was lost, like things could never be good between them.

 

At some point Red had picked Sans up, sat him on his lap as Red sat down on the chair. He wasn’t sobbing anymore, though sniffling a bit, his face red from what Red refused to admit had happened. He kept one arm around Sans, though used the other to fetch the last bouquet of flowers. They were starting to wilt, the cold making it hard for them to survive.

 

“i… i got ya flowers,” he tried to tell Sans. “hy… hycan… i don’ remember. but they’re, uh… they remind me of ya an’... ‘m sorry. they mean ‘m sorry…”

  
  


“dats sweet.” Sans muttered, his fingers touching the wilting petals. Sans’ looked at Red, trying not to stare just in case it makes Red uncomfortable. “‘re dey a sorry, ‘m lettin’ ya go, or a sorry, but yer stayin’ with me?” This, is the final time Sans will bother on ever asking Red again. There is no point in asking again, Sans just wanted to know if anything changed. After this whole ordeal, Sans wanted to know.

 

  
Red hesitated. He had expected this question, though it still hurt him. He still dreaded having to answer it. Having to  _ disappoint _ him.  _ Again. _

 

“they’re… a sorry, i can’ let ya go…” Red mumbled, voice quiet. “i  _ wan’ _ ta, but… ya would be in ta much danger. ta many bad people know how much i like ya. how far i would go ta save ya. they could…” Hurt him to get at Red. Kill him for revenge. Torture him. Keep him from Red.

 

“‘m sorry…”

  
  


Sans stayed quiet, processing the words carefully. Like they were some old code that Sans was trying to decipher. But in the end, Sans nodded in understanding, sipping his milkshake as he began to speak. “kay, guess ‘m really stayin’ with ya forever, congrats.” Sans shrugged, like all of this wasn’t a big deal to him.

 

“‘m ta tired ta try anymore, i give up. ya win, i won’ bother ta try an’ run away anymore.” Sans went to rest his head on Red’s shoulder, too tired to keep himself up, thankfully his arms still held his treat from falling, still sipping at it idly.

  
  


Red, though, shook his head no. “tha’s never wha’ i wan’ed.” He argued. “i wan’ed ya ta like stayin’ with me, not ta…  _ give up. _ ” But he figured it was too late for that, wasn’t it?   
  
Red sighed. He held Sans closer once more, placing a soft kiss to his cheek, knowing to Sans it meant probably  _ nothing _ anymore, but… Red at least wanted to  _ pretend _ things were in any way remotely fine.

 

“do… ya think i can take ya back home?” Red finally decided to ask.

  
  


“i was gonna ask ya da same thing.” Sans replied, moving his head a little to look at Red. “can i even leave dis room?” Without melting. Sans’ doesn’t remember melting, but if Red says so, then okay then. He can now melt, he wasn’t going to question how or why a overdose is causing him to melt, but okay.

  
  


Red gently placed Sans back down onto the bed, letting go of him. “i’ll go ask alphys,” he told him, giving Sans another soft kiss, before leaving the room to do so. Though he wasn’t gone for long. Alphys was more than willing to let Sans go, having already taken Sans off her machines a while ago and telling Red he should be fine as long as Red kept him cool enough to not melt. 

 

So Red was bringing Sans home. He still had had to blindfold him to make sure Sans wouldn’t know where the mafia’s base was, but once they were far enough away, Red took the blindfold off of him again.

 

Except they weren’t driving to Red’s house.

  
  


Sans stared at his old house, confused on why they were even here, “my home?” Sans asked, turning his attention over to Red, clearly wanting answers. “weren’ we goin’ ta yer place?”

 

Are they making a pit stop? Why are they stopping at  _ Sans’  _ house? Sans didn’t ask to come back, didn’t ask to see his old home. Was Red rubbing it in when Sans finally given up? It didn’t seem like something Red would do.

  
  


Red’s car stopped right in front of the house. “i bought it,” Red told him. “told ‘em ta keep it the way it is.” Though of course Red made the necessary adjustments to make sure Sans wouldn’t be able to run away. Not that he thought Sans still wanted to, but… If Sans can’t get out, no one can get in to hurt him either. It worked both ways…

 

“i… thought ya might prefer being here.” He got out of the car, opening the door to Sans’ side and offering him his hand.

  
  


“oh.” Sans muttered, taking Red’s hand and letting the other lead him to the house. When he entered the house, he looked around to see everything was just how he left it last time he was here. The place made something in his soul pulse, a feeling Sans couldn’t recognize. Was he that dumb or did he forget how to be normal? It was like all his emotions were new to him, unnatural.

 

He started to sweat a little, but it wasn’t the normal blue expelled magic bullets, no, it was bone. Melted bone starting to run down his skull, the whole room getting just slightly hotter to him. But it was manageable, Sans continued to walk into the house, looking around until he made it to the couch. Sitting on it carefully, the dragon plushie still in his hands.

 

Oh, that reminded him.

 

“where is da jacket?” He wanted that jacket back, he doesn’t care if it would make him warm. He wanted it.

  
  


Rather than answering Red went up to Sans’ bedroom, opening a closet to find his jacket in there. He grabbed it, going back down to Sans to hand it to him.

 

“if ya ever get ta warm, the freezer’s packed with ice cream. i can get ya more, ta,” Red told him, his tone a little concerned. He had been hesitant at first if he should actually bring the jacket here, knowing Sans would immediately want it back. And the jacket was _warm._ _Very warm._ But… Sans would know best how to keep himself solid. And he didn’t want to keep this from him…

 

“do ya… wanna do anythin’? i moved everythin’ important here, the laptop’s in yer room…”

  
  


Sans had laid the jacket over his shoulders, not entirely putting it on, but this was good enough. The small skeleton shrugged as he looked towards the TV, glancing over the many games and movies there were, debating if any caught his interest. Though everything seemed boring at the moment, nothing caught his interest. So Sans turned to Red, giving him a shrug. 

 

“‘m fine with anythin’,” Sans told him. He really wasn’t being very helpful, he knew that. Though he couldn’t really help it, he just wasn’t interested in doing anything. “movie, games, food. whichever.”

  
  


Red hesitated, for a moment considering if he should urge Sans to choose something,  _ anything. _ But he decided to give Sans a break. Maybe he just needed to rest some…

 

“le’s just watch a movie, yea?” He asked, already turning on the TV, which he had already connected to Netflix. He was looking through the movies to spot anything good, or maybe a show they could binge. “‘s there anything ya wanna eat? mcdonalds? or chinese food?”

  
  


“i want…whatever.” Sans shrugged, letting himself sink into the couch. He browsed through the many options on netflix as Red ran by them, seeing if anything looked remotely good. But… none of them mattered, and Sans couldn’t understand why he was suddenly this way. Why he just didn’t care about anything. It was really starting to bother him.

 

He spotted a show he always wanted to watch until now, but he never really got to it. Sans didn’t hold any interest to it now, but he knew he did before, hopefully Sans would get into it, he has too. Sans raised his finger and pointed to the show he wanted to binge. “dat one.”

  
  


Red stopped skipping through the options to look at the show Sans was pointing at. “tha’ one?” Red asked, surprised Sans had even suggested one. But he was more than glad about it. “ok. le’s binge tha’ one then!”   
  
He marked the show so he wouldn’t lose it, quickly ordering them some chinese food, before they started watching it, waiting for the food. Red was sitting on the couch close to Sans, though didn’t put an arm around him, didn’t hold him or pull him in. He was only sitting next to him, wondering if Sans would still mind if he  _ did _ get grabby… Probably not if he was honest.

 

He wasn’t sure if that was good or not.

 

But around halfway into the episode Red was tired of being antsy. He moved one arm, smoothly sliding it around Sans’ back, placing his hand on Sans’ hip. He pulled him a little closer so he was flush to his side, though his hold was gentle and weak, if Sans wanted to get out, he easily could.

  
  


Sans didn’t complain though, only adjusted his position to be more comfortable. His legs were now on Red’s, his body pressed close to the other as he watched the screen. When Red started to cuddle him, Sans didn’t mind, he let Red do his thing. Why fight it, Red wasn’t doing anything really. He was just doing some harmless cuddling, there was no reason to ruin his fun.

  
  


Red should be happy. He should be glad that Sans was finally… ‘obedient,’ finally doing what Red wanted without fighting it, finally letting  _ Red _ do what he wanted.

 

This was what most people in his position would strive for, to break their pet like this, to make them lose all hope until they don't have reason left to fight anymore. And a part of Red, a small ugly and selfish part of him,  _ was _ happy. Happy that he could have Sans in his arms like this. That he didn't have to fight him anymore.

 

But an even bigger part was just… disgusted.

 

He sat with his arm around Sans silently, barely able to focus on the show, too nauseous with guilt and grief. Could Sans ever forgive him? Red doubted it. And even if Sans would, would it  _ fix _ anything? Would it bring Sans back to normal? Give him back his hope?

 

Red only got up when the food arrived, too unmotivated to grab plates or silverware. So he just handed Sans his little plastic container, starting to silently eat his own food with his chopsticks.

  
  


Sans ate slowly, almost machine like, his tired eyes never leaving the screen. But he knew something was wrong, he noticed the difference just like Red. But… to Sans, it shocked him. To him, Sans had been expressive and had the urge to want and deny things, but now he can feel all that gone. Sans can feel his will gone, he didn’t feel the things he used to, and it boggled him. How can he make such a change in such a short amount of time? Was it a short amount of time? Sans had been asleep for most of it to really know. But  _ when  _ did it change, when did  _ he  _ change?

 

He got no joy out of eating the orange chicken, something he always loved to eat. The show didn’t interest him at all, like you were trying to watch it, but either get distracted a lot or just unfocused. To him, it could have been just a normal pattern on the walls, a moving pattern on the walls. One Sans didn’t care for, it came to the point that Sans couldn’t even look at the screen.

 

Sans looked down, watching himself get some food and bring it up to his mouth, eat, down, repeat. It seemed liked the better thing to watch instead of the moving pictures in front of him. But for some reason, knowing he was controlling the arms he was watching felt really abnormal to him…

  
  


Red himself wasn’t exactly focused on the TV screen either, the pictures flying by him like they were nothing but background static. He could tell how off Sans felt, by the way there was absolutely no feeling in his movement, in his expression. The way he wasn’t watching the screen either, the way he didn’t seem to care about the food at all, something he had enjoyed so much just some weeks before.

 

It really did hurt Red…

  
He wanted to do  _ something _ , but what  _ could _ he do…?


	39. the perfect pet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! we started both a [kustard](https://ask-kustard.tumblr.com/) and [seath](https://ask-seath.tumblr.com/) ask blog! check 'em out!

Sans woke up from the movement of Red getting off the bed, going to get dressed for work. Sans sat up, watching Red lifelessly, he didn’t even turn away to give Red privacy as he dressed like Sans usually would. The only thing that would show some bit of emotion in Sans’ actions were how Sans never seemed to want to let go of the dragon plushie, choosing it over the many other plushies on his bed.

  
  


Red though didn’t even notice Sans was watching him, awake here, not until he already got dressed, turning around to face the bed, only to startle a little, eyes wide and face tinted in a soft red. 

 

“uh. mornin’ love,” Red mumbled surprised. “did ya sleep well…?” Red himself had a little trouble falling asleep. With the new environment, the many glowing stars on the ceiling, the new bed and his ever growing worry for Sans. It was difficult for him to find his rest. But he  _ had _ slept well once he fell asleep.

  
  


Sans didn’t answer his question, his head cocking to the side in curiosity. “‘love’?” Sans repeated Red’s words. Sans heard Red call him ‘sweetheart’, but never love. Sans would normally think he is thinking too hard on this, but for some reason, it felt like that word held so much more than normally.

  
  


Red looked at him surprised. At first because he initially thought it should be obvious. Sans should  _ know _ he loved him, after how hard he’s fought for him, after how much he cared for him. But no, of course Sans wouldn’t know, Red never  _ told _ him, and that’s what surprised Red next. It had slipped out so naturally, without Red even thinking about it, worrying about it, about Sans’ reaction.

 

But either way, he wasn’t going to back down now.

 

He approached Sans slowly, bending down, a hand on Sans’ cheek to angle his face to Red’s as he kissed him. “yea,” Red hummed after the kiss. “i  _ love _ ya…”

  
  


Sans stared at Red blankly, his sockets blinking at him slowly. “oh.” Sans said lowly, not seeming bothered or excited about this. In fact, he acted like Red just told him what’s for dinner tonight, something average and not that important. “dat makes sense.” Was the only thing Sans supplied, though he didn’t move from his spot, waiting until he was told to or Red would draw back.

  
  


Red hesitated, his soul tight, disappointed at the lack of reaction. But it made sense, of course. There was no reason why Sans  _ should _ act any different… He had just hoped…

 

“i’ll… be goin’ ta work then,” Red decided with a sad sigh. He grabbed his bag, giving Sans a small wave as he went to leave. “yer phone’s on the nightstand. call me if ya need anythin’. bye.”

  
  


Sans watched him go, not saying anything as Red left, sitting there, doing nothing…

 

-

 

Red came back around nine hours later. And there was nothing too special about that. He always came back around that time, a little later sometimes, a little earlier other times. What  _ was _ special was that… when he came home, going to Sans’ room to look for his favorite little skeleton… Sans was in the same position he had left him in. Sitting at the edge of the bed, head down, stare blank, like he hadn’t moved in the least.

  
Red had the scary feeling that he didn’t.

 

“...sans…?” He tried, scared, almost like he expected Sans to just break at the sound of his words. He seemed so… off right now.

  
  


Sans looked up, blinking at him, like he was trying to adjust his gaze to get Red into focus. “yes?” He asked, the dragon plush right next to him innocently.

  
  


Red sighed, still feeling odd and worried. “come on,” he decided to say. “le’s go ta the kitchen. i brought pizza.” He had left it earlier in the kitchen, going to look after Sans right after. A hand outstretched, Red offered to help him up. He wasn’t even sure if it was because he felt like Sans needed it, or as a nice gesture.  _ Did _ Sans need it…? Red was so unsure all of the sudden.

  
  


Sans took the hand either way, letting Red pull him up and onto his feet. Slow light feet pattered next to Red’s heavy and strong steps, following Red’s lead. Sans sat down where Red had directed him to, waiting for Red to pass him a slice.

 

The pizza was warm to the touch, Sans staring at the slice in his hand for a few moments before he finally took a bite. The small skeleton had a distant feeling that he should be enjoying this, this was something he would normally enjoyed. It had all the qualities of what Sans enjoyed about pizza, so why is it that it can’t put a smile on his face?

 

Why does he feel so… empty?

  
  


Red eyed Sans worriedly, his own pizza tasting bland to him. “did… wha’ did ya do taday?” He tried, hoping Sans had something,  _ anything _ to tell him. That he  _ hadn’t _ just sat on the bed all day doing nothing. That maybe he went to the living room to watch TV at some point. Or that he played some video games on the laptop.

  
  


“wait fer ya.” Sans stated, looking up at the other monster, like what he said was completely normal. That waiting in the same spot without moving was okay, normal behavior.

  
  


Red’s soul felt tight. “did ya… do anythin’ while waitin’? watch tv? play some games? anythin’...?” Come on, Sans. You can’t just…  _ sit _ there for nine hours and do  _ nothing. _ “at least… nap?”

  
  


Sans shook his head no, taking another bite of his pizza. “was i supposed to?”

  
  


“sans…” Red said, his voice so worried and sad. “don’ ya wanna spend yer time doin’ at least  _ somethin’? _ ya don’ jus’ gotta sit there an’  _ wait _ fer me all day.”

  
  


Sans tilted his head, munching on his pizza idly. “i don’?” He asked, looking down, like he should be ashamed… but, he wasn’t. “bu’ i don’ feel like doin’ anything, wha da i do then?” Sans looked back up to Red, genuinely asking what to do. To give him orders, some command. Give his life purpose. 

  
  


“you jus’... you… i don’ know,” Red uttered, genuinely helpless himself. He didn’t want to tell Sans what to do, Sans should do what he  _ wants _ to do, but… Sans seemed like he didn’t  _ want _ to do anything himself. “ya could… ya could try ta bake again. or jus’ watch some tv. read a book. anythin’ really? if… if ya  _ wan’ed _ ta, ya could even call me. talk a little. i wouldn’ mind.”

 

Sans seemed to have a hard time knowing what to do, like you were given so many chores and are told to do it all at once. “which one? which one should i do?” Sans asked, “how long should i do everythin’?” Should he only do one of those things per day? Or a mixture of them? An hour each? Red has to be more specific, Sans  _ doesn’t know. _

  
  


But that’s not what Red  _ wanted _ . He wanted to give Sans  _ ideas, _ not give him a list of chores he had to work through. “however long ya want,” Red tried, hoping that would be enough for Sans. “watch some tv till ya get tired of it. or play a game till ya reach the new level. i don’ know, sansy, ‘s up ta  _ ya. _ i’s  _ yer _ free time, sweetheart.”

  
  


“mine?” Sans looked away, trying out the word, like it was foreign. “ _ my  _ free time? when did i ‘ave a choice in  _ anythin’ _ ?” The sad part is, Sans wasn’t being sassy or sarcastic. Sans was genuinely asking, actually expecting Red to answer him, direct him, tell him the truth about this cruel world.

  
  


Red’s soul felt like it shattered into pieces, the words hurting him more than any knife or gun shot ever had. “ _ sans, _ ” he breathed out, his voice barely more than a whisper, like the words had knocked all air out of him. “of  _ course _ ya have a choice. i don’ wanna shape yer whole life, i don’  _ wanna _ order ya ‘round. i just… wanna keep ya safe, sweetheart. ya can still  _ do _ things.”

  
  


Sans stared at him, bored his gaze into him, like he was looking right through him. “bu’ i don’ ‘ave anythin’ i wanna do.” Sans whispered, matching Red tone. “why am i like dis, red? i remember how i felt before… but i can’ feel dem now.” Sans was lost, he was still there, but he was lost. able to remember his past life, how he used to feel about things, how it felt to feel things. But now, he can’t get himself to, even when he could remember the feeling, he couldn’t will himself to feel it.

 

It felt distant, like a very old memory, something far off and unreachable. He knew he should be  _ livid  _ at Red, angry, sad. But he just shouldn’t bring himself to feel those things when he looked up at Red, all he felt was… nothing.

  
  


“i don’  _ know, _ ” Red replied, his tone  _ almost _ a sob. “i… really don’ know. ‘m  _ sorry _ , sans. ‘m so sorry. i never  _ wan’ed _ this. i jus’ wanna help ya somehow…”  _ Would _ it help Sans if he ordered him around? Is it better for Sans to do  _ anything _ , if even just chores Red ordered him to do, rather than to do nothing at all?   
  
Both options sounded bad, leaving a really really bad taste on his tongue...

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything more, seeing how upset Red was getting. So he shut up, stared at his new slice of pizza, and ate quietly. “sorry.” He offered, hoping that will be enough, hopefully…

  
  


Red looked down at his own slice of pizza feeling… empty. Bad. Wrong. “‘s ok,” he mumbled quietly. He wasn’t sure  _ what _ he was saying was ‘okay.’ It wasn’t okay Sans had to feel this way. It wasn’t okay Sans didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t  _ Sans’ _ fault, though, it was… Red’s. “‘m… sorry, too.”

  
  


Sans didn’t know what to say to that, feeling like his real self would have something to say here. But he just couldn’t think of anything, everything felt so… off. Sans knows he should be feeling something about this, should be thinking about what to say and do, maybe even have a clever comeback. But no, nothing, Sans couldn’t, and the very idea made a heavy feeling sit right where his soul would be.

 

His soul dropped?

 

From what? The idea that he can’t feel anything? Was that scary to him? Sans wouldn’t know.

 

Sans stared down, his pizza forgotten. “i think… ‘m scared.” Sans stated, his tone calculating and unsure. “alone…?”

  
  


Red looked up at Sans, eyes wide, apologetic and sad. “‘s ok,” he told him, his voice a soft whisper. “yer not alone. ‘m here. ‘s gonna be ok. we’ll figure somethin’ out. we’ll… ya’ll be fine again. i  _ promise. _ ”   
  
But could he promise something like that? Red didn’t know what to do, how to help Sans. He could try to get him busy while Red was at work, but would it really  _ help? _ All Red could do was try and try and try more, but… what if he broke Sans too much…?

 

The thought was scaring  _ him. _

  
  


“ok,” sans muttered, nodding in acceptance. “i believe ya.”

 

-

 

Red had decided to at least try to keep Sans busy. Not with chores, of course. He didn’t want to order Sans around. It left an extremely bad taste in his mouth. But if Sans wasn’t going to be able to keep  _ himself _ busy, the least Red could do for him was get him a few more options to.

 

Red came home that day with a small bag of books with him, seeking out Sans. He found him in the bedroom, sitting up, but still in bed under the covers, staring at the wall like he was trying to interrogate it.

 

As… sad as  _ that _ was, it was not a too uncommon sight for Red at this point. With a pained sigh, Red sat down onto the bed, close to Sans. “i gotcha somethin’,” he said, hoping it would wake a little bit of curiosity in the little skeleton.

  
  


Sans turned his head at the sound of Red’s voice, shifting a little so there would be more space for Red on the bed. He watched the other take out some books out of the bag, there were three very thick books, puzzle books. Red passed one of them to Sans to check out, letting Sans see it himself.

 

The small skeleton leafed through the pages lightly, looking at what the book contained. After he saw enough, he looked up at Red, waiting for an explanation on why he was handed these books out of nowhere.

  
  


“ta keep ya busy,” Red explained simply. “when ‘m gone. i thought ya might wanna do some puzzles, keep yer mind busy, yea? ‘s better than ya jus’... starin’ at a wall.” At least he really hoped so…

 

He had gotten a book with word puzzles, crosswords and such, one with mixed kind of different puzzles and one with sudokus of varying difficulties. He hoped that at least some of them caught Sans’ interest…

  
  


Sans looked at the books more intently now that he knew the purpose of them, this time taking extra time and focus to look through all the pages. “okay, thank ya red.” Sans said, placing the book down again to give Red his undivided attention. 

  
  


Red nodded, giving him a small, “no problem,” though he wasn’t entirely sure if Sans was actually going to do any of the books… But oh well… There was another problem to chew on.

 

“have ya eaten anythin’ taday?” Red doubted he would get a positive answer. Sans hadn’t been eating during his absence for the last few days, and it was really starting to make Red anxious. Sure,  _ Red _ didn’t eat during that time either, but Sans usually did. Who knew how good it was for him…

  
  


As expected, Sans shook his head no.

  
  


Red sighed, before his sigh turned into a groan, his face buried in his hands. “ya  _ really _ gotta eat, sans,” he groaned out. “‘s not good fer ya ta just…  _ not _ eat.” Gaining a shrug from the smaller skeleton, Sans’ face not looking the least bit guilty at all. Of course not.

 

“ok, sans, look,” Red finally offered. He took Sans’ phone from the nightstand, scooting more onto the bed so he was next to Sans, the shorter skeleton able to see his phone screen. “i’ll be settin’ ya two alarms, ok? the first one at 9, ya’ll be gettin’ breakfast then. anythin’, like a sandwich or cake or i ‘dunno. jus’ eat somethin’.”   
  
Red was already setting up the alarm as he explained it to Sans, giving it the little memo of ‘breakfast.’ Then he went on to make another one, this one around 2pm.

 

“when this one rings, ya should get somethin’ fer lunch. ya can also get snacks in between, but no matter if ya do that or not, eat somethin’ at those two times, ok?”   
  
He added the memo of ‘lunch time, i love you <3’ to the second alarm.

  
  


Sans nodded in understanding, taking the phone once it’s been handed back to him. He stared at the little note added into the lunch time alarm, feeling he should say something to that, but… he couldn’t come up with anything… Why can’ he think of anything to say anymore? “wha do i do if d’ere isn’ anything ta eat?” Sans changed the subject, oddly not wanting to dwell on the subject. But the question was something Sans wanted to ask, something Sans needed to ask. 

 

What if there wasn’t any food to feed himself with? What should he do then? He would fail Red’s orders and would be forced to not be able to do what he was told.

  
  


“see if ya can make yerself somethin’ with wha’s there,” Red offered. He usually tried to keep at least a few things in the fridge for Sans to work with, the only time where it wouldn’t be the case would be when Red loses sight of what they have and forgets to get groceries. “if there’s really nothin’, call me. an’ maybe let me know when i need ta get more shit?”

  
  


“okay, red.” Sans said, placing the phone down on top of one of the books once he was done looking at it. “is d’ere anythin’ else i need ta know?” Might as well get everything he needs to know before ending this conversation. Sans wouldn’t want to do something else that would upset Red, though Sans thought he always been recently.

 

Did Red even like him anymore?

  
  


Red gave it a thought, if he was already telling Sans to eat at certain times, he might as well tell him anything else that was necessary, but… No. He really didn’t want to end up ordering him around, like he was trying to make Sans work for him, do his chores.

 

“take care a yerself,” Red decided to say instead. “an’ never be afraid ta call me if ya need somethin’ while i’m at work.  _ tha’s _ wha’ ya have yer phone fer.”

  
  


Sans looked down, at his lap, not answering to the new orders. His thoughts still on what he was thinking before. “‘re ya upset at me? ‘re ya ‘avin’ doubts of lovin’ me now?” Sans asked, the words he spoke were weird to him, especially the part where he talked about Red’s love towards Sans.

 

Was he going to be replaced or abandoned? Or killed, like Bun? Sans did know more than Bun, and if Red truely killed her because she knew things, Sans was without a doubt going to be killed. Besides, it would take only a matter of time before Red gets tired of him and stops this game.

  
  


Red’s eyes widened, both in shock and hurt. Was that what Sans was thinking? But why  _ would _ he, had Red been cruel to him? Did Sans think he was just trying to make Sans do what he wanted, that he was just striving off Sans’ obedience?   
  
“no,  _ sansy, _ of course not!” Red told him almost immediately. He moved closer to Sans, an arm around him, face nuzzled close to Sans’ neck, giving him small kisses. “i wouldn’ ever stop lovin’ ya, sans. i love ya  _ so much. _ ”

  
  


“but yer always look upset with me.” Sans pointed out, remembering all those times Red sighed sadly or either looked disturbed from what Sans would say. It was like Red didn’t want anything to do with him and was only dealing with him for some reason. Soon Red would realize there wasn’t a reason, and would throw Sans away in a ditch and shoot him dead.

 

“like yer tired of me.” Sans finished, not sure how else to tell Red all the things he had observed from the other ever since he woke up on a bed in a freezer.

  
  


“‘m  _ worried _ fer ya,” Red tried, his voice sounding so desperate and apologetic. “ _ because _ i love ya. i wan’ ya ta be happy an’ healthy, sans.” He was lying close to Sans now, on the blankets, rather than under them, but his face buried in Sans’ neck, his body close to Sans’, feeling the warmth he gave off, the soft buzz of magic coursing through his bones, his familiar smell. He just wanted Sans to be okay…

  
  


“okay.” Sans muttered, laying there calmly after he got his answer. Not really needing to say anything else now that Red told him the real reason, but Sans couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was more to it than that. Or maybe he was misjudging it because of his views about it beforehand.

  
  
Red hummed, a little pout on his face as he cuddles more into Sans, like he was trying to comfort him. He wasn’t sure if Sans quite believed him. He wasn’t sure if Sans quite believed  _ anything _ . But… for now this was all Red could do…


	40. the new furry overlords

During the next few days Sans had been doing anything Red told him to. He ate whenever the alarms rang, he told Red when the fridge was empty so he would go to get groceries, and Red always found him working on the puzzle books. It still didn’t seem like Sans was doing these things for  _ himself,  _ more like he was just doing it to follow Red’s orders, but… it was better than nothing. Than Sans  _ doing _ nothing.

 

The first time Red came back  _ not _ finding Sans working on the puzzle books was three days later. He came home, a strong smell of food coming from the kitchen. So far Sans had always only eaten something that was still there or small, cornflakes, a sandwich, or leftovers. But this time he must’ve decided to cook.

  
Except Red had a very hard time figuring out what he was smelling. Sea food? No, there was a sweet hint to it. Pie? Or was he smelling lasagna…?   
  
“sans…?” Red asked, the mixed smells confusing him as he headed to the kitchen. And once he arrived there, he knew what he was smelling.

 

_ Everything. _

 

The table was covered in dishes, a creamy white soup, some spring rolls, grilled champignons. Sans was still at the stove, preparing what looked like a nut pie, while there was still something in the oven.

 

“sans… oh my god.” Red couldn’t even be mad, just shocked, his voice an almost breathless whisper, though a laugh in his tone. “oh my god,  _ what’re _ ya doin’!?”

  
  


Sans looked up at him, leaving the pie he was working on to gesture to all the dishes, then the cookbook that was opened to a pie recipe. “doin’ wha da cookbook told me to do, see?” Sans grabbed the book and showed Red the many recipes it  _ suggested  _ Sans could make with the recipe he was originally going to do. All of them optional, not at all telling him that he needed to make this for the clam chowder he was planning to make from the beginning.

  
  


Red looked at the book, at first confused, thinking one recipe had all these dishes in it. Before he eyed the next, and then the next, and slowly started to realize Sans… made  _ every _ dish it suggested. At least every he came across…

 

“oh my god,” Red said again, clearly laughing now. He put a hand on Sans’ shoulder, gently rubbing it while taking the book from him and placing it down. “i think ya made enough,” he said, though there was no anger in his voice. He eyed the pie still on the kitchen counter. “though i guess ya can finish this one. do ya need any help?”

  
  


“we need da book fer dat.” Sans pointed at the book Red took from him and left to the side.

  
  


“oh! yea.” Red picked up the book once more, going through the pages until he found the clam chowder, then going farther until he found the pie. Huh. ‘Cranberry pecan pie.’ “so, wha’ do we do?”

  
  


“step 11.” Sans said, already walking back to the pie to continue what he was doing, but before he got to into it, he perked up. He quickly left the room, Red hearing rummaging from the living room, before Sans came back with the three big puzzle books Red got him. “i finished dem.” Sans said, placing them down on the table near Red.

  
  


Red drew his eyes from the cookbook back to Sans, eyes widening in surprise. “ _ already? _ ” He asked, taking one of the books from him and going through the pages. Yep. All of them seemed completed… “i thought ya’d be busy with ‘em for… i ‘dunno. a  _ week _ at least.” To be honest, he had expected several, but… he didn’t want to admit it.

 

Huh. Guess he’d have to find something new to busy Sans with… Though that wasn’t too tragic either. Red had already been doing research on the matter, trying to make plans.

 

They finished the pie together, pulling what turned out to be stuffed bell pepper out of the oven by the time they had to put the pie in, too.

 

Looks like they were going to have a feast tonight.

 

-

 

Red had made them both go to bed early that day, not telling Sans why. Though it was only a few hours, around two in the morning, that Sans was going to find out any way. Red was shaking the small skeleton gently, trying to wake him from his sleep, whispering a quiet, “wakey wakey, love.”

  
  


It took a bit of effort from Red’s part, but he finally woken the smaller skeleton, earning himself a glare from said skeleton. Sans had turned around, his sockets not even opened, but he glared at Red disapprovingly, not at all happy he was woken up. His nose ridge was scrunched up just like his bone brows and closed sockets, his mouth was pulled into a frown.

 

Sans was not a happy bean.

  
  


“aww, c’mon sansy, don’ be so grumpy,” Red cooed, a little amusement in his tone. He collected Sans up and pulled him out of bed, trying to make him sit up on the edge of it. “c’mon, get yerself ready. we’re goin’ out.”   
  
Red himself was already going to the closet to get dressed, though he was eying Sans to see if he’d follow or needed more encouragement.

  
  


Sans stayed sitting at the edge of the bed, his face not changing from the pouty, grumpy face of his. Soon Sans’ body started to tilt, before Sans face planted back into the bed, not moving at all after that.

  
  


Red snorted, honestly not too surprised. “a’right, then i’ll getcha dressed,” he decided, picking and sitting Sans up again. He pulled out some comfortable warm clothes, a dress, some long fluffy socks. He hadn’t put the ankle cuffs back on Sans since the… incident, so Sans could put underwear on again. And that’s what Red was doing, peeling the old undies off his little skeleton, before carefully replacing them.

 

By the time he was done, having given Sans his jacket and some shoes, he offered Sans a hand to pull him up and off the bed.

  
  


Sans for once didn’t obey, he turned to his side and curled up into the jacket, his face still sour. Though Red couldn’t see it due to Sans hiding himself completely in the jacket. Sans made a little noise of complaint, trying to hide from the light to go back asleep.

  
  


Red huffed, but it wasn’t an angry huff. “fine then.” He said, bending to just pick Sans up and carry him. He carried him to the door where he put on his own shoes, before heading out and to the car, placing Sans into the passenger’s seat. He buckled him up, angling him so that even if Sans were to fall asleep during the ride and would hang his head, he shouldn’t get hurt.

 

Red himself went into the driver’s seat next to him, starting up the car and already heading the way he had planned and memorized over the last two days.

  
  


The car ride went fast for Sans, it was like he only closed his eyes for only a second before they were at their destination. Slowly, Sans began to uncurl when he felt Red stop the car, putting it on park and shutting down the car. Sans glanced out the window sleepily to see where they were, where Red would take  _ him _ .

 

Sans saw a very bland building, with only one sign that said it was… a rescue pet shelter? The sign had a picture of a dog, with a logo lazily made into a cat tail. Sans blinked a little surprised, looking around the building to see if there was another building around, one Red was actually planning to go. But no, the parking lot around the shelter was wide, but empty.

 

Sans turned to look at Red, rubbing one eye to make sure he wasn’t still sleeping. “red?” Sans asked, hoping Red would explain without him forming anymore words. Because oh boy, Sans had no words to help him right now, he was clueless.

  
  


Red already figured what Sans was trying to ask. “i been lookin’ inta yer type a… depression a bit.” He used the term ‘depression’ loosely, not sure if  _ that’s _ what it was. Or if it just was an after effect of the determination, of Sans falling down, yet  _ not. _ The symptoms were the same, so… it was better than nothing. “an’ i thought a therapy cat might help ya… c’mon sansy, le’s go.”   
  
He had gotten out of the car, circling to Sans’ side, again offering a hand to help him up. “‘m not carryin’ ya fer this one! ya gonna look fer the perfect cat yerself, sweetheart.”

  
  


Sans made a little face when Red told him he wouldn’t carry him, feeling like he was stolen something he didn’t know he had. So Sans reached out with both of his little hands, reaching out to Red in a silent plea. Sans looking up at the other silently, hoping Red would do it, at least to the door. He was to sleepy and tired right now, he wanted Red to carry his lazy ass now.

 

Sans said nothing, but his face said a tiny ‘please’ to the other, his little tiny hands making grabby motions.

  
  


Red’s soul melted at the sight, like  _ he’s _ been the one overdosed with determination. Oh, curse this perfect little skeleton, how could he possibly be this cute?   
  
“alright,” Red mumbled, already bending down to pick him up. “but only ta the cat section. then i’ll put ya down ‘gain.”   
  
And he did. He carried Sans inside the building, holding Sans in one arm when he had to use the other to pick the lock, going on to the cat section of the shelter. It was in the middle of the night, no one was here but the animals. Once they entered a hallway that had a little sign with a cat paw on it, he put Sans down again. There were cages of cats, bigger and smaller, some with several, some with only one.

 

Most of them were sleeping, adapted to the schedule of their caretakers, though some were also awake and active, climbing and scratching on their toys, meowing them a starving song as soon as they noticed someone coming in.

 

“go on, sansy. find yer new paw-tner.”

  
  


Sans took a few hesitant steps in, looking a little lost. He kept on looking behind him, to Red, not sure what to do,  _ how  _ to choose a pet cat. He wasn’t sure if he was qualified to do this, really, Sans would have been okay with any cat you gave him.

 

He glanced at the cages he passed, looking through the glass to see each one, but nothing spoke to him. He again, looked at Red for guidance. 

  
  


“go on,” Red only said, trying to encourage Sans. “see if any a the cats catch yer inter-  _ fuck! _ ”

 

Red whipped around startled, hearing something rip, before he came face-to-muzzle with an old cat. She was gray, fur looking dirty and matted. She was missing an eye, an old scar replacing it. And a piece of Red’s shirt stuck on her claws.

 

“stupid cat, scared the crap outta me,” Red grunted, getting a loud, croaky meow back from her. And then another. And another. 

 

“shut up! we’re not here fer  _ ya! _ ” The cat just started pushing herself against the bars, paws peeking out from between them, trying to reach for Red. But Red wasn’t going to do the same mistake twice. He stepped away from the cage, heading to Sans instead.

 

“c’mon, let’s look fer some better cats.”

  
  


Sans started to walk again once Red was beside him, there right beside him. There were quite a few cats that were interested in Sans, meowing at him constantly, their paws reaching out for the small skeletons. Sans only glanced at them for only a few seconds each, not at all seeming interested himself.

 

As Sans passed, cats screamed for his attention, sensing Sans’ kindness, his love and compassion lying underneath all that numbness. But Sans wasn’t stopping, he continued without looking back, passing more cats as he went. Some of them he would look at longer, but it was nothing special, because he would continue on after a bit, like he didn’t even notice them from the beginning.

 

_ Nothing  _ was speaking to him, none of the cats called to him like they should have. Sans knew he should pick one, one that spoke to him, interested him. Though there wasn’t any that seemed to stir in him, only feeling the hollowness he felt for a while now. 

  
  


Red was getting more anxious by the minute. He hadn’t considered the possibility of Sans just not…  _ finding _ any cat. The internet said he was supposed to find a cat that the  _ client, _ in this case  _ Sans, _ specifically clicked with. But the only one that could judge that was Sans himself…

 

Red heard an irritating sound, the sound of claws scraping, metal clinking, but didn’t pay it any more attention. Just some cats doing their cat things...

  
  


Sans continued to pass more cats, his sockets blinking slowly, uncaringly. There was one little kitten that meowed the quietest, and for some reason, Sans heard it over the louder noises the other cats made. Sans looked over to where it was, to find a cage with five kittens inside, leaning in, Sans tried to find the one that he heard. And he did, he saw a munchkin kitten, his body was all white, with dark brown, brown, and light brown splotches around it’s little body. The cat had bright yellow eyes, the color reminding Sans of his own when it switched from the blue to yellow.

 

Sans bent down to pet it’s head lightly, getting a purr from the small kitten. The other kittens in the cage trying to push the one Sans was petting to the side so they could get under Sans’ palm. Though once it started to get hard to keep his palm over the one he wanted to pet, he pulled away, getting back up and turning away, before he started to walk away again. The kitten Sans petted cried out for him, pressing it’s little face to the glass as it watched Sans go.

  
  


Red eyed Sans curiously, then looked over to the abandoned cat, the small munchkin kitten looking after Sans heartbroken. Huh. This was the first one Sans had actually pet… And the cat seemed to love him, too.

 

“hey, don’ ya thi-” He didn’t finish his sentence, letting out a loud, startled yelp as he felt claws against the back of his skull. “what the fuck!?” He grunted, trying to pull off the cat, feeling claws scrape against his bone, creating a loud, earsplitting noise, several cats howling in protest.

 

And when Red lifted the offender to his face, it was no other than the gray persian from before.

 

“how did ya get outta yer cage!?” Red almost screamed, in complete shock. But the cat just blinked at him, giving him a croaky meow, like she hadn’t just committed a crime. “stupid fur ball,” Red grunted, going back to it’s cage, the lock  _ somehow _ open, and putting it back in. “stay there an’  _ stop botherin’ me. _ ”

  
  


Sans continued to look through the cats, not stopping to see what Red wanted to say before, nor the trouble he was having with the cat. It wasn’t long until he ran out of cats to see, though he only gave all of them a passing glance, never more than that.

 

After they reached the end, Sans stood there, unsure what else to do. He looked around one final time, to make sure there weren’t any other cats he might have missed. Sans finally looked to Red, who finally caught up with him again, muttering a quiet, “‘m done.”

  
  


Red turned to him, surprised, almost like he wasn’t sure what he was talking about for a moment. Before he collected his thoughts again.

 

“so, uh… anythin’ that caught yer interest?” Red asked Sans, tone hopeful. But only getting a shrug from the small skeleton.

 

Red sighed. He figured as much. “wha’ about the small one…?” He still tried, though. “with the stubby legs? the kitten?”

  
  


Sans looked back from where they came from, almost like he could see the cage the small munchkin cat was housed. “dat one was nice.” Sans admitted, he looked at Red once, then back at the way the cage the kitten would be, before back at Red. “dat one?” Sans asked, already heading to said cage.

 

In fact, it wasn’t that far from where they were, the cat still where Sans left it. Crying out for Sans, the paws scraping at the glass trying to climb it to reach Sans. The small skeleton leaning in a little to look at it more carefully, before entering the cage entirely. He sat down near the cat, ignoring the others around him, only focusing on the one kitten. 

 

The cat meowed at him, going to his lap, before it started to climb on top of Sans, climbing until it reached Red’s hood. It went right in, snuggled itself into it’s new home, the head cuddling the back of Sans’ head. Sans tried to look at it, but after figuring he couldn’t, he just got up and out of the cage. The small skeleton acted like there wasn’t a kitten cuddled up behind his head, in his hood. Sans just continued to look around, before walking towards the entrance.

  
  


Red eyed Sans surprised, but quickly followed after him. “so… ya like it?” He tried, not sure if he should look at Sans or… the small kitten snuggled in his hood.

  
  


But Sans nodded, making the kitten snuggle more into Sans’ head. “yea, dis one.”

  
  


“a’right then,” Red chuckled surprised. He picked the small cat out of Sans hood, placing it into Sans’ arms instead, forcing Sans to hold it, the kitten seeming just fine with that development. “guess ya got adopted then. congrats!”   
  
But the festivities didn’t keep up for long. Before Red knew it there was a loud meow, pawing at his pants, before he felt clawed paws climb them up. Red looked down, at this point not even surprised anymore.

  
“what  _ is _ it with this old cat!?”

  
  


“congrats.” Sans said, his tone monotone. “guess ya got adopted too.” Sans fired back, looking at Red with slow blinking eyes, the kitten snuggled into his arms.

  
  


“wha…?” Red asked, almost shocked. “no! it just-” But the cat interrupted him, climbing up to his chest until Red was forced to put his arms under it, his morals keeping him from just letting this old cat fall. She rubbed her head against Red’s mouth, the skeleton coughing in protest.

  
“it won’ leave me alone…”

  
  


“it looks like it likes ya, da ya wan’ ta take it with us?” Sans asked, his own hands going to scratch the kitten in his arms, gaining soft purrs and meows from the small kitten. “i wouldn’ be surprised if it broke out again an’ followed da car back ta my place.”

  
  


Red grumbled quietly as he looked down at the cat in his arms. So he had gotten adopted as well, huh. Well, Sans  _ did _ have a point. She’d probably just follow them to their place…

 

“fine,” Red sighed, though he didn’t sound happy about it. “she can stay. c’mon, le’s get to the car.”   
  
Before they left, Red decided to take some cat things from the shelter, a litter box, some food and bowls. He told Sans to sit in the back this time, making sure that the cats wouldn’t get in Red’s way while he was driving them home.

 

“so,” Red said eventually, halfway on their way back. “what’re we gonna name ‘em?”

  
  


Sans looked at the kitten still curled up in his lap, it’s little tongue poking out a little at him. “it’s blepping at me.” Sans stated. He wasn’t sure what to name it, he was only sure that he wanted to name it a food. He always named everything after food anyways back then, Sans doesn’t think he will stray from that tradition, no matter his condition.

  
  


Red wasn’t sure what to respond, but he looked a little back at Sans, so he could see his face, blepping his tongue out at him. Sans stared right back, at first he was processing what he was seeing, before Sans blepped back at Red in retaliation for the betrayal. But Red was not here for a fight. He was a love maker, not a war maker, and rather than fighting back, he just threw Sans a small kiss.

  
  


Sans didn’t know how to react to that, what to throw back, so instead he decided to answer Red’s question. “i don’ know wha ta name ‘em.” Sans admitted, picking up the kitten to see what gender it was. A boy.

 

Sans turned to Red’s cat, picking it up gently to see it’s gender. A girl. “i got a boy, ya got a girl.” Sans informed, placing the old cat on his lap with the other one, petting both of them gently.

  
  


“really?” Red asked surprised. Welp. Guess he was stuck with a crazy old quite literal cat lady. He didn’t give it much thought really, before he said, “i know what i wanna name mine. tractor.” He said the name with so much conviction, not a hint of doubt, like there was no possible better name for her.

 

“now ‘s yer turn.”

  
  


Sans looked to the old looking cat, making eye contact with it. “tractor?” Sans said quietly, like he was testing out the name. “i don’ know about mine,” Sans looked to his own cat, trying to figure out a name just by looking at it, but nothing came up. “i think ‘m jus’ gonna show it stuff an’ see which one he likes da most.”

 

That sounded solid, let the kitten decide it’s own name. It was also a sneaky way of not forcing himself to come up with a name, knowing in his state… he lacked a few key things about himself.

  
  


“huh. tha’s a good idea,” Red mused out loud. “ya think tractor would like tractors…?”   
  
He didn’t expect an answer, didn’t really hear it anyways. Red was glad Sans seemed at least somewhat interested, and glad Sans wouldn’t have to be alone anymore when Red was gone. The cats needed care and attention, it should keep Sans at least a little busy, without Red having to feel like he was ordering him around…

  
  


When they got home, Red carried the cat supplies while Sans took the cats, Tractor in his hands and the kitten in Red’s hood. Settling Tractor on the ground, Sans took his new kitty to the kitchen, where he grabbed every sweet he could possibly find. He packed them all on the table, when he couldn’t find anymore. He placed his kitten in front of him and grabbed the first sweets near him.

 

“chocolate?” Sans asked, holding the bar up for the cat to see. The kitten sniffed at it, but otherwise didn’t seem that interested. Sans continued on to the next, setting the chocolate bar to the side.

 

“taffy?” Sans asked, holding the Laughy Taffy in front the cat. This time the cat looked interested, licking the wrapper like if he did it enough, he might get to the treat inside. Sans kept the reaction in mind before going on to the next.

  
  


Red eyed this curiously, actually enjoying watching this. Enjoying how Sans was doing this all by himself! Without anyone telling him to, just to figure out his new kitten’s name. It was adorable. It was amazing. Getting him a cat  _ must _ have been the right thing to do.

 

Red’s cat meanwhile was getting herself comfortable on Red’s lap. The skeleton had been sitting at the kitchen table, watching Sans do his thing curiously, Tractor now joining him. In fact, she actually ended up lifting her head up until it was lying on the table, her single, amber eye watching Sans and the smaller cat.

 

She meowed once, but it was loud and cracked. “no, ‘m not gonna give ya that candy. ‘s probably bad fer ya anyway. an’ sans is doin’ important business.”

  
  


Sans picked up the fifth last candy, holding it out to his kitten, the pile they went through bigger than the ones they still have to go. “patches?” He asked, showing the bag of sour patch to the kitten, who nommed on the ends of the packet. Moving on to the next, Sans now should showed the cat the packet of jelly beans.

 

“jelly bean?” Sans asked, only for his sockets to suddenly widen when the kitten jumped at the bag, seeming ecstatic. Now Sans wasn’t expecting this, maybe the cat to get excited over a few, and Sans would pick which got the most reaction. But this, he didn’t think the cat would get  _ this  _ excited for jelly beans. Sans tried to pull the jelly beans away, only for the cat to hold tight, playing with the bag happily. “jelly bean it is, i guess.” Sans muttered.

 

He grabbed the kitty from under his shoulders, holding it out like the lion king to Red, declaring. “jelly bean.” Wow and behold.

  
  


Red was laughing surprised, both at Sans’ and the kitten’s behavior. “jelly bean!” He called out. “welcome ta the household, yer highness!”

 

Red wasn’t the only one ready to officially greet Jelly Bean. Only few moments after Sans had lifted the cat up, Tractor leaped onto the table, going underneath the cat Sans was holding up. She rolled to her back smoothly, paws up and playing with the swinging tail now over her stomach.

 

“don’ hurt ‘im,” Red warned, only for Tractor to meow back lazily.

  
  


Sans watched Tractor play with Jelly bean’s tail, even moving Jelly bean a little to play with the old cat a little. While Sans’ attention was on Tractor, Jelly bean stared at Red, the jelly bean bag falling from his grip. The cat stared at Red as Sans moved him slightly, but the kitten didn’t seem to mind. Instead, the kitten stuck his tongue out again, this time blepping Red.

  
  


Red only blepped back at the cat, giving it a challenging look. He may not challenge Sans, but Sans’ cat was a whole different story. He had to assert his dominance  _ somehow _ , after all. He was not going to fall to these new cat overlords.

  
  


Though the cat didn’t really have time to react, because Sans set him down on his lap. “so i take care of them both?” Sans asked, his hand resting in Tractor’s messy fluff. “dats why ya got dem right?”

  
  


Tractor, still lying on her back, so Sans’ hand was on her stomach, she put her paws onto Sans’ hand, like she was holding it down in place, her single eye piercing and demanding.

 

“yea,” Red replied to Sans. “ya take care a ‘em while ‘m at work. i put a litter box in the bathroom and, uh. cat food in the kitchen cabinet… is that ok?” He hoped Sans wouldn’t mind, wouldn’t get upset over Red telling him to take care of the cats. This was supposed to be something good. “i can get some toys taday after work, too.”

  
  


“okay.” Sans agreed, staring back at the old cat, unsure what she wanted and what her actions meant. So he drew back his hand, leave the poor cat alone. Maybe she didn’t like to be pet? But isn’t that what your supposed to do with cats? Pet them? 

 

Welp.

 

“‘re ya sure i can?” Sans muttered, feeling like he wasn’t… fit for the job. “i don’ know wha dey need.” Reading them would be difficult too. It was like making someone that only knows about war and battle take care of a baby.

  
  


Tractor grumbled out a low meow, stretching her front paws up and trying to wiggle closer to Sans, only for her to end up falling off the edge of the table and into Sans’ lap, on top of Jelly Bean. She stayed there, a low purr rumbling from her throat, though her eyes looked ahead like she didn’t even care about a thing in the world.

 

Red eyed them with amusement. He didn’t doubt Sans would be able to do this. “jus’ entertain ‘em. if they hiss, back off. feed them every day. uhh… i never had a cat either, so… i ‘dunno man. ya could do some research online if ya really don’ know what ta do. but cats are pretty independant. jus’ don’ let ‘em outside.” Not that Sans  _ could _ . Red still didn’t leave him a way to leave the house. He doubted Sans would still  _ try _ to, but he just wanted to be safe… 

  
  


“how can i look on da internet if ya blocked dat off fer me?” Sans moved Tractor off of Jelly Bean, now both cats were right next to each other, chilling on Sans’ lap comfortably. But one word took a while to trigger, having been hung up on telling Red the flaw of Sans being unable to check the internet. 

 

_ Outside _ .

 

Sans was just outside. He actually got out of the house, walked outside without having to worry on being found or having to hide. He walked beside Red most of the time there. But the point was, Sans went outside and it felt….

 

Something in Sans’ soul sparked, something that felt important. But it quickly died out the second Sans was back inside, back into a prison. It doesn’t matter though, when did what Sans wanted ever matter?

  
  


“huh, right…” Red mused embarrassed, having for a moment actually forgotten that Sans was… under his captivity. And not just a roommate, a partner. “well… if ya  _ really _ don’ know what ta do, call me. i’ll try ta figure somethin’ out. i could… get ya some books if ya want?” He knew Sans liked to read to begin with. Pet guides weren’t probably that high on his to-read list, but… maybe Sans would still find some joy in it.

  
  


“mmh hmm” Sans nodded in agreement to the books, his head turning as he did so. His gaze going to the window…


	41. the only thing sans will ever 'wreck'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **content warnings:** description of a weird gore-ish horror movie with implied sexual activities involving poultry

When Red came home the next day, Sans was laying on the floor with the cat all over him. Tractor was plastered on Sans’ chest, taking everything up until you can’t even see Sans’ shirt at all. Jelly Bean was on Sans’ face, laying on the side of his head. Sans himself had his head turned to the side, staring out at the window almost longingly, his arms and legs splayed out carelessly. The TV was on, the couch pillows were all randomly scattered around the floor, while the cat’s food and water bowls were for some reason in the living room instead of the kitchen.

  
  


Red snorted when he saw the scene, at first eying the cats practically taking over Sans completely. But then he saw Sans’ stare, so focused, so… there was  _ something _ in that stare, something Red couldn’t quite put his finger on.

 

“hey sansy,” Red greeted him, squatting down next to the skeleton on the ground. “wha’ happened here? ya been taken over by yer two new masters?”

  
  


“yes.” Sans said plainly, not even hiding how he was being used as a heating pad.

  
  


“ya need some help with that?” Red asked with a little laugh. He picked up his own lazy cat, Tractor not even caring the least when she was picked up. She quickly turned and found her way over Red’s shoulders to his skull, curling up on top of it, like Red now had one of those furry scouts hats. 

  
  


“sure.” Sans said distantly, staring at the window a bit longer before he finally looked away. Sans didn’t know why, but for some reason it was hard looking away from that one window. His hands went to the cat on his face, lifting them up and sitting them on his legs before he sat up.

  
  


Red went to pick up the pillows, careful of the cat on his skull. When he had tossed all the pillows back on the couch, he came for Sans, picking up Jelly Bean and keeping it under one arm. He pulled Sans up with the other.

  
“wha’re ya lookin’ at?” Red asked, curious and a little concerned. He followed Sans’ gaze, but only found the window. Was there something outside?   
  
  


“nothin’ dat… matters.” Sans said, standing there awkwardly. Feeling like he should he doing something but he didn’t know what. Looking around, he saw the cat bowls out, so he supposed he should move those back to the kitchen. 

  
  


The answer alone, though, made Red doubt it’s truthfulness, but… he decided to not push it for now. He followed Sans into the kitchen, placing Jelly Bean onto the kitchen table once he got there.

  
“wha’ were the bowls doin’ in the livin’ room anyway?” Red asked, hoping to strike up a bit more of a casual conversation. “not that i mind, ‘course.”

  
  


“i don’ know, i fed dem an’ went back to the living room. dey followed, dey brought da bowls too and jus’ sat next to me.” Sans didn’t think it was that important, he didn’t know why the cats did what they did, but it wasn’t damaging so Sans wouldn’t even bother.

 

Jelly Bean slowly got down the table, going over to Sans now that the small skeleton was at his food dish. The cat pawed at Sans’ leg, looking at him and meowing loudly. Sans looked down, before he moved for the bag of cat food, refilling the dishes with food, before going to fill the water dishes back up with water. 

  
  


Tractor reacted immediately, leaping from Red’s head to Sans’, then onto the kitchen counter and on the floor next to the bowl, tail slowly swishing over the floor as she ate the food.

 

“d’awww,” Red cooed at Sans’ words. “they wan’ed ta be with ya. isn’ that right?” He bent down, petting the little kitten at Sans’ feet for a moment. Before he roused back up again. 

  
“anyway, i got somethin’ fer ya,” Red decided to tell Sans. He looked through his bag, before pulling out a book that said ‘Wreck This Journal’ on the front cover. “‘s somethin’ fer ya ta do when yer bored.”

  
  


Sans stared at it, the title very… misleading? Sans flipped through the pages, but no, every page had simple instructions for each page. One page said to stain the very page with different colored liquids, how it was applied was up to the person. Another said to put things you find from the outside in that page, with a leafy background. They were most likely wanting the person to go out and catch flowers or bugs.

 

“wha do i do with d’ese?” Sans pointed to the very page, looking up at the bigger skeleton.

  
  


Red eyed the page curiously, noticing the flaw in his plan. But that wasn’t too bad. “improvise,” Red told him. “i bet ya can find some useless stuff here ya can squash. veggie leafs maybe, from the fridge?” He almost suggested offering to go outside with Sans some time for these, but… they were in a too civilized area. People could pass by and see then any moment, and Sans was already officially on the ‘missing person’ list. He couldn’t risk it… Not yet. Not here.

  
  


“oh, okay.” Sans said quietly, continuing to look through all the pages slowly. He went to the kitchen table sitting down so the book wouldn’t be hanging over the cat’s and their food bowls, a disaster waiting to happen.

  
  


Red gave Sans a small kiss, placing it on his cheek as he passed Sans to head to the fridge. “didn’ bring any take-out with me taday, but, uhh…” There was still a  _ lot _ of leftovers from the feast Sans had prepared the other day. Red got out the bowl of clam chowder, preparing himself a bowl to heat up. “ya wan’ some, too? or anythin’ else? we still got some stuffed bell pepper an’ spring rolls, too. an’, uh. the pie thingy.”

  
  


“stuffed bell pepper is good.” Sliding off his seat, he went to the fridge, grabbing the plate and setting it on the table. Closing the door, he sat back down and stuffed his face without a care in the world. 

  
  


“it’s still cold!” Red almost whined, eyes wide. He snatched the plate away from Sans, holding it up and away from him. “no! ‘m not lettin’ ya eat cold food.” He put the plate in the microwave with a frown, giving Sans a disapproving look, like he was a mother chiding his child.

  
  


Sans swallowed what he already had in his mouth, looking back at Red with an almost apathetic look, his sockets drooping a little. “did i do somethin’ bad again?” Sans was starting to think he would always do something wrong, never enough for Red. Never be what Red wants him to be, he was only a shell of what Red wanted, and even then, Red didn’t want what was once there before.

  
  


But Red deflated once he heard Sans’ words, once he saw that look in his eyes. Not sad per se, no. This was even worse. And it hurt his soul.

 

“...no,” Red told him with an apologetic smile. He went to Sans, a hand around his skull to pull him close when he gave him another kiss. “sans, yer doin’ good. yer doin’ great, ok? ‘m just worried fer ya… i don’ wan’ ya ta get sick over cold leftovers…”

 

He heard the microwave ping and let go of Sans again, grabbing his food and sliding it over to him over the table. “here ya go, love,” he said, heating up his own food next.

  
  


Sans stared at Red a little bit more, almost like he was trying to comprehend what happened, before he just gave up on trying to understand. Turning to his food, he dug in, grabbing the stuffed bell pepper with his hands and stuffing his face with it.

  
  


They ate together in mostly silence. At least on Sans’ part. Red still tried to hold conversation, mostly smalltalk, talking about his work or the cats. But for the most part, it was a one sided conversation, Red leading it. Not that he minded  _ too _ much, though he would’ve liked Sans talking more to him…

 

By the time they were done with dinner, Red had offered Sans to watch a movie. They sat down, Red preparing the laptop connected to the TV for them to watch… ThanksKilling out of all movies. Really, Sans hadn’t been able to give him any movie he wanted to watch, and Red didn’t want to be the one to call the shots, so he just went through a list of trash movies and picked a random one.

 

This one’s about a turkey apparently.

 

“‘s s’pposed ta be gorey,” Red warned as he read through the movie’s warnings. “ya sure ya can handle it…?”

 

“sure.” Sans shrugged, not seeming to be fazed at all by the idea of gore. “‘m good.”

  
  


“alright, if ya say so. but don’ be ‘fraid ta tell me when ya need ta stop, k?” He didn’t want to accidentally bring up… traumatizing memories. But Sans had given him his go-ahead, so he sat back on the couch, close to Sans, starting the movie.

 

The cats were close to them, Jelly Bean lying half on Sans’ lap, while Tractor was next to Red’s legs. 

 

This movie was already starting great. There was no way this… medieval? Woman had to be fully dressed, with nothing exposed but her jiggly boobs, as she was running from an unknown danger, the camera every once in a while oh so conveniently focusing on her obviously very important boobage.

 

“i… this was not listed as a porn movie, i swear.”

  
  


Sans didn’t answer, currently trying to figure out what exactly he was experiencing. Why was the movie so focused on her boobs? Was it important to the story or…? 

 

The women fell, looking back with badly acted fear, a turkey came in view, looking very…. odd for a turkey. “HA, nice tits bitch!” Before the turkey murdered the women, jumping straight into the opening credits.

 

Sans looked at Red, confused from what he just say. “wha was da point in da boob parts?”

  
  


Red couldn’t even tell him. He shrugged, wishing so badly he knew himself. “...fanservice?” He offered, though he wasn’t even sure if there were actually any fans to service to.

 

The movie went on to five college students, all fulfilling the nice stereotypes of the gross fat guy, the even grosser nerd, the star quarterback whom for some reason had a dramatic backstory of his father hating him, the whore girl pulling off her shirt literally the first scene she went on screen and the normal ass girl that was just normal. Apparently it was set around thanksgiving, of course it would be, and all of them decided to go on a… roadtrip? Or a party or something like that together, all of them packed in the small car.

  
  


They talked about things they were excited about, talked a little about themselves just so the viewer would have a better understanding of the character. Of course it included a flashback of the quarterback dude playing catch with his dad, and now, the nerd. The nerd talked about him living the exciting life, drinking, staying up late, partying, and of course, having sex.

 

When he finished hyping up his plans to the rest, of course he had to end it with ‘I’m going to have sex! With someone in. this. car!” He said excitedly, making everyone in the car uncomfortable. It was even more awkward because they all just got done talking about how much of a whore the one girl was, making everyone easily able to draw the line.

 

Even the whore herself, who looked disgusted and refused herself of even being a part of it.

 

Sans looked at the screen uncomfortably, feeling off. “dats… awkward.” Sans supplied.

  
  


Red could only snort. Hooh boy. The rest of the movie was going to be like this, wasn’t it? Oh, wasn’t that going to be fun… With an already exhausted sigh, Red leaned back on the couch, his arm going around Sans as he pulled him closer almost instinctively.

 

It went on with them having to stop for the night, their car smoking from the engine. They decided to camp in the forest for the night, even though the nerd found a conveniently still intact old sign about this specific forest being the place there an infamous killer turkey that no one knew of would wake up every five-hundred-and-five years, which was going to be in five minutes.

 

The turkey, of course, woke up due to a dog peeing on him. The poor dog had to die, it’s owner, a random ass hillbilly, swearing revenge on the literally talking cursed turkey. The literally talking cursed turkey that now, for  _ some _ reason, seemed to specifically go for the five college students.

 

The kids fixed their car again, now one-by-one heading back to their respective homes…

 

Before it cut to the turkey. Of course the turkey needed a ride to follow the kids, so he stopped a driver by the road. The driver opened the door, not wasting a second before he asked, “Ass, gas or grass?” To which the turkey answered with, “Well, I’m all out of gas, so I guess ass,” and turned around to offer his hindquarters to the guy.

 

And boy. Oh boy. That dude was so ready to fuck this turkey. Already unbuckling his pants, probably licking his lips as he was talking about the damn turkey’s tight ass.

 

Red lifted a hand to cover Sans’ eyes.

  
  


But Sans moved his head to look at the screen, very weirded out by the whole scene but oddly wanting to see what happens.

  
  


Oh god. Red was so sure, and horrified by that, that there was going to be some turkey sex going on in little seconds. But no. The turkey just awkwardly told him that his ass wasn’t his, turned around and held him at gunpoint. Which, to Red, was a better fate than having sex with an actual turkey.

 

The movie went on, the car driver shot and the turkey now driving the car to go after the college kids. He went for quarterback boy first, waiting perfectly until the guy finally made up with his dad again, before murdering said dad, as well as the boy’s mother.

 

But what  _ really _ shocked Red was when the turkey went on to the whore girl, the girl having seemed to be the most stupid one of them all.

  
  


And it seemed Red wasn’t spared of his fears, because the turkey walked into the whore and a random guy fucking in her room. The turkey killed the random guy, only to take his place, fucking the whore with his small turkey dick. 

 

Sans looked blankly at the screen, unsure how to react, he turned to Red like he would have the answers. “uh….”

  
  


“why do i have to see these things in the sanctuary of my own home,” Red lamented, a hand dramatically to his chest. Why indeed. Why did he have to see a turkey fuck a girl and then break her neck, killing her immediately.

 

The kids, having met up with quarterback boy, who got over the death of his whole family pretty quickly, decided to go to the normal girl’s father’s book collection after finding out the whore girl was dead, too. But the turkey was quicker than them, already having had a very awkward talk with the normal girl’s dad, finally deciding to just kill him, tear off his face and wear it as a mask to fool the college students, because of course this was a fool proof plan that would work.

  
  


Except, it worked. The turkey opened the door and the now  _ stupid  _ girl greeted her ‘father’ with a kiss, all four kids going inside without a single suspicion of the ‘father’.

 

This was when Sans looked between the screen and Red, looking even more confused, like he missed something. “but… how? doesn’ she notice da size difference? or da… um, red.” Sans looked to Red for answers, hoping the other will help him out.

  
  


Red looked to Sans for a moment, an idea, an evil little idea, slowly forming in his head. “size difference…?” He asked, trying to sound as clueless as possible. “wha’ do ya mean? ‘s the same dude we saw earlier, see? ‘e’s even wearin’ the turkey costume still. so ya know its ‘im.” Red was pointing at the screen, at the very obviously turkey that was not a person.

  
  


Sans bored his gaze at Red, either trying to figure out if Red was lying or have gone bat shit crazy. “bu’.... red? he even talks different.” Sans tried, looking completely lost but not doing much about his. His voice was low the whole time, almost whispering, looking between what is happening in the movie to Red. “‘re ya messin’ with me?”

  
  


“he does?” Red asked, going quiet for a moment, as if to listen to the voice. Of course he talked different, of course Red  _ knew _ it was the turkey and not the dad, but Sans’ confused face was too adorable to give this up. “i don’ here it. i think we jus’ didn’ hear the dad’s voice enough ta be able ta tell yet.” Red was having a hard time not to laugh.

  
  


Sans stared at Red, like he was speaking another language or some code, nothing Sans could ever understand. Before looking at the screen, continuing to watch to maybe see if he missed something, or that this was all a joke, like the rest of the movie has been. But Red? Would he really be fooled, or is he really playing? 

 

They watched the kids go through the library trying to find the book they need to kill the turkey, a lot of weird things happening like the nerd teaching the fat one to read, or romantic moments with the normal girl and quarterback. When the nerd does finally find it, the fat one complains on how long that took, only for the girl to sass him that it only took them 5 minutes.

 

They got into an argument with the fat one’s eating habits, making the fat one leave fuming. But he stopped when he saw the normal girl’s ‘father’ drag a dead body with their face torn off. It was obvious that was the real father, but the fat one didn’t get that for some reason.

 

Sans pointed at the screen, watching the conversation go down. “see, da turkey killed em an’ took his face.” Sans looked to Red, wanting to know what he thinks of the situation.

  
  


“no!” Red gasped, clearly playing a lot more shocked than he actually was. “get outta here! ya serious!? who would’ve ever guessed! ‘e looked jus’ like the dad in that turkey costume!” Red couldn’t help himself anymore. He was snickering quietly, a big grin on his face as he was still trying to play shocked, to play fooled.

  
  


Sans stared intently at the other, looking deep into his soul. His eye flashed yellow for barely even a second, before it disappeared as quickly as it came once again. “yer messin’ with me.” Sans now stated, completely sure now. He turned back to the movie and ignored the other pressed next to him, the other that is currently snickering like a guilty person would.

  
  


Though the chuckles dulled a bit, instead Red eying the monster curiously. He could swear he saw something happening to one of his eyes, but… now it looked just normal. Like it always had.

 

Red tried not to think too much about it, chuckling quietly as he pulled Sans a little closer to his side. “maybe i am,” he replied nonchalant.

 

The movie went on with the nerd figuring out how to kill the turkey, that they had to get an amulet from it first. The fat guy ended up fighting the turkey, during which the quarterback managed to get the amulet, but the turkey got away. Fed up with his friend’s inability to kill a damn turkey, the fat guy left them, only to end up being enticed by a very badly made baked turkey hallucination. He ate it and ended up getting murdered by the cursed turkey he just ate from the inside.

 

Eventually his friends found him lying on the sidewalk, the nerd running to him, holding him as he cried dramatically. They showed flashbacks of the nerd and the fat guy on various kinds of dates, feeding each other ice cream, running through the grass holding hands, the nerd swinging the fat guy on a swing.

 

“did… did any a this happen?” Red question, his voice clearly skeptical. “sans, did i miss some gay subplot. wha’s goin’ on…?”

  
  


“i think da nerd is delusional an’ actually wanted more than wha it really was…” Sans said, watching the completely unbelievable scenes that flashed by. None of which would seem like the fat guy would do, which got Sans to believe that the nerd secretly crushed for him. That the fat one is the one the nerd actually wanted to fuck when they were all first in the car, saying ‘I’m going to fuck someone in this car!’ 

  
  


“sad,” Red said, shaking his head dramatically. “i didn’ know this was gonna be a romance drama…”

 

They ended up going back to where they first found the turkey, where it had set up a tipi, planning to murder the turkey by tying it up and burning it. Though in the end what happened was that it got shot by the hillbilly from earlier, and thrown into a trash can. Assuming that the turkey was dead and not realizing that he fell into radioactive garbage, which was apparently the only way the turkey must’ve survived as one of the surviving college students noted, they went home to watch a movie together.

 

Though ‘watching a movie’ turned into the normal girl and the quarterback fucking, while the nerd left to get something to eat. And then get murdered by a reappearing radioactive turkey. 

 

Frightened by the nerd’s disappearance the quarterback went to look for him, only to get attacked by the turkey as well. Normal girl came to save the day, trying to bring her new boyfriend into safety, but he was already too far gone and died. So hardened by her suffering she burnt the turkey with a can of spray-something and a lighter, then conveniently throwing him onto a stake, as the legends said he had to be murdered.

 

Dramatically she stood in front of the fire, watching the turkey burn and suffer. She picked up a turkey leg, biting from it, like she didn’t mind at all that it had been radioactive some moments ago.

 

And then the movie ended.

 

“well,” Red said, unsure what else he could say. “this was… something…”

  
  


“does she not care it’s radioactive? why was d’ere a opened radioactive garbage can in a town?” Sans questioned, not sure what to think of the movie in general. He was about to sit up when the arm around him kept him in place, the natural weight of the limb keeping him in place. He looked up at Red, not really expecting Red to answer his questions or looking at him to kind of indicate to his arm. He just… looked at him expectantly, for what, Sans himself wasn’t even sure of.

  
  


And rather than moving his arm away, Red moved it a little lower, to his side, pulling Sans a little closer to him. “there’s ta many questions an’ ta little answers…” He lamented, unable to give Sans more of an answer. Why  _ was _ there an open radioactive garbage can in town? How did none of them realize that it was a literal radioactive garbage can? “an’ why even would a radioactive garbage can be the one thing ta keep this damn turkey alive?”

  
  


“dis movie is weird… but… fun…” Sans muttered, letting himself he pressed to Red’s side even more, the fluffy jacket making it even more comfortable. Sans wouldn’t mind sleeping like this, pressed close to a body, comfortable and warm, but thankfully not too warm. Sans closed his sockets, his head resting on Red’s chest.

  
  


Red smiled, happy but surprised. ‘ _ Fun, _ ’ was not a word he had expected Sans to say. Hadn’t heard him say… ever? At least not since he was falling down, since he was like… this. Sure, Sans still seemed mostly dead, reacting barely and only when he had to, but… it was an improvement. One that made Red feel very happy. Very warm.

 

He pulled Sans into his arms until he was holding him close to his chest. A hand went to Sans’ cheek, angling his face up a little so Red could kiss him properly. “‘m happy ya had fun,” he hummed lowly, getting up and starting to carry Sans to their bedroom, but his eyes never left Sans.

  
  


They heard little padding of pawed feet behind them, following Red to the bedroom. They climbed onto the bed when Red entered the room, already getting themselves settled right in. Sans didn’t mind that they were mostly on his side, he can sleep with little animals tucked next to him. 

  
  


Red sat Sans onto the bed, reflexively helping Sans out of his clothes and into some pajama clothes, before doing the same for himself. Only once that was done did he move the cats away, Tractor giving him a displeased, ‘mrrrow,’ as he made enough room to place Sans into bed next to them, tucking him in.

 

He laid down next to him, quickly rolling close to Sans, face nuzzled into his neck and arms around him. Jelly Bean snuggling into Sans’ arms, making the small skeleton  _ have  _ to hug him.

 

But Tractor wasn’t that easily settled. Rather than going into Sans’ arms, or even Red’s arms, which were occupied with Sans anyways, she went straight onto Red’s face, lying down on it with a satisfied mew.

 

Red, however, was less satisfied. Her fur kept getting into his nose and her butt was right in his face. With an annoyed huff he tried to push her off, only for Tractor to whine loudly.

  
  


Jelly Bean started to whine with Tractor, moving around restlessly in Sans’ hold. His little paws kicking Red’s arm away, away from the kitty’s person, away from Sans. Sans didn’t do much to stop it, only let the kitty do what he wanted, and if Jelly Bean wanted to push Red’s arm off Sans for some reason, that was fine too.

  
  


Now Red was whining, too, a long, “nooo _ ooooo, _ ” trying to struggle his arm around Sans again, despite the kittens kicks, and Tractor now tugging with her teeth at Red’s arm. “why do ya hate meeee!” He just wanted to sleep! To sleep and cuddle with his love, not get tortured by their new cats!

  
  


Jelly Bean’s claws very slightly scratched Red’s hand and arm while he was trying to push Red away. Sadly though, Sans was too close, making the cat accidently scratch Sans’ arm, making it a little mushier and dentable than a bone normally should. Sans looked down when he felt his bone feeling weird, pulling his arm out to see his slightly deformed arm, two thin blue lines where the cat scratched him. “oh.”

  
  


“hmm?” Red mumbled quietly, a little grumpily, opening his eyes. Only to see the dented bone, the hint of blue blood on it. Red almost panicked. Almost thought he had done the wrong thing getting the cats, that they were bad for him, would hurt him. But… no. This was ok. Sans was fine, the cats were good. It was just an accident.

 

But it still left Red queasy and uncomfortable. He took Sans’ arm, giving it a soft kiss. “are ya ok, baby?” He asked, his tone clearly worried. He threw Jelly Bean a serious glare.

  
  


“it doesn’ hurt.” Sans stated, Jelly Bean pressing their face to Sans’ in apology, mewing sadly at the skeleton. Sans petted the cat’s head gently, comforting the poor kitten. “‘m fine.” 

  
  


Red sighed in relief. Though he had assumed Sans wasn’t hurting, it was still good to hear it from him. He roughly grabbed Tractor, putting her between his arms, before hugging Sans again. For once, Tractor was fine with this, rolling onto her back, with her paws lying on Red’s arm.

 

“le’s ‘ope they’ll let us sleep this time…” Red hummed quietly, nuzzling more into Sans.

  
  


Jelly Bean snuggled back into Sans’ arms, Sans himself hugging the kitten so they wouldn’t meet with Red’s arm. Like that, the cats settled, snuggling into their respective owners and falling asleep that way.


	42. "yer amazing" "thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **content warning: sexy times**

Red had caught Sans looking out of the window a few more times over the past few days, the action oddly… irritating him. There was never something specific outside that Sans might be looking at, and the little skeleton himself wouldn’t tell him what was going on.

 

It was only after almost two weeks that Red finally came up to Sans, the skeleton sitting on the couch, eyes looking out the window almost longingly. Jelly Bean was napping happily on his lap, while Tractor had pretty much leaped at Red and climbed onto his head the second he had come into the house.

 

He sat down next to Sans, looking into the direction Sans was looking at for a bit, before he asked with a soft voice, “what’re ya lookin’ at, sweetheart?”

  
  


Sans looked away from the window, almost like he was trying to hide what he was looking at, like he did a bad. “nothin’ important.” Sans tried to dismiss it like it was nothing. He knew how much Red didn’t want Sans to go outside...

  
  


But Red didn’t really believe him. “ya wanna go outside again, don’t’cha.”

  
  


Sans froze in place, before he looked down almost guilty. He nodded slowly, not daring looking at Red, he knew Red wouldn’t like it from the very beginning. “ever since we got da cats… when i went outside...” Going outside when they got the cats felt really… good. He wanted that feeling again, he wanted to feel that again, but he knew Red would never allow it. Red never wanted Sans to ever go outside, ever. To stay in his house for the rest of his life, to be with him, in Red’s clutches until the day Sans dies.

  
  


But Red never truly wanted any of that. He never wanted to keep Sans locked up, not to this extent. It was supposed to be temporary, until he could trust him.

 

Had giving Sans a taste of freedom when going outside to get the cats been cruel?

 

He sighed, a hand on Sans’ arm as he was gently petting it comforting. “i’ll… see wha’ i can do, ok?” Was the best he could offer. Though he  _ would _ try to figure something out… Sans had been very docile lately, he didn’t think he would fight a lot, would even try to run away. Maybe he could bring him along when…

 

He’d have to figure it out. Make some plans.

  
  


Sans finally looked up at Red, unsure what to make of Red’s words, what it meant. “see wha ya can do?” Sans asked, his voice almost a whisper. Jelly Bean getting annoyed and getting off his lap.

  
  


“yea, i’ll…” Red got distracted, his eyes curiously following the kitten, his kitten chub dragging on the ground. No… this wasn’t his kitten chub, Jelly Bean hasn’t been  _ this _ fat when they first got him. And now that he was thinking of it… Tractor had gained some weight, too.

 

“why… are the cats so  _ fat? _ ” He asked, his tone genuinely confused.

  
  


Sans looked to the kitten too, not sure himself. “i don’ know, i jus’ feed dem when dey ask me.”

  
  


“feed them when they…?” His eyes widened as he realized. “sans! cats act hungry  _ all the time! _ ya can’ feed ‘em every time they scream fer food.”

  
  


“i can’?” Sans asked, acting like this was news to him.

  
  


“ _ no! _ ” Red said, his voice a little shocked, though there was a small laugh in it. Oh boy. Those cats must be mighty happy, weren’t they? “look at how fat they got.” He picked Tractor up from his head, the cat hanging lazily from his arms, her belly chub hanging from the weight. She ‘mrrow’ed unhappily, lazily kicking her feet at Sans a little.

  
  


“is bein’ fat bad?” Sans asked, he was fat too. When he summoned a body, does that mean Red is going to put Sans on a diet too?

  
  


“bein’ fat is cute an’ amazin’, but i’s unhealthy fer cats that don’ know how ta take care of ‘em.” Red wiggled Tractor up and down a little, her fat jiggling and her feet going limp. “plus, she’s gettin’ harder ta carry.” He placed Tractor on Sans’ head now, as if to prove his point. Tractor was just fine with that, lying down with her legs hanging off Sans’ skull.

  
  


Sans didn’t do anything to get Tractor off, he let the fat old cat stay on his head. “do i gotta go on a diet too?” Is everyone going on a diet now? Is Red going on a diet with them? He is a little large for a skeleton, or is he just big boned?

  
  


“no, what?” Red laughed surprised. “nah, ya barely need it. yer all bones!” Though he figured he wouldn’t really know how ‘fat’ Sans would be, considering all he saw was actual bones… But either way, Sans was a person, if he didn’t want to go on a diet, he wouldn’t have to. The  _ cats  _ are fat and would eat themselves to death.

 

“jus’... make sure not ta feed them ta much, ok? maybe two times a day. ya can’ give ‘em some treats, but not  _ ta _ many.”

  
  


“should dey eat when i eat?” Sans asked, knowing he himself had two alarms for food. Maybe it would be good for the cats to eat the same time as him, give treats when they beg for food. That sounded efficient.

 

Sans grabbed the fat cat from his head, getting up and placing the cat on the couch. He had a short dress on, the claw from Tractor getting caught on the very edge of it when he was setting her down, making it bounce up when the claw released it’s hold. Sans had underwear under, underwear now accessible to him ever since they got back from Alphys. He had a pretty laced pantie, pink with lighter shade for swirls on the sides. Sans didn’t seem to care that his dress bounced up a little, it went down right after, the claw didn’t make a single hole.

  
  


Red’s eyes caught onto the revealing part though, his face flushing the slightest when he saw the cute panties. He really is too cute, isn’t he? Even like this, hurt and apathetic. Would he show more emotion if Red were to push him down, pin him underneath him, making him squirm and moan and call out for him…?   
  
Red blinked, trying to shake that thought out of his skull, though hints stayed as the skeleton tried to get back on track.

  
“uuh… yea, soun’s good…” He tried to go back to the cat topic at hand, though Tractor and Jelly Bean were the least kind of pussies Red’s attention was on right now…

  
  


Sans started to walk to the kitchen, planning the leave a sticky note on the wall above the dish bowls. Jelly Bean and Tractor following him once they realized where he was going. They both started to whine, call out to Sans as they pawed his legs, Sans looked down to stare at them for a moment, taking them in. He took out two treats, giving them one each before going to put the sticky notes on the wall. He left the cats to do their thing before going to the bedroom, going to add on his phone to give the cats food when he would eat too. Just in case.

  
  


Red had followed the other skeleton into the kitchen, smirking at the whiny cats. Of course those bastards would have Sans tied all around their little paws. But he didn’t doubt that Sans would be more careful with how much he feeds them now. Fat little shits. Red bent to give them both a small pet, before he went after Sans to their bedroom, finding him on his phone.

 

“the cat’s been good otherwise?” 

  
  


“yes, they are.” Sans confirmed, putting his phone down and laying down on the bed, arms spread out a little and legs slightly parted. He didn’t care how Red’s hood was twisted a little uncomfortably under him, or that one sock was half on and the other completely secured on his foot. Or how his dress rode up a little, not enough to see what was under though. 

  
  


Red, however, did. He noticed those little things, maybe even more than he usually would. He noticed how small and innocent Sans looked in his oversized jacket. He noticed how his careless position made Sans look almost disheveled, messy. He longed for the dress to hike up just a bit more, get another peak at those cute panties…

 

Red took a deep, almost shaky breath. Relax, big guy. Be careful with Sans.

 

Though even so, he couldn’t help himself but to tease.

 

Red lied down onto the bed with him, to his side next to Sans, a hand barely brushing over Sans’ side. “yea?” He asked, his tone low and soft. “‘s good ta hear. how ‘bout  _ ya, _ sweetheart? ya been good?”

  
  


“i guess i am, nothin’ bad happened recently.” Sans muttered, turning his head to look at the other. Everything has been very quiet and calm ever since they got the cats, Red worried less, Sans’ day went faster, Sans didn’t even feel that weak anymore these days. Maybe it’s the food… “how are ya red?” Sans asked.

  
  


Red’s eyes widened surprised. He knew he shouldn’t be that surprised. Sans only asked him how he felt. It wasn’t that big of a deal, those kind of things were the basics of small talk.

 

But Red couldn’t remember a single time Sans had asked him that before.  _ Had _ he? Maybe. But it couldn’t have been very often at all. Red felt… warm. Happy.

 

He cuddled up to Sans closer, a leg going over and between Sans’, while his arm went around him, face close. “‘m good, love. lot better knowin’ i have  _ ya. _ my perfect skeleton…”

  
  


“dats nice,” Sans pointed out, adjusting his position a little so he wouldn’t be so uncomfortable anymore, on his side facing Red. “but didn’ ya ‘ave me fer a while? ya were sad a while ago…” What Red said had many flaws, Sans was with him when Red was sad and upset. Did he just forget that he had Sans all to himself? Sans wasn’t sure.

  
  


Red hummed surprised, eyes peering into Sans’ beautiful eyelights. Was he referring to when he was falling down? Or when he was recovering? Before that even…?   
  
“‘m sad when… yer sad,” Red decided to say, his hand stroking over Sans’ sides. “i wan’ ya ta be happy. ta… feel safe an’... good. i wanna  _ make _ ya feel good…”

  
  


“i don’ feel sad, or  _ anythin’ _ .” Sans pointed out, looking down like he should be ashamed of the confession. “if ya can make me feel good, feel  _ somethin’ _ , i would appreciate it.”

  
  


Red felt conflicted. Oh so conflicted. Last time Red had tried to do…  _ things _ to Sans, Sans had had a panic attack. He had freaked out, cried for him to stop… If he would try it now… would Sans react the same? Would it truly be okay, even  _ if _ Sans  _ didn’t _ react the same? Let him touch him?

 

But Sans  _ had _ been a mess when Red  _ had _ fucked him… Had been moaning, begging for more. Sans was asking to  _ feel _ something. Could Red really provide what he needed?

 

Red ran his hand over Sans’ side as he got a little closer, almost lying over him. His face was close enough to Sans’ that the smaller skeleton would be able to feel his breath on him, and Red’s knee pushed a little more between the smaller’s legs.

 

“are… ya sure ya wan’ me ta…?” Red asked, his voice careful. “i’d  _ love _ ta make ya feel. ta make ya… a  _ mess. _ ” His mouth was at Sans’ neck, teeth barely grazing it as he was whispering his breathy words. “but i need ya ta tell me ya  _ wan’ _ it.”

  
  


“i wan’ it.” Sans muttered back, matching Red’s tone without delay. Sans left the leg press to his crotch, which gave Sans a clear indication what Red wanted to do. Sans didn’t mind, he didn’t care. He doesn’t know why he was so upset about it before, well, he knew why and how he felt at the time. But he just couldn’t bring himself to feel that way now. It didn’t seem like a big deal, Red was offering to make Sans feel something again. And Sans wanted that, to feel something, and even better, something good. So he didn’t hesitate to agree, didn’t try to cover himself or push Red away. He was here for Red’s taking, besides, he belonged to Red anyways, didn’t he?

  
  


Red shivered at Sans’ voice, longing to hear it again, to hear him beg for him. But he got what he wanted. Oh, he  _ actually _ got Sans’ go ahead, got his perfect little skeleton’s permission to fuck him…

 

The thought alone was enough for Red to already feel a too familiar stiffness in his pants. But his own stiffness wasn’t important right now,  _ Sans _ was. He wanted to make  _ Sans _ feel good. Wanted for  _ Sans _ to feel special.

 

“mmh, ok then,” he purred out with a smirk, his teeth against Sans’ neck, before he left a few kisses, pecks, and even some gentle bites. His hand on Sans’ side began to wander down, not wasting any time. He moved his leg away just enough to get the space for his hand to push up the skirt of the dress, fingers tracing over the clothed pelvis.

  
  


Sans’ legs spread wider for Red, giving Red more access under his dress, to his clothed pelvis. His neck also moved to the side, letting Red have more room to play around with. While his hands went to Red’s arms, fisting the fabric gently as he took in the treatment. 

 

The things Red was doing wasn’t bad, he didn’t feel bad when Red touched him. It was gentle and caring, slowly rubbing and caring for Sans’ body. Sans felt his body get warmer at the touches, and something stirring in his chest. He was feeling something! Red was actually getting him to feel something! Sans drew his legs up, feeling less restless with the feeling in his chest now that his legs were up, feeling Red a lot more better between his legs. “i… feel somethin’ red…” Sans whispered. “in my chest.”

  
  


Red’s eyes widened in excitement. “‘s it good?” He asked the small skeleton, kissing him some more. He was peeling the panties off him slowly, his fingers now grazing over the exposed pelvis, claws barely running over the coccyx.

  
  


“i don’ know, yes?” Sans said as he shivered at the touch, but he himself didn’t seem completely convinced. “i think so.” Sans muttered, moving his legs to help Red take off the panites quicker and easier. 

  
  


Red hummed pleased, the shivers only encouraging him. “‘s good,” Red purred, his gentle touches only stopping so he could move his hands to Sans’ dress. He pulled it upwards, one arm leaning Sans up for a moment to pull the dress off of him, leaving him bare and exposed and… oh so beautiful. So perfect and pure.

 

“yer amazing,” Red reminded him, the dress put aside and Red now moving on top of Sans, mouth wandering over his body, leaving kisses over the bones.

 

“thanks.” Sans said, his eye lights watching everything Red did, feeling everything he did to him. It really wasn’t bad, he had no urge to stop Red at all. Was content in watching what Red is doing, what he will do. He felt his body being pressed more into the bed as Red put a bit more weight on him. It didn’t hurt or feel uncomfortable, but he did feel Red’s body over him, touching him, surrounding him completely until that was all Sans’ body could feel. Red, Red everywhere, Red touching him, whispering things to him, always there with him. Every day of his life, Red was there, hugging him, telling him sweet words. For a moment, Sans wondered what was his life without Red. How was Sans like without Red? 

 

Right now he had a hard time remembering, but he had a feeling he would later. When Red’s touches wasn’t taking up all his attention, when Sans could think properly again. “‘re we gonna ‘ave sex or not?” Sans asked, wondering what was taking so long.

  
  


Red huffed out a surprised laugh. “impatient, huh?” He said, but he didn’t mind. His hands quickly trailed downwards until they were at Sans’ pelvis again, feeling over the sensitive bone. “ya gotta form somethin’ fer me if ya wan’ me ta fuck ya, love.”

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything, a blue pussy forming for Red soon after. It wasn’t wet persay, but it was a dab bit moist, sometimes pulsing from impatience. 

  
  


Red hummed pleased, his fingers already slipping between those cute folds. Oh, how perfect they were, so small and blue and waiting for him, begging for Red’s cock… But Sans wasn’t ready yet. Red’s dick was fat, and he knew that, if he’d fuck him now he’d most likely hurt Sans.

 

He’d have to get him a little wetter first, would have to stretch him out. But at least he could be a little faster on  _ that. _

 

Red already slipped two fingers inside, slowly, letting Sans get used to the penetration, before starting to pump them, starting to spread them a little.

  
  


Sans gasped at the sensation, his hands going to fist harder at Red’s shirt as he took the feeling in. His back twitched, like it wanted to arch, while his legs uncurled slightly then curled again, then repeat. His hips twitched upwards as well, Sans’ breathing starting to quicken the more Red fingered him, his breath starting to hitch a bit while he started to pant. “ooh…. dat feels….  _ niiiice _ .”

  
  


Ooh, those noises sounded to perfect to Red. Those little pants and gasps, and he was just waiting for his love to start moaning for him, to call his name…

 

“mmh, tha’s good,” he purred, slipping another finger inside of Sans. And then a fourth. He was stretching him out nicely, feeling the little skeleton grow more and more wet at his treatment. Only little time passed until Red deemed him ready and he pulled his fingers out again with a satisfied hum. 

 

“are ya feelin’ ready fer me, my love?” Red asked, his voice low and face still close to Sans’. His hands were already going to his own pants, unbuckling them, wet fingers pulling out his already hard dick.

  
  


“yes, ‘m ready.” Sans panted, his legs trying to wrap around Red’s waist, but only making it to his sides. His hands moved from going to Red’s arms to the sheets under him, preparing him for the penetration. 

  
  


Red licked his teeth, before facing Sans. He bent down quickly, capturing Sans in a passionate kiss. He had spread the wetness over his dick, leading it to Sans’ entrance now, slowly, smoothly sliding it in.

 

He pulled off the kiss for a second, his breathing heavy, eyes a little hazier. “ya good?” He panted out, his dick now fully hilted inside of Sans, yet unmoving, but nestled comfortably.

  
  


It took a moment for Sans to reply, calming his heavy breathing before he could answer the other. “give me a moment.” As he adjusted his body a little to take the cock better, his body shivering and squeezing down on the dick that filled him up to the brim. Sans was reminded of how big Red was, the size difference between them. Sans’ legs shook as they tried to stay on Red’s waist, trying to hold themselves up, but it was hard when a huge dick was filling you up the most you can go. Again, Sans wondered how that huge piece of meat was able to enter someone tiny like Sans. How did his hole not rip open, Sans would never know. After a bit of time, Sans adjusted to the size, giving Red a nod to go ahead and start.

  
  


“ _ perfect, _ ” Red rumbled, his voice deep and low. His hands were to the left and right of Sans, keeping Red just the tiniest bit upwards so he wouldn’t crush the poor skeleton, though their bodies were still so close it hardly made a difference, feeling nothing but  _ him. _

 

Red started to move, pulling out almost completely, before thrusting in again. He started slow, though knowing Sans was impatient, he didn’t stay that way for long. His thrusting quickly sped up, until he was almost full blown pounding into Sans, his face buried in the smaller skeleton’s neck, leaving kisses and bites wherever he could.

 

God, he’d almost forgotten how  _ good _ Sans felt. How tight and warm, how tiny and fragile underneath him, begging for Red to protect him, to take him. He would do everything in his power to keep his love safe, to make his love happy, and right now it meant fucking him until he could think of  _ nothing _ but Red.

  
  


Sans moaned, it was drawn on and low. His body being wrecked into the mattress oh so nicely, his body squeezing the cock beautifully, his back arching at the sharp feelings of pleasure. It felt nice, it felt amazing. Finally being able to feel something, and not just some small passing feelings that would sometimes spark, but intense, hot, searing feelings. The pleasure, the intense heat, the feeling of being filled again and again, the way his body was rocked into the bed. It all felt so lovely.

 

“more!” Sans called, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. “reeed, oh more please! red! red! oh reeeed!” Sans moaned, his head moving back as he was taken completely by emotion and pleasure.

  
  


“mmh, fuck yes,” Red groaned deeply, pounding into Sans even harder at the demands, his own tongue licking over his teeth almost hungrily as he saw the pure and perfect skeleton underneath him, his begging, pleasured face. 

 

Could Sans finally see that they were meant to be? Now that he was pinned underneath him, begging and moaning for more? Either way, Red could never dream of disappointing him.

 

Greedily he collected Sans’ lolling tongue up with his own, pulling it into his mouth for a passionate kiss. 

  
  


Sans hummed into the kiss, his tongue playing with Red’s, though Sans’ tongue was clumsy and slow, inexperienced and unfocused. His hips weakly met with Red’s, moving his body so Red can drive into him deeper, harder. More and more and  _ more! _

 

His hands went to go around Red’s neck, pulling him closer as his body arched into the other, pressing them together. Sans couldn’t stop moaning into the kiss, his sockets going shut as he enjoyed the feeling of sex. He felt something start to build up, it was intense and ever growing, demanding more and more. Sans whined, the feeling making him feel like something was coming, that something was going to crash right into him. Sans knew exactly what it was.

 

“hah, red!” Sans whined through the kiss. “‘’m gettin’... aahhh! close!”

  
  


Red wasn’t too far behind either. With how cute and perfect Sans was, whining and moaning for him, Red was already pretty close too, his thrusts getting quicker, harder to control as he was trying to chase his orgasm.

 

“me too, love,” Red groaned, pulling off the kiss to leave several smaller ones on Sans’ face. “me too. ‘m so close, my love.” His hands were wandering over Sans’ body, tracing the bones, trying to find sensitive parts, to get Sans even closer.

  
  


Sans moaned louder, losing control of his body as he was overwhelmed with the sensations he was being bombarded with. Sans’ body was being overloaded, his body arching before falling back down on the mattress before repeating. His legs turned to jelly, flopping onto the bed as he let Red pound into him mercilessly.

 

But he couldn’t take it for long, all the touches Red was doing to his whole body, the cock that was filling him up again and again, his body being pressed into the bed by another larger body on top of him. Sans came, and he cried out Red’s name as he did, going stiff as his orgasm crashed into him. His walls squeezing the cock inside him tightly as his body tensed into place.

  
  


Red came with him, the cry pushing Red over the edge. He almost curled up when he came, dick fully hilted inside of Sans, filling him up with his cum. His face was in Sans’ neck, words muffled as he groaned out a deep, “fuuuuck,  _ saaaaanssss. _ ” 

 

He didn’t move after he came, didn’t pull out. His breathing was heavier, panting, his hands so tight on Sans’ sides they might as well leave marks. Only after almost a full ten minutes did Red quite get his bearings back.

 

“so…” He panted out, his tone drawled and content. “how’re ya feelin’, sansy?”

  
  


Sans nodded as he panted, his sockets still closed and content. “good… i feel really good.” The afterglow really was nice, it was tingly and fulfilling, in more ways than one. He felt bloated with not only a large dick, but a nice big load to add to it. His body shivered and twitched every so often from the aftershocks, but it was nice, all Sans was feeling was nice. It was like he was starved from something he was yearning. It felt clear and out in the open, not numb or distant like he had been feeling lately.

  
  


Red let out a happy purr, one hand slowly moving up until it was at Sans’ face, holding him close as Red pressed a soft, warm kiss to the side of it. God, he loved this skeleton. He loved him so much and he  _ wished _ so  _ badly _ Sans could feel the same for him…

 

“tha’s good ta hear…” He hummed happily. He rolled to his side, though never pulled out of Sans. Instead he took Sans with him, so they were facing each other, arms tightly around Sans.

 

“mmhh… ya think ‘s time fer a little nap?”

  
  


Sans was a step ahead of him, mumbling something before relaxing. Curling up a little into Red as his legs tried to find a good position to be in when Red’s legs were so close, not to mention Red’s dick, that seemed to not want to go anywhere any time soon. It felt a little weird, Sans could still feel the dick inside him, soft. But he really couldn’t bring himself to care, he was too tired to over think it too hard.

  
  


Red smiled, bright and warm, oh so happy at Sans’ closeness. He wiggled only enough to free the probably dirtied blanket from underneath them, using it to tuck them in instead.

 

“night, love,” he whispered to the already passed out Sans, as he closed his eyes, forehead to Sans’, already following him into sleep.


	43. where are da feels?

Red woke up a few hours later. It was evening, though not too late for Red to order food. Though that didn’t mean that he would get out of bed quite yet…

 

But he had planning to do…

 

_ Ugh. _

 

Red rolled to his back, keeping his arms around Sans, so he pulled him with him, keeping him on his stomach, dick still nestled nicely inside of him. It felt so nice having him here, close to him. So comfortable and fulfilling and…  _ right. _

 

His laptop was close to the bed, so Red had no problem pulling it to his lap, or at least on Sans’ back, the small skeleton occupying the space, and starting it. If Sans wanted to go out and leave the house, Red had a lot of planning to do. He already had a mission in mind that would send him to Norway. He remembered they’d had a house there somewhere, remote at a lake surrounded by forest…

 

He’d have to make sure someone would secure the house. Would have to make sure they’d have a safe and secure flight there. Would have to inform his team of their mission. They had cats now so he had to plan  _ them _ in as well…

  
  


After an hour and a half of this, Sans woke up slowly, his walls squeezing the cock inside him as his body woke up. Sans’ head turned a little so he could look at Red, though it was almost a glare. With how narrow his sockets were and how unhappy he looked when for some reason his body woke him up before he was ready. “mhh.” Sans said in greeting, even if it was a little grumpily. 

  
  


Red, though, could only chuckle happily, leaning forward a bit to give Sans a small kiss. “mornin’, sleepin’ beauty,” he rumbled, even though it was late in the evening. “ya hungry? i ordered us chinese food, should be there soon.”

 

He suddenly felt movement by his feet, followed by an annoyed, ‘ _ mrrrrow. _ ’ Looks like they weren’t alone either, huh.

  
  


Sans groaned, hiding his face in Red’s chest as he curled up on himself in a feeble attempt to cling to sleep. His hands fisted Red’s shirt as his legs drawn closer, with the way Sans was positioned and the force he was putting on his body when he was asleep, his body tensed. His walls clenched hard on the soft sensitive dick, almost like it was taking it for it’s own. “mhh, shhhhh.”

  
  


Red gasped, his breathing shaky as his dick was claimed like that, slowly turning into a soft, hoarse laugh. “someone’s greedy,” he chuckled, giving Sans another small kiss. “not tha’ i mind, of course.” No, quite the opposite even. He  _ loved _ this, loved Sans giving him closeness, loved Sans  _ wanting _ his closeness, loved the soft, warm walls around his dick. How could he have lived so long without this?   
  
But nothing gold lasts forever, and Red’s soul almost shattered in disappointment when he heard the doorbell ring, the delivery guy or gal expecting Red to get up and answer. Which meant he’d have to let go of Sans… slip out of him…

 

No. Not if Red could avoid it.

 

He locked the laptop screen and put it aside, gently kicking the fat cats off his feet before getting up. He had one arm tightly around Sans, holding him to his chest, low enough so Red’s dick wouldn’t slip out that easily. The other hand went to stuff the blanket into his collar, using it as a front-robe to cover the two of them up, so to anyone’s eyes, Red was doing nothing but carrying a cute little skeleton around.

 

Like that he went to the front door.

  
  


Sans opened his tired sockets slowly, taking in his new position. His legs felt weak, almost like led, while his ass hurt a little due to the constant movement, but it felt good. His abused walls sent tingles up his spine every time Red moved, put him upright. Sans looked up at him questionably, silently asking why Red was bothering to put so much effort. And for what? What was it Red wanted from this? To stick together maybe, to not part?

  
  


That was  _ exactly _ what Red wanted. And when Red saw Sans looking up at him, with those big, pretty eyes, those adorable, tired eyes, he couldn’t help himself but to give him a passionate kiss. Even when he was already opening the door for the delivery guy, the monster in front of it looking at the two monsters with a mixture of surprise and disgust.

 

“Uuuhm.”   
  
“thanks,” Red quickly interrupted them, using his free hand to take the boxes of foot, placing them aside on a little cabinet next to the door, before giving them a $100 bill. “keep the change.”   
  
He closed the door before they could react, already locking all the locks again, resetting the passcode. He grabbed the food and carried it with Sans in his arms into the living room. “i hope yer hungry, love.”

  
  


Sans was just starting to lift his head, the smell of food waking him. They haven’t eaten in like… yesterday? Was it yesterday? Or is it the same day? Sans felt like he had been sleeping for hours. “we didn’ eat… yesterday?” Sans said, looking up at Red as the other sat down on the couch, the action causing a shiver to go up Sans’ spine when more of his weight was settled onto the soft dick.

  
  


“don worry, tha’ was still today,” Red told him, his hand carefully running over Sans’ back. He gave one of the boxes of food to Sans, keeping his own close to his chest as he opened it. There wasn’t a lot of space, the two skeleton’s still facing each other, but Red preferred this over letting go of Sans. 

  
  


Sans squirmed in his seat as he carefully opened the box, the scent of orange chicken and fried rice hitting his empty belly. It felt weird, feeling his empty belly yet still felt so filled with Red’s dick and cum still stuffing him full. It was a little painful, the soft dick rubbing and irritating his poor abused walls, but he didn’t say anything about it. The soreness was a little pleasing, the very tiny sparkes of pleasure going up Sans’ spine, making the pain bearable. “oh.”

  
  


They ate like this mostly in silence, Red sometimes giving Sans little kisses in between, whispering him loving words. It wasn’t until they finished eating that Red finally decided it was time to pull out. Not that he  _ wanted _ to, but it was getting late, he had to get up early tomorrow, and he didn’t want Sans to have to sleep through an entire night like this, waking up sticky and sweaty and probably alone since Red would be at work.

 

So he carried him to the bathroom, making sure to clean Sans up, with a lot of kisses littered over his entire body, thighs especially. He truly did love this skeleton.

 

-

 

Red had been spending most his time planning to take Sans with him for the next overseas mission. It’d be ready soon, but for now he was mostly buying necessities. The cats could need travel baskets and Red still had to find someone to fly them.

 

Red came back one day with two big cat baskets, a bowl for food and water attached to the walls so they wouldn’t tip and spill, the flooring having a little dip so you could fill it with paper or sand in case the cats were going to do their business in there.

 

He saw Sans hunched over the ‘Wreck this Journal’ and curiously made his way over to him, sliding close to Sans, arm around his back and head almost over his as he looked down at the journal page.

 

It said ‘write down happy thoughts.’

 

“what’cha doin’, love?”

  
  


“da wreck it journal.” Sans said plainly, before moving a little so Red could see the page better. “wha do i do when i don’ know wha ta do?” The page was rather brightly themed, to go with the ‘happy thoughts’ idea, but Sans didn’t have the slightest idea what he could do. There was no happy thoughts in his head, nothing ever came to mind, the only thing he couldn’t possibly do was ask Red for help. The poor skeleton has been stuck on this page for almost thirty minutes. 

  
  


Red eyed the page with concern, then Sans. Was this really the page he’d be stuck at? No… of course it would be.

 

“think a when ya had fun,” Red tried to tell him, his voice soft, almost… regretful. “remember when we played mario kart? or when ya first saw jelly bean an’ pet ‘im, how did ya feel?”

  
  


“nothin’...” Sans whispered, staring at the page. “i felt nothin’.”

  
  


Red’s soul hurt at the words, though he… hadn’t expected anything else. “wha’ about when… we made love,” he said, tone quieter. “did ya feel somethin’ then…?”

  
  


“i…” Sans stopped, thinking up the correct words to best express himself. “i felt my body, da pleasure. bu’ i don’ think i was happy.” Sans muttered.

  
  


“you… didn’t…” Red replied, his voice hoarse and dry. “not even a little…?” Sans had told him he had felt good. Was he lying? Had it only been physical?

 

“sans,” he said, his voice quiet, a hand to his cheek as he lead Sans’ face closer to his, pressing his teeth against the other’s cheek. “do ya know i love ya? do ya  _ feel _ me love ya, sans?”

  
  


Sans stared at Red’s face, like he was trying to see into him, figure him out. “no.” Sans muttered, feeling like he was starting to do something to upset Red.

  
  


Though Red wasn’t angry. He stared back, holding his stare for a while. Before he sighed.

 

“‘m sorry,” he said, giving Sans another, sadder kiss. “how ‘bout we save that page up? fer when ya  _ have _ somethin’ ta write down?” He was trying to make it sound optimistic, like there was going to be a time Sans will be better. And there  _ would _ be. There  _ had _ to be.

  
  


“okay.” Sans said, flipping the page to the next. ‘Who are the people you love?’ 

 

Sans looked back at Red after staring at the picture for a while, saying a soft. “i need help.”

 

Red put a hand to his chest. At this point Sans might as well just beat down on his soul with a bat, it wouldn’t feel a lot different.

 

“give me yer phone, sansy,” Red said, holding his hand out expectantly. Sans, without question. Gave Red the phone obediently.

 

He looked at the small phone, opening the gallery and scrolling through the pictures. It still had all the pictures Sans had on his old phone, before Red took him, so after a few seconds of searching he found a picture of a young, tall skeleton monster, looking happily into the camera, an arm around Sans.

 

Red turned the phone to Sans, showing the picture. “who’s that?”

  
  


Sans stared at the picture, like he was supposed to recognize something, feel something, but he didn’t. “dats papyrus, my brother.” Sans said, a very quiet, almost completely dead voice cried to tell him to stop, stop telling Red about him. Red would hurt him, would hurt the one in the picture just like he did Sans, but… the voice cared about this person. 

 

Sans didn’t feel any attachment towards him. 

  
  


Red kept holding the phone, showing the picture to him, looking at Sans like he expected him to go on. Tell him something about him.  _ Feel _ something.

 

“did… did ya get along?” Red asked, his voice almost cracking with desperation. “ya two look very happy in there. ya got any stories ta tell me?”

  
  


“we got along, but… red, i don’ feel anythin’ for em.” Sans looked at Red, almost lost. He didn’t know what Red wanted from him, what he wanted Sans to say. “red, i don’ know wha ya want from me…” Sans almost whispered.

  
  


Red held Sans’ look for a moment, looking just as lost, if not even more so. Had he really broken him this bad? Sans remembered his family, yet felt  _ nothing _ towards them?

 

Red dropped the phone carelessly, landing between them on the couch, before his arms quickly moved to wrap around Sans, pulling him in close for a hug. “‘m sorry…” He whispered, his tone so, so sad. “‘m sorry i did this ta ya. ‘m sorry ya have ta go through this. ‘s… all so  _ unfair.” _

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything, only laid in Red’s hold silently. What do you do to comfort someone like Red, who was apologizing like crazy for something Sans didn’t care for? Something Sans didn’t know he lost, nor cared that he did? “it’s okay, i don’ care.” Sans tried to reassure, hoping that would make things better.

  
  


But all it did was put salt in Red’s wound, making him feel even worse. It didn’t matter. Red had no right to feel bad. It was  _ Sans  _ that was suffering, not him. So all Red could do was hold him, petting him gently over the back, pretending he could somehow help him, comfort him, when really all it did was comfort Red himself.

 

-

 

After that incident, Red had worked even harder on getting Sans on that damn jet. It’s been two days since then, five days since Red first started planning, when Red finally deemed them ready. He had packed without Sans’ help, had the cats already readied in the car.

  
Sans was blindfolded as Red lead him to the car as well, the small skeleton wearing a frilly blue dress, the lower it went the darker it got, until the bottom of the skirt was complete black, white star constellations littering the darker hues. And of course he had Red’s jacket on top of it.

 

“are ya excited?” Red asked, though he hadn’t even told Sans where they were going. “i wan’ ya ta leave the blindfold on this time, ‘s a surprise. but tell me if yer gettin’ sick, of course.”

  
  


“do i ‘ave ta be blindfolded?” Sans asked, stopping himself multiple times in just yanking the thing off his sockets so he could experience the outdoors once again. He could feel it, he could feel the wind blowing past him, the sounds of birds and trees moving, the scent of fresh air. Sans’ hands twitched every time he felt, heard, or smelt something new, wanting to know what it was, wanting to  _ see _ .

  
  


“don’ worry, it’ll be worth it,” Red cooed, placing a soft kiss to the side of Sans’ skull as he started the car. “i promise.”   
  
And he was planning to keep that promise. The drive was around two hours long, through the city first, then the highway, until they got onto less populated road. As soon as traffic reduced to maybe one or two cars passing them every ten minutes, Red let Sans lean out the window, still blindfolded, but this way he could feel the breeze, could hear the outside and smell the fields they were passing by.

  
  


Sans let one of his hands out, the wind hitting his hand as they went. The feeling of the air, the smell of fields, everything felt so much more prominent. Like the lack of eyes just made everything else pop out, make it so much more noticable. Sans had laid his cheek on the window, his head feeling the rushing wind, feeling his body get lighter, it felt nice.

  
  


When they finally  _ did _ arrive where the jet would be, Red still kept Sans blindfolded. He loaded everything into the jet, before leading Sans inside. It was quite the luxurious one, comfortable couches, tables, fancy appetizers. The cats were in their little cages at the foot of one of the couches, meowing a little confused, but not distressed. They were tough little beasts, Red had to admit.

 

“ten minutes,” Red told Sans. “then ya can take off yer blindfold.” He wanted to be in the air when Sans got to take his first look.

  
  


Sans sat carefully on a window seat, his hands feeling around a little even with Red guiding him. The surrounds were rather weird to him, it didn’t feel like another car, but it wasn’t exactly the ‘homey’ feel in a living room couch. “red?”

 

They didn’t have to sit there for long, because then the engine roared to life, getting louder as it readied to start to take off. Sans looked around, one of Sans’ hand went to Red’s arm to get his attention, but stopped midway, almost like he was afraid to touch him. “red ‘re ya here?”

  
  


“‘m here,” Red told him, tone calm and soft, sitting close enough to Sans he should be able to feel his closeness.

  
  


The plane started to move, which made Sans sit up straight, feeling the harsh and loud vibrations. It was only when Sans was starting to be pushed back into the seat that Sans’ hands went around him for leverage, one hand going to the arm rest near the window, the other latching onto Red’s wrist. “red? wha’s goin’ on?” Sans asked, the more his back was getting pressed to the seat, the harder Sans held on to Red and the arm rest.

  
  


Red cooed, a hand gently stroking the hand on his wrist as he looked out the window, watching them leave the ground. “‘s all good,” Red told him calmly, though there was excitement in his voice. “don’ worry, all’s good. ya can take off the blindfold now.”

  
  


It actually took a moment for Sans to be able to unlatch himself from the arm rest to finally take off the blindfold, but once he did, his eyes were almost pulled to look outside. Sans almost pressed his face to the window as he looked outside, watching as they get higher and higher into the sky. Sans turned towards Red after they leveled out in the air, his sockets boring into him, yet curious. “wha’s happenin’?”

  
  


Red’s grin was almost wider than his smile, Sans’ reaction too cute for him to not be happy. “we’re takin’ a trip,” Red told him. “i decided i might as well take on overseas missions again an’ i wan’ed ta take ya with me. thought ya’d… like that.” And he had the strong feeling that this time, for once, he’s actually done something right. Actually done something to help Sans.

  
  


Sans’ sockets widen a little, before looking back outside, his eye lights flickering brighter as he stared outside. The sight of him in the clouds, outside, the surroundings new and so…. alive. Sans felt alive. It was a feeling Sans had to grasp onto firmly, had to try hard not to lose, but it was worth it. This feeling, what it does to him, he could feel his soul feel… happy.

 

“red… thank ya…”

  
  


Red literally squealed. He couldn’t see Sans’ expression, but he could tell from the tone of his voice that this was a genuine thanks. That Sans  _ genuinely _ was grateful. He couldn’t help himself. He practically leapt forward, arms wrapped around Sans as he hugged him tight.

 

“‘s the least i can do fer ya, sweetheart.”

  
  


Sans let the other hug him, his focus mostly on the outside world his past self wouldn’t even imagine himself yearning. As he looked outside, he saw the rays of yellow from the sun, making the view a lot more lighter and carefree. Sans seen something like that before, he saw it when-

 

“red, where is da wreck it book?” Sans turned to look at Red, his face suddenly very close to Red’s, but Sans didn’t really care.

  
  


But Red couldn’t resist. He leaned in, giving Sans a soft kiss. He pulled off with the most excited grin.

 

“don’ worry, i brought it,” he said, before getting up. He went through their bags, finding the journal rather quickly. It was one of the last things he packed, so it wasn’t buried underneath other stuff.

 

He went back to Sans quickly, handing him the book. “wha’cha plannin’ with it, love?” But Sans pointed to the pen in Red’s vest pocket, wordlessly asking for it. Red handed it to him without hesitation.

  
  


With the pen in hand, Sans opened the book, looking for a certain page. When he finally found it, he positioned the pen to the paper and started to write. It was the ‘Write down happy thoughts.’ page, and Sans wrote down right under the words;

 

‘plane ride with red, window is very nice.’

 

Sans then took ahold of the book and almost shoved it into Red’s arms, looking at him expectantly, almost like he was waiting, hoping for some sort of praise. Something to show that Sans did a good job. “i did it.”

  
  


It took Red a moment to understand what Sans was showing him, what he was trying to tell him. Before he quite realized  _ what _ page this was. And  _ what _ this meant.

 

“yer actually happy?” Red almost gasped out, his own smile only so so much brighter. Once more he hugged Sans tight, placing soft kisses on the side of his skull. “sans, tha’s amazin’! ‘m so happy for ya!”

  
  


Sans looked up at Red, his smile soft, but it was genuine. It was a genuine smile for Red. “‘m happy… i feel it.”

  
  


And so did Red. Red felt so happy, squealing and smooching and hugging Sans, so happy for him, so  _ proud _ of him. “ya deserve ta be happy!” Red told him. “yer  _ so _ amazing. so beautiful. so  _ perfect. _ i love ya so much!”   
  
It took him a little bit to calm down, unable to stop nuzzling and smooching Sans for a while. When he finally did calm down, he had his arms rested around Sans comfortably, head on Sans’ shoulder as he slouched. He was still smiling, his face probably flushed red by now.

 

“ya know,” he hummed, content and happy. “if everythin’ goes well… i’d like ta take ya out for more trips like that. see different places.”

  
  


“i like dat… a lot.” Sans said, looking out the window again, comfortable in his position, leaning next to Red.


	44. the smiley face of happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> habby easter

Their flight to Norway took around eight hours. At some point they had let the cats out of their baskets to roam around the passenger area, Red soon after that followed their example and leaned back and dozed off for a few hours.

 

Sans never fell asleep. He changed seats every once in a while, always keeping his eyes fixed out the window, absently petting Jelly Bean when he came to him, Tractor preferring to nap with Red. Every so often Sans would get Red’s attention to show him something he saw outside, a rainbow, some birds, an odd looking cloud. It’s gotten to the point that Red even dreamt Sans was showing him something, a wide smile on his face as he mumbled encouraging words to dream Sans.

 

Red was groggy when they arrived, but soon enough woke up to drive them all to their new ‘home.’ It was a beautiful old one-story house, decorated with dark brown wood, located right at a lake in the middle of a deep forest. The front porch was wood, going as far as to reach on top of the water at some point, garden chairs and tables located on it. At the back of it was a yard, overgrown with weeds and other plants, not taken care of in a long while. Was that cannabis growing behind those bushes…? 

 

Red had made sure to have someone secure all the doors and windows with necessary locks, as well as to move anything dangerous into one room Red was planning to keep locked. 

 

He was leading Sans inside by the hand, only letting go of him once he put down the cat baskets and turned around to lock the door, the cats already impatiently tugging at the doors of their little travel cages to be set free and explore their new home.

  
  


Sans had been eyeing Red’s hands as Red opened the door, his body close to Red’s, impatient in getting in. Once Red did open the door, Sans walked in, looking around a little in wonder. The carving on the walls caught his attention, then the furniture, then the kitchen, then all the other rooms Sans was exploring. He disappeared down the hall, but his little steps could still be heard moving about, exploring.

  
  


Red went after him once he had locked the door and freed the cats, Tractor and Jelly Bean following the bigger skeleton, meowing loudly like they were expecting him to explain where the hell he had brought them. Red, though, only wanted to go after Sans.

 

“what’cha think of the house?” Red asked Sans once he found him in one of the bedrooms. 

  
  


“i like it a lot.” Sans said, looking around the room he was in, looking behind or in furniture before moving to the next. As he made his way to the living room, he saw the door to the backyard, the sight called for him. Sans walked straight to the doors and tried to open it, but to no avail. That was when Sans’ genuine smile started to become more strained, stressed, more unhappy. The small skeleton looked at Red silently, not saying a word.

  
  


“ya wanna go outside, sweetheart?” Red asked, though he didn’t wait for an answer. He already opened the door for him, stepping outside into the yard. There were a few garden chairs and a table too, cleaned for their arrival, though it was still easy to tell that they were old and been abandoned outside for a while now.

 

“‘s a bit messy here. don’ think anyone’s used this house in a couple a years…”

  
  


But Sans didn’t mind the mess, he went to the overgrown grass anyways. Sitting down, Sans’ hands glided over the tips, before Sans’ laid down on the grass entirely. There, he felt everything he could, let his hands wander to feel every single grass strand it passed, feeling the flowers and their stem and all the petals it had. Then his fingers dug past the plants and into the dirt, feeling how it parts for his fingers. The sensation was very good, it felt nice, it smelled very nice, the sight was so much more beautiful than through the window. Sans could actually feel it this time, was actually there to touch it this time, Sans’ soul pulsed with happiness, with peace and relief. 

 

Sans laid there, his whole body on the floor, every part of him moving slowly and quietly, wanting to feel more of it, more of nature and the outside world. Sans didn’t want it to stop, he didn’t want to go back inside, he wanted to stay outside.

  
  


Red smiled at the sight, surprised at the reaction, though it did make sense he figured. Sans had been deprived of this for so long… Red’ll definitely make sure to get a garden or some outside area for Sans to be at when they’ll move on to the next mission.

 

Red knelt into the grass next to Sans, or rather where he figured Sans had to be. The grass was tall enough to engulf the little skeleton completely, hiding him from Red’s vision, but once the taller skeleton knelt down closer to him, he could see his pretty little face again.

 

“be careful,” Red warned him, though his voice was light. “there might be some animals in the grass.”

  
  


That seemed to catch Sans’ interest, because the little skeleton sat up and started to part the grass, like he could find them if he only looked a little more. Sans started to crawl a little to cover a bit more ground, heading a little further into the jungle of grass.

  
  


“maybe you’ll find a wild bear,” Red teased as he watched Sans now curiously digging through the grass. Though he made a point of staying close and keeping an eye on Sans. He’s heard there were snakes here, and while he  _ did _ have antivenom somewhere in this house, he didn’t want to have to use it.

 

With that thought in mind, Red startled as he heard a noise from the other side of the garden. He flipped around almost with a gasp, only to look eye-to-eye to an equally as startled Tractor. He old cat stood frozen in one corner of the garden, paw in the air and a pinecone in her mouth. Red sighed in relief when he realized it was only her, before throwing a glare at the cat.

 

“don’ startle me like that, ya old hag,” he grumbled, only to get an irritated meow back.

 

Red turned back to Sans.

 

Sans was gone.

  
  


Sans had actually moved to a tree not far from Red at all, the plant attracting the small skeleton’s attention. So he decided to climb it, now the only thing that wasn’t covered from the leaves were Sans’ feet, that was struggling to have some sort of friction with the tree bark to get up. The shoes Sans’ was currently wearing slipped from the tree trunk easily, making them flail as Sans continued to try and climb up more.

  
  


Red, though, was almost panicking, not knowing where Sans was, glancing around frantically. God damn it, why did this garden have to be so overgrown? He could be  _ anywhere! _

 

“sans?” Red called, turning from one way to another, trying to find him. “ _ sans!? _ ” It wasn’t until he almost ran into the tree that Red glanced up a little, spotting the small skeleton’s legs dangling down the tree. Red sighed, this time a little more stressed than before.

 

“everyone likes ta scare me taday, don’t they?”

 

Though he figured the view under Sans’ dress almost made up for the scare…

  
  


Sans looked down, laying on a branch like someone would hang clothes. The branch rested between Sans’ ribs and pelvis, making Sans’ legs and upper body hang down a little. Upside down, Sans looked at the skeleton below. “yes?”

  
  


Red had a hard time dragging his eyes from under Sans’ dress to Sans’ face, though when he did, he put on the sweetest smile. “ya little shit. c’mere so i can show ya wha’ i do ta little shits like ya!” He raised his arms lazily, making small grabby motions. If he wanted to he could probably reach Sans, but he was too lazy to actually put effort into it, so this had to be enough for now.

  
  


Very carefully, Sans tried to push his upper body up and his lower body down without losing balance. His little feet wiggled a little as he tried to find some sort of ground, or Red to stand on, but it wasn’t so easy with a weak and small body like Sans’. Sans had barely any strength to him, so it was hard to get himself down, the only reason it was easy getting up was because of the many branches and grooves that let Sans almost climb up like a ladder. “red, i can’.” Sans said, trying to look down to have a view of what he can do, but with his angle he couldn’t.

  
  


Red cooed at the sad sight of Sans being stuck, his little feet wiggling. Oh, how could his cute little skeleton be so perfect, even when stuck in a tree?   
  
“c’mon, cupcake, i’ll help ya,” Red practically purred, now actually putting the effort into stretching up to reach Sans’ legs. “i’ll pull ya down, but don’ get scared. i’ll catch ya love.” Red warned him, before he began carefully tugging at Sans’ legs, pulling him down until he flopped off the branch and into Red’s arms.

  
  


Sans made a small ‘oof’ when his weight shifted from the tree to Red, his hands tensing in place but didn’t reach out to balance himself like he did in the plane. Turning to look at Red, his body adjusting so he could be comfortably in his arm. “thank ya, red.” Sans said quietly.

  
  


Red was holding Sans close, already forgetting that he had wanted to teach him a lesson, playful or not. Instead he was just nuzzling into his favorite boy, kissing him sweetly. “i’ll always catch ya, my love. ya’ll never have ta worry ‘s long as i am here fer ya.”

  
  


For some reason, to Sans, that sounded wrong. The words felt wrong and twisted, but Sans couldn’t really call Red out or say it wasn’t true. Sans couldn’t even understand why it was so wrong, everything here was normal, this was his life now. His life with Red. “okay.” Sans said, accepting it, laying his head on Red’s shoulder and closing his sockets. His hands went to Red’s chest to have something to hold, his fingers digging into Red’s shirt.

  
  


Red only covered Sans in loving kisses, squeezing him to his chest. “ya wanna go back inside?” He asked his little skeleton, already heading back to the door.

  
  


“okay.” Sans muttered, his voice muffled thanks to Sans’ face hidden in Red’s neck.

  
  


Tractor quickly squeezed her way inside past Red and Sans, before Red could close and lock the door again. 

 

Once inside, Red carried Sans to the kitchen, placing him down at the kitchen table. “i brought some instant food fer taday,” he told Sans, he was too tired to still cook today, and neither did he bring any groceries. “wha’cha feelin’ for?” He asked Sans as he held the few bags of instant ramen, mac ‘n’ cheese and soups.

  
  


Sans glanced at the options, having a hard time deciding on anything, but he figured Red wanted him to choose something, so he pointed to one of the instant noodles. It had a black plastic bowl, with fancy paper around it with the name to fancy to read. But it looked good and it had a picture of some ingredients in the corner. So it had to be good, right? “dat one?” Sans asked, looking up for Red’s approval after pointing to it.

  
  


Red looked at the noodles in question, not surprised Sans went for this one, but not minding either. “sure thing,” he told him as he already began boiling up some water. It said it was enough for two servings, so Red decided he might as well have some, too. If they ended up still hungry, they could make something else.

 

The noodles were done in an  _ instant, _ and Red served them both a bowl with their sharing, handing Sans a pair of chopsticks, before he went to reach for two glasses and some milk.

  
  


As Red did that, Sans stared at the chop sticks in his hands, not sure how to use them. He tried with both of the sticks in one hand, but it felt wrong, so he tried other ways of holding them, but no. The only method that seemed okay enough was when one of each chop stick was in each hand, and Sans would balance the noodles with both of the stick, leading it into his mouth. It was wobbly and messy, but it worked.

  
  


Red watched Sans with an almost pitiful look. Oh. Oh what a horrible sight. But Red almost felt immobilized, unable to form words as he sat at the table in front of his own noodles. What  _ could _ he say? This poor soul might be eating noodles in the most cursed way there was.

 

Eventually Red managed to get out of his shock immobilization, stand up and walk up to Sans, standing to his side as he gently took the chopstick out of his right hand, putting it with the other in Sans’ left hand, carefully moving his fingers to hold onto the sticks vaguely the way one was supposed to.

 

“like this,” he told him. “see?” He had his hand on Sans’ hand, moving Sans’ fingers to clang the chopsticks together.

  
  


It felt wrong, Sans didn’t like how it felt on his hands. He already tried that method, it was the first one he tried, but it just didn’t feel right. But Red was telling him how to hold it… and Sans for some reason can’t bring himself to refuse Red’s orders, couldn’t bring himself to defy him. So Sans did it the way Red wanted to, even if it felt wrong, he did it. 

 

Using Red’s method, Sans shoved more noodles he was able to get than with his previous method, so he supposed that was okay.

  
  


Once Red could see Sans was handling the new technique well, he gave him a small kiss, going back to his own food and sitting down, finally starting to eat it himself. It wasn’t bad. He wasn’t sure if you could really call it  _ fancy, _ it  _ was _ still instant food, but it wasn’t bad at all, and Red found himself enjoying it.

 

The milk probably didn’t go with it that well, but that was the only thing he had there right now and they were skeletons, milk was good for them. Sans could use some more calcium on his bones. 

  
  


They had small conversations during dinner, nothing too big, mostly about the house or the garden. Soon, dinner passed before they knew it, Red picking up the plates and glasses to put them in the sink to wash later. Sans slowly slipped off his chair, going over to the living room to get his wreck it book from the bag. Opening it up to the ‘happy memories’ page, he wrote under the plane memory;

 

‘ _ new house with red. •v• _ ’

  
  


Red meanwhile already headed to the bedroom after telling Sans where he would be. The bed was already made and prepared for them, but Red added some of their own things, Sans’ soft blanket and plushed dragon, he moved a little desk lamp to their lampless nightstand in case Sans got nightmares again. He also put some books and his laptop on the nightstand for quick access. 

 

Once he decided everything was ready, Red peeked his head out of the bedroom again, calling for Sans to ask if he was going to join him.

  
  


Red saw Sans come into the hallway and head to the bedroom, holding his wreck it journal in his hands, his fingers positioned in a way to mark the page. When Sans made it to the other, Sans opened the book and showed Red the page he just wrote it, holding it up so it would be more on Red’s height.

  
  


“hmm?” Red hummed surprised, glancing at the page Sans was showing him. He found the new part, reading it, his eyes widening and he started to feel warm and happy.

 

“ya like the new house?” Red asked. “it made ya happy?” Though the real thing Red couldn’t stop thinking about was how it said ‘ _with red.’_ With _him._ Not just the house. _Red._ _Red_ made him happy, Red did something good, Sans was _happy!_ So happy he drew a little smiley face.

  
  


“yes.” Sans said, moving the book down now that Red saw what he wrote. “‘m ready for bed now.” Sans set the book down on the lower level of the night stand, before going to get on the bed. Except the bed was a extra level taller, the frame’s legs longer than Sans’ old bed. So Sans had a hard time getting up, he put both hands on the top, before swinging one leg up as well to pull himself up.

  
  


Red watched Sans trying to struggle his way up with a smile, hesitating on actually helping him because it was just too cute to watch. But he wasn’t cruel. He  _ did  _ help him eventually, picking Sans up and lying him properly on his side of the bed. Little pawsteps announced to Red that Tractor and Jelly Bean were also ready to join them, swiftly jumping onto the bed. Or at least one of them did.

 

Jelly Bean’s tiny legs did not manage to quite push him up enough, clumsily landing halfway up the mattress, claws digging into it as he slid down, meowing desperately. Red sighed, bending down to pick the small kitten up, about to place it on the mattress, before Tractor already reached for Jelly Bean with both paws. 

 

“oh?” Red asked surprised as she wrapped them both around Jelly Bean, and he let go of the kitten for Tractor to pull him close. She was lying to her side now, Jelly Bean pulled to her chest as she furiously began licking the small, fat cat.

  
  


Sans watched the scene too, watching Tractor snuggling into Jelly Bean lovingly. “i think she thinks she is his mom.” Sans pointed out.

  
  


“that is fucking adorable,” Red said in the straightest voice he could manage. He picked the bundle of cats up to place them snuggled next to Sans, between him and the wall, before getting into the bed himself and taking up Sans’ other side.

 

He rolled to his side, eying Sans with a happy smile, before gently wrapping his arms around him. “night, lovely.”

  
  


Sans moved to his side as well, now facing Red, his hands fisting Red’s shirt lightly as he got comfortable. “good night, red.” Sans said, closing his sockets, waiting for sleep to take him.


	45. we're not using those, right?

It was only a few hours until Sans sat up, too restless to actually fall asleep, he tried, but oh boy he couldn’t. He was in a whole new area and he couldn’t just sit here and fall asleep. So oh so carefully, Sans wiggled out of bed, slid down the bed, and quietly opened the door to go out and explore the new house.

  
  


Red woke up a little later, the noise of small footsteps waking him. He tried to pull Sans closer, only to notice he was gone. Groggily Red opened his arms, slowly sitting up as he added one and one together.

 

He sighed tiredly, dragging himself out of bed to find the source of the footsteps.

 

“ey,” Red called out once he saw Sans at the end of one of the hallways. “what’cha doin’?”

  
  


Sans startled at the sudden voice from the end of the dark quiet hall, moving backwards quickly and falling into the next room with a yelp, making some clanging and banging to break the silence after Red’s voice.

  
  


“oh no!” Red called, quickly rushing after Sans into the room. He turned on the light, finding him on the floor, buried under some buckets and mops Red quickly pushed off him. He collected Sans up and pulled him into his arms tightly.

 

“‘m sorry, sweetheart! did i scare ya?”

  
  


Sans looked away from Red and buried his face into Red’s chest, so the other wouldn’t see his face. He didn’t say anything, nothing to say, so he stayed quiet.

  
  


“d’aww, doll, i’s ok, ‘m sorry i scared ya,” Red cooed, giving Sans a few apologetic smooches. “are ya hurt?” Getting a head shake from the small skeleton. 

 

“ok, tha’s good,” Red sighed relieved, though he gave Sans another smooch. “what’re ya doin’ up? shouldn’ ya be sleepin’?”

  
  


“can’, wanted ta explore.” Sans mumbled, his face still pressed to Red’s chest.

  
  


“can’ ya do that in the mornin’...?” Red asked, his tone almost desperate. After the long flight Red was too tired for a midnight adventure…

  
  


“no.” Sans answered, finally moving his face away from Red. “i’ll be quiet, i won’ wake ya up.” Sans tried to persuade, hoping Red would let him. But if Red would tell him so, Sans would go back to bed, he would follow the orders Red gave him. How could he ever disobey Red’s orders? For some reason, he felt like disobeying leads to the worst possible thing.

 

Or did it?

 

The only thing that pops into his mind is his old friend’s face, but what was so sad about that?

  
  


Red only sighed though. How could he ruin Sans’ fun? It didn’t happen often that Sans was so motivated about a thing these days.

 

“a’right fine. le’s go explorin’ then,” Red said, placing Sans down on his feet again, though he kept a hold of his hand, waiting for Sans to lead the way.

  
  


Sans looked up, muttering a soft but curious. “we?”

  
  


“do ya not wan’ me there…?” Was all Sans got back, Red’s tone hesitant and disappointed.

  
  


“i thought ya were tired…” Sans looked down, his feet drawing circles on the floor. “‘m  sorry.” Sans learned to say sorry when Red sounded hurt, upset or disappointed, like he was apologizing for doing a bad.

  
  


“‘m tired,” Red agreed, his hand squeezing Sans’. “but i’d rather be with ya than ta sleep. c’mon, le’s jus’ go explore the place, yea?” He didn’t want Sans to feel bad, that was the very opposite of what Red had wanted. He just wanted to be  _ with _ Sans.

  
  


Sans nodded, starting to walk with Red to all the rooms in the house. They didn’t look to much into detail, but they still looked through the cabinets and drawers to see what was left in the house. They made it to one of the guest rooms, which Sans bent down to look under the bed, only to see a lot of junk pushed under the bed. Letting go of Red’s hand, Sans crawled under the bed to see what was down there, moving things that didn’t seem important aside to make way.

  
  


Red meanwhile, too fat to fit under the bed, just lied down to at least  _ look _ under it, seeing Sans’ butt as he was crawling deeper into the mysterious and dusty darkness. “ya seein’ anything interestin’?” Red asked the skeleton curiously, wondering for a moment if he should get him a flashlight. But eventually decided that if Sans didn’t ask for one, he didn’t have to look for one. They could just grab it if they happen to run across one.

  
  


Sans looked at the many things under the bed, some different shoes with no pairs, empty boxes, a lone gun that Sans slid carefully towards Red with his foot. But Sans did find a box that was full, carefully, Sans opened the box to look inside, only for him to close the box quickly after and push it away a little. “oh boy…” Sans said quietly.

  
  


After pocketing the old gun quickly, Red hummed curiously in question, still glancing to Sans, though unable to see what was going on down there.

 

“what’cha lookin’ at, sweetheart?” He asked, barely able to see the box he shoved away. Though it didn’t have a label aside from the good old Amazon logo, and he couldn’t see what was inside either.

  
  


Sans shook his head at Red, like he was trying to warn him of some kind of danger that was close by, trying to warn him without words in case the danger heard him. “a bad.” Sans muttered, pushing the box away from his person a bit more. Just to be safe it won’t just open and attack him.

  
  


That made Red not just more wary and worried, but also curious. What could ‘a bad’ be? Weapons? Maybe it were files or pictures of some other mob members missions, gruesome images, torture plans…

 

“show me… please?” Red asked, his tone genuine and worried now.

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything, he hoped Red wouldn’t ask and maybe forget, but he didn’t. Sans couldn’t just disobey, he couldn’t just ignore or say no to him. So he passed the box over to Red without another word, looking away so he doesn’t have to watch Red’s reaction to what was inside.

  
  


Red peeked inside the box without hesitation, curious what he would find. Though whatever he’d have expected, it was  _ not  _ this. 

 

The box was  _ full _ of sex toys. And not just  _ any  _ sex toys, it was the  _ real _ kinky ones. It were whips and masks, gigantic dildos, claw skin scratchers, ass stretchers and more. That was  _ definitely _ not the kind of ‘bad’ Red had expected, and his face was burnt in a bright red.

 

“o-oh…”

  
  


“we aren' gonna do d'ose things… right?” Sans asked, peeking from under the bed meekly. Looking up at Red with a blank look, but it had the very faintest tint of dread there. Sans was still a one HP monster, he was still frail, those things in that box, those  _ torture  _ devices would most likely kill him.

  
  


“no!  _ no, _ ” Red almost gasped, clearly as shocked as Sans was. “god no. someone else must’ve left ‘em ‘ere, ‘m… not plannin’ to use these on ya, sweetheart.”  _ Toys _ , maybe. He’d like to try some toys with Sans at some point… Would like to see Sans squirm from the little vibrators he’d hide under Sans’ clothes, would like to see him cuffed to the bed by a pair of fluffy handcuffs…

 

But those? No. Never.  _ Especially _ not if  _ this _ was the reaction they’d get out of Sans.

  
  


Sans nodded gently, slowly, before starting to crawl out the bed and sitting down on the floor in front of Red. “i think ‘m done.” Sans muttered, rubbing one of his eye socket lightly.

 

“yea?” Red asked, putting the box of toys back under the bed, before picking up Sans into his arms. “ya seen everythin’ ya wan’ed ta?” His voice was soft, adoring.

  
  


Sans nodded slowly in reply, laying his body on Red's chest. He wasn't actually ‘done’ exploring, but Sans figured Red was too tired and the box of torture seemed like a sign to stop.

  
  


Red hummed back, now carrying Sans back to their bed room. The cats were still lying where they’d left them, Tractor only looking up for a moment when they entered, eying them judgmentally, before closing her eyes again.

  
And they had the right idea. It was around three to four in the morning by now, it was about time they’d finally fleep as well.

 

Red placed Sans into bed carefully, quickly stashing the gun in his bag so he could bring it to the base tomorrow, before climbing into bed with Sans.

 

“night, love,” he mumbled tiredly but contently, placing a soft kiss on Sans before closing his eyes.

 

-

 

Sans woke up the next morning, no feeling of grogginess or tiredness. Only to look around quickly, taking in the house around him carefully, like he woke up in a whole new world. And to him, he did. Sitting up quickly, Sans debated where shall he go, what to do, where to start. In the end, the little skeleton figured that he should start with getting out of bed. So with a little bit of trouble, Sans clumsily climbed over the big mountain that is Red, and jumped down the high bed.

  
  


Red woke up almost startled out of his mind, eyes wide as he looked up only to see Sans sliding off him like he was nothing but a big pillow.

 

“um…” He rolled to his side, eying Sans curiously, groggily. “mornin’...?”

  
  


Sans turned around, facing the other skeleton. “good mornin’ red!” Sans said, a little more chipper than he usually is these days, but still slightly monotone. He had a tiny smile on his face, his sockets a little more wider than the normal tired look he always had. Sans didn’t stay long, he turned around and walked a little faster than normal, heading to their new kitchen.

  
  


Red just looked after Sans leaving him, blinking surprised. Welp. That was quick. But Red had gotten a smile this morning, which meant it had to be a good day today.

 

He decided he might as well get up and follow Sans. Dressed and practically ready for work were he not as tired, Red made his way to the kitchen, spotting Sans with his head in the fridge. Red smirked.

 

“so, ya found anythin’ fer breakfast taday, love?”

  
  


“no, d’ere is nothing.” Sans said, poking his head out and closing the door. He turned around to look at Red, waiting for the other to come up with a solution to the lack of food.

  
  


“uuuh. instant food?” Red offered, opening one of the cabinets and showing the same instant food packs as last time. “‘m gonna get some groceries after work taday…” He’ll definitely have to get breakfast stuff.

  
  


Sans nodded, “okay.”

 

Breakfast was calm and peaceful, Red tried to do a bit of chit chat with little response from Sans, but he did get a little bit. And that was good, Sans was responding a bit more, the new environment doing him a lot of good. But it came to the point where Red would have to go to work, leave Sans alone in the house once again.

 

-

 

Red came home late that day. His team had arrived at the local base safely, though they still had to get to know the local members and the situation of Red’s mission here. But really, his mind was hardly on the mission right now.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Sans. About how cute and excited Sans seemed. About how the flight and the new house actually made him  _ happy. _ About his adorable soft smile, his perfect voice and how  _ good _ he felt in his arms.

 

He was wondering if there were any other places Sans could explore. If he could do him something good, something for this to last, before Sans might get bored of the new house…

 

Red was carrying three bags when he came back home. Two big ones filled with groceries. Stuff for Sans to cook with, some baking stuff as he had also brought the baking utensils Sans had never used so far, some breakfast things, drinks and snacks. The other bag was smaller, clearly from a different store.

 

“sansy, can ya help me?” Red called, as he closed the door behind him.

  
  


First the cats ran to Red, then Sans came right after them, but a lot slower. “okay, wha da ya need.” Sans looked at the bags in Red’s hands, then reached out for them. “do ya need help carrying them?”

 

Sans wasn’t sure why Red would ask for  _ his  _ help, he was pretty weak. Most of the bags in Red’s hands looked like they would pop and take Sans’ arms down to the floor the moment he is handed the bags.

  
  


Red knelt down on one knee, putting the bags down. He gave Sans the small one, before reaching for his keys, getting an old, rusty key and placing it into Sans’ small hands. “take this ta the backyard. wait there for me, i gotta get some more shit.”

 

He let go of Sans’ hands, already mourning the contact, though instead went to pet the needy cats, eyes still on Sans, though. “the key works for the garden hut, too. i think there’s a lawnmower.”

  
  


Sans looked at the rusty key in his hand curiously, then to Red, giving him a small nod. With key and bag in hand, Sans scrambled to the door, having a little trouble in putting the key into the keyhole, but he was fine. Sans went outside, both the cats following right after, but the skeleton stopped.

 

There was a jungle of tall grass between him and the gardening hut, and Sans wasn’t even sure if there were any dangerous animals that made a home in the gardening hut either. What was he supposed to do now? 

 

Sans looked down at the bag, opening up to see what was inside, hopefully something that would help him. Only to see some gardening tools, tools to plant and care for flowers or any kind of foods you can grow… but nothing to handle big tall grass with.

  
  


Red though, wasn’t too far behind. He left the grocery bags in the kitchen, before heading back to the car where he got a big, heavy package. He got it out of the trunk, closing it, before heading back inside, package on his shoulder. Red passed Sans by the garden door, seeing him in front of the tall grass, standing still. He paused.

 

“...i’ll bring this ta the roof, then join ya, yea?” He told Sans, giving him a small smile, wondering if maybe the skeleton was waiting for him. “i’ll be quick.”

  
  


Sans nodded, sure that Red could fix this issue, no problem.

  
  


Giving Sans a nod back, Red hurried to get up to the roof, placing the package down and unpacking it. It was a telescope. Red remembered from his conversation with Sans that he had looked up ‘telescope things’ before. He hoped that meant Sans  _ wanted _ one, though he doubted that he  _ wouldn’t _ want one, considering Sans, too, liked stars.

 

And even so, it was nice to have one around again. Red had gotten one when he was younger, first moved out from his father’s house. It was easy to build the telescope up with that memory, and once it was up and standing, Red took the wrapping and stuffed it in the now empty package, taking it back down with him.

 

He found Sans now sitting on the floor in front of the grass. Dropping the package next to the garden door, Red went to Sans to pick him up, placing a big kiss on Sans’ skull.

 

“did ya lose the starin’ contest ‘gainst the grass?”

  
  


“it doesn’ ‘ave eyes…” Sans responded, having to blink a few times to recover from the big smooch. He still continued on, “i can’ get ta da hut.” Sans pointed to the hut in the distance, a angry field of grass blocking the path.

  
  


Red glanced over to the hut surprised, but found nothing but grass in the way. Oh, was Sans worried about the tall grass? Sans  _ was _ very short…

 

That was adorable.

 

“don’ worry. i’ll bring ya there.” He told him, already carrying Sans through the evil jungle of tall grass. He held him close to the lock once they reached the hut, letting Sans do the honor.

  
  


Sans looked back at Red, not opening the door quite yet. “wha happens if a animal lives here now?” Would they just close the door and leave it alone? Or would Red force them out somehow?

  
  


“i’ll fight it,” Red told him confidently.

  
  


Sans didn’t respond right away, almost like he had something against that, but he didn’t. He just did as he was expected and opened the door, his hands fumbling with the key, almost dropping it in the process as he unlocked the old worn out door.

  
  


Once unlocked, Red opened the door, his hand feeling over the inside walls to find the light switch, a weak light flickering to life. He tensed a little, readying himself to fight any raccoon that might attack him, but the only animals that made their home in there were spiders and a few mice. 

 

“see,” Red said. “‘s all good!”

 

The lawnmower didn’t seem that outdated either, Red figured it was because it was the best model available the time it got bought, and that was only a few years ago. He got to the lawnmower, pushing it outside, before testing if he could turn it on. It worked perfectly.

 

“climb on my back, sweetheart,” Red told Sans, moving his arms to give him the space to climb over him. Red had seen just this morning how good he was at that.

  
  


Sans tried to move to cling to Red’s back, his arms around Red’s neck, but nothing was supporting the skeleton to  _ stay _ . With weak arms, Sans slid unwillingly off Red’s back, and to fall to the floor. Sans let out a small yelp as his butt hit the floor, the skeleton curling up on himself from the impact.

  
  


“oh no!” Red yelped startled, quickly turning off the lawnmower again and bending down to pick Sans back up into his arms, covering him in small kisses. “are ya ok? did ya get hurt?” He CHECKed him quickly, scared Sans might’ve lost some HP.

  
  


*Sans -1/1 HP 1 ATK 1 DEF

*He is too weak to hold himself up on your back

 

“my pelvis hurts…” Sans pointed out, slowly uncurling on himself. He barely was able to open his sockets due to the shower of kisses all over his face.

  
  


Red though, could barely even hear the words anymore.  _ -1 _ HP.  _ Negative HP. _ Of course Red realized Sans was… not dead. Not  _ dying _ . He figured it was the determination in his body, keeping him alive, but… It was a terrifying sight, making his bones feel cold with dread.

 

“ya… ya need anythin’...?” Red asked, tone careful, breathless. It hadn’t seemed like more than a small accident, yet it took Sans’ HP to the negatives…

  
  


“no… bu’ ‘m really tired. can i sleep?” Sans asked, rubbing his sockets a little as he laid his head on Red’s chest, suddenly looking really tired.

  
  


Red hesitated, but nodded. Sleep  _ did _ recover your HP some… “sure. ya wanna nap while i mow the lawn?” He didn’t actually wait for a response, instead heading to one of the garden loungers. He brushed off some of the leaves and sticks on it, before placing Sans onto it carefully, giving him another small kiss. Oh, he loved this little skeleton. Why did he have to be so fragile?   
  
“‘s this fine ta nap on or should i bring ya inside?”

  
  


Sans didn’t even answer at first, already falling asleep on the spot, but he kept waking himself up before he fully fell asleep. “my dragon?” Sans almost whined, looking around tiredly for the plushie he grew very attached to.

  
  


“i’ll get it,” Red answered, his smile small, but soft. He hurried back inside and to the bedroom, getting the dragon plushie, before heading back and slipping it into Sans’ arms, the small skeleton already half asleep.

  
  


Once the dragon was in his clutches, Sans curled around the stuffed toy, trapping it with his own body. His hands and legs wrapping around the dragon as Sans hid his face into the dragon’s chest, using it as both a body pillow and a head rest. Sans hummed to Red in gratitude, before finally falling asleep. Jelly Bean and Tractor jumped onto the garden lounger, curling up beside Sans and the plushie.

  
  


Red watched Sans for a little longer, making sure Sans was okay. He wasn’t even sure why he thought he wouldn’t be. He had nothing to worry about. Yet he had this unreasonable dread, still spooked by the negative HP.

 

But after seeing the relaxed posture, Sans’ calm breathing as he slept, the cats curled up close to him, Red relaxed as well. He went back to the lawnmower, deciding he might as well get to work.


	46. surprisingly, both of them are finally getting what they wanted

When Sans woke up, it was to the colorful cursing of Red, glaring at the lawnmower with a burning passion. There was a little of black smoke coming from the engine, making the air around it smell like oil and something overheating. The smell wasn’t so bad, thankfully Red turned the mower off before anything really bad happened.

 

Sans sat up, looking at Red groggily, the dragon in his arms tightly. The cats were grumbling at him for the change of position, but Sans ignored them, they seemed fine, they changed their position and went back to their naps. But Red sure was able to do a little bit with the lawnmower before it died on him, having made a feet or two of progress. Which didn’t seem like a lot compared to the whole yard, which was very big. “red…?” Sans called quietly, his voice hoarse and tired.

  
  


Red was still grumbling, pissed at the lawnmower just…  _ dying _ on him at the worst possible time. He thought this thing was supposed to  _ work! _ Damn machine can’t even mow  _ half _ of their damn lawn.

 

But Sans’ voice calmed him down considerably, the taller skeleton now glancing over to him, giving him a soft smile. “hey sweetheart,” he cooed, tone already apologetic. “did i wake ya up…?”

  
  


Sans’ sockets were barely open at the moment, staring at Red with narrowed sockets. Like he was staring at a very bright light, and maybe the sunlight and drowsiness had a hand in that. Sans nodded a little and hummed out a slow hum of agreement, rubbing one of his sockets as his head angled to down. “wha happened?” Sans asked.

  
  


“lawnmower broke down…” Red grumbled offended, picking it up and over his shoulders with a groan. “ugh, i think there’s still another lawnmower in the hut…”

 

And there was, but it was only a handheld one. Oh boy… this was going to take a while… 

  
  


Sans laid back down on his plushie, minding the cats as he laid down. With half opened eye sockets, he watched Red from afar. Watching the big, strong skeleton move around with purpose and power. Watching him do something so small but make it so… powerful. He can make cookies and it would still look big and important, just like the aura he gives out. Sans wonders how Red is like at work, with other people, in his personal life besides Sans. Or did he have a personal life that isn’t Sans? Sans was in his house all the time, and Red always comes home after work, or does he go somewhere else before home?

 

*Red 13 LV 75 HP 45 ATK

*He has a personal grudge on lawnmowers now.

 

Yes, Red was very powerful… 

  
  


Very powerful and  _ noticed _ the other CHECKing him. It bugged him, made him feel nervous, but he decided not to call it out. Sans had seen his LV before, even if it might’ve grown a little by this point… 

 

“...how’re ya feelin’?” Red tried to change the topic instead, eying Sans from the corner of his eyes as he kept mowing the lawn.

  
  


“nice.” Sans responded easily, sinking into the seat and plushie, his sockets blinking lazily at him. Though, Sans was distracted with something else, and that was the person he was staring at. “red…?” Sans asked lightly, his tone slightly curious.

  
  


“mmh?” Red hummed in reply, his own tone curious, hiding his slight bit of anxiety, nervousness. “wha’s up, sweetheart?”

  
  


Sans adjusted himself a little on his plushie, laying more comfortably while getting a better view of Red at the same time. “da ya like strong things?” Sans asked, his lazy gaze moving to Red's hands, how he mows the lawn so powerfully. “strong things like ya?”

  
  


Red was surprised at the question. Strong things? Like him?   
  
“i don’ know,” Red told him, not sure what exactly Sans would mean. Was he worried he’d want Sans to be strong? “i don’ mind ya bein’ soft, if that’s what yer worried ‘bout,” Red decided to tell him. “yer perfect the way ya are.”

  
  


But Sans shook his head, indicating that wasn't it. “ya act powerful and important, ya do everything yerself.” It did not run by Sans how Red doesn't have anyone cleaning after him or making him food. “everything ya do, ya make it look important and strong, jus’ like ya.” Sans motioned with his hand to all of Red. 

 

“da ya jus’ make things powerful? or do ya only like doin’ powerful things?” Sans watched the grass fall to the power of Red, bow down to a very powerful being.

  
  


It still seemed like a strange question to Red, he had a hard time to make sense out of it.  _ Did _ he like doing powerful things…? It’s not like he specifically did powerful things. Red wasn’t even sure if everything he did would seem powerful. Most of the time he just did casual things with Sans, order food, watch movies…

 

“‘m not doin’ anythin’ powerful on purpose?” Red offered, though his tone was unsure himself. “i guess ‘s part a my job. ta  _ be _ powerful. but, uh. i don’ necessarily try ta be at home…”

  
  


“so…” Sans said, thinking over what Red said. “yer saying yer naturally powerful?” Red was just that strong and powerful to make everything he does stronger and look more important than it really is. Or is it just his size? He looks big and buff and anything looks big and buff with him. 

 

“wow, dats impressive.” Sans said, blinking slowly at the other monster.

  
  


“is that… a good thing?” Red asked, tone hesitant. Sans  _ did _ say it was impressive, though was he actually complimenting him? Or was he intimidated?

  
  


Sans nodded slowly.

  
  


The nod made Red feel warm and proud. “thanks,” he said, tone a little flustered, not having expected Sans to compliment him on his strength. Though he felt like Sans’ sweetness, his innocence, softness, his caring nature, was so much more greater than anything Red had to offer.

 

Oh, speaking of which.

 

“ya saw the bag i gave ya earlier? ‘s fer ya. if ya, uh. ya wanna use the garden some.”

  
  


Sans glanced to where the bag was, his sockets opening a little more, more interested in the bag now that he knew it was for him. “fer me?” Sans asked, sitting up a little and reach for the bag, dragging it over to him with a little trouble from the position. Once in his hands, he opened it up, taking a closer look.

 

There were gardening tools, like a little shovel, both a thin long one and a small but larger one, a little hand held rake, a hand pruner, a weeder, a scissor for gardening, and a hori hori. All the tools were purchased together in a cute little pack, having the same theme of flowers. All the tools had the same theme printed on it, the surface was smooth and shiny, a cobalt background with many beautiful flowers all around it. From lilies to roses, orchids, sunflowers, and blue, white and purple heliotropes. The handle was black and rubbery, it had a cobalt trim lacing around it a few times for design.

 

There were small little pink gloves with cartoon white flowers, seed packets, a small brontosaurus watering can. The long neck acting as the spout and the mouth is where the water falls out of, the tail curled to be a handle. There was also a fancy gardening bag at the bottom, black in color with cobalt trim, perhaps also from the same brand as the tools. Last but not least, a gardening book for beginners, it wasn’t to thick or heavy, but the right size to carry around with no problem. 

  
  


“yea, i thought ya’d like ‘em,” Red told Sans, encouraging him to take the gardening tools. “i won’ be able ta let ya keep the key, ‘s ta dangerous ta go outside alone, but i’ll open the garden fer ya whenever ‘m here.”   
  
He actually had considered, for a moment, to let Sans just keep this key. The garden was surrounded nicely by a tall fence and hedges, they would give Sans a hard time climbing over. But the problem was that just because  _ Sans _ would have a hard time, it didn’t mean  _ others _ would. And he didn’t want Sans to get ambushed by Red’s enemies, or maybe just wild animals.

 

“ya like ‘em…?” He asked anyways, hoping Sans could at least enjoy the gift when he was around.

  
  


“yes, i like dem a lot. can i use dem when yer done mowing da yard?” Sans sat up his legs swinging a little from the edge of the lounger, his plushie being moved to the side. Sans looked up at Red with a small gentle smile, his sockets half opened but still looking at Red warmly.

  
  


Red smiled back at Sans, happy to see  _ him _ happy. “sure! i ain’t stoppin ya, love.” Honestly, he’d love to see what Sans would do to the backyard. Even if it wasn’t going to be anything big or fancy, he just wanted to see his little skeleton interested in something again. “i guess we’ll be eatin’ here then, ta.”

  
  


“i would like dat a lot.” Sans nodded, the thought of them being out more seemed very inviting and warm. Sans thinks, with all this change, it would do  _ everyone  _ some good, even Red. “red?” Sans muttered, looking up at the other. “‘re ya happy?”

  
  


Red was surprised at the question. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe he shouldn’t be. Sans had seemed worried about Red being unhappy before, and especially right now he seemed to care a lot about Red’s opinion. Yet it still surprised him. And it made him feel warm. Made him feel… wanted.

 

“‘m very happy,” Red told him with a big smile. “‘m happy that  _ ya _ are happy. i’s really nice.”

  
  


Sans gave Red a small smile, pleased with the answer. He nodded, giving Red a small “okay red.”

  
  


By the time Red finished mowing the lawn it was already way past dinner time, but he hadn’t wanted to take a break, wanting to finish this today, so Sans could already start gardening at least a little. He had left him alone in the garden as he went to cook, though keeping all doors open and checking by every once in a while.

  
  


Sans didn’t start gardening immediately, he was currently reading up on the book, wanting a better idea on what to do before he actually tried anything. He didn’t want to accidentally make a mistake and kill the plant before they even had a chance to grow. The cats came and went, either to eat or get water, but otherwise they stayed in the garden with Sans. They don’t come out to the outside as much, so they seemed to enjoy the outdoors while they could, exploring the area that wasn’t covered in tall grass anymore.

  
  


Red joined up with Sans again eventually, carrying two plates of rice with steamed fish and a vegetable sauce, placing them both on the little garden table, as well as two glasses of soda. He eyed Sans curiously, seeing the skeleton buried in his book.

 

“ya ready fer some dinner?” Red asked him, already pulling two garden chairs to the table, wiping any dead leaves off them.

  
  


Sans looked up curiously, a little startled from the sudden movement around him that wasn’t the cats, but the moment he saw the plates of food, he realized how hungry he actually was. Placing the book down, he followed Red to the table sitting down with him. “thank ya fer da food.” Grabbing the fork and digging right in. 

  
  


“‘s no problem,” Red told him happily, easily joining the little skeleton and digging in. It wasn’t so bad actually. Red thought he might actually be getting a handle of this whole cooking business… And it wasn’t so bad either. Fun, almost.

 

It definitely was rewarding, if only to see Sans enjoy it.

  
  


“are ya gonna garden with me, red?” Sans asked, his head still angled down, but his eyes looking up at Red, almost pleading for him to join him.

  
  


“would ya like me ta?” Was what Red responded with. “i’d love ta, but i don’ wanna steal yer thunder. i got the gardenin’ stuff fer  _ ya. _ ”

  
  


“i don’ mind ya gardenin’ with me, bu’ only if ya wan’ ta.” Sans looked down, one of his legs swinging a little more than the other. His feet not long enough to draw circles on the floor like he would have if he could. He would  _ prefer  _ to have someone there, it gets rather quiet and lonely by himself a lot, no one else to interact with besides Red. And Red was nice to him so it wasn’t anything bad either.

  
  


“sure!” Red decided happily. “i’ll join ya. ‘t sounds like fun. yer gonna have ta guide me, though.” It’ll be nice to spend this time with Sans, doing something  _ Sans _ wanted to do. Something  _ Sans _ could take control of.

 

“do ya think we can make somethin’ nice outta this place?”

  
  


“i don’ know, i never been into d’ese kind of things before.” Sans admitted. “we can try? we also ‘ave da book, right?” Sans looked at Red for confirmation, almost like he was looking for reassurance from the other. Like Red could say ‘everything’s going to be okay’ and it will be, because Red had the power for anything, he could do anything. He can even get away with anything…

  
  


Red gave him a confident smile, placing his fork on the plate as he finished eating and pushing it aside. “‘m sure we can do  _ somethin’ _ outta this place,” he told Sans, now getting up to go to Sans’ side and give him a kiss. “an’ even if not. it’ll at least be fun, right? tha’s all that matters.” Honestly, they were going to leave this place sooner or later anyways. It wouldn’t matter what they’d make out of the garden, the only thing they’d get out of it would be experience to carry over to the next garden.

  
  


Sans nodded, finishing his glass of soda before setting it down on the empty plate, getting up as well. “do we start now?” Sans looked over to the freshly mowed grass, all the cut grass pushed into the very corner, where the trash bin for more organic things were put into.

  
  


Red nodded. It was late already, they’d have an hour at best before it would go dark, but that only meant the sooner they get started the better. “le’s do it!”

  
  


They first took off the package around the tools, putting all the items in the gardening bag for neatness. Then they started to prep the soil, there was a bag of soil in the shed. Neither of them knew if soil was still good if it was untouched for years, or they needed fresh ones, but they still used it either way. Red pouring the heavy bag of soil while Sans spread it around evenly so all the seeds would have a lot of dirt to grow in. They didn’t have much time until it got dark, only to put the soil on the ground and plant the seeds neatly in a row, putting water on all of them. They at least made little markings so they are able to see each row and where each seed was plant, making it easier to monitor them.

 

There wasn’t much they could really do yet now, none of the other tools were actually useful until they actually got something growing. So they cleaned up the tools and themselves and went back inside, done for today.

 

Nothing big happened as they gardened, it was very calm and peaceful. So when they went inside, it didn’t feel like they lost something when they couldn’t continue anymore. The only thing they could do now was wait.

 

Sans stared out from the back door, watching the garden they made together, not able to keep his sockets off it quite yet. Not wanting to, he wanted to watch it only a little bit longer, admiring the hard work they put in.

  
  


But Red wasn’t quite done with today's plans yet. It was a warm night, even if the forest air was keeping it coolish, it was still warm enough. Red wanted to use the warm weather while they still had it.

 

“hey sweetheart,” Red decided to grab Sans’ attention back. “i’ve got somethin’ else fer ya. on the roof. ya wanna check it out?”

  
  


Something else? Sans wondered, two surprises in a row, in one day? The day is almost over too, shouldn't Red have told him sooner, or tomorrow? But no matter how off it was, Sans nodded to Red either way, going next to him and looking up to show he was ready. “ok.”

  
  


Red offered his hand to Sans, guiding him by his hand as he lead him up to the roof. The sky was almost clear of any clouds, the sun now having gone down, leaving only the faintest traces of it’s light, though even those would disappear within a few minutes. Stars took it’s place instead, littering the sky, untouched by pollution and street lights by how far they were from any civilization.

 

“i got this for ya,” Red said, voice small, like he was worried it might break the serene calmness of the night if he’d talk louder. He moved Sans’ hand and placed it onto the telescope, letting him know that’s what he was talking about.

  
  


Sans stared at the device with almost blown out sockets, the moment he laid his sockets on it he  _ knew  _ he should be feeling something big. This felt like he waited long and hard for this, that Sans has been waiting for this exact moment to have this. The second his hand was placed on the cool metal, Sans almost flinched from being pulled from his thoughts. 

 

With gentle fingers, Sans brushed along the telescope, feeling everything about it. He read up all about telescopes, even when he couldn't get one, he still researched and read up all about it. How to fix every part of it, how to operate it, how to care for it, the ins and out. Sans even read up on it's history, what the telescope has done for mankind, what doors it opened for them all. And here one was, right in front of Sans, ready to be used, ready to open space open even more to him.

 

The feeling was overwhelming, everything about this object sitting so innocently in front of him, like it hasn't done anything to him, was pulling all these important, overwhelming suppressed emotions to him. Sans couldn't handle them, they were to much for him, they were just to much. There was to many things he felt right now he felt, both negative and positive. So much so that Sans’ hands started to shake as they touched the telescope, his sockets began to water and spill tears as his legs began to shake. No longer able to hold up his weight any longer, until they finally gave out on him, folding up under him as he went down.

  
  


Red gasped, following Sans down without hesitation. He quickly pulled Sans into his arms, cooing at him, whispering small things to him.

 

“what’s wrong?” He asked, hoping Sans wasn’t too out of it to hear him. Red hadn’t expected  _ this  _ reaction. He thought Sans would be happy. Disinterested at  _ worst.  _ He never thought Sans would break down and  _ cry. _

 

“sweetheart, all’s good. wha’s wrong, love?”

  
  


But Sans ignored him, instead trying to lean into the telescope, one hand trying to reach out for it past Red's protective arms. “no…” Sans whispered, almost breathless. “please…” More tears went down his face as he tried to stretch his arm to go farther and grab the leg of the telescope. 

  
  


Red let go hesitantly, watching Sans trying to get to the telescope. “do… do ya need anythin’?  _ sans _ , please? are ya ok!?”   
  
He was scared, worried. Had he accidentally triggered some sort of panic attack with the telescope…? Had he read Sans wrong after all?

  
  


Sans scooted back to the telescope, each hand going to one leg, while his forehead lightly laid on one leg as well. Sans breathed deeply, trying to calm all these overwhelming feelings down, to be able to talk, to be able to tell Red he was okay. But all that came out when he tried to speak was cut off breathing, like he had trouble to even function right.

 

Carefully, his hands tightening around the legs of the device to ground himself, he tried to use words like a normal functioning skeleton. “w… w-wait….. o-o-over… ‘elmed…” 

  
  


Sans wasn’t the only one. “o...okay,” Red breathed out, though he was still shaky himself, worried. But at least Sans talked to him. Told him to wait. Told him he was overwhelmed. Things will be  _ fine. _

 

Red sat more comfortably on the ground, legs crossed and eyes trained on Sans, never leaving him, holding a worried softness to them. “take yer time…” Red mumbled, though he wished Sans wouldn’t take long to… calm down? It nagged him. Seeing him like this, unsure what was wrong. “yer all safe.”

  
  


Sans nodded slowly, was able to focus on himself now that he talked to Red. His hand going to the leg his head rested on, holding it close and hugging it to his body as his other hand gently caressed another leg delicately. Slowly, Sans was able to calm himself, the feelings were very much present, but at least it didn't knock everything out of him. “‘m… fine.” Sans sighed, not moving from his position on the telescope's legs.   
  


 

“...are ya sure?” Red asked, still a little worried, wanting to scoot up to him to hug him, but also hesitant to do so. “do ya… ‘s the telescope good…? do ya wan’ it?”   
  
He wouldn’t  _ throw it away _ if the answer were no, Red still liked a telescope himself, but in the very least he’d make sure to hide it. To keep it away from Sans, if it really did him bad.

  
  


“yes! don’ take it!” Sans burst out, not sure himself where the outburst came from. His body moving to shield the telescope away from Red, so the other couldn't touch it. Even if Red was so much stronger than Sans and was able to both grab it from the top where Sans wasn't covering it or just take Sans off it easily.

  
  


But Red only relaxed, sighing before he gave him a soft smile. “i won’, don’ worry,” Red assured him, a hand running over Sans’ skull gently, petting him. “‘s all yers. ya wanna try it out taday?”   
  
That  _ is _ what he had waited all day and brought him out here for. But he understood if Sans would be still too… overwhelmed to use it today.

  
  


Sans nodded frantically as he turned to Red with his tear stained face. “yes, yes i want to.” Sans doesn't even think he would be able to part from it, if he was being honest. But he doesn't want to think about that right now, right now he wants to test this device out himself right here, right now. So with shaky legs he got up, using Red as support.

  
  


Red grinned at him happily. Red quickly pulled Sans into his arms, giving him a tight squeeze, before he put him back down onto his feet. “go ‘head, love.” He said, absolutely excited. “ya know how it works?”

  
  


Sans nodded without hesitation, wiping his face quickly to get straight into stargazing. First he adjusted the settings, making sure they had the right lenses and were crystal clear to see through. He put his socket to the eyepiece once he took out the lens cap, putting it to the side carefully, near the legs of the telescope for easy find.

 

The star slowly became clearer as he very delicately adjusted it slightly, before he finally left it as it is. And oh boy was the sight amazing, it felt like his soul was swelling at the sight. Unbeknownst to him, his soul was slowly starting to glow brighter from this, a nice healthy, happy glow bleeding through his shirt and peeking from his collar. 

 

“i love it.” Sans whispered, his eyelights almost sparkling as he looked for constellations. 

  
  


Red noticed the light glow. He didn't just notice it, he was  _ entranced _ by it, couldn't see anything  _ but _ the glow. And it was beautiful. It was yet the most beautiful thing he had seen. Not the glow in general, but  _ this _ glow.  _ Sans’  _ glow. 

 

“‘s amazin’, isn't it?” To Sans he was talking about the stars, but stars were the least thing on Red’s mind right now. There was only one star he saw, and Red didn't need a telescope to see it. 

  
  


“it is.” Sans agreed easily, finding the big dipper, admiring it for a little, taking it in and just… marveling. “i found da big dipper.” Sans informed, taking a bit more time to see it before letting Red see. Moving to the side a little and gesturing to Red to take a look.

  
  


For a moment Red wasn't sure what was expected of him. What Sans wanted from him. But then it registered, and Red gave 

Sans a big smile. He went to the telescope now, taking a look himself. 

 

It really was beautiful. Seeing the stars so clearly, suddenly so much closer. Unreachable still, but a lot more closer than he could ever imagine, would he not be having a telescope. 

 

“this ‘s amazing,” he easily agreed with Sans. 

  
  


Sans was standing right next to Red as the other lowered himself to look into the telescope. “can ya find something?” Sans almost whispered, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere, squatting down next to Red.

  
  


Red could see a few things. He was pretty sure he saw venus for a brief moment, but he lost it again like an idiot. But it really didn’t matter. Finding something or not, this sight was breathtaking. And only a few moments later, Red let out a soft gasp.   
  
“i can see the ursa minor over there!” He said, before letting go of the telescope and ushering Sans to take a look.

  
  


Sans looked into the eye piece, closing one socket and stared at the Ursa Minor. Gosh, how beautiful space could be, it was the finest piece of art Sans had ever seen. “i like space.” Sans said randomly, not sure where that came from or why, but he just felt like he needed to say it. And it was true, he loved it, he loved space and everything that came with it.

  
  


Red smiled warmly, letting out a curious hum. “space’s pretty,” he agreed. “‘s so vast an’ endless. untouched an’ pure. sometimes i wonder if our world could ever go back ta bein’ this pure.” He was leaning gently against Sans, not resting his weight on him, but enjoying his closeness, looking up at the stars without the telescope. 

  
  


They watched the stars a while longer, a hour and a half before Sans started to get really tired, his eyes drooping a little. But for some reason Sans couldn’t understand, Sans didn’t want to leave. Sans tried with all his might, but at some point he lost the battle and fell asleep, leaning into Red as he calmly slept. And with a small, soft kiss to Sans’ forehead, Red carried him into the bedroom.


	47. a spark

They had been at the new house for about a week when it happened, Sans was alone in the house with the two cats. Red was at work during this time, only left an hour ago, so he wouldn’t be back for a while. It was never a problem to Sans, only when Sans actually needed him was it an actual problem.

 

Sans had Jelly Bean in his hands as he walked to the living room, Tractor following close behind when Sans saw something moving…not right on his left. He looked to the living room, where the glass door was to the garden. The whole wall was glass, all glass windows that reached the ceiling to the floor, and at the glass door… was a man.

 

He was smiling very wide, twitching a lot like he had bugs crawling up and down his body, he didn’t look well either. This human was very pale, purple like bruises for bags under his eyes, unkept hair in all directions and overgrown. This man’s clothes were ripped and loose, hanging off his body like he was a skeleton himself, very thin with long oversized clothes that looked like they have never been washed. His shoes and pant legs were the dirtiest, like he was walking through the forest for a very long time, which Sans didn’t doubt because of the direction the man came to the house from.

 

But Sans was sure of one thing, this human was on something, Sans didn’t know drugs to know the effects it may cause someone, but Sans  _ knew  _ he was on  _ some  _ drugs. But Sans didn’t get to think much about it, because the man looked at him and started to bang on the door widely, excitedly. Like Sans was a toy that a kid saw when they passed a store, on a pedestal at the window to draw kids in. He was slobbering on himself as he bounced on his feet, almost making grabby hands at Sans.

 

This was when Sans turned right back around and back to his room, going straight to the bedroom to get his phone, to call Red. But as Sans was speed walking to the room, he heard glass breaking, which should have alarmed him, and it did a little, but not as much as it was supposed to. The cats on the other hand were very frantic, meowing and hissing loudly, Tractor stopping in her tracks every few times to hiss behind them. Sans still heard the fast footsteps behind him as he pushed the door to the bedroom open, almost throwing Jelly Bean onto the bed as he grabbed his phone. Only to be yanked to the floor when his hands barely managed to wrap around the device, making it slip from his grip and fall to the floor.

  
  


The man’s weight was pressing Sans to the floor, the skeleton heard the cats hissing and maybe even scratching this guy. Sans didn’t know, he couldn’t see, his face was pressed to the floor, his head angled to the side and making him look under the bed. The normal reaction would be to scream, to run to the kitchen to get a weapon or run to the bedroom to call someone, but Sans didn’t run, he had sped walked. Sans wasn’t really struggling either, his whole body shutting down as he felt the man move around on top of him, Sans’ guess was that he was pushing or hitting the cats, trying to get them away. 

 

“Hehehehe! preed’dy skele! I likes you very much!” The man talked like he was drunk, slurring his words and even sounding like he would have rabies from the way Sans  _ heard  _ his salvia. Either this man had too much saliva or he was starting to foam at the mouth, which one it was, Sans didn’t know.

 

After a moment's struggle with the cats, the man managed to grab Sans and lift him up, throwing him over his shoulder. “I wan’s it.” He talked like Sans was a toy, like he wasn’t even a person or a living being. Just something to put on your shelf and smile at when you pass by it in the halls or your room. Sans didn’t really think the man was planning to do anything sexual, it was more like he thought Sans was a actual toy that you play with, like action figures or dolls.

 

The man began to walk out of the room, leaving behind cat scratches all over the bedroom’s furniture, red blood smears on the floor, and a lone phone on the floor. Once Sans noticed the blood, Sans looked down to looked at the lower body of this person, seeing blood leak from the person. Huh.

 

They went to the living room, then out the broken glass door, past the garden through a corner where weather and animals had thinned out the hedges, the fence tilting to give space to move through, and then into the forest. As they passed the broken glass, Sans saw blood on the broken shards on the floor, confirming to Sans that the man did get hurt, but by the glass. The skeleton thought he got hurt from the cats, but guess not. Sans saw Jelly Bean running towards them frantically, jumping onto the man’s legs and trying to climb up to Sans, when the kitten got close enough, Sans reached out and grabbed him, keeping him in his arms. Tractor wasn’t that far, though she didn’t seem like she was going to jump at the man, she was pretty old after all.

 

“Mine… Mine! Mine mine!” The man laughed, hopping a little as he made his way through the trees, mostly wandering rather than walking to a specific direction. Was that how he stumbled onto his place? He just found it from his drugged out high?

 

Sans couldn’t really focus on that, because the moment he called Sans his, Sans was reminded of the fateful day he was first kidnapped. When Red came out of nowhere and grabbed him, trapped him, took him away.

 

That fire Sans had at that moment.

 

The desperation...

 

_ The determination. _

 

Sans’ eyes flared with a fire in his eye lights, like something once thought dead came back to life. And Sans struggled, struggled with all his might as he began to yell, to kick and scream and curse. The whole time keeping a good grip on Jelly Bean, but boy was he fighting.

 

He was fighting like the day Red took him, Sans was fighting for his  _ life. _

 

-

 

Red came back around six hours later, a bag of groceries in his hand. He closed the door behind him, calling out a loud, “sans, ‘m back! i brought ya muffin dough.”

 

He had expected Sans to rush to him, ask him to open the door to the garden. Or at least for the cats to hurry to the sound of his voice, greeting him with their loud meows and probably hoping that Red didn’t know they’ve already been fed and would feed them again. But neither of that happened. The house was silent.

 

“sans?” Red called again, this time from the kitchen, leaving the groceries there. The lack of answer irked Red. He knew he was being silly, Sans was probably just asleep, napping, or maybe very deeply into a video game. But it still… worried him.

 

Red decided to check it out, going to the bedroom to see if Sans was there. But what  _ was _ there was just as much of a giveaway.

 

There were splatters of blood on the floor, Sans phone looking like it haphazardly fell down. The sheets and the floor was marked in claw marks. It looked like there’s been a big struggle, like there’s been  _ fighting. _ The only thing that kept Red from full blown panicking was the fact that this wasn’t  _ Sans’ _ blood. Sans’ blood wasn’t red, Sans’ blood held a magical hint to it.  _ This _ was human blood.

 

But still, this was a crisis situation and Red had to  _ fucking find him and get him back. _

 

He hurried out of the room, now being able to spot hints of blood here and there, on the floor, the walls. Was this Sans’ doing? The cat’s? No.

 

Once he finally reached the door that would lead to the garden, Red almost had to keep himself from gagging, not necessarily from the blood that was covering the floor, the glass shards of the broken door, but because of the  _ length _ someone went to steal Sans. What did they want from him? What were they doing to him?   
  
Red hurried out the door, quickly pulling out his phone to call his team. He had to get the house prepared. Had to improve security. Had to get his team on alert, send out search parties.

 

A loud, scratchy meow interrupted Red in his thought process. Red looked up, then down, to see Tractor running towards him, tail high, paws hopping over the ground as she speed walked over. She was meowing almost frantically, clearly coming towards Red. And for a moment Red forgot how ridiculous it was to assume a  _ cat _ knew something, to  _ talk _ to a cat. It was the only thing he  _ had _ right now.

 

“tractor! do you know where sans is!?” He asked, his own voice clearly frantic, almost shaking. The cat only let out another meow, turning back around and now leaving Red. Leading Red? He followed her either way.

 

-

 

Sans and the man had reached a town at some point, Sans didn’t know how long it had been, nor did he care. He had been fighting for most of it, but he is a rather weak monster and gets tired easily, so he lay there limp in the other’s grip for the last few hours. But to Sans’ surprise, the man let him go, dropped him on the ground as he started to run off into the distance, screaming about seeing something pretty.

 

Yup, that guy was on something alright, and Sans didn’t know if he was glad with the new development or not. On one side, the man finally left Sans alone, Sans was now laying on the street with Jelly Bean right next to him, meowing like crazy. Most likely worried for Sans, almost pacing as he tried to check Sans over, sniffing and meowing at him and even licking him at certain areas. Sans pet the kitten’s head to calm him, slowly getting up and looking around as he pulled the cat into his arms again.

 

Now the other side of the coin, Sans was in an unknown area with no one but a cat. Sans didn’t know how to get back, but even if he did… he kinda didn’t want to. Something in Sans’ chest was bursting with rebellion and determination, something Sans thought was long dead when Red pulled the trigger on his now dead friend. No, it wasn’t full force, there was another side of him telling him to just give up, wanted to give in and let whatever happens  _ happen. _

 

Sans started to walk, unsure where to go, but willing to find out.

 

-

 

The closer Red came to the town the more anxious he got. There were moments where Red had thought this was stupid, he was following a  _ cat, _ god damn it, and he was about to turn around and find Sans himself. But whenever he would Tractor would stop him, meowing excessively, clearly wanting Red to follow her. And honestly, Tractor was more likely to know where Sans was than Red was. Even  _ if _ Tractor was only leading him to nowhere, how much better could Red have done? He would’ve just been wandering as well. And he  _ did _ send out search parties.

 

It wasn’t until another few hours that Tractor finally did something, hissing loudly and rushing towards a person, the man looking disheveled, startled, but squealed at the sight of the cat. He didn’t even seem to mind when Tractor was biting the blood smeared hand he wanted to pet her with.

 

_ Blood. _

 

_ This _ was the guy, Red realized, and with a furious fire he rushed to them. He sent his team his location, before reaching out and grabbing the man by his collar, dragging him to a more secluded area. Not that a lot of people were around, or anyone for that matter, but he dragged him to an empty alley, unseen by bypassers. Red’s teeth were bared like he was a wild animal, glaring at the drugged man with murder intent.

 

“ _ where is sans!?”  _ He growled at him.

  
  


“Sand? I wannt to pet the sha’kss!” The man was like a limp noodle, he was limp and unresponsive on some parts of his body and ecstatic and crazy on other parts, unable to stop moving or contain himself. One hand went to Red’s head, giggling about a pretty shark.

  
  


Red’s own hand, though, shot out to grab the man’s, slamming it to the wall he was holding him against and keeping it there.  _ “sans, _ ” he growled at him. “the skeleton ya  _ kidnapped _ . what did ya do ta him!?”

  
  


The man laughed, drool coming out of his mouth and down his chin as his body bounced. Leaning forward and looking down, the drool fell faster, but the human didn’t care, pretty colors blurred his vision. “skeeel’leee!” He cheered, like it was the name of a football team that you cheered for.

  
  


Red’s teeth were grinding together. He could hear Tractor hissing at the man’s feet, could hear steps of his team arriving.

  
“...Boss?” A voice eventually asked as they finally arrived. Red knew he wouldn’t get answers out of this guy. He was drugged beyond recognition, probably didn’t even register when he took Sans. But that didn’t  _ excuse _ it either.

 

With livid anger and frustration Red slammed the man onto the ground kicking him into the ribs, feeling the bone break at impact. He rolled him on his back, his foot on the man’s throat, stepping down hard enough to cut off any air.

  
  


The man choked, his arms flailing wildly as he tried to get back the needed air, but the foot on his throat made it hard to breath, not to mention the ribs that caved in on him. Some of them even pressing very uncomfortably and painfully into his organs, feeling like they could penetrate something at any given time. “Shhhhh! Shhherrrk!” The man coughed as he tried to wave at Red, trying to wave him off, wave him away.

  
  


But mercy was not on Red’s to-do list today. He watched with cold eyes as the man began to grow weaker, his head turning red, then a sickly purple to blue as the blood flow was cut off. And before he knew it he was limp, eyes glassy and arms falling to his side. Red kept his foot on the man’s throat for a little longer, before he let go, turning to his team.

 

“ya take care a the body,” he instructed coldly. “sans ‘s still missin’. i need ‘im ta be found _taday._ _asap._ ”  
  
Red’s men nodded quickly, before Red already was strutting ahead, not wasting any more time. When had the man let go of Sans? Was Sans safe? Alive? Was he close.

 

Tractor was following Red quickly, padding behind him as Red began searching for Sans.

 

-

 

Sans was running down the street, not minding the people that looked at him when he past them, not even saying an ‘excuse me’ when he bumped into them. For some reason, the side of him that just woke up, the side of him that was screaming for freedom told him to run, to get as far as possible. To not interact with anybody and just stay safe, keep Jelly Bean safe, to free him and his kitten.  _ His  _ kitten Sans realized a while ago, this cat was his and his alone.

 

Sans ran a little faster down the streets, running completely straight since he didn’t know where he was going. At one point Sans reached a seven eleven, running in and going to one of the aisles, panting. Holding the loudly meowing kitten to his chest, Sans slid down until he was sitting down, trying to at least compose himself. The young man at the desk rushed to him, asking if he was alright and if he needed anything, needing to call the police or if he needed to get the medkit. There was a few smears of blood on Sans’ pajama outfit, a simple matching shirt and pants that was silky smooth and dark blue in color, little stars stitched into it.

 

Sans nodded as he panted, asking for something to drink. The boy ran to the slushie maker, pouring a bit of the blueberry flavor into a cup and putting a straw into it before shoving it into Sans’ hands. Who slurped it like he hasn’t drank in a very long time, the poor boy trying to make him slow down at least, worried.

 

He didn’t know what to do, going from looking outside to around the empty store then back to Sans. He was the only one on shift and he never had anyone run into the store like this before, clearly an emergency. 

 

-

 

While Tractor wasn’t leading the way anymore, just as clueless as Red now, she  _ did _ stop when they passed the seven eleven, ears twitching irritably. She started meowing when Red didn’t react, trying to catch his attention. When Red turned around he was glaring at the cat like it was  _ her _ fault Sans was missing, but quickly tried to calm himself. Tractor obviously knew more than she let on. And she  _ had _ lead him to the guy that took Sans most likely.

 

With a tense sigh Red opened the door to the store, Tractor immediately rushing in.

  
  


There was a loud meow, another cat running to Tractor, almost slamming into the older one. Jelly Bean crashed into Tractor, pressing his body up to hers in greetings, an oh so welcomed greeting.

 

Sans farther back, drinking more of the slushie the boy had gave him, the boy himself was rubbing Sans’ back hopelessly, trying to calm him as much as he was trying to mentally calm himself. 

  
  


“ _ sans, _ ” Red breathed out, eyes wide in shock and relief and  _ worry. _ He was running up to Sans, almost pushing the boy away as he pried him away from Sans to grab him himself instead, arms wrapping tightly around him. “ _ sans! _ yer ok! yer  _ alive! _ ”

  
  


Sans gasped as he was pulled out of his mental disarray of thoughts, at first struggling in Red’s grip. Panicked and scared, he didn’t want to be locked away again, he didn’t want to be kidnapped, he didn’t want to live that life anymore! But the more Sans was in Red’s grip, the more the other side of him talked him into giving up, there was no point to it anyways, Red would always find him. “red…” Sans sighed, going limp into Red’s arm, sockets closing tiredly from all the excitement, finally calming down from the whole ordeal somewhat. 

  
  


Red was shushing Sans, was holding him close to his chest, sitting on the ground now. He was petting him, placing soft kisses to his skull. “‘s ok now,” he said, voice quiet. “yer safe now. i’ve got ya. i’ll protect ya. everythin’s gonna be ok.”

 

He slowly got up, facing the boy that was still looking at Sans, and now also Red, with wide shocked eyes. “thank ya fer calmin’ ‘im. can i ‘ave a slushy fer on the go?”   
  
“O-Of course!” The boy responded quickly, a little startled. He went back to the slushy machine, making him the same one he had made Sans before and handing it to Red, who was already handing him the payment.

 

Holding Sans tightly in one hand, Red held the slushy in the other, offering it to Sans as he headed out the store. “le’s go home, yea…?”

  
  


Sans looked tired as he gently grabbed the cup, sipping at it slowly now. “i didn’ get ta feed da cats all day… or me.” It seemed like a small problem compared to everything else, but Sans needed to say something to Red, anything really. And the thing that popped up in his head was the cats and how he didn’t get to reach the kitchen to feed them, wasn’t able to give himself or the cats breakfast. 

  
  


Red’s smile was soft and sad, feeling so bad for how much Sans had to go through today. “‘s ok. ‘m jus’ glad ya aren’ hurt,” he hummed, nuzzling his face into Sans. “i’ll make ya something nice ta eat when we’re home.”


	48. then it's gone again

The house was under construction by the time they came back. The people Red called had already replaced the broken glass doors with new, stronger, and bullet proof glass and they were currently working on replacing all the windows as well.

 

Red, though, wasn’t paying them too much attention. He was in the kitchen, Sans on one of the chairs, preparing some noodles with beef and a mushroom sauce. He had given the cats their food, though for once Tractor and Jelly Bean had actually been hesitant to eat, instead fretting over Sans.

 

“‘m gonna hire guards fer tomorrow…” Red began mumbling while he made the food.

  
  


“wha..?” Sans almost whispered, looking at Red exhausted, like he was tired of all this run around. “guards?” The word sounding foreign to him, like he almost never heard the word before. It took Sans longer than it should have for him to understand what it meant, and when he did, he straightened a little. “wait, why?”

  
  


“to keep ya safe!” Red said, his voice sounding desperate. “ya could’ve gotten  _ hurt _ taday,  _ killed _ even.” Not to mention how much attention they must’ve caught. “i don’ wan’ ya ta get in danger like that again…”    
  
Ideally Red would just like to stay with him all day, but he knew this wasn’t possible. He was here on a mission and he  _ was _ going to do that mission. So the very least he could do was get guards to make sure Sans was safe…

  
  


Sans stared down at the table, not sure what to say, how to feel. Was he supposed to be offended? Was he supposed to be all in or against it? There was half of him that didn’t care, while the other also dreaded at the increase of security but also thought it was an opportunity to escape. 

 

Wait. An opportunity to escape…?

 

He decided to sit on that, sip on his slushie to starve off the hunger. That still didn’t mean he wanted to wait long… “is it done yet?” 

  
  


“almost,” Red told him as he was finishing up the dish. He served them both a plate of it, giving Sans a soft kiss when he handed him his, before sitting down on his own seat. “i hope ‘s good. put a lotta love an’ effort into it.” And while he winked at Sans playfully, he wasn’t lying. He wanted to do Sans something good, after the scary day he must’ve had. Wanted to make this day at least a little better.

  
  


Sans grabbed his fork and took a bite, loving the taste. Sans didn’t know if it was because he was really hungry or Red was just a good cook, but Sans loved it, loved it a lot. To the point that he downed it really fast, stuffing his face like he was on a time limit. He barely stopped to swallow, only actually getting to swallow everything that was in his mouth when he sipped the slushie. But the plate was finished in no time, Sans even grabbing the plate and slamming it lightly on the table in demand. He stared at Red intently as he slammed the plate after every syllable in his sentence. “i. want. more.”

  
  


Red was chuckling, looking at Sans with a surprised but big grin. “damn, yer really likin’ it, aren’cha?” He asked him, taking Sans’ plate to give him some more of the food. He was spoiling Sans, he realized, not just cooking for him, but even getting and bringing him the food when he wasn’t even finished himself yet. But really, he loved spoiling this little skeleton, and he  _ deserved _ to be spoiled after everything he’s been through.

 

“how’re ya holdin’ up, big guy?” He decided to ask Sans once he gave him his refilled plate. 

  
  


Sans immediately started eating again, but a bit more normal, slow pace. “i kicked him in da crotch!” Sans said out of nowhere, huffing in pride even if his face was as serious as a soldier. “i fucked him up!”

  
  


Red snorted, both amused by Sans’ tone, but also… surprised. When was the time he’s heard him this lively? He’s heard him this…  _ feisty? _

  
“ya did!?” Red said, though, his voice laced with pride. “betcha ‘e ran away from ya, got that scared! yer a tough fighter.”  _ He really was _ .

  
  


“yeah!” Sans cheered with a mouth full of food, his fist being thrown in the air in victory. “‘m a tou’ fi'der!” some bits of food flying from his mouth force. 

 

Though when Sans swallowed, he started to ramble about the man. “he was really weird, saw em at the window and i went to da room fer da phone, he  _ broke  _ da glass and got me before i could call ya. called me pretty and started to carry me through da forest.” Sans’ thumb pointed to the direction of the garden.

 

“he actually saw something ‘pretty’ and dropped me, left me alone. da guy was on something, i swear.” Sans waved his fork around at Red as he said that, not caring of the food that was being flung around by his movements.

  
  


Red was actually having a hard time deciding between watching Sans’ movements and listening to him. He was being so expressive, so energetic, like he didn’t just get kidnapped by a crazy man on drugs. Like he hadn’t been depressed and traumatized for, what? Months?   
  
What  _ happened _ to him? Was it… unfair that Red was  _ happy _ about whatever did? Or rather about the  _ change. _

 

Even though they were talking about something Red  _ knew _ should be scary, should be messed up, he couldn’t help himself but to smile, a content warmth filling his soul. Sans suddenly seemed so _ healthy. _

 

“i saw ‘im actually. tried ta get him ta tell me where you were,” Red decided to tell Sans. “weirdo thought i was… a shark i think? wan’ed ta pet me. kinda wanna know what he was on, must’ve been some good shit.” He was kidding of course, letting out an amused snort.

  
  


Sans snorted, his hand reaching out towards Red's head, the skull too far for Sans to actually reach. “aww, maybe it's yer teeth?” Sans suggested, smile widening as he tried to lean in a little to reach Red's head, though his fingers were still to short.

 

“here sharky sharky~” Sans teased him.

  
  


Red was grinning, showing off his sharp, shark-like teeth. He bowed his head a little, giving Sans access to his skull. “yea? maybe i am a shark,” he quipped, not minding at all when Sans was the one calling him that. Petting him. “i wouldn’ mind bein’ yer shark anyways.”

  
  


Sans’ hand patted Red's head gently, his palm making a soft noise as it touched the skull. “hehe, so wha happened ta em? did ya two ‘ave a showdown er something?” Sans almost joked, his mouth quirking upwards as he tested how he felt. It felt weird being so nice and friendly with Red out of all people, but it felt so natural, after the friendly way they were the past few months.

  
  


Red’s own smile shrunk, but only by a bit. “yea, somethin’ like that…” He muttered. He didn’t exactly want to tell Sans he had _killed_ him. Didn’t want to look like a murderer to Sans, not even more so than he already did. Didn’t want to bring the topic of _death_ on the table, when they were getting along so well, when Sans was petting him, was friendly, and the food was good and he was happy and things were _good._ For once things were _good._ _Good_ good, not good but kinda weird because Sans is half dead and depressed. Not good but oh so wrong because Sans was trapped against his will, fighting and trying to escape.

 

They were just… good.

 

“ya don’ gotta worry ‘bout him no more. yer safe now,” Red decided to tell him. “things ‘re ok now. they’re… good now.”

  
  


Sans petted Red a few more times before letting him go, sitting back into his seat and continued eating his plate. Good? Were things really good? Sans was still trapped, kidnapped and held against his will. But the moment that thought crossed his mind, the moment he remembered he was here against his will. So with a sigh, he nodded. “yeah everything is all good.”

  
  


Red nodded, gently taking hold of Sans’ hand. He pulled it to his face, giving it a soft kiss. “i love ya, sans,” he told him, his voice soft. He really did. He loved Sans, wanted him to be happy. With him. Wanted him close, wanted to share moments with him, wanted Sans to love  _ him _ . “yer so amazin’. i love ya so much.”

  
  


Sans didn't say anything at first, a little overwhelmed with what Red was saying to really react properly. The sound of Red just telling him he loved him was… weird. Sans had heard it before but… it just didn’t seem right. “ya… love me?” Sans whispered, his hand twitching. “like… falling in love?” Sans thinks they talked about this before, but it seems so blurry, or maybe it was just a dream. Was it a dream, Sans’ memory was a little hazy in a few parts.

  
  


“no,” Red muttered, shaking his head a little. “more like when ya’ve been knowin’ a person fer so long an’ then ya just… ya  _ know. _ ya  _ realize. _ ” Red was holding Sans’ hand with both of his own, his bigger hands encasing Sans’ small one, holding it dearly. “yer not  _ fallin’, _ yer not  _ crushin’. _ ya  _ love  _ ‘em. ya wanna make ‘em happy. protect ‘em. kiss ‘em.”

  
  


Sans stayed quiet, trying to understand the mess of words that was Red, to understand what Red meant. Sans only asked if he loved him in the couple way or not, not all this other stuff that just confused the hell out of Sans. The small skeleton tried not to pull a face, but he couldn’t help but furrowed his brows in confusion. “um… is dat a yes er a no?”

  
  


“i  _ love _ ya, sans,” Red told him, his tone so soft, yet so determined, so sure of himself. “romantically. i wanna kiss ya. one day i wanna go on dates with ya. make ya happy, take ya ta movies or a dinner…”

  
  


“oh.” Sans said, looking down at their joined hands, at Red’s big hands encasing his own, trapping them, trapping  _ him. _ Well, there isn’t much Sans could really do about this, he didn’t really have a choice here, does he? So what does he do, go along with it? Half of Sans was okay with that, didn’t care what happened, but the other side of him was screaming no, that Red was bad, that he shouldn’t give up. In the end Sans nodded again, but in confirmation. Deciding to just give up, it was easier to anyways. “ok red.”

  
  


“ok…?” Red asked, his voice a little nervous. What exactly did that mean? Was he just accepting his love? Was he saying yes to his plans, to his date ideas? “i can’ exactly go out with ya yet… but once i can, once i got some safe places or a plan, i’ll promise ta give ya yer best day ever!”

  
  


“okay.” Sans agreed easily, not arguing nor complaining about either one of those plans. He calmed down some now that the adrenaline was finally leaving him, the excitement of the day finally dulling down. Causing Sans to calm down himself, the angry voice inside him growing weaker as the atmosphere lulled it back into silence. Right now was not the time for screaming and kicking, it just didn’t seem worth it.

 

Sans looked back at his food, his face slowly going back to that blank expression, his permanent smile seemed strained once again, lifeless. The spark in Sans’ eyes dying down again, leaving a soft barely lit eye lights, how they have been for the past months, with no light in them.

  
  


Red’s soul sank immediately, dropping like a stone, sinking deep deep into the ice cold ocean. “sans…? sans, no, c’mon, wha’s wrong?” He asked immediately, rushing to him, squatting down to be at his height, arms on Sans’ shoulders. “this ‘s good, right? i wanna do ya good, sans, wha’s  _ wrong? _ ”

  
  


Sans looked at him, blinking calmly. “nothin’ is wrong, red.” Sans told him.

  
  


“bullshit,” Red said, but his voice didn’t hold the least bit of anger. It was just worried, scared. “ya have that look in yer eyes again. that… that broken look.  _ sans _ ,  _ please! _ i jus’ wanna make ya  _ happy! _ ”

  
  


One of Sans’ hands went to one of his eye sockets, covering it. “do i really look broken?” Sans asked him, the question genuine. What  _ will  _ make Sans happy? Sans didn’t know himself, he didn’t know how to make himself happy. “i don’ know wha ta do about it, sorry.”

  
  


Red far from liked this answer, but… he figured it was as good of an answer as he could get. If Sans didn’t know himself, well… he wouldn’t be able to tell him either, would he?   
  
Red let out a tense sigh, pulling Sans into a soft hug. “do ya wanna go ta bed? ‘s been a very long day…”

  
  


“yes.” Sans muttered into Red’s neck, his sockets already closing. He was extremely tired after this, the whole day he was basically carried through a forest while he struggled. Then the excitement of running around as fast as he could until he couldn’t anymore, it was like the world wanted to make today as tiring as possible. So with tired limbs, Sans’ arms and legs wrapped around Red loosely. “i wan’ my red jr.”

  
  


Red smiled softly, the name at least warming his soul a little. “red jr. is already waitin’ fer ya,” Red assured him as Red gently picked up, carrying him to the bedroom. “‘e’ll protect ya in yer sleep.”   
  
-

 

Sans had slept peacefully, no bad dreams or late night wake up moments, he slept the whole night clutching his dragon close, curling around it. Red had been spooning him from behind, holding Sans protectively the whole night, making Sans feel slightly more safe.

 

When Sans sat up, he opened his mouth wide and yawned loudly, looking around confused when he heard movement around the house. It wasn’t in one place either, it came from more than one source, which made Sans tense in his spot. He clutched the dragon closer as he slowly got out of bed, making his way to the door and cracking the door just the tiniest bit. Just enough for Sans to peek through without looking like the door looked open. 

 

Were there people in the house again? Where was Red?

  
  


The guards Red had hired had come early in the morning, waking Red at the ungodly hour of six AM. He’d been discussing the do’s and don’t’s with them, telling them to protect Sans, but also to still give him his privacy. There were eight in total, five outside, stationed at every corner of the house, and three inside, who were for now just roaming the halls, making sure everything was safe.

 

One of the monsters in question was a black smoke monster, his body hardly looking solid, face carrying no features, though black shades instead. He seemed to spot Sans at the doorway, turning to him.

 

“Mornin’ master.”

  
  


Sans closed the door when he noticed one of the guards spotting him, the sound of the door locking being awfully loud with the force and speed Sans used to lock it. He didn’t say a word, only letting out a sigh as he made his way back to the bed, unsure. He thinks he remembered Red telling him about guards, but at the moment Sans just… forgot. 

 

In Sans’ defence, he  _ just  _ got kidnapped, he  _ was  _ going to be a little jumpy. But for real, why call him master? It was so weird and wrong, it didn’t feel right, he didn’t feel like a master, he felt like a pet. Something inside Sans sparked again, that one word bringing a lot of fierce emotions, all directed to one lone skeleton.

 

One lone skeleton he decided to pick up the phone and call. Sans waited a little as he heard the guards walk around the house casually, even going to the window and seeing some standing around. Oh god.

  
  


“hey sweetheart,” Red’s voice called only after a few rings, though it sounded winded, panting, like he’d just been running. “‘s everythin’ alright? the guards didn’ hurt ya, did they?”

  
  


“i don’ like dem.” Sans muttered, curling up a little as he stared at the door. “ya said ya wouldn’ leave me with someone again.” Being kidnapped fresh in his mind, and the memory of Edge still present, Sans felt… outnumbered and cornered.

 

“d’ere big and strong and can easily do things ta me.” Edge was big and strong, beating him for a whole week while Sans was tied to a bedpost leg. Hell, even a drugged out human bested him and Sans was actively trying to get away from him. ”and why do dey ‘ave ta call me master? i’s weird.”

  
  


“they call ya master…?” Red asked surprised. He didn’t actually tell them to do that. But thinking about it now, it sort of made sense. They didn’t know what relation Red had to Sans, all they knew was that they were supposed to protect Sans.

 

“jus’ tell ‘em ta stop, ‘m sure they’ll listen,” Red decided to tell him. “an’ don’ worry. they won’ hurt ya. they all work under me, unlike…” Edge. Edge was on the same level as Red, giving him a lot less respect. “if they take one step outta line jus’ tell me. i’ll make sure they won’ again, i promise. nothin’ bad’s gonna happen.”

  
  


“ok…” Sans muttered, looking down at his feet in defeat. Sans said his goodbyes before hanging up the phone, slipping the phone in the jacket pocket before unlocking the door quietly, carefully. He slowly opened the door again, peeking out into the hallways to see if the guard was still there.

  
  


He was, mostly just standing in the hall, sometimes walking for a few steps. Though he had found himself a good spot where he could see all of the hallway, and he doubted anyone would ever even get this far without running into one of the other guards before.   
  
Though he did spot Sans, eyes glancing back over to him. But he didn’t say anything this time, worried he might accidentally startle him again.

  
  


Sans waited for any action, waited for the monster to do anything, say anything, but he didn’t. Opening the door a bit more, most of his face visible now, his flowy royal purple colored dress hidden behind the dragon plushie Sans held to his chest. When the guard didn’t react to Sans opening the door more, Sans finally spoke. “h… hello?”

 

Why was he suddenly so shy? Why was he acting this way? Why did he care now? Why after that night with the drugged out man did emotions start to push to the front lines, demanding his attention. Changing him from that plain blank look back into what-.... what he was before…

 

Did that moment just kickstart Sans back up? Like the action itself made Sans feel so alive and frantic that it sparked back emotion? Sans wasn’t completely sure, he had moments still where he didn’t care and let himself give up, but now there were two sides of him, one that is screaming to fight and another to just give up.

 

“h… h-hello?” Sans’ soft voice finally went passed his teeth, quiet and gentle. Like he didn’t want to break whatever was there, like something would shatter if he spoke to loud, like glass.

  
  


“Good morning, master,” the guard finally said again, his tone still a little wary, like he was scared he’d break Sans with his words alone, though he did respond. “Red stationed me and some others here to guard you. Are you feeling alright?”

  
  


Sans nodded, softly, slowly moving past the door and slowly going down the hallways, towards the smoke monster, but he stopped when he started to talk. “sans… can ya jus’ call me sans. master sounds really weird.” It also made Sans feel like he was just some slave owner or something, movies rotted his mind of that word in any positive way.

  
  


The guard seemed to smirk a little at that, barely visible on his featureless face, like the idea of not calling Sans his master was both amusing and odd to him. But he nodded. “Sans it is,” he said, holding his hand out for a handshake. “Name’s Rider.”

  
  


Sans began walking towards him again, his small hand reaching out and taking Rider’s hand, shaking it gently. “hi, rider.” Sans could barely look up and keep eye contact before just looking at their hands for most of the interaction, clearly skittish and slightly nervous. “can i go ta da…” Sans pointed ahead of them with the arm that still held his plushie, towards the kitchen. “kitchen?” Sans finished, looking from the monster then to the hallway.

  
  


Rider seemed a little taken aback at the question, not knowing how to answer for a second. Before he sputtered out a quick, “O-Of course! You don’t need to ask me to go anywhere, we’ve got the whole house safe. Don’t worry mas- Sans, you can go where ever you like.” But there was a brief moment that Rider paused, hesitating, before he added, “except outside. Mr. Fellster asked us not to let you leave the house, unless it’s the garden or the roof.”

  
  


At first Sans seemed upset with this, but the moment Rider said the exception was the gardens and the roof, Sans was at ease. The small skeleton nodded as he started to walk past the guard. “ok, thank ya.” Deciding not to waste time and just go.

 

Sans went into the kitchen to make some breakfast, only to see an eagle monster there, sitting on one of the chairs. Sans stopped before he could actually walk into the kitchen, but of course his presence was made known by the two cats that were meowing at him, pushing themselves onto his legs in attempt to get him into the kitchen. Sans almost yelped as he was gently pushed in, being lead to the food bowls for said cats, Sans huffed as he grabbed the container that housed the cat food. His cheeks blooming as he tried not to show his embarrassed face to the eagle guard.

  
  


But the eagle monster didn’t seem to mind at all. She’s already met the cats, figuring out how much they loved playing with her plumage. It was almost a little disappointing when they left her, though it was nice to finally see the skeleton she was meant to protect.

 

“Good morning, sir,” she greeted Sans with a friendly smile, or at least as much as one could smile with a beak. “I’ve made coffee, there’s still some left if you want any.”

  
  


Sans turned his head her way when she spoke, but relaxed a little with the friendly kind nature she showed even though she was a predator monster. “hi, and sans is just fine.” Though because he was looking at the guard, he didn’t pour food into the bowls for the cats. Making them both bully Sans into it, pushing Sans from his low squatting position to sitting on the floor, meowing at him annoyingly. “ahh, don’ bully me…” Sans didn’t yell, nor was it complaining, but maybe a slight whine. Like a sibling you wanted to tell to stop, in whatever thing they may be doing in a way where you aren’t getting much attention drawn to you or them.

 

The cats didn’t relent, not until Sans had to struggle in holding his huge plush and pour the food over the cats heads without much of a spill. Only then they left him alone to eat, making Sans sigh as he got up and placed the container back where it belonged, finally being able to start his own breakfast.

  
  


The eagle woman had to hold back a small chuckle at the display, watching the poor monster get bullied into submission by his overlords. She almost offered to help him, but Sans seemed to have it figured out just a little quicker than she got to offer.

 

“I’m Plumeria,” she decided to introduce herself. “I’ve been stationed to guard you.”

  
  


“dats nice.” Sans said as he got out a few ingredients to make himself a omelette, having the most strangest feeling of wanting to make one. Since when did he like actively wanting to do things, normally he would see this as a chore! “da ya want me ta make ya an omelette too?” Sans asked as he placed all the ingredients close to the stove, getting the pan and spatula next.

  
  


Plumeria seemed to brighten up a little at the question. “Oh, I would love that! Thank you,” she told him, seeming absolutely ecstatic about the fact her… client was so nice. “Please, let me help you, though.”

  
  


Sans nodded, giving her a bigger smile as he got his step stool, moving it to the stove. “sure, come over.”


	49. why did i give up again?

Together, they made really bomb omelettes, ate together at the dinner table and talked lightly. Sans soon moved over to the living room where he spent most of his day watching TV with Plumeria, even seeing Rider a few times when he walked around the house. Time flew by as it quickly became time for Red to come back from work, no problems have risen at all. Which was a lot better than Sans hoped for, feeling a little more relaxed with the idea of having guards. And hey, that also meant Sans could interact with other people besides Red, which was one of the many things that used to bum Sans out a lot back then.

 

Sans was curled up on one side of the couch, arms and legs wrapped around his plushie as he silently watched the movie, his sockets almost completely closed. He was close to falling asleep, but still aware enough to mostly know his surroundings and watch the movie, though he wasn’t really paying attention if he was being honest. Plumeria was right next to him, watching the movie with him, while Rider was standing up and a little farther away. Actually trying to look like he was serious at his guard post even though he too was watching the movie, arms crossed and leaning a little on the wall.

  
  


When Red finally came back, he was surprised to find them all together, watching a movie. Or well, at least two out of three guards that were stationed inside, Red figured the third would still be at the back of the house.

 

“ya three seem ta be getting along well,” Red smirked, Rider startling as he suddenly heard his boss’ voice.

  
“Sir!” He said quickly, straightening up like he wanted to look more serious. “We’ve been guarding vigilantly and not slacking off!”   
  
“Oh hush you,” Plumeria, though, interrupted him. “We’re with our client, we’re just watching a little TV.”   
  
Red snorted, closing the door behind him as he finally came in properly. “all’s cool,” he assured them, already striding over to Sans, kneeling down to give Sans a soft kiss. “how are ya, sweetheart? were the guards that bad?”

  
  


Sans stretched tiredly, like he was just waking up from a nap, even if he was close to taking one. Sans hummed out a noise of complaint as his body twisted, one hand going to Red’s face and patting it. “shhh.” Sans hushed, before flopping back down to his former position, but he did look at Red, though slightly tired. “hi red.”

  
  


Red gave him a soft but happy smile, gently picking Sans up into his arms. He nodded to the guards. “ya can clock out fer taday. thank ya, i’ll expect ya here tomorrow ‘gain, same time.”

 

The guards left with a nod, taking their third coworker with them as well. Red meanwhile gently carried Sans to their bedroom, tucking him comfortably into the bed, before giving him another kiss.   
  
“‘m gonna make dinner. ya wan’ me ta wake ya when ‘s done, sleepybones?”

  
  


Sans nodded, yawning as he patted Red’s wrist. Like he was trying to commend him in Red’s sacrifice in taking one for the team and making food. What a trooper. “cats bullied me taday ta get food. dey deserve ta ‘ave d’ere food look like a not smiley face.” Sans told him, his sockets closing slowly as his head sunk into the pillow.

  
  


“i’ll make sure ta give ‘em the frowniest food possible. with the angry eyebrows,” Red told him, his voice quiet and hushed, but he was smiling widely. “nap well, sansy.” He closed the door behind him, leaving Sans for his nap as he went to the kitchen to start making food.

 

-

 

By the time Red went to wake Sans with a cup of strawberry milkshake and soft kisses, he had made two salmon-spinach quiche’s and a third with only salmon for the cats to share. He even drew frowny faces on both their halves with the wet cat food.

 

“c’mon, sansy, food’s ready,” he told the little skeleton once more, kissing him on his forehead. “‘s waitin fer ya in the livin’ room. all alone. unless the cats already found it an’ climbed the kitchen counter.”

  
  


“oh nuuu.” Sans murmured cutely, rolling around as he tried to wake up. Until he was on his back, looking up at Red with a frowny face that would rival the cat’s food. He slowly got up, taking his plushie with him, taking the strawberry milkshake to help him wake up a little, and it did, the cold waking him up enough to open his sockets more. 

  
  


Red only gave him a cheeky grin as he finally saw Sans waking up, even if he looked less than happy. “mornin’, grumpy.”

  
  


Sans slid off the bed and slowly patted his way to the kitchen, onto one of the seats that had a nice warm plate in front of it. Wow, that actually looks good. “is it jus’ me, er yer gettin’ be’der at cookin’.” Sans rambled out loud.

  
  


“look, i made the cats one, too!” Red told Sans, his voice almost childishly giddy, barely hearing Sans’ rambling as he showed him the two plates of the cat’s quiche, frowny face and everything. Getting a proud nod of approval, even a thumbs up as Sans looked at the food and then the cats, nodding to them like he was satisfied. Yup, that’s what they deserved. 

 

Red’s grin widened, before he bent down to place the cat’s place on the ground, Tractor and Jelly Bean already trying to push and nibble Red’s hands out of the way to get access to the food.

  
“ya think so?” He finally replied to Sans, though, joining him at the table. “i ‘dunno. ‘s kinda fun ta cook…” Though he still went one to one by the cookbook recipes. He was really starting to grow on it. Especially when Sans always seemed to like it this much.

  
  


Sans got himself a forkful and tried it, nodding in agreement with himself, giving a confirming, “better,” to Red as he nodded. Yup, Red has gotten better at this, his dishes slowly becoming more enjoyable to eat, sometimes Sans even looks forward to it.

  
  


Red’s smile at him was beaming, always happy to hear Sans liked it. And he enjoyed it himself, too, eating the food happily and satisfied. Even the cats seemed excited about getting to eat something else but cat food.

 

“so, how’s yer day been, sansy?”

  
  


“it was okay, da eagle girl was nice.” Sans commented, moving his food into a clump so he could get more with his fork before eating the mouthful of food. “da smoke monster too.”

 

They were the nicest so far, though to be fair, they were also the only ones too. Sans didn’t get the chance to meet the third guard that was stationed in the house, only being able to see glimpse of them from the corner of his eye sometimes, but never enough to know if they were a female or male, not to mention the monster type. Though hanging out with other people that wasn’t Red was rather exhausting and strenuous, feeling crowded and suffocated. As nice as it was to hang out with new people in his new life, Sans now just wanted to be alone, he  _ was  _ a introvert at heart.

  
  


“‘m really glad yer gettin’ along,” Red told him with a soft, relieved smile. He was worried throughout the day that Sans would be scared of the guards, or too shy to interact with them at all, maybe even to leave his room. But instead he had found them watching TV and relaxing, and they seemed to be enjoying each other's company. It was nice. Red wanted to give Sans this much. Give him people to talk to aside from himself. 

 

“ya think ya could get used ta this?” He asked Sans. “ta havin’ guards ‘round?”

  
  


Sans nodded, confirming that would rather enjoy this new change. “yeah, it was pretty fun, an’ less lonely.” Sans had almost made a pun with the last word, but decided against it since he felt too… uncomfortable to make it. “kinda tired tho’.” He would really like to be alone after dinner, and more ideally, when he went to bed.

  
  


Red hummed understanding, giving Sans a small kiss before sitting back down to enjoy his own quiche. He  _ was _ kind of proud of it. 

 

“ya wanna head ta bed after dinner, sleepybones?” He had noticed before already how tired Sans seemed, and it did make sense. Sans hadn't been around people for so long, of course it would be tiring. 

  
  


Sans looked down, unsure how to bring up what was on his mind. Sure, Sans knew he wasn’t going to get everything he wanted, but he could still ask the other just in case. “i… i want ta be alone. can i sleep alone?” Sans only recently realized that he was now never going to be given time alone anymore. It was fine when it was only Red, Sans could be alone when he was at work, but now the guards are here, watching him twenty four seven. It was nice having company, but Sans was a solo soul at heart, he…. needed to have moments where he could be alone, especially when he was in a kidnapped situation. He was  _ just  _ getting his emotions back, and a lot of them were screaming at him to be alone, to have some space, to get away.

 

Sans needed a new a way of being alone, even if that means he would probably be unconscious for it if he had to.

  
  


And Red, honestly, got it. It hurt the second he heard Sans’ question, like a stab to his soul. But he  _ got _ it. Sans needed alone time, and it was hard to get that with the guards around.

 

But at the same time, Red  _ didn't  _ want Sans’ alone time to happen the  _ only _ time he had with Sans. Didn't want the  _ guards  _ to be getting Sans’ attention, while Red got avoidance. It wasn't  _ fair _ . 

 

“...only today, yea?” Red asked him, his voice clearly strained. 

  
  


“only today?” Sans repeated, holding a little disappointment in his tone. “why only today?” Why can’t Sans always have this? Red was asleep at night, he wouldn’t even notice if Sans was next to him or not. There really wasn’t a difference since they would be unconscious at night.

  
  


“i don't wanna be alone,” Red, though, responded. “‘m sure ya can find some alone time during the day? if ya tell the guards ta give ya space, they’ll oblige.” He knew, somewhere, he was being selfish. But at the same time, Red tried so hard every day to make Sans happy, healthy and safe. Didn't he deserve  _ something _ good? 

 

“‘s not fair _they_ get yer attention an’ i… don’.”

  
  


Sans tilted his head to the side a little, marveling at the other for a bit before saying with the plainest and dullest tone. “ya kinda sound like one of da kids i used ta take home.” What Red just said sounded  _ a lot  _ like what a child would say, how they think, how they would react. Sans wasn’t judging or upset with that other, on the contrary he didn’t feel anything for this.

 

He wasn’t going to get alone time wasn’t he, besides this one night. Sans sighed as he played with his food a little, his sockets now half lidded. “a night is fine, thank ya red.” Might as well count his blessing, because this was basically his life now, he should really just give up and just go along with everything. It would seem a lot easier on his behalf if he would, Sans might even be trusted to do things he wasn’t before. With that thought in mind, Sans mentally squashed the screaming voice pleading with him to fight, to get away, to not give up.

 

He had.

  
  


Red, though, was pouting a little, not liking being called a child. “‘s not my fault those children got a good taste.” And honestly, who wouldn’t wanna get Sans’ attention? He was so adorable, so nice and fun, so good to be around.

 

Having finished his quiche, Red got up, bringing his now empty plate into the sink, before going to Sans’ side and bending to give him a soft, loving kiss. “thank ya fer understandin’, sweetheart. ya wanna ‘ave the room fer tonight, i’ll move ta the guest room…?”

  
  


“sure.” Sans agreed, mostly because he figured it would be annoying on his part to move not only his plushie, but his blankets and other toys that were scattered around the bed. It  _ would  _ be a lot more simpler if Red moved wouldn’t it? Though the idea of Red moving to another room felt odd, so out of character, even if Red was the one to suggest it. Goes to show Sans really shouldn’t have expected Red to just let Sans have nights alone, even his subconscious knew about it.

  
  


Red gave him a soft nod, swooping Sans up in his arms and giving him another kiss. He carried him to their shared bedroom, placing Sans down so he was sitting on the bed. Grabbing his own laptop and other things he’d need for the night and morning, Red headed to leave Sans alone, turning before he could leave the room.   
  
“sleep well, ok love?”

  
  


Sans nodded, watching Red go quietly, though he did offer a little wave in goodbye.

 

-

 

When Sans woke up the next morning, Red had already gone to work, the guards in the house like it was normal. Though this didn’t sit right with Sans, he went out to feed the cats and get food himself, but this time he didn’t stay to chat much or try to hang out. He went straight to his room to be alone, Sans guessed his mood from last night didn’t change in the least, even after a night’s sleep. As odd as it was, Sans had a hard time falling asleep without Red there, not having a body beside him as he slept, it was both freeing as much as it was lonely.

 

Sans didn’t dwell, he just mingled in his room, played one game before getting too restless to finish one level. He wandered around the room randomly, without any meaning or purpose, confused as to why he was feeling such a bothersome and annoying feeling. He explored the room as he wondered, just to pass the time and keep his mind occupied, only to find one of his backpacks he got when he took the trip to his house. Huh.

 

…

 

Oh.

 

The screwdriver.

 

Sans opened it slowly, looking at the bottom of the bag carefully, slowly, almost like he didn’t want to know if it was there or not. Only to see it was, it was there hidden with some other things he brought, his soul skipped a beat at seeing it.

 

Carefully taking the screwdriver in his hand, handling carefully, thoughtfully, looking it over with a careful eye. Sans looked to the window, then the screwdriver…

 

Then back at the window.


	50. half of me hates you, half of me loves you

Red was looking at a pile of files when his phone rang. He almost didn’t take it, too engrossed in the papers, trying to draw lines between the different scenarios and information he had, like he was a detective rather than a mafia boss. But after three whole minutes of his phone ringing in his metaphorical ear, he got fed up and picked up.

Only for his equally as metaphorical veins to grow icy at the sound of what they had to tell him. The guards stationed outside had found Sans trying to escape. They had ‘captured’ him, had taken a screwdriver from him and were currently repairing the window, so nothing ‘bad’ happened. Though honestly, they could’ve found a pot of gold and the solution to world peace next to Sans, it still wouldn’t sit right with him.

Sans had tried to escape.

Sans was still… trying to escape.

That day, Red drove home immediately. He found Sans in the living room with some of the guards, the outside guards already having given Red the screwdriver. Red pointed it at Sans.

“why?” Was the only thing he could stammer out.

 

Sans stared at Red, not sure what to really say, the whole things went so fast for him that even he couldn’t really get a hold on it. Though Sans figured that it would be better to just be upfront and truthful, because otherwise there was no excuse or any better reason for it. So Sans shrugged and said, “the opportunity was there, i just took it.” There was nothing else to really say about it, Sans didn’t plan to do this, it wasn’t premeditated, he just remembered he had the screwdriver and he just… did it.

Even Sans didn’t know why he did it besides that one part of him that told him to do it. The side of him that was rearing it’s head a lot as of late. His… old? self. The fight in him, Sans wasn’t sure what to call it really, but he knew this part of him was angry and wanted action.

 

“sans, ya can’t start doin’ escape attempts!” Red told him, though his tone sounded more desperate than angry. “i don’ wanna have ta… restrain’ ya again…” They’ve been having something good. They’ve been getting along, been figuring out ways to live together, been figuring out how to make Sans happy and safe. He wasn’t going to be safe if he suddenly ran away. Anyone could get him. Could take him, do unspeakable things to him.

Red could not let that happen.

 

Sans didn’t really say much to that, nothing to say. Yeah, Sans gets why Red said it and he isn’t even surprised that he did either. The escape attempt was an on the spot moment that Sans just took, he wasn’t really of trying to escape anymore, but Sans had to admit. There was some joy in seeing Red upset, seeing him desperate. 

How can he make Red feel this way again?

Surely he will have a closer eye on Sans, meaning the small skeleton would probably have a hard time actually managing to escape. But there has to be another way to get under Red’s skin besides running away, any other mean necessary to ruffle Red up, even a little bit.

 

Red let out a frustrated grunt at the lack of response, handing the screwdriver to Rider, whom was awkwardly standing around in the living room with them. “make sure ‘e won’ get this. i don’ care what ya do with it.”

“Yes, sir,” Rider responded obediently, pocketing the screwdriver quickly.

“yer,” Red went on, now facing Sans, “goin’ ta our room. yer grounded.”

 

Grounded? Has Red ever grounded him before? Yes. Yes he had, pretty much the whole time Sans was with Red, from day one, he was grounded. Grounded to a house that wasn’t his, grounded to be under Red, grounded from everything he used to enjoy. So when Red said he was grounded, Sans didn’t actually mind. “okay.” Sans agreed easily, nodding once. “fair.”

 

Red was still frustrated with Sans, but he walked him to his room, making sure to let the guard outside know to watch the windows around that area. He wasn’t going to lock the door, but he did tell Sans, “i better not find ya outside this room, unless i tell ya so.”

He took Sans’ laptop, but he still left him the books, and there still was a TV and some video games, if he was willing to set up the console that was loosely next to it. Red himself went to the guest room next door, flopping down on the bed frustrated and exhausted.

He really hoped this wasn’t going to become a regular occurance.

 

Though Sans seemed to like breaking the rules today, because not long after, Sans’ door opened. After a few seconds, Sans came peeking inside to find Red. The little skeleton said nothing as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, struggling his way up on the bed before just sitting next to Red once he made it up, watching Red’s exhausted form.

 

Red was glaring at him, though it looked a lot more exhausted than anything else. He knew he should be lecturing Sans, chiding him on being here when he was supposed to be in his room. But he couldn’t help but to find at least a little comfort in Sans’ closeness.

“what’re ya doin’ here?” He still grunted out, though.

 

Sans only flopped down onto the bed, turning as he did so, his back now to Red, but he was almost pressing close to the other’s side. He didn’t say a word, only got comfortable in his spot and laid there, staring at the wall in front of him.

 

Red eyed Sans almost suspiciously, like he was expecting something to happen any moment. But after nothing did, he rolled until he was facing Sans, arms gently going around him, holding him to his chest as he acted as the bigger spoon, staying as quiet as Sans was.

 

Sans closed his eye sockets after Red moved closer, hugging him from behind, his hands curling up to be closer to his chest, pressing up to Red’s own hands. His body also curled up a little, so it can better fit Red’s, their bodies better accommodated for each other like a puzzle piece. 

 

Red wasn’t sure what Sans was doing. If he was trying to distract him, was trying to get on Red’s good side again. But whatever it was, he didn’t care. He was nuzzling his face into Sans’ neck, breathing in his scent, reveling in it. He loved this monster. Oh, how badly he wished he wouldn’t have taken him back then. Would’ve tried to just… ask Sans out. To not hurt him all the ways he did…

“i love ya, sans,” he mumbled out, his voice almost too quiet to be heard, was his face not as close to Sans’ as it was.

 

“sorry.” Sans whispered, a few fingers wrapping around Red’s fingers. A part of him told him to run and escape, use that screwdriver and run away as fast as possible. Sans did what his feelings said to do. Another part of him told him to comfort Red, he looked sad and Sans needed to make him feel better. Sans again, followed to what his soul was telling him, no matter how mixed it was, he would follow what his soul tells him. Isn’t that how the saying went anyways? “i don’ know if i love ya…”

 

Red took Sans’ hands, Sans’ small, soft hands, giving them a squeeze. “‘s ok,” Red sighed. “‘s ok… ya don’... have ta love me back.” Why would he? Red had kidnapped him, taken his freedom from him, obsessed over him. He wanted Sans to love him. Red was greedy, he was selfish and he wanted Sans to love him. Wanted Sans to forget about all the bad Red did, wanted Sans to forgive him and to love him instead.

But that wasn’t fair, was it? And neither could he just expect anything like that from Sans.

Red’s soul hurt at the idea. At the idea of Sans never loving him. Never being happy with him. “‘m… sorry. fer everythin’ i did ta ya. ‘m so sorry.”

 

Sans stared ahead, trying to battle and figure out his emotions, not sure what to make of them. “dat part of me… really can’ stand ya. doesn’ like ya…” Sans mused out loud.

 

Red didn’t know what to say. His hold was tightening slightly around Sans, like he was scared he’d lose him any moment. Scared Sans wanted to leave him.

 

“da other…” Sans continued. “really likes ya, likes da time in da garden with ya, er da telescope and da plane. told me to break da rules ta make ya feel better…” Sans turned his upper body around just enough so Sans’ face was staring right at Red. “doesn’ like seein’ ya sad.”

 

Red looked right back at Sans, eyes searching and confused. The way Sans talked sounded like he cared about him, like he wanted him, yet at the same time he knew Sans also hated him. Were his feelings really this conflicted? Was Sans… okay?

 

“it’s really hard listenin’ ta jus’ one, i listen ta both at times. i don’ know wha ta do.” Sans turned his body back around, so he was facing the wall again, his hands holding onto Red.

 

“‘m sorry…” Red muttered again, cuddling into Sans. He didn’t say a lot. Didn’t know what to say. He tried to comfort Sans, let him know he was there, he wasn’t angry. He understood. At least why Sans would hate him. Why Sans would be… confused. 

“do… do ya think yer ok…?” Red eventually asked, hesitant. “do ya need a doctor…?”

 

Sans shrugged, but he just snuggled closer into Red, closing his sockets again. “i don’ know, all i know is i want ya ta stop bein’ sad and sleep. i wan’ both those things.” Sleep really sounds good, but he would prefer to go to sleep once he knows Red is okay. A feeling telling him that it was important to make sure Red was okay now, that Sans made him feel better.

 

Red nodded, slowly getting off the bed, but still carrying Sans in his arms. It wasn’t even that late yet, since Red had left work earlier, it wasn’t even time for dinner yet. But he didn’t mind either.

“how ‘bout we go ta bed, love?” He asked, giving Sans a soft kiss, already carrying him to their shared bedroom.

 

Sans nodded. “sure.”

-

Sans woke up two hours later, his eyes fluttering open slowly as he tried to look around. Red was right next to him on his phone, thoughtfully scrolling through it. Sans scooted a little closer to see what the other was doing, only to see a lot of words on the screen, it almost looked like he was reading an essay, or skimming it.

“wha ya doin’?” Sans muttered quietly through his groggy voice.

 

“...lookin’ fer help,” Red mumbled. He had been looking up what Sans explained to him for a while now, reading through medical articles and forums. At some point he had figured Sans might be bipolar, though Red wasn’t going to be the one to diagnose him. But he still wanted to find Sans a therapist, ideally one within his own ranks.

Mafia life was harder than one might think, they had recruited and even trained several therapists before, some better than others. But they were all qualified, trusted and usually well-fit for the role. Red just had to find the right one…

 

“help fer wha?” Now Sans actually tried to pay attention to the words, finding information for therapists, or more like, mafia version of it. “oh, da ya need help, red? i was wonderin’ when ya would realize dat.” Sans looked a little satisfied with this outcome, almost proud of Red for admitting he needs help and even taking the next step.

 

“wh-what?” Red asked, tone shocked and almost hurt. “i was lookin’ fer therapists fer ya.” Red hesitated, thinking over Sans’ words like they didn't make sense. 

“do i… need help?” The question was genuine, scared almost. Red knew he had some issues, knew he had an unhealthy obsession, traumas. But was he really as bad off as for Sans to think he needed help? 

 

Sans blinked up at him a little, looking at Red like he just said something weird. “red, kidnappin’ and keepin’ dem shows signs of obvious trauma. no normal person would kidnap someone without a few screws loose, and le's not mention yer lv and livin’ conditions.” Sans was talking about his mafia life, no one in the mafia would be able to be spared from the strain that comes with this life style. Much less being born into it, like Red.

 

The words hit Red almost as painful as punches to the gut. He knew Sans made sense, a lot even. And he was probably right, but… 

“this ‘s about ya,” Red said, hoping it wasn't too obvious Red was trying to change the topic. “i think ya might have a bipolar disorder or somethin’...”

 

“oh?” Sans muttered quietly, nodding a little as he looked back onto Red's screen. “makes sense.” he agreed. Sans wasn't stupid, he knew something was wrong with him, he wasn't going to lie to himself.

So instead of changing the subject or being defensive like some baby he knows, Sans takes it like a big boy. “da ya think dey can fix dis?” Sans wasn't beating around the bush either, he wanted to get himself fixed as much as Red did.

 

“i hope so,” Red said, not really knowing the answer himself. Would they? Red hoped Sans wasn't too far gone, to the point he couldn't be helped and he had to learn to live with it or take medication for the rest of his life.

He couldn't bear the thought of having broken Sans this much. 

 

Sans just curled up on himself, his hands clinging to Red tightly as he latched himself onto the other's side. “food?” Sans asked, hinting for Red to go get food even if Sans was holding him so tight that the other couldn't leave. It was late evening, they only been sleeping for a few hours, or Sans had. It was close to the time Red would usually come back from work too. Perfect timing for food.

 

For a small moment Red didn’t answer, finishing the file he’s been reading through, before finally putting down his phone and giving Sans a big kiss. “sure,” he told him, before wrapping his arms around Sans so he could pick him up and carry him to the kitchen. “any wishes? ya wan’ me ta cook, or do ya wanna order somethin’?” It’s been a while since Red had actually ordered food. He’s gotten a liking to cooking for Sans and found himself doing so more often than not.

 

“cook fer me.” Sans told him, stretching his legs out while Red carried him, his feet shaking a little from stretching out as far as it can go, before going limp. “i want… hotdogs. make me hotdogs. “ The more Sans talked, the more confident he was in demanding food from Red. His legs going around Red's waist to better hold himself up, Sans’ hold on Red's shirt went up to wrap around Red's neck, securing himself with an iron grip.

 

Red chuckled, placing a soft kiss on Sans’ forehead. Wasn’t he supposed to be mad at him at some point? Oh… fuck it. He loved spoiling this cute little skeleton.

“hotdogs it is,” he told him once he got to the kitchen, adjusting his hold so he was holding Sans in one arm, while the other started busying itself with preparing the hotdogs for his cute little skeleton lover.

 

Sans watched Red do his thing silently, his mind wandering to…. other things. Like how mad Red was, or should be at him, how Sans was able to turn it around like he was playing Red. What else can he do? What should he do to…. What? Piss Red off? Is that what he wanted to do? And for what, what was Sans’ prize for doing this sort of thing?

Get revenge…

That's what. Sans was just starting to get back to himself, and he didn't feel like acting like a good boy. He wanted to be a bad boy.

With that thought in mind, Sans began to plot, his arms looping tighter around Red's neck as he laid his head on the other's shoulder. Discreetly, Sans watched Red from the corner of his eye, something dark in the other's eyelights. Sans was planning to be a bad, bad boy.

 

Red, though, was completely unaware of that, simply preparing their hotdogs like there was nothing wrong with the world. Once done he put Sans down on his seat at the table, giving him his hotdog, before going to the fridge to look for various condiments.

“how was yer nap, sweetheart?” Red asked to start up their conversation once more, joining Sans at the table now with condiments.

 

“it was good.” Sans said, grabbing the ketchup to put it messily on the hotdogs in front of him. He looked at the ketchup bottle in consideration, debating something, before he just shrugged and pushed his head back, the bottle over his head. Sans squirted the bottle straight into his mouth, not caring what Red thought about him just straight up drinking condiments. 

 

Though it wasn’t like Red minded anyways. He snorted surprised, but quickly copied Sans by chugging on the mustard bottle instead, relishing the spicy taste. He usually preferred mustard over ketchup, the red condiment being too sweet for him, though he also realized that it would fit Sans just perfectly exactly because of that.

Once he finished drinking his mustard pure, deciding he should leave at least some for the hot dogs, he gave Sans an amused wink. “i see yer a man of culture as well.”

 

Sans lifted his bottle towards him, tilting it a little like it was a champagne glass and he was toasting Red. “only da finest.” Sans agreed, nodding at him before grabbing a hotdog and biting into it greedily. “though i thought i was da only one with dis kinda taste.” Sans’ family always nagged him about this, how weird and unnatural it was. How unhealthy it was, according to his brother.

 

Red snorted, but waved Sans off. “nah. guess we’re both weirdos,” he told him. But he totally understood where Sans was coming from. Red had quickly stopped showing his habit around other people, the trait practically beaten out of him. 

But seeing Sans do the same thing Red has been suppressing for so long was sort of a relief. Was making it easier to feel… natural around Sans.

“guess we’re just meant fer each other.”

 

Sans paused from his eating, the comment catching him by surprise. He set the hotdog down and looked at Red with slightly wider sockets, slightly shocked and speechless. Sans really didn’t know what to say about this, actually surprised at how right Red was. They were oddly very much alike, and how often do you meet someone who has the same odd habit you had? “wow… it does sorta look like it, huh?”

As much as it was cool to share this trait with someone, the fact that someone is Red felt really weird to Sans. Never had he expected to be similar to his kidnapper, nor have some bond with him and share these moments. They can’t possibly be meant for each other, right? That would mean that what’s happening between them is right, which Sans knows for a fact it wasn’t, but still. Sans had noticed how they sometimes click, they get along so smoothly, like they known each other for years and know how each other works to the very dot. 

Dammit, now Red’s comment got Sans to think too much into it, much deeper than Red probably intended too.

 

Red gave him a soft smile, seeing Sans’ shock. He figured Sans would react that way, Sans still saw him as a predator, didn’t he? At least part of him did…

“‘t doesn’ have ta be a bad thing,” Red tried, giving Sans a soft kiss, almost feeling a little bad of putting Sans in this kind of position. But they did match very well… It was one of the things that made Red remember, every day, how much he loved this skeleton.

 

Sans looked down, studying the ground as he thought this over. 

How Red seemed to enjoy this, how he enjoyed Sans. The small skeleton didn’t doubt that the other most likely would like to believe in this, as a real thing. But that just made Sans think about how that will hurt Red all the more when Sans figures out what to do, and now Sans thinks he finally has an idea.

Red loved him, he said so many times and even acted upon it many times. How about Sans uses that love against him? Red trapped Sans for months, putting all the strain on the poor skeleton to the point that Sans would have died if it wasn’t for Alphys. It’s only fair to make Red suffer when Sans had been suffering for so long.

“sure.” Sans agreed easily, though his mind had many darker thoughts as they continued their dinner.


	51. when the spark becomes a fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content warning: sexually suggestive**

Plumeria was in the living room, mostly reading her book, though she did keep an eye around for any intruders. She knew Rider was stationed in the kitchen and Bob was in the hallway close to the bed and guest rooms. It’s been some days since they’ve been hired for the guard job, a week almost, and at first they had all expected this to be a little more exciting. Though the place hardly seemed like anything anyone would want to attack, find even, honestly.

 

Though she didn’t mind that either. It was nice and relaxing, and the little skeleton she had to guard was nice and friendly, too. A real gem to work with.

  
  


Speaking of said gem, the little skeleton in question had appeared from the hallway, going to sit next to her. A little closer than usual, but maybe it was due to the fact that he leaned over a little to peek at what she was reading. “ey plume, wha’cha readin’ d’ere?” Sans asked, giving her a charming lazy grin. His body language was chill and relaxed, like he had no problems to be concerned about.

  
  


"Lolita, from Nabokov. I’ve been meaning to read it for a while,” the eagle-like monster replied as she flashed Sans the cover title real quick, not minding the closeness in the least. “It’s quite grim, but a good read so far.”

  
  


Sans hummed, looking quite interested, scooting a little closer to be able to look at the pages better, pressing his body flush against Plumeria. “cool.” Sans said, slowly relaxing onto the other, like she was some soft pillow, Sans even laid his head on her shoulder.

  
  


Plumeria didn’t mind a little cuddle session, fluffing up her feathers a little to make her shoulder more softer, comfortable for the small skeleton, one feathery arm going gently around Sans, looping around him until it was back at the book.

  
  


Sans inwardly smiled at the reaction, pleased that his plan was actually working. Sans waited a little while, letting them both settle in a little before Sans did his next move. Snaking his arms around Plumeria’s wasit, Sans snuggled into her more, his face half buried into the girl’s neck. “hahh,” Sans sighed in content. “yer so soft, like my dragon.” All the guards that were stationed inside by now knew that Sans loved his dragon plushie, carrying it around everywhere and even asking them at times to bring it to him when he didn’t have it.

  
  


Plumeria smiled softly, feeling good at the attention. It felt nice, and she gladly nuzzled the side of her face into Sans a little, the motion ruffling her feathers there, though Sans was too cute not to.   
  
“Am I your personal feather pillow now?” She teased, though clearly not minding Sans at all. Her clawed hand around him even moved from the book to the back of Sans’ skull, petting him a little.

  
  


Sans nodded, almost purring at the contact, pushing his body so he was leaning more into the other, their faces close. “maybe, only if ya want ta be.” Sans murmured quietly, looking into the other monster’s eyes softly, like he was seeing something beautiful. He only stopped leaning into her once their foreheads were touching, the small skeleton batting his eyes as cutesily as he could. 

 

Sans had a eye socket on the clock, knowing Red would be coming home soon, knowing that Red can come in and see them like this. But this wasn’t enough, Sans wanted more, and he was going to try and do just that, go a little further to really drive it into Red.

  
  


Feeling like Sans was going to want her full attention, Plumeria decided to put down her book, folding in the page she was at to find it again. She had both arms around Sans now, holding him close, ever so gently feeling over his clothes, feeling the bones underneath. One hand had moved to the back of Sans’ neck now, claws scraping ever so gently over the sensitive bone, not even remotely strong enough to hurt, but certainly enough for Sans to feel.

 

“I wouldn’t mind,” she hummed, her own voice quiet.

  
  


They stared into each other’s eyes, having a ‘moment’. Only when Sans thought it was long enough, he leaned into her a little, his mouth close to hers. He didn’t press himself to her beak yet though, he wanted her to make the first move, to willingly get into this, not just be forced into it from Sans constant pressure. No, Plumeria had to feel it too, she had to want it too. 

 

But just so she got Sans’ vibes, Sans was close, super close, almost close enough to kiss her. To give her the idea to make that last step, to commit to what they were doing. 

 

_ do it. _ Sans thought.  _ do it! _

  
  


And she did. She got Sans’ vibes perfectly, turning her head slightly as she leaned in for a kiss. Kissing with a beak might be a little awkward, little touch and lots of tongue, but one could make do.

 

Knowing exactly what Sans wanted now, her touches grew a little firmer. She pulled Sans fully on her lap, keeping his body close, claws raking over his bones curiously.

  
  


Sans hummed into the kiss in glee, his body wrapping around the other a lot firmer once he was on her lap, once their chests were pressed together nicely. Sans tilted his head as he deepened the kiss, his tongue playing with hers ever so lovingly.

 

Perfect, this was perfect.

 

Sans only felt  _ slightly  _ bad for her, using her this way. Sans could only hope that Plumeria didn’t have any  _ real  _ feelings for him, though they only knew each other for so long, Sans doubted she did. Maybe she liked him, otherwise she wouldn’t let Sans kiss her right now. But Sans knew that she didn’t love him, didn’t feel the way Red did towards him. Which was the only comfort Sans had, the only thing that eased him into actually going through with this. Now the only thing he hoped was that she doesn’t have any hard feelings for him when Sans starts to do this with the other guards as well…

  
  


They’ve been making out for almost fifteen minutes when Red finally came home. At some point Plumeria had turned their position so Sans was lying on his back, the eagle girl towering over him, her hands riding Sans’ dress up ever so slowly, scraping over the smooth femurs. Making the small skeleton under her shiver and make little noises at the touches so close to his private area.

 

Red felt his soul grow icy at the sight. He had come to the living room in hopes to find Sans, and now he wished he hadn’t.

 

For a split moment he didn’t know what was going on. What he was seeing. What was going on. And once he did, the realization rushed into Red like a flood wave, choking him up, suffocating him.

 

He didn’t hesitate, quickly walking up to Plumeria to grab her by the collar of her jacket, roughly throwing her to the ground. She was about as big as Red, could easily challenge him in strength, but what Red had over her was  _ rank. _ And it made her lie on the ground, startled and shocked, rather than to fight back.

 

“Sir!”   
  
“what the  _ fuck _ do ya think yer doin’!?” Red growled, spit practically flying in her face. Plumeria looked so shocked, taken aback.

 

“What…?” She asked, clearly not having expected this kind of reaction from Red.

  
  


Sans, on the other hand, did. He sat up straight and watched Red carefully, both excited and anxious to see what he would do. He remembered how jealous he got with Doggy, how possessive and obsessive he could be towards Sans. But Sans was also curious how he reacts to these people face to face. Red wasn't able to do anything to Doggy, Sans didn't even know how Red reacted to the guy that kidnapped him. Sans wanted to see, he wanted to see with his own eyes how Red really reacts to these situations. Besides, Sans was planning to do this to the other guards, it's important for Sans to know how Red reacts to this from the very beginning. 

  
  


“I didn’t know I was doing something wrong!” Plumeria went on to defend herself. “I’m sorry, sir!”   
  
But Red was having none of it, kicking her down with one foot, keeping it on her back as he held her down. “sans ‘s  _ off limits, _ ya hear?” He growled, his tone deep and menacingly, his foot digging more into the eagle. “next time i won’ be as nice.”   
  
“Y-Yes sir!” Plumeria responded quickly, before grunting as Red gave her one final kick.

 

He turned away from her, deeming this done and grabbing Sans by the wrist instead, dragging him with him to the bed room.

  
  


Sans had to scramble to his feet once Red started pulling him, having been sitting criss crossed. At first Sans followed Red silently, before they reached the bed room and Red closed the door behind them, locking it. “ya didn’ ‘ave ta hurt her.” Sans almost mumbled, making a show to cross his arms and pout at Red disapprovingly. 

  
  


“she should’a’ve known ya were off limits,” Red only grunted back. “an’  _ ya _ should’a’ve known touchin’ ‘em was off limits!” Red doubted Sans was still unaware of Red's feelings. Unaware of what he was doing to him. 

 

“the fuck were  _ ya _ thinkin’!?”

  
  


“she doesn’ know anythin’ about us, she  _ wouldn’  _ have known,” Sans still didn’t want to fuck her over just because Sans wanted to mess with Red. It wasn’t fair to sabotage her when she didn’t know, none the wiser. “an’ ya never said anythin’ ta me er anyone dat i was off limits.”

 

Sans turned his back to Red, nose in the air. “besides, i don’ belong ta ya, i can kiss who i want. we’re nah dating ya know.” And they weren’t, at least that's what Sans thinks. Red never said they were in a relationship, right? That they were a couple. Sans was a monster that can decide who he wants to be with.

  
  


Red was grinding his teeth, knowing Sans had a point. But that didn't make it any less frustrating. Red didn't think he could live with Sans fooling around with other monsters. Didn't they have something special?  _ Anything _ ? 

 

“yer off limits,” Red grunted out, tone strict and leaving no opening for discussion. “yer off limits fer anyone ta touch an’ yer not allowed ta touch others. not romantically, not sexually, none a that. capiche?”

  
  


Sans stuck his tongue out at the other, clearly not capiche. “nah, ya can’ stop me anyways mr. goes ta work a lot. guess yer gonna ‘ave ta deal with it.” Sans was almost mocking, not at all regretful of his actions. “she’s really pretty anyways, her feathers were really soft and she held me so nicely~” The small skeleton’s arms were wrapped around his body now, hugging himself, almost like he was imagining Plumeria holding Sans herself. Sans knew he was rubbing salt in Red’s wounds, but oh boy was it a nice change to see Red the one upset like this.

  
  


And Red  _ was _ upset. Very, very upset, feeling jealousy in his soul like a virus, like a parasite eating him up from inside, burning in a flame of anger and hurt. 

 

“don’ forget tha’ it’s still  _ me _ who’s in charge here. who’s in  _ power _ here,” Red growled at him, eyes glinting threateningly. “don’ test me, sans.”

  
  


Sans scoffed, turning around to glare at the other monster. “or wha? ya already took everythin’ away from me, wha else ya gonna do? ya can’ make me love ya, ya can’ make me want ta be with ya!” Sans almost hissed, all feelings of giving up was gone, only the will to fight and be himself. There was no trace of the dull, dead, unfeeling Sans, only the real Sans, the one that was thought to be dead. “i can like who i want, and maybe ‘m into feathers.” Sans spat, clearly not fearing Red at all, completely okay with rebelling against him.

  
  


Red was taken aback by Sans’ attitude, his confidence. He almost forgot what Sans could be  _ like, _ what Sans  _ was _ like when he wasn’t overwhelmed by… whatever the determination did to him. It was almost… exciting seeing Sans like this.

 

“yer  _ not. _ allowed. ta touch others,” Red still growled through grit teeth. “ya don’ have ta like me. ya don’ have ta be with me. but yer  _ not _ touchin’  _ any _ a the fuckin’ guards! none a ‘em! ya fuckin’ hear me!?”   
  


 

“sorry, i don’ understand stupid.” Sans said, his arms going behind his head as he looked to the side with a smirk. His body language was one that was completely relaxed, not at all worried or threatened. “d’ough i know someone dat does, jus’ look in da mirror.”   
  


 

A shiver ran down Red’s spine. This was hardly the Sans he knew, neither now nor before. He was feisty, just like when he first got him, but with a kind of comfortness around Red he’s only acquired over the last few weeks. And the way it combined, to this sass, this overconfidence, had Red growling in something else than just frustration.

 

Red had Sans pinned on the bed within seconds, one hand on Sans’ chest, pushing him down, the other locking both of Sans’ wrists over his head as Red towered over the small skeleton, sharp teeth close to Sans’ face. 

 

“yer tryna be flippant with me?” He said, his voice a deep growl. “yer tryna test my patience,  _ sansy? _ ”

  
  


“oohh, ‘m so scared.” Sans said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he looked to the side again, but this time he looked more bored than amused. “wha’cha gonna do, make me go ta bed early? oh, da horror.” Sans was clearly not taking him seriously, not at all thinking that Red was any threat.

  
  


“ _ sassy _ ,” Red growled, his face now moving to Sans’ neck, teeth hovering over the sensitive bone, though for now it was just a threat. “ya got  _ any _ idea wha’ yer doin’ ta me?” His hand on Sans’ chest was now sliding over Sans’ leg, pulling up the dress to reveal his pelvis completely.    
  
Red took a deep breath, reveling in Sans’ warm smell so close to him. Was he really getting  _ turned on _ by this? By Sans being sassy towards him?    
  
Yes. Yes, he was. The fact that Sans showed  _ fight, _ showed enough emotion and feeling to argue with him was simply so exciting to Red. So relieving. He wanted to see this Sans moaning, whining, trying to pretend he wasn’t a total mess as Red fucked him raw.

  
  


Sans looked down to see what he already expected, Red’s hands pulling his dress up and touching his femurs, inching closer to his pelvis. Sans scoffed, wiggling his legs a little, “excuse ya, dats da no bone zone area.” Sans’ hips bunked to try and get the hands off, though Sans wasn’t panicking or frantic in getting Red off. He was almost treating this as a normal occurrence, like he has to deal with Red’s shit everyday and it isn’t a surprise anymore.

  
  
Though because of that exactly, Red wasn’t exactly easy to get off either. “mmh yea?” He hummed, his voice almost a purr, though it was so deep and low it might as well still be his growling. “ya didn’ ‘xactly seem very shy ‘bout this area with the  _ guard _ earlier.”


	52. when things go wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content warning: sexual content, kind of body horror**

And Red took this as his permission to go on, fingers pressing into Sans’ pelvis, still over the cloth of the underwear. He was rubbing small but firm circles, trying to get Sans’ magic as riled up as his already was.

  
  


Sans shivered at the touches, actively trying to hold back a gasp. With one eye closed, Sans looked up at Red with almost a cocky glare. “cuz she got wha  _ yer  _ lackin’, dats why.” The small skeleton began to struggle, but oddly enough he didn’t seem to be struggling like his life depended on it, like he  _ wasn’t  _ about to get raped.

  
  


Red let out a small, frustrated grunt, not wanting to hear Sans talk about  _ her _ during this. And as if to show his disapproval, he finally lead his teeth to Sans’ neck, biting into the sensitive bone. His hand tightened ever so slightly around Sans’ wrists, his bigger, broader body keeping Sans completely still would he try to wiggle away.

 

“hmm? an’ wha’s this?” He finally asked, his hand at Sans’ pelvis now moving up to his face, stroking over his beautiful cheekbones.

  
  


A small squeak left Sans’ mouth, high pitched but very quiet. His body shook when the sharp teeth sank into his neck, his breathing starting to pick up as he looked at Red with his one barely open eye. “g-gah! s-she got e-everythin’ goin’ fer her… n-aahh...not like ya.” Sans was panting as he tried to struggled, but the other’s weight was to heavy, leaving Sans to be stuck in place. This moment reminds him a lot of the time they first had sex, when Red first raped him. But this time Sans wasn’t as scared as before, the idea of having sex with Red wasn’t scary, or bad in any way anymore. Sans guessed it was that way because he got used to having sex with Red all friendly like, they  _ did  _ have sex a few times when Sans was… not well.

  
  


Red grunted in frustration, slowly dragging his teeth out of Sans’ bone again. He felt a little bad, not having intended on biting this deep. Sans was softer than he had anticipated, Red’s teeth sharper, penetrating his bone like a hot knife with butter.

 

But Sans didn’t seem to be in too much pain, his heavy breathing and squirming egging Red on. He kept his tongue over the bite mark for a moment, blocking off the blood flow at the same time as he licked the sweet, blue blood up.

 

“ _ does _ she now?” He rumbled once Sans stopped bleeding too much, deciding smaller kitten licks were enough to keep the blood at bay. “i don’ remember  _ her _ makin’ ya cum. makin’ ya moan fer more, squirm an’ beg~”

  
  


“pretty sure if she could, she can do it better dan ya.” Sans laughed a little, giving up on trying to wiggle free, instead he lay limp on the bed, letting Red tower over him. Sans  _ knew  _ he wouldn’t be able to get out of this, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to walk away from this without a limp in his step. Sans  _ knew  _ it was coming, it just depended on how much Sans can chip away at Red’s pride.

  
  


Sans really wasn’t going to let this go, was he? And oddly enough, Red didn’t know if he  _ wanted _ him to. Hearing any mention of Sans with  _ anyone _ else frustrated Red to no end. But at the same time, Sans’  _ sass _ did things to him.

 

Quickly Red moved to create some distance between their bodies, picking up Sans’ legs that were dangling over the side of the mattress and turning him so he was lying fully on the bed. He climbed back on top of him quickly, not wasting a second to hold him still again.

 

“i’d like ta see how ya feel ‘bout that with my  _ cock _ inside ya,” he rumbled, his free hand sliding back down between Sans’ femurs, though now sliding under the underwear, trying to encourage Sans’ magic more.

  
  


Sans couldn’t help it, he couldn’t hold back, he was used to Red’s touch down there, no matter how Sans tried to see it as disgusting or violating. He couldn’t… Sans’ legs trembled as he let out a mewl, his pelvis twitching as he tried to hold back his magic. He may not mind having sex with Red, but like hell he would make it easy for him!

  
  


“c’mon sweetheart,” Red purred, now kissing over Sans’ neck sweetly. “don’ hold yerself back. lemme help ya  _ feel, _ lemme help ya feel  _ good. _ ” He was massaging Sans’ pelvis, rubbing firm circles, finding parts that would be extra sensitive.

  
  


I didn’t take that long for Sans to form something, his magic recognizing Red and not finding any problem to form something for him. There was a quiet voice in the back of Sans’ head wondering if his magic thinks Red is his lover, Sans honestly wouldn’t be surprised given how much they had sex. 

 

A small glowing blue dick started to pitch a tent on Sans’ underwear, the cloth feeling restraining and confined, Sans wanted it off. His hips wiggled a little as he tried to get a sense for it, the sensitive dick rubbing not only his underwear, but Red’s big warm hand.

 

Speaking of warmth, it was getting a little hot in here…

  
  


The noise Red made was one of surprise, curiosity, as he peeled the underwear off Sans. He peeked down to his pelvis, seeing the small dick under his palm, Red’s hand rubbing it gently, getting a feel for it.

  
“cute,” he practically purred, for a moment completely forgetting he was trying to keep up an intimidating front. Instead he just leaned into Sans, giving him a loving kiss. “yer so perfect, sans,” he breathed against the smaller’s teeth, his hand still rubbing Sans’ dick.

  
  


Sans let out a moan, his arms trying to move to wrap around Red’s neck but Red’s arms kept them down, his legs tried to wrap around Red’s waist and succeeding, humping into the bigger’s hand. “haaaaa~ oh fuuuuck!” Sans groaned, his eyelights rolling to the back of his skull.  “reeeed,” Sans whined, trying to wiggle his arms out from Red’s hold to so he could hold him close, to ground himself better.

  
  


Red groaned pleased. Now  _ this _ was what he wanted. Sans moaning, whining out his name. He let go of Sans’ wrists, instead using the now free hand to trace over Sans’ chin, his neck, teasing the bone with feather light touches.

  
  


The moment Sans’ hand were freed, his arms flew up to wrap around Red’s neck, pulling him in and smashing their faces together. forcing Red into a deep kiss, Sans’ tongue already sneaking out and trying to invade Red’s, the blue organ licking at the sharp teeth for entrance. 

  
  


Red chuckled surprised into the kiss, but did not mind at all. He let Sans take control of the kiss, as his hand moved from Sans’ dick to the tight, puckered hole, teasing it for a few moments. Before he slipped one finger inside, gently testing his playroom, feeling Sans up, trying to find his sensitive spots as he pumped his finger inside of him ever so slowly.

  
  


Sans broke the kiss when he arched his back, moaning out Red’s name as he felt the large finger enter him, play with him. Oh, Sans felt so used, so used in the best way, his hips humping into Red’s fingers to get more of that sweet sensation. Though even if Sans enjoyed what was being done to him, it was getting a little hot, it wasn’t unbearable, but it was there and slightly nagging.

 

Then Red hit his sweet spot and Sans lost it, crying out loud and hard as his body arched sharply, crying out for Red. “ _ ahhhh!! rreeeeeeed!!!”  _ His legs twitched in their position of staying wide open for Red’s big size, the other skeleton very wide and huge for Sans’ small and short stubby legs. 

  
  


“mmh yes,” Red groaned, another finger joining the first, working on stretching Sans out. “moan, cry out my name, doll. cry fer me ta  _ fuck ya silly. _ ” He was pumping two fingers into Sans now, scissoring them every once in a while, only adding the third when he had a feel of Sans getting used to them. He was switching between kissing all over Sans’ face and kissing Sans’ mouth deeply, never getting enough from him.

 

By the time he felt like Sans was stretched out enough, he pulled his fingers back out again. Both his hands got a firm hold on Sans, gently peeling his limbs off himself, before he spun Sans around. The smaller skeleton was lying on his stomach now, face to the mattress and butt in the air, ready for Red’s taking.

 

And oh, oh how Red was going to take him.

 

“i hope yer ready, sweetheart,” he purred, already working on unbuckling his own pants, them having been tented and soiled by his pre cum for a while now.

  
  


Sans moaned, his butt ready to be penetrated, his dick twitching with excitement. “jus’ do it already!” Sans almost screamed impatiently, wiggling his butt a little to entice Red.

  
  


And Red groaned pleased, leading his dick to Sans’ butt, not hesitating too long to slide it in. Sans was stretched out enough for Red to slide in without too much resistance, though he still was incredibly tight around him, Sans hot walls hugging his dick so nicely, and he let out a long, deep groan as his whole upper body pressed into Sans’ body. 

 

“fuck, sweetheart, yer so perfect,” he groaned, slowly starting to thrust into him.

  
  


Sans let out a long drawn out groan, feeling his own body get pressed down into the mattress when Red’s body started to press against his. Sans was feeling rather hot, his higher body heat from the arousal, Red’s body warmth against him, plus his own clothes, not to mention Red’s thick warm jacket Sans refuses to take off. Sans might be overheating a little, but fuck, hell if he cares.

 

It felt good when Red started to thrust into him, how his cock rubbed against his walls. It was very nice and pleasurable, the fact that Red was his kidnapper didn’t matter. Sans was with him enough to know now that it doesn’t matter anymore, being taken by this man doesn’t matter, but hell, it also feels super damn good!

  
  


And Sans wasn’t the only one in bliss. Red picked up the pace quickly, pounding into Sans rougher, faster, moaning sweet words into him. His face was practically buried in the back of Sans’ neck, trying to leave kisses in between his heated moans.

 

Sans was so perfect, fitting under him so perfectly, like a puzzle piece Red’s been missing for all these years. He sounded so good, felt so good, and christ, Red wasn’t sure how he’s been going on without Sans for so long.

  
  


Sans rocked into the bed in bliss, moaning Red’s name or just crying out from the sensation, slowly the warmth started to get hotter. Hotter until it was uncomfortable, but by that time the only thing that was coming out of Sans’ mouth was cries and little noises, Sans couldn’t even form words! The heat was starting to go through his whole body, making the whole experience sour, he wasn’t havin’ fun anymore, he wanted this to stop. 

 

The small skeleton tried to call out to Red, to stop his rough, fast movements, but it was no use, Red was literally fucking the breath out of him. Sans whined as he moved his head to the side to see Red better, his hands futilely trying to wave or grab Red to get his attention. Nothing worked, and it only started to becoming more alarming when his head felt like puddy, when his skull started to  _ cave in _ . 

 

He was losing structure, he was losing his form. Sans was  _ melting _ . The small skeleton could see in horror as his fingers started to fuse a little, strings in between digits when he tried to spread them apart. Only then did Sans’ movements get more frantic, his noises sounded more urgent and panicked, tears were close to falling down as he tried to look at Red pleadingly with his position.

 

Why did Red have to turn him around where he can’t see  _ what was happening to him!! _

  
  


But ‘luckily’ for Sans, Red  _ did _ notice he was melting. Eventually at least. He could feel his neck giving in as Red wanted to leave more kisses, could feel the stickiness, the way Sans felt… squishier. And with a horrified gasp, Red pulled away from him, getting a better look at Sans, seeing his skull cave in, his desperate expression.

 

“no, no,” Red whispered, pulling out of Sans quickly, though feeling a gooey resistance to it. To Red’s horror the sticky magic was stuck to his dick like puddy, not wanting to let go, stretching in a way that made Red feel sick to his stomach.

 

He had to physically pull the magic off his dick, not even bothering to put on his pants, throwing them off even, before he picked up Sans into his arms. He hurried into the kitchen, opening the freezer.

 

His own bones shook at the sudden cold, but he knew cold was what Sans needed. “‘m so sorry, sans,” he whispered, gently trying to strip Sans’ clothes off him without peeling too much of the gooey mass off.

  
  


Sans groaned in response, curling up on himself once all articles of clothes were off him, now in the comforting lull of the freezer, slowly cooling Sans down from what Sans was sure would be cooking alive for anyone with flesh. Sans sighed, pushing his body where the machine pushed the cold air out, the cold air relieving him from the awful heat.

 

His caved in head still doesn’t feel good...

  
  


Red was shaking, both from stress but also from the cold seeping through his own, half naked bones. But he wouldn’t leave Sans’ side. He  _ couldn’t. _

 

He could tell Sans wasn’t as moldable anymore, slowly regaining shape and growing more solid, but some dents stayed, making Red unable to relax, shifting on his crouched down position.

 

“are… ya better?” He asked, almost too scared for the answer. “do ya need me ta call alphys…?”

  
  


Sans shook his head weakly, but his hands went up to start touching certain area on his body, touching the areas where his body wasn’t fixing. His body thankfully reshaped and repaired small things without any help, but Sans’ body was literally racing against time, thus didn’t have the strength to mold back more deformed parts, like Sans’ caved in skull. Which Sans’ hands guided back into place, molding back all the areas that felt off and needed to be fix.

 

It was a very long process, maybe taking a few hours before Sans was fully shaped. Sans had asked to close the door, but after seeing how reluctant Red was they made a compromise of just keeping the door slightly open. Just enough for Red to peek in and the cold air wouldn’t leave Sans, both of them desummoning their private areas, no one being in the mood anymore.

  
  


Red was sitting next to the freezer almost the entire time, only having gone back to the bedroom to grab his pants once. He was restless, shifting uncomfortable, plagued with anticipation and anxiety, asking Sans every few minutes if he was okay, if he needed anything, if he needed help, but there wasn’t a lot Red could do for him.

  
  


After they met the three hour mark, Sans finally popped his head out of the freezer, looking back to normal and solid as ever. Carefully, with Red’s hand for support, Sans stepped out of the freezer, naked. “‘m fine.” Sans muttered for what seemed like the millionth time, but his sockets were half lidded and his eye lights were dull, his stare blank once again. 

 

“where is da jacket?” Sans asked, blinking slowly as he looked around, finding the jacket on the kitchen table. Sans went over to reach for it, making grabby hands when his short hands couldn’t reach the jacket, which was mostly in the middle of the cruelly made table, too high and far to reach. Sans looked at one of the chairs not that long after...

  
  


But Sans didn’t even need the chair. Red was already reaching for the jacket, not even questioning it when he put it on Sans, tucking him into the thick, black jacket that was so special to Red. Once wrapped up, Red wrapped Sans into another layer, which was his arms, wrapping around him in a tight hug, soft kisses peppering Sans’ skull.

 

“‘m so sorry, sweetheart,” he practically whined. “‘m so,  _ so _ sorry. i didn’ mean fer this ta happen. ‘ll  _ never _ do this ta ya again, i  _ promise, _ love.”

  
  


Sans nodded, giving Red’s shoulder a few pats. “it’s fine red, i never blamed ya. nah yer fault.” He may not know how to comfort Red at the moment, but he tried either way. “it was nice until den.”

 

Sans didn’t have a hard time admitting this at the moment, right now he was more dead than before. His rebellion and need to fight died down from the fear of the determination and staying in a freezer for awhile. 

  
  


Red didn't seem to be entirely comforted, but he stopped spewing out apologies like a malfunctioning fire hydrant, instead nuzzling into Sans’ neck as he held him close, soaking in the comfort of his closeness. 

 

“i love ya so much, sans,” he mumbled into the small skeleton. 

 

He really couldn't do this to Sans again… 

  
  


Sans didn’t respond to that besides a simple hum, acknowledging that he heard. “can we eat?” melting was oddly exhausting, drained a lot from his body. It was like his entire body was put into a blender, and taken out only to be reshaped. It wasn’t the most pleasant feeling and would be a feeling Sans wished he never had to go through again. But as expected, something tiring and draining with make you sleepy and hungry.

  
  


“‘course,” Red assured Sans, placing a soft but strong kiss on Sans’ forehead, before sitting him down on the table. “wha’ do ya wan’, love?” His voice was as soft as it could be, trying to comfort Sans while he got everything to cook for his little lover. 

  
  


“whatever is fine, i can eat anythin’.” Anything would be good by now, any food with a good amount of energy would fill Sans nicely…. but. “bu’ maybe somethin’ warm?” Sans still felt pretty cold from being in the freezer for a long while, it would be nice to eat something warm and fulfilling, but whatever that was was beyond him.

  
  


Red nodded, opening the cookbook to find something good, settling for some rice with chicken and vegetables. It didn't seem to take too long and it still looked like a pretty good meal.

 

His eyes trailed back to Sans every once in a while while he cooked, eying him, thinking. Red hadn’t noticed he’s been melting until he was already so far gone… How could he have missed it? Did Sans try to tell him? Had Red  _ ignored _ him…? The mere thought of that made Red feel sick with disgust. Disgust at the idea of violating Sans like this, in such a horrible time, ignoring his pleas…

 

“...we need a safeword,” Red mumbled out eventually, his voice a little croaky. “an’ sign. a safesign. fer if… ya can’ talk.”

  
  


Sans looked up, his full attention on Red. “i agree.” Sans said with a firm nod, knowing this was  _ necessary _ . Sans couldn’t  _ speak  _ during their time, signing was hard due to the position, and sadly Red was riled up from Sans flirting with one of his guards. All these components stacked up against Sans and led to this moment, it was avoidable, but it was something that was bound to happen. It is better that they take care of this now and have it out of the way, or maybe it could be so much worse in the future.

 

“wha is da sign…. or word?” Will it have to be unique and completely unrelated to sex? Would it just be some color? Or a thing like food or a plant? Sans had no idea, he is leaving this to Red, the other monster had more experience than him anyways.

  
  


Though while Red had more experience, he still rarely had to use safewords before, least of all safe _ signs. _ There was maybe one time where him and whatever bimbo he’s been with at the moment where they had tread to territory so kinky and on the edge that they had decided on a quick random word. But this was different. They were going to have to decide on something permanent, longer lasting at least, and it should be something they could both remember, something they couldn’t misunderstand.

 

He looked at the vegetable in his hand, knife in the other as he was just about to chop it into pieces. It’s been just a few months when he didn’t even know the name of this thing. When he hadn’t cooked for himself in years…

 

“broccoli?” Red offered, holding up the vegetable in question. “at least fer the word.”

  
  


“too long.” Sans said without much time to think about it. “hard ta say when ‘m out of breath or moaning.” If Sans was a little more sensitive and lively, he would be in a ball of embarrassment at what he just said,  _ and so plainly too _ .

  
  


But Red didn’t mind, sort of understood what he meant even, and just hummed thoughtfully. “‘ow ‘bout somethin’ space related then…?” He offered, thinking about different things Sans could like, quick words. He didn’t want it to be ‘stars,’ knowing that at some point he would want to  _ call _ Sans his little star.

 

“venus? mars?” He began offering, trying to think of the shortest words he could find. “nova? like in, uh. supernova. meteor- no, tha’s ta long…”

  
  


“nova.” Sans said, his back straightening in interest as the smaller skeleton seemed more alert. “i like nova.” A star blowing up was one of the most amazing sights ever in the space world, something that is both mind blowing in a literal and metaphorical sense.

 

Sans then held out his hand to Red, it was the ‘okay’ sign, but instead of using his thumb and index finger, Sans used his thumb and  _ middle  _ finger. Index finger in the air while the ring and pinkie were curled up and down. “maybe dis sign too?” Sans doesn’t think he would ever make that sign in or out of sex, accidently or not. It could work, right?

  
  


Red turned from the stove to look at Sans’ hand instead, studying the sign for a moment. He copied it, needing to look at Sans’ fingers twice, then gave him a nod. “looks good,” he told him, bending down to give Sans a soft kiss. “if ya ever use either a these, i promise i’ll stop. an’ ‘m not just talkin’ ‘bout when yer meltin’, ok? i don’ wanna hurt you  _ any _ way…”

  
  


Sans nodded in agreement, satisfied that they have managed to settle this quickly. “okay red, i believe ya.” And he did, Red has done what he had promised every time. Which was something else him and Red had in common, they took promises very seriously, they both don’t like but value promises to the extreme. So with no doubt, Sans  _ knew  _ Red would do so, Red had enough pride to tell him when he couldn’t promise something, and the will and strength to see a promise through. “thank ya.”

  
  


Red nodded, giving Sans another, last kiss, before turning back to the stove. “‘course, sansy.”   
  
He finished the food soon after their talk, serving up the rice with chicken and broccoli sauce for both of them. They both seemed to calm down during dinner, the shock of Sans melting slowly fading, though neither of them had the energy or mood to get back to what said melting had interrupted.

 

Instead Red had prepared a warm bath for Sans after dinner, making sure to get him some comfortable pajamas, before they both headed to bed, needing their sleep after such a long and exhausting day.


	53. what even is the plan anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Content warning: sexual content**

Red had wanted to stay the next day, but Sans shrugged it off that he was completely fine, that Red didn't need to stay for nothing. Reluctantly, Red left, which resulted in Sans’ next phase in his plan to come into motion.

 

Rider, a nice looking smoke monster, had a chill yet charming aura to him, even when he is trying to be serious at his job yet fails to. Sans thought he was the perfect person to hit on next. So keeping the time in mind, Sans went to the monster a hour before Red normally comes home. The small skeleton walked up to the guard that was standing in the hallway alone, giving him a warm smile.

 

“ey, rider~” Sans almost purred his name out.

  
  


Though the tone of Sans’ voice took Rider aback, he didn’t actually figure out the meaning behind it, instead just looking a little surprised, a little puzzled.

 

“Afternoon, Sans,” the smokey monster said, almost slipping up to call him master again, though he stopped himself just in time. “Anything you need?” His tone was respectful, though it was relaxed and casual, like you were talking to an older acquaintance rather than your client and master. 

  
  


Sans looked down, swaying his body side to side shyly, taking his time to say his next words so it seems that he was trying to form them. “well… yea, there is somethin’....” Sans muttered.

 

With his head directed down and his big round eyelights looking up at Rider, Sans almost whispered to him softly. “ i think yer cute and… i maybe…. i…” Sans looked away, his face flushed, looking embarrassed. Like confessing was taking all his courage and strength, when his real intentions were rather… vengeful. “...can smooch ya?” The last part almost unheard.

  
  


Would Rider have noticeable eyes, they would be wide in surprise. He had heard his boss’ warning, that they weren’t allowed to ‘touch Sans’ in an erotic way. He had figured there had been some incident with one of the guards violating Sans, though Rider could hardly imagine either of his coworkers doing something like that.

 

Maybe it had been one of the outside guards…

 

But what Rider  _ hadn’t _ expected was Sans coming to  _ him _ about those kinds of topics. “Are… you sure that’s alright?” He asked Sans, so genuinely shocked and confused. “Mr. Fellster told us not to…”

  
  


“oh…” Sans flattened at that, like he just got a hard core rejection to his face, when Rider didn't even say no yet. “den ya don' want ta…” Sans said sadly, making sure his face was hidden so Rider couldn't see it.

  
  


Oh, this clever, guilt tripping bastard. Rider’s soul beat both at how cute this monster was being, but also at how much the idea of seeing Sans so sad hurt  _ him. _ He quickly scrambled to his knees so he was kneeling down to Sans’ height, putting a hand to his shoulder.

 

“Hey, hey, now don’t be like that! You’re cute yourself.”  _ Very cute. _ “I’m… sure it’ll be fine if Mr. Fellster knows you wanted this… right?”

  
  


Sans looked up at him with hope, with wavering hazy eyelights, sockets containing beads of tears from falling. “ya mean it? i can really s-smooch ya?” The skeleton’s tone of voice grew louder the more hope that filled his little soul, Rider being so close yet still off limits was making him anxious yet excited. 

  
  


Rider himself could practically feel the anticipating tingling through him like small waves of electricity. Parts of him told him that this was bad, that he was getting himself into trouble. But the other part was convinced he was just being stupid. Sans specifically asked to kiss him. His boss couldn’t argue with that. He’d be  _ fine! _

  
“Sure,” Rider breathed out with a soft, excited smile. He sat down cross legged on the floor, forcing his mouth slightly parted so it was more visible on his smokey head. “Go ahead, cutie.”

  
  


Sans shyly leaned in a little, switching from looking from Rider's shades to his mouth, like he was waiting for the other to stop him.

 

Before Sans closed the distance and kissed the second guard in a row.

 

-

 

He couldn’t immediately place the noises he was hearing. 

 

When Red came home from work this day, he heard soft, breathy noises, almost like moans, but short and cut off. It wasn’t until a few seconds of confusion of Red looking through the house that he suddenly seemed to realize what was going on.

 

His eyes were wide, suddenly filled with rage, and he found the two monsters in the hallway to Red’s and Sans’ bedroom. Rider was with his back to the wall, Sans straddling his lap, the two of them full-on making out. Rider’s hands were feeling over Sans’ back and sides, and were Sans not wearing a dress, he’d be brushing up his shirt.

 

Red practically growled at the sight. He didn’t hesitate to pick Sans up by the collar of his dress, pulling him away and dropping him off in the close by bedroom, shutting the door close in front of him, while Red turned to glare at Rider.

  
  


Sans blinking in surprise as he looked around, everything having gone too fast for him to process what just happened.

  
  


Rider looked at Red in shock, taken aback now even more than he had been when Sans first asked him. “It was Sans’ idea! He asked me to-” He couldn’t finish his words, already getting kicked down on the ground by Red, a foot on Rider’s back, holding him chest-down on the floor.

 

“ _ so? _ ” He growled, tone menacingly. “yer orders were  _ clear. _ no touchin’ sans. no  _ kissin’ _ , no teasin’,  _ nothin’ _ .” Red bent down, his face now closer to Rider’s head, teeth bared as his voice darkened even more, growling out a low, “he. is.  _ mine. _ ”   
  
It was then that Rider realized  _ why _ Red had told them not to ‘touch’ Sans. Not to protect Sans. Not because violation had happened. But because  _ Red _ wanted his claim as his own.

 

And oh, did it fill the poor monster with dread.

 

He was lucky when Red only delivered him another, hard kick to the side, having him slide over the floor and slam into the wall. Rider was coughing, spluttering as he felt pain surging through his body, certain that Red’s kick had been hard enough to break bones if he’d had any.

 

“yer fired,” Red told him coldly. “pick up the other guard’s an’ leave.”

 

And with that he went to the bedroom now, his stare cold as he went to approach Sans.

  
  


Only to see the room devoted of any small skeletons.

  
  


Red growled in frustration, eyes narrowing as he eyed the room. The window was closed, and he knew that the guards were keeping more of an eye out on the windows now, this one specifically. Yet Sans was not here.

 

“‘m not in the mood fer yer games,” he grunted, assuming the skeleton was hiding somewhere. He opened the closet for any skeletons inside, finding none. He moved on, looking behind corners and closets to find him. “show yerself  _ right now. _ ”

  
  


Though Sans didn't, he stayed quiet as he watched Red's feet go around the room from under the bed. The small skeleton was tucked to the very corner of the bed, the farest away from the corners where Red could reach him if the other were to reach in. Thankfully all the beds in the house were either queen or king sized, which meant Red's arms wasn't long enough to reach him.

  
  


But that wouldn’t stop Red. After a few minutes of floundering around and trying to find Sans, he finally thought of bending down, looking under the bed, seeing the skeleton hiding down there. He didn’t even grace Sans with a reaction, instead getting up again, grabbing the blankets and anything else on the bed to toss them off and on the ground, before grabbing the bed by the side, tilting it up so he could reveal Sans, glaring down at the skeleton expectantly.

  
  


Sans had screeched when Red threw off the blanket and everything, looking at the bigger monster a little startled and speechless as Red lifted the bed frame up. Sans had had a nice comment to give to Red once he saw Sans kissing Rider, but the situation… and Red's face, said to hold back. “uhh…” Sans offered helplessly.

  
  


Red was glaring down at Sans, making sure to keep one hand on the bottom of the bed frame to hold it up, as he reached for Sans to finally pick him up by the collar of his dress again, pulling him out of his hiding place and letting the bed drop back down once they were both out from it’s reach.

 

“ya knew  _ exactly _ i didn’t want this,” Red growled, almost slamming Sans into the bed. Though he was rougher than usually, Red was still clearly careful, having no intention to hurt Sans. “i thought ya  _ understood. _ ” They had ended on such good terms yesterday. Had Sans been faking it to misguide Red, get him off his guard? Get him to trust him to cut even deeper with this?

  
  


Sans shrugged, not finding it a big deal, or so he lets on. Though he did enjoy the bounce when he was slammed into the bed, almost like he was on a trampoline. “jus’ cause ya don' want it doesn' mean i should stop, i wanna der it so i will.” What was Red going to do? He was at work all day, he can't always have a eye on Sans.

  
  


Red grit his teeth in frustration, almost wishing he would’ve let it out on Rider. Would’ve beaten him to a pulp, so he could’ve had the satisfaction of feeling the anger and tension in his muscles lessen with every bone shattering punch.

 

He couldn’t do that with Sans.  _ Wouldn’t. _ He wouldn’t  _ ever _ want to do this to Sans, not even considering it. But that meant he was  _ stuck _ with this feeling and that only made it all the worse.

 

His hands were flexing and unflexing, every bone in his body begging him to do _something._ _Anything_ to distract him from facing this. Facing his anger, facing how _hurt_ he was.

 

He grabbed both of Sans’ wrists, pulling him more onto the bed, getting on it himself so he was over Sans, sitting on the smaller skeleton’s crotch. “don’ think i ever got ta finish yer  _ punishment _ from yesterday, did i?” Red growled, his hips grinding roughly into Sans’ crotch, trying to focus on the small jolts of pleasure he got from it.

  
  


Sans gasped, looking down to see their groins being pressed and rubbed against each other. The pleasure sparks up his spine and making him feel all tingly, but he still didn't forget last time.

 

“i'll melt.” Sans warned, looking up at the other, slightly wondering if Red would risk that for a rough punishment. 

  
  


Red let out a pant, his breath tense with frustration, but not at Sans. He was right, and Red didn’t want to risk Sans’ health for his own benefits.

 

He got off Sans again, opening a window to let the cool forest air lower the room’s temperature, the soft wind sending chills over his bones. When he went back to Sans, he gently began to pry off the thick jacket off him.

  
  


Only for Sans to actually struggle once he realized Red was trying to take the  _ jacket _ . The thing Sans never takes off, the only time he really does is when he showers or baths, and that's with the jacket in sight. The only other time was when Sans washed it, which led to Sans pressed pressing his whole body, including his face, to the washer or dryer until it was back in his stubby little fingers. To say the least that Sans was overprotective about it was a understatement, this boy's possessiveness was on  _ overdrive. _

 

“no!” Sans said, now trying to scramble away from Red and his hands. “ _ no! _ ”

  
  


Red grunted, quickly holding Sans firmly, making sure he couldn’t get away. Should he fight Sans for the jacket? Try to forcibly take it from him? Part of Red wanted to, was shivering at the thought of Sans fighting him, of Sans putting so much passion into it.

 

But another part of Red knew that he was angry and frustrated right now. Even if he’d never want to hurt Sans, he didn’t know if he would slip up, lose control, go all out by accident.

 

“keep the jacket on,” he huffed out, though still tugging Sans close firmly, his words rugged and short. “remember the safeword?”

  
  


Sans actually didn’t know what he was talking about for a second, unsure what ‘safeword’ he was talking about. Only for it to quickly come back to him like a wave would crash into you and sweep you away. “nova?” Sans whispered, feeling exposed laying like this when an angry Red was hovering over him.

  
  


Red gave Sans a firm nod, before bending down, kissing along Sans’ jaw a lot gentler than his firm expression would make you assume. “keep it in mind,” he rumbled quietly, going right back to grinding his hips into the small skeleton, sharp teeth nipping along Sans’ neck, his hands roaming over his body, trying to draw little noises out of him, trying to rile him up.

  
  


Which worked, forcing out small whimpers and moans, all a little high in pitch yet quiet. Sans’ legs were trying to move as much as they can, feeling too anxious to stay still. The small skeleton didn’t try to stop him, Sans sort of knew this was going to happen from how Red reacted last time. But the jacket he was wearing made him feel nervous, memories of last time making him doublethink, so he whined and tried to push Red away enough so he can have room to take off the jacket.

  
  


Not knowing what Sans was trying to do, Red only pressed his body into Sans’ even more, keeping him still as he practically ravaged him, teeth and claws all over Sans’ bones, making sure Sans  _ knew _ they were there, yet being ever careful as to not hurt him.

 

“i wanna hear ya  _ beg, _ sweetheart,” he groaned quietly. “moan fer me, my love. let me hear ya.”

  
  


“nova!” Sans yelled out in response, trying to wiggle his way from under Red. The problem wasn’t the sex, Sans had accepted and even didn’t mind it, it was the fact that he realized that maybe having the jacket on wasn’t the best idea right now. Red trapping and encasing him, the jacket warming him up even more, then the soft yet warm sheets under him. It all reminded him of when Sans melted the other time, he should have listened! It didn’t seem to hit him that the jacket might become a hazard until now, until he felt the same way before when Sans melted the other day. “red, get off! it’s too hot!”

  
  


Red froze, almost panicked, his eyes for a moment searching Sans for any signs of melting. But he seemed fine so far, and the large skeleton let out a tense sigh. He pressed a soft kiss to Sans’ skull, before sitting up to give him some space.

 

“ya wanna take yer jacket off after all?” Red offered, though he wasn’t making any moves to take it off him. “er maybe yer dress at least…?”

  
  


Sans nodded slowly, looking down as he slowly took the jacket off, spreading it out behind him so Sans could lay on it while they are having sex, to feel close to it. After he was done with that he started taking the rest of his clothes off, the socks, the dress and the underwear. Sans didn’t know what else to do after his clothes were off, but he felt a lot more better now that he was naked and the fresh air from the window cooled his bones nicely.

 

So Sans slowly laid back down on Red’s jacket, feeling awkward but still making an attempt to get comfortable. “okay, i think dats good.”

  
  


Red gave him a gentle nod, fingers tracing Sans’ bones carefully, gently. He was relieved Sans was working along, even though they’ve been interrupted twice now. He preferred this miles over Sans melting or downright refusing to work with him.

 

Once he felt like Sans really seemed to be fine and ready, he leaned back down, kissing over Sans’ now exposed ribs, revelling in how smooth and perfect they were. So untouched, so pure and pristine. So beautiful.

 

“yer amazin’, sans,” he purred out, his face slowly wandering upwards until he was facing Sans once more, giving him a small, but passionate kiss. “yer absolutely breathtakin’. i wanna make ya see stars, my love.”

  
  


Sans whined, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to see Red’s face. It felt weird hearing all these things Red sees in him, when only a little bit ago Sans was making out with another man. It left a bad taste in his mouth and he refused to feel bad, no matter what his feelings say. But no matter how much he tried, he could never get rid of the feeling of a pang in his chest every time Red calls him his love.

 

The small skeleton moaned, Red had long ago learned how to make Sans enjoy this. How to make Sans want this, even when he’s fighting against it. Sans always ends up letting Red do things to him somehow, Sans would guess that Red is good at manipulating, but isn’t it Sans’ fault for falling for it?

  
  


Pleased with Sans’ reactions Red decided to slowly move things on. He let his hand slide over Sans’ pelvis, encouraging him to summon something for him, massaging the sensitive bone. Red’s own  _ bone _ had been standing tall and prominent for a little while now, pushing against the tight fabric of Red’s pants in an attempt to break free.

 

“ya wanna give me somethin’ sweet ta fuck, my love?” He purred softly and quietly, putting the slightest bit of more pressure on Sans’ bone.

  
  


Sans didn’t feel like fighting Red the whole time, he got what he wanted out of this, and slowly, he will be able to chip away at the monster until Sans can slip from his grasp. It’s only a matter of time…

 

A light blue colored pussy formed for Red, the clit peeking through the soft folds. “d’ere ya go, man.” Sans muttered, letting his legs fall to either side of him, making his legs all spread out for Red to dig right in.

 

The sex never was bad, it always felt good, yet bad. Like a bitter sweet taste, the real situation Sans was in killed it from being the best sex ever. No, Sans can’t ever forget this, can’t let it go. He will play this game, play with Red, play with the other’s emotions, until Sans can leave and get back to his normal life. Because this wasn’t  _ fair _ , Sans shouldn’t have to be locked up and branded as Red’s property, he should be free to make whatever choice he wanted. His life was his, no one else’s!

 

Sans laid there, his arms laying on the bed as he let Red ravage him, buying his time. Hey, at least the sex was good, might as well get something out of it while he could. Red leaned in to kiss him, Sans let him, let him stick his tongue in his mouth and give him a passionate, romantic, most loving kiss.

  
  


Red groaned pleased, his clawed fingers raking all over Sans, mapping out his lovely little skeleton’s body with every detail he could. One hand was still between Sans’ legs, giving him a taste of what’s to come, teasing him, preparing him. Though there was hardly any preparation needed, was there? His sweet little Sansy was already all ready and willing to take him.

 

Red groaned pleased at that thought, and before Red knew any better, he had already freed his own cock, aligning it with Sans’ entrance. He’s been pent up for too long, been frustrated to no end and then constantly interrupted. Red was done waiting.

 

He slammed right into Sans, no longer wasting any more time to thrust into him harshly. He wanted to hear Sans beg, wanted to hear Sans  _ scream, _ scream his name as Red gave him a fuck he’d never forget. A fuck he could think about, could remember next time he thought about touching the guards, and remember who he  _ really _ belonged to.

  
  


And scream Sans did, they barely started and Sans already felt so abused! He felt Red already driving into him without even waiting for Sans to get adjusted, forcing Sans to just try and keep up. But with Red fucking him so hard, so fast, with no warning thrown Sans out of the loop, made it hard to stop his head from spinning. 

 

Sans cried out as he was pounded, his body becoming weak and lifeless as he was used to Red’s pleasure. The sensation was explosive, it was forcing Sans to pay attention to it, unable to focus or think of anything else. It was mind numbing, Sans could barely even have the thought on  _ how  _ Red’s dick had so much power. 

 

The small skeleton’s back arched, his hands taking the covers from under him and fisting them hard. His head went back as he closed his eyes, feeling everything that was happening to him. From the rough and energetic pounding that was forcing him to spread and stretch out to accommodate him, his legs being moved and jerked around with Red’s hips slamming into him, to the way his body was pressed and slightly moved around on the bed with Red’s force. He can feel everything, he could feel how his body was going on override, Red taking him and taking him for himself.

 

Sometimes, Sans wants to give up, sometimes he feels like he should count his blessing and just try to  _ live  _ instead of running. Those are the times when Sans was faced with an impossible situation, or sex. Usually he would be all in for escaping, that was how he normally was, but when faced with things, like sex. Like now, Sans had a hard time holding on to that anger and determination. Right now he just wanted to lay back and let Red do what he wanted, take him, devour him. At times like these, he wonders if there is a point to fighting, if it isn’t so bad with Red. 

 

This felt good, Sans couldn’t lie, he couldn’t lie about how good it felt when Red’s dick rubbed against his walls, or how Red pinned him down and loomed over him. It felt good when Red showed how much he cared, only then, Sans doesn’t  _ totally  _ feel like a toy. 

 

At least to Red, he was more than one, and Sans saw that Red thought he was  _ more _ .

  
  


Red was growling in pleasure, his whole body pressed over Sans’, keeping him pinned down as he abused Sans’ walls with no ends. He was kissing the tears off Sans’ eye sockets every once in a while, though the screaming of pleasure, the way Sans laid limp below him, so willing to take anything Red would dish him out, it filled Red with an ecstasy that had him grinning widely, groaning and rumbling happily against Sans.

 

This was what he wanted. He wanted to destroy Sans, wanted to make sure Sans could never forget this night, would feel Red between his legs for weeks to come, the soreness impossible to ignore.

 

The thought sent shivers down Red’s spine, and he sped up even more, chasing his orgasm like he was starved for one.

 

“yer doin’ so well,” Red growled quietly, mouth close enough to Sans’ face that he would feel his hot breath against his bones. “takin’ me whole, lettin’ me fuck ya silly.” Red groaned deeply, his sharp teeth briefly parting, scraping along Sans’ sensitive neck bones. “oh, how much i would love ta mark ya, claim ya as mine, make sure  _ no one _ would touch ya ever again.” He didn’t bite, though, nibble at the bone maybe, giving Sans a small taste of what could be.

  
  


Sans couldn’t take it, he couldn’t hold back anymore. As Red sped up, it just drived Sans closer to the edge, only to be attacked with some dirty words and a few nibbles that drove Sans into his orgasm. Sans screamed as he came, his hands finally letting go of the sheets and swinging in front of him, around Red’s neck. Sans stood still as Red rocked him into his orgasm, feeling sensitive and abused. He was tired…

  
  


Feeling Sans’ walls squeezing him, fluttering and spasming with Sans’ orgasm, had Red groan even louder. It felt like he was trying to milk him dry, like he was trying to drive Red completely crazy for him, and for a moment he almost collapsed on top of Sans, head buried in the smaller’s neck as he moaned in absolute pleasure.

 

It didn’t take much longer until he came inside of him, filling Sans up with his hot seed. Red was panting, absolutely spent, just barely managing to roll to his side as he finally  _ did _ collapse into the bed, steering clear of the small skeleton underneath him, and instead lying next to him. His arm was still around Sans, holding him close and dearly, softly placing kisses all over him.

  
  


Sans buried his face in Red’s chest, almost in his neck. He was slightly curled up, his body pressed flush against the other skeleton. It was kinda warm here, his body was calming down from all the action, his panting, the feeling of his abused body. He felt here, he felt alive, he  _ felt  _ like he was here, alive. At least he was alive, he was alive and here and Red was  _ keeping  _ him here.

 

With him.

 

Sans relaxed, getting ready for sleep to take him right after Red fell victim to it, not even bothered with Red’s dick still lodged inside him.


	54. time heals all wounds

Red woke up from his own nap before Sans. He gently wiggled his dick out, carefully kissing Sans as he left to the bathroom, preparing them both a hot, soapy bath. And once that was drawn, he went back to his lovely skeleton, picking him up carefully, peppering him in soft kisses. 

 

“c’mon, love. time fer a bath.”

  
  


Sans made a hum of complaint at being woken up, but rubbed his eye sockets to get the feeling of sleep out of them. He sat up as much as he could in Red’s arms, feeling Red walking from the gentle movement rocking him about. His legs and pelvis felt like they just fell off, like they weren’t there anymore. 

 

“do i still ‘ave my legs? or did my pelvis shatter with dem?” Sans groaned, curling up into Red’s jacket so the light doesn’t blind him.

  
  


“stole ‘em,” Red quipped with a small grin, giving Sans another smooch. “‘m gonna sell ‘em on the b _ leg _ market.” He placed Sans to sit down on the bathroom chair as he began stripping off his own clothes to get ready for the bath. He only paused once he was left with nothing but his shirt, about to pull it off, before he could remember Sans’ eyes on him…

 

Red already had traumatized Sans with the sight of his rib cage once… He should probably leave his shirt on for now.

  
  


Sans meanwhile, had moved out from the chair, yelping quietly. His pelvis  _ hurt  _ when he sat down, his legs sore. So he slid down to the floor, on his side, the cool tiles helping with the burning in his pelvis. Damn, Red sure fucked him hard, made him ‘suffer’ real bad.

  
  


Red cooed a little apologetically, gently picking Sans up from the ground again. “ya ready fer yer bath?” He asked gently,  before stepping inside, Sans in his arms, lowering him slowly into the water with him, so Sans was in front of him, back to Red’s chest, Red’s shirt now getting soaked with the soapy water.

 

“the soap’s supposed ta have some healin’ stuff in it. maybe it’ll help yer soreness a bit…”

  
  


But Sans wasn’t paying attention, his head was turning so he could look at Red as best as he could with their position. “why da ya still ‘ave yer shirt?” It looked weird and out of place seeing it, like a sore thumb. How could Sans  _ not  _ notice someone taking a shower or a bath with clothes on. “aren’ ya gonna take it off?”

  
  


“‘d rather keep it on,” Red admitted, giving Sans another kiss. He tried to change the topic, not wanting to talk about it too much. “ya wan’ me ta help ya wash yerself?”

  
  


Sans didn’t really like the answer, with Red not even telling him why, but Sans was too tired to argue or push it. So he nodded to Red’s question and leaned back, letting Red do all the work. Huh, Red sure did everything didn’t he? So much more productive than Sans, the small skeleton could respect that, even if it fuck him himself over.

  
  


Red prepared them a rag, before gently beginning to scrub Sans’ bones down, getting rid of any sweat, grime and even the sticky cum stuck to Sans’ pelvis, between his legs. He hummed gentle words at him as he pampered him, telling him how much he loved him, how well he was doing earlier.

 

“ya have an appointment later,” he carefully brought up eventually. “a therapist’s gonna come over. ‘s that alright?”

  
  


Now that got his attention. “therapist?” Sans asked, looking up so he was staring at Red’s chin as the other scrubbed gently at his sore upper leg. “why?” And why so late? Why did Red wait the last minute to tell him?

 

  
Well, Red had  _ wanted _ to tell him earlier, but things sort of got in the way. But it didn’t matter anymore. “fer yer… personality… issues?” Red tried to make it not sound offensive in any way, not  _ meaning _ to be in any way. “hatin’ me sometimes, and then ya don’t… i thought i could get ya a therapist session fer that, maybe it could help.”

  
  


“oh…” Sans muttered, looking down, watching Red’s hands slow movements. “do ya think dey can fix me?” Or at least a part of him? How much is wrong with him? How much needs to get fixed? And how much  _ can  _ be fixed? Sans was… most likely a lost case.

 

“if i don’ get fixed, will ya jus’ dump me somewhere?” Sans asked.

  
  


Red’s soul hurt at Sans’ words, wanting nothing more but to tell him that he didn’t need to be ‘fixed,’ that he wasn’t broken. He dropped the rag, instead wrapping his arms around Sans to hold him close, squeeze him gently.

  
“yer not broken, love,” he told him, gently kissing him over his skull. “i want ta  _ help _ ya, not  _ fix _ ya. there’s nothin’ ta be fixed, yer perfect the way ya are an’ i would  _ never _ consider ta just…  _ dump _ ya in any way.”

  
  


“perfect?” Sans repeated, finding the word funny. “so ‘m still perfect when i kiss guards?” Red can’t possibly mean that, he wasn’t thinking about it deep enough. No one was perfect, Sans purposely caused Red to suffer before. How was that perfect to Red?

 

“when i let dem touch me? or when i kicked ya a lot? ‘m still perfect den?” Sans looked at Red, just  _ waiting  _ for the other skeleton to take it back. Take his words back and regret it, figure out he really  _ wasn’t  _ perfect.

  
  


Red’s expression visibly darkened and he paused. But rather than to overthink his words, to reconsider them, Red was simply thinking over how to answer. How to explain himself. He was holding Sans closer to his chest, face close to Sans neck as he thought. He let out a small sigh.

 

“i don’ like those times. i don’ like others touchin’ ya, i  _ hate _ that ya let ‘em,” he admitted. “it makes me feel all kinds a bad, makes me feel jealous an’ possessive, protective, angry an’ frustrated.”

 

He let his hands gently run over Sans’ body under the water, carefully running his clawed finger tips over Sans’ thighs, his pelvis, then his spine. “i wan’ ya as mine an’ only mine. but tha’s  _ me. _ it’s  _ me _ that wants ya. that gets jealous. if anything, it’s  _ me _ that’s flawed.” It was him that took Sans. That ruined Sans’ life, took any chance of freedom from him… 

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything to that, he didn’t know what to say. What could he say? It was Red’s fault? Of course it was, all he had to do was ask Sans on a date from the beginning, then they wouldn’t be in this situation. They might have been dating at this point, but he never did, so it never happened. Sans straightened, his back fully pressing to Red’s chest again, looking ahead at the cream colored walls. 

 

“i think ya made yerself clear dat ya want me.” Sans pointed out, remembering a lot of things Red did to him, for him, to  _ get  _ him. “so wha am i now? wha am i to ya? a possession? an object?” Did Red think they were dating? Or that Sans was just a object to have, to keep, only a thing  _ Red  _ can use.

  
  


“yer  _ never _ an object,” Red assured him immediately, though. “i don’ know what ta tell ya either. yer… someone i love. someone i can’t resist. someone i wanna protect…” He gave Sans a soft kiss at that last one, before peppering his neck in small kisses. “i  _ want _ ya ta be happy. i really do. if i could i would give ya freedom.” But he can’t.

  
  


“liar. ya wouldn’, jus’ look at how ya act. ya can’ even stand someone layin’ a hand on me, wha makes ya think ya will let me go?” Sans wasn’t stupid, he saw how overboard Red gets with him, sees how he acts to others before and after Sans gets involved. Red changes when Sans is added to the mix, the smaller skeleton  _ saw  _ what Red does and continues to do. Red said so himself, he loved Sans, couldn’t  _ resist  _ him. How can Red possibly let him go when he can’t ‘resist’ him?

 

The logic was flawed, and Sans could see it. Red wanted Sans, wanted him to stay and be trapped in his embrace. He may feel sorry for Sans, cares enough for Sans to give him sympathy, but inside he is glad Sans is still trapped. Still with him. He says he will give Sans his freedom if he could, yet he restricts him in about everything.

 

“if ya really wanted ta free me, and ya couldn’t. ya would do da closet thing to it.” Sans pointed out. “ya wouldn’t restrict me from touchin’ who i want, where i sleep, spendin’ time with ya, or even goin’ out to do somethin’.” Sans turned his head, so he could look at Red as best he could from their positions. 

 

“don’ bother lying, ya  _ like  _ dat i can’ leave. ya know it, i know it. d’ere is no point ta lie, it’s obvious.” With that, Sans turned his head to be looking ahead again, not wanting to strain his neck to much. His body was already very sore…

  
  


The words made Red feel sick. What was he supposed to say? That it wasn’t true? That Sans was wrong?  _ Was _ he, though? Red  _ liked _ having Sans close. It hurt him to see him unhappy, to see him trapped, to  _ have _ to trap him. He hated it, he really did. But Red  _ did _ like having Sans close. He  _ did _ want Sans to spend his time with him, to be his.

 

“...’m sorry,” he mumbled eventually. “i want ya ta be happy…”  _ With him. _ “i really do. ‘m flawed, i’m… not a good person. but i  _ do _ try. i  _ want _ ya ta be happy… ta… at least be comfortable here.”

  
  


Sans sighed, the rising anger simmering down before it could really spark, calming Sans down enough so he lays back into Red’s chest. “don’ worry about it, i already made peace with it.” Half of him expected and accepted this, his fate with Red, made peace with it. But lately he was starting to question it, making Sans do unexpected moves that even surprised him. It made him feel alive and want to try again, to try again and again until he can finally make it.

 

Red wasn’t exactly happy with that answer, but he took it either way. What other choice did he have? “i love ya, sans,” he eventually just sighed, carefully picking Sans up as he started to get out of the bathtub, the water slowly getting cold.

 

He had some clothes for Sans prepared in the drier that he handed to him once Sans was dried up himself. “wait in the living room while i get dressed, yea?” He said, giving Sans a small kiss. “ya can think ‘bout what ya want fer dinner.”

  
  


Sans nodded, didn’t even wait for the other to leave as he started dressing himself, the fluffy towel falling from around him as he moved. Putting fluffy purple socks with a yellow stitched on crown at the toes, a soft pretty light purple dress that one would guess was inspired to be princess like. Finally, Sans’ favorite article of clothing, the jacket.

 

Once Sans was done, he left the bathroom, glancing at the living room before heading to the bedroom. Sans guessed Red left to there when he was changing, it was alright, he was just getting his dragon.

 

Sans entered the room, ignoring Red as he tried to get on the bed, but every time he put strength into his legs, it hurt. Sans turned to Red, who was naked, no more shirt, standing in front of a drawer with Red sized clothes. Sans ignored his state and point at the dragon, figuring that words weren’t needed.

  
  


But Red was almost frozen in shock, staring at Sans with wide, startled eyes. For a moment he didn’t even move, almost looking at Sans like he was expecting a reaction, was expecting him to scream again, to look away, to look disgusted or scared. Red may not be bleeding anymore, his broken off rib replaced by a prosthetic, and not the first one either, but it was still not a pretty sight to behold, scarred and dirty.

 

Red couldn’t hold the stare for long, eventually just quickly pulling on a shirt, trying to swallow down the nauseous feeling that stuck with him.

 

“i told ya ta go to the livin’ room…” He mumbled, clearly sounding uncomfortable. But he moved to the bed, grabbing the dragon for Sans.

  
  


“i wanted my dragon.” Sans said simply, happily grabbing his dragon and holding it close. He didn’t react  _ at all  _ to Red’s ribs, barely glimpsing at it. “why did ya look so shocked?” Sans kept staring at Red, standing there, waiting. He wasn’t in a rush, nor did he feel pressured. He hasn’t known he wasn’t ‘allowed’ to be here.

  
  


But Red only shook his head, not wanting to talk about this. He put the rest of his clothes on quickly, before gently taking Sans’ hand. “le’s go ta the kitchen. ya know what ya wanna eat, love?”

  
  


Sans shook his head, his little fingers tightening very slightly onto Red’s, soft to the touch. “i don’ know, wha da we got?” They didn’t make it that far, because there was a ring that went throughout the house. The doorbell, someone was at the doorbell.

 

“i think yer friend is here.” Sans looked up at the taller skeleton.

  
  


“ah.” Well, looks like Red would make dinner during Sans’ therapy session. He walked to the door, keeping a good hold on Sans’ small hand as he opened it. The monster in front of the door was around Sans’ height, maybe a little taller. She had thick, redish brown fur, a flat face with beady, calm looking eyes.

 

“Hello!” She hummed, her tone friendly as she immediately went in for a hug, first with Red, then with Sans, giving them absolutely no time to process. She closed the door behind her, before already looking at the small skeleton before her. “You must be Sans, aren’t you? I’m Carmen!”

  
  


Sans gave her a little wave with his free hand, head reeling from the sudden forwardness. “yeah, hi.” He said a little lost, slightly meek. Carmen nodded, before looking up at Red. 

 

“Now where shall Sans and I take our session?” She briefly looked around, before focusing on Red. Deciding not to waste too much time looking around when Red was about to tell her.

  
  


“the living room’s fine,” Red told her, pointing a thumb over to the living room. “ya don’ mind if i go an’ make dinner while yer doin’ yer sesh?”   
  
“Oh no, that’s alright!” Carmen easily told him, waiting until Red let go of Sans’ hand, gave him another small kiss, and then finally left to the kitchen. “How are you feeling, Sans?” Carmed asked the small skeleton as they finally headed towards the living room. “Did you know I was going to come today?”

  
  


“‘m sore, an’ i did. like, only a few hours ago.” Sans said truthfully, walking to the living room and sitting down on the couch, holding his dragon plush close.

  
  


“Sore?” Carmen asked sounding a little surprised. She found herself a small chair, pulling it to the opposite side of the little living room table, to be facing Sans. “Does Red beat you?” Her tone was friendly and soft, otherwise unreadable. She  _ was _ from the mafia, master’s beating their pets, or even just anyone beating anyone below in rank in their household was far from unseen, and sadly something that could hardly be avoided either.

  
  


But Sans shook no, not even fazed. “no, never. i got em angry because i kissed a guard, he got jealous and sexed me really hard.” Sans wasn’t trying to show off how he was sitting, but he was sitting strangely. He was leaning on the arm rest, keeping as much pressure off his ass as much a possible. The pillows were thankfully in the right places to support him in a way that it was off his poor, aching pelvis.

  
  


“Oh!” Carmed sounded only a little surprised, but she nodded. “So… Mr. Fellster told me a little about why I’m here. Do you want to tell me your take on this as well? About your… conflicted feelings towards Mr. Fellster? Or anything else you find worth mentioning.”

  
  


That this is where the real session begins. At first Sans didn’t know where to start, but in the end he just started off when the DT changed him. He told her how she was before, and then after. How he changed, how he lost interest in everything, that almost all his emotions were  _ gone _ . He remembered when and how it felt in the past, memories, but how he couldn’t then. He held no anger for Red anymore during that time, he let it all go and let Red do what he wanted. And that’s how Sans lived for a while, he started to travel and Red gave him things to do, they now had cats! 

 

Sans told her how their life was then, their routine, what they would do, why they would do it. By that time Red came in, Sans stopped briefly to look at him, regard him, though he was also focused on the food in his hands.

  
  


Red felt a little on the spot, interrupting their session like this, and left quickly after giving both Sans and Carmen a plate of the steak with baked potatoes he made.

  
  


Only then Sans continued, talked about when he got kidnapped and how that changed  _ everything. _ When Sans was kidnapped that day, it reminded him of the day he was kidnapped by Red. How it awoken him, how it made him struggle with himself, make him jump between being who he was and who he is now. It all depended on the mood and scene Sans was in, the smaller skeleton leaning towards one personality if the situation called for it. It confused Sans, on one hand, the angry one, he wanted to tear Red aparted, hated him. On the other, he cared for the bigger skeleton… doesn’t care anymore that he is trapped, gave in to his fate, gave up.

  
  


Carmen had been nodding to Sans’ words, listening intently, only when she was sure he was finished she began asking him a few simple questions, giving him a few scenarios and seeing for Sans’ reaction. Around twenty minutes later she told Sans to wait in the living room as she left to find Red in the kitchen, the big skeleton looking at her anxiously. She gave him a soft smile.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Carmen promised Red, sitting down next to him, she had brought her food with her. “It sounds a lot like Sans has a mild case of multiple personality disorder. He’s not… too affected to be unable to tell both of these ‘sides’ are him, to be unable to keep memories, but it seems like he feels detached to them at times.”   
  
“so… ‘s it just gonna be like that now…?” Red asked, his tone wary, almost scared. He relaxed when Carmen shook her head no.

 

“I have a strong feeling that it’s due to a lot of big changes. He’s adjusting, he’s trying to find himself again. He should be able to do so naturally, though… a good way to help him along is to try to put him in situations where both of these personalities have a chance to shine. To force Sans to make a decision.”   
  
Red was nodding along, eyes wide and curious. “what if they’re both there?” He finally asked, actually surprising Carmen.

 

“Pardon?”   
  
“both personalities,” Red elaborated. “sometimes sans doesn’ actually choose between’ ‘em. he has both.”   
  
“Oh?” Carmen’s voice was surprised, but oddly pleased. “That’s a good sign! It means he’s already breaking the barrier between both personalities.” She nodded, looking very pleased and happy, as she finished her food, bringing it to Red’s sink. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. Try to influence these kinds of situations, to encourage him more to experience both sides at once. I don’t think it’s necessary for me to come by again.”   
  
“are ya sure…?” Red sounded almost nervous. He wasn’t sure if he was fit for treating Sans’ disorder,  _ she _ was trained, and Red was a big idiot… But Carmen didn’t look worried.

 

“If you feel like things are getting worse, or are stuck where they are, you can call me again!” She told Red. “But I think letting Sans resolve this naturally, maybe with a  _ little _ pushing, should be enough.”

 

Once they finished talking, Red and Carmen both went back to Sans in the living room, Red giving him a big, proud kiss, before Carmen hugged him. “You did amazing today!” She told the little skeleton. “Thank you for talking with me. Do you have anything else you want to ask or get off your chest before I leave?”

  
  


Sans shook his head, reeling a little at such positive attention from  _ both  _ monsters from nowhere. His arms were pressing the pink plushie close to his chest instinctively. He had finished his food a while ago, just playing with his dragon’s nose holes when they came out of nowhere and attacked him with affection. “dats it?” Sans looked to Red, a little surprised how quick and easy that was.

  
  


Red gave him a little nod, Carmen agreeing as well. “You did really great today. Maybe we’ll see each other again some time? Thank you for the food, Mr. Fellster.”   
  
“yer welcome,” Red told her with a pleased nod, before gently picking Sans up and walking Carmen to the door as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## This fic is on Hiatus
> 
> so... we ran out of chapters ; w ;  
> we're still planning to finish it and have a LOT more planned, we're just currently feeling a handful of other stories more (cue mermaid) and are focusing on those, rather than the kidnapping fic. we don't know for how long we'll be on hiatus, but i hope you can survive the waiting phase. we're not sure yet what we're doing in lieu of the kidnapping fic regarding the upload rotation, probably just more to a three-fic-rotation, since we don't have any fics long enough to be uploaded right now. maybe we'll do some one shots? we'll see.  
> that being said **if you want to help us write more** you should really check out out ask blogs. they're linked in the end notes. there should be some information to support us under the _Nav _tab...__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _thank you for sticking with us, sorry for the wait! i hope we can come back with some fresh chapters soon <3_  
>  _

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, they give us the motivation to keep going <3
> 
> don't forget to check out out [discord](https://discord.gg/Ae78wxr) if you'd like to talk to comic4244 or me (gaylie)!  
> if you prefer to leave us an ask on tumblr you can check out [my tumblr](https://perhapshomo.tumblr.com) or [comic's tumblr](https://comic4244.tumblr.com)
> 
> also feel free to visit out [kustard](https://ask-kustard.tumblr.com/) and [seath](https://ask-seath.tumblr.com/) ask blogs!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taking Love From A Hitman!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036696) by [Krystal_Twi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi)




End file.
